Cronicas del Viaje de un Fan NH al mundo shinobi: Shippuden
by Emperor92
Summary: Continuacion de Cronicas NH. Los dos años han pasado y el Caballero Ninja esta listo para regresar. Pero ahora esta acompañado y su objetivo es claro: proteger al mundo Shinobi, asegurar la paz y sobre todo, hacer que Naruto y Hinata tengan la mejor relacion de todas. Una aventura llena de accion, trama, misterios, comedia y mas. Crossover de varias series, animes, parejas OC
1. Prologo

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Prologo: Regreso a la aldea: El nuevo equipo esta listo**

 ** _Pensamientos:_**

 ** _Toda meta empieza por un sueño, todo sueño empieza por un deseo, todo deseo aparece con las metas que cumplimos. Hace dos años, algo que parecía un sueño sucedió, frente a mi aparecieron Hagoromo y Hamura Otsutsuki, quienes creí que solo eran personajes ficticios. Me mostraron sus habilidades y su preocupación por el desenlacé que tuvo su mundo. Deseaban que tuviera uno mejor y me escogieron a mí, de entre muchos otros. Acepte su deseo y me embarque a una aventura sin precedentes. Por casi 13 años estuve dentro del mundo Shinobi, hice amigos, aliados, enemigos. Aprendí mucho sobre mi mismo, sobre los demás, incluso encontré el amor de mi vida y adopte a una pequeña como mi hija. Pero la historia que yo creía conocer tuvo un gran cambio y me di cuenta que debía prepararme para el futuro. Así que regrese a mi mundo para entrenarme y prepararme. Pero también me percate, que este viaje que había empezado solo, debía terminarlo en compañía de gente de confianza. Finalmente mi entrenamiento termino y estoy listo para regresar al mundo shinobi. Esta vez, voy de la mano de gente de confianza. Nuestro objetivo, protegerlos a todos de un final trágico, pero lo mas importante, que nuestra pareja favorita, Naruto y Hinata, tengan la historia y el final mas increíble de todos. Y esta, es la historia de como lo logramos…_**

En un departamento, se apreciaban algunos cuadros de pinturas de paisajes, fotografías familiares en lo que cabe en una residencia normal. Pero sobre una pared, reposaba una espada con una empuñadura dorada con un grabado de dragón. Sobre la espada, estaba la insignia del Clan Dragón y dos varitas de incienso como una ofrenda. En el resto de la sala, se encontraba una pantalla mostrando las noticias locales mientras en la pequeña cocina se veía una tostadora encendida y una pequeña cafetera con la bebida lista. En eso, llega un sujeto de altura normal que parecía arreglar sus ropas. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una camisa negra con dos franjas rojas verticales que cruzaban el lado derecho de su pecho. Llevaba una capa doblada en sus manos, la cual sacudía un poco y le quitaba toda la pelusa. Coloco la capa en la sala y luego fue por su desayuno de pan y café y se dirigió a su comedor. Tomo el control remoto del televisor y escucho las noticias.

— _… y en otras noticias, otro avistamiento del sujeto que hace unas semanas, detuvo un grupo criminal que se dedicaba al trato de personas y robo armado_ – hablo un conductor del noticiero – _con esto, ya van más de 10 avistamientos de este individuo que se dedica a detener criminales_

— _Las autoridades locales no aprueban el anonimato de este justiciero, aunque los crímenes en varias ciudades han disminuido en casi un 90%_ – hablo una mujer al lado del conductor – _es por eso que la gente, sobre todo varias familias que fueron ayudadas por este individuo, lo llaman el "Héroe encapuchado"…_

— ¡Caballero! – el sujeto en la sala grito con frustración – siempre que los salvo les digo que soy un caballero. Sí que son crueles

El sujeto lloraba en la mesa con lágrimas anime mientras bajaba el volumen de la pantalla.

— Bueno, al menos no hay más problemas en el mundo – el chico vio en la pantalla a una niña de cabello castaño que saludaba a la cámara con una sonrisa mientras decía: _"gracias señor héroe"_ – Kanna… Yugito… ya quiero volver con ustedes

En eso, el timbre del departamento toco. El joven se dirigió a la puerta para abrir. Al abrir la puerta, una gran maleta cayo en su pecho y lo tiro al piso.

— ¡Por fin, ya llego el día! – una chica entro al departamento con una mochila en sus manos - ¡Estoy tan ansiosa!

— Qué bueno que llegaste Ela…

— Ya puedes llamarme por el nombre que usare en nuestro viaje. La hermosa y poderosa Riki Uzumaki

El chico se levantó para ver a la recién llegada. Era una chica de altura promedio. Usaba unos jeans de mezclilla semi claros, zapatillas negras y una blusa blanca a rayas debajo de una chaqueta negra de mezclilla. Su cabello era rojo y largo y sus ojos detonaban un destello marrón.

— Me da gusto que llegaras – dijo el chico con tranquilidad poniendo la maleta de la chica en la sala - ¿preparaste todo?

— Por supuesto, estuve toda la noche practicando mis jutsus de sellado para guardar mis cosas

— Pero, ¿Por qué no sellaste también esta maleta

— Es que… está llena de pergaminos

El chico abrió la maleta y vio un montón de pergaminos de sellado con nombres de todas sus cosas. El pobre vio a la chica reír nerviosa.

— Y dime, ¿El equipo no ha llegado?

— Aún no. Eres la primera en llegar

— Ya quiero conocerlos. Dijiste que eran unos chicos increíbles. Deben ser igual de maduros y atentos como tu Oziel

— Si claro

El pobre joven rio con nervios mientras veía a su amiga seguir hablando de la emoción que la invadía. Además, empezó a recordar cómo había conocido a su singular amiga, que le brindó apoyo en el pasado.

 **Flashback no Jutsu – Hace dos años y medio**

Un día caótico más en el Hospital General, las urgencias abarrotadas de personas chillando que sus afecciones eran más urgentes que otras, cuando en realidad solo deseaban ser atendidos lo más rápido posible e irse a sus hogares, no teniendo paciencia para ir al Consultorio Externo atropellaban aquellos que si requerían estar en la espera de atención en Urgencias. Otras personan por su parte se lamentaban por el estado deplorable en el que sus familiares o conocidos debían enfrentar por sus patologías, mientras otros con maldad en su corazón solo tenían criticas venenosas y destructivas hacia el personal de blanco que muchas veces debían convertirse en máquinas para poder abastecer la demanda de usuarios del sistema de salud tan decadente. O al menos así pensaba Ela Genez, una recién llegada de una nación distante quien había llegado al prestigioso Hospital General para usufructuar su beca en Posgrado de Pediatría como parte de su programa de capacitación para Atención Primaria de Salud.

Ataviada con su uniforme quirúrgico (porque le daba pereza venir como Top Model, al contrario de otras colegas suyas) y su larga bata blanca, por el cual aborrecía usarla porque de lo torpe que era se atoraba en todas partes. Maldita bata blanca.

— Si fuera por mi usaría solo la chomba… – refunfuñaba la pelirroja de larga cabellera tomando su jugo de durazno mientras mordisqueaba un muffin de chocolate – _extraño la chipa_ –

La chica lloraba internamente mientras se disponía a regresar a la Urgencia Pediátrica cuando una interesante charla le llamó la atención.

— No me explico porque lo padece, sus estudios complementarios han arrojado resultados dentro de los valores normales… y por eso creí que era algo neurológico… – Ela reconoció al Dr. Amarilla, un prestigioso Traumatólogo quien platicaba con el afamado Dr. Ruiz Díaz, uno de los poco Neurocirujanos que prestaba servicio en el Hospital General

— Lo lamento amigo mío, pero los resultados de la Resonancia no arrojan datos de valores impresionables, están más normales que mi esposa… y eso es decir mucho…

Ela se puso a seguirlos, intentando sutilmente averiguar el nombre del paciente mencionado. Esa charla de ambos profesionales le había sonado muy familiar, como si lo hubiera vivido previamente. Y era imposible ya que no estaba ni 2 meses viviendo en la ciudad, era una recién llegada. Saludando a una de sus nuevas amigas, la Jefa del departamento de Enfermeras del Pabellón de Internados, quien solo levantó una ceja ante la actitud "ninja" de Ela al seguir a los dos doctores cuando la pelirroja se detuvo bruscamente al ver que ambos ingresaron en el Consultorio del Dr. Ruiz Díaz.

— ¡Me lleva! – susurró enfurecida, buscando con sus ojos marrones algún hueco por dónde meterse y continuar su acecho hasta notar la llegada de su colega de Posgrado, quien justamente estaba a punto de ingresar en el Consultorio del Neurocirujano – ¡Cheli! Psss ¡Cheli! ¡Aquí!

La mencionada Cheli Vallejos, una hermosa castaña de grande sonrisa y unas gafas modernas se paralizo de shock viendo a una alterada Ela quien intentaba con señas que la siguiera. Frunciendo el ceño sabiendo que si no seguía el juego de la pelirroja se tendría que atener a las consecuencias, se acercó con la desconfianza brillando en sus ojos oscuros.

— ¿Ela? ¿En qué problemas te has metido otra vez? Ni fueron 48 horas que te pillaron...

— ¡Nada que ver Cheli! ¡Te juro que fui incriminada…! ¡Y cuando me entere…! ¡Argh!

Ela calló bruscamente tapándose la boca con ambas manos para luego recordar el motivo principal por parar a su amiga. Pero ya fue tardío su reacción.

— Sabes que te adoro Ela. Pero hay veces que prefería no haberte conocido – suspiró Cheli ante el escándalo provocado por la pelirroja, haciendo que todos giraran a ver el incidente, incluso con el Dr. Ruiz Díaz saliendo a ver quién ocasionó tanto alboroto fuera de su consultorio

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – cuando el canoso galeno reconoció a una de sus internas sonrió afablemente – Doctorcita, estaba a tu espera

— Ya voy Dr. Ruiz Díaz. Me voy Ela, ya no causes destrozos ni escándalos ¿Puedes?

— Espera – chilló en voz baja Ela deteniendo de la manga a su amiga – necesito un súper-híper-archí-mega-ultra favor, chiquito y diminuto ¿sipa? – Cheli entrecerró sus ojos afilando su mirada oscura hacia su amiga y confidente – averigua el nombre del paciente que el Dr. Amarilla llevo para hacer la interconsulta con el viejo cascarrabias ¿sí?

— Deja de ser metiche, tenías que estar en Urgencias Pediátricas ahora. La Gill te va a destrozar si no apareces…

— Por favor Chelita de mi corazón, ternura de mi vida, hermana de mi alma… – Ela iba a continuar pero Cheli le calló con un dedo en sus labios – ¿Eso es un sí?

— me la debes… una grande Ela…

— ¡Eres la mejor! – chilló en voz ultra baja, haciendo que la castaña sonriera con soberbia

— Lo sé – Cheli con su mirada "Soy cool y lo sabes" incluso con un brillo en su amplia sonrisa

— Y tu modestia me encandila hasta los huesos – Ela refunfuñó por la falta de humildad de su mejor amiga

Horas después, Ela salía del hospital llevando su ropa casual, vestida con una remera con estampa de Cirque de Soleil gris con verde militar, un jeans básico y zapatillas bajas, llevaba una bufanda verde sobre su chaqueta color azul jean con su larga cabellera escarlata suelta por su espalda. Su mochila táctica militar en un hombro y los datos de Oziel D. Mario en un papel con la otra mano, con su I phone 7 pidió a Siri trazar la ruta para llegar a la dirección de dicho paciente.

 **Flashback Fin**

Oziel se encontraba sellando todos los pergaminos de la chica mientras ella tomaba un poco de café y revisaba algunos de los libros del joven. En eso, la puerta vuelve a tocar.

— ¡Ya voy! – Oziel se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla, la puerta se abrió de golpe con una patada, aplastando al joven

— ¡Boom baby! ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! – la voz de un joven se escuchó en la entrada

— No, no está bien – hablo otra voz masculina – te falto más energía mi amigo

— Ustedes deben ser los otros chicos que… ¡¿Tu?!

— ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí tu Fred?! – respondió un chico de lentes

— Valla, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – hablo el sujeto que pateo la puerta

El primero en reaccionar fue un joven de piel morena que usaba lentes. Llevaba una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro con zapatos negros. El otro sujeto, tenía el cabello negro con ojos cafés. Era un poco más alto que todos los presentes y usaba una camisa de botones azul oscura y un pantalón mezclilla claro. Llevaba tenis deportivos negros con blanco. Al momento de ver a la chica, se acercó a ella con un ramo de rosas que apareció de la nada.

— Hola hermosa doncella de cabellos de fuego, me llamo Oscar, primor – dijo el chico de camisa azul – un gusto conocerte

— Antes de que continúes, no es peli roja natural. Es obvio que se pintó el cabello

— ¡Eso no es cierto Javier!

— Y el ticket en tu bolsillo – el mencionado de lentes señalo un pequeño papelito en el bolsillo de la chica

— Es que… estaban a mitad de precio… ¡Digo, es natural! – la chica solo se cubría el rostro de la vergüenza

— Bueno, igual eres bonita – dijo el moreno identificado como Oscar - ¿Y dónde está nuestro anfitrión?

— Estoy… aquí… - Oziel salió detrás de la puerta con el golpe en su rostro – eso fue cruel

— Pero ¿Qué hacías ahí? Debiste recibirnos pero ya – dijo Oscar con desaprobación – debes ser más responsable

— … no tienes a tu suerte amigo – Oziel se recuperó del impacto mirando como Javier y Ela chocaban miradas – veo que es la primera vez que se ven en persona. Aunque debí mencionar quienes eran los demás del grupo

— ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?! – gritaron Javier y Ela hacia Oziel

— Oigan, dejen al tipo. Al menos ya estamos aquí – dijo Oscar con nervios – fue bueno, porque ya había pateado tres puertas antes de esta y me equivoque

— Y es por eso que yo era el del mapa – dijo Javier con seriedad

— Creo que la pateaste con mucha profesionalidad, ¿Acaso eres un bombero sexy como las series de televisión?

— Bueno, podría ser sexy por ti nena. Pero sino, por ti baby, seria Batman…

— ¡Oigan, concéntrense! – grito Oziel en medio de todos deteniendo el coqueteo de Oscar – ahora si me permiten, les explicare porque no los presente antes

— Pues rápido amigo, que el tiempo es oro – hablo Javier lanzándose al sillón para ponerse cómodo y sacar unas palomitas de quien sabe dónde – cuéntanos tu historia

— Bien – Oziel suspiro con pesar mientras se acomodaba en la sala junto a los demás – la razón de porque no los presente antes, es para que se concentraran en sus entrenamientos. Todos y cada uno llevo un pequeño entrenamiento durante dos años, todo para este día. Debían preparar sus cuerpos, no como yo que tuve un problema por no estar preparado

— Sobre eso, aquí está la nueva dosis – Javier saco algo de entre sus cosas

Oziel recibió con una sonrisa triste, un frasco con unas pastillas de color rojas. El joven de lentes recordó como había conocido a su amigo, el cual había recurrido a su ayuda por su deplorable estado.

 **Flashback**

Javier salía de la universidad donde estudiaba con algo de cansancio por todo el trabajo que había hecho. Lo único que quería era ir a casa a descansar, pero como había terminado sus sesiones una hora antes, no sabía en que usar su tiempo. En eso, ve a un joven de ropas casuales caminando por los alrededores de la universidad con cierta preocupación y lo recordó. En la hora del almuerzo también había estado caminando por los alrededores, como si buscara a alguien. Cuando el joven de lentes se disponía a irse, vio en su brazo derecho una especie de tatuaje con la forma de un dragón y por alguna extraña razón sintió que había visto esa marca antes.

— Oye, disculpa amigo – Javier se acercó al sujeto que se mostraba un poco nervioso

— Ah hola, un gusto – saludo el desconocido con rapidez – perdona pero debo buscar a alguien

— Si es de esta universidad, puedo ayudarte

— Claro, es un tipo que quiero conocer

— _De seguro es gay_ – pensó Javier con burla para después seguir hablando – ¿sabes cómo se llama ese a quien buscas?

— Si, se llama Javier Pozos – al escuchar esas palabras, el mencionado se quedó petrificado

— ¿Y para que lo buscas con exactitud?

— Necesito su opinión. Es sobre unas cosas que escribió en sus fanfics…

— ¿Leíste sus fanfics? – Javier miro al chico con detalle y pudo notar que no era alguien malo – yo soy al que buscas

— ¡¿En serio?! – el chico se arrodillo en el suelo como si se sintiera más relajado – gracias al cielo. Llevo buscándote todo el día

— ¿Y para que o que me buscabas?

— Sígueme y te lo diré – dijo el chico con tranquilidad – por cierto, me llamo Oziel D. Mario, un gusto

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban en una cafetería del campus compartiendo un snack. Oziel le había entregado unas hojas donde había escrito sus anécdotas en el mundo shinobi, las cuales leía Javier. Al terminar, tenía una cara de asombro.

— Ahora lo recuerdo, ya había leído este proyecto tuyo. Eso significa que eres Emperor92

— Así es – dijo Oziel sin poder ocultar su emoción – entonces, ¿Qué te parece?

— Pues, es interesante lo que escribiste, aunque a mi gusto yo hubiera sido más liberal con mis deseos. No sé, hacer un harem o volver todo ese mundo patas arriba

En un universo paralelo, un sujeto del mismo aspecto de Javier estornudaba mientras se levantaba un poco sudoroso y desnudo de su cama, al lado de su novia de ojos perla y cabellera verde y corta. Oziel tomo las hojas y saco otras donde se veía el nombre de Javier.

— Bueno, yo leí tus escritos y tienes una gran creatividad para crear técnicas o para inventar buenas tramas. Por eso te busque

— Si querías un autógrafo, no era necesario que me acoses amigo. No soy Gay ni nada…

— Yo no soy gay. ¿No viste que tengo una novia?

— Pero viejo, eso es una simple historia ficticia

— No, no lo es… - en eso, Oziel revelo su Rinnegan para después activar su **Modo Sabio** con sus ojos de dragón – es totalmente real

Con esa prueba, Javier comprobó que lo escrito por el sujeto frente a él era totalmente real. Después de conversar un poco de la petición de Oziel, Javier medito todo lo dicho un momento.

— Entonces, buscas un poco de ayuda para tu regreso dentro de dos años

— Así es. Cuando vi tus escritos, me di cuenta que me faltaba algo de creatividad. Y necesito de la tuya…

— Bueno, dejando eso de lado, respóndeme una cosa – Javier miro con seriedad al sujeto frente a el - ¿Tu y Yugito tuvieron…?

— ¡No viejo! – Oziel se alarmo ante las palabras del tipo frente a él – solo besos, caricias… no queríamos…

— Virgen tenías que ser – dijo Javier con burla

— No dije que fuera virgen, ni digo que Yugito lo sea. Es solo que…

Javier se burlaba de las pobres reacciones del chico frente a él. Pero en eso, ve como Oziel empieza a toser con fuerza, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el último tosido, cosa que lo alarmo.

— Oye, ¿Qué tienes? – Javier vio como Oziel respiraba un poco agitado

— No es nada – el joven se recompuso mientras aplicaba chakra en su pecho – esta es la otra razón por la que te buscaba. Alguien me dijo que estudiabas medicina. Necesito un doctor que me ayude. Ya tengo una amiga que me ayuda, pero es mejor tener dos amigos de confianza

— Bueno, que me llames amigo ya es algo bueno – Javier tomo las copias de sus escritos y las guardo en su mochila – bien, te ayudare. Solo dime que necesitas

— Eso me gusta compañero

Después de eso, Oziel empezó a explicarle a Javier todo lo relacionado a sus planes y el cómo empezarían el entrenamiento del estudiante de medicina.

 **Flashback Fin**

Oziel seguía explicando sobre el entrenamiento que habían tomado los demás mientras tomaba una de las pastillas que le dio Javier. En eso, unos clones de Oziel aparecen en un destello rojo con unas cajas en sus manos muy grandes.

— Bien, ya están aquí – hablo Oziel con tranquilidad revisando las cajas – sus armas para la misión

— ¡Que genial! – los tres invitados derribaron al sujeto para ver sus armas

— Es justo como las querías – dijo Ela mirando las de su caja

— No está nada mal – Javier miro su caja con admiración

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Simplemente genial! – dijo Oscar mirando su arma

— Por cierto Oziel, ¿Qué pasara con nuestros contratos? – hablo Ela con mucha emoción contenida

— Bueno… - Oziel se levantaba del piso incapacitado por ser aplastado por sus amigos – los contratos no serán posibles, ya que están en el plano shinobi. Los buscaremos una vez lleguemos allá

— Bueno, eso me parece bien – Oscar se recostó en uno de los sillones con tranquilidad – yo ya quiero irme

— A propósito Oscar, quería preguntarte algo – dijo Ela con curiosidad

— Adelante nena, tu pregunta

— Entiendo que Javier y yo estamos aquí por ayudar a Oziel con nuestros conocimientos de medicina y creatividad…

— No olvides mi perversión – dijo Javier de forma burlona

— Si claro. Mi pregunta es, ¿Qué aportas al grupo? ¿Cómo es que Oziel te encontró?

— Bueno… - Oziel se mostró nervioso mientras Oscar contenía la risa – el caso de Oscar fue diferente

 **Flashback**

Oscar era un sujeto que tenía muchas metas y aspiraciones en la vida. Había estudiado mucho y trabajado en diferentes opciones. Entre ellas, había algo que mantuvo de joven. Ser un héroe o apoyo al indefenso. Y aunque no tenía súper poderes, había logrado convertirse en bombero, un pequeño sueño desde que era un niño. Una noche en su labor de bombero, se encontraba junto a su equipo tratando de controlar un gran incendio que había tomado el control de una zona de departamentos con varias familias. Hasta el momento no se veía ninguna familia afectada.

— ¿Falta alguien de sacar? – hablo un hombre, con los rasgos de ser el jefe

— Parece que no señor – Oscar brindaba apoyo a las familias que habían sido evacuadas – creo que solo queda apagar el fuego…

— ¡Ayúdenos! – en eso, el grito de una mujer se escucho

Todos vieron como dese un balcón, una mujer y su niño se asomaban pidiendo apoyo. Pero una explosión se escuchó en el edificio, alertando que nadie podría entrar.

— ¡Demonios! – Oscar tomo la manguera junto con otros de sus compañeros - ¡Debemos apagar rápido este fuego!

— No podemos pasar, si otra explosión ocurre…

La explicación del compañero de Oscar se interrumpió por el sonido de otra explosión que termino provocando un derrumbe en el edificio. Vieron hacia el balcón con preocupación, pero la familia no estaba, sino que se encontraba ya en el suelo, a salvo. Oscar se sorprendió al ver eso, pero sintió a alguien cerca del lugar. Vio hacia el techo del edificio y descubrió la silueta de alguien usando una capucha negra, pero parte de esta estaba quemada, revelando sus brazos, en especial el derecho, el cual mostraba un tatuaje con la forma de dragón. La silueta se percató que era observado y desapareció en un destello rojo, sorprendiendo a Oscar, pero intrigado porque creía haber visto esa marca en algún lado. Al día siguiente, por la mañana, el joven bombero realizaba una caminata matutina por el parque de su ciudad como era costumbre suya. Llego a un gran campo de futbol que estaba solo, pero se dio cuenta que había alguien en medio de la cancha. Se acercó a verlo y descubrió con sorpresa que en el suelo había una pequeña maleta con ropa, y una capucha negra, similar a la que vio en el incendio de anoche. Se pudo imaginar que el encapuchado había sido el culpable del acto, pero vio al sujeto que parecía ser el dueño de esa capa. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, entrenando con lo que parecía ser una espada real. El sujeto daba cortes y estocadas con mucha habilidad, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido. Este termino con su rutina y abrió sus ojos, pero Oscar estaba en frente de él.

— ¡¿Qué cara…?! – el sujeto se asustó por la presencia de Oscar y cayó de espaldas en el suelo

— Valla, sí que eres un miedoso – dijo Oscar con burla - ¿Eres el tipo de anoche no?

— No sé de qué hablas – Oziel se levantó con nervios mientras revisaba sus cosas – creo que me confundes mi amigo…

— En tu brazo derecho tienes un tatuaje con forma de dragón – Oscar señalo el brazo del sujeto, donde estaba la marca - ¿Eres algún piro maníaco?

— Claro que no – el sujeto se mostró nervioso ante las palabras de Oscar – solo estaba ayudando

— ¿Cómo estabas ayudando?

— Bueno…

— No es que me importe – Oscar ignoro el asunto, decepcionando al sujeto – por cierto, esa espada se ve genial…

— ¡No la toques! – Oziel aparto la espada de su camino – no puedes tocarla. O sino algo te puede pasar

— ¿De dónde me suena eso? En fin, debes venir conmigo, pues eres sospechoso de causar ese incendio

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero te dije que yo estaba ayudando…

En eso, una explosión se escuchó cerca del lugar. Ambos sujetos corrieron a investigar. Llegaron a una tienda de la comunidad y vieron que alguien lanzaba bombas molotov mientras su mirada mostraba locura.

— Ese sujeto está enfermo – Oscar miraba al tipo con enojo

— Creo que, debemos llamar a la policía – dijo el chico de la espada detrás de él

— Al diablo con la policía, yo lo atrapo – Oscar corrió a capturar al pirómano - ¡Oye, detente!

El sujeto de las bombas empezó a correr, mientras era perseguido por Oscar. El joven bombero lo persiguió por las calles de la comunidad, cruzando algunas calles y avenidas concurridas. Llegaron a un edificio en mal estado y el pirómano entro de golpe. Oscar entro siguiéndolo y al final le dio alcance en el techo, pero al llegar, vio que el sujeto encendía tres bombas más, mientras las deslizaba por sus dedos, para que cayeran a la calle. Oscar se asustó, pues había mucha gente abajo y podría ocurrir una tragedia.

— Oye, tranquilo – dijo Oscar caminando lentamente hacia el sujeto – baja de ese borde y deja esas bombas

— Oblígame – el sujeto se preparaba para soltar las bombas en sus manos – será un lindo fuego el que se haga allá abajo

— No te atrevas…

— ¡Pues si lo hago! – el sujeto soltó las bombas, asustando a Oscar

El chico corrió para detener al tipo, pero ya era muy tarde. Cuando vio por el borde, se preparaba para alertar a la gente, pero no había fuego, ni ningún rastro de las bombas. En eso, escucho un golpe rápido detrás de él y al mirar, descubrió al sujeto con la espada, que tenía al pirómano totalmente sometido, pues estaba en el suelo totalmente noqueado mientras en las manos del sujeto se encontraban las bombas molotov ya apagadas.

— Por cierto, no me presente – dijo el chico mostrando el tatuaje en su brazo – me llamo Oziel D. Mario, un gusto conocerte amigo

Unas horas después, ya anocheciendo, los dos jóvenes se encontraban en un bar. Oziel solo comía con un poco de nervios mientras frente suyo Oscar tomaba shots de tequila mientras reía con muchos ánimos.

— … y luego, él dijo: "hay, hay una serpiente, ¡en mi bota!" – con esas palabras, Oscar se echó a reír mientras Oziel solo lo seguía con una risita nerviosa

— Sí, es gracioso. Pero, ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?

— Bueno, es como te dije – Oscar tomo otro trago a su shot y luego miro al chico con burla – "si no lo controlas, no lo consumas"

— ¿eh? – Oziel no parecía entender las risas que Oscar soltaba con sus propis bromas

— Pero ya en serio – Oscar se apoyó en la mesa con sus codos – Oziel, ¿En serio crees lo que me contaste sobre tu viaje al mundo shinobi?

— Te digo que es real. De ahí obtuve mi espada, la marca dragón y las habilidades con las que detuve al pirómano

— Solo fue suerte – dijo Oscar tratando de llenar otro shot – si es real, demando una prueba más clara y realista

— Bien – Oziel suspira con resignación mientras pone su mano en la frente de Oscar

— ¡Oye, sin mariconadas!

Antes de que Oscar se aparte, ve como la mano de Oziel empieza a desprender un brillo verde, seguido de ver como sus ojos tienen un Rinnegan. Poco a poco, Oscar siente un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, el cual es aliviado poco a poco y en un parpadeo, está totalmente sobrio.

— Un momento – Oscar vio como Oziel apartaba su mano, ´pero miro de nuevo el tatuaje de su brazo derecho – eres el tipo que escribió ese fic en internet, sobre las crónicas de su viaje

— Sí, soy Emperor92 – hablo el chico con duda – pero debo irme. Solo vine de paso por la ciudad y…

— ¡Eso no mi amigo! – Oscar se levantó y apunto con su dedo al joven – no considero justo que tú puedas ir al mundo shinobi, algo que yo he deseado con mucho esfuerzo

— Pero…

— Y antes de que intentes escapar, solo quiero que sepas algo – Oscar saco su celular, donde estaba la grabación de Oziel deteniendo al pirómano

— ¡¿Pero cómo…?!

— Había puesto mi celular en un bolsillo en mi pecho para grabar al loco, pero termine grabando como entras a la acción. Y al menos que quieras que este video se vuelva la sensación del momento, debes llevarme a ese mundo

— Pero…

— Además, por lo que vi y leí, necesitas apoyo y yo soy muy fuerte y hábil aunque no lo parezca. Me necesitas y lo sabes

Oziel solo miro con incredulidad y un poco de satisfacción al sujeto que había encontrado en sus viajes. Era el pilar de fuerza que necesitaba, pero sentía que había sido descuidado con el uso de sus poderes.

 **Flashback Fin**

Oziel era zarandeado por Ela, que parecía estar molesta con el chico.

— ¡¿Dejaste que te descubrieran y luego que te chantajearan?! – gritaba Ela con enojo

— Por eso te advertí sobre hacer de héroe – dijo Javier que se reía de su compañero – yo solo use mis habilidades para divertirme un poco

— Bueno, si deje que me chantajeara – Oziel se recompuso del zarandeo y respiro con tranquilidad – pero fue para bien. Oscar proporcionara mucho apoyo al equipo

— Por supuesto, después de todo me entrene para este día – hablo Oscar con superioridad

— De eso no hay duda, pero creí que habíamos sido elegidos por nuestras visiones – dijo Ela con seriedad – aun no puedo dejar de pensar en la mía

— Eso es algo normal, pero no deben preocuparse – dijo Oziel levantándose para tomar su espada – cuando Ela me lo conto, supe que debía buscar a quienes las compartían y solo tú y Javier las tuvieron

Ela recordó como había hablado por primera vez con Oziel y le conto sobre una visión que tuvo en sueños.

 **Flashback**

Ela llego al departamento donde viva el paciente que habían comentado sus superiores, el cual afirmaban que era muy extraño. Toco a su puerta y alguien la abrió, siendo el paciente, que parecía tener una mirada cansada, pero estaba bien arreglado, pues llevaba una camisa de botones gris y pantalón de vestir.

— ¿Hola? – el joven vio extrañado a la peli roja en su puerta

— Disculpa, ¿Eres Oziel D. Mario? – dijo la chica revisando el papel con la información - ¿Paciente del Dr. Amarilla?

— Eh si, ese soy yo – hablo Oziel con duda - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— De hecho, vine yo a ayudarte. ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro – Oziel abrió la puerta y le permitió a la chica pasar – me disculpo por el desorden, no esperaba visitas

La chica entro, pero no vio ningún desorden extraordinario ni nada exagerado. Lo único que aprecio, fueron algunos libros de medicina, al igual que otros de escuela y algunos medicamentos. El joven se sentó en la sala y la chica lo imito. Algo que noto Ela, fue una espada que estaba colgando de una pared, con una marca de dragón sobre ella.

— ¿El Dr. Amarilla te envió?

— No, vine por mi cuenta – dijo la chica mirando los medicamentos en la mesa – veo que sientes mucho dolor. ¿Te ocurrió algo?

— Bueno, es difícil de explicar. Solo diré que mi cuerpo está muy adolorido. Creo que es por el viaje que realice

— ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Ocurrió algún accidente durante ese viaje?

— Bueno, si te lo contara, no me lo creerías

— Pues tienes suerte. Si estoy aquí, es porque algo en ti me dijo que viniera y quiero escuchar tu historia

Oziel dudo un poco, pero vio que las palabras de la chica eran sinceras. Después de unas horas, el joven le conto todas sus vivencias en el mundo shinobi, además de explicar cómo empezó a sentir dolores en todo su cuerpo, como si este no lograra recuperarse.

— Creo que, esto es debido a mi fisiología natural – hablo Oziel con seriedad – yo no nací con las cualidades de un ninja, por eso…

— Cuando recibiste tus poderes, te fuiste acostumbrando – continuo explicando Ela – pero llego un momento en que el cuerpo no soporto la carga y empezó a agotarse constantemente. Eso explica tus dolores físicos y porque las pruebas no pueden explicar la razón

— Si, básicamente eso es – Oziel sonrió ante la afirmación de la chica – eres muy inteligente

— Bueno, por algo llegue hasta aquí. Pero dime, ¿Qué has intentado hacer para aliviar el dolor?

— Utilizo mis poderes, pero no son suficientes. Debes pensar que estoy loco por lo que te conté…

— Al contrario – la chica levanto su celular y revelo un dibujo NaruHina en la pantalla – yo te creo. Porque soy igual de fanática que tú. Además, siento que ya te había visto

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, pero en un sueño – la chica se puso seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos – cuando llegue a este país, empecé a tener sueños muy extraños

— ¿Y que viste en tus sueños? – Oziel también se puso serio al escuchar las palabras de la chica

— En mi sueño, veo un gran campo de batalla, similar al de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Delante de todos, veo la silueta de una chica kitsune y a su lado otras siluetas que empuñan armas. Y en frente ellos, un sujeto con una espada similar a la tuya, pero en su brazo tenía un extraño tatuaje…

— Yo lo llamo marca – Oziel levanto su brazo mostrando la marca del Clan Dragón – así que, tu eres la chica kitsune

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Una semana después de que regrese del mundo Shinobi, empecé a tener sueños. Donde veía a un grupo de sujetos similares a mí, con habilidades muy grandes. Los cuales me ayudaban con la amenaza del mundo ninja. Hable con Hagoromo y me dijo que estas eran premoniciones del futuro

— Entonces… yo debo acompañarte – la chica no pudo contener la emoción al escuchar eso - ¡Voy a ir al mundo Shinobi!

— Bueno, me gustaría llevarte. Pero no me siento aun listo y tengo este dolor…

— ¡Yo te ayudare! – la chica poso sus manos en los hombros del chico mientras lo mantenía sentado en el sillón de su sala – déjame demostrarte que soy una hábil doctora. Así le probare a todos que no soy una simple novata

— Yo no creo que seas eso. Después de todo, viniste aquí movida por tu curiosidad y preocupación y aprecio eso. Bien, te ayudare con tu entrenamiento y tú me ayudaras a mí. Y dentro de dos años, iremos al mundo shinobi

— ¡Si, voy a ser una hermosa ninja, de veras, en serio! – la chica imitaba las frases de sus personajes favoritos con emoción – además, quiero ver en persona a Naruto y Hinata. Por lo que me dijiste, lograste que se hicieran novios

— Bueno, fue algo difícil en un principio…

— Pero yo hare que sean más que eso cuando vallamos a ese mundo – dijo la chica con una mirada llena de determinación - ¡Su amor será algo sin precedentes!

Oziel solo pudo reír nervioso ante las reacciones de la chica, pero se alegraba de tener una nueva amiga y compañera para su misión en el futuro.

 **Flashback Fin**

Todos se pusieron serios al pensar en sus respectivas visiones.

— La tuya fue sobre la guerra en su máximo esplendor – dijo Javier – la mía fue sobre los cambios en el futuro. Vi algunas batallas con los Akatsukis muy diferentes a como ocurren en la historia original

— Entonces, la peor visión la tuve yo – dijo Oscar que se encontraba recostado con una mirada seria

— ¿Qué viste tú?

— Vi el Tsukoyomi Infinito, en su máximo esplendor

— Esto solo es prueba clara de que lo que hice fue para mal – Oziel apretaba los puños con enojo – no supe prever eso

— No podías saberlo. El futuro cambia, con cada minúscula acción – dijo Ela tratando de hacer sentir bien a su amigo – pero ahora que sabemos un poco de lo que ocurría, podremos enfrentarlo

— Esa es la idea. Pero una vez que estemos allá, planearemos todo – Oziel se dirigió a donde estaba su espada para hacer una pequeña reverencia y tomarla – llego el momento

— ¡Que emoción! – dijo Ela mientras movía sus manos delante de su pecho

— Ya quiero patearle el trasero a todos los que veamos en ese mundo – hablo Javier igual de emocionado

— Yo estoy ansioso por ver a esas nenas kunoichi – dijo Oscar con una mirada pervertida que después Javier imito

— Par de pervertidos – dijo Ela con enojo

— **Invocación: Jutsu de Portal Dimensional** – Oziel clavo su espada delante de sus amigos

Delante de todos apareció un portal color verde y se apreciaba un bosque muy frondoso. En eso, al lado del portal aparecieron Hagoromo y Hamura Otsutsuki, los cuales vieron con satisfacción al chico que habían elegido y a los nuevos compañeros que había reclutado.

— Lo veo y no lo creo – dijo Oscar con incredulidad

— Hagoromo-sama, Hamura-sama es un honor volver a verlos – dijo Oziel que rápidamente hizo una reverencia, la cual imitaron sus amigos

— El honor es nuestro joven – hablo Hamura con tranquilidad indicando a los presentes que se levantaran – veo que ellos son los que elegiste…

— ¡Kya, que emoción! – Ela no pudo contenerse y se colocó al lado de los dos hermanos Otsutsuki – disculpen, ¿Puedo tomarme una foto con ustedes?

— Claro jovencita – dijo Hagoromo con una risita – veo que eres una chica con mucha energía

— Más bien es una fangirl… - Javier no pudo seguir con su burla porque Ela le lanzo su zapatilla en el rostro

— ¡Cállate, estoy en mi derecho! – la chica posaba con los dos sabios mientras Oziel tomaba la foto

— Bueno, supongo que Oziel ya les comento todo lo que ha hecho en el mundo Shinobi – hablo Hamura ya después de la foto

— Así es y estamos más que preparados – hablo Javier con determinación

— Los elegiste sabiamente Oziel. En ellos se ve honestidad y sus peculiares actitudes serán muy necesarias en esa odisea que se avecina – hablo Hagoromo

— Ahora, ¿Cuál será su misión en el mundo Shinobi? – pregunto Hamura con seriedad

— Proteger a todos los inocentes en el mundo Shinobi – dijo Oscar con determinación

— Asegurarnos que en todas las aldeas Shinobi exista la paz – dijo Javier

— Crear una mejor historia y un mejor futuro para los habitantes de Konoha y de todo el mundo – continuo Ela con emoción

— Pero sobre todas las cosas… - dijo Oziel mirando a sus amigos que asintieron al mismo tiempo

— ¡Asegurarnos que Naruto y Hinata tengan el mejor final de todos! – dijeron los cuatro jóvenes con determinación

— Están listos – Hagoromo levanto sus manos hacia los jóvenes y Hamura lo imito – al ingresar por el portal, recibirán las habilidades y poderes con los que deseaban y por los cuales se prepararon

— Una vez que su objetivo principal se cumpla, ustedes regresaran a su mundo – dijo Hamura – buena suerte. Confiamos en ustedes

— Llego la hora – dijo Oziel caminando hacia el portal junto a sus amigos mientras pensaba con emoción – _Yugito, Kanna, pronto regresare_

Con ese último pensamiento, los cuatro jóvenes entraron al portal, listos para su misión. Una nueva aventura les esperaba en el mundo Shinobi.

 **Es hora de que el viaje de entrenamiento llegue a su fin**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Hola queridos lectores y amigos**

 **Un nuevo proyecto acaba de empezar, de la mano de nuevos amigos y compañeros.**

 **Ahora solo queda ver que aceptación recibe este nuevo proyecto.**

 **Quiero agradecer a quienes son parte de este proyecto y que tambien son escritores muy talentosos: JaviPozos (mi mentor y un compañero de confianza), Regina Alba Blossom ( Una amiga, a la que me gusta llamar hermana y a quien le confiaria mi cuenta) y OTAKUFire ( un gran amigo, compañero y quien me ayuda con las ideas e inspiración)**

 **Antes de despedirme, me gustaria invitarlos a la campaña de apoyo a los escritores, con nuestro lema:**

 **"Valora nuestro Trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Gracias a Ares-sama por la idea, quien tambien es un gran escritor y espero que den apoyo con sus ideas**

 **Sin mas, gracias por su apoyo**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92 fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	2. Los Frutos del entrenamiento

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Capítulo 1: Los Frutos del entrenamiento: Equipo #7 vs Equipo Nuevo**

En medio de un bosque, justo al medio día, un portal dimensional se abrió del cual salió Oziel usando de nuevo sus ropas de caballero, pero ahora tenía algunos recubrimientos metálicos en sus ropas, como sus hombros, brazos, piernas y parte del abdomen. Detrás del caballero aparecieron sus amigos, los cuales llevaban capuchas que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Javier usaba una verde oscura, pero desde el interior se reflejaba el brillo que destellaban sus anteojos; Oscar usaba una azul oscura y su altura lo hacía resaltar en el grupo; Riki, que era la nueva identidad de Ela, tenía una capucha roja escarlata que se amoldaba a su femenina figura, además de que salían unos pequeños mechones rojos de su capucha. Al cerrarse el portal, todos sintieron un estremecimiento en sus cuerpos, como si una descarga de poder los cubriera.

— Wow, me siento increíble – dijo Oscar mientras miraba sus manos – puedo sentir como mi chakra se eleva

— Esto es a lo que se referían los hermanos Otsutsuki – dijo Riki cerrando sus ojos para sentir todo su alrededor – ahora puedo percibir todo a mi alrededor

— Como sus cuerpos ya habían sido preparados para esto, son más receptivos a sus habilidades – dijo Oziel buscando su banda ninja en su capa para colocarla a la vista – cuando yo llegue, me sentí muy abrumado y eso también daño mi cuerpo

— ¿En dónde estamos exactamente? – pregunto Javier mirando a todos lados, para después enfocarse en el camino cerca del bosque – allá está el camino

— Así es. Por ahí llegaremos a Konoha – Oziel miro su brazo, donde un sello supresor se veía activado – lo bueno es que aun mi presencia sigue bloqueada para evitar ser detectado. Será mejor irnos ahora, así llegaremos…

— ¡Apúrate Oziel, ya queremos llegar a la aldea! – Riki grito ya corriendo sobre los árboles en compañía del resto de sus compañeros

— ¡Oigan, no me dejen hablando solo!

— ¡Pues muévete entonces! – gritaron Oscar y Javier para molestar al sujeto

Oziel solo pudo darles un rápido alcance mientras se mostraba molesto por la actitud de sus compañeros. Unos minutos después de seguir el camino, a lo lejos se vio la Roca Hokage en todo su esplendor. Oziel miro su brazo y se preparó para desactivar el sello de contención, con la idea de que sus conocidos supieran de su regreso.

— ¡Que emoción! – Riki agitaba sus brazos con emoción – ya quiero ver la aldea

— Sean pacientes. Hasta que no los presente con el Hokage, debemos estar tranquilos – dijo Oziel con una risita – ahora que desactive mi sello de contención, es probable que el Hokage, Yugito y Kanna-chan ya me hayan sentido

— Tú también estas emocionado por verlas – Javier vio como Oziel solo sonreía con calma

— De seguro quiere pasar tiempo de calidad con su prometida – dijo Oscar con perversión – tal vez aprovechen el tiempo perdido, puede ser en su departamento o tal vez… ¡Auch!

— Contrólate Oscar – dijo Riki dándole un zape al de capucha azul – deja que Oziel sea el que fantasee con su novia

Después de compartir algunos comentarios más, llegaron a la entrada, donde se encontraba algunos Terrible Terror dormidos. Pero estos despertaron al sentir la presencia de Oziel, los cuales se acercaron a los visitantes para saludarlos amigablemente. En eso, Koketsu sale de la cabina de peaje al lado de Izumo y Shisui, el cual ahora portaba un uniforme de Jounnin.

— Disculpen – Koketsu se acercó rápidamente – necesito que se identifique para…

— Valla chicos, es bueno ver que se comprometen con su labor – hablo Oziel al frente del grupo

— Oziel-sensei – Shisui fue el primero en reconocer la nueva apariencia del caballero – regreso justo como lo había dicho

— Por supuesto, sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas

— Incluso llego después de Naruto y Jiraiya-sama – hablo Izumo

— Entonces no tardare en darles alcance…

— Oigan, ¿los tres estaban en la cabina? – dijo Oscar mirando con sospecha a los tres

— Si, estábamos terminando nuestros informes – hablo Koketsu un poco nervioso

— ¿Y tenían que estar los tres al mismo tiempo para terminar ese trabajo? – continuo Javier ajustando sus gafas por debajo de su capucha

— Bueno… es que somos muy buenos amigos – hablo Shisui sintiéndose arrinconado – además, somos hombres muy responsables

— Así es, nosotros también hemos aprovechado estos años para entrenar – dijo Izumo chocando sus manos con Koketsu - ¿No es así mi amigo?

— Por supuesto que si mi amigo – ambos desprendían llamas de compañerismo, aunque pusieron nerviosos a Oziel, Riki y Shisui

— ¡Ja! ¡Gayyyy! – Javier y Oscar vitorearon con burla a los supuestos amigos, haciendo que los mencionados se enojaran

— _Ya se veía venir_ – pensó Riki con una risita

— A todo esto, ¿ellos vienen con usted Oziel-sensei? – pregunto Shisui desviando la burla a sus compañeros

— Si, informa al Hokage que ya estoy aquí – Oziel camino hacia la aldea junto a sus amigos – pero antes, quiero reunirme con mis estudiantes y con mi prometida

— Vamos Oziel, quiero ver la aldea – Riki se adelantó un poco al grupo para no perder el tiempo - ¡Va-mos, va-mos! ¡Rápido chicos!

— Parece una niña chiquita – dijo Javier con burla

Los tres guardias y los dragones vieron como el grupo caminaba hacia la aldea. Shisui se apresuró a ir a la oficina del Hokage para informar la importante llegada. El grupo de viajeros veía con admiración la aldea, pues era un increíble sueño hecho realidad para ellos. En eso, Oziel ve al frente a las personas que buscaba, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al verlos. Naruto usaba un pantalón ninja naranja con una franja negra a sus costados. Llevaba un chaleco naranja con negro de manga corta y una camisa de malla por debajo. En su espalda resaltaba el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki y su banda de la aldea ahora era de color negra. En su pierna derecha llevaba el estuche de los kunai de tres puntas que había recibido del caballero; Sasuke ahora usaba la ropa de la Policía de Konoha, pero sus mangas estaban más recogidas para estar más fresco. En su cintura llevaba la katana que recibió antes y en su frente estaba la banda de Konoha con una cinta azul más oscura; Sakura usaba una blusa del mismo tono rojo de siempre, pero era un poco más ajustada y parecía ser más resistente. En sus brazos estaban unas sudaderas de malla. Llevaba un short deportivo negro pegado que se cubría con una falda rosa con división a los lados, botas ninja y en sus manos estaban sus guantes sin yemas, pero con una pequeña placa metálica como protección. En su cintura estaban sus Tonfa-espadas y usaba una banda ninja con listón rojo como diadema, aun con su cabello recortado. En el grupo también estaba Konohamaru y sus amigos al igual que Jiraiya, el cual no tenía ningún cambio extraordinario, quienes conversaban con el rubio recién llegado.

— Me da gusto ver que regresaste con bien Naruto – dijo Sakura con alegría – sí que te tomaste tu tiempo

— Espero que te hayas vuelto muy fuerte Dobe – dijo Sasuke chocando su puño con su amigo – no quiero tener una victoria contra ti si no me das una buena pelea

— No te voy a decepcionar Teme, de veras – respondió el rubio con emoción – es bueno estar de vuelta

— ¡Oye Jefe! – todos voltearon a ver a Konohamaru, quien activo un jutsu que libero una nube de humo – **Jutsu Sexy**

Todos vieron la forma transformada de Konohamaru, mostrando a una linda chica de cabello castaño con un bikini de dos piezas pequeño que hacia resaltar su figura. La pose atrevida de la chica hizo que Jiraiya levantara sus pulgares mientras mostraba una mirada pervertida, aunque sorprendió y apeno a Sakura, mientras Sasuke solo fruncía el ceño, aunque si se ruborizo un poco.

— ¿Qué te pareció jefe? – Konohamaru regreso a la normalidad mientras hablaba con orgullo – mejore mucho la figura y el volumen

— Konohamaru, no deberías hacer ese jutsu tan infantil – dijo Naruto con un aire de madurez – yo ya no hago ese tipo de juegos

— _Valla, en serio que Naruto ha madurado_ \- Sakura pensaba con una risa tranquila – _no puedo esperar a ver qué clase de nuevas técnicas ha aprendido en su viaje de entrenamiento_

— ¡Eso que hiciste fue una burla a la técnica original! – dijo Naruto de forma exagerada - ¡Yo te mostrare mi nuevo **Súper Jutsu Sexy y Pervertido!**

— _Como tu Súper Jutsu Sexy…_

— ¡Aquí voy…!

— ¡NARUTO!

Sakura reacciono con enojo ante la actitud inmadura de su amigo y levanto su puño para golpearlo. Pero su puño fue detenido muy cerca del rostro de su compañero rubio por una mano desconocida. Todos los presentes miraron al recién llegado con sorpresa y luego con alegría al saber de quien se trataba.

— Naruto… dos años y medio entrenando y lo primero que haces es ese Jutsu – hablo Oziel con seriedad – creí que ya habías madurado

— Oziel-sensei – Sakura estaba sorprendida al igual que su novio y Naruto – regreso

— Y pequeña Sakura, ese golpe sí que era fuerte. Hiciste que me doliera la mano – dijo el caballero revolviendo el cabello de la peli rosa

— ¡Sensei! Ya no soy pequeña – la chica no contuvo la emoción y abrazo al caballero

— Es bueno verlo aquí sensei… - Sasuke no pudo articular palabra cuando fue atrapado por el abrazo de Oziel al igual que Naruto

— Bueno, les había dicho que llegaría justo detrás de Naruto – Oziel se separó de sus estudiantes para después mirar a Naruto – pero creo que eso no fue muy maduro de tu parte

— ¿Verdad que si sensei? – dijo Sakura con enojo ante su compañero

— No puedes ir por la calle haciendo un jutsu de ese tipo – continuo el caballero regañando al rubio que solo reía de forma inocente para evadir su castigo

— Naruto no ha cambiado nada…

— ¡Si vas a hacer ese jutsu, tienes que hacerlo muy bien! – dijo el caballero alentando a su alumno

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oziel-sensei! – Sakura se sorprendió y enojo ante la reacción del caballero

— Usted tampoco ha cambiado nada sensei – dijo Sasuke con pesar

— Solo vean esto chiquillos – Oziel unió sus manos para realizar su jutsu - **¡Jutsu Sexy!**

Una nube de humo rosa cubrió la calle y de ella apareció una chica de exuberantes medidas. Usaba un diminuto leotardo purpura que resaltaba su cuerpo. Su cabello era de un tono más vivo que su ropa y sus ojos de un destello rojo. Se encontraba descalza y se movía con mucha delicadeza. Jiraiya se desmayó ante tal belleza. Los hombres que acompañaban al caballero solo lograron cubrir sus narices, aunque ya habían soltado un poco de sangre. Sakura estaba totalmente ruborizada mientras cubría los ojos de Sasuke, aunque no pudo ocultar un poco de su hemorragia y el escuadrón Konohamaru estaban totalmente impresionado al igual que Naruto.

— ¡Hola chicos, la adorable Shampoo regreso! – hablo la chica frente a todos - ¿Les impresiona mi transformación?

— ¡Esta increíble! – gritaron Udon y Konohamaru

— Sin duda excepcional – dijo Jiraiya que se levantó con sus narices soltando chorros de sangre

— Valla, lo mejoro – hablo Oscar al lado de Javier

— Bueno, fue buena nuestra ayuda – respondió el chico de lentes

— Yo he visto mejores – dijo Riki con seriedad

— ¿Y qué opinan chicos? – la chica se puso frente al equipo 7 con una pose sexy - ¿Acaso no es impresionante mi transformación

— Eh, sensei… - Naruto reacciono con sorpresa al ver a alguien llegar atrás de su sensei transformado

— Sí que me tome el tiempo para hacerla. Sakura, no te pongas celosa de Shampoo – dijo la chica con un guiño

— Pero sensei… - Sakura se mostraba asustada al igual que Sasuke

— Vamos chicos, ¿Nadie tiene alguna opinión sobre mí…?

— Yo tengo una opinión

Oziel se asustó al escuchar una voz femenina detrás de él. Al mirar lentamente, descubrió a Yugito Nii con los brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina. Usaba la misma ropa de antes, pero ahora se veía un poco más veraniega y hermosa. Además se notaba que su semblante era más maduro y sereno.

— Yu-Yugito – tan nervioso se puso el caballero que su transformación desapareció y se veía totalmente asustado – te extrañe mi amor…

— Dos años y medio – la chica se acercó de forma amenazante al caballero mientras lo miraba a los ojos – dos años y medio estuve esperando a que regresaras de tu viaje de entrenamiento

— Bu-bueno yo…

— ¿Y lo primero que haces al llegar es un ridículo jutsu pervertido?

— No es ridículo – dijo Javier en un susurro, pero Riki lo callo

— Solo era un jueguito con mis jóvenes discípulos…

— Te apuesto 1000 Ryos a que le da sus pataditas – dijo Oscar en un susurro a Javier

— 2000 Ryos a que será una bofetada guajolotera – dijo el de lentes con una risita

— Le entro. 5000 a que será un puñetazo – dijo Riki uniéndose a la apuesta

— ¿Conque un juego? – Yugito trono sus nudillos con una risa malvada - ¡Pues yo también jugare!

Sin previo aviso, Oziel recibió un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago que le saco todo el aire al caballero y lo hizo volar al menos 500 metros de altura. Luego cayó a gran velocidad, haciendo un cráter en la calle de una gran profundidad. Todos los presentes se quedaron asustados ante la descomunal fuerza de la Jinchuriki, mientras los compañeros de Oziel pagaban con resignación su parte de la apuesta a Riki que sonreía con satisfacción y se acercaba al cráter donde estaba su compañero.

— Eso tuvo que dolerle – dijo la chica con una risa

— ¡Por supuesto que…! – Yugito cambio su semblante sorpresivamente al ver a la encapuchada - ¿Tu eres…?

— Me llamo Riki – dijo la chica con tranquilidad mientras sus otros amigos se acercaban – somos amigos de Oziel y vinimos con el

— Oh ya veo – el semblante de Yugito cambio drásticamente a uno más amable con los nuevos visitantes – es un gusto. Pero el Hokage pidió la presencia de su hijo que acaba de llegar al igual que el – cambiando de nuevo su semblante al de enojo, Yugito metió su mano del cráter y saco a Oziel jalándolo de la oreja

— ¡Auch! ¡mi orejita, orejita! – Oziel se quejaba del dolor con lágrimas exageradas

— Tu y yo hablaremos después, pero ahora debes ir con el Hokage – Yugito camino hacia la torre Hokage jalando a su prometido de la oreja

— ¡Está bien, pero suelta mi orejita! – Oziel no pudo protestar y fue llevado a rastras con el Hokage

Los compañeros de Oziel los siguieron, seguidos del equipo #7 y Jiraiya, dejando atrás al equipo de Konohamaru. Pero la curiosidad por conocer la identidad de los acompañantes del caballero era grande. Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Hokage, Minato revisaba algunos pergaminos, mientras a su lado estaba Elma y Tsunade, quienes le ayudaban con algunas cosas por revisar. En eso, la puerta se abre, donde entra Yugito jalando al caballero de su oreja para después ponerlo en frente del Hokage. El resto del grupo que los seguía entran después de ellos. Los amigos del caballero se quedaron atrás, manteniéndose en silencio, aunque los tres se mostraban emocionados por estar en frente de tan importantes personajes para ellos.

— Ya regrese con mi prometido Hokage – Yugito se cruzó de brazos mientras se mostraba molesta con el caballero – también Naruto y Jiraiya-san llegaron

— Hola papa, es bueno regresar, de veras – dijo Naruto estrechando su mano con su padre que lo recibió con un cálido abrazo

— Me alegro de verte hijo – dijo Minato apartándose del abrazo de su hijo – veo que has crecido mucho en estos años. Oziel-san, también me da gusto verte. Veo que tuviste una bienvenida un poco diferente a la que me imagine

— Creo que yo me lo busque – Oziel sobaba su oreja adolorida con una risita, tratando de conseguir una mirada de su prometida, pero ella desvió la suya con enojo – pero he vuelto como lo prometí

— Y por lo que veo, trajiste compañía – dijo Minato al ver a los tres encapuchados

— Así es. Ellos vienen de las mismas tierras que yo y nos ayudaran – Oziel permitió que sus compañeros se acercaran mientras el resto los miraba con sorpresa

— La aldea los recibe con las puertas abiertas – dijo Minato hacia los desconocidos - ¿Quieren presentarse?

Los tres encapuchados retiraron sus capas y revelaron sus apariencias y ropas nuevas a los presentes. Javier usaba unas ropas similares a las de Oziel, pero su capa era gris oscura y su camisa era negra. Usaba un pantalón ninja color negro y en su espalda estaba su nueva arma, un Martillo-hacha de tamaño mediano que desprendía un brillo metálico increíble; Oscar llevaba un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camisa negra de manga corta que remarcaba su trabajado cuerpo. Además tenía un chaleco de mezclilla similar a los Chunin de la aldea, pero con un toque más militar. En su espalda estaba una fina, pero resistente espada cristalina, como si fuera de diamante; Riki usaba una blusa tipo kimono amarilla de manga larga que dejaba ver su vientre, el cual estaba cubierto por blusa roja. Usaba una falda larga color violeta que cubría sus piernas y llevaba unas sandalias ninja color moradas. En su cinturón estaba dos espadas cortas muy finas, pero se les veía peligrosas. Algo que Naruto y Minato notaron, es que Riki tenía una larga cabellera roja que resaltaba mucho.

— Permítanme presentarlos. El primero… - Oziel no pudo seguir con sus palabras, porque fue tirado al suelo por Javier

— Yo me presentare – Javier tosió un poco para llamar la atención - ¡Soy el sujeto que ha llegado desde tierras muy distantes para proteger a los débiles y hacer temblar al mal! ¡Soy quienes los niños adoran y por quienes las mujeres suspiran! ¡Yo soy el poderoso, simpático, magnifico, el inigualable Javier Pozos!

El sujeto había realizado unas extrañas poses mientras se presentaba, para terminar con sus manos levantadas al cielo en una pose de victoria y siendo cubierto por mucho confeti y luces brillantes que eran lanzadas por Oscar, quien parecía darle ánimos a su presentación. Todos los presentes solo tenían una gota de sudor resbalando por detrás de su nuca, en señal de desconcierto. En eso, Riki le da un zape al de lentes con un rubor en sus mejillas.

— Volviste a exagerar – dijo Riki mientras levantaba un pequeño letrero con un nueve – pero te quedo mejor que antes

— La perfeccione en estos días – Javier ajustaba sus lentes, haciéndolos brillar

— Eso fue cruel – dijo Oziel levantándose con enojo - ¡La próxima vez, dime que harás eso!

— Bueno, pero no te enojes – dijo Javier ya recuperando la compostura

— Yo pienso que fue una presentación genial, de veras – dijo Naruto con una risa

— No, no lo fue – dijeron Sakura y Sasuke con seriedad

— Bueno, ahora me toca a mí – Oscar se puso al frente, cerca de la puerta de la oficina – me llamo Oscar, pero ustedes pueden llamarme…

— ¡Naruto! – la puerta se abrió de golpe, empujando a Oscar al suelo con dolor

Todos vieron como entraba Kushina a la oficina un poco cansada por haber corrido desde su hogar. Al ver a su hijo, se lanzó a apapacharlo, pero la que más suspiro de la ternura de la escena fue Riki que estaba enternecida por ver a su peli roja favorita.

— Me da gusto que ya hayas regresado mi niño, en serio – dijo Kushina abrazando a su hijo - ¿Fue bueno tu viaje?

— Claro mama, te dije que estaría bien, de veras – dijo Naruto aceptando el abrazo de su madre

— ¡Que tierno se ve eso! – dijo Riki con emoción – son una bonita familia

— Oziel regresaste – Kushina saludo al caballero y después vio a sus compañeros, en especial a la chica peli roja – que hermoso cabello el tuyo, en serio

— Muchas gracias, que usted lo diga es un honor – Riki no pudo ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas

— Pero ella usa tin… - las palabras de Javier no continuaron porque fue golpeado con fuerza y enviado hacia la pared

— ¡Cállate Javier! ¡Recuerda que aun soy tu sempai y me debes respeto!

— Bueno, ¿Y cómo te llamas?

— Permítame – la joven peli roja ondeo su cabello para colocarlo detrás de su espalda – mi nombre, es Riki Uzumaki, ¡Y soy la guerrera roja orgullosa de su belleza que resplandece en el cielo y la tierra!

A diferencia de la presentación de Javier, la de Riki parecía ser más atractiva para los presentes. Pero Kushina y Naruto quedaron asombrados con ella, pues les pareció simplemente genial. Después de las presentaciones, el equipo 7 se encontraba frente al escritorio del Hokage con Oziel y Yugito a su lado. Los compañeros del caballero observaban el momento con tranquilidad.

— Los tres se han entrenado después de estos casi tres años – dijo Minato mirando a los tres ninjas – y me gustaría ver el fruto de ese entrenamiento. Para eso, solicite el apoyo de alguien

— Creo que aquí entro yo

En eso, Kakashi apareció en la ventana afuera de la oficina del Hokage. Al parecer su traje de Jounnin parecía ser más resistente y ya no cubría su ojo izquierdo, en donde se veía su Sharingan en su máximo esplendor. Además, llevaba el arma que Oziel le otorgo hace tiempo.

— Es bueno verte Kakashi – hablo Oziel chocando su puño con el peli plateado – veo que ahora dominas bien ese Sharingan

— Si, tuve tiempo para hacerlo – respondió el ninja copia mientras miraba a sus nuevos compañeros – y veo que trajiste compañía de tu viaje

— Bueno, ya sabes que no me gusta viajar solo

— A propósito Kakashi-sensei – Naruto se acercó al peli plateado mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas – un pequeño regalo para usted

— Esto es… - Kakashi se impresiono al ver un libro de pasta verde en sus manos – "Tácticas para hacerlo"

— Es mi nueva edición y con mi firma – dijo Jiraiya con orgullo – lo bueno es que obtuve muy buenas ideas antes del viaje

— Si, que bien – Tsunade se ruborizo cuando vio como Jiraiya le sonreía sabiendo de donde había obtenido esas ideas

— A propósito – Riki se acercó al peli plateado sacando un pergamino de entre sus cosas – Oziel me conto de su gusto por este tipo de literatura, así que le traje algo que le puede interesar

La chica mostro un libro que se titulaba "Amos y Mazmorras" y Kakashi se quedó intrigado, pues si era cierto tendría una lectura muy impresionante.

— Le agradezco señorita, créame que los leeré…

— Pues será después de mañana – dijo Minato llamando la atención de todos – mañana evaluaremos el fruto de su entrenamiento junto con Kakashi y Oziel

— También me gustaría poner a prueba las habilidades de mis compañeros – dijo el caballero – ellos también desean unirse a la plantilla shinobi de la aldea

— Me parece bien – dijo Minato

— Eso será genial, de veras – Naruto se emocionó mientras se preparaba para salir – a propósito, ¿Saben si Hinata está en su casa? Me muero por verla

— Lo siento Naruto, pero ella salió en una misión junto con su equipo y regresaran en una semana – dijo Yugito desalentando al rubio

— Que mal – Riki se mostró triste por la noticia

— Eso explica por qué Kanna no había venido a buscarme al sentir mi presencia

— ¿Y apenas recuerdas a tu hija? – Yugito volvió a enojarse con Oziel

— ¡Lo siento! – Oziel se puso de rodillas ante las palabras de su novia

— Bueno Naruto, pero hay alguien que si tienes que ver ahora – dijo Kushina con una sonrisa

— Lamento la tardanza, pero ya llegue – en eso, apareció Shizune en la oficina

Shizune entro con una bebe en brazos. Era una pequeña de al menos dos años o un poco más. Tenía el cabello largo y rojo atado en dos pequeñas coletas, sus ojos eran de color violeta y usaba un lindo vestidito floreado color naranja claro con zapatillas negras. En sus mejillas tenía dos pares de bigotes, similares a los de Naruto. La que más impresión tuvo con la pequeña fue Riki, que simplemente no pudo contener la emoción y se puso en frente de la pequeña.

— ¡Por Kami, eres una bebe hermosa! – dijo Riki estando frente a ella - ¡Mira que adorable eres!

— ¿Adolable? – balbuceo la pequeña con inocencia para después sonreír a Riki

— ¡Que linda! – la chica se desmayó por la ternura de la bebe, para ser cargada por Oscar y Javier

— Ella es… - Naruto no pudo contener una pequeña lagrima de emoción al ver a la pequeña

— Ella es tu hermana – Kushina cargo a la bebe para que la viera de cerca – tu hermana Yuna Uzumaki

— Yuna – Naruto se acercó a la pequeña para sonreírle – hola hermanita, soy tu hermano Naruto, de veras

— ¿Naluto? – la pequeña fue cargada por el rubio y después acaricio con sus manitas sus mejillas y luego sus bigotes - ¡Helmano!

— Sí, soy tu hermano, de veras

— ¡De velas! – la pequeña sonrió para después abrazar al rubio que le devolvió el abrazo con cariño

— Que tierno – Sakura no pudo contener las lágrimas por tan emotiva escena mientras Sasuke tomaba su mano

— Sí que es una bebe muy hermosa – dijo Oziel con una sonrisa, para después ver como Yugito sonreía viendo a la pequeña, pero manteniendo su enojo con el caballero

— Bueno, chicos vallan a prepararse para el día de mañana. Nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento #7 a las 8:00 de la mañana

— Naruto, debo alimentar a tu hermana. Ve a casa con Karin y Tayuya y nos veremos para la cena, en serio

— Claro mama – el chico miro a sus amigos mientras salía – vamos a comer Ramen, de veras

— Mientras tenga tomates, por mí no hay problema – dijo Sasuke saliendo de la oficina de la mano de Sakura que solo reía ante los comentarios de su amigo y su novio

Unos minutos después, en la oficina solo se encontraban Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Elma y el equipo de Oziel con Yugito. Riki cargaba a la pequeña Yuna con alegría, mientras frotaba sus mejillas con las de la pequeña.

— Es bueno verlo de nuevo Oziel-sempai – dijo Elma con alegría – veo que el consejo de Fafnir-kun le sirvió

— Ya lo creo Elma – Oziel miro al Hokage con un poco de seriedad – es bueno ver que Naruto regreso con bien a la aldea

— Y también es bueno verte Oziel. Sobre tus amigos…

— Si, también son guardianes – dijo el caballero ante la duda del rubio Hokage – después de lo ocurrido con Orochimaru, me di cuenta que necesitaba ayuda. Y en ellos confió

— Por lo que veo, se ve que son fuertes – hablo Jiraiya mirando a los tres sujetos, en especial a la chica – pero ella

— No eres Uzumaki de sangre – Kushina vio como Riki se puso un poco nerviosa, en especial mientras miraba su cabello – aunque el tinte que usas lo hace ver muy natural

— Ela lo hizo ver muy natural – dijo Javier con una risa para recibir otro golpe por parte de la chica

— ¡Javier baka! – Riki se enojó con el chico para después mirar a Kushina – perdone por la ofensa, pero se toda la historia del Clan Uzumaki y los respeto por ser un poderoso clan

— Descuida jovencita, no estoy enojada. De hecho me halagas con tu actitud y reacciones, en serio – dijo la peli roja madre mientras cargaba a su bebe – y no te preocupes. Ante mí, te considero una Uzumaki de sangre. Además, le agradas a mi pequeña Yuna, en serio

— ¡En selio! – la pequeña rio al imitar a su madre, haciendo que Riki soltara una lagrima, mientras sonreía con alivio

— Gracias, Kushina-san – Riki tomo la mano de la mujer y la beso con cariño – es un honor para mí que diga esas palabras. Y me alegro que esta pequeña me regale una sonrisa suya

— Sí que es emotiva – dijo Oscar al lado de Oziel mientras Javier se recuperaba del golpe

— Cuando se trata de algo relacionado a los Uzumaki, siempre se pone así – Oziel sonrió ante la actitud de su amiga para después ver a Jiraiya - ¿Algo ocurrió en mi ausencia?

— Supe que Akatsuki se ha puesto en movimiento – hablo el Sanín sapo mientras Tsunade lo abrazaba con cariño – Iwagakure reporto la desaparición de sus Jinchurikis

— Justo como lo predijimos – hablo Javier poniéndose serio ante esas palabras – debemos ponernos alerta ante los movimientos de Akatsuki

— Si pero, también se ven desesperados – continuo hablando Jiraiya – según nuestro informante, reintegraron a Orochimaru en sus filas como pilar de investigación

— ¡¿Qué?! – Oziel libero un peligroso instinto asesino que alerto a sus compañeros y asusto a la pequeña Yuna – esa maldita serpiente

— Ssshhh, ya pequeña Yuna-chan – Riki calmaba a la pequeña bebe que había llorado un poco – ese escenario no lo vimos en ningún momento

— Orochimaru debió contarles sobre la debilidad de los dragones con la **Oleander Azul** – continuo hablando Oziel

— Aunque no hemos tenido otros ataques en la aldea, mucho menos en Kumo o Suna – hablo Elma con seriedad – aunque en Suna son pocos los dragones que viven ahí por los climas secos del lugar, la vigilancia es buena

— Pero el siguiente movimiento de Akatsuki será en Suna – dijo Oscar – así que debemos estar listos

— Por eso debemos comprobar las habilidades de Naruto y sus amigos – continuo Oziel retomando la calma – por ahora, mis amigos necesitaran un lugar para quedarse

— De preferencia, me gustaría un departamento grande para mi sola – dijo Riki mirando con sospecha a sus amigos solteros – no quiero tener fisgones cerca de mi

— _Rayos_ – fue el pensamiento de Javier y Oscar

— Les conseguiré un departamento grande para ustedes – dijo Minato retomando la calma en el lugar – mañana que sea la evaluación de los chicos, les entregare sus propias bandas de la aldea

— Bien, por mientras les mostrare un poco de la aldea y… ¡Auch, mi orejita!

— Con todo respeto Hokage, pero ¿Podría alguien más mostrarles la aldea a los amigos de mi prometido? – Yugito jalaba de nuevo la oreja del caballero mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia – tengo algunas cosas que hablar con mi prometido

— Claro Yugito-san – dijo Minato con nervios

— Bueno, nos vemos mañana – Yugito salió con tranquilidad sin soltar la oreja de Oziel

— ¡Espera, me duele! – Oziel no pudo hacer nada mientras era jalado por su novia

— Disculpa Riki-chan – dijo Jiraiya en frente de la joven peli roja - ¿Tendrás una copia de ese libro tuyo que puedas prestarme?

— No hay problema Jiraiya-sama – la chica saco varios pergaminos que contenían varios libros de la chica – si usted me da una copia de sus novelas, yo le daré algunas de las copias de mis libros

— Y ella nos llama pervertidos a nosotros – dijo Oscar con pesar

— Ya sabes lo que dicen, la leona no es como la pintan – Javier se hecho a reír junto a Oscar, hasta que fueron golpeados con fuerza en sus cabezas, destruyendo el piso de la oficina

— ¡Cállense par de bakas! – dijo Riki con enojo

— ¡Bakas, bakas! – dijo Yuna con una risita apuntando a los golpeados chicos

Con unas risitas, los chicos fueron guiados por Kushina y Shizune por la aldea para después ser llevados a donde sería su nuevo hogar. Unas horas después, cerca de un viejo campo de entrenamiento y con la puesta de sol en el horizonte, Yugito caminaba delante de Oziel con los brazos cruzados sin detenerse, mientras el caballero caminaba detrás de ella a forma de regaño, la chica lo había sacado de la oficina del Hokage y cuando salieron, le ordeno que hiciera un clon de sombra para que dejara su equipaje en su hogar. Luego le dijo que lo siguiera sin decir nada. El pobre viajero intento hablar con la chica, pero ella no le contestaba ninguna palabra, elevando los nervios del pobre. Caminaron por el campo de entrenamiento hasta llegar a un pequeño lago abandonado. La chica se detuvo en frente del lago sin dirigir la mirada al caballero que se detuvo detrás de ella, tratando de articular alguna palabra que le ayudara, pero por primera vez, no sabía que decir.

— Yugito, sé que hice mal con lo de la broma – dijo Oziel en un susurro triste – solo quería, bromear un poco con los chicos. Y sé que debí buscarte al momento de mi llegada. Quería sorprenderte al igual que Kanna, pero yo…

— Dos años y medio – Yugito miro al cielo sin mirar al caballero – desde el primer día que te fuiste, todas las tardes, me dirigía a la entrada de la aldea, con la idea de que regresaras. Tenía la ligera impresión de que volverías, arrepentido de la idea de dejarnos

— Yugito…

— Paso un mes y supe que en serio ese viaje era necesario. Intente contactarte con Timaeus o cualquier otro dragón. Incluso recurrí a Lucoa en mi desesperación. Todos me dijeron que habías regresado a tu mundo para entrenar. Entonces tuve miedo – Yugito se dio la vuelta para ver al caballero mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – todas las noches, la soledad me hacía dudar de tu regreso. Pero miraba el anillo que nos enlazaba y me decía a mí misma, que debía seguir confiando. Que debía ser paciente

— … Yugito

— Y cuando había perdido un poco de esas esperanzas, sentí tu presencia. Me llene de mucha emoción y fui a buscarte. Al verte, mi corazón estallo, pero también me invadió el enojo de tu ausencia. Y yo… - Yugito cubrió su rostro mientras se dejaba controlar por el llanto – en vez de recibirte con los brazos abiertos, me enoje sin sentido. El jutsu no me importo, ni siquiera que no fueras a buscarme. Me hubiera gustado que me sorprendieras… pero yo…

— Yugito – Oziel abrazo a la chica frente a él, mientras la chica sentía algo húmedo caer sobre su cabello – yo también te extrañe mucho

— Oziel… - Yugito vio como el caballero también lloraba mientras le sonreía

— Desde el primer día en que me fui extrañe tu presencia, también la de Kanna. Quería regresar, llevarlas conmigo. Pero tenía que irme para ser más fuerte y protegerlas. No me importa que te enojes conmigo. Pero no soporto verte así de triste. Eres la persona más importante para mí y eso no cambiara nunca. Te amo

— Yo también te amo – Yugito acerco su rostro al del caballero y le dio un beso que los unió por un pequeño, pero maravilloso instante – no vuelvas a irte de mi lado por favor

— Yugito, nunca lo hare. Estoy en casa

— Bienvenido cariño

La pareja volvió a unir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión mientras el sol se ocultaba en la lejanía, dándoles ese momento único y lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Al día siguiente, la reconciliada pareja caminaba hacia el campo donde sería la prueba. Yugito estaba aferrada al brazo de su prometido con mucho cariño, mientras Oziel apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de su novia. Al llegar, ven a Riki con algunas manchas de tinta en su rostro y haciendo calentamientos, mientras Javier se encuentra meditando, aunque se le veía más bien dormido y Oscar contaba algo de dinero en sus manos que guardo al ver a la pareja del caballero llegar.

— Buenos días chicos – Oziel saludo a todos, aunque Javier despertó de golpe para aparentar normalidad

— Veo que ya se reconciliaron – dijo Oscar con una risita mirando a Riki – ahora paga

— Rayos y yo que quería ayudarlos a reconciliarse – dijo la peli roja sacando un poco de dinero con enojo

— Ya estamos a mano por lo de ayer

— Ahora si puedo conocerlos mejor – dijo Yugito con una risita – y me disculpo por la escena que cause ayer

— Está bien, después de todo es algo normal en nuestro grupo – Javier bostezo con pesadez y luego miro a Oziel – y eso que solo has visto la transformación de Shampoo…

— ¡Cállate Javier! – el caballero fulmino con la mirada al de lentes para después sentir la mirada acusatoria de su novia

— Ya hablaremos de eso después – dijo la rubia tratando de mantener la calma – así que, son igual que Oziel

— Así es y venimos para ayudar en este mundo – dijo Riki con una sonrisa – y ayudar a desarrollar más la relación de Naruto y Hinata

— Bueno, fue una lástima que Hinata no esté en la aldea – dijo Yugito – ella quería estar aquí cuando el regresara, pero surgió esa misión. Kanna de seguro está desesperada por venir hacia acá, pero es una Chunin responsable

— ¿Chunin? Entonces ella… - Oziel se sorprendió demasiado al saber el nuevo rango de la pequeña dragón – y no pude ver eso

— Claro, fue hace un año – dijo Yugito calmando al chico que estaba de rodillas en el suelo – descuida, ya la felicitaras cuando la veas

— Oigan, ya llegaron los demás

Todos vieron a donde Oscar señalaba por donde llegaba el resto del grupo. Naruto y su familia, al igual que Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura estaban presentes. Además también llegaron Itachi e Izumi, quienes ahora llevaban uniformes Jounnin, dejando ya su cargo de ANBU.

— Bueno, llego la hora de poner a prueba sus nuevas habilidades – dijo Minato mirando a Oziel – también quiero comprobar tus nuevas habilidades

— Me parece bien. Para los combates, me gustaría que fueran uno contra uno – Oziel miro a sus compañeros que esperaban ansiosos por los combates – Sasuke luchara contra Javier

— Bien, será interesante enfrentar al heredero del Clan Uchiha – Javier sonreía con malicia mientras Sasuke se ponía serio

— Después será Naruto contra Riki – dijo Oziel continuando con la preparación – y el ultimo Sakura contra Oscar

— Prefiero que uses mi alias, el cual es…

— ¡Si, me enfrentare a Naruto! – Riki interrumpió con emoción las palabras del chico que solo se deprimió

— Bien, entonces me tendré que enfrentar a ti – dijo Kakashi con un suspiro – no te vayas a sobre pasar conmigo

— Para hacerlo más justo – continuo hablando Oziel – Yugito luchara junto a ti

— Por mí no hay problema, después de todo estuve entrenando en estos años – dijo Yugito con una risa de confianza

— Entonces procederemos con el primer combate – continuo Minato mirando a los demás – Sasuke contra Javier

Los mencionados pasaron al frente del campo de entrenamiento, listos para el combate. Sakura y Sasuke apoyaban a su compañero mientras el grupo de Oziel miraba con ansias como se desenvolvería el combate. El Uchiha toma su arma mientras activa su Sharingan normal.

— No voy a bajar la guardia con usted – dijo Sasuke concentrándose en el combate – si son compañeros de Oziel-sensei, es obvio que ustedes son igual de poderosos. Así que iré con todo en este combate…

— Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo? – Javier se encontraba distraído mirando al cielo – es que, vi una linda nube en el cielo

— Hmp, también son igual de confiados que Oziel-sensei. En ese caso – Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó al ataque con su espada, pero esta fue detenida por el individuo

— Perdona, solo quería bromear un poco – Javier revelo un Rinnegan mientras detenía el ataque del Uchiha con su Martillo-hacha – pero es hora de ponernos serios

Sasuke se separó en un salto y lleno su arma con Chakra de rayo. Javier solo movió su arma con velocidad a su alrededor, creando un sonido que solo Sasuke pudo percibir. Cuando se lanzó al ataque, Javier había desaparecido de su rango de visión. En eso, el Uchiha fue empujado por una extraña energía. Los empujones seguían mientras Sasuke no lograba localizar a su rival, aunque dedujo claramente lo que ocurría.

— Eso parece Genjutsu – dijo Itachi mirando el combate con detalle – pero el Sharingan de Sasuke debió protegerlo

— Hay muchas formas de manifestar un Genjutsu – dijo Oziel analizando los movimientos de Sasuke y Javier – esa es una de las especialidades de Javier. Aunque su dominio de esa arma y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no se queda atrás

— El Rinnegan en Javier le ayuda mucho a darle fuerza a los Genjutsu que utiliza – dijo Riki

En el campo de batalla, Sasuke intensifico la electricidad en su arma y logro despejar su mente y lanzar un ataque eléctrico a la posición de Javier, quien lo detuvo con su arma. En eso, Sasuke aparece frente a su contrincante y logra hacer un corte muy cerca de su rostro. El combate con sus armas se intensifica, aunque la velocidad de Sasuke parece incrementar mientras observa con más detalle los movimientos de su rival. Javier ve con sorpresa el Mangekyo Sharingan de Sasuke activado, lo que explica su repentino incremento de velocidad de reflejos. Javier intensifica la fuerza en su Rinnegan y logra adre mentar un poco Sasuke al sentir su intimidación, la cual es igual a la de Oziel.

— A ver qué haces con esto – Javier empieza con varias posiciones, mientras el filo de su hacha empieza a brillar – **Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Guillotina Titán**

Una peligrosa ráfaga cortante de viento sale desde el arma de Javier que golpea a Sasuke de lleno, mientras una gran cantidad de árboles detrás de él es cortada con gran facilidad, sorprendiendo a todos. Sakura se asustó al ver tal despliegue de técnica, pero luego se tranquiliza al ver que su novio se encuentra bien, pues había logrado cubrirse con la caja torácica de su **Susanoo** , el cual era morado. Sasuke no perdió más tiempo y manifestó la parte superior del **Susanoo** pero solo logro crear un poco de tejido en este. Con gran velocidad, empezó a lanzar ataques muy poderosos a Javier, que los esquivaba con un poco de dificultad mientras retenía los ataques con su arma. Sasuke aprovecho una pequeña apertura y utilizo su **Chidori** para golpear a Javier, pero este ya estaba listo con un **Rasengan** para contrarrestarlo. Pero no se esperó que Sasuke desapareciera de su campo de visión rápidamente.

— **¡Amaterasu!** – Sasuke se encontraba sobre Javier mientras invocaba las llamas negras sobre Javier

— **¡Shinra Tensei!** – Javier activo la técnica, desviando las llamas a su alrededor

— ¡Suficiente! – Oziel se acercó al frente mientras aplaudía con tranquilidad – eso fue increíble

— Debo decir que lograste liberar ese **Amaterasu** con gran habilidad – dijo Javier colocando su arma en su espalda – sí que eres un Uchiha poderoso. Pero aun te falta ser tan genial como yo

— Si usted lo dice – Sasuke guardaba su katana mientras cerraba sus ojos para desactivar su Sharingan y luego levanto su puño hacia Javier – fue una buena pelea

— Espero que para la próxima seas más fuerte – Javier choco su puño y luego lo levanto con un movimiento de dedos - ¡Balalalalá!

— Has mejorado mucho Sasuke – dijo Oziel cortando ese extraño saludo – por lo que veo, has empezado a dominar a la perfección tu nuevo Sharingan y sus habilidades. ¿Has manifestado alguna otra habilidad?

— Además del **Susanoo** y **Amaterasu,** también puedo usar el **Tsukoyomi**

— Bueno, solo te falta aprender a distribuir bien tu chakra y controlar el blanco de tu **Amaterasu**. Fuera de eso, tu velocidad y dominio de la katana que te di es muy fuerte. Con los nuevos ejercicios que prepare para ti, te volverás aún más fuerte

— Gracias sensei – Sasuke hizo una reverencia al caballero y Javier y luego camino a donde estaban sus amigos

— Lo hiciste bien Sasuke-kun – Sakura recibió a su novio con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – estuviste increíble

— En serio que te has vuelto muy fuerte Teme, de veras – dijo Naruto chocando su puño con el Uchiha

— Naruto-kun tiene razón – dijo Riki con emoción – sí que eres un hábil y talentoso ninja

— Oye, ¿Y yo como lo hice? – dijo Javier poniéndose al lado de la joven peli roja

— Tú lo hiciste bien – la forma aburrida de Riki deprimió un poco a Javier

— Nadie me quiere – dijo el de lentes con tristeza

— Ahora el siguiente combate – hablo Minato llamando la atención de los presentes – Naruto contra Riki

— ¡Ya me toca! – Riki salió rápidamente mientras arrastraba a Naruto de su camisa

— ¡Vamos Naruto, tu puedes! – dijo Kushina alentando a su hijo

— ¡Naluto! ¡Naluto! – la pequeña Yuna balbuceaba para apoyar a su hermano mayor

La peli roja se colocó delante del rubio estirando los brazos mostrándose muy ansiosa, mientras Naruto sacaba sus Kunai plateados de 3 puntas.

— Voy a pelear con todas mis habilidades, de veras – hablo Naruto poniéndose en posición de combate

— Te veo muy animado Naruto-kun – dijo Riki con una sonrisa – sabes algo, siempre es bueno premiar todo esfuerzo. Te propongo un trato, si logras vencerme en este combate, te pagare una cita completa con la linda Hinata-chan para cuando ella regresa

— ¿De veras? Eso me parece una buena motivación

— ¡Oye Riki! ¡No olvides que se te acabo el dinero por todo lo que comimos en Ichiraku! – grito Javier mientras Oscar se reía

— No hay problema, usare el dinero de Oziel – dijo la chica con una risa

— ¿Qué yo que? – Oziel iba a protestar, pero la chica peli roja hizo una mirada de petición que el caballero no pudo rechazar – bien. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir

— No te aseguro nada – la peli roja saco sus armas para la pelea - ¡Vamos Naruto!

Sin esperar más, Naruto dio un rápido salto para atacar a Riki, pero antes de conseguir su ataque, un sello se activó en el suelo y una explosión de pintura naranja cubrió su rostro y parte de sus ropas.

— Ya empezó con sus bromas – dijo Javier con cierto fastidio

— Algo tenía que aprender de ti – dijo Oziel a su lado

— ¡Oye! – Naruto vio con enojo lo que le sucedió y luego empezó a reír – esa fue buena

— Regla básica del combate Naruto-kun – dijo Riki con una risita – nunca te apresures a lanzar el primer ataque si no conoces al enemigo

— Bueno, ya no cometeré ese error – Naruto lanzo varios de sus kunai de tres puntas en varias direcciones – ahora si llegare a ti

Naruto desapareció en un destello naranja y se movió por varios lados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando estaba más cerca de Riki, otro sello se activó y esta vez, un gran chorro de agua se disparó al rostro del rubio, quien cayó de espalda al perder la concentración.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? ¿Fue demasiado fresco para ti? – dijo Riki con una risita

— Ese fue un mal chiste – dijo Oscar con seriedad

— Bien, entonces necesitare más apoyo para vencerte, de veras. **¡Jutsu Multi clones de Sombra!**

Varios clones saltaron sobre Riki, pero una gran cantidad de sellos se activó, los cuales cambiaron las ropas de los clones a unas más chistosas, como ropas de payasos, vaqueros, bailarinas, piratas, luchador de zumo y otros más que pusieron en ridículo a todos los clones y haciendo que Riki cayera al suelo riéndose con locura mientras el resto solo podían ver con una gota detrás de su nuca la pintoresca escena.

— ¡Oye Riki, ya tómatelo en serio! – dijo Javier con seriedad – ya te divertiste

— Está bien, solo quería mostrarle a Naruto-kun mi lado divertido…

— Si, reconozco que eres graciosa – los clones desaparecieron mientras el original ya se había cambiado de ropas – pero ya fueron sufrientes juegos

De repente, Naruto libero un manto de chakra naranja de una forma salvaje, pero se mantenía sonriendo a forma de desafío. Con fuerza, coloco sus manos en el suelo y libero un pulso de chakra que destruyo todos los sellos que habían sido colocados por la chica peli roja. Al terminar, Naruto libero dos colas y se preparó para pelear.

— Veo que si tendré que ponerme seria – Riki concentro una gran cantidad de chakra y tres puntas filosas salieron desde su espalda – bailemos Naruto-kun

El rubio Jinchuriki dio un rápido salto y se preparó para atacar, pero fue detenido por dos **Cadenas de Diamantina Purpuras** que brotaron de la espalda de Riki. Una tercera cadena salió disparada hacia Naruto, pero este desapareció en un destello naranja, y volvió a aparecer cerca de la posición de la chica. Riki empezó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Naruto, lanzando golpes muy cerca de su cuerpo, pero el rubio sentía los golpes en todo su cuerpo, comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

— Utiliza su chakra para hacer golpes de efecto retardado – dijo Jiraiya al lado de Tsunade – veo que esa chica ha llevado un buen entrenamiento base del Modo Sabio

— Riki fue un poco más apegada al entrenamiento tradicional y su uso de chakra de manera tan concentrada, le permite realizar esa técnica con mucha eficacia – hablo Oziel

— Lo que me sorprende más, es el color de sus cadenas – continuo hablando Kushina – ya que son purpuras, significa que tiene dotes de sellado y una gran conexión con la naturaleza, en serio

— ¡Liki, Naluto! – Yuna gritaba para apoyar a los dos combatientes con mucha emoción

Riki concentro una gran cantidad de chakra en sus puños y lanzo varios golpes al aire hacia Naruto que terminaron ser potentes rafas. Pero Naruto desapareció antes de recibir dichos golpes. En eso, desde el cielo, una gran lluvia de Kunai cayó sobre Riki, quien uso sus cadenas para protegerse de ellas o desviarlas. Cuando estaba por regresar al combate, sintió un gran peligro detrás de ella y al mirar de reojo, comprobó que Naruto estaba detrás de ella con un inmenso **Razen Shuriken** listo para golpearla, pero este se había detenido a escasos centímetros de ella.

— Eso fue muy inteligente – dijo Riki con un suspiro – entre la lluvia de kunai, había algunos de tus especiales de tres puntas y no pude desviarlos como quería. Así que uno cayo a mi espalda y te tele transportaste detrás de mí. Pero nunca sentí en que momento preparaste tu **Razen Shuriken**

— Desde que libere mi manto de chakra, mande un clon a realizarlo – explico Naruto disminuyendo la intensidad de su técnica poco a poco – cuando tuve la oportunidad, tome la técnica lista y aquí esta

— Sin duda, eres muy hábil Naruto-kun, te has ganado tu recompensa – Riki levanto sus manos mientras sus cadenas regresaban a su lugar – me rindo

— Para la próxima, quiero que use el máximo de sus habilidad Riki-san, de veras

— Es una promesa Naruto-kun

Naruto extendió su mano a la chica, pero ella lo abrazo con cariño mientras los demás aplaudían ante la demostración de habilidades de ambos ninjas.

— Sí que te has vuelto muy fuerte hijo – dijo Minato con orgullo a su lado

— ¡Naluto! – Yuna abrazo a su hermano y luego fue cargado por el

— ¿Te gusto Yuna-chan? Tú también serás una gran ninja como papa, mama y yo, de veras

— ¡De velas! ¡En selio! – la pequeña reía mientras decía los tics verbales de su madre y hermano

— Esos son mis pequeños bebes, en serio – dijo Kushina abrazando a sus hijos

— Ahora sigue el ultimo combate – dijo Oziel al lado de su compañero – Oscar contra Sakura

— No estoy para nada emocionado, ¡Estoy súper emocionado! – dijo Oscar preparándose para luchar

— Llego mi turno – Sakura ajusto sus guantes sin yema y camino hacia el campo de batalla

— Demuestra lo talentosa que eres Sakura – dijo Sasuke besando a su novia en la frente – sé que podrás

Con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, Sakura camino al campo de entrenamiento, lista para su combate. Oscar solo levanto sus brazos a seña de que lucharía cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Sakura alzaba su puño mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de fuerza.

— Bien, veamos que puedes hacer Sakura-chan – dijo Oscar con cierta burla – veo que en estos años, has crecido mucho. Oziel te describió muy "sencilla" a cómo te ves ahora

— Para tu información mi crecimiento fue más que físico – Sakura concentro una gran cantidad de chakra para dar un salto muy alto - ¡Y no dejare que un pervertido como usted se burle de mí! ¡Shanaroo!

Sakura golpe con fuerza el suelo, causando un gran estruendo que levanto una gran cantidad de rocas. Naruto y Jiraiya se estremecieron al ver la descomunal muestra de fuerza por parte de la peli rosa, mientras Sasuke se veía impresionado ante la forma de ser de su novia. Oziel se mantenía sereno y analítico, en especial porque había notado algo raro en Sakura desde la primera vez que la vio. Oscar se preparó para interceptar a Sakura, pero en eso noto que las rocas no estaban cayendo, sino que se mantenían en el aire. Luego se percató de que un gran domo transparente rodeaba todo el campo de entrenamiento y Sakura estaba en medio de las rocas concentrándose en mantener el Room activado.

— **¡Tact!** – Sakura mantenía su mano derecha alzada haciendo que la rocas se mantuvieran en el aire – Ahora te mostrare lo fuerte que soy

— Veo que dominas a la perfección tus habilidades con la Fruta de Diablo – Oscar tomo su espada de diamante con emoción – pero quiero ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar

— Te demostrare lo fuerte que soy – Sakura empezó a mover sus manos con habilidad para dirigir las rocas - **¡Shambles!**

Todas las rocas empezaron a moveré alrededor de Oscar y luego empezó a caerle una a una. Oscar usaba su arma para cortar todas las rocas y destruirlas, pero no noto que Sakura había posiciones de manos.

— **¡Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu Trituración de Dragón! –** varias mandíbulas de tierra salieron del suelo y atacaron a Oscar

— **Estilo de Agua:** **Jutsu Hidropulso Celestial** – Oscar coloco sus manos en el suelo mientras un pulso abarcaba todo el campo

Las mandíbulas de tierra se volvieron de lodo y se desmoronaron. Sakura lanzo todas las piedras que flotaban hacia Oscar, pero este dio un gran salto al cielo para esquivar el ataque. Pero no se percató que Sakura se movió en frente de él para cortarlo con sus Tonfa-Espadas.

— ¡Ya eres mío! ¡Shanaroo! – Sakura lanzo un corte con su Room activo, pero solo logro golpear la espada de Oscar - ¿Pero qué…?

— Creo que, debes saber sobre las debilidades de las Frutas del Diablo – la chica vio como el filo de la espada se oscurecía de un color negro brillante – como lo es el **Haki**

— Entonces, tú lo controlas – Sakura retiro sus armas y se preparó para golpear a Oscar con su puño – entonces usare mi fuerza física

Sakura golpe el arma de Oscar y lo mando al suelo, aunque la chica sintió dolor al golpear el filo del arma. Oscar se levantó sin nada de daño, pero desactivo el Haki de su arma y lo concentro en sus brazos, los cuales se oscurecieron. La peli rosa guardo sus armas y se lanzó a golpear a Oscar quien detuvo sus puños, aunque Oscar detuvo los puñetazos de la chica con su mano desnuda impresionando a todos, pero Oscar mostro cierto dolor al sacudir su mano del impacto. Ambos quedaron entrelazados con sus manos mientras trataban de forcejar para ver quien dominaba.

— Voy a probar lo fuerte que soy – Sakura seguía forcejando, intentando doblegar a Oscar

— Veo que has madurado mucho, Oziel hizo un trabajo muy bueno contigo – dijo Oscar con risita para después activar su Rinnegan – pero no dejes de divertirte y de pasarla bien con tu novio

— ¿Qué quiere decir? – Sakura vio por un momento un destello en los ojos de su rival y luego lo vio susurrar algo

— Bueno, te felicito. Eres muy fuerte y te respeto por eso – Oscar soltó su agarre y desactivo su Haki – me rindo. Ya comprobé lo que quería

Sakura miro con sorpresa al peli negro que solo giro su cuello para relajar sus músculos y se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros, mientras ella volvía con sus compañeros, pero se sentía extraña por su victoria. Lo que no noto, es que Oscar sonreía con malicia al ver su objetivo secreto completo.

— Bien hecho Sakura, todo ese entrenamiento rindió sus frutos – dijo Tsunade recibiendo a su alumna

— Gracias Lady Tsunade, me siento muy orgullosa de lo que logre – la chica jadeaba un poco mientras recuperaba la postura para después ver llegar a su sensei - ¿Qué le pareció… Oziel-sensei?

— Sakura, hay algo que me ha molestado desde que nos vimos ayer – el caballero miraba a la peli rosa de pies a cabeza y se detuvo frente a sus ojos - ¿Te aumentaste el pecho cierto?

— ¡Oziel-sensei! – la chica cubrió su busto el cual era más grande - ¿Cómo es que…?

— Cuando una chica tiene el pecho más grande, su postura tiende a ser un poco más encorvada – dijo Javier ajustando sus gafas

— Además, tomas más aire al hacer un movimiento con tu cuerpo – continuo Riki – te cuesta mucho adaptarte. Calculo que fue hace un año

— Usaste el poder de tu Fruta del Diablo para hacerte una cirugía que incrementara el tamaño de tu pecho – dijo Oziel con seriedad – pequeña Sakura, creí que no te importaba la belleza física

— Es solo… _Hinata_ – Sakura pronuncio en un susurro el nombre de su compañera para ponerse un poco triste por ser descubierta

— Oye, me da gusto ver que has logrado avanzar en el uso de tus poderes. Solo no abuses de ellos – dijo Oziel despeinando a la peli rosa – porque veo que no necesitabas eso, Sasuke ya te ama

— Eso es verdad – el joven Uchiha solo oculto su rostro mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas

— Valla, eres todo un pervertido Teme – dijo Naruto con una risita

— ¡Cállate Dobe!

— Pero, no creo que hayas podido hacer tal cirugía tu sola a la primera – dijo Oziel con sospecha - ¿Quién fue tu conejillo de indias?

— Bueno…

En el momento en que Sakura empieza a desviar la mirada, Shizune empieza a retroceder con miedo para escapar, pero Javier y Oscar le detienen el paso y revelan que cubre su pecho con unas vendas, cosa que avergüenza a la peli negra y molesta a Tsunade.

— Luego hablare contigo Shizune – Tsunade miraba con enojo a la peli negra

— Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero fue por apoyar a Sakura

— Tsunade regañando a su discípula por mejorar su belleza física, valla ironías de la vida – dijo Javier con burla

— ¿Qué dijiste? – Tsunade hablo detrás del guerrero mientras tronaba sus nudillos con furia

— Estas muerto mi amigo – dijo Oscar desde atrás con burla

— No me arrepiento… - Javier no pudo decir más al ser golpeado por Tsunade

— Espero que no hagas esto con otras chicas Sakura-chan, en serio – dijo Kushina con seriedad, mientras Tsunade despachaba a Javier

— ¡Glande, glande! – todos vieron como la pequeña Yuna estaba de pie mientras movía sus manitas de su pecho al cielo - ¡Muy glande!

— No te preocupes mi niña, tú serás una jovencita muy hermosa, en serio – dijo Kushina cargando a su pequeña en brazos

— Para terminar, la última batalla entre Oziel contra Kakashi y Yugito – dijo Minato

El caballero se coloca en medio del campo mientras Kakashi y Yugito se colocan frente a él. El peli plateado activo su Mangekyo Sharingan y electrifico su mano listo para atacar. Yugito levanto sus manos, donde sus uñas se convirtieron en filosas garras mientras sus ojos cambiaban a dos colores iguales a Matatabi. Oziel solo cerró sus ojos y se liberó de su capa para estar más ligero.

— Bueno, sé que esto será corto. Solo quiero probar mi nueva técnica – dijo Kakashi mientras se preparaba para atacar

— Ahora veras lo fuerte que me he vuelto amor – Yugito libero una de las colas de Matatabi y se dispuso a atacar – **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu de Neko-Garra de Fuego**

— **Estilo de Rayo: Jutsu Lobo Cazador**

Kakashi lanzo su jutsu a gran velocidad hacia el caballero, el cual concentro una gran cantidad de chakra natural y detuvo la técnica con facilidad. En eso, Yugito apareció desde el cielo girando a gran velocidad con sus garras de frente. Pero Oziel desapareció, pero no parecía un destello como antes. Kakashi se concentró en buscar a Oziel y con su Sharingan lo encontró corriendo hacia el a una velocidad sin precedentes y termino golpeándolo con un Rasengan. Sin embargo, resulto ser un **Clon de Rayo** el que golpeo Oziel, lo que termino electrificando su cuerpo. Kakashi apareció desde la tierra con su **Cuchilla Relámpago** , pero Oziel desapareció en un destello rojo. Al aparecer, Yugito se acercó rápidamente corriendo a cuatro patas como un felino salvaje y disparo varias **Saetas de Fuego Azul** al caballero, las cuales esquivo de nuevo a gran velocidad. El caballero dio un gran salto y preparo un **Razen Shuriken** de estilo agua, el cual lanzo hacia la rubia Jinchuriki, pero Kakashi apareció delante de ella y utilizo **Kamui** para hacer desaparecer la técnica.

— Aumentaste tu velocidad – dijo Yugito recuperando el aliento – ni siquiera en mi forma transformada puedo alcanzarte

— De hecho, es gracias a un jutsu – Oziel miro a Kakashi que jadeaba con cansancio – veo que utilizar **Kamui** te desgasta demasiado

— Puedo utilizarlo aproximadamente unas 3 veces – dijo el peli plateado con cansancio – pero el **Clon de Rayo** de hace un momento me desgasto demasiado

— Bueno, entonces terminare esto – Oziel realizo solo tres posiciones de manos y su cuerpo desprendió un brillo pequeño, mientras soltaba vapor caliente – **Gear Second: Jutsu Velocidad Extrema**

En un salto impulsado, Oziel realizo varios golpes débiles en todo el cuerpo de Kakashi, el cual no pudo ver ninguno de los ataques con su Sharingan, por su velocidad del ataque. Pero la que sufrió más fue Yugito, que en lugar de recibir golpes, fue bombardeada con caricias en todo su cuerpo y besos en su cuello y mejillas, haciendo que la chica cayera de rodillas sin su trasformación y jadeando por lo ocurrido. El caballero apareció frente a ellos mientras detenía su técnica.

— Eres… muy malo… - Yugito cayó al suelo totalmente exhausta, pero fue cargada por Oziel – hubiera preferido… guardarlo para esta noche

— Y eso que solo fueron caricias…

— Oye, hay niños presentes – dijo Kakashi levantándose con pesar por los leves golpes en su cuerpo – creí que tus golpes serian más fuertes. ¿O solo te limitabas?

— Cuando uso este jutsu, mi cuerpo se vuelve muy ligero, por lo que mi fuerza física disminuye. Pero pronto lo mejorare – Oziel creo un clon que ayudo a Kakashi a levantarse – sí que te has vuelto fuerte mi amigo

— Es porque tengo una misión que cumplir

Los tres regresaron al lugar donde estaban los demás, quienes quedaron impresionados por el despliegue de habilidades del caballero. Unos minutos después, Minato le entregaba sus respectivas bandas ninja a los amigos de Oziel, que no tardaron en ponérselas. Javier ahora tenía una banda de color rojo fuerte, que coloco en su frente; Riki y Oscar colocaron las suyas en sus brazos izquierdos, cerca del hombro, pero la chica usaba una de color rojo claro y Oscar una negra. Yuna vio como Riki veía su banda para apreciarla con detalle.

— Liki se ve muy bonita – dijo Yuna extendiendo sus manos hacia la peli roja - ¡Liki Bonita!

— ¡Kya, tu eres muy hermosa Yuna-chan! – Riki no pudo contener su emoción y se agacho para apretar las mejillas de la pequeña con cariño – eres una cosita tan adorable

— Me haces cosquillas Liki – dijo Yuna con varias risitas

— Bueno, con esto solo me queda darles la bienvenida oficial a la plantilla ninja – dijo Minato a los compañeros de Oziel – les otorgo el rango de Jounnin a los tres y después les asignare sus respectivas labores

— Muchas gracias Hokage – Javier hizo una reverencia seguido de Oscar y Riki – prometemos dar todo por la aldea

— Ahora, tomemos un descanso y mañana en la mañana, el Equipo 7 volverá a cumplir misiones – dijo Oziel con tranquilidad

— Mientras no sean de rango C estoy de acuerdo, de veras – dijo Naruto caminando con Yuna a su lado, aunque la pequeña presentaba problemas para caminar solita

— Sakura, ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo para descansar? – dijo Sasuke con cierto rubor en sus mejillas – hoy tengo el día libre en la Policía de Konoha

— Eso me gustaría Sasuke-kun – dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa

— Pero antes – Oscar detuvo a Sasuke y le dio una pequeña caja en sus manos – tengo algo para ti, que puede gustarle a Sakura

— Gracias, supongo – el Uchiha vio una pequeña cajita en sus manos sin poder entender

— Disfrútalo mi amigo – dijo Oscar con una risita

— Bueno, me gustaría comer algo para descansar y prepararme – dijo Javier caminando hacia la aldea

— Yo igual, pero me gustaría pasar más tiempo con la pequeña Yuna-chan – dijo Riki alcanzando a Naruto y su familia - ¡Espérenme!

— Bueno, iré a leer un poco – dijo Kakashi sacando el libro que le dio Naruto y también el de Riki – a ver que puedo aprender de estas lecturas tan interesantes

— Oziel, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – Yugito sonrió a su novio, pero vio que este tomaba una pastilla de un frasco - ¿Qué tienes?

— Tengo algo que contarte – Oziel se mostraba un poco cansado mientras tomaba la mano de su novia - ¿Podemos ir a caminar un poco?

— Claro amor, te sigo

Yugito se preocupó por la condición de su prometido, así que decidió seguirlo. Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, en la Aldea de Suna, el consejo terminaba una importante reunión junto al Kazekage, Gaara del Desierto. El peli rojo caminaba hacia su oficina con tranquilidad, en eso llega su alumna llamada Matsuri con unos papeles en manos.

— Kazekage-sama, estos son los últimos reportes que llegaron de la Aldea de Kumo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

— Matsuri, ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre – dijo Gaara con tranquilidad – gracias por esto

— De nada Gaara-kun – Matsuri se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras del peli rojo – también quería saber, si te gustaría ir a cenar algo… ¡Digo, si no es…!

— Me gustaría mucho Matsuri – Gaara sonrió al ver el rostro ruborizado de la chica, hasta que sintió algo a su alrededor y después miro al techo con seriedad – Matsuri, me gustaría salir a tomar aire solo

— Claro Gaara-kun – la chica sonrió para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla del peli rojo – nos vemos

Gaara vio alejarse a la chica con una sonrisa y luego recupero su gesto serio. Subió al techo en total soledad mientras el viento soplaba y levantaba la arena de su aldea. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él.

— Tranquilícese Kazekage-sama, no soy su enemiga – la voz de una chica se escuchó detrás suyo

— Entonces identifícate – hablo Gaara que miro a la invitada

Detrás de Gaara apareció una silueta femenina con una capucha. La chica parecía ser un poco más adulta y lo único que estaba a la vista en su capucha, era una banda ninja de Konoha un poco dañada.

— Solo puedo decirte mi nombre, pero de cierta forma, solo soy un fantasma del pasado con una misión – dijo la chica con una pequeña risita

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? – Gaara miraba a la chica, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que podía confiar en ella – dime tu misión y tu nombre

— De acuerdo, solo así podrás confiar en mi

La chica retiro su capucha, algo que impresiono al peli rojo Kazekage.

 **Me llamo Rin Nohara y vengo a advertirle que pronto vendrán por usted…**

 **Continuara…**


	3. El Rescate del Kazekage

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Capítulo 2: "El Rescate del Kazekage: El verdadero poder del Equipo #7"**

El equipo #7 y los nuevos amigos de Oziel fueron llamados por Minato, quien al parecer había recibido un mensaje rápido por parte de la Aldea de Suna. Un pequeño Terrible Terror había volado toda la noche y llego en un día a Konoha con el mensaje. Cuando Naruto supo lo que ocurría, se puso nervioso al igual que sus amigos.

— Al parecer, Akatsuki empezó a moverse – hablo Minato con seriedad – y Gaara fue la victima de su ataque

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió sensei? – pregunto Kakashi con seriedad

— Dos Akatsukis ingresaron en las defensas de la aldea de Suna y uno de ellos tuvo un combate contra Gaara – continuo explicando Minato – el enemigo puso en peligro la aldea y Gaara se vio en la necesidad de protegerla, exponiendo su seguridad

— ¿Qué nadie pudo ir a rescatarlo? – Naruto se mostró molesto ante la información

— Al parecer, varios de sus ninjas ya habían sido neutralizados. Uno de los sobrevivientes informo que un dragón los había atacado

— Kaneko – hablaron Oziel y Kakashi al saber quién había sido la culpable

— El hermano del Kazekage Kankuro, fue tras ellos, pero se desconoce lo que ocurrió con el – Minato guardo el pergamino en su escritorio – Suna pidió el apoyo de nuestras fuerzas para rescatarlo

— Por supuesto que lo haremos, de veras – dijo Naruto con determinación – debemos irnos de inmediato

— Eso haremos Naruto – dijo el caballero dragón – Hokage, solicito que mi equipo también venga en esta misión. Ellos también serán de vital importancia en la misión

— Eso me parece bien.

— _¡Si!_ – gritaron internamente el grupo de Javier, Riki y Oscar

— Se me informo que Temari estaba por irse a Suna, pero la detuvimos para que los acompañara. Está esperándolos en la entrada – dijo Minato para terminar con la información

— Bien, en 15 minutos nos veremos en la entrada de la aldea – dijo Kakashi al equipo – vallan por todo lo que necesiten

— ¡Entendido! – dijeron todos los presentes

Quince minutos después, el Equipo #7 estaba en la entrada listos para partir. Temari estaba junto a Shikamaru y la chica no podía ocultar un poco de sus nervios al saber que su hermano menor estaba en peligro.

— Si pudiera ir, lo haría Temari. Pero… - Shikamaru calmaba a la chica que abrazaba al ninja estratega

— Lo sé, tienes otras responsabilidades – Temari beso en la mejilla al chico y se separó de su lado – gracias por consolarme

— Valla, que bonita pareja hacen – Oscar y Riki se acercaron a la parejita con una risita – veo que han avanzado en su relación

— Y por lo que veo, eso fue muy romántico – Riki miraba con corazones a la pareja – pero creo que pueden mejorar

— Una cita en unas aguas termales, de preferencia mixtas para que estén desnudos y…

En eso, Oscar fue golpeado por Oziel mientras Javier jalaba la oreja de Riki para controlarlos.

— ¡Kya! ¡Duele! – la peli roja solo lloraba con exageración – pero yo solo quería…

— Contrólate Riki – dijo Javier con seriedad – aprende de mí que solo fantaseo en mi imaginación

— Eso dolió – dijo Oscar saliendo del cráter donde termino por el golpe – eso fue muy salvaje

— Tú fuiste el que exagero – dijo el caballero controlando a sus compañeros – me alegro de verlos nuevamente Shikamaru y Temari

— Es gusto es nuestro Oziel-sensei – dijo Shikamaru saludando al caballero – veo que sus amigos son un poco problemáticos pero poderosos

— Y no has visto nada – dijo Minato llegando al lado de su hijo quien ya estaba listo – tengan cuidado. Sobre todo tu Naruto

— Descuida papa, tendré mucho cuidado y rescatare a mi amigo, de veras – Naruto alzo su puño para chocarlo con su padre

— _¡Que emoción!_ – pensó Riki al ver la escena de padre e hijo - _¡Se ven tan geniales!_

— Hora de irnos – dijo Kakashi al frente – es un largo camino y el tiempo es corto

— Descuida, yo me encargo – Oziel se puso al frente y saco su espada – tengo la solución a eso

— ¡Espera Oziel! – Yugito se encontraba en el lugar y vio con miedo a su prometido – no puedes hacer demasiado esfuerzo con…

— Relájate amor – el caballero le dio un pequeño beso a la chica Jinchuriki y se alejó un poco – estaré bien, no debes preocuparte. **¡Jutsu de Invocación!**

El caballero planto su espada en el suelo y un gran círculo de invocación apareció en el suelo. Un brillo blanco apareció en el lugar que cegó a todos y vieron aparecer a tres chicas de cabello blanco largo y con ojos azules de dragón. Las chicas usaban unos finos vestidos blancos con grabados de dragón y tenían un collar con una piedra blanca, como una perla. Estaban descalzas y sus cuerpos no estaban del todo desarrollados, para la decepción de Javier y Oscar.

— ¡Buenos días Oziel-sama! – saludaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo – hace tiempo que no lo veíamos

— Es bueno verlos chicas – el caballero tosió un poco con cansancio y se acercó a las chicas que lo saludaban con respeto – ellas son las "Hermanas Oji azul". Ellas nos llevaran

— ¿Son dragones? – Naruto las vio con curiosidad – deben ser muy poderosas, de veras

— Y eso que no las has visto transformarse – dijo Yugito que ya conocía a las chicas

— Chicas, por favor transfórmense – dijo el caballero a las dragones – debemos ir rápidamente a la Aldea de Suna

— ¡A la orden Oziel-sama!

Un gran destello cubrió a las chicas para que sus cuerpos crecieran y cambiaran. Cada una se transformó en un dragón de cuerpo blanco-plateado con un par de alas imponentes y una cola muy larga. Su cabeza era de curvatura redonda y mostraba unos amplios colmillos blancos. Los ojos de cada una de los dragones eran totalmente azules y resplandecían como si fueran Zafiros. Todos quedaron impresionados al ver a los tres majestuosos dragones Blancos, que antes eran simples chicas.

— Las tres Dragones Blancas de Ojos Azules – dijo Oziel con tranquilidad – un trio de hermanas con un gran poder y fuerza sin precedentes. Ellas nos llevaran a Suna, así que hora de irnos

— Que hermosas se ven – dijo Riki acariciando la cabeza de una de las dragonas – yo pido ir al frente

— ¡Rayos! – dijeron Javier y Oscar con enojo

— Cuídate mucho amor – dijo Yugito al lado de su prometido – cuando regreses, Kanna y yo te estaremos esperando

— Regresare con bien y pronto – dijo el caballero dándole un beso en los labios a la chica – te lo prometo

Todos montaron a los tres dragones para irse. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron sobre uno, aunque la peli rosa se sentó en frente del Uchiha, el cual no desaprovecho para abrazar a su novia y acercar su cuerpo al de ella, cosa que Sakura agradeció mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban. En otro dragón subieron Riki, Oscar y Javier con la chica al frente. La peli roja miro a los dos jóvenes de forma amenazante para que no la tocaran demás, cosa que los dos maldijeron en silencio. Mientras que Kakashi, Temari y Oziel subieron en el último dragón. Las tres dragonas se elevaron en el cielo con lentitud y luego emprendieron el vuelo a una gran velocidad. Las dragonas activaron sus poderes y colocaron una barrera mágica para que el aire no golpeara a sus respectivos pasajeros. La velocidad de las dragonas era increíblemente rápida, dejando de lado cualquier otra cosa que quisiera comparársele. Al cabo de una hora, llegaron a la Aldea de Suna, impresionando a Temari y a los demás, quienes estimaban el viaje a Suna en al menos un día completo. Llegaron a la entrada de la Aldea y Oziel se detuvo al ver que los pocos dragones que estaban vigilando la entrada estaban intoxicados.

— **Oleander Azul** – Oziel gruño con fuerza al saber la causa del estado de los dragones – lo bueno es que tengo un poco de antídoto en mis manos

— Pobres dragones – Riki se acercó a los que estaban en el suelo sufriendo

— Iré a informarme sobre la situación – dijo Temari corriendo a la aldea

— Iré con ella – dijo Kakashi

— Javier, ve con ellos – dijo el Caballero con seriedad – Sasuke y Sakura vallan también

— Yo también voy – dijo Oscar siguiendo al grupo

— ¿Necesita ayuda sensei? – pregunto Naruto un poco alterado

— Primero necesito que te relajes – el caballero puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio – estamos en buen tiempo – Oziel miro a las tres hermanas dragón que habían vuelto a su forma humana – muchas gracias chicas. Si las necesito de nuevo las llamare

— ¡Como diga Oziel-sama! – las tres chicas desaparecieron en una nube de humo

— Ahora Naruto, ayúdame a aplicar el antídoto a los dragones – Oziel le paso unos frascos al rubio con el suero para aplicarlo

Riki se alejó un poco para ver los escombros del ataque a la entrada, hasta que escucho unos gruñidos de dolor muy fuertes. La chica creyó que encontraría a un ninja de Suna herido, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a un dragón de tamaño mediano. Su cuerpo era de color negro y sus alas eran de gran tamaño. Su cabeza tenía la forma de un gato muy grande, sus ojos eran verdes y sus patas parecían garras de gato. El dragón estaba atrapado de la cola y sus alas estaban adoloridas, por lo que sus movimientos eran bruscos y poco efectivos para poder zafarse de las rocas que lo aprisionaban.

— Pobrecito – Riki se acercó al dragón que la vio con desconfianza – tranquilo, no te hare daño

La chica recordó una conversación con Oziel, donde le comento que la mejor forma para mostrar respeto a un dragón, es bajar la mirada mientras se acercaba. La chica levanto su mano mientras bajaba la mirada, se acercó lentamente y dejo de escuchar los gruñidos del dragón, los cuales pasaron a ser murmullos, como si fueran ronroneos. Poco a poco fue acercándose hasta que sintió que acaricio su cabeza. Levanto la mirada y vio los ojos del dragón, los cuales tenía la pupila más dilatada, mostrando una mirada más tierna. Una vez que la confianza del dragón estaba bien establecida, la chica procedió a mirar la cola del dragón que estaba atrapada.

— A ver, déjame ayudarte – la chica saco sus armas y destruyo las rocas con facilidad – listo, ya estas…

La chica vio con miedo como la cola del dragón estaba dañada, pues le faltaba una parte de su solapa, con la cual volaba. El dragón aún estaba dañado de sus alas y la chica se acercó a brindarle apoyo. El dragón se sentó mientras la chica aplicaba chakra en su cola herida, lo cual calmaba al dragón. En eso, Oziel y Naruto llegan a buscar a la peli roja, pero el rubio se sorprende al ver al dragón que se veía tan genial.

— Valla, así que aquí fue donde encontraste un hogar – Oziel se acercó al dragón, el cual dejo que acariciaran su cabeza – veo que has crecido mucho

— ¿Qué dragón es este sensei? – pregunto Naruto muy sorprendido

— Es un Furia Nocturna – dijo el caballero con tranquilidad – es uno de los dragones más raros que se ha visto en el Valle de los Dragones. Es muy poderoso y leal a quien desee ser su jinete

— ¿Usted puede domarlo?

— Sí, pero los Furia Nocturna se unen en un vínculo de amistad con una sola persona eternamente. Yo ya tengo un vínculo con mi propio dragón – el caballero vio como el dragón se dejaba atender por Riki, a lo cual rozaba su cabeza con la chica, cosa que ella correspondía con una sonrisa – aunque veo que el ya formo un vínculo con Riki

Mientras Riki seguía atendiendo al poderoso dragón, en el grupo que se dirigía a la oficina del Kazekage, Temari se enteró que Kankuro había sido neutralizado por uno de los Akatsukis, el cual había formado parte de los ninjas de Suna, llamado Sasori. Cuando el grupo entro, Kakashi fue atacado por una mujer llamado Chiyo, quien había confundido al peli plateado con su padre Sakumo Hatake. Después de aclarar el malentendido, Sakura supo que Kankuro sufría por un poderoso veneno fabricado por Sasori. La peli rosa decidió tratar al herido, a lo que Javier le presto su ayuda.

— Puedo extraer el veneno, pero necesito mucha precisión – la chica se quitó sus guantes sin yemas y libero su habilidad – **Room**

— Localiza el punto por el cual ingreso el veneno – dijo Javier poniéndose serio en el momento – si realizas una incisión en ese lugar, será fácil removerlo usando tus habilidades

— Si el veneno ya se esparció, podría tener problemas para retirarlo todo

— Tu tranquila y yo nervioso, solo saca un poco y yo me encargo del resto

Sakura procedió a usar su Room y logro retirar una parte del veneno, pero aun había mucho esparcido. Javier toco el veneno con su dedo índice y luego concentro chakra en su mano. Luego coloco su mano sobre el pecho de Kankuro y el veneno en todo el cuerpo del ninja empezó a moverse rápidamente hacia la mano de Javier, como si lo manipulara por completo. Al final, logro extraer una gran cantidad de veneno del cuerpo de Kankuro y lo introdujo en un frasco.

— Algo me dice que enfrentaremos a Sasori al buscar a Gaara – dijo Javier mirando la muestra – necesitamos analizar el veneno y crear un antídoto. Lástima que el área de los antídotos no es mi fuerte

— Yo me puedo encargar – dijo Sakura tomando la muestra – me impresiono la técnica que uso para retirar el veneno Javier-sama

— Tú también puedes usarla si tienes chakra de naturaleza de Agua. Solo necesitas un poco de práctica. Y no me llames así, prefiero el termino Javier-san o jefecito

— Que bromista – Sakura solo rio con sarcasmo, pero agradecida con el apoyo del compañero de Oziel

Sasuke había visto la escena de su novia curando a Kankuro, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella, pero luego se molestó por como bromeaba con Javier. Algo en su interior le hacía molestarse por esa interacción entre su novia y ese sujeto que era demasiado bromista, pero no sabía entender que era lo que pasaba.

— ¿Quién lo diría? – Oscar se acercó al joven Uchiha mientras le codeaba un poco el brazo – el gran Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra celoso por la escenita

— No sé de qué habla – Sasuke desvió la mirada con enojo – solo trabajan juntos. Si esa fuera mi especialidad…

— Tranquilo amigo, yo te comprendo – dijo Oscar con naturalidad – además, no tienes por qué sentirse así. No hay ningún peligro

— ¿Cómo esta tan seguro?

— Dos razones: primero que nada, Sakura te ama. Ella no dejaría de amarte ni aunque tuviera una figura que atrajera a más de un hombre rendido a sus pies

— Algunos practicantes en el hospital de la aldea se le declaran – Sasuke recordó una escena donde un chico se le declaro a la chica, pero ella lo rechazo y luego sufrió la mirada asesina del Uchiha

— Pero te tiene a ti, y eso es lo más importante para ella. Así que no te preocupes

— Y ¿Cuál es la segunda razón? – Sasuke no pudo ocultar su curiosidad

— La segunda es fácil, Javier es gay

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Es broma – Oscar se rio como loco al ver la expresión de sorpresa y enojo del Uchiha – Javier no está interesado en Sakura. Él no es del tipo que persigue. Así que no corres peligro, solo intenta ser más atento con tu chica, ¿Captas?

— Lo intentare – Sasuke suspiro con pesar mientras veía como su novia analizaba el veneno – gracias Oscar-san

— Mejor llámame por mi alias, el cual es…

Antes de poder terminar, el Hacha-martillo de Javier se clavó en la pared, cerca del rostro de Oscar, mientras el dueño mostraba una mirada asesina.

— Creo que escuche que insultaste mi orientación – Javier tronaba sus nudillos con fuerza - ¿Tienes algo que decir, amigo?

— Eh… yo no fui… - Oscar empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida con su espada en mano para protegerse – pero es mejor decir… ¡Aquí corrió que aquí murió!

— ¡Vuelve aquí mondrigo! – Javier atrajo su arma a su mano y empezó a perseguir a su amigo

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, en una caverna se encontraban cuatro sujetos. Dos de ellos eran Kaneko Nohara, que ahora parecía tener el cabello un poco más largo, Kisame y otros dos que resaltaban con sus capas de nubes rojas. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio un poco largo atado en una cola de caballo. El otro parecía un hombre de baja estatura y jorobado. Cubría su rostro con un pañuelo negro de los ojos para abajo.

— Valla, sobreviviste Deidara – Kaneko se burló del ninja rubio que se veía un poco malhumorado y agotado – y yo que creí que serias hecho polvo junto con tu arte

— Para tu información, mi arte siempre será eterno – Deidara coloco el cuerpo de Gaara sobre una plataforma mientras iba a su posición – además, soy original. No como tú que roba la fuerza de otros

— No la robo, simplemente les doy un buen uso a los dragones que eh capturado

— Sí, porque sin ellos serias muy débil, así que mejor…

En eso, Deidara fue sujetado del cuello por parte de Kaneko quien tenía un kunai cerca de su cuello.

— Te recuerdo que cuando te reclutamos en nuestra organización, te humille a ti y tus patéticas expresiones de arte – dijo Kaneko con una voz tenebrosa, que solo hizo enojar a Deidara

— Te advertí de no hacerla enojar Deidara – dijo Kisame con burla – en especial cuando se le baja la…

— ¡Cállate cara de pez! – Kaneko le piso el pie rápidamente al ninja espadachín, que solo se retorció en el suelo – ya te eh dicho que no menciones eso en frente de todos

— _Maldita_ – Deidara pensaba con enojo por no saber defenderse de la chica

— Dejen de pelear entre ustedes y terminemos con esto – hablo el sujeto de cuerpo pequeño – saben que no me gusta que me hagan esperar

En eso, una gran estatua surgió en la cueva con dos manos alzadas. En cada dedo se posicionaron los cuatro ninjas mientras que en el resto aparecían hologramas de otros sujetos. Entre los hologramas se distinguía la silueta de Orochimaru y en las últimas, se veía una que mostraba en sus ojos el Rinnegan.

— Empecemos con la extracción del Biju de este ninja – hablo uno de los hologramas que portaba una extraña guadaña en su espalda – aun debo hacer un sacrificio para el gran Jashin-sama

— La extracción comenzara – hablo el sujeto con el Rinnegan

Unas horas después, ya en la noche, todos los ninjas de Konoha se encontraban cenando en una posada en la aldea de Suna. Sakura logro terminar el antídoto contra el veneno de Sasori y conservo varias muestras para su uso durante la misión. A pesar de que Naruto ya quería rescatar a su amigo, era necesario asegurar el lugar en donde se encontraba, así que Kakashi mando a un grupo de sus perros rastreadores para seguir un rastro de Sasori, el cual había conseguido Kankuro antes de ser incapacitado. Además Oziel mando a varios de sus Terrible Terror para que al momento de encontrar el rastro, colocaran varios kunai de tres puntas para moverse con el **Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador.** Todos cenaban para reponer un poco de sus fuerzas. En eso entran tres clones de sombra del caballero dragón, con unas pequeñas cajas en sus manos.

— Al fin – Oziel se acercó a los clones y miro los paquetes para después mirar a sus amigos – aquí están sus nuevas ropas. Veo que le costaron mucho a Lucoa el hacerlos

— ¡Qué bien! – Riki no tardo en ponerse de pie y tomar su paquete – iré a probármelo ahora mismo

— Sí que está emocionada – dijo Oscar tomando el suyo

— Tú ya estás en tu habitación para probártelo – dijo Javier mirando como Oscar entraba a su habitación

— ¡Lo siento, no te escucho! – Oscar cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta alguna

Javier tomo su caja y se dirigió a su habitación para ver las nuevas ropas que Oziel consiguió para ellos. Riki estaba admirándose en el espejo, con una amplia sonrisa como niña pequeña al que se le compró su muñeca tan anhelada. Su hakui blanca como la nieve le enmarcaba perfectamente su figura, con sus bien definidos pechos generosos. Su grácil cintura estaba bien delimitada con el obi que aseguraba al hakama escarlata, cuyo corte en los costados dejaba ver sus piernas enfundadas en un par de botas de cañas altas hasta el muslo, dejando suficiente piel expuesta para ser considerado sexy. Sus hombros estaban expuestos hasta la altura del codo desde donde las amplias mangas del hakui sobresalían con sus detalles de cordeles escarlatas. Llevaba un ligero haori escarlata con detalles en dorado, que lo usaba a modo de capa. Su larga cabellera de fuego estaba sujeto con un prendedor que tiene la forma de un zorro de nueve colas, cuando Riki lo tomo en sus manos soltando la cascada escarlata en su espalda, el prendedor se convirtió en una máscara con rasgos zorrunos. Oscar estaba impactado por los detalles en su vestuario. Las ropas de Oscar eran similares a las de Sasuke con respecto a su uniforme de la Policía de Konoha, pero tenía un tono más oscuro y tenía un aspecto similar al de las ropas militares de su mundo. Además llevaba su espada en su espalda. Un detalle extra, podía cambiar el tono de sus ropas a su gusto, incluso hacerse invisible, para misiones de espionaje o para recolectar información al igual que Jiraiya. En el caso de Javier, sus ropas consistían en una túnica larga con capucha de color negra con detalles rojos que lo hacían esconderse con el entorno de la noche. La túnica no tenía mangas, pero la camisa negra que usaba Javier combinaba perfectamente. Usaba un mezclilla negro a juego que tenía grabado el símbolo de Konoha y del clan Dragón y en su pecho tenía un chaleco similar al de los Shinobis de la aldea, pero se veía más ligero. Al salir los tres al comedor, todos quedaron maravillados con las ropas nuevas que usaban y con el nuevo estilo que portaba cada uno, sin dejar de resaltar sus bandas ninjas que seguían en donde se las habían colocado antes.

— Por la expresión en sus rostros, veo que les gustaron – hablo el caballero frente a sus compañeros

— ¡Me encantan! – dijo Riki modelando sus ropas – soy toda una bomba de habilidad, fuerza y belleza

— No olvides la sensualidad – dijo Oscar con una risita mirando sus ropas – debo darle las gracias a esa chica Lucoa cuando la vea

— Estas ropas sí que fueron hechas para nosotros – Javier tomaba su martillo-hacha que se quedaba suspendida sobre su espalda con un sensor magnético – y son practicas

— Ahora les daré sus títulos – Oziel saco sus armas y se colocó frente a Javier – Javier, tu serás el **"Emisario de los Dragones"**

— No está mal, me gusta cómo suena – el sujeto se ajustó sus lentes con estilo

— Oscar, tú serás **"El Caballero Elemental"** – continuo Oziel frente al mencionado

— Eso sí que suena rudo – hablo Oscar con emoción

— Y por último, pero no la menos importante – Oziel miraba como Riki se mostraba impaciente por la escenita – tú serás **"La Doncella Kitsune"**

— ¡Si, Doncella Kitsune! – Riki salto de emoción, al recibir ese título – ya quiero que me empiecen a llamar así durante las misiones

— Ahora repongamos fuerzas y preparémonos para mañana

Después de ese momento, todos siguieron cenando y se fueron a descansar para el día de mañana. A muy temprana hora, todos se levantaron para cumplir con su misión. Ahora la Abuela Chiyo se unía al equipo de rescate para detener a su nieto renegado. En la salida de la aldea, se encontraban algunos de los Terribles Terrores informando que ya habían colocado los kunai en la posición más cercana al lugar donde estaba Gaara. Una vez que Oziel logro presentir la ubicación exacta de sus kunai, creo un clon para cada uno de sus acompañante y los llevo usando el jutsu. Llegaron a una gran caverna que parecía sellada con unos sellos muy extraños. Pakkun estaba al frente de la entrada en compañía de un Terrible Terror.

— Qué bueno que llegaron – saludo Pakkun con su habitual seriedad – el olor del Kazekage se pierde dentro de la cueva. Pero no se ve ninguna entrada. El lugar esta sellado

— Desde aquí nos encargamos Pakkun. Muchas gracias – Kakashi despidió a su compañero que desapareció en una nube de humo – ahora analicemos ese sello

— Parece ser uno de restricción – hablo Sasuke mirando a los alrededores con su Sharingan – puedo intentar detectar alguno cerca

— No te preocupes Sasuke-kun – Riki se colocó su máscara y activo su propio dojutsu – con mi **Jogan** me hare cargo

— ¿ **Jogan**? Nunca escuche de un dojutsu así – exclamo Naruto muy impresionado – debe ser muy poderoso, de veras

— _Los Ninjas de Konoha sí que son poderosos_ – pensó la abuela Chiyo totalmente sorprendida

— Veamos…

Riki se colocó en frente de la roca y saco una **Cadena de Diamantina,** la cual se incrusto en el sello y empezó a quemarlo poco a poco, desactivando la defensa de la caverna por completo. Una vez que el proceso termino, Riki retiro la cadena con calma.

— Sakura-chan, ¿Me haces el honor?

— Con gusto Riki-san – la peli rosa trono sus nudillos y se colocó frente a la gran roca - ¡Shanaroo!

Con un solo puñetazo, Sakura destruyo la entrada. Al entrar, descubrieron a los Akatsuki con el proceso de extracción del biju de Gaara. Al momento de ver que habían destruido la puerta, el proceso se detuvo, pues todos se sorprendieron al ver tal despliegue de poder. Orochimaru vio con enojo y temor que entre los intrusos estaba el Ninja Dragón, quien le había puesto en aprietos en el pasado.

— Te advertí sobre esto Orochimaru – hablo el caballero con enojo – ahora te hare pagar por tu error

— ¡Maldición, no de nuevo! – sin dar tiempo a nada, Orochimaru desactivo el holograma, mientras en su base se ponía nervioso por lo sucedido – ha regresado

— Veo que los sellos que colocaste fallaron, Sasori – hablo Kaneko con burla mientras veía a Kakashi – dejaron que la basura entrara

— Kaneko, ya es hora de que te detengas – hablo Kakashi activando su Mangekyo Sharingan

— ¡No dejare que lastimen más a Gaara, de veras! – hablo Naruto con enojo

— Entonces tomaras su lugar, Jinchuriki del Nueve Colas – el holograma con el Rinnegan empezó a desaparecer mientras veía a sus cuatro compañeros de la cueva - ¡Capturen al nueve colas!

— Suena bien para mi – Deidara creo un pájaro de Arcilla y tomo a Gaara inconsciente con sus patas – pero me llevare a este por si acaso

— ¡Suelta a Gaara! – Naruto fue detrás de Deidara sin esperar a los demás

— ¡Oscar, ve con Naruto! – ordeno Oziel con seriedad – nosotros nos quedamos

— No tienes que decirlo dos veces – hablo el caballero sacando su espada de Cristal para acompañar al rubio

— Bien, ahora retomemos la pelea que tuvimos tiempo atrás – Kaneko saco uno de sus pergaminos y salió de la cueva a una gran velocidad - ¡Vamos Kakashi!

— Sasuke, Javier, ustedes encárguense de Kisame – dijo Oziel sacando su espada para seguir a Kaneko – Sakura, Riki y la Abuela Chiyo se encargaran del otro Akatsuki

— Eso suena bien para mí – Javier saco su Martillo-hacha y empezó a perseguir a Kisame en compañía de Sasuke

— Kakashi, yo iré contigo – el caballero salió de lugar para perseguir a Kaneko que empezaba a moverse hacia una zona donde pudieran pelear

— Supongo que tendré que acabar con ustedes – Sasori destruyo la capa que lo cubría, revelando un cuerpo de marioneta – hagamos esto rápido, Abuela

— Sasori, me decepciona en lo que te convertiste. Pero tendré que enmendar el error que cometí en el pasado – la Abuela Chiyo se preparó para pelear, junto con Riki y Sakura – niñas, espero que puedan ayudar a esta pobre ancianita a luchar

— No se preocupe Chiyo-obachan, nosotras la cubrimos – dijo Riki con su máscara cubriendo su rostro – vamos a bailar, solo espero que puedas seguirme los pasos

Sin perder tiempo, la marioneta de Sasori abrió su boca y lanzo una gran cantidad de senbon a las tres mujeres, las cuales esquivaron con facilidad mientras otras las repelían con sus armas.

— ¿Cómo es que puede controlar esa marioneta? – Sakura miraba a su alrededor buscando al controlador

— La controla desde el interior – dijo Chiyo con seriedad – esa es **Hiruko**. Una de las marionetas humanas más poderosas de Sasori. Lo que antes era un ninja de Suna, ahora es una marioneta llena de armas y artilugios peligrosos

— Esta es la mayor expresión de mi arte – hablo Sasori con una voz muy grave – y ustedes pronto formaran parte de mi colección de marionetas

— El arte tiene muchas variantes – dijo Riki sacando sus espadas – pero la verdad es, que no soy muy fanática a las marionetas. Así que, paso

Sin dar tiempo a una reacción, Riki lanzo sus dos armas a cada lado de Sasori mientras realizaba unas posiciones de manos.

— **Arte Ninja: Jutsu de Arma Viviente** – en ese momento, las espadas se detuvieron en el aire y se movieron con facilidad como si estuvieran vivas

Las armas empezaron a atacar a Sasori, que se defendía con la cola metálica de su cuerpo, pero los movimientos eran demasiado rápidos. Riki se acercó rápidamente para dar un golpe, pero la marioneta soltó varios senbon que la peli roja doncella esquivo, pero el renegado no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella se encontraba Sakura que parecía moverse como si fuera su sombra y se preparó para dar un golpe.

— ¡Ahora Sakura! – Riki atrajo sus espadas hacia ella mientras pasaba sobre Sasori

— ¡Shanaroo! – la peli rosa cayó sobre la marioneta con un poderoso puñetazo y destruyo la marioneta con mucha facilidad

Chiyo solo se quedó sorprendida con la perfecta coordinación de las dos kunoichi, que parecían entenderse por completo, esquivando y atacando. La marioneta quedo destruida, pero desde su interior salió un gran bulto cubierto por una manta negra. Esta se levantó y revelo su apariencia, la de un chico peli rojo de altura mediana y con una mirada fría que no presagiaba nada bueno.

— Veo que no puedo bajar la guardia con ustedes – la voz de Sasori era más elegante, pero siniestra – solo por eso, serán unas fantásticas marionetas en mi colección

— Sasori… pero es imposible – Chiyo miraba a su nieto con duda al ver su apariencia joven – no deberías verte así

— Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo querida abuela. Yo logre expandir la belleza de mi arte y me volvió eterno, como la misma

— No importa que, te detendremos – Riki se acercó al lado de Sakura activando su **Jogan** por debajo de su máscara – veamos que puedes hacer con tu dichoso arte

— Te sorprendería el alcance de lo que yo puedo lograr – Sasori saco un pergamino, del cual salió un cuerpo nuevo – siéntanse halagadas, porque con ustedes usare mi mejor obra maestra

— Ese es… el Tercer Kazekage

Chiyo reacciono con sorpresa al ver la imponente marioneta que se alzaba en el aire, mientras Sakura y Riki se preparaban para lo que se avecinaba con ese combate. Lejos de ahí, Deidara volaba sobre un pequeño barranco, mientras era perseguido por Oscar y Naruto. El rubio Akatsuki soltaba varias figuras de arcilla que explotaban, dificultando su captura.

— Demonios, en este lugar no puedo usar mi jutsu – dijo Naruto con enojo – si tan solo pudiera…

— Oye relájate – Oscar saco su espada mientras activaba su Rinnegan – lo que debes hacer, es ser creativo. Mira y aprende

Naruto noto como la Espada de Cristal del caballero brillaba con intensidad, desprendiendo algunas chispas muy peligrosas. Deidara soltó más de sus pequeñas figuritas, las cuales tomaron la forma de arañas, listas para explotar.

— **¡Estilo de Rayo: Jutsu de Dardos Relámpago!** – Oscar hizo girar su espada, de la cual salieron un sinfín de disparos eléctricos con forma de dardos que dieron por completo a las figuritas

Todas las figuras alcanzadas se neutralizaron por completo y cayeron al agua por completo. Por desgracia para Deidara, varios dardos alcanzaron a su ave de arcilla, lo que causo que esta empezara a caer. El rubio tuvo que invocar otra y con esa volvió a cargar el cuerpo del peli rojo Kazekage.

— Malditos, esto no se quedara así – Deidara metió una de sus manos a sus bolsillos de arcilla y creo nuevas figuras de arcilla – tengo que alejarme de aquí lo más pronto posible

Mientras la persecución continuaba, en una zona más alejada, Kisame miraba de forma desafiante a los enemigos delante de él. Sasuke ya tenía su arma en mano con su Mangekyo Sharingan activado mientras Javier solo se encontraba de brazos cruzados con su capucha cubriendo su rostro.

— La última vez dejamos nuestra pelea inconclusa joven Uchiha – Kisame sacaba su gran espada, la cual ya no tenía sus vendajes en la parte delantera – ahora veo que eres más fuerte. Serás un gran festín para Samehaeda

— En aquel momento era débil, pero ahora será diferente – Sasuke cargo su arma con Chakra de rayo listo para combatir – además, somos dos contra uno, así no nos vencerás. ¿Verdad?

Sasuke y Kisame vieron como Javier no se movía, pero el Uchiha se acercó a él, solo para comprobar que estaba dormido, de pie. Kisame solo rio con burla mientras se lanzaba al ataque. Pero antes de impactar, Javier abrió los ojos y con un rápido movimiento tomo su arma y golpeo de lleno a Samehaeda y luego pateo a Kisame, lanzándolo lejos.

— Quiero aclarar que no estaba dormido – la mirada de Javier era intimidante mientras su Rinnegan brillaba con todo su esplendor – solo estaba descansando los ojos

— Ese golpe de antes, fue suficiente para lastimar a Samehaeda – hablo Kisame con enojo – pero no estaba cargado de chakra, eso significa que es fuerza natural

— Amigo mío, no tienes idea de la fuerza que poseo – Javier hizo girar su martillo con la correa que estaba en el mango, la cual se llenaba de brillo – Sasuke, a mi señal, lanza tu mejor relámpago al martillo

— ¡Entendido!

— Lo que intenten no funcionara – Kisame empezó una secuencia de sellos rápidamente - **¡Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Maremoto Tiburón de Agua!**

— ¡Ahora! – Javier lanzo su martillo-hacha al cielo lleno de brillo - **¡Arte ninja: Jutsu de Martillo Reflectante!**

— **¡Estilo de Rayo: Kirin!**

Un gran Dragón de Rayo salió desde la espada de Sasuke, que choco con el martillo de Javier que giraba en el cielo. Al chocar con el arma, esta dividió la técnica en múltiples copias con el mismo poder, las cuales se dirigieron hacia Kisame, destruyendo su jutsu y electrificando todo el campo que se había llenado con agua. Kisame termino totalmente adolorido y un poco chamuscado por la intensidad de la técnica, mientras su arma había resultado dañada por lo poderoso de la técnica.

— Maldición… - Kisame se levantaba con pesar, mientras Sasuke y Javier estaban totalmente intactos – no debo… bajar la guardia con ustedes

— Yo creo que es momento de jugar – Javier levanto su mano abierta, para que su arma regresara – oye Sasuke, ¿Quieres probar un juego llamado Béisbol?

— Mientras sea divertido, por mi está bien

Aunque a Sasuke le parecía extraña la forma de luchar de Javier, debía admitir que era poderoso, y eso era más que suficiente en estos momentos. Un poco retirado de ahí, Kaneko se encontraba en frente de Oziel y Kakashi, los cuales esperaban a ver los movimientos de su rival.

— Casi tres años desde que nos vimos Kakashi, ¿disfrutaste de las vacaciones? – Kaneko se burlaba del peli plateado mientras jugaba con un pergamino en sus manos – porque yo estuve usando muy bien mi tiempo libre

— Me dedique por completo a mi entrenamiento – dijo Kakashi con seriedad – todo para detenerte y rescatarte

— ¿Rescatarme? No sabía que estaba en peligro

— Eres presa de un tremendo odio y dolor por la muerte de Rin. Sé que no tengo derecho a sufrir por su perdida, pero te garantizo que me lamento todos los días desde que ella se fue

— Solo empezaste a lamentarlo más desde que me conociste. Visitar su tumba junto a la de Obito no es símbolo de sentir ese dolor. Simplemente eres patético Kakashi

— Tal vez, pero he decidió enmendar mi error y hacerte ver que estas equivocada – Kakashi saco la pequeña arma que le había regalado Oziel en el pasado y se preparó para luchar – y si para eso debo hacerlo a la fuerza, así lo hare

— Palabras vacías que no llegan a ningún lado – Kaneko abrió el pergamino mientras miraba a Oziel – por cierto, mientras perdías el tiempo en no sé dónde, decidí expandir mi colección. Tal vez conozcas a estos simpáticos prisioneros. **¡Arte de Sellado: Jutsu de Múltiple Libertad Condicional!**

Tres grandes nubes de humo aparecieron en el lugar. Al frente apareció Critias, el cual ahora portaba un protector metálico en su cabeza que impedía que abriera su gran boca. Al lado del dragón, aparecieron dos dragones diferentes. Uno de ellos era de color negro en todo su cuerpo, sus alas eran grades y sus garras eran muy largas. Algo que resaltaba mucho, era que sus ojos eran totalmente rojos, como si fueran unos inmensos rubíes. El otro dragón era de un tamaño similar, pero era de color blanco con una gran gema azul en su pecho. Su cuello era largo y su cabeza un poco estirada. Desprendía un brillo intenso en todo su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! – Oziel miro con enojo a los dos dragones frente suyo – el **Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos** y **el Dragón Polvo de Estrellas**. ¿Cómo fue que los obtuvo?

— Debo admitir que fue una tarea muy pesada, pero valió la pena – Kaneko libero tres cadenas negras de su mano, las cuales se ataron a los cuellos de los tres dragones para someterlos - ¡Acábenlos!

— **¡Jutsu de Invocación!** – Oziel clavo su espada en el suelo y aparecieron tres grandes dragones

Sin dar tiempo a esperar, de la nube de humo aparecieron Timaeus y Hermos en su forma dragón para luchar y al lado de ellos estaba una de las hermanas Oji Azul en su forma dragón que empezaron a luchar contra los dragones. Kaneko luchaba por mantener las cadenas intactas, pero Kakashi no perdió tiempo y se acercó a ella con su espada cargada de chakra relámpago y empezó a luchar contra la chica Akatsuki, que se defendía de los ataques con cierta dificultad. Oziel clavo su espada en el suelo mientras preparaba un jutsu para liberar a los dragones en control de la Caza Dragones. Regresando a la caverna, Sakura y Riki esquivaban los ataques sorpresas de la marioneta de Sasori, sobre todo la habilidad para controlar la **Arena de Hierro.** Chiyo había llamado a dos marionetas que eran de la creación original de Sasori: **Mama y Papa** , con las cuales les brindaba un apoyo excepcional a las chicas, pero era muy difícil sobrepasar la defensa del titiritero Akatsuki.

— Sasori es muy hábil para manipular esa marioneta y su arena – dijo Chiyo con seriedad – si tan solo hubiera una forma de atravesar esa defensa

— Tengo una idea, pero necesito una gran distracción – dijo Sakura mirando todo a su alrededor – solo me hace falta un poco de luz

— Yo te ayudo con eso – Riki se levantó un poco su máscara mientras guardaba sus armas – tengo el jutsu perfecto para eso

— No importan que planeen, no funcionara – Sasori creo dos figuras metálicas con la arena y se preparó para lanzarlas

— **Arte ninja: Jutsu de Palma Sónica** – Riki concentro una gran cantidad de Chakra en sus palmas y dio un poderoso aplauso a forma de juego

El choque sónico fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir todo el techo de la caverna, dejando ver la luz del día. Sasori se cubrió con la arena de su marioneta. En eso, vio como Sakura caía con rapidez desde el cielo, Sasori se preparó para interceptarla, pero en un parpadeo, Sakura desapareció para reaparecer en el suelo. La chica seguía corriendo hacia el renegado, quien parecía moverse a gran velocidad para atacar al marionetista que seguía mandando su arena para atacarla, pero esta no reaccionaba correctamente. En eso se dio cuenta que el ataque sónico causado por Riki creo unas fuertes vibraciones en la arena y mientras ella siguiera aplaudiendo, las vibraciones mantenían la arena inestable. Sakura llego a donde estaba la marioneta del Tercer Kazekage y se preparó para cortarlo, pero Sasori revelo varias cuchillas que brotaron de unos de los brazos de la marioneta. Pero antes de poder contrarrestar el ataque de la peli rosa, ella volvió a desaparecer en un parpadeo de nuevo y volvió a aparecer detrás de la marioneta y con un poderoso puñetazo, destruyo la marioneta por completo,

— _¡Imposible!_ – Sasori no daba crédito a los movimientos que realizaba la peli rosa – _no es velocidad, ni mucho menos salto con sellos como el Rayo Amarillo… ella usa otra habilidad_ – Sasori analiza bien su entorno a su alrededor buscando alguna clase de sello de desplazamiento, hasta que se percató que toda la zona de combate era cubierta por una especie de domo transparente - ¿Qué es eso?

— Creo que ya lo notaste – Riki dejo de aplaudir al ver como la arena metálica caía al suelo sin quien la manipulara – esto es el **Room** de Sakura-chan

— Gracias a él, puedo moverme libremente por todo el domo a voluntad propia – Sakura que aún se encontraba al lado de las piezas de la marioneta desapareció y reapareció al lado de Riki y la Abuela Chiyo – solo necesitábamos llamar tu atención con una gran distracción

— Es una de mis especialidades – Riki soltó una risita por lo que hizo para lograr el éxito del plan – puedo ser una gran molestia para quien me provoca. Creo que esa sería mi propia expresión de arte

— Ustedes… han llamado mi atención por completo – Sasori empezó a retirar su capa de Akatsuki revelando su cuerpo de marioneta y el secreto de su aparente juventud – ahora deseo tener sus cuerpos y seguir manteniendo viva mi arte

— Sasori, te corrompiste a ti mismo al sobrellevarte en ese arte tuyo. Siempre quise que tuvieras una mejor vida, pero no fui lo suficiente para ti – Chiyo saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas con seriedad y preocupación – pero si no puedo remediar mi error, me encargare de eliminarlo de una vez por todas

— No pierda la fe Chiyo-sama – Riki se puso a su lado mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro – le aseguro que el error no fue suyo ni de Sasori, solo necesita de un poco de ayuda. Y yo le ayudare a enderezar a este niño travieso

— Inténtalo si te atreves – Sasori libero un gran cable metálico de su abdomen que soltaba cantidades peligrosas de veneno – al final mi arte será la que triunfe

Las chicas esquivaron el ataque de Sasori mientras este liberaba unas enormes cuchillas de sus brazos. Además, levanto sus dos manos, de los cuales salieron dos pequeños tubos, los cuales lanzaron una potente llamarada. Las tres mujeres en la caverna se cubrieron detrás de unas enormes rocas para evitar el ataque, pero el fuego de Sasori era demasiado intenso. Riki se volvió a colocar su máscara y miro a Sakura, que parecía estar lista para avanzar. Luego miraron a la Abuela Chiyo que les daba una señal para que se prepararan. La anciana tomo la cabeza de la marioneta del Kazekage y la lanzo hacia Sasori, el cual la incinero. Sakura aprovecho la distracción y se lanzó contra el marionetista, pero este adivino las intenciones de la chica y sabiendo lo que podía hacer con su habilidad especial, libero una gran llamarada alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar que se acercara. Sakura no tuvo opción más que detener su ataque y retroceder, mientras Riki decidió intentar un ataque propio, mandando sus **Cadenas de Diamantina** , pero no se dio cuenta que el cable de Sasori había atravesado la tierra y golpeo de lleno el pecho de la chica, envenenándola por completo.

— Maldición – Riki retiro el cable de su pecho y se alejó un poco – me concentre en atacar y no vi eso. Mis sentidos se vuelven menos sensibles al usar las **Cadenas de Diamantina**

— Use esto – Sakura se acercó a su lado y le dio una inyección con el antídoto – tengo varias muestras por si acaso

— Gracias Sakura-chan – Riki se inyecto una rápidamente en su brazo y respiro más tranquila – pronto realizara ataques más potentes

— De hecho, lo hare ahora mismo – Sasori cambio su arma, disparando agua a mucha presión, cortando todo lo que tocaba – no escaparan de mi

Ambas chicas alzaron sus armas para cubrirse del chorro a presión, logrando resistirlo, pero retrocediendo poco a poco sin que sus armas se vieran afectadas. Después de unos minutos, Sasori detuvo su ataque al terminársele el tiempo.

— Si pudiera acercarme lo suficiente para darle un golpe directo – Sakura analizaba todo a su alrededor – puedo volver a usar el **Room** como antes, pero…

— Ese cable en su pecho es el problema. Creo que tengo otro plan, pero para eso vamos a jugar un poco – la peli roja realizo algunos sellos y los coloco sobre sus armas, las cuales empezaron a brillar – **Fuinjutsu: Jutsu Cadenas de Vinculo de Diamantina**

Dos cadenas surgieron desde los brazos de la chica, los cuales se ataron y fundieron con la piel de la chica, para después atarse con sus armas. Esto permitió que las armas quedaran totalmente adheridas a sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Sakura y Chiyo, mientras Sasori no daba crédito a lo que vio.

— Guardaba este jutsu para una emergencia, pero después de mi último descuido, me di cuenta que no puedo confiarme – Riki tomo las espadas en sus manos mientras las cadenas se aferraban a sus brazos – ahora vamos a ponernos serios

La peli roja lanzo sus armas para atacar, mientras las cadenas podían estirarse más de lo que aparentaban. Sasori no le quedo de otra que apartarse del rango del ataque, pero ella no se detuvo y siguió con su ataque usando ambas armas para mantenerse a la distancia. Sasori mantenía la vista sobre Sakura para prever otro de sus movimientos rápidos, pero no vio como la tierra debajo de él se suavizaba. En eso, varios pilares de lodo sujetaron las piernas de la marioneta. Sasori vio como Sakura efectuaba el jutsu mientras Riki enredaba el cable venenoso con sus cadenas.

— Estas chicas no se dejan intimidar ante nada – Chiyo miro con admiración la tenacidad de Sakura, para después mirar a Riki – pero ella, tiene una chispa muy especial

— ¡Sakura, ahora!

Al grito de Riki, Sakura salto hacia Sasori y le dio un poderoso puñetazo, haciendo que el corazón en su pecho saliera desprendida con fuerza, mientras el cuerpo de la marioneta se caía a pedazos. Las chicas respiraron con alivio al ver la batalla terminada. Ambas caminaron hacia la Abuela Chiyo, que parecía no bajar su impresión.

— Sin duda alguna son impresionantes chicas – dijo Chiyo – las dos se coordinan de forma increíble

— Pero esta batalla aun no termine – Riki se giró detrás suyo al ver como el corazón y marioneta de Sasori volvían a unirse

— En serio que son una gran carga para mi – Sasori saco un pergamino de su espalda para abrirlo – esta vez, las matare sin ninguna contemplación. **Jutsu Secreto Rojo: Aparición de las 100 Marionetas**

— Odio las marionetas – dijo Sakura suspirando con cansancio

— Ya somos dos – Riki sujeto sus armas mientras veía como Chiyo sacaba un pergamino de entre sus cosas – pero creo que tendremos mucho apoyo

— Ya lo creo pequeñas. Es hora de que esta vieja mujer haga algo para reprender a su travieso nieto – Chiyo abrió el pergamino para activar el sello – **Jutsu Secreto Blanco: Diez Marionetas de Chikamatsu**

Diez marionetas de túnicas blancas aparecieron al lado de la Abuela Chiyo listas para pelear junto a Sakura y Riki contra el ejército de marionetas de Sasori. Regresando a la persecución de Deidara, el ninja seguía lanzando varias de sus creaciones para retener el paso de sus perseguidores, pero su arcilla se estaba agotando. En eso, un poderoso disparo relámpago pasa rozando muy cerca de su ave de arcilla. Al mirar detrás suyo, ve como Oscar está girando su espada a gran velocidad mientras desborda muchos relámpagos.

— **¡Estilo de Rayo: Jutsu Alabarda de Rayo!** – Oscar lanzo otro disparo hacia Deidara, el cual impacto de lleno al ave de arcilla

— ¡Diablos! – Deidara vio cómo su creación caía en picada, así que saco otra ave para sostenerse y capturar de nuevo el cuerpo de Gaara – me las van a pagar

— ¡No lo creo! – en eso, la espada de Oscar fue lanzada a gran velocidad hacia Deidara para que cortara el ala derecha del ave y con ella, el brazo de Deidara

— ¡Malditos…! – Deidara saca una ave más para escapar – tendré que soltar el cadáver del Jinchuriki

— ¡No te dejare! – en eso, Naruto libera su manto de chakra con una cola y lanzo una gran cantidad de kunai de tres puntas alrededor de Deidara - **¡Jutsu Multi clones de Sombra!**

Cinco clones aparecieron detrás del rubio, los cuales rápidamente intercambiaron lugar con los kunai de tres puntas. En un rápido destello naranja, Deidara vio como los clones aparecían con un **Rasengan** en sus manos para atacar. Deidara solo pudo soltar una última figura de arcilla con forma de Araña que lo cubrió del impacto, pero logrando explotar. El impacto de la explosión fue suficiente para que Deidara cayera hacia el rio, perdiéndose en la profundidad. Naruto se movió con velocidad para atrapar a su amigo Jinchuriki, pero se sorprendió al ver que este se encontraba flotando gracias a una acumulación de arena que lo sostenía. Oscar y Naruto vieron muy sorprendidos como Gaara despertaba con cierta molestia, pero a salvo y sobre todo vivo.

— ¡Gaara! – Naruto salto hacia donde aterrizaba el peli rojo a salvo muy sorprendido - ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Claro que sí, no te preocupes – el peli rojo se levantó un poco desorientado pero bien – creo que sobreviví a sus propósitos

— Fue bueno que llegáramos a tiempo para detener su extraño ritual, de veras – dijo Naruto más aliviado – me alegro de verte amigo. Ahora eres Kazekage, yo no me quedare atrás, de veras

— Estaré ansioso por ver cómo te conviertes en Hokage

Oscar vio en silencio y con una sonrisa como había logrado cumplir su misión al lado de Naruto, además de comprobar que Gaara estaba a salvo gracias al sello colocado en él. Pero miro al rio esperando a ver si Deidara salía a flote para escapar, y aunque sabía que seguía vivo, por ahora ya no representaba una amenaza. Mientras tanto, en un gran campo abierto, los dragones invocados por Oziel y Kaneko seguían luchando mientras el caballero intentaba neutralizar a estos dragones para liberarlos del sello de la Nohara. Kakashi la mantenía distraída para que no activara alguna de las habilidades de sus dragones, pero la chica era muy hábil para los movimientos del peli plateado.

— Valla Kakashi, veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte – Kaneko se burlaba del peli plateado mientras lo mantenía al margen con sus cadenas – pero no veo que hayas cambiado mucho. Sigues siendo patético

— Te equivocas. Me comprometí a salvarte de tu odio, y estoy dispuesto a darlo todo – Kakashi activo su Mangekyo Sharingan para poder seguir los movimientos de la chica con más detalle

— Que noble de tu parte Kakashi, pero si no te esfuerzas de verdad, todo eso será en vano. No tienes la fuerza para vencerme mientras no estés dispuesto a darlo todo. Aun tienes miedo al pasado, a tus errores y eso te hará débil

— Es verdad que vivo aferrado al pasado – Kakashi se detuvo un rato mientras cerraba sus ojos – pero tengo siempre el futuro en frente de mí, gracias al regalo que me dio Obito. Rin tomo una difícil decisión en el pasado, salvo su aldea. Ahora es mi turno de hacer algo por ellos. Te salvare de la oscuridad en la que te has sumido con tun venganza

— Inténtalo si te atreves – Kaneko hizo unos rápidos movimientos con sus manos para atacar – **Estilo de Agua: Jutsu de Agujas de Agua**

Kaneko disparo varios senbon de agua desde su boca, los cuales perforaron el pecho de Kakashi. Kaneko se preparó para rematarlo con un ataque cercano, pero antes de clavar su kunai en el pecho, la mano de Kakashi detuvo el ataque de la chica. Sin perder más tiempo, Kakashi sujeto a su contrincante con una llave Full Nelson y luego enredo sus piernas con la chica, para después tirarse al suelo y sujetarla con más fuerza.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – la chica intentaba zafarse de la llave, pero le era imposible - ¡No te quieras pasar de listo!

— Ya eres mía – Kaneko vio como Kakashi tenía activado su Mangekyo Sharingan – ahora se terminó esta pelea

— _Uso el **Kamui** para absorber mi ataque y me tomo con la guardia baja. Que inteligente _– Kaneko sonrió con burla mientras seguía forcejando con fuerza – si esperas a que diga que "me rindo" te sugiero que busques una silla porque yo no…

En eso, un potente chorro de agua mojo a la chica junto con Kakashi. Vio como delante de ella estaba otro Kakashi que había lanzado el jutsu.

— ¿Pero qué…? – Kaneko reacción con sorpresa al comprender lo que sucedía – oh no…

— Te lo advertí – Kakashi chasqueo los dedos con seriedad – **Clon de Rayo liberado**

El clon que sostenía a Kaneko se convertido en electricidad pura, quien termino electrificando a Kaneko, mientras el agua aumentaba la descarga eléctrica. Al momento que el choque eléctrico termino, Kaneko quedo en el suelo con varias quemaduras y las cadenas en sus brazos que sometían a los dragones se soltaron, liberado brevemente a sus captores. Oziel se acercó a Kakashi que suspiraba con cansancio.

— No me dejo opción – dijo el peli plateado con seriedad – hubiera querido que se rindiera

— Aun la puedo salvar, pero debo aprovechar que esta inconsciente para liberar a los dragones bajo su control – Oziel atrajo su espada a su mano y empezó a preparar unos sellos

El primer dragón liberado fue el de Ojos Rojos y después el de Polvo de Estrellas, los cuales cayeron al suelo cansados y luego desapareciendo en una nube de humo para regresar a su hogar. Oziel se dirigió a Critias, que se veía agotado. En eso, Kakashi escucha el sonido de algo hueco agrietarse y ve hacia donde esta Kaneko. Con sorpresa descubre que la chica era solo una **Coraza de Coral Rosa**.

— ¡Cuidado Oziel!

La advertencia de Kakashi no es del todo necesaria, ya que Oziel esquiva varios disparos filosos de agua de Kaneko que está detrás de Critias con mucho cansancio y varias quemaduras en su cuerpo. Ella saca un pergamino y con él logra de nuevo atrapar a Critias, para sellarlo de nuevo.

— Bien, ya estamos a mano – dijo la chica con enojo mientras sacaba otro pergamino al ver a Kakashi – pero la próxima vez, yo seré la ganadora

— ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE ESCAPES LADRONA! – Timaeus y los otros dragones se preparan para atacar a la chica, pero ella suelta unas bombas de humo azules - ¡ALEJENSE, ES **OLEANDER AZUL!**

— Nos veremos de nuevo, Ninja Dragón – Kaneko libero rápidamente el sello de su pergamino y libero a otro dragón de piel purpura del tamaño del Furia Nocturna que había en Suna - ¡Sácame de aquí Skrill!

— ¡Detente! – Oziel se lanzó para detener a la chica, pero el dragón soltó un relámpago de su boca – tenía que ser un Skrill

Kakashi y Oziel vieron con pesar que la renegada escapaba, pero al menos la habían debilitado y habían liberado a dos dragones de su opresión. La chica sobrevoló en búsqueda de su compañero. Después de unos minutos, ve el campo de batalla donde luchaba, aunque más bien parecía campo de tiro al blanco. En el lugar, Kisame trataba de acercarse a sus enemigos, pero solo podía esquivar unos disparos eléctricos. Javier concentraba unos **Rasengan** con chakra rayo en sus manos para lanzárselos a Sasuke, que los bateaba con su espada cargada con chakra rayo.

— El lanzador Pozos se prepara para lanzar su bola rápida – Javier parecía narrar sus acciones mientras Sasuke parecía estar asintiendo, listo para el lanzamiento – toma impulso y… ¡La lanza!

Javier lanza el **Rasengan** con fuerza y velocidad, para que Sasuke lo batee con fuerza y se dirija a Kisame, que solo se concentraba en esquivarlos. En eso, el rugido del dragón de Kaneko se escucha arriba del campo de batalla.

— ¡Kisame, sujétate! – Kaneko y su dragón bajan a una gran velocidad, para que Kisame se sujete de una de las patas del dragón para escapar

— Es hora de un "Home Run" – Javier carga otro Rasengan y lo lanza hacia Sasuke

— ¡Esta vez sí le daré! – Sasuke recibe el impacto y lo golpea con fuerza

— ¡Se va… se va…! – en eso, el **Rasengan** golpea a Kisame, electrificando a los dos Akatsukis, pero aun así siguen escapando - ¡Y se fue!

— Debemos perseguirlos…

— No será necesario – la voz de Kakashi se escuchó en el lugar

Oziel y el peli plateado llegaron rápidamente mientras veían a lo lejos escapar a los Akatsukis.

— Nuestra misión es rescatar a Gaara, así que no tiene caso gastar más energías en esta pelea – hablo Oziel con cansancio mientras tomaba otra de sus pastillas medicinales – lo mejor será regresar al punto de partida y ver que ocurrió

— ¿Se encuentra bien Oziel-sensei? – pregunto el Uchiha con preocupación – se ve muy mal

— Te lo explicare después. Ahora vámonos

Sin esperar más, los cuatro ninjas regresaban a la caverna donde dejaron a Sakura, Riki y Chiyo, para descubrir el desenlace de la pelea contra Sasori. En la caverna, Riki y Sakura luchaban contra las marionetas rojas al lado de Chiyo, que usaba sus marionetas para acabar con las de Sasori. Poco a poco, las marionetas del peli rojo eran destruidas golpe tras golpe y no parecía haber salida para el peli rojo. Pero también toma en cuenta que su abuela muestra una abertura para atacarla. Antes de poder hacerlo, Riki aparece desde el cielo lista para atacar al marionetista.

— ¡Ya eres mía! – Sasori alzo uno de sus brazos para disparar de nuevo su lanzallamas

— ¡Tú eres quien perdió! – en eso, Sakura que se encontraba alejada, lanzo una especie de esfera blanca que había recibido por parte de Chiyo

Una especie de cabeza de monstruo salió de la esfera y se dirigió a Sasori, atrapando su cuerpo. Riki cayó frente a él para destruir su cuerpo, pero vio que el corazón de Sasori ya no estaba. Miro a todos lados buscando al títere que tuviera el corazón del titiritero, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. En eso, varios títeres rojos se lanzan sobre Chiyo, pero ella los repela, aunque si recibe varios cortes. Sakura se aproxima rápidamente para administrar un antídoto, pero una marioneta roja le detiene el paso. Sasori aparece con una espada en sus manos para matar a su abuela, pero Riki rápidamente le detiene de terminar su obra, haciendo un corte en el corazón de Sasori, haciendo que el peli rojo detenga su ataque.

— ¡Sakura-chan, hazlo ahora! – grito Riki usando sus armas con cadenas para detener los brazos de Sasori

— **¡Mess!** – Sakura utiliza su Room y lanzo un corte en el pecho de la marioneta

El corte hizo que el corazón de Sasori se desprendiera del cuerpo de la marioneta, pero lo encerró en una especie de cubo transparente, mientras seguía latiendo con vida. Sasori vio con sorpresa esto mientras perdía la conciencia. Unos minutos después, Sasori abría sus ojos al escuchar como las chicas a las que había enfrentado hablaban, como si estuvieran preocupadas. Al abrirlos por completo, descubrió que su cuerpo estaba atrapado, pero su corazón no estaba en su pecho. Era imposible que siguiera vivo si su corazón no estaba presente. Al mirar con más detalle, se percató que las marionetas de sus padres eran quienes lo retenían. Al ver frente suyo, vio a su abuela usando un extraño jutsu sobre un cuerpo que asemejaba la apariencia infantil suya y al lado de Chiyo estaba Riki brindándole chakra a ese cuerpo mientras Sakura atendía las heridas de la anciana.

— Sakura-chan, explícame de nuevo como funciona esa habilidad tuya por favor – dijo la mujer con cansancio

— Claro – Sakura levanto en su mano derecha el corazón de Sasori que seguía latiendo, cosa que sorprendió al peli rojo – la habilidad se llama **Mess.** Con ella puedo tomar el corazón de alguien y noquearlo por unos minutos. Luego de eso, el afectado despertara, pero su corazón estará en mis manos, lo que lo pone literalmente a mi merced

— Deberías practicar más el tono con el que lo dices – dijo Riki con una risita – si haces tu voz más tenebrosa, dejaras intimidado a tu victima

— No se me da mucho la intimidación Riki-san…

— Solo dime Riki-sempai – continuo la chica con otra risita – pero Chiyo-obasan, ese jutsu que hace

— Al fin puedo usarlo como quería – hablo la anciana con cansancio

— Un jutsu capaz de regresarle la vida a los muertos – hablo Sasori desde su cuerpo – veo que era cierto que lo habías aprendido abuela. Pero es inútil si lo usas conmigo

— No querido nieto, con esto puedo cumplir mi última meta. Hace varios años, un viajero fue a mi encuentro. Me pidió un poco de información no muy relevante sobre el sello que aplique en el joven Gaara y a cambio me ayudo con la fabricación de un cuerpo de marioneta, capaz de asemejar el cuerpo humano al 100%

— _Oziel sí que previno todo esto_ – pensó Riki con seriedad - _¿Pero darle vida de nuevo a Sasori? El no cambiara con esta acción_

— ¿Y esperas darme una nueva vida, a cambio de la tuya? – el tono que uso Sasori era de burla – veo que sigues siendo una tonta anciana llena de sentimientos vagos…

En eso, Sasori sintió un gran dolor. Vio como Sakura le daba un fuerte apretón a su corazón. Pero era ilógico que sintiera dolor. Luego vio como Riki sacaba una de sus armas y hacia una pequeña punción en su corazón, causando dolor y miedo. Sobre todo miedo.

— Tu eres aún más tonto al querer cerrar tus emociones – Riki se mostró molesta mientras miraba de frente a Sasori – tu abuela te ama con todo su corazón y tú te burlas de sus acciones. Te ofrece una nueva oportunidad de vivir y la desprecias. Pero si aún sientes miedo, es porque eres humano

— Con mi arte, alcance algo más que lo humano. Alcance la perfección… - Sasori se detuvo de nuevo al sentir la punzada del arma con más fuerza en su corazón

— No, solo buscaste un escape de la muerte, pero eso llego a su fin – continuo Sakura – mientras tenga tu corazón, no puedes hacer nada. Y los sellos de Chiyo-obasan evitaran que utilices chakra. Serás normal

— ¿Y para que quiero una vida normal?

— Porque quiero que tengas lo que nunca tuviste. El cariño de una familia – Chiyo saco un pergamino de entre sus cosas y se la entregó a Riki – jovencita, te pido que cuides de mi nieto. Dale lo que yo nunca pude hacer por él. Dale una familia

— ¿Yo? Pero no sé si… - Riki miro el odio en el rostro artificial de Sasori, pero después suspiro con tranquilidad – lo hare. Solo porque usted me lo pide – la chica tomo el pergamino y luego miro de nuevo al peli rojo – ahora eres mío, pequeño Pinocho

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Sasori se enojó ante tal sobrenombre

— Ya es hora – Chiyo dio un último suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos – Sakura-chan, eres una hábil kunoichi, digna discípula de Lady Tsunade. Me siento orgullosa de lo que lograste el día de hoy

— Gracias Chiyo-obasan. Aprecio muchos sus palabras – la peli rosa solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a la mujer – le prometo seguir adelante en mi camino

— Riki-chan, cuida a mi nieto. Y sigue siendo tan fuerte y hermosa como ahora – Chiyo miro por última vez a la peli roja para después mirar a Sasori – espero, que seas feliz ahora, mi querido Sasori

Con un último suspiro, el chakra de las manos de Chiyo desapareció, al igual que si vida. El cuerpo debajo de ella, dio un suspiro y la conciencia de Sasori paso a ese cuerpo. Ahora Sasori estaba en el cuerpo de una marioneta de apariencia infantil. Sakura solo soltó una lágrima por la muerte de la honorable titiritera, mientras Riki la imitaba, pero viendo como Sasori se levantaba en su nuevo cuerpo y lo veía con sorpresa. Podía sentir con sus manos, respiraba el aire, veía todo con mucha claridad, escuchaba las lágrimas de las chicas y el sonido del viento que se colaba por el techo descubierto de la caverna. Estaba vivo, pero también se sentía furioso. No solo por su derrota, sino también por el tonto sacrificio de su abuela. Él no le había pedido que hiciera eso. No tenía por qué usar ese estúpido jutsu con él, solo para que volviera a vivir. Y con enojo, soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras susurraba con dolor: _Te odio abuela, yo no merecía vivir a costa tuya._ Unas horas después, todo el grupo de rescate regresaba a Suna, con su Kazekage a salvo. La muerte de la anciana Chiyo fue un golpe duro para quienes la conocían, pero fue homenajeada por todo el pueblo. Todos deseaban celebrar el regreso de su líder con una pequeña fiesta. Pero mientras eso ocurría, en la zona donde se había librado la persecución de Deidara, dos sujetos llegaron a la zona. En el suelo estaba el brazo cortado de Deidara, hecho por Oscar. Un sujeto con un atuendo ninja oscuro y una bufanda verde se acercó al brazo. Llevaba una máscara naranja en forma de espiral que nacía de su ojo derecho. A su lado, estaba un sujeto que parecía ser una planta carnívora.

— No lo puedo creer señor Zetsu – hablo el sujeto de la máscara con una voz chillona – esto es todo lo que quedo del pobre de Deidara. Creo que al final exploto en muchos pedacitos…

— ¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima a mi brazo! – el grito de Deidara se escuchó en el lugar

El enmascarado y Zetsu vieron detrás de él a Deidara, que caminaba con mucho cansancio y totalmente empapado, como si acabara de salir del rio.

— ¡Increíble, Deidara sobrevivió! – grito el enmascarado con emoción

— ¿Qué paso con el cuerpo del Jinchuriki? – hablo Zetsu con una voz tenebrosa

— Esos ninjas de la Hoja me lo arrebataron. Apenas sobreviví…

— ¡¿Cómo que te lo arrebataron?!

Desde el cielo, apareció el Skrill, y sobre el estaban Kisame y Kaneko, la cual se vio enojada con Deidara. La chica sujeto del cuello al rubio y lo zarandeo con enojo.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces les eh dicho que yo necesito los cuerpos de los Jinchuriki?! – dijo la chica con enojo – ¡Los necesito para mis experimentos!

— ¡Oye niña, déjame en paz! – Deidara se apartó de la chica con molestia – no fue mi culpa que ese caballero con espada apareciera

— ¡Kaneko-chan! – el enmascarado se acercó a la chica para abrazarla con fuerza – yo también quiero que me zarande como lo hizo con Deidara

— Tobi, no estés de empalagoso de nuevo – Kaneko alejo al sujeto con voz de niño – no estoy de humor para tus molestas muestras de afecto

— Pero yo quería invitarte a una cita para conocernos mejor

— Soy muy joven para ti Tobi. Además, yo amo a otra persona, o más bien a una chica especial para mi

— Ya deja de fantasear con tu novia Kaneko – dijo Kisame con una risita – pero debo admitir que esos sujetos que acompañaban al Ninja Dragón son poderosos

— Deben pasarle toda esa información a nuestro líder – dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu – para informar al resto de Akatsuki

— Mataron a Sasori, y eso ya fue mucho – hablo Kaneko con enojo tratando de apartar a Tobi que seguía abrazando sus piernas – espero que el siguiente sea el rastrero de Orochimaru

— Yo podría matar a Orochimaru fácilmente – dijo Tobi levantándose con una pose de victoria – solo déjenselo a Tobi, ¿Sale y vale?

— ¿Qué podrías hacer tú? Eres solo un niño tonto – dijo Deidara con burla

— Pues supongo que mucho más que tú que ya no tienes un brazo – dijo Tobi con una risita – además, Kaneko-chan tampoco pudo derrotarlos y eso que es una experta ladrona de dragones

— … ¡Date por muerto! – gritaron Deidara y Kaneko con enojo

En un segundo, Deidara estrangulaba con sus piernas a Tobi, mientras Kaneko le golpeaba el pecho con furia, haciendo que el pobre enmascarado gritara por ayuda. Kisame solo se burlaba de la pintoresca escena, mientras Zetsu solo miraba con seriedad el asunto, sabiendo que el peligro aumentaba en su misión. Esa noche, en la aldea de Suna, las personas celebraban el regreso de su líder con emoción, además de la salvación de los ninjas que habían sido heridos por el ataque de los Akatsukis. Gracias a Javier, Riki y Sakura, ellos fueron curados sin ninguna repercusión para el futuro. En el lugar, Naruto conversaba con Kankuro y Gaara sobre lo que habían logrado en estos dos años. Javier y Oscar intentaban ligar con las chicas de la aldea, pero al parecer ninguna caía en sus encantos, incluso los llamaban pervertidos. Sasuke y Sakura conversaban sobre los combates que habían librado contra los Akatsukis, sobre todo la peli rosa que se sentía orgullosa de sus logros, siendo recompensada por el cariño de su novio. Riki se encontraba comiendo en compañía del Furia Nocturna que había ayudado, el cual se mostraba muy cariñoso con ella. Al lado de la peli roja, estaba Sasori, cubierto con una capucha, mientras comía un poco malhumorado. El pergamino que había recibido de Chiyo era un permiso de adopción, de tal forma que se declaraba que Riki era la nueva tutora, o "madre" para el peli rojo. Y ya que ahora había sido colocado en el cuerpo de un niño, ya no podía ser procesado como un criminal. Sin embargo para evitar riesgos, su corazón aun estaría en custodia de Sakura y después sería entregado a los líderes de Konoha para un interrogatorio sobre información de Akatsuki. Solo Riki estaría a cargo de su cuidado y acciones. En otra zona, Oziel se encontraba comiendo un poco, pero se le veía agotado por todo lo que ocurrió en la misión. En eso, Kakashi se acercó a su lado para hacerle compañía.

— Así que, estas enfermo – hablo el peli plateado con naturalidad mientras sacaba uno de los libros que le regalo Riki - ¿No es algo grave?

— En su momento lo fue, pero la medicina de Javier y Riki me ayuda – Oziel tomo otra de su medicina con una sonrisa – créeme, estaré bien después de algunos tratamientos

— Incluso alguien tan fuerte como tú, puede llegar a verse débil

— Nadie es perfecto mi amigo. Además, no es como si buscara la perfección. Pero por cómo te veo, hay algo más que te incomoda

— Antes de que Rin muriera, fue forzada a ser una Jinchuriki – hablo Kakashi con seriedad – se supone que era el Sambí

— Sí, estoy al tanto de esa información por parte del Hokage

— Tengo entendido que los Biju desarrollan habilidades únicas. Una de las habilidades del Sambí, era crear corales con mucha facilidad – Kakashi saco un fragmento de la coraza que había creado Kaneko – y Kaneko utilizo una de esas habilidades

— ¿Crees que ella es una Jinchuriki? – Oziel entendió la duda del peli plateado

— Es posible, que ella haya capturado al Biju y utiliza su chakra para…

— Si así fuera, los otros miembros de Akatsuki ya se habrían dado cuenta y le habrían extraído al biju – Oziel detuvo las palabras del ninja con seriedad – pero es posible que ella consiguiera un poco de su chakra. De ahí que pueda crear esas corazas de coral

— Al menos ya le hice ver que estoy más que preparado para derrotarla – Kakashi se levantó para seguir con su lectura – espero que regresando a la aldea, puedas seguir ayudándome con mi entrenamiento

— No hay problema mi amigo – Oziel vio como el ninja peli plateado se retiraba a otro lugar para continuar con su lectura

— Oziel-san – en eso, Gaara apareció al lado del caballero

— Hola Gaara, ¡digo, Kazekage-sama! – Oziel rápidamente hizo una reverencia ante el peli rojo que se apeno

— Descuide Oziel-sama, no es necesario que se dirija a mí con esos honoríficos – Gaara se sentó a su lado con tranquilidad – le doy las gracias a usted y su equipo por rescatarme de Akatsuki

— No te preocupes por eso, Naruto y yo no dejaríamos que nada te pasara

— Si, lo sé – Gaara miro como Naruto conversaba animadamente con Javier y Oscar mientras disfrutaban de la pequeña reunión, hasta que cambio su semblante a uno más serio – Oziel-san, alguien dejo un mensaje para usted…

— Se de quien se trata – Oziel solo soltó una pequeña risita con tranquilidad sin desviar la mirada de la fogata – pero no menciones su nombre, porque se supone que ella está muerta

— Si, ella me explico todo

— Y, ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

 **Ella me dijo, qu colas están a salvo. Y que la Isla del Remolino esta lista para la reunión…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor y amigos**

 **Riki: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

 **Oscar: Claro que les gusto, fue un gran capitulo**

 **Riki: Creo que yo me lucí. Es decir, tuve una gran pelea al lado de Sakura-chan**

 **Javier: Tambien nosotros tuvimos peleas increibles, no nos dejes de lado...**

 **Riki: Si como digan - la chica ignoro a los chicos a su lado para mirar al publico - pero bueno. De parte del autor, quiero darles las gracias a quienes siguen nuestra aventura en el mundo Shinobi**

 **Javier: Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, dudas y todo el amor que nos quieran compartir**

 **Oscar: Pronto veran mas de nuestras aventuras, crossover's de otras series, sobre todo de nuestros contratos, y mucho mas**

 **Riki: Y no olviden pasar tambien por nuestros perfiles, donde tambien tenemos increibles historias. A mi me pueden buscar como Regina Alba Blossom**

 **Oscar: A mi como OTAKUFire**

 **Javier: Y a mi como JaviPozos**

 **Oziel: ¡Ya llegue! Estaba terminando unas cosas. ¿De que me perdi?**

 **Riki: Nada importante, ya nos estabamos despidiendo**

 **Oziel: Pero yo queria decir...**

 **Oscar: Ya no hay tiempo, sera para la otra**

 **Oziel: Pero...**

 **Javier: Y no olviden nuestra campaña: "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comenario"**

 **Oziel: Pero yo queria...**

 **Riki, Oscar, Javier: ¡Hasta la proxima!**

 **Oziel: Que malos son chicos ( T_T T_T T_T )**


	4. Regreso a la Aldea

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Capítulo 3: "Regreso a la aldea: Nuevos contratos y Reencuentros muy esperados"**

Tres días después de que el equipo #7 partiera con rumbo a la Aldea de Suna para rescatar al Kazekage, la mañana del cuarto día, parecía ser normal para todos. En la entrada se encontraba Shisui al lado de Itachi e Izumi con sus trajes Jounnin listos para partir a una nueva misión. Itachi revisaba su mochila al lado de Izumi mientras Shisui confirmaba el objetivo de su misión escrito en un pergamino.

— Ya estoy ansiosa por salir de misión – dijo Izumi mientras estiraba los brazos para que su cuerpo despertara del todo – hace tiempo que no nos asignaban misiones a Takigakure

— Es porque ha crecido mucho, en especial su cuerpo ninja – dijo Shisui mirando el camino que recorrerían – lo bueno es que solo se trata de llevar unos permisos para que nuevos aspirantes a Ninja se trasladen a nuestra aldea

— Yo solo deseo probar esas maravillosas aguas termales de las que tanto hablan – Izumi se aferró al brazo de Itachi con mucho cariño – dicen que hay una sección especial para baños mixtos

— Eres toda una pervertida – Shisui solo pudo burlarse al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su compañera

— Ya tranquilos, no se peleen – dijo Itachi acercando a la chica a sus brazos – además, me siento un poco animado para probar eso

— ¡Itachi-kun! – la chica no pudo evitar darle un rápido beso a su amado mientras se alejaba para cubrir el rubor en su rostro

— Desde que Sasuke reforzó su relación con Sakura, te has vuelto muy romántico – Shisui solo se burlaba de su amigo que mantenía su actitud seria

— Bueno, no quería quedarme atrás – Itachi solo fijo su vista en el camino listo para partir – será mejor irnos…

— Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?

Los tres Uchihas vieron una gran nube de polvo que se extendía a lo lejos. Izumi reacción rápidamente y se quitó del medio al ver que alguien corría a gran velocidad hacia la entrada de la aldea. Antes de poder reaccionar, Itachi y Shisui fueron pisoteados por una gran silueta negra que paso por encima de ellos. Al despejarse la nube de polvo, se vio a un Furia Nocturna con una montura y sobre él estaba Riki montada y sentado detrás de ella estaba Sasori en su cuerpo de niño, el cual se veía mareado. Antes de que el par Uchiha pisoteado pudiera levantarse, Javier y Oscar pasaron sobre ellos a gran velocidad y los dejaron de nuevo en el suelo, mientras se colocaban al lado del dragón.

— ¡Si, primer lugar baby! – dijo Riki con emoción acariciando al dragón – bien hecho Yuugure-peto

— Que chiste, ibas montada en tu nuevo dragón – dijo Javier con enojo mientras recuperaba el aliento – si yo hubiera tenido uno…

— Pero no lo tienes, perdedor – la peli roja se burló del chico de lentes mientras el dragón imitaba su risa con sus sonidos - ¡Que tierno eres Yuugure-peto!

— _Sigo pensando que le quedaba mejor el nombre de Chimuelo_ – pensó Javier con pesar

— Al menos quede en segundo lugar – dijo Oscar con orgullo – eso fue suficiente para mi

— Oh, lo siento Oscar pero estas equivocado – Riki se movió un poco mientras de su espalda se desprendía Sasori totalmente mareado – pero como mi pequeño Pinochito estaba junto a mí, él es el que llego en segundo lugar. ¿No es así Pinochito-kun?

— Solo… bájame… de esta cosa – el pobre peli rojo estaba totalmente mareado y muy cansado

— ¡Con un demonio, lo que me faltaba! – Oscar cayó al suelo totalmente abatido por su derrota ante el pequeño peli rojo - ¡Pido la revancha!

— Será en otra ocasión chicos – en eso, llegan Oziel y el resto del Equipo #7 de manera tranquila detrás de ellos – al menos ya probaron su velocidad

— Superaron por mucho a Guy y Rock Lee – dijo Kakashi muy asombrado mientras tenía su librito de pasta verde en sus manos – pero ese dragón sí que es veloz

— Y solo fue corriendo. Su máxima velocidad se alcanza cuando vuela – Oziel acariciaba al dragón negro el cual aceptaba el gesto amable

— Por eso te quiero Yuugure-peto – Riki abrazaba al dragón mientras sometía a Sasori al abrazo – y también te quiero a ti Pinochito

— Deja de llamarme así mujer atrevida…

— ¿Dijiste algo Pinochito-kun? – la peli roja mostraba una sonrisa muy escalofriante que le hizo experimentar a Sasori un terrible escalofrió

— No dije nada – el pobre peli rojo solo pudo agachar la cabeza con miedo

— Eso creí

— ¿Estas bien hermano? – Sasuke ayudaba a levantar a Itachi junto con Izumi mientras Naruto levantaba a Shisui

— Creo que no fui precavido – hablo Itachi con pesar mientras se limpiaba la tierra – es bueno ver que regresaron con bien a la aldea

— ¿Les fue bien en su misión? – pregunto Shisui una vez recuperado

— Por supuesto que si, de veras – Naruto se mostró muy animado – fue bueno que llegáramos a tiempo

— Es bueno escuchar eso – dijo Itachi – bueno, nosotros debemos salir en una misión. Nuestro padre pidió tu presencia cuando llegaras

— Iré a verlo una vez termine el reporte – Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura con cariño – y luego nos tomaremos el resto del día

— Me parece una gran idea Sasuke-kun – la peli rosada solo le dio un pequeño beso a su novio

— ¡Que ternurita! – dijo Riki con corazones en sus ojos

— Pues vamos de una vez, que tengo mucha hambre – dijo Oscar caminando a la Torre Hokage en compañía del resto

Mientras Itachi y su equipo se disponían a marcharse, el Equipo #7 y compañía caminaban hacia la Torre Hokage para pasar su reporte sobre la misión en Suna. Al llegar a la oficina de Minato, Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban presentes y detallaron todo lo ocurrido en la misión, como la salvación de Gaara, los combates de cada uno de los miembros del equipo y los compañeros de Oziel. Además se revelo la captura y adopción de Sasori bajo la tutela de Riki.

— ¿Dónde está actualmente el corazón de Sasori? – pregunto Jiraiya

— Lo tengo aquí – Sakura saco un pergamino con un sello, del cual libero el corazón de Sasori atrapado en la habilidad de la peli rosa y con un sello supresor de chakra – mientras se mantenga salvo, Sasori permanecerá vivo

— Podemos interrogarlo para obtener información sobre Akatsuki – hablo Tsunade – bien hecho Sakura

— Fue un trabajo en equipo junto con Riki-sempai

— Me halagas Sakura-chan – dijo la peli roja con un rubor en sus mejillas

— Se le subió el ego a la cabeza – susurro Oscar a Javier, cosa que causo sus risillas

— Con todo respeto Hokage, yo quiero ser quien dirija el interrogatorio – dijo Riki con seriedad sosteniendo a Sasori de los hombros – tal vez sea un criminal buscado, peligroso y malvado, pero ahora es mi responsabilidad y me encargare de su educación. Prometo convertirlo en un buen civil

— No hables por mi – Sasori solo se mostró molesto ante las palabras de la chica – un papel no te hace responsable de mí. En cuanto pueda…

— Pinochito, los adultos estamos hablando – la voz maternal y siniestra de Riki hizo que Sasori se callara de inmediato – espera-tu-turno

— S-si señora…

— "Señorita" – la peli roja hizo énfasis en esas palabras con seriedad – aun soy soltera…

— Triste su situación…

Antes de que la burla de Javier y Oscar continuara, ambos fueron golpeados con fuerza, destruyendo muchos de los pisos. Jiraiya, Naruto y Sasuke solo podían palidecer del miedo al ver a la chica con descomunal fuerza, mientras que Tsunade sonreía con orgullo. Minato solo podía reafirmar su idea de que ella se llevaría muy bien con su esposa. Unos minutos después, los dos golpeados solo podían mantener la cabeza agachada mientras en sus cabezas tenían unos chichones muy grandes.

— Una vez con la información que proporcione Sasori, planearemos los siguientes movimientos – hablo Oziel revisando un pergamino con el reporte – debemos estar un paso adelante que ellos

— Eso me parece bien, por ahora tomemos un descanso de esta misión – dijo Kakashi mirando un fragmento de coral en sus manos – _le preguntare a sensei por esto después_

— Yo sigo con hambre – dijo Oscar con cierta ansiedad – quiero algo dulce y delicioso

— Antes de que se vallan, debemos hablar sobre los nuevos equipos – dijo Oziel con seriedad mientras le entregaba unos documentos a Minato – estuve analizando las habilidades de mis compañeros y determine una nueva formación de equipos para todos. Así desarrollaremos aún más sus habilidades

— Entiendo. Reuniré a los equipos una vez estén todos – dijo Minato tomando los papeles para leerlos en su momento

— Supongo que eso sería todo…

— Un momento Oziel-san – Minato detuvo los pasos del caballero con seriedad – alguien llego ayer a la aldea y dijo conocerte

— ¿En serio? – el caballero estaba dudoso hasta que recordó a Kanna – _de seguro quiere sorprenderme_

— Estuvo esperando aquí desde ayer – dijo Minato levantándose de su escritorio - ¡Ya puedes pasar!

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, y Oziel vio quien había entrado. Pero su seriedad se convirtió en miedo al ver de quien se trataba. Era una chica más bajita que él. Usaba un traje de spandex similar a los que usaba Guy y Lee, pero solo cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo y sus piernas, dejando su vientre a la vista. Tenía el cabello largo de color castaño oscuro, atado en una coleta baja y una figura un poco más grande que la de Sakura, cosa que puso celosa a la peli rosa. Al ver al Caballero frente a ella, esta solo abrió los ojos con enojo.

— ¡Tú! – la chica grito para correr hacia el caballero

— Oh no… - Oziel solo logro chasquear los dedos cuando fue tacleado

Al momento en que el caballero chasqueo los dedos, los dojutsu de sus compañeros se activaron y vieron como el tiempo a su alrededor se congelaba. Oziel fue tirado al suelo con fuerza para recibir golpecitos en su pecho a forma de berrinche.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Embustero! ¡Me ilusionaste! – decía la chica con enojo mientras seguía golpeando al caballero a forma de puchero - ¡Eres un malvado!

— ¡Tranquilízate, lo hice por tu bien! – decía Oziel tratando de controlar a la chica

— ¿Ella quién es? – pregunto Oscar mirando el cuerpo de la chica de forma pervertida – se ve que está muy crecidita la pequeña

— Oscar, ella tiene nuestra edad – dijo Oziel en su suspiro cuando la chica se detuvo de su rabieta

— ¿Y porque es tan chaparrita…?

En solo un instante, Oscar fue golpeado en su "hombría" por parte de la chica, la cual se enojó al escuchar esa última palabra. El pobre sujeto solo se retorcía en el suelo totalmente abatido.

— Pobre tipo – dijo Javier a su lado – así nunca tendrá hijos

— Ca-cállate – decía Oscar con una voz muy aguda y mucho dolor

— Chicos, ella es Esperanza Avalos, mi primera aprendiz

— ¿Aprendiz? – dijo Riki con sorpresa – nunca la mencionaste

— En primera, no me llames por mi nombre así, solo díganme Hope – la chica saludo a todos los presentes con emoción – es un gusto

— La conocí unos meses después de que los conocí a ustedes – hablo Oziel ya de pie al lado de la chica que veía el lugar con cierta emoción – ella también vio mi historia y le emociono la idea, y termino descubriendo la verdad. Así que la visite y le ofrecí ser mi aprendiz para que desarrollara su fuerza

— ¿Y porque no dejaste que viniera con nosotros? – pregunto Javier mirando a la chica – se ve que está bien dotada… ¡digo entrenada!

— Relájate, me gusta que digan cosas lindas de mi cuerpo – dijo la chica posando para el de lentes – soy una bomba de sensualidad

— Creo que se le alborotan las hormonas – pensó Riki con pesar

— Respondiendo a tu pregunta Javier, el problema fue que ella es muy torpe con sus habilidades

— ¡Oye! – la chica se enojó con el comentario de Oziel - ¡Para tu información, he practicado mucho desde la última vez! ¡Observa! – rápidamente la chica hizo unos sellos de manos muy rápidos, pero algunos estaban mal hechos - **¡Estilo Diamante: Jutsu de Cuerpo de Diamante!**

Los presentes que seguían sin ser congelados vieron como el cuerpo de la chica se convertía en diamante muy brillante, incluso su cabello se hizo de diamante. Pero la chica no vio sorpresa en sus ojos, sino confusión.

— ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la chica con duda mientras veía su cuerpo - ¿No es impresionante?

— Hope – Oziel tomo el brazo de la chica y con facilidad desprendió el diamante que cubría su cuerpo – aún no está completo

— Solo cubriste tu cuerpo con diamante, no lo convertiste en tal – dijo Javier desprendiendo otro fragmento que cubría su cabello

— Pero admito que es una técnica única – dijo Riki mirando su reflejo en uno de los fragmentos – ninguno de nosotros podría hacer esto

— Novata – dijo Oscar con burla

— ¡No se rían! – dijo Hope con enojo mientras el resto de diamante se desprendía de su cuerpo

— Y ese es él porque no te traje – dijo Oziel con seriedad – esto no es un juego. Es peligroso y tenerte aquí pondrá tu vida en riesgo – el caballero saco su arma listo para abrir un portal – tendré que regresarte…

— ¿No te has preguntado cómo llegue aquí? – Hope dijo con una risita mientras sacaba un pergamino de entre sus pechos – un pequeño mensaje de Hagoromo y Hamura Otsutsuki

Oziel tomo el pergamino y leyó el contenido al lado de sus compañeros. Hope miraba a todos los presentes que se habían quedado congelados. Se puso en frente de Sakura y le hacía caras feas para divertirse. Luego comparo sus pechos con los de ella para sonreír con satisfacción.

— Al menos los míos son más grandes y naturales – dijo Hope con una risita

— ¡¿Cómo que un poder oculto?! – dijeron los cuatro viajeros

— Así es. Hagoromo-san dijo que dentro de mí se encuentra mucho poder y que podría ser de vital importancia en el futuro – dijo Hope con orgullo – y no puedes negar sus decisiones. Así que ahora me quedare aquí

— Pero… - Oziel intento protestar pero vio que el pergamino era real, con la esencia de los hermanos Otsutsuki – odio mi vida

— Ahora tenemos otra compañera – dijo Riki con una sonrisa – al menos ya no seré la única chica del grupo

— Doble satisfacción para nosotros – dijo Oscar chocando su puño con Javier

— Si te vas a quedar, tienes que obedecer mis órdenes – dijo Oziel con cierta molestia – serás mi aprendiz y no rechistaras mis instrucciones. Si yo te digo que te alejes y te escondas, lo harás sin protestar

— Pero yo quiero pelear…

— No quiero que te lastimes – el gesto de Oziel era serio, pero Hope vio en el preocupación y miedo

— Está bien, maestro – la chica acepto los términos, sabiendo que las acciones del caballero eran por su bien – prometo dar todo de mi

— Bienvenida a nuestro pequeño "Escuadro Suicida" – dijo Oscar con una risita

— Desactivare el jutsu – dijo Oziel recostándose en el suelo – todos vuelvan a su posición

— Me sorprende este jutsu – dijo Riki con mucha sorpresa

— Sí, pero no sirve en batalla, ya que no se puede usar mucho chakra y no permite que otras cosas se alteren – dijo Oziel activando su Rine-Sharingan – solo sirve para descansar un poco y solo se usa una vez

Una vez que todos se colocaron en su posición, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y todos los que estaban congelados, vieron como Oziel había sido derribado por la chica. Después de unos minutos, el caballero explico que la chica era su aprendiz, pero por cuestiones específicas, ella debía llegar a la aldea, donde Oziel la esperaría. Así que ahora estaría viviendo en la aldea como su aprendiz y por petición de Oziel, se le dio una banda y un rango ninja.

— ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser una Genin?! – dijo Hope con enojo – soy muy poderosa

— Aun no estas lista – hablo Oziel con pesar – Minato-san te colocara en un equipo nuevo en unos días, así que no te quejes

— De acuerdo - la chica se mostró más relajada pero igual de molesta

— Entonces, bienvenida a la aldea Hope Heartfilia – escribió Minato el nombre que le dio la chica – por ahora será todo. Riki-san, mañana tendremos todo listo para el interrogatorio de Sasori

— Entendido Hokage-sama – la chica hizo una reverencia al igual que todos

— Nos retiramos Hokage – Oziel, el equipo #7 y sus compañeros se retiraron del lugar

Al salir de la oficina, Sakura y Sasuke se retiraron, pues el Uchiha tenía una reunión con su padre y la peli rosa decidió acompañarlo, mientras que Kakashi quería ver a su novia Ayame en el puesto de Ramen, así que decidió irse a su puesto, dejando al resto del grupo solos.

— No sé ustedes, pero se me antoja algo dulce – dijo Oscar revisando una lista de: "Cosas que puedo comer en Konoha" escrita por él – tal vez algunos Dangos

— Yo quiero ir a mi departamento y preparar una habitación para Sasori y otra para Yuugure-peto – dijo Riki acariciando al dragón que tenía sobre su lomo al peli rojo molesto – luego iré a visitar a Yuna-chan

— Yo quiero explorar la aldea – dijo Hope mirando para todos lados – este lugar se ve divertido

— No ira sola – dijo Oziel con pesar – te acompañare en lo que te preparan un departamento al lado de Riki, por mientras…

Antes de que el caballero pudiera decir algo más, fue de nuevo tacleado y tirado al piso, pero esta vez, de forma más cariñosa. El caballero abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa a la responsable de eso. Era una chica un poco más bajita que él. Su cabello era largo, de color blanco y lavanda, con dos largos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Usaba un vestidito blanco estilo gótica lolita, pero este parecía ser muy pequeño para ella, pues su cuerpo era el de una adolescente, de atributos grandes. Al levantar su rostro, Oziel contemplo el brillo azul de sus ojos, al igual que sus cuernos blancos de dragón y sintió en su cuerpo una pequeña pelotita de pelos que se movía con emoción, siendo la colita de la dragona.

— Kanna-chan – Oziel reconoció de inmediato a su hija adoptiva

— Hola papi, bienvenido a casa – la chica le sonrió con ternura, haciendo que el caballero soltara una lagrima - ¿Por qué lloras papi? ¿Estas triste?

— Claro que no mi pequeña – el caballero se levantó mientras cargaba a su hija adoptiva – estoy feliz de verte. Has crecido mucho mi pequeña

— Claro que si papi – la chica se separó del abrazo para modelar su cuerpo de adolescente, el cual era muy similar al de Sakura, pero un poco más bajita y con más pechos – me eh vuelto una gran ninja como te lo prometí

— Ya lo veo mi pequeña – de repente, Oziel se quitó su capa y cubrió el cuerpo de Kanna para después mirar a sus compañeros con una mirada de miedo – **no vean así a mi hija pervertidos**

— No puedes culparnos, se ve muy linda – dijo Javier con una risa nerviosa mientras desviaba la vista

— Pasaste de ser un lolicon, a un shotacon – dijo Oscar con burla

— ¡Oigan, no molesten a mi papi! – Kanna se aferró al brazo del caballero apretando sus pechos en el – él es un ninja muy poderoso

— _Eso no me ayuda Kanna_ – pensó el caballero con pesar mientras sus mejillas se encendían

— Oye, tranquilo viejo. No tienes por qué ponerte así – hablo Oscar con seriedad – es tu hija y nunca haríamos algo así con ella y ella nunca nos vería de esa forma

— Solo quiero estar prevenido – respondió Oziel con más tranquilidad

— Yo siempre seré una buena niña – dijo Kanna mostrando un poco de electricidad en sus cuernos

— Un momento – Naruto miro a la chica dragón y luego sonrió con emoción – eso significa, ¡que Hinata ya está en su casa, de veras!

— Si, llegamos anoche antes que ustedes – respondió Kanna muy animada – Hinata-chan estaba muy ansiosa cuando le dije que había sentido tu presencia

— _Valla, Kanna ha crecido mucho –_ pensó Oziel con orgullo – _ya no es tan seria al hablar y se nota que ahora es más entusiasta y animada_

— ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Hinata de inmediato, de veras! – Naruto se preparó para irse, pero Riki le detuvo usando sus cadenas

— ¡Oye, tranquilo! – Riki lo detuvo y lo coloco a su lado – si quieres ver a Hinata, hazlo con calma. Sé que estas desesperado, pero no es la forma

— Así es, solo relájate y haz las cosas con mucho cariño – continuo Hope – tal vez, invitarla a salir

— No, necesita llevarla a los baños termales – dijo Oscar con perversión – un baño intimo entre los dos estrechara los lazos más, hasta que…

— ¡Oigan, relájense! – dijo Oziel con desesperación – no abrumen al pobre de Naruto. Dejen que valla a ver a Hinata, pero si no se sienten seguros, que alguno de ustedes valla con el

— Yo tengo hambre, así que lo dejare pasar – dijo Oscar con aburrimiento

— Y yo quiero conocer la aldea – dijo Hope controlando sus impulsos

— Eso nos deja a nosotros dos – dijo Riki con seriedad mirando a Javier – resolvamos esto

— No lo creo – hablo el de lentes ajustando sus gafas – ¿no dijiste que ibas a preparar tu departamento para tu dragón y para Sasori?

— … - la chica iba a protestar, cuando sintió la realidad golpearle con fuerza en su cabeza - ¡Noooo! ¡Lo olvide!

— Y se supone que ella es quien me cuida – dijo el peli rojo menor sobre el dragón con pesar

— En ese caso, Javier te acompañara Naruto – dijo el caballero con una risita – él te podrá aconsejar y ayudarte con ese momento

— Supongo que está bien para mí, de veras – dijo el rubio un poco confuso por lo que ocurrió mientras se preparaba para irse

— El resto, nos veremos mañana para hablar de sus contratos de invocación – Oziel tomo la mano de Kanna y se dispuso a irse – disfruten de la aldea, y por favor no hagan alguna locura

— No te aseguro nada – dijo Oscar de forma burlona mientras miraba a Hope - ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú y yo contra el mundo?

— Si quitas el "tu" le entro – dijo la chica caminando al lado del peli negro

— Vámonos chicos – Riki poso su mano sobre su dragón para caminar hacia su hogar – hay muchas cosas que hacer

— Odio mi vida – dijo Sasori con pesar desde donde estaba

— Oye, te aseguro que todo eso cambiara después de que te cocine algo. Así que andando Pinochito

La peli roja guio a su dragón hasta su departamento mientras planeaba su nueva vida al lado del antiguo titiritero asesino. Unos minutos después, Naruto y Javier llegaron a los terrenos Hyuga, donde se veía a varios dragones merodear en los alrededores, señal de que ahora vivían cómodamente entre los miembros del clan. El rubio se acercó a la gran entrada, pero por un momento, sintió muchos nervios que lo invadieron por completo.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Acaso te pusiste nervioso? – Javier se rio un poco de la situación del rubio Jinchuriki

— Es que, no la eh visto en casi tres años – el rubio suspiraba mientras sentía su estómago todo revuelto – tal vez deba venir después de que me dé un baño o quizás deba traerle algo…

— A ver, relájate – el peli negro de lentes le dio una palmadita muy fuerte en la espalda y luego le permitió respirar – solo se tú mismo

— ¿Qué debo decirle?

— En el momento en que la veas, sabrás que decirle – Javier toco la campana de la entrada y espero a que abrieran la puerta - ¡Y acción!

Unos segundos después, quien abrió la puerta fue la antigua guardiana de Hinata, Natsu Hyuga. Al momento en que la peli verde cruzo sus ojos con los del chico de lentes, algo en la mente de la chica hizo "click", pero no sabía que había sido en específico.

— Naruto-san, ha pasado tiempo – hablo la mujer con una pequeña reverencia – es un gusto volver a verte

— El gusto es mío Natsu-san – dijo Naruto del mismo modo mientras señalaba a Javier – él es un compañero de Oziel-sensei

— Javier Pozos, un gusto señorita linda – dijo el mencionado con una pequeña reverencia mientras le sonreía a la chica

— _Que genial se ve_ – pensó la chica con un ligero rubor hasta que recupero la conciencia – supongo que busca a Hinata-sama

— ¿Ella está aquí?

— Por supuesto, está en su jardín personal – dijo la peli verde permitiéndoles el paso – síganme y los llevare con ella

Los dos sujetos eran guiados por la humilde chica a través del Complejo Hyuga. Algo que noto Javier, es que la mayoría de los que habitaban en el complejo eran jóvenes y niños, algunos de ellos jugando con dragones. Y al parecer ninguno de los pequeños tenía el sello del **Pájaro Enjaulado**. Eso le hizo recordar que Oziel le conto como había negociado con los Hyuga la retiración de ese sello a las futuras generaciones a cambio de dragones de gran poder para que los protegieran en el futuro. Unos segundos después, Natsu se detuvo mientras señalaba un pequeño camino que conducía a un jardín privado.

— Hinata-sama está ahí – dijo Natsu con una risita – supongo que querrá verla en privado

— S-sí, eso me gustaría – el rubio miro a Javier, que solo levanto el pulgar en señal de apoyo – bien, aquí voy, de veras

— Bueno, mi trabajo aquí termino – dijo Javier cuando Naruto se retiró a ver a Hinata – creo que mejor me voy…

— ¡Espere! – el grito de sorpresa de Natsu detuvo a Javier – usted ya está aquí, y seria descortés de mi parte no invitarle una pequeña merienda por… - la chica no hallaba la excusa correcta para detener a Javier – por acompañar al joven Naruto hasta aquí

— Bueno, supongo que está bien – dijo Javier levantando sus hombros con calma – además, no tengo nada que hacer

— Preparare un té para usted y unos bocadillos, puede esperarme aquí si gusta – dijo la chica saliendo rápidamente a la cocina

— Valla, que simpática chica – dijo Javier con diversión mientras se sentaba en el corredor donde se encontraba

Naruto camino hacia el jardín, el cual se veía muy hermoso y vivo con todas las flores que lo adornaban. Recordó como de niño había ayudado a Hinata a plantar algunas de esas flores, sobre todo un pequeño girasol, el cual la chica dijo que cuidaría siempre. En eso, la vio. Hinata estaba al frente, dándole la espalda. La chica usaba una falda con short y una blusa de malla debajo de una de tirantes. La blusa y la falda eran de color lavanda claro. Se encontraba regando unos hermosos girasoles que brillaban con los rayos del sol, los cuales hacían que la chica se llenara de ese brillo. En eso, ella se volteo para seguir con su meta y fue cuando lo vio. Sus ojos aperlados se conectaron con los azules de sus ojos. Naruto simplemente quedo cautivado con el bello rostro de la chica, quien a pesar de haber crecido, seguía siendo igual de hermosa.

— Naruto-kun – la chica sonrió al ver al rubio mientras soltaba la regadera en sus manos – regresaste

— Te prometí que regresaría… - al instante, el rubio fue derribado por el abrazo de la chica que se aferró a su pecho y lo abrazo con fuerza y cariño – te extrañe Hinata

— Y yo a ti Naruto-kun – la chica miraba al rubio a los ojos mientras el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificaba – te ves muy guapo

— Y tú eres igual de hermosa. Eres mi hermosa princesa

Al decir eso, Hinata se acercó al rubio y deposito un cálido beso en sus labios, el cual acepto y regreso con el mismo cariño. Naruto sujeto de la cintura a la chica y la abrazo con cariño mientras ella no perdía el tiempo y acariciaba sus cabellos rubios. Cuando el aire se les termino, se separaron mientras el brillo en sus ojos se intensificaba a cada momento.

— Te amo Hinata, de veras – dijo el rubio levantándose mientras la chica se sentaba sobre el

— Y yo te amo a ti Naruto-kun. Bienvenido a casa – la chica solo pudo abrazarlo con cariño sin querer despegarse de su amado

— Estoy en casa, de veras – el rubio la volvió a abrazar, como si ese fuera el ultimo abrazo que le daría – hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte sobre mis viajes y lo que ocurrió en mi misión a Suna

— Yo también quiero contarte algunas cosas que ocurrieron en estos años que no estuviste – la chica se levantó al igual que Naruto - ¿Quieres que prepare algo para ti?

— No quisiera molestarte

— No es ninguna molestia…

— _VALLA QUE TIENES SUERTE NIÑO –_ en eso, la voz de Kurama es escucho en la mente de Naruto – _ESA CHICA NO SOLO ES LINDA, SINO QUE TAMBIEN TE AMA. YO DIRIA QUE DEBERIAS…_

— _¡No empiezas de nuevo con esas ideas tuyas Kurama! –_ respondió el rubio con molestia mientras se sonrojaba – _aun somos muy jóvenes para… tu sabes_

— _DE NADA TE SIRVIO VIAJAR CON TU PADRINO PERVERTIDO SI NO LE APRENDISTE NADA…_

— _Mejor vuelve a dormirte y déjame disfrutar este momento con mi novia_

— _PERO NO DEMASIADO NIÑO. RECUERDA QUE AUN SON MUY JOVENES –_ Kurama se despidió de su compañero con una risa burlona

— _Zorro pervertido_

Cuando Hinata se dirigía al interior del complejo, vio en el corredor una bandeja con algunos bocadillos y dos tazas de té ya servidas. En eso, vio una pequeña nota con la letra de su madre que decía: _"Disfruta tu momento con Naruto-kun. Y no te preocupes por tu padre que yo me encargo. Tu madre y hermana"._ La oji perla vio como al final del corredor, su madre y Hanabi la miraban mientras le guiñaban el ojo y luego se iban. Hinata agradeció el gesto de su madre y le pidió a Naruto que se sentara a su lado para conversar. Estaba ansiosa por escuchar sobre los viajes de su novio, mientras que Naruto no dejaba de admirar la belleza de su novia, quien simplemente le cautivo el corazón. Hana y su hija menor caminaron a la cocina, pero en el camino, vieron otra escena con potencial romántico al igual que la de Hinata y Naruto. Natsu se encontraba conversando con Javier, el cual parecía estar muy tranquilo, mientras la peli verde no lograba contener el rubor en sus mejillas. No sabía porque, pero el chico de lentes le parecía alguien pintoresco y atractivo.

— Así que, vienes de unas tierras muy lejanas – hablo Natsu repasando lo dicho por Javier - ¿Eres igual de poderoso que Oziel-san?

— Pues sí, cada uno de nosotros desempeña diferentes habilidades y poderes – Javier comía una galleta con mucho gusto - ¡Valla, estas galletas son muy ricas!

— ¿En serio? Y-yo las hice – dijo la chica muy impresionada

— Eres una hábil cocinera. De seguro cautivaras al chico que te gusta

— _Creo que ya lo hice_ – pensó la oji perla con emoción - ¿Y tienes alguna habilidad especial?

— Bueno, lo que si tengo es una presentación – Javier se puso nervioso ante el recuerdo – pero solo lo hago para impresionar al enemigo

— ¡¿Puedes mostrármela?! – la chica se emocionó ante la idea – me gustaría verla. ¡Por favor!

— Bueno, pero solo porque lo pediste de forma amable – el chico se levantó mientras agachaba la cabeza y una luz aparecía iluminándolo solo a él – ¡Soy el sujeto que ha llegado desde tierras muy distantes para proteger a los débiles y hacer temblar al mal! ¡Soy quienes los niños adoran y por quienes las mujeres suspiran! ¡Yo soy el poderoso, simpático, magnifico, el inigualable Javier Pozos!

Hana solo quedo incrédula ante la presentación, mientras que Hanabi se veía impresionada. Pero la mejor reacción fue la de Natsu, que se reía como una pequeña a la que le hubieran contado la mejor broma del mundo. Javier se sorprendió al ver que a alguien le gustaba su presentación.

— ¡Eso fue gracioso! – dijo la peli verde muy alegre – eres muy gracioso Javier-kun

— Bueno, no esperaba que te… ¿Me llamaste Javier-kun?

— Eh, sí. Perdona si no te gusta o…

— No es eso, creo que es la primera vez que una chica me habla con respeto. No soy del tipo "normal" o recto. Soy más del que le gusta divertirse a su manera, un poco bromista y cruel, pero no parece agradar a nadie

— ¡A mí me agradas! – la chica no pudo ocultar lo que sentía mientras miraba al chico con una sonrisa – no sé porque, pero algo dentro de mí me hace confiar en ti

— Es porque aún no me conoces. Si conocieras a mi verdadero yo…

— Me gustaría conocerte – la chica tomo la mano del peli negro con cariño – yo tal vez no tenga mucho que ofrecerte, porque solo soy una dama de compañía en mi clan. Pero me gustaría conocer al verdadero tú y llegar a… a amar a…

— Eres muy simpática y alegre – dijo Javier tomando su mano para depositar un beso en ella – en serio que eres más que solo una dama, eres como una doncella. Gracias por tus palabras Natsu-chan

— De nada Javier-kun

— Tengo que irme – Javier se levantó mientras revisaba sus cosas – aún tengo que preparar algo para el día de mañana y luego quisiera conocer más la aldea

— ¿Crees que pueda ir con-contigo? – la peli verde se veía nerviosa al decir esas palabras – así po-podria enseñarte la aldea

— Suena a un buen plan – Javier se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla de forma amistosa – nos vemos

Javier desapareció en un destello negro, dejando a Natsu sola. Hana y Hanabi que estuvieron espiando toda la charla, se acercaron a la peli verde.

— ¡Que emoción Natsu-san! – dijo Hanabi a su lado – ya te conseguiste novio

— Se ve que hacen bonita pareja – dijo Hana llegando a su lado - ¿Qué planeas hacer para…?

Madre e hija vieron como la peli verde solo tenía la mirada perdida en donde había estado Javier mientras tenía su mano apoyada en donde había recibido el beso por parte del peli negro. Lo único que podía balbucear la chica, eran las palabras que le había dicho: _"Me llamo doncella. Y me dijo Natsu-chan"._ Sin duda, Natsu Hyuga había quedado prendada por Javier. En otra parte de la aldea, Oscar y Hope llegaban a un puesto de dangos listos para comer y vieron con emoción que hoy habría una venta especial. Quien pueda romper el record de comer más dangos en 15 minutos, no pagaría su comida.

— Esto sí que se ve interesante – dijo Oscar mirando el anuncio - ¿Te interesa Hope?

— ¿Y perder esta figura? No gracias – respondió la chica pasando sus manos por su cuerpo – pero solo comeré unos pocos

— Pues andando, que me muero de hambre

Ambos entraron al local y vieron sobre una mesa a Anko Mitarashi, que se burlaba de un pobre sujeto que se encontraba en el suelo con algunos dangos en su boca, como si se atragantara. La chica se encontraba con sus piernas cruzadas, mostrando su sensual figura a los presentes que la aclamaban.

— Otro más que muerde el polvo – dijo la chica tomando uno de los palillos de los dango para limpiarse sus dientes – ni siquiera duraste 3 minutos. Que patético

— ¡Una vez más, Anko Mitarashi mantiene su título de Reina de los Dangos! – grito el dueño del lugar aclamando a la chica al igual que todos los presentes

— Bueno, si nadie más aquí quiere perder su tiempo o dinero, será mejor que se retiren…

— Valla que es usted una presumida señorita – Oscar la miraba desde la puerta con Hope a su lado – te jactas de una proeza que otros pueden superar

— Eso crees – Anko se levantó de la mesa mientras los presentes miraban atentos lo que se veía venir - ¿Quién eres? Esas ropas me suenan de algo

— Me llamo Oscar nena, y creo que lo dices porque uso unas ropas similares a alas de mi amigo Oziel

— ¿Eres amigo del Ninja Dragón? Eso explica tu excesiva confianza – la peli morada vio a la chica de su misma estatura a su lado – y ella debe ser tu novia

— Estas equivocada – dijo Hope caminando a la barra del lugar – yo solo vine a comer, no soy nada de Oscar

— Sigo soltero para ti preciosa – Oscar miro desafiante a Anko – pero por el momento, solo quiero saciar mi hambre por dangos

— ¿Crees que puedes superar mi record? Nadie ha podido superarlo y nunca lo harán. Pero si quieres perder tu dinero, adelante

El chef del lugar preparo dos grandes montañas de dangos y las coloco en frente de Oscar y Anko. Hope solo veía con tranquilidad lo que estaba por ocurrir mientras disfrutaba su propia orden de Dangos.

— Si aún quieres retirarte, puedes hacerlo – dijo Anko a forma de advertencia y con burla – no creo que me aguantes el paso

— Si tan confiada estas, te propongo una apuesta – Oscar mostro una mirada maliciosa, la cual Hope imito desde su lugar – si tu ganas, me postrare a tus pies como un sirviente

— ¿Y si tu llegaras a ganar? Lo cual dudo…

— Si yo gano, me darás aquello que nunca le has dado a un hombre – la mirada sorprendida de Anko, hizo reír a Oscar - ¿Aceptas o te acobardas?

— Cuando gane, no solo te postraras a mis pies, sino que hare que todos los de aquí caminen sobre ti como un total perdedor

Una campanita sonó y ambos ninjas empezaron con la competencia. Con cada dango que Anko terminaba, usaba el palillo para lanzarlo e incrustarlo en la pared del local, mientras que Oscar le imitaba. Después de unos minutos, Anko tenía formado con los palillos el símbolo de Konoha, pero la chica vio con enojo como Oscar había formado su propio rostro, burlándose de la chica. Ya casi llegando al tiempo límite, la peli morada sintió que estaba llena y termino en el suelo totalmente mareada y con la boca llena del jarabe de los dangos. Creyendo que ya había ganado se dejó rendir, pero al abrir los ojos, descubrió que Oscar ya había ganado y que su record había sido superado y por mucho.

— ¡El ganador y nuevo campeón, Oscar! – grito el jefe del lugar mientras los demás y Hope le vitoreaban

— Gracias publico querido, pero preferirían que me llamen por mí otro nombre, el cual es…

— ¡No es justo, quiero la revancha! – dijo Anko mientras se levantaba con cierto mareo – yo nunca pierdo…

— Mejor acéptalo – dijo Hope tomando un trofeo que le dieron a Oscar – per-dis-te

— Y ahora, debes pagar tu apuesta – dijo Oscar con burla

Anko y los dos ninjas estaban afuera del local mientras la chica peli morada se ruborizaba al pensar en su derrota y en lo que tendría que pagar.

— Muy bien, es hora de que me pagues – dijo Oscar con una mirada de burla

— No sabía que eras de los que fueran atrevidos y pervertidos, aunque se ve en tu cara – dijo Anko con burla, pero nerviosa – y ¿Tu amiga debe estar presente?

— No me molesta el público ni los mirones, además será algo rápido – Oscar levanto su mano derecha mientras se acercaba a la chica – es hora de que me lo des, aquello que no puedes darle a otro hombre

— Si eso quieres – Anko trato de tomar valor, pero simplemente los nervios la controlaban, así que se quitó su gran abrigo con rapidez – tómalo entonces…

— Mi virginidad/tu Sello Maldito – ambos hablaron listos, pero no se esperaban las palabras del otro

— … oh por kami – dijo Hope con sorpresa para después tirarse al suelo para reírse como loca - ¡¿Tu creíste que él quería…?! ¡Que inocente!

— ¿No querías eso? – dijo Anko totalmente ruborizada y apenada – pero tu…

— ¡No! ¡Yo hablaba de tu Sello Maldito! – dijo Oscar con sorpresa mientras mostraba su mano cubierta de chakra – después de todo, eso no se lo puedes dar a cualquiera verdad

— … bueno si, pero es imposible, además…

Antes de que Anko dijera algo más, Oscar puso su mano sobre el sello en su cuello y luego sintió un gran dolor, que le quemaba la zona. Lo siguiente que vio fue una silueta morada que salía de su cuerpo con la forma de Orochimaru, la cual el ninja saco por completo y luego lo introdujo en un pergamino que había sacado, sellándolo para siempre. Anko sintió como algo en su interior se liberaba. No sentía dolor, sino alivio, paz, se sentía totalmente libre.

— Bueno, con eso terminamos – Oscar guardo el pergamino y miro a Hope – vámonos de aquí chaparrita…

— Dime de nuevo así y te arrancare las… - Hope solo se fue caminando con molestia - ¡solo por eso me compraras la cena!

— Como digas – Oscar se acercó a Anko que aún estaba perpleja ante lo sucedido y paso su dedo por su mejilla donde había un poco de jarabe de dango – espero que la próxima vez tengamos una revancha…

Sin previo aviso, Anko se lanzó sobre Oscar y le robo un despiadado y pasional beso para después tirarlo al suelo. Al separarse, Oscar vio una sonrisa alegre en el rostro de la chica, con algunas lágrimas.

— Gracias – la chica cambio su sonrisa tierna por una llena de perversión – tu sí que eres un hombre de verdad

— ¿De acuerdo? Creo que no entiendo lo que sucede aquí – Oscar sintió como Anko se acomodaba sobre su cintura, cerca de su entrepierna

— ¿Cómo te lo explico dulzura? Solo quiero que sepas que te debo mucho. ¿O acaso no soy nada atractiva para ti?

— No se trata de eso. Eres linda, sensual, sexy. Espero no haber dicho de mas

— Claro que no bombón – la chica volvió a besarlo mientras sus pechos acariciaban el cuerpo de Oscar

— _Oh kami, tanta carne y yo vegetariano –_ pensó Oscar mientras sentía los pechos de la chica acariciar el suyo – pero no entiendo porque te pones así…

— Porque me liberaste – la chica mostro una sonrisa sincera y tierna, que cautivo al pobre chico – ese sello, fue una marca de alguien que me traiciono y me dejo muy herida. Todos me han despreciado, me han llamado de muchas formas y yo… las creí por completo – las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Anko con dolor y alivio

— Bueno, la verdad es que no tenía idea de que el sello hiciera tanto mal. Lo quite porque vi que te estaba lastimando – Oscar no pudo detener su mano, que empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Anko para limpiar sus lágrimas – ahora puedes disfrutar de un nuevo comienzo…

— Pero claro que hare eso – la chica volvió a cambiar su mirada de ternura a pervertida mientras ponía la mano de Oscar sobre uno de sus pechos, cerca de su corazón – y lo hare contigo. Mi corazón te pertenece, al igual que mi cuerpo. Soy toda tuya mi amor

— Kami, dame fuerza y guíame hacia la felicidad

Hope solo vio con desagrado la "amorosa" escena que empezaban los dos, así que decidió retirarse y buscar en que pasar su tiempo en la aldea y olvidar esa escena muy subida de tono. Por otro lado, en el departamento de Riki, la chica y dos clones de sombra suyos se encontraban preparando unas habitaciones mientras que en la sala se encontraba Yuugure dormido en el suelo con mucha tranquilidad. En el comedor, Sasori estaba comiendo un platillo preparado por la peli roja mayor. Para el antiguo marionetista, asumir que ese platillo era delicioso, era algo que su orgullo no le permitía admitir. Pero era cierto que era delicioso después de todo, habían pasado años desde que degustaba algo como la comida misma. Pero el toque que ella usaba, simplemente era magnifico.

— ¿Qué te pareció mi comida Pinochito? – dijo Riki apareciendo detrás del peli rojo menor

— Es… comestible – respondió Sasori ocultando su rubor – creo que con esto podría sobrevivir

— Que malo eres para ocultar tus emociones – la chica sonrió mientras recogía el plato – bueno, es hora de mostrarte tu nueva habitación

La chica guio a Sasori por el departamento, el cual se veía muy arreglado y amueblado. Había varios libreros llenos de pergaminos y libros muy grandes, la mayoría parecía tener la palabra Uzumaki en sus lomos. En eso, llegaron a un pasillo con varias puertas.

— La primera es mi habitación – dijo la chica abriendo la puerta, mostrando una linda habitación con toques orientales y occidentales, estrellas fosforescentes en las paredes y llena de más libreros y libros – si en las noches te da miedo, puedes venir a mi habitación para dormir conmigo

— Sigue soñando – el pobre peli rojo solo giro sus ojos con molestia

— Ahora tu habitación – la chica se dirigió a la segunda puerta, al lado de la suya

Al abrirla, se podía apreciar una sencilla habitación, con una cama individual, un pequeño escritorio, algunos libros y cuadernos para dibujar. Sobre una cómoda al lado de la cama, estaba la foto de Chiyo cuando era joven y otra con los padres de Sasori. El peli rojo la tomo en sus manos, y aunque su rostro se mostraba sereno y carente de emociones, por dentro sentía un poco de dolor y tristeza por cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Pero también se sentía feliz por la nueva oportunidad de vida que tenía.

— Y falta un lugar más – la chica le dijo a Sasori desde la puerta, mientras veía como se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos

— ¿Aún hay más? – respondió el peli rojo tratando de sonar normal

— Si, y esto te encantara

La chica abrió la última puerta, revelando una gran habitación. Esta se encontraba dividida en dos partes, una parecía ser un pequeño gimnasio para entrenamientos con equipo de ejercicios y algunas réplicas de armas. Mientras que la otra mitad de la habitación era un taller para marionetas. Sasori vio que se encontraba bien equipada, con herramientas, madera, cables, aditamentos y más, aunque no se encontraban armas filosas ni punzo cortantes.

— Tu actual cuerpo esta desprovisto de armas, y tiene componentes orgánicos – dijo la chica mirando los materiales junto con Sasori – poco a poco, tu cuerpo se hará más humano, hasta que quede completado el jutsu de Chiyo-obaasan

— ¿Y mi corazón?

— Se me entregara después del interrogatorio y yo te lo daré cuando sienta que ya estás listo para tenerlo de vuelta. Claro está, que tu chakra seguirá neutralizado

— Pues no veo el objetivo de darme un taller si no puedo fabricar marionetas de combate

— Sasori, hablemos seriamente – la chica se sentó en el suelo para que el peli rojo la imitara – sé que en estos momentos no deseas esto, pero también sé que estas confundido

— Valla, no creí que te dieras cuenta – hablo el peli rojo con sarcasmo

— No te pido que me quieras como una madre así nada más. Pero quiero que con el tiempo nos llevemos bien y mejor. Estoy dispuesta a dar todo de mí, para que tengas una nueva vida

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no escapare a la primera oportunidad? – Sasori se molestó con las palabras de la chica – ¿Dormirías tranquila en las noches sabiendo que podría tomar una de tus armas y apuñalarte con ella?

— Sé que no lo harás, porque confió en ti – en eso, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta - ¡Visitas! ¡Vamos a atenderlas!

Mientras Riki se iba a atender la puerta, Sasori la vio irse, mientras apretaba sus manos y ponía la mano en donde se suponía que estaba su corazón. Solo pudo susurrar un pequeño: _"No deberías confiar en mi"._ Sasori se dirigió a la sala y vio a Riki abrazando a una niña pequeña de cabello rojo y con coletas y al lado estaba una mujer con un rostro muy bello y similar al de la pequeña, con un cabello rojo igual de largo y brillante.

— ¿Él es Sasori? – la mujer miro como Riki le daba la razón sin dejar de abrazar a la pequeña – hola Sasori-kun, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki y ella es mi pequeña Yuna Uzumaki

— Hola – Sasori saludo por seguir la corriente mientras veía a su "tutora" estar muy cariñosa con la pequeña, sintiendo una leve molestia en su interior – veo que te encariñaste con ella

— Bueno, es porque Yuna-chan es muy linda – dijo Riki con una risita

— ¿Yo soy linda? – dijo la pequeña con inocencia

— ¡Por supuesto que lo eres mi pequeña princesa, en serio! – dijo Kushina abrazando a la pequeña junto con Riki - ¡Eres la más hermosa de toda la aldea y del mundo, en serio!

— Kami, ya tenía suficiente con una mujer peli roja molesta y gritona – dijo Sasori mirando al dragón dormido en la sala – al menos él sabe estar callado

— Dlagon bonito – balbuceo Yuna mientras acariciaba al dragón que despertaba y luego se dejaba acariciar por la pequeña

— Creo que le agradas a Yuugure-peto – dijo Riki con una risita

— Traidor – murmuro Sasori viendo al dragón jugar con la pequeña

— ¿Amigo? – Yuna se acercó al peli rojo que estaba sentado en la sala

— Me llamo Sasori, y no soy tu amigo

— Pinochito, no seas grosero – dijo Riki a forma de regaño

— Veo que tienes una tarea difícil para educar a este joven – dijo Kushina con una risita

— No será problema para mi

— Sasoli amigo – dijo Yuna abrazando la pierna del peli rojo - ¡Pinochito-kun!

— Genial, justo lo que necesitaba – Sasori se cruzó de brazos, pero vio como la pequeña era levantada por el dragón para que Yuna abrazara el cuerpo de Sasori – bájate de mi

— ¡Yo quielo a Pinochito-kun! – dijo Yuna abrazando al peli rojo con cariño

Sasori solo vio a la pequeña abrazarlo, pero algo dentro suyo no le permitía rechazarla, por lo que termino aceptando su abrazo en silencio, mientras Riki y Kushina veían con ternura la emotiva escena entre la nueva amistad entre los dos peli rojos, claro que ambas chicas no perdían la oportunidad de tomar una foto de ellos para la posteridad. Después de eso, el día pasó volando rápidamente. A la mañana siguiente, Oziel se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento #7 al lado de Yugito y Kanna, quien ahora usaba un vestidito un poco más grande para ella, a petición de su padre adoptivo. Al lugar llegó Javier, el cual se veía listo para el entrenamiento. Luego llegaron Riki, Hope y con ellos estaban Sasori y Yuugure. El último en llegar fue Oscar, el cual tenía varias marcas de chupetones en su cuello y algunas manchas de lápiz labial en su rostro.

— Veo que te divertiste anoche – dijo Javier con tono burlón – para la próxima, ve a un hotel que casi me quedo sin dormir

— Te dije que utilizaras un sello de silencio – dijo Oscar aun con la mirada embobada

— Si lo use, pero sus movimientos estremecían el departamento

— ¡Oye, ten cuidado con los detalles! – dijo Riki con enojo tapando los oídos de Sasori – hay niños presentes

— Yo ya se sobre esas cosas – dijo el peli rojo con enojo mientras se quitaba las manos de Riki de sus oídos

— ¿Qué hay de Kanna-san? – dijo Hope apuntando a la chica dragón – ella aún no conoce de esos temas

— No se preocupen por mí – dijo la chica dragón con tranquilidad – desde antes que papi se fuera de viaje, siempre lo escuchaba con mami cuando…

— ¡Kanna! – Yugito y Oziel le cubrieron la boca mientras se encontraban totalmente ruborizados

— Veo que no perdiste el tiempo – dijo Javier con burla mientras sus amigos lo secundaban

— Olvidando eso – Oziel recupero la compostura mientras sacaba su espada – es hora de que firmen el contrato de los dragones

— Si, sobre eso – Oscar miro con nervios al caballero al igual que Riki – nosotros queríamos firmar nuestros propios contratos únicos

— ¿Qué? Bueno, no me molestaría que lo hicieran, pero al menos firmen primero el de los dragones – dijo Oziel con sorpresa – así podrán ayudarme en caso de emergencias

— Bueno, ya que lo pones así… ¡Hasta luego! – Oscar no perdió más tiempo y mordió su pulgar - **¡Jutsu de Invocación!**

Antes de poder detenerlo, Oscar desapareció en una nube de humo, hacia donde se suponía que estaban las criaturas con las que tenía un vínculo.

— ¡Traidor! – grito Oziel al aire con enojo y luego se calmó para mirar a Riki – entonces sigues tu Riki-chan…

— **¡Jutsu de Invocación!** – Riki también activo el jutsu, pero se llevó consigo a Sasori y a su dragón

— ¡Traidores! – grito Oziel con enojo mientras se ponía de rodillas en el suelo - ¿Qué nadie tiene aprecio por los dragones?

— No seas dramático – dijo Javier en frente de él – yo si firmare el contrato

— Yo también lo hare – dijo Hope con tranquilidad – después de todo soy tu aprendiz

— Gracias – dijo el caballero con una mirada brillante mientras sacaba un pergamino de entre sus cosas – entonces hagámoslo

El pergamino que saco el caballero se hizo más grande y en él se veía su firma, al igual que un par más, de hace muchos años. Javier y Hope firmaron el pergamino y se les empezó a introducir en las enseñanzas de los dragones. Unas horas después, Yugito y Kanna practicaban un poco de Taijutsu junto con Hope y un clon de Oziel para medir las habilidades de la chica, mientras que a un lado de sus cosas, se encontraba un huevo de dragón mediano y de color rojo con negro. En otro lado del campo de entrenamiento, Javier se encontraba sin su camisa al igual que Oziel mientras se encontraban dentro de un domo hecho de fuego por parte de Hermos y Timaeus que los entrenaban para probar su resistencia. Además también se encontraban combatiendo con sus armas. Algo que Oziel noto, es que su amigo tenía a alguien observando a Javier desde hace unas horas.

— ¡Suficiente! – grito Oziel para que el domo de fuego desapareciera – con eso bastara

— Valla, sabía que los entrenamientos con los dragones eran intensos, pero esto sí que lo lleva a un término más elevado – dijo Javier clavando su arma en el suelo mientras se relajaba un poco

— Como no tenemos el tiempo para que tomes el **Año Purificador** de los dragones, debemos acelerar las cosas – Oziel levanto su brazo donde estaba su marca de dragón – una vez que domines la resistencia básica, te llevare con el Sabio Dragón, que te dará tu marca propia y un dragón

— Suena bien, ¿Me darán un huevo como a Hope?

— No precisamente. En el caso de Hope, se le dio uno para que el vínculo crezca desde su nacimiento, pues ella no tuvo el entrenamiento que tu tuviste para crear ese vínculo gracias a mis habilidades. En tu caso, ya tienes ese vínculo, pero debemos identificar al dragón

— POR MIENTRAS, TU Y YO TRABAJAREMOS JUNTOS – hablo Hermos detrás de Javier – PUEDES USAR MIS HABILIDADES CUANDO QUIERAS

— Hermos tiene la habilidad de convertirse en diferentes armas dependiendo del tipo de chakra que le vincules – hablo Oziel levantando su mano hacia el dragón – observa. **Incoación: Arma Dragón**

Hermos desprendió un intenso brillo para pasar a transformarse en un arco de color purpura un poco pequeño que parecía tener un disparador automático. El arco se fue a las manos de Oziel que lo sostuvo.

— Este es el **Arco de la Diosa –** Oziel estiraba la cuerda del arco con mucha fuerza, sin romperlo - - las flechas son creadas con tu chakra y cambian su atributo dependiendo del chakra que le introduzcas, desde fuego, hasta rayo o incluso Kekkei Genkai

— Déjame probar – Javier tomo el arco y acumulo chakra Rayo en la cuerda

En eso, varias flechas brillantes salieron disparadas y fueron a dar a un gran árbol que se electrifico al instante por el efecto de las flechas. Pero Javier se sintió cansado por el uso de unas pocas flechas.

— Esta arma consume mucho chakra, en especial del tipo Natural – explico Oziel mientras tomaba el arco – además, con el suficiente chakra puedes dirigir tus flechas a un objetivo en específico si utilizas una habilidad sensorial

— De acuerdo, pero no soy de flechas – dijo Javier volviendo a tomar el arco – tal vez pueda modificarlo

— Tomemos un descanso – hablo Oziel sentándose a la sombra de un árbol mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente – valla calor el que hace

— Ni que lo digas – Javier se limpiaba el sudor de su pecho con un pañuelo – días como estos me hacen extrañar mi hogar

— _Que sexy se ve_ – pensó una chica escondida en los arboles mientras miraba a Javier – _se ve tan varonil, sobre todo con ese… pelo en pecho_

En eso, una gran explosión de humo cubrió todo el lugar. Oziel y Javier vieron como frente a ellos aparecía Oscar, con sus ropas un poco más limpias y también estaba al lado de dos chicas casi de su tamaño. Una de ellas tenía el cabello largo y rubio, trenzado y en cola de caballo. Llevaba atado en su cuello un cordón que sostenía un sombrero de vaquera café oscuro. Su piel era bronceada y sus ojos eran de un color verde. Usaba una blusa de botones color café sin mangas que solo cubría de su vientre hacia arriba. Usaba unos mezclillas cortos y unas botas vaqueras a juego. Su busto era grande y generoso mientras sus piernas parecían fuertes, pero hermosas y sensuales; a su lado estaba una chica de cabellera larga hasta la cintura, de color rosa pálido. Sus ojos verdes claros y su piel era de un tono blanco, casi aperlado. Usaba una blusa con la imagen de una mariposa, la cual se veía un poco ajustada, rebelando su hermosa figura y un busto, que parecía que reventaría esa blusa en cualquier momento. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla corto y unas medias rosadas que llegaban a cubrir un poco más de sus rodillas, junto con unas botas negras. Sus piernas simplemente parecían ser perfectas para el deleite de los hombres.

— ¿Ponis? ¿En serio? – dijo Javier al ver a su compañero en compañía y sentir las energías que desprendían las chicas – bueno, que se le va a hacer

— ¡Kya, Ponis! – Hope las vio desde donde estaba y empezó a verlos con emoción - ¡Sabia que eran reales!

— ¡Hola señorita, un gusto saludarle! – hablo la chica de cabellera rubia con un acento vaquero – mi nombre es Applejack y ella es mi amiga Fluttershy

— Es un gu-gusto co-conocerlos a to-todos – hablo la chica de cabellera rosada detrás de su amiga – es-espero que nos lle-llevemos bien

— Me da gusto que hayas logrado un contrato – hablo Oziel mirando a su compañero - ¿Tuviste problemas?

— Todo lo contrario – Oscar se mostró orgulloso revelando una marca similar a la de Oziel, pero con un dibujo diferente – esto es lo que ocurrió…

 **Flashback**

Oscar abrió los ojos, pero lo único que vio fue oscuridad. No había nada a su alrededor que le ayudara a saber dónde estaba. Después de hacer el jutsu de invocación inverso, no recordaba nada más. En eso, Oscar ve con claridad que se encontraba en un bosque muy oscuro y a lo lejos ve unas siluetas caminando. Al acercase con cautela a observarlos y descubre con sorpresa que eran ponis. Al observarlos con detalle, resalta en ellos el uso de cascos metálicos, mientras que sus pies, boca, nariz y orejas eran de ponis, pero el resto parecían humanos. Antes de intentar hablar con ellos, una corriente de aire empujo a Oscar, lo que lo volvió a cubrir en la oscuridad. Desesperado, se preparó para gritar, pero su cuerpo empezó a caer, en lo que parecía una vieja choza abandonada.

— Valla paseíto – hablo Oscar con pesar desde donde había caído – no tenía uno así desde la primaria…

— Por favor… no me hagas daño – en eso, una voz femenina y tímida se escuchó en el lugar

— ¿Hola? Tranquila no te hare daño – Oscar empezó a levantarse poco a poco mientras buscaba el origen de esa voz - ¿Quién eres?

— Me lla-llamo Trixie

— Es un gusto Trixie – hablo Oscar tratando de mostrarse relajado – disculpa, no quería asustarte. Esa no fue una de mis mejores entradas, aunque no tenido practica realmente

Oscar se levanta por completo y vio frente a ella a Trixie, pero simplemente no podía creer lo que veía. Ella era una poni, o más bien un unicornio. Su pelaje era celeste claro y su crin y cola eran de color gris claro. Sus facciones humanas revelaban una linda figura y usaba unas ropas similares a las de una maga clásica.

— ¿Qui-quién eres? – pregunto Trixie

— Claro, mi nombre es Oscar. Soy un Shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja – hablo Oscar con tranquilidad – perdona que apareciera así. ¡No puedo creer que seas una poni que habla!

— Primero, no grites que nos pueden descubrir – dijo Trixie con desesperación – segundo, no soy una poni, soy un "unicornio" y en tercero, no entiendo porque te sorprendes, tú también hablas

Al escuchar esas palabras, Oscar saco su espada para ver su reflejo. Fue ahí cuando noto que ahora sus manos eran como las patas de un caballo. Al tomar su arma cristalina, vio su reflejo y comprobó que ahora era una especie de poni. Su piel era de un tono café claro con algunas manchas negras. Su crin estaba peinada hacia atrás y en su frente llevaba un cuerno negro que se veía muy afilado. Sus ropas parecían ser las mismas, solo que amoldada a su nuevo cuerpo. Lo último que noto de su nueva apariencia, fue una cola de caballo en la parte baja de su lomo, la cual se veía un poco erizada y fluida.

— ¡Anda la osa! Ya no soy humano – dijo el equino con sorpresa mientras revisaba más a fondo su nueva apariencia – esto sí que es de locos...

Antes de poder continuar, la puerta de la pequeña choza se abrió de golpe y en ella entraron 6 ponis similares a Trixie, pero Oscar sintió malicia en todos ellos y lo comprobó cuando Trixie se ocultó detrás de él con miedo.

— Disculpa hermano, pero no queremos problemas – hablo uno de los ponis con malicia – venimos a charlar con esta estafadora

— ¿Estafadora? – Oscar vio como Trixie seguía ocultando su rostro detrás suyo con miedo – lastima compañero, pero no será posible. Les sugiero marcharse ahora o…

— ¿Disculpa? – el líder del grupo se sorprendió y enojo mientras Trixie se ruborizo por cómo era defendida

— Ya me escuchaste sordo, será mejor que te vayas – Oscar seguía firme a su decisión pero indeciso con la desventaja numérica – _mi apariencia cambio y desconozco si mis habilidades también lo hicieron_

— ¿Y si no queremos irnos? – otro de los agresores hablo mientras rodeaban a Oscar y Trixie - ¿Cómo piensas obligarnos?

— ¡Con esto! – Oscar se puso en posición de combate, pero sintió como algo brotaba de su espalda con fuerza y al mirar, descubrió un par de alas brillantes sin plumas y de aspecto filoso - ¡¿Qué demonios?!

— ¡Im-imposible! – todos los ponis se asustaron al ver esas alas - ¡Un Alicornio!

— ¿Ali… que cosa? – pregunto Oscar con duda

— ¡Lo sentimos mucho majestad! – los ponis hicieron un sinfín de reverencias y luego salieron huyendo del lugar

— ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? – Oscar miro a Trixie en busca de una respuesta, pero ella estaba igual o peor que los matones

— ¡Lo siento mucho su majestad! – gritaba Trixie con miedo mientras hacía muchísimas reverencias de forma exagerada – ¡Trixie no volverá a ser mala ni engañara a otros! ¡No me mande a los calabozos! ¡Trixie le entrega su propio cuerpo si así lo desea…!

— ¡Oye relájate! – dijo Oscar un poco alarmado mientras pensaba con curiosidad - _¿En serio me hubiera entregado su cuerpo?_

— Pero, es que tú eres de la realeza…

— ¡¿Realeza?! Por favor, si muy apenas tengo sangre roja, menos tendría azul de príncipe – dijo el chico con una risita – no soy ningún rey y aunque lo fuera no te enviaría a un calabozo o algo así

— Trixie se disculpa por la exageración Oscar-san

— Descuida, y no es necesario que me llames de manera honorifica – Oscar se puso en una pose de chico genial mientras posaba con su rostro – llámame, "Otaku Fire" – al momento de pronunciarlo, algunas chispas salieron disparadas detrás de Oscar

— Entonces Otaku Fire-sama, si no es de la realeza, significa que no eres familiar de la Princesa Celestia o la Princesa Luna…

— _Ya veo, entonces termine en este_ mundo – pensó el joven con seriedad – nunca creí que serían reales aquí

— ¿Conoces a las princesas?

— No en persona, pero si eh escuchado sobre ellas. En las Naciones Elementales leí sobre su cultura…

— ¿Naciones Elementales? Eso significa… ¡¿Eres un humano?!

— Pues claro, ¿Por qué crees que me sorprendí de verte como una poni?

— Esto solo puede significar que podrías ser un elegido para invocarnos en tu mundo – Trixie se emocionó ante esa idea – necesito llevarte con las princesas y con Twilith

— Yo te sigo – dijo Oscar entre emocionado y confundido

Una hora después, llegaron a un pequeño y modesto pueblo habitado por ponis, tanto hombres como mujeres, niños y adultos mayores. A lo lejos, estaba un castillo con un estilo europeo, pero también tenía parte de su tejado con un estilo japonés. Entraron a una gran sala los dos con normalidad.

— Gracias por traerme… - Oscar se detuvo al sentir muchas energías que lo abrumaban - ¿Q-que me pasa?

— ¿Qué te ocurre? – dijo Trixie preocupada al ver a su acompañante un poco alterado

— Siento… muchas energías… me siento abrumado

— Intenta sentir el lugar del que provienen y tele transpórtate. Así como lo hiciste para llegar a mi casita

— Suena a un buen plan…

Sin esperar otra respuesta, Oscar tomo de la cintura a Trixie y desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Al llegar a su destino, Trixie se separó muy apenada para después darle una sonora bofetada a Oscar.

— ¡No intentes pasarte de listo con Trixie! – dijo la poni con un rubor en sus mejillas

Antes de que Oscar pudiera defenderse, vio frente suyo a 8 ponis casi iguales. Una de ellas era peli rosada, la segunda con el cabello rubio y sombrero vaquero, la tercera tenía una crin de arcoíris, la cuarta de cabellera morada, otra más de un tono azul zafiro con una línea rosa, a su lado otra con un cabello de varios colores que parecía moverse por sí sola y una más de un tono azul oscuro transparente. A pesar de sus rasgos de poni, todas tenían una linda figura.

— _¡Oh santa divina de las glorias! ¡Suprema Majestad que me ha bendecido por apreciar tanta belleza…!_ – pensaba Oscar con satisfacción hasta que dejo de pensar - ¡Me lleva la cachetada! – pero Oscar se abofeteo mentalmente al decir eso y sin poder controlarlo, sus alas se abrieron de nuevo - ¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Dónde hay un manual cuando se necesita?

— No puede ser… - hablo la poni más grande con el cabello de arcoíris

— Nunca se había visto uno, y ahora hay uno en frente de nosotras – continuo hablando la poni de cabello oscuro

— Princesa Celestia, ¿El no pertenece a su familia? – hablo la poni de cabello zafiro

— No Twilight, es la primera vez que veo a este individuo, en especial a un Alicornio macho – contesto la ahora identificada

— Es un honor saludar a una princesa – Oscar se inclinó ante la Princesa Celestia con elegancia

Sin embargo, al momento aparecieron varios guardias en la sala, quienes al ver a Oscar como un intruso, se lanzaron sobre él para someterlo. En eso, los instintos de Oscar se activaron y esquivo todos los ataques mientras proseguía a neutralizarlos sin herirlos. Pero los guardias seguían llegando en montones. Justo cuando Oscar iba a ponerse más rudo, una luz dorada paralizo a los guardias, la cual provenía del cuerno de la Princesa Celestia.

— ¡Suficiente mis guardias! No eh dado la orden de atacar – hablo la Princesa Celestia con autoridad mientras veía a Oscar – le pido disculpas joven. Ellos solo hacen su trabajo

— No se preocupe, no pasó nada – hablo el sujeto que vio como los guardias se tranquilizaban y él se limpiaba sus ropas – me presento. Mi nombre es Oscar, pero pueden llamarme, "Otaku Fire"

Con su llamativa presentación, Oscar vio como la Princesa Celestia presentaba a su hermana, la Princesa Luna, a su alumna la Princesa Twilight y a sus amigas: Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y la última era Fluttershy, aunque era demasiado tímida, recordándole a Hinata. Oscar recordó que faltaba una más del grupo, pero antes de poder buscarla con la vista, ella apareció frente suyo con un montón de regalos

— ¡Hola, me llamo Pinkie! – se presentó una chica poni con una larga crin rosada y de piel de un tono un poco más claro – Eres el primer Alicornio macho que veo, o más bien el primero que conozco realmente. Esas alas son geniales, ¿Vuelas muy rápido? ¿Llegarías a una de mis fiestas a mucha velocidad? ¿Serias mi amigo si te invito a una de mis fiestas? ¡¿Si, si, si, si, si, siiiiiiii?!

— Tranquila, no te alteres – hablo Oscar muy abrumado por la linda poni – claro que me gustaría ser tu amigo… - sin decir más, el pobre fue atrapado en un abrazo estrujante que rápidamente le saco el aire y no le permitía respirar – aprietas… muy fuerte…

— Creo que deberías soltarlo Pinkie – dijo la poni que se llamaba Applejack

— Gracias por eso – dijo Oscar recuperando el aire después del abrazo – me gustaría hacer amigos aquí y eso, pero no soy un Alicornio. Soy un ser humano

— ¡¿Un Humano?! – todos en la sala reaccionaron con sorpresa

— No miente – hablo la Princesa Luna que revisaba la esencia de Oscar con su cuerno – tiene una energía diferente a la nuestra, similar a la de un humano

— ¡Esto es increíble! – Twilight atrajo una libreta y una pluma mientras se ponía en frente de Oscar - ¿Me permites preguntarte algunas cosas sobre tu mundo?

— La cerebrito ataca de nuevo – dijo Rainbow Dash con una risita que molesto a Twilight

— Desde hace milenios que no tenemos un invocador desde… - Celestia intentaba hacer memoria, pero no lograba recordarlo

— Tal vez, sea mejor que nos demuestre algunas de sus habilidades – hablo Luna con cierto interés

Usando un poderoso encantamiento, todos los presentes incluidos los guardias fueron tele transportados a una gran zona amplia con algunas montañas y arboles a lo lejos, sin ningún rastro de civiles o gente que corriera peligro.

— Aquí puedes demostrar tus habilidades – hablo Celestia con tranquilidad

— Veamos de que es capaz este hu-ma-no – hablo Rainbow Dash con soberbia

— ¡A callar! Solo hare una técnica sencilla – Oscar saco su espada de Cristal y concentro mucho chakra y poder en el filo del arma – lástima que Oziel no esté aquí para ver esto **¡Kenjutsu: Corte de Diamante!**

Oscar lanzo un poderoso tajo al aire de forma horizontal, que rápidamente atravesó todo el campo, llegando a la zona del bosque y se extendió a las montañas a lo lejos. Oscar tenía su arma posando a un lado suyo y luego lentamente la coloco sobre su espalda. Al momento de guardarla por completo con un sonoro "click", todos los arboles del bosque fueron cortados con un fino corte y a lo lejos, la parte superior de la montaña se desprendía como si fuera mantequilla. Lo único que pudo ver Oscar al mirar al público presente, fue sus bocas abiertas de la sorpresa, aunque Pinkie solo tenía una sonrisa de emoción que no podía contener, mientras Fluttershy se había desmallado del susto.

— ¿To-todas vi-vieron lo que yo vi? – dijo Trixie temblando de lo impresionante de la técnica

— ¿Te refieres a como un bosque entero fue cortado a la mitad por completo seguido de varias montañas a lo lejos? – dijo la Princesa Celestia con mucha impresión – sí, todas lo vimos

— Va-valla, es un alivio. Creí que me había vuelto loca

— ¡Que increíble! – grito Pinkie que rápidamente abrazo a Oscar de nuevo con un estrujante abrazo - ¡Eso fue lo más sorprendente y genial que eh visto!

— Aprietas… muy… fuerte… - Oscar volvía a ponerse morado por el estrujante abrazo de la poni rosada

— De acuerdo, acepto mi error – dijo Rainbow mientras volaba alrededor de Oscar luego de que Pinkie lo soltara para que tomara aire – simplemente eres genial

— Entonces, tendremos un nuevo humano quien nos invoque – hablo Luna al lado de su hermana que sacaba un pergamino muy viejo y atraía una pluma con una punta muy filosa

— Llena la pluma con un poco de tu sangre y firma el contrato – hablo Celestia con una reverencia que todos sus guardias y las chicas ponis imitaron – estamos para servirte Otaku Fire. Bienvenido a Equestria

— No es para tanto – Oscar pincho su dedo con la pluma y firmo el gran pergamino – pero espero que podamos llevarnos bien

Con una sonrisa de aceptación por parte de las ponis, Oscar fue llevado de nuevo al castillo para que se le diera una introducción a las habilidades que podría ganar al firmar el contrato.

 **Flashback fin**

— Bueno, que bien que tienes un nuevo contrato – hablo Oziel al lado de su compañero – ahora debes dominar tus nuevos poderes

— Lo primero será dominar su **Modo Sabio** que me convierte en un Alicornio – dijo Oscar mirando la marca en su hombro – y también instruiré a las chicas en nuestro mundo poco a poco

Antes de poder continuar con la charla, otra explosión de humo se hizo presente en el campo de entrenamiento. Esta vez, era Riki la que hacia acto de presencia junto a Sasori que seguía montado sobre Yuugure. Algo que se apreciaba en Riki era que su semblante parecía ser más solemne, incluso el antiguo marionetista de Akatsuki debía admitir que su "tutora" desprendía un aura místico y etéreo.

— ¡Hola a todos! – dijo la peli roja de forma animada – me complace anunciar y ustedes estarán felices de escuchar, que oficialmente hago honor a mi título como "Doncella Kitsune". Y todo gracias al Alto Mando de Inari Seha

La pose de victoria de la chica hizo que sus compañeros se alegraran por ella. Y aunque Oziel refunfuñaba por fuera por no lograr que la chica firmara el contrato de los dragones, en el fondo se sentía orgulloso y alegre de que consiguiera el contrato que quería de corazón.

— Bueno, no nos tengas con la duda – dijo Javier mirando a la chica al igual que a su dragón y a Sasori - ¿Qué ocurrió?

— No me mires a mí – hablo Sasori con molestia – el "Cabeza de gato negro" y yo nos quedamos en la pradera rodeados de pequeños kitsunes mientras ella estaba en una gruta llamada **Zao-mori**

Riki levanto una ceja de forma divertida al ver el rubor en el rostro de su "hijo", sobre todo por su actitud tsundere.

— Les contare lo que ocurrió… - Riki empezó a contar lo sucedido

 **Flashback**

Cuando Riki hizo el Jutsu de Invocación, Sasori no quería ir. Había planeado escaparse a la primera oportunidad del descuido de esa mujer infernal, pero parecía que ella estaba dos pasos por delante. Una vez que aterrizaron en una amplia pradera, cuya vegetación era de un cálido color naranja otoñal y los pastizales amarillos, como si estuvieran a punto de entrar en invierno. O era el crepúsculo que hacía que el lugar adquiriera dicha pigmentación. Lo que hacía que el sitio tuviera ese aire de misticismo eran los diversos fuegos fatuos que cubrían toda la superficie, ondeando pacíficamente con la suave brisa. Sasori jamás había presenciado tanta belleza y estaba conmocionado al creer que estaban dentro de una obra de arte extraordinaria. Al captar como Riki parecía a gusto, incluso como si ella conociera dicho lugar, empezó a caminar hacia donde se veía el sol "ocultarse" aunque pareciera más que estaba suspendido eternamente en su misma posición.

Cuando Yuugure empezó a seguir a Riki, por ende Sasori también era llevado en su lomo, la mujer se detuvo abruptamente, señalando con su palma que el dragón se detuviera. Éste estaba alerta, mientras Sasori maldecía por lo bajo por estar en un cuerpo tan vulnerable. De uno de los arbustos de un extraño color acre, apareció un zorrito de pelaje café naranjado, que de inmediato Riki le hizo tener la sensación de estar viendo a un mini Kyubi, en especial por las 6 colas que llevaba como abanico en su espalda. Sus patitas y hocico tenían un color más oscuro y sus ojos de un cálido chocolate, analizaban a los invasores. Riki se arrodilló, siendo imitado por Yuugure, mientras Sasori se mantenía en la espalda del dragón, analizando al zorrito.

— Saludos... – inicio Riki con una sonrisa – no somos enemigos, venimos en son de paz. Mi nombre es Uzumaki...

Pero no pudo terminar su saludo, de inmediato el zorrito golpeo la tierra, haciendo que esta temblara, poniendo en guardia a Riki, quien estaba a punto de gritar una advertencia a Yuugure para que saliera volando, pero ambos fueron apresados en una trampa de tierra, que restringieron cualquier movimiento corporal.

— Genial... – chasqueo su lengua Sasori con una mueca de fastidio – lo que sea que hayas dicho…

— ¡Ya cállate Pinochito-kun! – rugió Riki con varios tics furiosos en su frente

Yuugure aullaba molesto por la restricción, odiaba aún más desde el incidente de Akatsuki atacando Suna, donde estuvo preso bajo muchas piedras. El zorrito, al ver como tenía a los intrusos bajo control, se sobresaltó al ver como su perfecto **Jutsu Montaña atrapada** se caía en pedazos liberando a una pelirroja con una sonrisa algo escalofriante, o más bien, demasiado escalofriante.

— Es mi traje nuevo de Miko… ¡Me va a costar un ojo solo en lavandería! – aquí Riki trono sus dedos con una mirada afilada al zorrito – como iba diciendo antes de haber sido tan rudamente interrumpida…

No dijo más al ver como el zorrito empezó un fuerte gruñido sónico. Y en un parpadeo muchas siluetas de zorros se manifestaron en la pradera, semi ocultos con la luz de los fuegos fatuos.

— Genial… y yo que creía que iba a tener la oportunidad de escapar… bien hecho, "mami" – Sasori estaba temblando mirando la cantidad de zorros, de diversos tamaños rodeándolos por completo

— ¡Si no ayudas, mantén el pico cerrado Pinochito-kun! – dijo con los dientes apretados la pelirroja enviando una mirada afilada al ex titiritero de Suna

— Al fin ha llegado… – en eso, una voz profunda se hizo presente en el lugar – Doncella Kitsune,

En eso, apareció un zorro con el pelaje de un amarillo tenue, con manchas blancas en su hocico y pecho, y con unos profundos ojos verdes. Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron de impresión por las palabras del zorro, hasta que el zorrito café que estuvo atacando a los intrusos empezó a chillar de horror al atacar a la emisaria de Inari.

— ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Inari-sama me despellejara viva! – el chillido infantil y femenino dio la pista de que el zorrito en realidad era hembra, quien escondió sus colas de vergüenza

— Uuhh, Kikura-onesan ahora si la fregaste… – un zorrito de pelaje negro ébano, sonrisa maliciosa en sus profundos ojos azules, se burlaba de su hermana

— Ya déjala en paz, Genkurõ. Que tu hubieras hecho algo peor conociéndote… –la que intervino era una zorrita de pelaje amarillo trigo, con grandes ojos rojos cuya mirada de reproche estaba dirigido al llamado Genkurõ

— Gracias Kunou-onechan – agradeció la llamada Kikura a su hermana quien siempre la defiende de las insinuaciones y reproches de Genkurõ

— La tienes muy mimada, Kunou – reclamó Genkurõ

Toda la charla fue seguida por Riki, quien no aguanto más y agarro a los tres zorritos para abrazarlos.

— ¡Perdón, pero no pude evitarlo! – chillo la pelirroja como si fuera una chiquilla con peluches nuevos - ¡Son condenadamente apapachables!

Los tres zorritos estaban siendo asfixiados por la impetuosa pelirroja, mientras Sasori rodaba los ojos en blanco por el comportamiento tan errático de su "tutora". Cuando Yuugure lloriqueó en su prisión de piedra, Riki "despertó" de su momento apapachable, para lanzar una mirada de disculpas a su dragón. Los presentes aún no se manifestaban, esperando que el Zorro de ojos verdes diera una indicación.

— Como iba diciendo… – fue Riki quien dio el primer paso, acercándose a su dragón, tocando la trampa para que esta empezara a hacerse curuvicas – me llamo Uzumaki Riki, la Doncella Kitsune y vine a cumplir el acuerdo para ser Invocadora de Kitsunes…

Al escuchar su saludo, muchas siluetas fueron surgiendo y el zorro de ojos verdes se paró frente a Riki, quien ya había liberado a Sasori para llevarlo de la mano al notar que estaba buscando una forma de escaparse durante el bullicio. El pelirrojo de ojos café ceniza solo podía mirarla con reproche.

— Mis disculpas por tan ruda bienvenida. Nosotros los kitsune de Inari Seha la estábamos esperando con ansiedad, Emisaria de Inari. Mi nombre es Yoko, un Kitsune Unu nivel Omega

— No se preocupe Yoko-san – sonrió Riki procurando de mantener sus manos en los hombros de Sasori, quien no quería ese contacto – estoy impresionada por cómo han respondido ante los intrusos, eso me deja aliviada sabiendo que es un lugar seguro

— La Pradera Fushimi es el hogar de los kitsune, cada uno tiene el deber de vigilar que ningún enemigo pise la Gruta sagrada de Zao-mori, donde reside la fuente de nuestro poder

Sasori se detuvo, muy impresionado por ese pedazo de información. Yuugure por otra parte estaba siendo apapachado por los zorritos.

— ¡Extraordinario, creíamos que estaban extintos! ¡Un Furia Nocturna!

— No me extraña que la Emisaria de Inari-sama haya entablado amistad con este espécimen, los Furia Nocturna eran nuestros aliados más preciados entre los dragones

— Seguro que Inari-sama tiene grandes planes para su Emisaria

Esos y más eran los comentarios que Riki vagamente pudo recoger de las murmuraciones de los demás kitsunes presentes.

— Es tiempo de que me acompañes, Emisaria de Inari – Yoko le indicó el camino y ya Riki iba caminando con Sasori, cuando una de las colas de Yoko atajo el brazo del pequeño pelirrojo – lo lamento, pero solo a la Emisaria de Inari le está permitida su entrada a la Gruta Zao-mori. Permanezca aquí con el Furia Nocturna ante el Crepúsculo Eterno de la Pradera Fushimi

Sasori entrecerró sus ojos, mientras Riki le acaricio su melena con una mano.

— Volveré Pinochito-kun. Palabra Uzumaki – dijo la pelirroja con una risita, pero Sasori saco la mano de Riki bruscamente de su cabeza – ¡oye, que malo eres…!

— Déjame en paz mujer… más vale que regreses, no quiero ser comida de estos zorros sobrealimentados… – se cruzó de brazos, mirando lejos de Riki

— Que tsundere me saliste Pinochito-kun – sonrió enternecida la pelirroja para luego mirar a su dragón – Yuugure-peto, cuida de Pinochito-kun por mí, que no se meta en líos

— Más vale que regreses enseguida ¡Odio a las personas que no respetan el horario y llegan tarde! – Sasori tenía varios tics furiosos en su frente no queriendo ver a su "tutora" irse

— Oh vamos, no seas pesado Pinochito-kun. Que lo adorable de los tsundere es que en el fondo sus malas palabras son su expresión de cuanto quieren a sus seres queridos – sonrió como gato Cheshire la pelirroja, ya acompañando a Yoko hacia la gruta

— ¡Cierra el pico mujer infernal!

Sasori solo pudo ver a Riki marcharse, esperando en el fondo que todo saliera bien. Mientras que la pelirroja estaba ansiosa y preparada para aprender todo lo posible en ese nuevo lugar.

 **Flashback fin**

— Ahora puedo llamar a los zorritos para que me ayuden en la batalla – dijo Riki con emoción – ya estoy ansiosa por eso

— Me gus-gustaria ver un zo-zorrito – dijo Fluttershy detrás de Applejack con curiosidad y nervios

— Bueno, me da gusto que hayan logrado su cometido – dijo Oziel de forma sincera mientras Kanna y Yugito llegaban a su lado

— Papi, dijiste que al mediodía nos reuniríamos con los demás – dijo Kanna mostrándole un reloj al caballero

— Es verdad. No hay que perder más tiempo…

 **Chicos, llego la hora de asignarlos a sus nuevos equipos…**

 **Continuara…**

 **Omake: Los verdaderos amigos de Kanna**

Un día después de la reunión familiar entre Oziel, Yugito y Kanna, los tres habían decidido dar un paseo familiar por la aldea mientras realizaban algunas compras para su hogar. En el tiempo que había tenido Oziel para hablar con su hija, supo de los cambios que había tenido en su personalidad. Por ejemplo, su personalidad era más viva, pues su mirada seria ahora fue reemplazada por una sonrisa más amigable y cautivadora. También se había vuelto más expresiva al hablar y su apariencia humana y dragón parecía estar más equilibrada por las constantes prácticas que llevaba con sus maestros dragones. Sin embargo, ahora que ya era una adolescente, había muchas dudas e incertidumbres en su mente, sobre todo por su identidad como dragón, algo que aun muy pocos conocían. Oziel que había notado eso, quería que su hija le contara todo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kanna? Desde la mañana has estado muy pensativa – hablo Yugito viendo el semblante triste de su pequeña

— Es que… no he visto a Moegi y Udon desde ayer – hablo la pequeña con tristeza

— ¿Peleaste con ellos? – pregunto Oziel

— No, lo que paso fue que…

 **Flashback**

Kanna se encontraba en el complejo Hyuga por un entrenamiento con Hinata, pero al término de este, se quedó conversando con Hanabi, pues era de sus mejores amigas. La chica mostraba sus cuernos y colita pues todos en el complejo Hyuga todos conocían su verdadera identidad. En eso, Natsu aparece con algunos bocadillos.

— Hanabi-chan, me informan que Konohamaru y sus amigos acaban de llegar

— Que pasen Natsu-san – dijo Hanabi con naturalidad – hace días que no los veo

Natsu se retiró para traer a los invitados, pero Hanabi noto como rápidamente Kanna ocultaba sus cuernos y colita.

— Kanna-chan, no tienes porque ocultar tu identidad con ellos – dijo Hanabi con preocupación – a ellos no les importara

— Es que, no quiero que me vean… rara

— No tienen porque hacerlo. Todos somos amigos y ellos comprenderán. Además de que les caes muy bien

— ¿Crees que… me acepten?

— ¡Por supuesto! Después de todo, Konohamaru es un buen amigo y Moegi y Udon son muy comprensivos. Recuerda que cada que vienen juegan con los dragones y con nosotros con mucha alegría

— De acuerdo

En eso, aparecieron Konohamaru y sus amigos saludando a Hanabi y Kanna. Después de un rato conversando y riendo un poco, Kanna decidió revelar su identidad. Se levantó de su lugar y con mucha naturalidad, revelo sus cuernos y su colita esponjosa. Konohamaru ya sospechaba un poco sobre ellos, por lo que no se sorprendió mucho, pero los que más se impresionaron fueron Udon y Moegi, quienes no supieron cómo reaccionar. Kanna se mostró nerviosa, así que sin poder controlarse, decidió sacar sus alas y salir volando del lugar, a pesar de que Hanabi le gritaba que no se fuera.

 **Flashback fin**

— Oh Kanna – Yugito abrazo a su hija que parecía querer llorar – reaccionaste demasiado pronto

— Creí que… se habían asustado y que…

— Oye, no pienses así – Oziel se unió al abrazo mientras frotaba la cabeza de su hija – no les diste el tiempo necesario para reaccionar, fue todo. Te apuesto a que ellos desean verte

— No quiero que me rechacen…

— ¡Kanna-san! – en eso, las voces de todo el equipo de Konohamaru y Hanabi se escuchó en frente

Kanna y sus padres vieron a los jóvenes y su sorpresa fue grande al ver lo que llevaban puesto. Los cuatro ninjas llevaban en sus cabezas unos cuernos similares a los de Kanna hechos de cartón, además de unas alas del mismo material pero pintadas de colores diferentes. También llevaban una pelotita de estambre unida en sus cinturas con un cordón y cada una de diferentes colores.

— ¿Cómo nos vemos Kanna-chan? – dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa

— No se nos hizo justo que Kanna-chan sea la única chica dragón – dijo Udon con una sonrisa

— Así que nosotros queríamos también ser unos dragones como tú – dijo Konohamaru al lado de Hanabi

— Incluso tenemos estas pelotitas de estambre como colitas iguales a la tuya – dijo Moegi mostrando su colita de color naranja – es más, dejaremos que las acaricies si…

— ¡Chicos! – Kanna no pudo más y se lanzó a abrazar a Udon y Moegi con cariño - ¡Los quiero mucho!

— ¡¿Eh?! – fue la reacción de los dos jóvenes – nosotros también te queremos Kanna-chan

— ¡Que tierna escena! – dijo Yugito al lado de Oziel que mostraba una sonrisa por como terminaron las cosas

— Es bueno que los amigos de Kanna la quieran de esa forma…

— ¡Cásense conmigo! – dijo Kanna con una sonrisa tierna hacia Udon y Moegi

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Casarnos?! – dijeron los cuatro jóvenes con sorpresa y rubor en sus mejillas

— Bueno, Kanna-chan aún no sabe cómo expresar sus emociones, ¿Verdad amor…?

Yugito se asustó al ver un repentino ataque de celos paternos por parte de Oziel que miraba con furia a Konohamaru y Udon, los cuales se asustaron al sentir el instinto asesino del caballero ninja.

— **Así que, ¿Quieren sobrepasarse con mi pequeña hijita linda?** – hablaba Oziel con una voz siniestra

— ¡No, claro que no Oziel-sensei! – dijeron los jóvenes con miedo

— **¡¿Ha no?! ¡¿Entonces dicen que mi hija es fea?!**

— ¡No, nunca diríamos eso!

— **¡Sera mejor que corran por sus vidas!**

Con un rugido intimidante, Konohamaru y Udon empezaron a correr por sus vidas mientras Oziel los perseguía con su Modo Sabio a gran velocidad, causando mucha devastación por la aldea, como si los invadiera un monstruo temible. Mientras Yugito intentaba calmar a su prometido, Kanna no atendía ese problema porque seguía abrazando a Moegi y Hanabi con cariño. Sin duda, tenía a las mejores amigas del mundo y se sentía feliz por como la aceptaron por lo que era.

 **Fin del Omake**

* * *

 **Nota del autor y amigos**

 **Oziel: Hola a todos los lectores!**

 **Kanna: ¿Que hacemos aqui papi?**

 **Yugito: Venimos a darles las gracias por leer nuestra historia Kanna-chan**

 **Kanna: Ooohhh! ¿Que debo decirles?**

 **Oziel: Solo podemos agradecer y luego leemos sus reacciones con respecto al capitulo**

 **Anko: Yu juuuu! ¡¿Oscarcito?! ¿Donde estas papacito?**

 **Yugito: ¿Buscas a Oscar?**

 **Anko: ¡Si! Debo darle un poco mas de mi cariño y agradecimiento**

 **Kanna: ¿Igual que como mami hace con papi cuando se pone unos lentes de secretaria y...**

 **Oziel y Yugito: ¡Kanna! (los dos adultos cubrieron la boca de la pequeña con sus rostros ruborizados)**

 **Anko: ¿Me pregunto que fetiche tendra mi Oscarcito?**

 **Oziel: Tu novio fue a la tienda a comprar algo. creo que dijo algo de crema batida o algo asi...**

 **Anko: ¡Oscar, ya voy por ti papacito! (empieza a correr a la tienda mas cercana)**

 **Yugito: ¿Debimos decirle que la crema es un encargo de Pinkie Pie para un pastel y no para...?**

 **Oziel: Dejemos que su imaginacion vuele. Por ahora, nos toca despedirnos y darles las gracias por su aceptacion, opiniones y demas**

 **Yugito: Esperamos sus opiniones, sugerencias, ideas y demas. Tambien pasen por los perfiles de los demas**

 **Kanna: Y no olviden la campaña: "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario". ¿Lo dije bien papi?**

 **Oziel: Lo dijiste perfecto mi pequeña**

 **Kanna: ¡Papi, ya no soy tan pequeña! Incluso podria buscarme un novio...**

 **Oziel: ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! ¡ANTES EXTERMINO A TODOS LOS HOMBRES EN TODO EL MUNDO!**

 **Yugito: Eso es exagerado amor. Bueno, nos despedimos**

 **Anko: ¡Oscarcito! ¡Ya compre el jarabe de chocolate!**

 **Kanna: Igual que mami con papi...**

 **Oziel y Yugito: ¡Kanna!**

 **Kanna: Hasta la proxima amigos (:p XD )**


	5. La Nueva vida en Konoha

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Lectura de Reviews:**

 **Kanna: ¡Hola a todos! Me dijeron que debia venir a leer los reviews del capitulo anterior. Y como una peticion de mi papi, para leer los reviews, me acompañan Naruto y Hinata**

 **Naruto: ¡Saludos, es un gusto estar aqui, de veras! Saluda Hinata**

 **Hinata: Hola, es un gus-gusto estar aqui. ¿Qué debemos hacer Kanna-chan?**

 **Kanna: Debemos leer los comentarios de los que leen nuestra historia y responderles**

 **Naruto: Tambien dijeron que debemos darles las gracias e invitarlos a seguirnos en la historia, de veras**

 **Hinata: ¿Donde esta Oziel-sensei?**

 **Kanna: Papi esta muy cansado, y como ya se terminaron sus vacaciones, quiere reponer todas sus fuerzas antes de regresar**

 **Naruto: Bueno, ¿Por donde comenzamos?**

 **Hinata: Tal vez debamos hacerlo en el orden en que llegaron los reviews (buscando entre los comentarios) el primero fue de Jpach07 y parece que se emociono por las invocaciones que los amigos de Oziel-senei consiguieron.**

 **Naruto: Oscar-san fue un suertudo al conseguirse a Anko-sensei como novia. Y me sorprendio que Natsu-san se enamorara de Javier-san**

 **Hinata: ¿Que quisiste decir con que Oscar-san fue un "suertudo"? (Hinata inflaba las mejillas con molestia)**

 **Naruto: Eh, nada Hinata-chan. Tu sabes que eres la unica para mi, de veras**

 **Kanna: Yo revisare el siguiente review. Perteece a OTAKUFire... creo que no entiendo el ingles**

 **Hinata: Creo que se puso feliz (risa nerviosa), pero lo importante es que dejo su comentario**

 **Naruto: Me toca el siguiente que pertenece a Pegasister Geishiki. Parece que le gusto mucho como reacciono Oziel-sensei**

 **Hinata: Pero Kanna-chan es muy joven para casarse. por eso Oziel-sensei reacciono asi**

 **Kanna: Aun asi, pude lamer a Udon-kun y a Moegi-chan. El siguiente pertenece a Regina Alba Blossom. Creo que se encariño con la pequeña Yuna-chan**

 **Naruto: Aun no puedo creer que Riki-san se convirtiera en la madre de Sasori. Me pregunto como sere yo cuando tenga hijos**

 **Hinata: Estoy segura que seras un buen padre Naruto-kun (totalmente ruborizada) El siguiente pertenece a Sebas602 y parece que es bueno para elogiar a Oziel-sensei**

 **Kanna: Papi es muy talentoso cuando se lo propone, aunque no le gusta que lo elogien. Se avergüenza**

 **Naruto: Tipico de Oziel-sensei. Por ultimo tenemos a Akihito88. Agradecemos tus sinceras palabras, de veras. Y descuida, mientras comentes a partir de ahora no pasara nada. (Susurrando por lo bajo) Pero si me invitas un rico Ramen te lo perdonare, de veras**

 **Hinata: Naruto-kun, no creo que sea correcto pedirle algo asi a los lectores. Bueno, esos son todos los reviews. Les damos las gracias**

 **Kanna: Esperamos que disfruten del siguiente capitulo y que nos dejen mas comentarios. Tambien diganos quien deberia leer los siguientes reviews**

 **Naruto: Y no olviden la campaña de los escritores, "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Hinata: Nos despedimos, gracias por su tiempo**

 **Kanna: De parte de mi papi, nos vemos luego. ¡Adiosito!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: "Presentación y nuevos equipos: La nueva vida en Konoha"**

Era casi medio día y los equipos ninja #7, #8, #10 y el equipo de Guy se encontraban reunidos en la entrada al Bosque de la muerte. La mayoría de los jóvenes ninjas ya había crecido mucho y cambiado un poco sus ropas, ya que las chicas sobre todo, parecían más cambiadas. Ino además de la blusa top y la falda violeta que usaba, también llevaba unos guantes que cubrían sus palmas por completo y sus zapatillas ninja eran más delgadas por las almohadillas en sus pies, además de que se veía un poco más fuerte físicamente gracias a los entrenamientos de Tsunade. Tenten parecía también tener un traje de una tela más elástica, eso debido a su habilidad para transformarse en panda. Algo que resaltaba mucho, era que su blusa se encontraba abierta del pecho, mostrando algo de su belleza natural, y como un extra, se encontraba masticando una pequeña varita de bambú, pues se había convertido en su bocadillo favorito. En eso, llegan cuatro personas más, entre ellas estaba Yamato, usando ropas de Jounnin, y con el Sai, quien usaba una camisa corta negra y un pantalón ANBU del mismo color. Al lado de ellos estaban Karin y Tayuya, quienes usaban unas ropas similares. Ambas usaban una falda corta que cubría un short deportivo que se pegaba a sus piernas, una blusa sin mangas con escote "v" que dejaba ver sus pechos y debajo una blusa de malla de manga corta. Ambas llevaban el cabello suelo, y su banda ninja estaba atada a su cintura. La diferencia en sus ropas, es que Tayuya llevaba una falda color violeta y Karin una de color roja, como su cabello y Tayuya seguía usando una gorra con vendas que cubría la parte superior de su cabeza, pero parecía ser solo un adorno en recuerdo a su antigua vestimenta.

— Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Naruto al ver a sus primas Uzumaki

— El Hokage nos pidió venir aquí para un aviso importante – dijo Karin con tranquilidad acercándose a Neji – supongo que será por la llegada de Oziel-sensei

— Yo vi que venía acompañado de un grupo nuevo de ninjas – hablo Guy al lado de Kakashi – según parece son muy poderosos

— Más de lo que te puedes imaginar – dijo Kakashi sin despegar la vista de unos de los libros que le regalo Riki

— Creí que solo leías los libros de Jiraiya – dijo Asuma a su lado fumando un poco

— Este libro es interesante, sobre todo porque Riki-san me lo regalo

— Si una chica te lo regalo, debe ser una pervertida – dijo Kurenai viendo disimuladamente el título del libro

— No creo que Riki-sempai sea una pervertida – dijo Sakura al lado de Sasuke – creo que es más bien como una madre con experiencia

— Si hablamos de pervertidos, creo que Javier-san y Oscar-san son más que todos, de veras – dijo Naruto tomando de la cintura a Hinata – espero que ellos no te pongan un ojo encima Hinata

— Javier-san más bien parece un lunático, pero es poderoso – dijo Sasuke – igual que Oziel-sensei

— Si, así es – continuo Kakashi

— Me gustaría probar mis llamas de la juventud contra ellos – dijo Guy muy animado junto con Lee

Ajeno a toda la charla, el grupo de Oziel escuchaba todo, mientras que los acompañantes del caballero tenían reacciones diferentes por los comentarios.

— Me dicen pervertido, pero no han visto lo que hace Anko-chan conmigo – dijo Oscar con una risita

— Así que me ven como un loco – dijo Javier con una sonrisa siniestra – no saben lo que les espera

— Kurenai cree que soy una pervertida – Anko se tronaba los nudillos con una sonrisa amigable pero siniestra – la pobre no sabe lo "pervertida" que puedo ser cuando me enfurezco

— Chicos, ellos solo tienen una leve impresión de ustedes – dijo Oziel tratando de calmarlos – será mejor presentarlos con sus nuevos equipos

En un rápido movimiento, el grupo de Oziel apareció en frente de los equipos ninja. En el grupo se encontraba el dragón de Riki con Sasori, las ponis que acompañan a Oscar llamadas Applejack y Fluttershy y Yugito con Kanna, esta última avanzo rápidamente hacia su equipo, donde fue recibida por Kiba y Hinata.

— Hola a todos, me da mucho gusto verlos después de estos años de entrenamiento – hablo el caballero frente a ellos – supongo que se preguntan porque los llame aquí

— Creí que el Hokage nos había llamado – dijo Shikamaru un poco consternado

— Fue una petición mía que los reuniera aquí – el caballero saco un pergamino con la marca y firma de Minato – el motivo es simple, quiero ayudarlos a ser mucho más fuertes de lo que ya lo son ahora

— No creo que eso sea necesario – hablo Kiba de forma arrogante – Akamaru y yo nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes y nadie podría sorprendernos…

En un parpadeo, Oziel apareció detrás de Kiba y le dio un golpe de castigo al chico en la nuca y antes de poder reaccionar, recibió otro en el estómago, haciendo que el chico canino quedara adolorido con unos sencillos golpes, cosa que dejo impresionados a todos los presentes, a excepción del equipo #7, que ya conocían las habilidades de su sensei.

— Yo sé que se han fortalecido en este tiempo, pero aun con eso, los enemigos que pueden amenazar a la aldea son poderosos – Oziel retomo su lugar, pero tosió un poco de sangre que Yugito noto con preocupación – solo pregunten al equipo 7 sobre lo ocurrido en la misión de rescate del Kazekage

— Es verdad – hablo Kakashi cerrando su libro con tranquilidad mostrando un semblante serio – aun cuando rescatamos al Kazekage, los enemigos que enfrentamos eran poderosos y no fueron eliminados

— Y yo que creía que eran fuertes – murmuro Sasori sobre el dragón, cosa que Riki solo pudo callar con un leve golpecito al joven ex Akatsuki

— Es por eso que eh decidido ayudarlos a ser mucho más fuertes, con la ayuda de mis amigos – hablo Oziel señalando a los mencionados – con el permiso del Hokage, ellos se integraran a cada uno de los equipos, con el fin de desarrollar aún más sus habilidades. Cada uno se especializara en eliminar sus debilidades con sus entrenamientos

— Si el Hokage está de acuerdo, no tengo problemas para eso – dijo Asuma apagando su cigarrillo – tal vez eso ayude a mejorar las habilidades de los jóvenes…

— Ellos no serán los únicos que se entrenaran Asuma-san – dijo Oziel abriendo el pergamino – los sensei de cada equipo también deben volverse fuertes, para protegerse a sí mismos y a sus alumnos

— ¡Siiii! ¡Mis llamas de la juventud se encenderán con cada entrenamiento! – hablo Guy muy animado mientras Kurenai y Asuma se lamentaban en silencio

— Bien, aquí la asignación – Oziel leyó el pergamino en voz alta – Javier Pozos se integrara como sensei al Equipo #8, por lo que espero que se lleven bien

— Supongo que no hay problema – dijo Kurenai ya resignada

— Por cierto Hinata, espero que apoyes a Javier en tu clan – dijo Oziel hacia la peli azul Hyuga

— ¿A qué se refiere sensei? – pregunto Naruto al lado de su novia

— Veraz, ya que ahora hay muchos dragones en el Compuesto Hyuga, necesito a un supervisor al pendiente de ellos, por lo que Javier será un representante del clan Dragón en el Clan Hyuga

— Yo quería ser la seleccionada para ese cargo – murmuro Riki con molestia - ¿Por qué Oziel selecciono a Javier para eso y no a mí?

— Créeme cuando te digo, que no quieres saberlo – murmuro Oscar con pesar al recordar el chantaje de Javier a Oziel con relación a la intimidad con Yugito

— Así que, estaré constantemente visitando el compuesto Hyuga…

— ¡Siiiii! – un grito femenino proveniente del bosque detuvo la explicación de Javier y Oziel

Todos voltearon a buscar el origen del grito, pero solo Hinata noto de quien se trataba, cosa que le hizo soltar una risita.

— Continuado la asignación – hablo Oziel – para el equipo #10, Riki Uzumaki será asignada como sensei de apoyo junto con Asuma-san

— Bueno, es una chica – dijo Ino con alivio – ya no seré la única del grupo

— Espero que nos llevemos bien chicos – dijo Riki con una sonrisa amistosa mientras desprendía chispas de buena vibra

— Creo que nos llevaremos bien… - Shikamaru se mostraba tranquilo hasta que noto la mirada nerviosa del joven Sasori

— Están tan muertos – dijo el pelirrojo menor con nervios – es una trampa

— _Problemático_ – pensó Shikamaru con pesar

— Para el equipo de Guy-sensei – dijo Oziel mirando al mencionado – mi aprendiz Hope será asignada con ustedes, ya que necesito que le enseñen a mejorar tanto su fuerza, como su resistencia física

— ¡Nos encargaremos de moldear a esta chica con las llamas de la juventud! – hablo Guy con emoción - ¿Estas lista jovencita?

— Bueno, podría ser peor – dijo Hope con tranquilidad mientras caminaba al grupo

— Por ultimo – dijo Oziel mirando a Yamato – debido a la necesidad de tener más escuadrones, Minato-san y yo creímos que sería prudente crear un equipo especializado en espionaje y recolección de información, para eso lo llame a usted Capitán Yamato

— ¿Quieres que Sai-kun y yo formemos un equipo? – pregunto el castaño

— Así es, y por eso están aquí Tayuya y Karin, que son expertas en infiltración – hablo Oziel – y como un extra para mejorar sus habilidades, Oscar será el segundo sensei de este equipo, llamado "Equipo Yamato"

— Que original – dijo Oscar con una sonrisa seria mientras veía a todo su nuevo equipo – bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien

— Como sea – dijo Tayuya con seriedad

— Disculpa papi – hablo Kanna al lado de su equipo - ¿Qué pasara con Fuu-chan?

— Fuu se encuentra en estos momentos en una misión en su aldea – respondió el caballero a su hija – pero como antes, ella entrara a otros equipos como apoyo, así que no te preocupes, la veras mucho

— Entonces está bien – Kanna se mostró más tranquila por su amiga

— Bien, será mejor que aprovechen los terrenos del Bosque de la muerte para conocer a sus nuevos sensei – dijo Oziel dando un aplauso de apoyo – esfuércense y buena suerte a todos – Oziel se giró hacia su equipo mientras sonreía con nervios – van a necesitar mucha suerte

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – pregunto Guy un poco intrigado

— ¡Adiosito! – Oziel desapareció en un destello rojo, mientras su equipo y Yugito lo seguían

Todos vieron a sus respectivos nuevos miembros, los cuales mostraban unas sonrisas normales, pero cargadas de un instinto peligroso que puso nerviosos a todos. Unos minutos después, todos los equipos se habían agrupado en diferentes sectores del Bosque de la Muerte para conocer a sus nuevos integrantes. El equipo #8 se encontraban en un claro con grandes árboles alrededor. Javier estaba sentado delante de sus nuevos alumnos y Kurenai estaba junto con ellos. Javier tenía en su mano su hacha mientras jugaba con ella, lanzándola al aire para atraparla con facilidad.

— Bueno, antes que nada, no es necesario que me cuenten sobre ustedes, porque ya Oziel me hablo de su equipo y sus habilidades – hablo Javier con tranquilidad – así que lo lógico sería contarles sobre mi

— ¿Hará una presentación? – pregunto Shino con su habitual seriedad

— Así es mi pequeño insecto – las palabras de Javier parecieron hirientes, aunque el solo se rio – lo primero que deben saber de mí, es que a diferencia de Oziel, soy más sincero con mi verdadero ser y con mis emociones. Soy fiel creyente de la libertad de expresión y de decir la verdad tal y como es. Además, no me gusta ocultar lo que soy realmente

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto Kurenai con duda

— Para empezar, soy un súper pervertido, casi igual o más que el Sanín Jiraiya, a quien admiro mucho

— ¡¿Qué dice?! – fue la reacción de todos los presentes, menos de Kanna que ya lo intuía

— Así como lo oyen mis chavos – Javier se levantó con tranquilidad alzando su arma hacia los jóvenes – y conmigo, quiero que liberen su verdadero ser – Javier señalo a Kiba – tú debes ser más abierto a las relaciones humanas, deja de pasar tanto tiempo con tu mascota

— ¡Somos amigos, eso es normal…!

— Tan normal como las pulgas que comparten – las palabras de Javier molestaron a Kiba, pero este solo apretó los puños – luego esta Shino, tú necesitas ser más vivo, deberías aprender algo de Kiba

— Me gusta tal y como soy, y así le gusto a Fuu – respondió el mencionado con seriedad

— Y te felicito, pero debes ser más activo para ella, saca a relucir más tu lado divertido – Javier paso a ver a Kanna, pero lo vio con duda - ¿Te interesan los chicos?

— No – dijo la pequeña con tranquilidad

— ¿Las aventuras?

— No

— ¿Ser más fuerte para impresionar a Oziel y Yugito?

— ¡Si! – dijo Kanna con emoción

— Te ayudare a ser más fuerte y mostrar tu lado más bello y fuerte – dijo Javier levantando el pulgar hacia la chica – en cuanto a ti Hinata

— ¿Y-yo? – chica se mostró nerviosa - ¿Qué planea para mí?

— Para ti… te ayudare a tener más confianza con Naruto y así el caerá rendido a tus pies

— ¿Por qué es más amable con Hinata? – pregunto Kiba con molestia

— Porque Hinata es una buena chica, obviamente – respondió Javier – por ultimo Kurenai-sensei…

— Yo estoy bien, no tengo nada que mejorar ni…

— ¿Cómo va su relación con Asuma?

Al momento de escuchar eso, el rubor de las mejillas de Kurenai se intensifico demasiado, que término soltando vapor de sus orejas, mientras sus alumnos no se lo podían creer.

— Y-yo no… bueno, él y yo… pero es que… - Kurenai no lograba articular palabra alguna por lo apenada que se encontraba

— Y ahí está la ayuda que necesita – Javier tomo su arma y la clavo en el suelo – bueno, primero que nada, quiero probar sus habilidades básicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo – Javier se retiró las gafas y se colocó en guardia frente a todos – adelante jóvenes, denme con todo

Sin esperar más, el equipo #8 se preparó para pelear contra su nuevo sensei y mostrarle sus habilidades ninja. En otra zona alejada del bosque, Oscar leía unos papeles sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de su equipo, que él les pidió escribir, cosa que Yamato también revisaba, sobre todo las de Tayuya y Karin.

— Muy bien, esto nos servirá como base – Oscar empezó a destruir los papeles, sorprendiendo a todos – pero sinceramente no es mi estilo

— ¿A qué se refiere Oscar-san? – pregunto Sai muy curioso

— Verán, les seré sincero. Esta es la primera vez que dirigió un equipo ninja…

— Entonces no nos sirve de nada – dijo Tayuya con molestia

— En eso te equivocas – continuo hablando Oscar con seriedad – mis habilidades en el campo de batalla me hacen fuerte, gracias al entrenamiento que eh llevado a cabo y sé que puedo desarrollar sus habilidades físicas al máximo y crear nuevas técnicas

— Pero, sin experiencia previa… - Karin se mostró preocupada por la situación de su sensei

— Para que lo sepan – Oscar interrumpió a la pelirroja con seriedad mientras tomaba una pose de militar – eh dirigido centenares de rescates en situaciones ocasionados por desastres naturales sin contar con el equipo adecuado para esas situaciones; eh dirigido a grupos de civiles sin experiencia para el apoyo en lugares cuyos nombres no pronunciare por lo peligroso que son; eh enfrentado situaciones peligrosas sin contar con mis habilidades y poderes, donde mi número de víctimas mortales siempre ha sido de "0" – Oscar miro a los presentes con seriedad y con un gesto de confianza – les pregunto, ¿No creen que poseo la "experiencia" suficiente para dirigir este escuadrón ninja?

— Yo si lo creo – dijo Sai con tranquilidad – yo estoy con usted, porque deseo ser más fuerte para proteger mi aldea

— Tienes mi total apoyo – dijo Yamato al lado del ninja Alicornio

— Yo deseo ser tan fuerte como Naruto o como mis compañeras – dijo Karin con tranquilidad – así podre impresionar a Neji-kun

— Si no me queda de otra – dijo Tayuya con molestia – no creo que puedas hacer mucho por mi

— Yo creo que sí, lo primero será subir tu confianza – Oscar le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la pelirroja de la flauta

Con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y un gesto de molestia, Tayuya solo pudo ponerse en guardia para comenzar con la práctica en contra de sus dos nuevos sensei. En otra zona del bosque, cerca de un lago, se encontraba el equipo #10, el cual recibían una presentación por parte de Riki, mientras Yuugure y Sasori descansaban, aunque el joven pelirrojo se encontraba atrapado en el abrazo del dragón para evitar su escape.

— Bueno, simplificando la presentación, solo hay una cosa sencilla que deben saber de mi – dijo Riki con tranquilidad mientras miraba a sus nuevos alumnos – si siguen mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, les garantizo que cosas buenas pasaran. Cuestionen mi autoridad, y les pesara

— Parece un trato justo – dijo Ino con tranquilidad – yo de verdad me siento alegre de que ahora seamos dos chicas en el equipo

— Bueno, espero que esos ánimos no desaparezcan Ino – la pelirroja tomo la muñeca de Ino y le implanto un sello – ahora demuéstrame tu fuerza

— ¿Qué? – Ino se quedó boquiabierta mientras sentía su cuerpo más pesado - ¿Qué me puso?

— Un sello de gravedad, quiero que aumentes tu fuerza física – Riki tomo un kunai y lo lanzo a lo más alto de un gran árbol – quiero que subas usando solo tus manos

— Pero, eso es imposible…

— Disculpa, pero esa palabra no se pronuncia en mi presencia – Riki sonrió con ternura, desbordando un miedo hacia los demás – conmigo, no existe la palabra "imposible" ¿Fui clara, Ino-chan?

— S-si Riki-sensei…

— Señorita Riki-sensei – la chica aplaudió con tranquilidad para animar a la rubia – adelante, ¡A trepar!

Sin esperar más, Ino corrió hacia el árbol y empezó a intentar trepar el árbol, usando solo sus manos, pero con cada intento fallido por las almohadillas en sus manos, sus uñas se rompían y se raspaba los brazos, pero la sonrisa intimidante de la pelirroja no le permitía desistir. Chouji, Shikamaru y Asuma solo se miraron con miedo para después ver a Riki, la cual sacaba pergaminos con la palabra "entrenamiento" en cada uno. Sasori que veía la escena en silencio mientras seguía atrapado en el abrazo del dragón, solo pudo susurrar un leve: " _Bienvenidos al Infierno"._ En otro sector del bosque con un gran claro y un lago, el equipo de Guy estaba sentado en círculo para conocer a su nuevo miembro.

— Bien, le damos una cálida a nuestra nueva compañera – dijo Guy con emoción hacia la chica – ya que nosotros ya nos conocemos, sería prudente presentarnos con Hope-chan para…

— Maito Guy, hijo de Maito Día el "Genin Eterno", siendo el único que derroto a los legendarios "7 Espadachines de la Niebla" – hablo Hope señalando al mencionado – posee el contrato con las Tortugas, su eterno rival es Kakashi Hatake desde que se conocieron al iniciar sus estudios en la Academia Ninja

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso Hope-chan? – Guy se impresiono por la verdad dicha por la chica

— Neji Hyuga, hijo único de Hizashi y Kana Hyuga – la chica ahora señalo al castaño Hyuga – eres medio hermano de Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga, por parte de tu tío Hiashi Hyuga. Eres considerado un prodigio por todos en el clan debido a tu dominio formidable del Taijutsu del Clan. En el pasado mantenías un ideal sobre "un destino" con el que nace la gente, pero cambiaste de parecer cuando Naruto pateo tu trasero en los Exámenes Chunin

— Esa no fue toda la razón de eso – Neji solo aparto la mirada con cierta molestia

— Rock Lee, fiel discípulo de Guy-sensei – ahora Hope señalo al chico de peinado de tazón – eres incapaz de realizar Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, por lo que desarrollaste al máximo tu Taijutsu. Eres el actual usuario de la Fruta del Diablo Gomu-Gomu y gracias a Guy-sensei, nunca te has rendido ni renunciado a tu camino ninja

— ¡Genial, tú sí que tienes unas Llamas de la Juventud intensas! – Lee se vio emocionado por la descripción dada por la chica

— Por último, pero no menos importante – Hope miro a la chica de bollos con tranquilidad – Tenten, una Kunoichi llena de habilidad nata para el dominio de cualquier arma ninja. Actual usuaria de la Fruta del Diablo Panda-panda. Tienes una habilidad increíble para crear sellos de almacenaje

— Valla, muchas gracias por esas palabras – la chica se mostró muy apenada por las palabras de Hope

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo de nosotros? – pregunto Guy

— Oziel-sempai hablo conmigo desde que llegue aquí y sabía que este equipo me ayudaría a desarrollar mis habilidades al máximo – la chica miro sus manos con cierta seriedad cargada con tristeza – ya que mi especialidad solo es el combate a corto o mediano alcance

— Independientemente de eso, desarrollaremos tus propias llamas de la juventud – Guy poso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica acariciando sus cabellos – Oziel-san fue muy sabio al ponerte en nuestro equipo, es obvio que se preocupa por ti

— Lo sé – Hope no pudo ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas mientras sonreía con cariño – _el de verdad se preocupa por mi_

— Creo que él me comento sobre una habilidad única que dominas

— Si, sobre eso…

— Supongo que con el tiempo no los dirás – dijo Neji interrumpiendo la explicación de Hope – por ahora debes seguir nuestras indicaciones pues somos mayores que tu pequeña. Con el tiempo, aprenderás de cada uno de nosotros y…

— Eh, Neji – Tenten detuvo la explicación de su compañero mientras señalaba a la chica

— ¿Qué ocurre? – Neji miro a Hope, para sorprenderse por lo que vio

El joven Hyuga ve con sorpresa y miedo como el brazo izquierdo de Hope empieza a cubrirse con diamante por completo, para después empezar a elevar su tamaño. Pero lo más terrorífico era la mirada de la chica.

— ¿Me llamaste pequeña? – la chica camino hasta ponerse en frente de Neji con furia – ¡Para tu información, Oziel-sempai y yo tenemos la misma edad! ¡Mi estatura es lo de menos!

— Tran-tranquila Hope-chan – Lee se pone delante de Neji para protegerlo – yo pienso que te ves adorable con tu pequeña estatura

— Oh no… - dijo Tenten con miedo

— ¡¿Me dijiste pequeña?!

Sin esperar más, Hope golpeo a Lee, pero su puño se extendió por el cuerpo de goma de Lee y golpeo a Neji que fue lanzado hacia un árbol, dejándolo incrustado en él. Lee y Tenten vieron con miedo como la fuerza de la chica fue capaz de atravesar el cuerpo de goma de Lee con facilidad, mientras que Guy sonreía con emoción al ver las intensas Llamas de la Juventud que nacían ese día en esa peculiar chica. En eso, un fuerte estruendo se escucha en el bosque, mientras una leve explosión se ve a lo lejos. En otra zona mucho más amplia del Bosque de la Muerte, se puede apreciar a Sasuke usando la caja torácica de su **Susanoo** con sus brazos y cabeza de esqueleto y a su lado se encuentra Naruto, el cual es cubierto con un **Manto de Chakra** con 3 colas liberadas. Frente a ellos se encuentra Oziel, el cual está usando el **Nivel 3 del Modo Sabio,** y con su espada en alto, la cual brillaba con intensidad. Sobre un árbol estaba Sakura, quien tenía sus armas en alto y lista para atacar y en otro espacio apreciando la pelea estaban Kakashi y Yugito, pero esta última se mostraba preocupada al ver las reacciones cansadas del caballero.

— **Muy bien, una vez más** – hablo el caballero con seriedad mientras miraba a sus alumnos frente suyo – **recuerden, esto es un entrenamiento, pero necesito que luchen como si enfrentaran a un poderoso enemigo**

— ¡Entendido! – dijeron los tres ninjas que se prepararon para atacar

— Naruto, Sasuke, hagan una apertura para mí – dijo Sakura desde su posición con sus armas listas

— ¡Déjamelo a mi Sakura! – Naruto intensifico el chakra que desbordaba, mientras su cuerpo adquiría mas rasgos salvajes y zorrunos

— ¡Naruto, a la derecha! – Sasuke anuncio mientras el cuerpo de su **Susanoo** se cubría con masa muscular para ser más resistente

En un rápido salto, Naruto dio un gran salto, golpeando al caballero con su puño cerrado, pero este lo detuvo con una de sus garras con facilidad. En eso, Sasuke llega del otro lado con el puño de su **Susanoo** golpeando a la izquierda, pero el caballero levanta su cola de dragón para bloquear el ataque y cargarlo con chakra de fuego, en un intento por quemar al Uchiha, pero este se encuentra bien protegido del ataque. Naruto se aleja en un salto y crea un **Razen Shuriken** para lanzarlo a Oziel, pero este se separa de Sasuke y abre sus pequeñas alas de dragón y se cubre de la técnica, pero aun así es arrastrado levemente hacia atrás. El caballero abre sus alas una vez terminada la técnica y ve frente suyo como Sakura se acerca a gran velocidad con sus Tonfa-espadas para cortarlo, pero antes de llegar, desaparece en un parpadeo, gracias a que tenía su **Room** activado y llega desde arriba para golpear al caballero desde arriba, pero este usa su cola de dragón para detener el corte de la chica, pero sin ser cortado por la técnica de la chica. Cuando se prepara para interceptarla, ella desaparece en una nube de humo, revelando ser un **Clon de sombra** de Naruto y después, aparecen tres kunai de tres puntas, en frente suyo. Sin saber cuál será el que ataque, el caballero se cubre con sus brazos en espera del ataque, pero no se percata que hay un cuarto kunai detrás de él, del cual sale Naruto, quien sostiene la cola del caballero con fuerza. El kunai del centro frente a Oziel se transforma, revelando a Sasuke que utiliza los brazos de su **Susanoo** para neutralizar las alas del caballero. Detrás de Sasuke, aparece Sakura con su puño en alto.

— ¡Shanaroo! – Sakura llega para golpear el cuerpo del caballero

— **¡Armadura Haki!** – el pecho del caballero se oscurece con un brillo metalizado, deteniendo el puño de Sakura, pero aun así se inclina por la fuerza del golpe – **bien, con eso bastara**

En eso, el caballero desaparece en una nube de humo, mientras los jóvenes se tranquilizan. Naruto y Sasuke desactivan sus habilidades mientras que Sakura guarda sus armas y desactiva el **Room**. Oziel aparece detrás de ellos sin el **Modo Sabio Dragón,** pero aún se ve agotado. Yugito y Kakashi se acercan a la zona al terminar el combate.

— Muy bien hecho los tres – hablo el caballero ya más relajado – me da gusto que su trabajo en equipo no se haya oxidado. Se coordinaron perfectamente y lograron darme un golpe

— Aun así logro protegerse de el – dijo Sakura sobando su mano utilizada para el ataque – esa defensa es muy fuerte

— Ustedes también pueden aprender a usar el **Haki,** pero solo si entrenan su fuerza de voluntad al máximo

— Sería interesante utilizar algo así con el **Susanoo** – Sasuke estaba interesado en lo mostrado por su sensei

— Después les ayudare a despertar su propio **Haki** , a no ser que ustedes lo liberen por su propia cuenta – el caballero guardo su espada que aún estaba en su mano para mirar a Naruto – tu por otro lado, aun tienes mucho que controlar. Por lo que vi, solo puedes controlar 3 colas de Kurama

— Si, aun es difícil soportar toda esa energía, de veras – pensó el rubio con una risita – Kurama es muy testarudo al compartir su poder conmigo

— _AUN NO ESTAS LISTO PARA ESO NIÑO_ – hablo el poderoso zorro en el interior del rubio – _CUANDO TE VUELVAS MAS FUERTE, PODRAS USAR MAS DE MI PODER CON MAYOR FACILIDAD_

— _Estoy esperando ese momento amigo mío_ – Naruto se despidió de su compañero para retomar su conversación con su sensei - ¿Qué sigue ahora sensei?

— Lo siguiente es ayudarles a desarrollar técnicas nuevas, por ejemplo… - antes de poder continuar, Oziel empezó a toser muy fuerte, hasta que soltó sangre de su boca

— ¡Oziel-sensei! – los tres jóvenes se asustaron al ver lo que ocurrió

— ¿Fue mi culpa? – Sakura se asustó al pensar en lo ocurrido – tal vez use demasiada fuerza en ese golpe

— No pequeña Sakura – el caballero solo se puso de rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento y limpiaba la sangre en su boca – esto no es tu culpa, solo necesito descansar un poco y estaré como nuevo…

— Ya entrenaste demasiado por el día de hoy – Yugito se puso al lado del caballero mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse – recuerda que no puedes usar el **Nivel 3** tan a la ligera por tu condición

— ¿Condición? ¿A qué se refiere Yugito-sensei? – pregunto Naruto

— Creo que debo explicarles, pero síganme a ver el entrenamiento de sus amigos

Oziel y compañía se dirigían a ver el entrenamiento de los demás, mientras este les contaba su condición médica actual. Este explico que durante su entrenamiento, su cuerpo tuvo que adaptarse rápidamente al poder de los dragones, pero fue demasiada la carga que sobrellevo, lo que causo que su cuerpo se debilitara poco a poco, llevándolo al límite, en especial al utilizar el **Modo Sabio.** Ahora su tiempo de uso quedo reducido demasiado, al grado en que ni siquiera debería usarlo, pero eso era inevitable al momento de pelear. La única alternativa era realizar una cirugía que curara todos sus órganos por completo.

— Riki y Javier me ayudaron durante los dos años de entrenamiento con un tratamiento que permitiera a mi cuerpo prepararse para la cirugía – explico Oziel llegando a una zona del bosque donde se escuchaba entrenamiento grupal – y ya solo queda preparar los últimos toques

— ¿Por qué no se ha hecho la cirugía sensei? – pregunto Sakura con preocupación

— Usted siempre se confía demasiado de las cosas – continuo Sasuke con cierto enojo

— Quería primero asegurarme de regresar a la aldea y de verlos – dijo el caballero con una risita – además, hay algo que debo hacer antes, y que después no tendré el tiempo de hacerlo

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Kakashi que estaba atento a la explicación del caballero

— Al parecer, debo guardar reposo después de la cirugía, y eso llevara un mes completo. Y no quiero dejar cabos sueltos

— Nosotros estaremos bien sensei – dijo Naruto a su lado con una sonrisa – fue por eso que entrenamos estos dos años, de veras

— Eso lo se Naruto, pero ustedes no son los únicos que me preocupan – Oziel tomo la mano de Yugito que le sonrió con ternura para después mirar al frente – también me preocupo por sus compañeros

Todos vieron al frente al equipo #8 junto con Javier entrenando. Javier luchaba contra Kiba, Shino y Kanna usando solo sus manos para desviar sus ataques con facilidad. Kiba parecía ser el más humillado, ya que se encontraba en su **Forma de Lobo completa** , pero usaba un collarín que le molestaba demasiado; Shino tenía que luchar, mientras sus insectos se encontraban incapacitados, debido a que Javier usaba una loción contra los insectos; Kanna tenía que luchar mientras un sello en sus brazos enfriaba su cuerpo, para aumentar su resistencia. En otra zona, un clon de Javier entrenaba con Hinata un poco de Taijutsu, mientras parecían conversar y en otra zona, debajo de un árbol, Kurenai leía un libro de chistes picantes para hacer que perdiera su vergüenza con Asuma.

— Muy bien, siguiente pregunta – dijo Javier en frente de Hinata - ¿Cómo podrías cautivar el corazón de Naruto?

— Yo… lo miraría a los ojos y le diría que lo amo con mucha pasión – Hinata luchaba contra sus nervios mientras se ponía en pose de pelea

— Muy bien dicho – Javier procedió a atacar a la chica, quien se defendió de la técnica con sus manos

— No creo que eso sea un buen entrenamiento – dijo Sakura con duda

— Yo creo que si – Yugito apunto hacia Naruto, que tenía una mirada boba viendo a su novia

— Hinata-chan es tan… tierna – Naruto no podía articular palabras al ver lo linda que se veía Hinata, en especial cuando dijo eso

— ¡Papi, Mami! – Kanna grito con emoción viendo a sus padres - ¡Miren, Javier-sensei me está enseñando a ser más fuerte y resistente!

— Ya lo veo mi pequeña – dijo Yugito con una risita mientras abrazaba a la chica – veo que está rindiendo sus frutos

— Espero que te trate bien – Oziel le sonrió a su hija, para después mirar de forma intimidante a Javier – **o sino…**

— Tranquilo viejo, yo trato bien a mis discípulos…

— ¡Si es así, quíteme este estúpido collarín! – grito Kiba mientras Akamaru se ponía a su lado con un collarín igual

— No, han sido unos perros malos – dijo Javier con burla

— Al menos podría dejar de usar esa loción contra mis insectos – dijo Shino un poco perturbado mientras sentía a sus insectos despertar – en el futuro eso me dejara indefenso

— La idea es que te vuelvas fuerte, sin hacerte dependiente de ellos – dijo Javier mientras miraba a Kurenai - ¿Lista para otro Genjutsu de cita atrevida?

— Dame un respiro, apenas pasaron unos minutos desde el anterior – dijo Kurenai muy apenada mientras se cubría el rostro con el libro en sus manos – es demasiado para mi cordura

— Esa es la idea – dijo Javier activando su Rinnegan – una vez mas

Javier sumergió a Kurenai en otro Genjutsu mientras la pobre mujer llenaba su rostro con un rubor que se intensificaba a cada momento. El equipo #7 se alejó para darles espacio para que continuaran su entrenamiento. En otra parte del bosque, el grupo encontró al equipo #10, el cual parecía sufrir mucho. Ino seguía en su misión de trepar el gran árbol con sus manos, pero solo había llegado a la mitad del árbol. Chouji se encontraba corriendo mientras su cuerpo poseía un peso de 500 kilogramos y con cada 100 pasos, aumentaba a 50 kg más. Shikamaru era cazado por Yuugure mientras Sasori lo montaba, además mientras lo hacía, Shikamaru tenía prohibido utilizar chakra para trepar o descansar por más de 1 minuto, lo que tenía al pobre tipo muy cansado. Asuma estaba al lado de Riki, haciendo ejercicios de flexiones mientras miraba frente suyo una cajetilla de cigarrillos quemarse, lo que aceleraba la ansiedad del pobre exfumador.

— Vamos chicos, no se rindan – dijo Riki mientras leía con algunas risitas – como adoro esta novela

— Señorita Riki-sensei, ya me canse de correr – dijo Chouji muy cansado mientras sus brazos estaban caídos – no creo… poder seguir avanzando mas

— ¡Ya mis manos están llenas de astillas Señorita Riki-sensei! – grito Ino desde lo más alto del árbol que podía llegar

— Su dragón ya me atrapo muchas veces Señorita Riki-sensei – hablo Shikamaru estando debajo del dragón de nuevo

— Yuugure 10, chico cabeza de piña, "0" – hablo Sasori desde arriba del dragón con burla – creo que esto si es divertido

— Por favor, Riki-san – dijo Asuma con mucho cansancio mientras seguía haciendo flexiones – al menos, déjame fumar un último cigarrillo

— Oh claro Asuma-san – dijo Riki dándole un cigarrillo – pero no te preocupes si después no puedes "levantar" tu soldado para Kurenai

Las palabras de Riki, pusieron muy nervioso a Asuma, que solo tiro el cigarrillo mientras lo pisaba con fuerza y luego volvía a sus ejercicios. Riki cerró su libro un momento y miraba a sus alumnos con calma.

— ¡Vamos chicos, mantengan el ánimo! – dijo Riki desde su lugar con ánimo – recuerden que si cumplen con sus ejercicios, les recompensare con lo que quieran, mientras mi presupuesto lo permita

— ¡Me prometió un día entero en el Spa y espero que lo cumpla! – grito Ino mientras continuaba trepando

— Un día entero… en el buffet más caro… - Chouji volvió a su trotar con pesar – podre… invitar a Karui-chan

— Solo quiero… un día tranquilo… sin hacer algo problemático – dijo Shikamaru tratando de zafarse del agarre de Yuugure – tengo que salir de este dragón

— ¿En serio me ayudaras a conquistar por completo a Kurenai? – dijo Asuma mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios

— Le prometo que hasta tendrá una linda hija con ella, ya lo vera – Riki volvió a su lectura con tranquilidad – oh dios, espero darle uso a alguna de estas escenas

— Y yo me quejaba de su entrenamiento y el de Lady Tsunade – dijo Sakura con nervios

— Y eso que Riki está siendo suave con ellos ahora – dijo Oziel con nervios caminando a otra zona - ¡Riki, no los vayas a matar con tus entrenamientos!

— ¡No te prometo nada!

Dejando al equipo #10 con su entrenamiento, todos tomaron rumbo a donde se encontraba el equipo de Yamato. Al llegar, vieron a Oscar mirando a donde entrenaban los ninjas, mientras el llevaba su espada de cristal sobre su hombro. Al lado suyo estaba Applejack que traía una cesta llena de manzanas y a su lado Fluttershy jugaba con algunos animalitos del bosque. En el campo, Yamato se encontraba practicando sus jutsus de madera para golpear a un clon de Oscar, mientras que Sai, Tayuya y Karin corrían alrededor de un circuito creado por Oscar, mientras llevaban sobre sus espaldas un gran tronco atado y usaban pesas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

— ¡Vamos perezosos! – gritaba Oscar hacia sus alumnos con seriedad - ¡Dejen de ser unos vagos! ¡La vida no les será dulce nunca!

— ¿Una manzana Otaku-san? – dijo Applejack dándole una al caballero – las traje desde mi granja y son muy dulces

— Gracias Applejack – el sujeto tomo una y le dio una mordida – deliciosas. Como decía, ¡Dejen de pensar en las nubes y muévanse más rápido!

— Oye Oscar, ¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado rudo? – dijo Oziel con preocupación al ver a los jóvenes – se supone que son un equipo de espionaje e inteligencia, no necesitan entrenar tanto su fuerza y resistencia

— Tonterías, ellos deben ser fuertes – dijo Oscar con seriedad – solo así podrán volverse más fuertes ante cualquier tipo de misión

— Bueno, pero sigo pensando que es demasiado

— ¿Eso crees? – Oscar miro a sus alumnos con seriedad - ¡Ya que Oziel piensa que estoy siendo rudo, ahora lo seré más! ¡Recuerden que si no duele no sirve!

— ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Karin y Tayuya con molestia

— Supongo que es el camino correcto para ser más fuerte – Sai sostuvo con más fuerza su tronco y siguió trotando mientras aumentaba su velocidad

— ¡Eso es ser un hombre! – grito Oscar apoyando a Sai - ¡Vamos nenas, no se queden atrás!

— Juro que matare a Sai por alentarlo – dijo Karin con molestia mientras volvía a trotar

— Yo matare a nuestro estúpido sensei – murmuro Tayuya por lo bajo

— Será mejor dejarlos solos – dijo Oziel alejándose lentamente con su equipo

Mientras el equipo #7 seguía alejándose y Oscar seguía motivando a su equipo a continuar con su entrenamiento, estos siguieron ahora a donde estaba el equipo Guy. Al llegar, vieron lo que parecía ser un gran combate. Guy estaba observando como sus discípulos luchaban en contra de Hope, la cual tenía ambos brazos cubiertos de diamante. Tenten estaba en su forma de **Chica panda,** pero estaba más amoldado a una figura humana; Neji tenía su Byakugan activado mientras se encontraba en posición de ataque al lado de Lee, el cual tenía activado las **Puertas de Chakra,** pero no parecía estar agotado por el uso de ese poder, gracias a su condición de goma.

— ¡Todos juntos! – grito Guy hacia sus discípulos - ¡Liberen sus Llamas de la juventud!

— ¡A la orden! – los tres estudiantes se lanzaron contra Hope

— ¡Vengan con todo!

La chica detuvo las primeras armas que le arrojo Tenten, usando sus brazos sin parecer tener daño alguno en su cuerpo. Neji lanzo una **Palma de Vacío** y logro golpear a la chica, pero gracias a que se cubrió con sus brazos, solo hizo que el suelo al lado de ella recibiera el impacto. En eso, Hope reacciona rápidamente y detiene una poderosa y veloz patada que llego desde atrás por parte de Lee, el cual se movía a una inmensa velocidad y con gran elasticidad. Lee utiliza sus brazos para golpear desde lejos a la chica en un fuerte golpe, que logra crear leves fisuras en sus brazos. La chica reacciona ante eso y se prepara para sujetar a Lee, pero una gran lluvia de kunai le detiene el paso, por culpa de Tenten.

— **¡Invocación de Arma: Lluvia de Filo-Bamboo! –** desde sus ropas, ella lanzo una gran lluvia de kunai muy filosos hechos con Bamboo

Hope los esquivo, pero pudo ver que eran peligrosos al ver como se clavaban en el suelo y en los troncos con facilidad. La chica de diamante no tuvo opción y decidió utilizar su haz bajo la manga.

— A ver qué les parece esto – Hope dio un rápido salto hacia el centro del lugar y realizo varias posiciones de manos - **¡Estilo Diamante: Jutsu de Púas Vivientes!**

La chica coloco sus manos en el suelo y un gran número de diamantes filosos salieron con fuerza y llenando el lugar por completo. Hope se paró sobre uno de ellos y realizo otras posiciones de manos.

— **¡Estilo Diamante: Jutsu Bombardeo Filoso!** – la chica golpeo el pilar sobre el que estaba parada y todos los diamantes creados se destruyeron, pero fueron lanzados como si fueran una gran lluvia de kunai

— **¡Rotación Celestial!** – Neji desvió la mayoría que se dirigían hacia él, pero otros más penetraron su defensa, y el pobre Hyuga solo podía esquivarlos, moviéndose de forma graciosa, como si bailara

— ¡Oh rayos! – Lee esquivaba todos los disparos, pero quedó clavado en un árbol por culpa de algunos trozos, dejándolo muy asustado – eso estuvo cerca

— **¡Defensa de Pelaje! –** Tenten hizo que el pelaje de su cuerpo la cubriera para que quedara como una pelota esponjosa, logrando desviar todos los ataques filosos

— ¡Con eso basta! – Guy se acercó al centro donde estaba Hope un poco exhausta – muy bien hecho

— Creo que… ella exagero – dijo Neji quitándose un pequeño fragmento que se quedó en su cabello – debe aprender a tener más control

— Tal vez tengas razón Neji – dijo Hope con molestia mientras tomaba un fragmento filoso de diamante en sus manos – tal vez el próximo que lance, termine en un lugar más "abajo"

— ¡No gracias! – Neji se cubrió con miedo mientras Lee se reía un poco

— Lo que debemos trabajar ahora es tu puntería – dijo Guy colocándose al lado de Tenten – ella te ayudara con lo básico

— Claro, será divertido practicar algo de lanzamiento básicos – Tenten saco un pequeño bambú de su bolsillo de armas y lo mastico con tranquilidad

— ¡Yo le ayudare a ser más resistente! – dijo Lee con emoción mientras se quitaba todos los fragmentos de diamante que le aprisionaban

— Les agradezco su apoyo – dijo Hope con emoción mientras hacia una reverencia

— Veo que tuve razón al ponerte en este equipo – dijo Oziel acercándose al lugar con algunos fragmentos de diamante siendo sostenidos por el caballero – espero que te esfuerces

— Esa técnica de antes es increíble Hope-chan – dijo Naruto muy emocionado – me pregunto si se podría combinar con el Rasengan, eso lo haría increíble, de veras

— No le des ideas – dijo Sakura con pesar mientras retiraba algunos pedacitos de diamante de su cabello

— Bueno, lo mejor será dejarlos solos para que continúen su entrenamiento…

— ¡Kyaaaa, Auxilio! – en eso, un grito femenino se escuchó desde el bosque

Los dos equipos corrieron hacia donde escucharon el grito y vieron a un par de osos muy grandes y fuertes que parecían acorralar a una figura femenina que se escondió debajo del tronco hueco de un gran árbol. Los osos se preparaban para destruir el tronco, cuando Oziel apareció frente a ellos, revelando sus ojos de dragón, intimidando a los osos.

— **Vallase, ahora** – dijo Oziel con una voz profunda y terrorífica

— Que increíble, ese es el otro tipo de Haki – dijo Kakashi con un poco sorpresa mientras sentía su mano temblar

— Ojala yo pudiera hacer algo así, de veras – dijo Naruto con impresión al lado de sus compañeros

— Oye, ya puedes salir – dijo Oziel hacia el tronco mientras los osos escapaban

— Mu-muchas gracias – la voz femenina salió del tronco con lentitud – creí que esos osos se comerían mi sexy cuerpo

— Un momento – Hope se acercó a la chica y la vio con detalle - ¿Nana-chan?

Todos vieron a una chica con un vestido de una pieza de falda corta y mangas largas, cubriendo su brazo derecho con un protector dorado. El vestido era azul, pero la parte que cubría su pecho y cintura era de color blanco, pero sus pechos estaban descubiertos en un atrevido escote. Su cabello era corto y de un tono celeste. Usaba unas pequeñas botas blancas que solo cubrían hasta sus tobillos. Al ver a Hope, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, revelando que eran de una iris celeste.

— ¿Hope-chan? – la chica se levantó, para después chillar de emoción y levantar sus manos con emoción - ¡Hope-chan!

— ¡Nana-chan! – la mencionada corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con cariño - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!

— ¡A quién le importa, estoy aquí! – grito la chica con emoción abrazando a Hope

— Oh no, no de nuevo – pensó Oziel con miedo - ¿Por qué a mí?

Una hora después, Oziel reunió a su equipo de compañeros junto con Yugito y Kanna, mientras sus discípulos se tomaban un descanso. Al lugar llegaron Riki, Javier y Oscar, mientras Oziel, Yugito y Kanna conversaban, o más bien parecían ayudar al caballero que se veía cansado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Riki con cierta molestia – estaba en una parte buena de mi libro y tuve que dejar a Sasori con Yuugure-peto y no quiero que se mueran de hambre

— Esto es serio – dijo Oziel con seriedad mientras miraba hacia el bosque – ven aquí

Hope llego al lado de la nueva chica, que ya tenía sus ropas arregladas pues se habían maltratado un poco. Detrás de ellas estaba Lucoa, quien parecía que había usado su magia.

— _Que pechos **–**_ pensó Oscar con perversión – _aunque los de Anko son más apetitosos_

— Creo que debo conocer a esa Anko-chan – dijo Lucoa para Oscar, el cual se puso nervioso

— Ella es Nana, es amiga de Hope – dijo Oziel recuperando el aliento – al parecer llego por accidente a este mundo

— ¡Nueva compañera! – dijo Riki acercándose a la chica con emoción – Hola, soy Riki, es un gusto conocerte

— Me llamo Javier y él es Oscar – dijo el chico de lentes sin despegar los pechos de la chica

— Valla, sí que tienen buenos ojos – dijo la chica presionando sus pechos con picardía - ¿Acaso les gusta lo que ven?

— No les des permiso – dijo Riki cubriendo los ojos de los chicos con sus cadenas y enojo

— ¡Oye, déjanos disfrutar el taco de ojo! – dijo Oscar con pesar

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunto Yugito - ¿Fuiste convocada como a Hope?

— Eh, no exactamente – dijo la chica con pena

 **Flashback**

En el mundo real, unos días después de que Oziel y su grupo se fueran al mundo Shinobi, en un departamento se encontraba Hope al lado de su amiga Nana, quienes merendaban algo mientras la peli negra refunfuñaba con enojo.

— ¡Oziel es muy cruel! – dijo Hope con enojo - ¡Prometió venir para continuar con nuestro entrenamiento y no regreso! ¡Lo odio!

— Yo creo que debe estar ocupado – dijo Nana tomando un poco de su jugo – yo digo que le des tiempo. Además, me gustaría conocerlo, creo que es muy guapo

— Mejor olvídalo, él siempre dice que "será siempre fiel a su amada Yugito" – Hope lo dijo a forma de burla y con molestia – es el colmo

— A mí me hubiera gustado ir al mundo Shinobi, aunque no soy muy hábil como tu Hope-chan

— No pienses así Nana-chan, yo sé que serias increíble, después de todo eres linda y muy hábil

— Y no olvides sexy – la chica paso sus manos por su cuerpo con mucha picardía

— No presumas – dijo Hope mirando sus pechos, los cuales no eran tan grandes como los de su amiga

— Bueno, si me disculpas, debo ir al tocador – Nana se levantó para ir al baño

Nana entro con calma y sin preocupación. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, escucho un estruendo en el departamento y una luz muy intensa paso por debajo de la puerta. La chica la abrió con lentitud y se sorprendió por lo que vio en la sala. Había un portal muy grande y en cada lado del portal estaban Hagoromo y Hamura Otsutsuki y Hope estaba en frente de ellos.

— Al entrar por el portal, tendrás unas ropas adecuadas a tu gusto – dijo Hamura con seriedad

— ¿Está segura de esto jovencita? – pregunto Hagoromo con tranquilidad – puede que sea peligroso

— ¡Le demostrare a Oziel que soy de confianza! – grito la chica con determinación - ¡No los decepcionare!

— Bien dicho jovencita – Hagoromo sonrió ante la chica y le entrego un pergamino – con esto, Oziel te dejara quedarte

— Buena suerte – dijo Hamura para despedirse y desaparecer

— ¡Allá voy! – Hope entro corriendo al portal con emoción

— ¡Hope-chan espera! – grito Nana con miedo pero sin éxito - ¿Y ahora qué hago? Me quede solita

En eso, el portal parecía cerrarse, pero la succión del portal era más fuerte y Nana no pudo escapar de su succión.

— ¡Si voy a morir, moriré sexy! ¡Kyaaaa! – la chica grito con miedo y fue succionada por el portal

Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que estaba en una especia de bosque y ahora llevaba unas ropas que parecía que le gustaban mucho, pero estaba totalmente sola y sin nadie alrededor.

— ¡Ayuda! – grito la chica con miedo

 **Flashback Fin**

— Y así fue como termine aquí – termino de contar la chica de cabello azul

— ¡¿Viniste a este mundo y no te importo dejar a tu amiga sola en tu departamento?! – grito Oziel con enojo viendo a Hope – en serio que exageraste

— ¡Oye, fui atrapada por la emoción! – dijo Hope a forma defensiva – pero me alegro que Nana-chan ahora este aquí

— ¡Que emoción! Ya quiero ser una fabulosa ninja – dijo Nana con emoción

— Supongo que es inevitable – dijo Yugito con una risita tratando de controlar a su novio – mira el lado positivo, al menos el grupo se hizo más grande

— Ya que – Oziel se levantó con pesar mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica – Daniela… tienes un chakra emparejado con el agua… podrías desarrollar habilidades curativas

— Yo podría ayudarle a liberar su verdadero potencial – dijo Lucoa detrás del caballero – pero tomara un tiempo y te costara un favorcito…

— ¡Ni lo pienses Lucoa! – dijo Yugito con enojo abrazado de forma posesiva al caballero

— Cóbratelo con Javier u Oscar – dijo Oziel zafándose del agarre de su novia – en lo que se libera tu potencial, te pondré un guardián que te cuide

— No necesito que me cuiden, yo puedo valerme por mi propia cuenta…

— Estuviste perdida en el Bosque por quien sabe cuántos días – señalo Riki de forma acusadora a la chica

— Bueno, a cualquiera le puede pasar – Nana solo juntaba sus dedos con pena por ser descubierta

— Creo que se quién puede ayudarme – Oziel saco su espada mientras miraba a Kanna – alégrate Kanna-chan, veras a tu primera superior

— ¡Yupi! – grito Kanna con emoción

— **¡Jutsu de Invocación! –** Oziel realizo el jutsu y llamo a Timaeus, el cual estaba en su forma humana – hola Timaeus, disculpa que te vuelva a llamar, pero necesito un favor

— ¿Qué necesitas? – hablo el dragón con tranquilidad hasta que noto a la nueva chica - ¿Y ella quién es?

— Larga historia, pero lo resumiré. Necesito un guardián dragón para ella – el caballero guardo su espada tosiendo con cansancio – quería que llamaras a tu hija para que me ayude

— ¡¿A Tohru?! – dijo Timaeus con sorpresa – pero, ella aún no sabe cómo mezclarse con los humanos

— Por eso la escogí a ella – Oziel se puso al lado de Nana, quien parecía estar apenada por lo que ocurría – Nana ayudara a Tohru a socializar, mientras ella la protege hasta que sus poderes salgan a flote

— Entiendo tu punto – Timaeus poso su mano sobre su barbilla mientras pensaba – bien, supongo que tienes razón. La llamare

Timaeus recito una especie de conjuro y del cielo surgió un gran circulo de invocación de dragón. Todos vieron como desde el cielo apareció un gran dragón de escamas verdes, alas negras muy grandes y cuernos un poco grandes. Su iris era color amarilla y rasgada, además de que parecía ser muy intimidante. Su tamaño era solo un poco más pequeño al que tenía Timaeus en su forma dragón.

— ME LLAMASTE PADRE – el dragón tenía una voz grave, pero femenina - ¿QUÉ NECESITAS QUE HAGA?

— Vuelve a tu forma humana, Oziel tiene una misión para ti…

— ¡¿OZIEL-SAN ME NECESITA?! – la dragona reacción ante las palabras de Timaeus y dio un gran resplandor

Todos vieron como la dragona adoptaba un tamaño normal y humano. Su nueva forma revelo a una chica con la apariencia de una adolescente, su cabello era largo y rubio, con las puntas de un tono rosa. Sus ojos y cuernos, al igual que su cola dragón y alas seguían a la vista, pero reducidas a un tamaño más pequeño y usaba una capa café que cubría todo su cuerpo, además de estar descalza.

— ¡Tohru-sama! – grito Kanna para abrazar a la chica dragón

— ¡Kanna, ya creciste mucho! – al momento en que se movió Tohru, todos vieron que debajo de su capa, no llevaba nada de ropa, haciendo que Javier y Oscar tuvieran una gran hemorragia por lo visto

— Ella si es de las mías – dijo Nana con una risita

— Tohru, te eh dicho que utilices tus ropas – dijo Timaeus con pesar mientras colocaba sus dedos en el puente de su nariz – eres demasiado liberal

— Tu siempre me has dicho que los dragones podemos ir como queramos padre – Tohru dejo de abrazar a Kanna para acercarse a Oziel – un gusto saludarle Oziel-san, estoy lista para servirle como usted quiera…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra Tohru! – dijo Yugito en frente de su prometido con sus uñas afiladas

— Mejor muévete gatita, yo soy mucho más poderosa que tu – hablo la dragona mientras afilaba sus dientes

— ¡Te probare tu error…! – en eso, Oziel detiene a Yugito colocando su mano en su hombro y poniéndose en medio de las dos

— No peleen, que no estoy en condiciones de parar una de sus rabietas – Oziel tranquilizo a su novia mientras refunfuñaba – Tohru, te llame porque quiero pedirte un favor

— Lo que sea por usted Oziel-san – dijo la chica con determinación – complaceré todos sus deseos

— Quiero que seas la guardiana de Nana-chan – Oziel atrajo a la mencionada y la coloco delante de la dragona

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero yo creí… - la dragona se mostró molesta, hasta que vio la mirada de Timaeus

— Ya es hora de que aprendas a convivir con los humanos de forma correcta – hablo Timaeus frotando la cabeza de la chica – Kanna-chan pudo, tú también podrás y ella te ayudara

— Pero… - la chica dragona vio con pesar la mirada seria de su padre y del caballero dragón y solo se resignó – de acuerdo. Si tú lo pides padre

— Bien, ahora cámbiate de ropa – dijo Oziel con pesar – no quiero que pasees por la aldea usando solo tu capa

— Yo digo que la dejes así, será más divertido – dijo Nana con una risita

— ¡Ni si quiera lo piensen! – dijo Riki con molestia – las acompañare para instalarlas en la aldea y ayudarles con un nuevo guardarropa

— Yo iré a comunicarle al Hokage sobre la situación – Oziel saco otra pastilla y se la tomo con pesar – el resto, puede tomarse el resto del día. Mañana nos reuniremos para planear los siguientes movimientos

— Yo debo ir a presentarme al Clan Hyuga – dijo Javier con cierta molestia – y yo que quería pasarme el día de vago

— Te compadezco mi amigo – dijo Oscar con burla – bueno, no realmente. Yo iré a comer dangos y después iré a buscar a mi querida Anko-chan

— Yo iré a vagar un rato – dijo Hope con burla – luego quiero…

— ¡Tú vendrás con nosotras! – dijo Riki usando su cadena para atar a la chica – debes ayudar a Nana-chan con su nueva estadía en la aldea

— ¡Ya me abandonaste en tu departamento y no lo harás aquí de nuevo! – dijo Nana con molestia

— ¡No es justo! – Hope trataba de zafarse, pero simplemente no podía romper las cadenas de Riki

— Gracias por todo Timaeus, prometo vigilar a Tohru constantemente – con esas palabras de Oziel, el dragón desapareció en una nube de humo – ahora… *bostezo* debo ir a ver al Hokage…

— Primero debes descansar – Yugito abrazo al caballero y Kanna lo ayudo a caminar – ya gastaste demasiado tus energías y prometiste tomarte un tiempo con nosotras

— Pero…

— ¡Por favor papi! – dijo Kanna con una mirada tierna de súplica – no quiero que algo malo te pase si te esfuerzas demasiado

— De acuerdo, pero solo porque ustedes me lo piden – el caballero abrazo a su familia y caminaron a su departamento

Unas horas después, el atardecer estaba por hacerse presente en la aldea y las cosas parecían pasar con tranquilidad. Por las calles de la aldea caminaban Karin y Tayuya con rumbo a su hogar, pero ambas se veían muy agotadas y adoloridas, sobre todo Tayuya que aún no había desarrollado fuerza física ni mucho menos entrenado de forma adecuada en el pasado.

— Odio a nuestro supuesto sensei – dijo Tayuya con molestia – es un grandísimo…

— Tayuya, modera tu lengua – dijo Karin a forma de regaño – si te refieres a Oscar-sensei, no es tan malo. Solo que es un poco rudo, pero es normal para nuestra profesión

— Solo lo defiendes porque te regalo unos pergaminos para apoyarte con tus habilidades. Si no te los hubiera dado…

— Eso no es muy relevante. El tal vez sea rudo, pero es lo que necesitamos para ser mejores kunoichi – la pelirroja de lentes soltó una risita mirando a su hermana – a no ser que estés celosa de mis regalos

— ¡¿Celosa yo?! Eso quisieras – Tayuya se detuvo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza – a mí no me interesa nada que venga de ese pervertido, lunático y fanático a los ponys que se hace llamar nuestro sensei…

— Buenas tardes señoritas – Tayuya se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la voz de Oscar detrás suyo al igual que Karin

— ¡Os-Oscar-sensei! – Karin reacciono con miedo mientras Tayuya parecía ponerse igual – no lo vimos

— Descuiden chicas, solo pasaba por aquí y fue bueno que me encontrara a Tayuya – el caballero busco entre sus cosas mirando a Tayuya – ya que te expresaste así de mí, tengo algo para ti

— _Oh no_ – pensó Karin con miedo por su hermana – _se enojo_

— Aquí tienes Tayuya – Oscar revelo lo que llevaba consigo

— Eso es… - Tayuya se sorprendió al ver su flauta favorita, además de que se encontraba más limpia – pero…

— La dejaste olvidada en el campo de entrenamiento. Como la vi un poco maltratada, quise limpiarla un poco y mejorarla. Además, pronto te entregare una nueva hecha de un material más resistente y que ampliara el tono de tus notas

— Valla… - Tayuya se encontraba sorprendida al ver su instrumento muy bien cuidado

— Oscar-sensei, sobre lo que dijo mi hermana…

— No te preocupes Karin-chan – Oscar coloco su mano sobre el cabello de Karin con cariño – como les dije, es mi primera vez entrenando al estilo ninja. Les pido disculpas si mis métodos fueron rudos al principio, pero solo quería ayudarles a ser más fuertes y talentosas, aunque claro, yo sé que ya lo son. Y sobre lo que dijo Tayuya-chan, no hay problema. Prefiero que sean sinceras al expresarse conmigo que no hacerlo nunca. Conmigo, la verdad nunca debe reprimirse. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo antojo de unos deliciosos dangos. Nos vemos mañana chicas

— ¡Adiós Oscar-sensei! – Karin se despidió del caballero que caminaba con rumbo a la tienda de dangos

— Yo… no sé qué decir – Tayuya solo abrazo un poco su flauta, al ser su tesoro más preciado

— Fuiste muy grosera con el Tayuya – dijo Karin a forma de regaño – hasta se disculpó con nosotras. Eso te pasa por no medir tus palabras…

— ¡Ya lo sé! – Tayuya grito con enojo mientras trataba de no llorar - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

— Ve y discúlpate, eso es todo

— Si… pero yo no sé nada sobre pedir disculpas

— Solo abre tu corazón con él, se nota que es de confianza

— Lo intentare

Tayuya salió corriendo hacia donde había partido Oscar, mientras Karin sonreía con tranquilidad al saber que su hermana era respetada a pesar de todo por su nuevo sensei. Unos segundos después, la pelirroja flautista alcanzo a Oscar, el cual iba caminando por la calle cantando una cancioncilla.

— ¡Dangos para mí, Yeah! ¡Dangos por monto-nes!

— ¡Oscar! – grito Tayuya alcanzando al caballero

— Oh, Tayuya-chan ¿Ocurre algo? – Oscar se mostró confundido al ver muy agitada a la chica – si le hice algo a tu flauta, te prometo repararla

— No es eso – Tayuya aun sostenía su flauta en su pecho mientras miraba al caballero – yo… quería darle… las gracias. Y también, disculparme por lo que dije antes, yo no…

— Oye, no sigas – Oscar poso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica que no podía seguir hablando – no te fuerces a decir algo que no quieres

— Pero, yo si quiero – Tayuya soltó una pequeña lágrima mientras apretaba su flauta aún más sobre su pecho – desde que soy parte de una nueva familia con Karin, me sentí aceptada, pero no creí merecerlo. Y ahora, usted a pesar de mi actitud…

— Cuando Oziel me conto sobre ti, y cuando te vi el día de hoy, pude ver como luchabas por ser parte de un grupo. Tener amigos no es malo y mostrar tus sentimientos no es símbolo de debilidad. Además, si lo que quieres es una familia, puedes considerarme parte de ella. Tal vez, como un…

— ¿Un hermano? – Tayuya lo vio con mirada tierna, mientras no podía contener las lágrimas en sus ojos

— Si, podría ser – Oscar abrazo a Tayuya, que no pudo contener el llanto por la emoción que la domino en ese momento

— Gracias, Oni-chan

— Eh… no me digas así

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te…? – Tayuya vio como Oscar se mostraba nervioso, lo que la hizo sonreír con malicia - ¿Te incomoda que te diga, "Oni-chan"?

— Es algo incómodo para mí – Oscar desviaba la mirada al sentir los generoso pechos de la chica sobre el suyo

— Pues acostúmbrate, "Oni-chan"

— ¡Oscarcito! ¡Ya te encontré bombón! – la voz de Anko se escuchó detrás del caballero – te buscaba desde hace rato, pensaba que tú y yo… - la peli morada se detuvo al ver los brazos de una chica rodear la cintura de Oscar - ¡¿Me estas engañando?!

— ¡No, claro que no! – dijo Oscar con miedo

— ¿Engañar? Pero si no soy nada de Oscar-sensei – dijo Tayuya mostrándose ante Anko – además, tú no eres quien para decir algo así

— Para tu información niñata, yo soy la sensual novia de mi Oscarcito – Anko se aferró al brazo del caballero, presionando sus pechos con amor

— Pues él es mi Oni-chan y tú eres demasiado "grande" para el – Tayuya presionaba los pechos de Anko con molestia

— ¡¿Me llamaste anciana?! Te probare que mi Oscarcito me prefiere a mi

— No, el me prefiere a mi antes que a tus senos de vaca

Las dos miraron a Oscar, pero lo único que encontraron, fue un muñeco de trapos con su cara, y detrás de él, Oscar trataba de escapar con lentitud, hasta que noto la mirada amenazante de las chicas.

— Oscarcito/Oni-chan – las dos mujeres se acercaron con sonrisas siniestras hacia el caballero - ¿Con quién quieres pasar el día?

— Oh Kami, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? – Oscar temblaba con miedo al verse en esa situación

Dejando al pobre tipo sufrir con las chicas, en otra parte de la aldea, mas especifico en el complejo Hyuga, las cosas parecían pasar tranquilamente. En una habitación del compuesto, Hanabi se encontraba en medio de una de sus lecciones finales del día, mientras frente suyo, se encontraba su guardiana Natsu, la cual había tenido la mañana libre, pero desde que había regresado, su mirada se encontraba perdida, como si algo en su mente la molestara. Y lo peor es que no escuchaba como Hanabi la llamaba.

— ¡Natsu, reacciona! – grito la pequeña peli castaña

— ¡¿Eh, que ocurre?! – la pobre peli verde reacciono con sorpresa - ¿Qué pasa Hanabi-sama?

— En primera, no me digas así, que me pone nerviosa. Y segundo, yo te pregunto eso a ti. ¿Qué te ocurre? En la mañana saliste muy animada. Parecía que estabas encantada con algo

— Bueno, no es algo importante – dijo Natsu mientras trataba de acomodar unos libros en un librero – es solo que…

— Estas igual que cuando Hinata intentaba llamar la atención de Naruto-kun – Hanabi sonrió con malicia - ¿Acaso te confesaste a ese chico que vino el otro día?

— ¡No, no se trata de eso! – Natsu se puso nerviosa, pero después recordó el duro y atrevido entrenamiento que le imponía a su equipo – _él se veía, tan diferente a como lo conocí_

— Veo que te enamoraste de él, pero no seas como Hinata – dijo Hanabi con molestia – ella sí que se ponía como bobita al pensar en Naruto

— Yo, no me pondría así – Natsu se levantó para retirarse de la habitación – no estoy enamorada de él…

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! – en eso, Javier abre la puerta del salón con velocidad – que lugar tan agradable

Natsu empezó a balbucear con mucha pena, mientras Hanabi se palmeaba la frente con molestia. En eso, aparece Ko detrás de Javier con un poco de prisa.

— Ya le dije que el vestíbulo de Hiashi-sama es por aquí – dijo Ko con nervios señalando otro camino

— Perdona, pero es que quería conocer todo el lugar si lo voy a visitar constantemente – dijo Javier con burla para después ver a Natsu – hola, eres la chica que fue amable conmigo la otra vez. Es un gusto volver a verte

— Ho-hola – la chica se puso nerviosa mientras Javier se acercaba a su rostro

— ¿Busca a mi padre? – dijo Hanabi mientras se acercaba – lo vi con mi madre dirigirse a su oficina personal

— Ya veo – sonrió Javier con picardía - ¿Podrías llevarme con ellos?

— Claro, acompáñeme – Hanabi tomo la mano de Natsu con una risita – tú también ven Natsu. Después de todo no debes dejarme sola

— S-si claro – la peli verde se mostraba nerviosa al estar cerca del ninja

Unos minutos después, todos llegaron al pasillo que daba entrada al despacho de Hiashi. Ko iba a tocar la puerta, pero Javier lo detuvo.

— Permíteme, me gustan las entradas dramáticas – Javier tomo el borde de la puerta corrediza y la abrió con velocidad - ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban y…! ¡Wow!

Todos vieron como detrás del escritorio, Hana Hyuga estaba sentada sobre su esposo Hiashi mientras ambos compartían un pequeño, pero pasional beso. Ko solo pudo desviar la mirada mientras Natsu se apenaba. Javier sonrió con perversión, pero la mejor reacción fue la de Hanabi.

— ¡Mama, Papa, son unos pervertidos! – grito la peli castaña con vergüenza, pero tratando de tomar una foto

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Hinata llego al lugar y al ver a sus padres en esa pose, se sonrojo mucho - ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Niñas no me vean! – Hana se bajó de las piernas de su esposo mientras se cubría el rostro

— ¡¿Qué hacen todos en mi despacho?! – grito Hiashi con molestia mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente

— Lo sabía, los Hyuga son pervertidos de closet – murmuro Javier, pero solo Natsu lo escucho con cierta preocupación

Unos minutos después de que la calma regreso al despacho, Javier estaba en frente de Hiashi mientras este leía un pergamino con seriedad.

— Así que, usted resguardara la protección de los dragones en el compuesto Hyuga – hablo Hiashi terminando de leer el pergamino - ¿Quién se encargara de los dragones en el Clan Uchiha?

— Otro de nuestros compañeros – dijo Javier con tranquilidad – Oziel creyó que era mejor que yo estuviera aquí

— Él es un joven muy respetuoso y me hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí. Pero si usted está aquí, es por una buena razón

— De hecho, Oziel solo lo hizo para molestarme un poco y porque quería que aprendiera modales – dijo Javier con burla, pero después se puso serio – además, él no está en las condiciones adecuadas para hacer todo solo. Es por eso que el confía en nosotros para realizar estas funciones en diferentes partes de la aldea

— Entiendo – Hiashi estrecho su mano con el chico de lentes con seriedad – será un honor tenerlo en nuestro complejo. Siéntase con la libertad suficiente para revisar todo lo necesario. Pero por favor, a la próxima pida permiso para entrar a un lugar

— No es mi estilo – Javier se burló un poco mientras sacaba un pequeño libro de los que traía Riki – y le recomiendo este libro, puede que le ayude un poco con Lady Hana. Ahora si me permiten, debo hacer una pequeña inspección de los dragones en el complejo y luego me retirare

— Si gusta, puede quedarse a cenar – dijo Hana un poco apenada por el libro que recibió su esposo, el cual guardaba entre sus cosas – queremos mostrarle nuestra hospitalidad

— Le agradezco el gesto – Javier camino hacia Ko y le lanzo una moneda – gracias por la ayuda compañero. Pequeña "petardito", Hinata – Javier se despidió de las hermanas con una risita

— ¡No me llame así! – dijo Hanabi con cierta molestia

— Pase Javier-sensei – dijo Hinata un poco apenada pero con una risita

— ¿Él es tu nuevo sensei? – dijo Hiashi con desconcierto una vez que Javier se retiro

— Pues sí, es amable conmigo y me ayuda a mejorar mi actitud – dijo la peli azul – además ayuda mucho a mis compañeros aunque su método sea un poco rudo y "espontaneo"

— Bueno, mientras te ayude a ser mejor kunoichi – dijo Hana para después ver a Natsu que se veía distraída – quien diría que el novio de Natsu estaría aquí…

— Él no es… ni si quiera sé si…

— Si no hablas con él, nunca lo sabrás – dijo Hana poniendo su mano sobre la chica peli verde – tienes que aclarar tus pensamientos Natsu

— Lo intentare Lady Hana – Natsu hizo una reverencia hacia Hiashi y los demás y se retiró rápidamente

— Sí que está enamorada – dijo Hanabi con cierto pesar, pero alegre

Natsu corrió un poco buscando a Javier, hasta que lo encontró acariciando a unos cuantos dragones muy grandes que vivían en el clan.

— ¡Javier-san! – Natsu saludo al chico con cierta duda

— Hola señorita Natsu. ¿Ocurre algo? No me diga que Hiashi la mando para algo…

— Yo quería… preguntarle algo – la chica chocaba sus dedos índice con duda – yo… lo vi entrenando al equipo de Hinata-sama y…

— Valla, usted era la pequeña espía que presentí en ese momento – dijo Javier con una risita - ¿Ocurre algo sobre mi entrenamiento?

— Es que… note que es muy rudo con todos, pero no con Hinata-sama, incluso era muy atrevido con ellos y bueno…

— Ya veo lo que pasa – Javier soltó una risita y luego desvió su mirada al cielo – perdone si le cause una mala impresión sobre mí. es que no puedo evitarlo

— ¿A qué se refiere? – Natsu se sintió intrigada con las palabras de Javier

— Sabe, a veces la vida es dura con nosotros – Javier se retiró las gafas mientras las limpiaba con delicadeza sin despegar la vista del cielo – a diferencia de Oziel, que tiene más paciencia para los conflictos, yo tuve que dejar salir más de mi yo "real" para defenderme de los problemas. Y aprendí, que uno debe ser sincero con los demás, pero también con quienes me rodean. Si soy malo, es para que conozcan como soy realmente y que me acepten tal y como soy. Aunque, creo que con Hinata no quise ser tan malo. Después de todo, ella solo necesita un poco de apoyo moral

— Usted es muy atrevido y…

— Pervertido creo que es la palabra que busca – Javier se colocó sus gafas mientras le sonreía a Natsu de forma sincera – me disculpo si le cause alguna mala ilusión o algo así…

— No es eso. Es que nunca había conocido a una persona así en mi vida. Siempre eh vivido atrapada en los muros de esta monótona y estricta vida dentro del Clan. Verlo así, me hizo sentir confundida, pero también maravillada, yo no sé…

— Sabe, dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen – dijo Javier con una risita acercándose a la chica – usted me parece una chica muy linda señorita Natsu

— Pero yo solo soy una simple sirvienta, no creo que…

Javier toma con delicadeza la barbilla de Natsu y luego le deposita un delicado beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a la chica. Pero el beso empieza a convertirse en uno más apasionado y lujurioso, convirtiéndose en una batalla de lenguas que la chica pierde, aunque goza con cada movimiento de sus labios. Al separarse, Natsu se encuentra hipnotizada con lo ocurrido mientras Javier le sonríe de forma pervertida.

— ¿Quiere ser mi novia señorita Natsu? – dijo Javier acercando a la chica con sus manos en su cintura – prometo ayudarle a liberar a su verdadero yo interior

— Yo… si me gustaría – la pobre chica jadeaba mientras trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón por tan atrevido, pero excitante beso - ¿Podría… besarme de nuevo?

— Veo que te gusto tanto como a mí, Natsu-chan

— Si, si me gustó mucho Javier-kun

La pareja volvió a besarse de forma lujuriosa mientras eran espiados por las mujeres Hyuga del clan, en especial por Hana, Hinata y Hanabi, aunque su madre cubrió los ojos de la menor por lo subido de tono que era la escena. Llegado el anochecer, el grupo de chicas compuesto por Riki, Nana y Hope estaban en un local de comida disfrutando de una rica cena para conocer a la nuca integrante. En el grupo estaba Sasori y Yuugure, pero este último solo podía asomar su cabeza por una de las ventanas del local, ya que no podía entrar por su gran tamaño.

— Así que también te interesa el área de la medicina – dijo Riki comiendo un poco de carne – sabes, es bueno tener más de un encargado de eso en el equipo

— Aunque me gusta eso, prefiero saltar a la acción como una ninja – Nana comía con mucha emoción - ¡Que delicia de comida!

— Ustedes sí que son raras – Sasori comía con cierta molestia mientras Yuugure le robaba más de su comida - ¡Deja de robar mi comida dragón tonto!

— Pinochito, solo comparte con Yuugure, después de todo se esforzó mucho en el entrenamiento del día de hoy – la peli roja dándole un poco de carne al dragón, el cual le correspondió con un gruñido alegre

— Yo fui el que lo monto todo el día y sufría mareos – el pelirrojo solo le dio un mordisco a su carne con pesar – yo debería recibir más que solo esto

— Te comprare un helado de tu elección cuando regresemos a casa si prometes ser un buen niño

— Que sea doble y es un trato

— Valla, quien diría que un Akatsuki seria así de domado – dijo Nana con una risita, haciendo enojar al ex marionetista – debe ser increíble ser madre

— Bueno, me acostumbre fácilmente, pero aun soy joven y hermosa

— No olvides lo sexy – dijo Nana con picardía

— Ustedes dos sí que se entienden de maravilla – Hope solo tomaba un poco de su bebida natural con tranquilidad – creo que nos acostumbramos muy fácil a este mundo

— Y dime Hope-chan, ¿Ya encontraste a un chico lindo en este mundo? – las palabras de Nana pusieron nerviosa a la chica

— Es verdad, los chicos no perdieron tiempo – Riki pensaba en sus compañeros con una risita – Oziel ya está comprometido con Yugito y Kanna-chan es su hija ahora. Oscar ya tiene una relación más que amorosa con Anko y creo que Javier ya rompió el hielo con la chica del clan Hyuga

— Yo ya tengo fijo a mi objetivo – Nana saco su celular donde estaba una imagen de Kakashi - ¡Ese bombón será mío!

— Pero, Kakashi ya tiene… - Riki se detuvo al ver la mirada macabra de Nana

— ¿YA TIENE QUE?

— Eh… ya tiene… mucho tiempo que no lo veo. No sé dónde este – dijo Riki con miedo ante la mirada acosadora de la chica

— ¡Ya deseo verlo! – dijo Nana abrazando contra su rostro el celular con la imagen del peli plateado

— Ella sí que está loca – dijo Sasori con miedo

— ¿Y tú Hope? – pregunto Riki - ¿Ya tienes a alguien en la mira?

— Yo no caigo tan fácilmente en eso del "Amor a primera vista" – la chica se acabó su jugo y pidió otro – cuando llega, lo aceptas. Hasta entonces, disfrutare mí…

En eso, la vista de Hope se centra en la entrada del restaurante, donde ve al equipo Uchiha de Itachi, Izumi y Shisui. Riki y Nana se dan cuenta que la chica queda embobada al ver al Uchiha soltero, haciendo que sonrían con malicia. En eso, la pelirroja tiene una malvada idea.

— ¡Oigan, Equipo Cuervo! – grito Riki llamando a los tres Uchiha - ¡Aquí tenemos espacio para tres personas más!

— ¿Qué haces? – susurro Hope con molestia

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Nana con una risita – solo queremos compartir una mesa con unos buenos amigos

— Muchas gracias Riki-san – dijo Izumi con una risita – acabamos de llegar y deseábamos cenar algo delicioso

— Pidan con confianza, que Oziel paga todo – dijo Riki con una risita mientras alzaba la billetera del caballero - ¡Mesero, queremos ordenar más carne!

— Gracias por su amabilidad Riki-san, pero también queremos pagar nuestra parte – dijo Itachi sentándose al lado de Sasori que lo miro con molestia – escuche sobre ti en lo que reporto mi hermano Sasuke. El Famoso "Escorpión de la Arena Roja". Debo admitir que eras un gran ninja en tu tiempo

— Aun lo soy, solo que estoy atrapado en este patético cuerpo de niño – respondió Sasori con molestia – mi conocimiento y experiencia siguen en mi mente

— Ojala volviera a ser una niña de nuevo – dijo Izumi con una risita

— Es una tortura – Sasori miro a Itachi a los ojos con interés – sabes, siempre sentí curiosidad por el poder de los Uchiha. Deberías contarme más sobre ti, tal vez…

— Pinochito, contrólate – Riki le dio un leve golpecito mientras comía con tranquilidad – Itachi-san es un hábil ninja y no es para que lo uses como un cuerpo

— Hubiera sido interesante trabajar juntos – dijo Sasori mientras volvía a comer junto con Yuugure

— No gracias, mi lealtad es a mi hogar – dijo Itachi con seriedad – nunca trabajaría para una organización como Akatsuki, ni siquiera aunque tuviera que hacerlo como un espía

— _Irónico que lo diga_ – pensaron Riki y Nana

— Bueno, yo tengo hambre – dijo Shisui sentándose al lado de Hope – hola señorita, no la vi dentro del grupo

— Ho-hola, es un gus-gusto – la chica se puso nerviosa ante el saludo del Uchiha – yo soy Esperan… ¡Digo Hope Heartfilia!

— Es un gusto, me llamo Shisui – el chico solo estrecho su mano con la chica para después dirigir su atención a la comida – disculpen, pero tengo mucha hambre y quiero que me dejen algo

— Entonces no te distraigas coqueteando – dijo Izumi que luchaba contra su compañero por un trozo de carne

— Que graciosa

La conversación paso a ser menor, pero Hope no parecía poder articular palabra alguna al lado de Shisui. Nana decidió animar a su amiga y discretamente pidió a un mesero cambiar la bebida natural de Hope por algo un poco más fuerte, como un té con un poco de alcohol. Una hora después, Hope se encontraba riendo un poco más de las bromas que hacían Riki e Izumi para animar el ambiente.

— ¿Un contrato con los zorros? ¡Que increíble! – grito Izumi un poco influenciada por el alcohol – yo solo tengo un aburrido contrato con los cuervos

— Oye, creí que te gustaba mi contrato – dijo Itachi con molestia al lado de Sasori que ya estaba dormido

— Si Itachi-kun, pero yo quería algo emocionante

— Dímelo a mí – dijo Hope muy animada – yo hubiera querido un contrato como el del pervertido de Oscar, ¡Pero nooo! ¡Tengo que cuidar un huevo de dragón con mi pesar!

— Oye, Oziel te dio ese huevo para que lo cuidaras – Riki se vio un poco molesta por el comentario de la chica mientras Nana se reía por lo bajo por la actitud de su amiga

— Si, lo estoy cuidando, pero no quisiera que me tratara como una niña – Hope se levantó de su lugar mientras imitaba una pose de Oziel – "Hope, no te esfuerces demasiado", o "Hope, no uses los diamantes de tu cuerpo para hacerte millonaria" a veces es muy pesado

— Oziel-san es un buen maestro, un poco estricto pero sus métodos sirven a futuro – dijo Shisui con tranquilidad – tal vez está intentando protegerte

— Sé que me protege – Hope miro su vaso vacío y luego miro a Shisui con una sonrisa sincera – sabes, tú me caes bien. Podríamos ser buenos amigos

— Eso me gustaría – dijo Shisui respondiendo la sonrisa sincera de la chica

Debajo de la mesa, Riki y Nana chocaban sus puños al ver su plan de emparejamiento resultar a la perfección. Después de eso, la noche paso con cierta tranquilidad. A la mañana siguiente, Oziel y Riki se encontraban esperando al resto de su grupo para la planeación siguiente. Al lugar llegaron Javier y Oscar, pero ambos venían con semblantes diferentes. Javier venia tranquilo y relajado, desbordando un aura de maravilla, mientras Oscar tenía todo el cuello lleno de chupetones y con marcas de arañazos en su rostro. Luego de ellos llegaron Nana y Hope, esta última con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

— Juro que las matare por esto – dijo Hope con odio al ver a Riki y Nana

— Oh vamos, te veías tan linda hablando así con Shisui-kun – dijo Nana con una risita

— ¿A ustedes que les paso? – pregunto Oziel viendo a Javier y Oscar

— Nada en especial, solo pase una agradable y cálida noche con una chica especial – dijo Javier recordando su noche de besos con Natsu

— Yo… no vuelvo a dormir con Anko y Tayuya en la misma cama – dijo Oscar con pesar – Anko no dejaba de besarme y Tayuya solo me arañaba en sueños

— Triste tu situación mi amigo – dijo Riki con una risita

— Bueno, ahora lo importante – dijo Oziel llamando la atención de todos – gracias al interrogatorio realizado a Sasori, confirmamos el lugar de reunión con un espía dentro de las filas de Orochimaru

— Será en el "Puente del Cielo y la Tierra", justo como lo creímos – dijo Riki – y la reunión será dentro de 7 días a partir de hoy

— No podemos perder tiempo – continuo Oziel – ya lo hable con el Hokage y la misión será rastrear a Orochimaru y sus laboratorios secretos para averiguar y destruir todas sus investigaciones. Todo lo relacionado con los dragones o los Akatsukis será copiado y luego destruido para evitar que otros le den mal uso

— En el mejor de los escenarios posibles, debemos matar a Orochimaru – dijo Javier – no será problema con nuestras habilidades juntas

— Yo no iré con ustedes – las palabras de Oziel sorprendieron a todos – en mi estado actual, solo sería una misión suicida. Además, tengo una reunión pendiente en otra parte

— Entonces, ¿Quién se encargara de la Serpiente afeminada? – dijo Oscar

— Qué bueno que lo preguntas. El Equipo Yamato hará su debut en esta misión, después de todo, Tayuya posee información relevante sobre las posibles ubicaciones de los laboratorios secretos de Orochimaru

— Ya veo tu punto – Oscar entendió el plan de Oziel – de acuerdo, yo me encargo

— Ya que Sasori es quien se reunirá con el espía y se necesita total realismo en la reunión, Riki ira para que Sasori esté presente

— Déjamelo a mí, no hay problema – dijo la pelirroja con mucho orgullo

— Como apoyo de fuerza, Javier ira acompañado de Sasuke y Sakura en esta misión, gracias a sus habilidades. Confió en que los guiaras correctamente

— No es mi pareja #1 favorita, pero que se le va a hacer – el de anteojos sonrió con burla – tu nervioso y yo tranquilo

— ¡Oye, te olvidas de nosotras! – dijo Hope apuntando a Nana - ¿Qué pasara con nosotras?

— Ya que aún no desarrollan el máximo de sus poderes, ustedes vendrán conmigo a una misión especial con Naruto y Hinata – dijo Oziel

— ¡¿De verdad?! – las chicas se emocionaron ante la idea

— ¿Y a dónde iras? – pregunto Riki con sospecha

 **Debo reunirme con los Jinchurikis en el lugar ya establecido, la Isla del Remolino**

 **Continuara…**

 **Omake: El regalo de Oscar para Sasuke**

Después del entrenamiento del equipo #7, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron tener un momento a solas para pasear por la aldea. Aunque la peli rosa parecía estar más feliz de lo habitual, cosa que extraño a Sasuke. En eso, la chica se detiene en una tienda de regalos para parejas.

— Sabes Sasuke-kun, fue bueno que tuviéramos un momento para nosotros el día de hoy – dijo la chica con alegría – después de todo, este es un día único ¿no crees?

— Claro, sí que lo es – el Uchiha se puso nervioso por no recordar que día era

— Sasuke-kun, no me engañas – la chica soltó una risita mientras tomaba la mano de su novio – pero descuida, yo si lo recordé por ti

La chica saco un pequeño presente de entre sus cosas y se lo entrego a Sasuke que estaba muy sorprendido.

— Hoy es nuestro aniversario de nuestra relación, y supuse que lo olvidarías. Pero descuida, es el deber de la chica recordar las fechas más importantes en una relación

— Bueno, pero yo si lo recordé – dijo el Uchiha disimulando confianza – te conseguí un pequeño regalo

— ¿En serio? – la chica se emocionó ante su novio que parecía estar nervioso - ¿Me lo darás ahora?

— Ah sí… - le Uchiha hizo como que buscaba entre sus ropas, hasta que recordó algo que llevaba entre sus cosas

El Uchiha saco una pequeña cajita decorada como regalo y recordó que era el objeto que le dio Oscar el día en que realizaron la prueba del entrenamiento.

— Aquí está tu regalo – le entrego la cajita a la peli rosa – feliz aniversario

— ¡Sasuke-kun, si lo recordaste! – la chica tomo la cajita con alegría mientras lo miraba con detalle – me pregunto que será

— Yo también me lo pregunto – susurro el Uchiha por lo bajo un poco nervioso

La chica no quiso esperar y abrió la cajita. Dentro se encontraba un pequeño cascabel de color rosa con un listo para atar al cuello. La chica vio el objeto con duda, pero al ver como brillaba, decidió ponérselo.

— Valla Sasuke-kun, me sorprendió este regalo – la chica tocaba el cascabel con una pose linda – debo admitir que se ve muy bonito

— Si bueno, espero que te guste

— ¿Me pregunto cómo sonara?

La chica sonó la campanita con delicadeza, pero al escuchar el sonido, la peli rosa se quedó paralizada, como si estuviera en un trance.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien? – el Uchiha trato de hacer reaccionar a la chica, pero no parecía responder

En eso, la chica se pone en cuatro patas y empieza a lamer su mano para limpiar su rostro.

— ¿Nya? – la peli rosa empezó a actuar como una gatita mientras se acercaba al Uchiha de forma provocativa

— ¿Pero qué te paso Sakura? – Sasuke vio como la chica lo derribaba y luego se colocaba sobre el para ronronear sobre su pecho

— Nya – la peli rosa empezó a lamer el rostro de Sasuke, poniendo nervioso al Uchiha

Sasuke cargo a Sakura y la llevo a una zona sin tantas personas como testigos. Al llegar a una calle solitaria, la chica seguía actuando como una gatita. En eso, Oscar estaba paseando junto a Anko y Tayuya abrazadas a sus brazos, las cuales parecían estar discutiendo sin prestarle atención al caballero.

— ¡Mi Oscarcito y yo queremos unos dangos para comer! – dijo Anko con molestia – es nuestro dulce favorito

— Pues yo digo que mi Oni-chan necesita algo más fuerte, como una comida de carne en una barbacoa – decía Tayuya jalando el brazo de Oscar – además, los dangos son para la gente que no sabe comer ni le interesa cuidarse

— ¡¿Me estas llamando gorda?! – grito Anko con mucha ira

— ¿Chicas, puedo dar una opinión? – Oscar solo era ignorado por las chicas con pesar

— ¡Oscar-sensei! – el mencionado vio a Sasuke que lo llamaba mientras Sakura seguía sobre el

— ¡Ah, qué onda Sasuke! – el caballero vio el cascabel en el cuello de Sakura y se rio – veo que ya estas disfrutando de mi regalo

— ¡¿Qué se supone que hace ese cascabel?! – grito el Uchiha con enojo

— Te lo pondré simple – Oscar se zafo del agarre de las chicas que seguían discutiendo, para hablar con Sasuke – el cascabel inducirá a Sakura en un estado de hipnosis al sonar y tomara la personalidad y actitud de lo que estés pensando

— ¿Pero porque ella se convirtió en una gatita? – dijo Sasuke con preocupación

— Bueno, el cascabel se conecta con tu mente y con la imagen que vez. Cuando Sakura se puso el cascabel, debiste pensar que se veía como una gatita

— ¡Yo no pensé en eso! ¡No y no y mil veces no! – Sasuke negaba con vergüenza mientras Sakura se acurrucaba en los pies de Sasuke sin dejar de ronronear – bueno si

— Te sugiero que pienses bien cómo usar ese cascabel – dijo Oscar con una risita acusadora – suena el cascabel una vez y ella cambiara a otra personalidad que quieras

— ¿Y cómo hago para que vuelva a la normalidad?

— Solo toca el cascabel dos veces y ella regresara a la normalidad. Y lo mejor de todo, es que no lo recordara a menos que tú quieras – Oscar levanto sus brazos y Anko y Tayuya se aferraron a ellos de forma automática – ahora si me disculpas, debo seguir con mi propia senda. ¡Disfruta tu regalo!

Sasuke vio como el caballero se retiraba con sus chicas de lado. El Uchiha enfoco su vista en la peli rosa que seguía de forma cariñosa en sus piernas y por una sola vez en su vida, dejo que un lado pervertido muy oculto en su interior despertara. Así que toco la campanilla una vez y Sakura entro de nuevo en trance, para después cambiar su actitud.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? – la chica parecía muy preocupada, pero a la vez se le notaba muy atrevida – no deberíamos estar aquí afuera. Necesitas una dosis de mis "biscochos de cereza"

— ¿Por qué no vamos al campo de entrenamiento? – dijo Sasuke entre apenado y ansioso

— Claro que sí, deja que te cocine algo muy "caliente" y así podrás probar mis suaves malvaviscos – la chica se aferró al brazo del Uchiha mientras abría un poco su blusa – siento "mucho" calor, ¿No lo crees Sa-su-ke-kun?

El joven Uchiha solo pudo caminar al lado de su chica mientras pensaba que su fantasía de "Cocinera Sensual" se realizaría ese día. Mientras que Oscar sonreía con malicia al ver que su plan de hipnosis con Sakura había funcionado. Ahora esperaba que resultara a futuro con cualquiera en su camino.

 **Fin del Omake**


	6. Especial: El cumpleaños de Naruto

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Omake Especial: El cumpleaños de Naruto**

Amanecía en lo profundo del bosque, en un pequeño claro donde se veía un pequeño campamento que estaba siendo recogido por el equipo 7 y sus dos senseis. Al parecer el equipo de Chunin y Jounnin habían realizado una misión fuera de la aldea y se levantaban desde temprano para regresar a la aldea. Pero de entre todos, el más emocionado era Naruto, pues se veía feliz por alguna extraña razón.

— Ya quiero volver a la aldea, de veras – el rubio guardaba sus cosas con un poco de prisa, pero sin poder contener la emoción

— ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado Naruto? – Sakura no entendía la euforia de su compañero, la cual desde anoche ya se mostraba

— Buena broma Sakura-chan, es obvio por qué estoy así…

— Deberías mantener la calma Dobe – todos se sorprendieron al ver como Sasuke levantaba un nuevo estuche de kunai hacia el rubio – feliz cumpleaños

— Valla, gracias Sasuke – el rubio lo tomo con emoción mientras chocaba su puño con el del Uchiha – veo que si lo recordaste

— Solo porque eres mi rival a vencer

— Kakashi-sensei… - la chica vio con nervios al peli plateado, el cual también sacaba un regalo para Naruto – oh no…

— ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste? – el caballero dragón soltó una risita al ver los nervios de Sakura

— ¿Quién olvido qué? – Naruto solo levanto la vista después de ver el regalo de Kakashi

— N-no, nada, es solo… - Sakura sintió como Sasuke le daba un pequeño regalo detrás suyo

— Me lo debes – dijo el Uchiha con burla

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! – la peli rosa se acercó con el pequeño regalo disimulando sus nervios

— Gracias Sakura-chan, sabía que no lo habías olvidado, de veras

— ¿Yo olvidar tu cumpleaños? Como crees…

— _Olvidadiza_ – pensaron Kakashi, Sasuke y Oziel con burla

Lo que nadie noto, es que el caballero sacaba un pequeño pergamino de entre sus ropas y se lo daba a un Temible Terror detrás suyo, el cual empezó a volar con rumbo a Konoha a una gran velocidad. Unas horas después, el grupo regresaba a Konoha con calma, aunque Naruto seguía emocionado. Por alguna razón, celebrar su cumpleaños era lo mejor del mundo. Cada año sentía algo especial, inexplicable. Como si fuera una celebración más que especial que llenaba un vacío desconocido en su corazón. Casi siendo mediodía, el grupo llego a la aldea donde todo parecía normal, aunque Naruto esperaba que su madre y hermana o Hinata lo esperaran en la entrada con grandes carteles y un pastel, aunque no había nadie.

— No bajes tus ánimos Naruto – dijo Oziel mientras palmeaba su hombro – te aseguro que todos están ocupados en estos momentos o tal vez te esperen en casa

— Si, tiene razón Oziel-sensei – el rubio empezó a caminar hacia su hogar, pero se detuvo al ver una silueta color lavanda pasar cerca suyo para lanzarse sobre el caballero

— ¡Papi, ya regresaste! – dijo Kanna con emoción – te extrañe mucho

— Hola mi pequeña, ya regrese – el caballero acaricio la cabeza de la chica dragón con ternura – veo que terminaste tu misión y llegaste antes

— Claro que si papi – Kanna se apartó del caballero para abrazar a Naruto – feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun

— Gracias Kanna-chan, me alegro que también lo recordaras – al decir esas palabras, Sakura tuvo un escalofrió

— ¿Alguien olvido tu cumpleaños? – Kanna se mostró preocupada al escuchar eso

— No, nadie lo olvido. Sakura-chan me engaño fingiendo que lo había olvidado…

— Sakura-chan – Kanna vio con ojos peligrosos a la peli rosa

— Bu-bueno, debo ir a reportarme con Lady Tsunade – Sakura no dio más explicaciones y salió corriendo a quien sabe donde

— Iré a ver a Ayame, debe estar preocupada por mi – Kakashi se despidió con una sonrisa en sus ojos – nos vemos chicos, disfruta tu cumpleaños Naruto

— Yo debo ir a reportarme con mi padre y con la Policía de Konoha – Sasuke acaricio la cabeza de Kanna con cariño – nos vemos Dobe

— Bueno, iré a mi casa… – dijo el caballero, pero vio como Kanna le asentía con la cabeza a forma de un aviso – sabes que Naruto, Yugito debe estar ocupada con algunos asuntos de Kumo. ¿No te molesta que pasemos el día juntos?

— No hay problema sensei, pero primero quiero ir a saludar a Hinata…

— Lo siento Naruto-kun – Kanna se apresuró a detenerlo – Hinata-chan está ocupada

— ¿Ocupada?

— Cuando llegamos a la aldea, su padre mando llamarla para una reunión urgente – explico Kanna con tristeza – incluso Javier-sensei tuvo que asistir

— Creo que había escuchado sobre una reunión importante – continuo hablando Oziel – si no me equivoco, Oscar debe estar en la misma situación con el Clan Uchiha

— Ya veo – Naruto se mostró un poco triste para después recuperar los ánimos – bueno, iré a ver a mi mama y a Yuna-chan

Naruto camino con paso veloz hacia su casa seguido por Oziel y Kanna, quienes se guiñaban el ojo con complicidad. Unos minutos después llegaron a la residencia Uzumaki, donde Naruto no espero ningún momento para entrar.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Naruto saludo de forma animada, pero todo estaba en silencio

— Creo que no hay nadie en ca… - Oziel se detuvo con miedo al ver a lo lejos por el pasillo a Riki cargando a Yuna dormida mientras en su espalda cargaba algunas cosas de fiesta con sus cadenas – oh rayos…

— ¿Dijo algo Oziel-sensei?

— ¡Digo que tengo sed! – Oziel se interpuso en la vista del rubio para mover los brazos de forma alarmante – olvide que no eh tomado nada desde que llegamos. ¿Podrías servirme algo?

— Yo también por favor – secundo Kanna que también bloqueaba la vista del pasillo

— De acuerdo, creo que hay algo de té frio en la nevera

Naruto camino hacia la cocina de forma tranquila, mientras Oziel y Kanna ayudaban a una nerviosa Riki que seguía cargando las cosas de la fiesta y a una dormida Yuna.

— Qué raro que mi madre y Yuna-chan no estén aquí – hablo Naruto desde la cocina – tal vez llevo a mi hermanita a pasear o a comprarme algo para mi cumpleaños

— Si, tal vez sea eso – dijo Oziel nervioso cerrando la puerta de la entrada mientras Riki salía de ahí a toda prisa

— ¿Alguien llego? – pregunto el rubio ninja al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose

— Na-nadie – dijo Kanna con nervios – es que tosí muy fuerte

— Valla, no sabía que los dragones tosieran con mucha fuerza, de veras – el rubio llego con los vasos de té para sus invitados – mi mama dejo una nota de que salió para atender unos mandados y se dejó a Yuna-chan con Riki-sensei

— ¿Qué te parece si te invito un Ramen de Ichiraku para que te animes

— Suena delicioso, tengo mucha hambre, de veras

El grupo camino hacia el puesto de Ramen, pero Oziel se asustó al ver como Oscar y Anko salían del puesto con varios pedidos de tazones y otras cosas para fiesta. Kanna que también observo eso rápidamente expulso electricidad de sus cuernos y estos empezaron a brillar de diferentes tonos como si fueran lucecitas.

— ¡Mira Naruto-kun! – Kanna llamo la atención del rubio ninja mientras sus cuernos parpadeaban con varios colores – aprendí este truco usando mi electricidad

— ¡Eso se ve genial Kanna-chan, de veras!

Cuando Naruto se distrajo, Oziel creo dos clones para que ayudaran con los pedidos que llevaban Oscar y Anko para que se fueran rápidamente. Una vez que la conmoción termino, los tres entraron al puesto de Ramen para comer tranquilamente. Mientras Oziel y Kanna comían de forma muy animada, por alguna extraña razón, Naruto comía despacio, mientras su mente se encontraba perdida.

— ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? El Ramen se te enfriara – el caballero vio la preocupación en el rubio

— No lo sé sensei, por un momento sentí un vacío en mi interior – Naruto miro su tazón y sonrió con tristeza – todos mis cumpleaños, mis padres lo celebran con emoción. Siempre es tan cálido su cariño. Siempre dicen: "Celebremos tu cumpleaños, porque estamos felices de estar a tu lado"

— Ya veo – el caballero entendió el sentimiento de Kushina y Minato y sonrió con ironía - ¿Y todos tus cumpleaños fueron memorables?

— Claro que sí. Cada año, me sentía tan feliz, como si nunca lo hubiera celebrado con alguien. Y tenerlos a mi lado me hace tan feliz. Incluso en mi viaje con el Sabio Pervertido, ellos usaban el **Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador** para enviarme un pastel y algunos regalos

— Te quieren mucho, nunca olvides ese cariño Naruto – Oziel termino su tazón junto con Kanna y pago la cuenta – oye, que te parece que te invite algo en mi casa. Al menos hasta que tus padres terminen sus deberes

— Eso suena bien, de veras

El caballero y Kanna guiaron al rubio hacia su hogar mientras veían como el atardecer se hacía presente en Konoha. Oziel sabía que ese sentimiento de vacío era el que sentía Naruto por parte de lo que pudo haber sido su vida si sus padres hubieran muerto para salvarlo. No sabía cómo eso era posible, pero estaba seguro que era posible llenar el vacío, en especial que ahora su vida era muy diferente y llena de personas que se preocupaban por él. Al llegar a su lugar de destino, Kanna se adelantó rápidamente aguantando la emoción. Oziel detuvo a Naruto un momento mientras sonreía con tranquilidad.

— Ese vacío que sentiste ahora mismo, no es malo pero tampoco tienes que preocuparte por el – dijo el caballero con una sonrisa – tienes una familia que te ama, amigos que te apoyan y caminan a tu lado. Incluso tienes a una hermosa chica que te entrega tu amor día a día. Disfruta todos esos momentos Naruto, porque nadie más que tú se lo mereces

— Gracias sensei, le prometo que siempre disfrutare de la compañía de todos ellos, de veras

Los tres entraron, pero todo parecía estar muy oscuro. El caballero encendió una luz y de repente varias explosiones de confetis saltaron frente a Naruto seguido del sonido de unas cornetas de fiesta y muchos globos de varios colores.

— ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! – frente al rubio se encontraban sus padres, además de todos sus amigos, los compañeros de Oziel y algunos de los dragones y chicas ponis que acompañaban a Oscar

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Me sorprendieron mucho – dijo el rubio recuperándose de la impresión con una sonrisa – todo este tiempo… Oziel-sensei

— Ya me conoces, se sorprender a todos – el caballero levanto su brazo donde un Terrible Terror se posaba – mande a este chiquitín con un mensaje para que todos prepararan esta fiesta

— No creíste que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños cariño – Kushina estaba al frente con Yuna en brazos y llevando ambas gorros de fiesta – sabes que tu madre siempre sabe cómo sorprenderte, en serio

— ¡Naluto, feliz cumpleaños! – Yuna estiro sus brazos para abrazar a su hermano, quien la cargo con cariño

— Gracias Yuna, gracias a todos – dijo Naruto mientras una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por sus mejillas – no puedo creer que todos planearan esto. Incluso que Sakura-chan olvidara mi cumpleaños a propósito. Sí que eres la mejor Sakura-chan, de veras

— Ya lo sabes Naruto – dijo la peli rosa guiñándole el ojo un poco nerviosa

— Y aún falta lo mejor – dijo Javier abriendo paso a unas luces que llegaban por detrás

Naruto vio con sorpresa como detrás de todos aparecía Hinata usando un lindo vestido de tono lavanda y en sus brazos llevaba un pastel con la imagen del símbolo de Konoha y una carita chibi de Naruto y Hinata mientras en letras de crema batida decía: "Muchas Felicidades"

— Naruto-kun, feliz cumpleaños – la chica se acercó a su novio mientras levantaba el pastel – pide un deseo

— Hinata – el rubio ninja vio a todos los presentes con alegría para después ver los aperlados ojos de su novia – no necesito un deseo. Tengo todo lo que quiero aquí mismo. Su cariño es mi mejor regalo, de veras

— Bueno, si él no quiere el deseo… - la bromita de Oscar fue detenida por un codazo leve de Hope y Nana

— Pero, mi único deseo es tenerlos siempre a mi lado – Naruto se acercó al pastel para apagar las velas y luego recibió un pequeño beso en la mejilla por parte de Hinata

Luego de eso, todos empezaron a vitorear al rubio ninja para que empezara la fiesta. Hubo mucha comida, desde Ramen de Ichiraku, hasta otros platillos que Oziel y sus clones habían preparado. Todos se reían y convivían con mucha alegría festejando a Naruto. Luego de algunos momentos de chistes y bromas, llego la hora de los regalos, entre los cuales resaltaron del equipo de Oziel: Un pergamino por parte de Riki que contenía un sinfín de bromas y algunas herramientas para sus misiones; un sazonador por parte de Oscar, que según parece, hacía que el sabor del Ramen fuera aún mejor; Javier le regalo unos pergaminos con algunas técnicas nuevas y también sobre consejos para "Conquistar" a tu pareja en cualquier lugar; Hope y Nana se cooperaron y le regalaron una esfera que podía reflejar fotos de Naruto como si fueran 3-D; por parte de Oziel, le había preparado más kunai de 3 puntas como antes, pero después de esta fiesta sorpresa, sin duda había sido un buen detalle. Pasadas algunas horas y que la fiesta seguía en un ritmo más tranquilo, Naruto se encontraba en un balcón mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas mientras sentía una gran calidez en su corazón. En eso, sintió unas delicadas manos rodear su cintura y al ver detrás suyo, descubrió que era la chica de ojos aperlados que había robado su corazón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto-kun? La fiesta es ahí adentro – la chica le sonrió con cariño mientras lo invitaba a entrar

— Lo se Hinata, pero quería apreciar el paisaje nocturno – el chico atrajo a su novia a su lado para abrazarla con cariño – en serio que me sorprendiste cuando llegaste con mi pastel

— Perdona que te dejara solo todo el día pero…

— No te preocupes Hinata, tenerte a mi lado en estos momentos es lo mejor que me puede pasar en estos momentos – Naruto unió sus labios con los de su novia en un cariñoso beso – pero sabes, aun no me has dado tu regalo

— Bu-bueno – la chica se ruborizo mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho – es que… es privado

— ¿Privado? – el rubio se mostró confundido hasta que vio como la chica aun ruborizada posaba sus manos cerca de sus pechos - ¡¿Es en serio?!

Con un asentir silencioso, ambos jóvenes solo se abrazaron para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas y los nervios que los invadían en estos momentos. Pero lo que no sabían es que el grupo de Oziel, Kushina, Minato, Yuna, Yugito y Kanna espiaban la escena con unas risitas.

— Mi bebe perderá la virginidad esta noche – dijo Kushina con una risita – ya es todo un hombre, en serio

— Mami, ¿Qué es vilginidad? – pregunto Yuna de forma inocente

— Aun eres muy joven para saberlo Yuna-chan – dijo Riki con una risita – cuando crezcas te lo explicare con mucho detalle

— Pero tu ni siquiera tienes novio – dijo Oscar con burla

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Riki se lanzó sobre Oscar para matarlo si fuera posible

— Me pregunto si la lencería que le escogimos a Hinata será la mejor – dijo Nana con una risita pervertida

— No habrá problema, ya que es casi la misma que usa Natsu-chan conmigo – continuo Javier con una mirada de sabiduría mientras ajustaba sus lentes

— Par de pervertidos – dijo Hope con pesar – al menos la pasara bien

— De eso se trata madurar y crecer – dijo Oziel abrazando a Yugito – esos momentos que pasas con su pareja son únicos

— En ese caso mami y papi ya han "madurado" muchas veces – dijo Kanna con seriedad – sobre todo desde que papi volvió a la aldea

— ¡Kanna!

Mientras los avergonzados padres adoptivos de Kanna le cubrían la boca con vergüenza al ser descubiertos, Naruto y Hinata disfrutaban su momento solo para ellos bajo la luz de las estrellas.

 **Sin duda, fue el mejor cumpleaños de Naruto en toda la vida**

 **Fin del Omake**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola a todos. Hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de un personaje que cambio la vida de muchos de nosotros. Naruto, gracias por todos los momentos que compartiste con nosotros, tus fans. Y como una forma de celebrarlo, escribi esto en tu nombre**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen mis historias, les prometo que pronto habra mas actualizaciones. Sin mas, les agradezco su tiempo, y sigamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Naruto**

 **Que tengan todos un buen dia**


	7. Misiones Separadas

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

* * *

 **Lectura de Reviews:**

 **Kanna: Hola a todos los lectores! Llego la hora de leer los reviews antes de comenzar el siguiente capitulo. Y para este segmento tenemos a Nana-chan y a Hope-chan**

 **Nana: ¡Aqui la sexy y poderosa Nana para ustedes!**

 **Hope: Sexy tal vez, pero poderosa... meh**

 **Nana: ¡Que mala eres Hope-chan! (haciendo un puchero con molestia)**

 **Kanna: Bueno, empecemos con los reviews, ya que son varios y tenemos tambien los del especial por el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun**

 **Nana: Me preguno que tal le fue a Naruto con el regalo de Hinata. Elegimos una linda lenceria para que la luciera en frente de Naruto.**

 **Hope: Yo creo que si le gusto. Empecemos pues con los reviews del capitulo 4. JaviPozos, no somos tarados, sino espontaneos. Es muy diferente a tu universo (ops, cameo ;P)**

 **Kanna: Cada quien tiene su estilo. El siguiente es Jpach07, Javier-sensei si que tuvo suerte con la señorita Natsu**

 **Nana: Oscar parece que al final si disfruto su buena suerte. Asi estare yo con mi Kakashi-kun**

 **Hope: (susurrando) ¿Cuando le diremos que...?**

 **Kanna: (susurrando) Papi dice que pronto lo descubrira**

 **Nana: El siguiente review es de Sebas602. Lo siento, pero yo no bateo para ese lado. Tohru-chan solo es mi amiga y compañera**

 **Hope: Nunca digas nunca mi amiga (risita) y sobre los entrenamientos, no me quejo. Solo asi podre hacerme mas fuerte. Oscar consiguio una hermana, aunque hubiera sido mejor si fuera una loli. Y admito que ese cascabel que recibio Sakura fue gracioso, aunque yo hubiera hecho algo mas atrevido para ella.**

 **Kanna: Es posible que Sasuke-kun si haga algo que mi papi no quiere escribir. Dice que soy muy inocente para saberlo aun**

 **Nana: Pronto aprenderas pequeña Kanna-chan. El siguiente es de, Pegasister Geishiken, si que eres despiadada Hope-chan**

 **Hope: Libertad de expresion, yo simplemente la uso. El siguiente es de Regina Alba Blossom, definitivamente Javier y Oscar estan locos, no lo niego. Y descuida, la pequeña Yuna aparecera mas en los siguientes capitulos**

 **Kanna: Yuna-chan me agrada, Yugito dice que hubiera querido conocerme de bebe**

 **Nana: De seguro eras adorable Kanna-chan. El siguiente es de Akihito88, descuida, el ramen que le invitaste a Naruto si lo recibio.**

 **Kanna: Papi te da las gracias por tus comentarios y espera seguir contando con tu apoyo. Por cierto, ¿Que es Bleach?**

 **Hope: Es otro universo. Pero descuida, pronto habra un cameo de esa serie aqui. Por ultimo tenemos el review de Pilotloki. Si, sabemos que es buena historia.**

 **Nana: (Sonando un celular) Disculpen, atendera la llamada (Contestando) ¿Si, hola?... ¡¿Que?!... ¡¿Nos excedimos de tiempo?!... ¡¿Nada de spoilers?! ¡Pero no mencionamos nin...! Bueno lo de Bleach... si... de acuerdo. Adiosito**

 **Hope: ¿Que ocurre?**

 **Nana: Nos regañaron por el spoiler que hiciste**

 **Hope: ¡¿Y yo que iba a saber que nos escucharia?!**

 **Nana: Nos prohibieron seguir con los reviews y que los dejemos para el siguiente cap. Ademas faltan las notas finales y no podemos exceder el espacio**

 **Hope: Rayos, bueno entonces nos despedimos**

 **Kanna: Los demas reviews se leeran en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por su tiempo y no olviden leer las notas finales**

 **Kanna, Nana y Hope: ¡Adiosito!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: "Misiones separadas: una senda llena de incertidumbres"**

 _El campo era desolado, bajo la luz del sol se experimentaba un calor por más que sofocante, que hacia que la impotencia de los presentes fuera peor. De un lado del desierto campo de batalla, se encontraban algunas siluetas, similares a las de Javier, Oscar y Hope. Nana parecía estar de rodillas, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras frente suyo estaba lo que parecía ser una silueta femenina, petrificada, con algunas cadenas en sus brazos. Alejados de ellos, una silueta se acercaba al campo de visión del espectador de esa escena. La silueta llevaba una gabardina larga, con grabados de nubes rojas y en su mano, llevaba una larga y filosa guadaña de tres filos, mientras parecía burlarse con maldad._

— _Tras todos tus intentos de escape, te tenemos – hablo el sujeto con burla – y nadie esta aquí para salvarte, ni siquiera aquel que juro protegerte_

— _El… vendrá… - la voz de una chica jadeaba con dolor – lo prometió…_

— _Si llega a venir, solo vera como mueres – el sujeto saco una estaca negra y se la apunto a si mismo – ahora morirás, Jinchuriki de dos colas. ¡Por Jashin-sama!_

 _El sonido de la estaca clavarse justo en la zona del corazón solo perduro unos segundos antes de que la mujer sintiera un dolor en su pecho, justo en el mismo lugar. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor. Yugito había muerto…_

— ¡Aaahhh! – Oziel se levanto con un grito de miedo de su cama mientras su frente y su cuerpo sudaban, como si se encontrara bajo el sol del medio día

— ¿Oziel? ¿Qué pasa? – a su lado, Yugito se levanto al escuchar el grito de su prometido

El caballero miro a la chica a su lado y dio una rápida vista al lugar donde estaban. Era su habitación, en su casa y era de noche. Oziel pasó su mano por su frente y sintió el calor del sol, ese que había visto. Miro a su lado a Yugito que se encontraba usando un brasier azul a forma de pijama y se veía preocupada por cómo estaba su novio. El caballero paso su mano por el pecho de la chica, como si buscara una herida, una marca, pero con alivio descubrió que no había nada. Solo eso había sido.

— ¿Otra vez paso? – Yugito vio cómo su novio tranquilizaba su respiración - ¿Otra pesadilla?

— S-sí, otra vez – Oziel intentaba calmarse, pero sentía sus manos temblar – creo que es difícil controlarlas

— Es por la medicina que te dio Javier – Yugito se acomodo detrás del caballero para abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo – debes dejar de tomar esas pastillas

— Descuida, ya pasara – Oziel cerro los ojos aceptando el abrazo de su novia – ya casi termina el tratamiento

— Es la tercera vez que te despiertas así por esas pesadillas – la Jinchuriki beso su mejilla sin dejar de abrazarlo - ¿Qué soñaste?

— ¿Perdón?

— Esa pesadilla, ¿Qué viste?

— … nada importante – Oziel dudo un momento al recordar lo que vio – ese sueño donde me quedo sin comer por días – el caballero rio de forma nerviosa – y solo quieren darme coliflor…

— Mentiroso – Yugito volvió a besarlo para intensificar el abrazo – debió ser algo muy feo si no quieres decirme

— Yugito, yo no…

— No te preocupes. Nada malo nos pasara si permanecemos juntos. Es mejor dormir

— Gracias Yugito. Perdóname por eso – el caballero se levantó de la cama para caminar a la salida – iré por un poco de agua

— No vayas a tomar nada de la nevera – la chica vio a su novio salir de la habitación mientras pensaba con tristeza - _¿Qué clase de sueño lo puso así de asustado?_

El caballero bajo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Una vez que se relajó un poco más, hizo un **Clon de Sombra** y lo envió al dormitorio, mientras que él se puso su capa y salió con discreción de su casa. Llego a una zona departamental de alto nivel y busco entre los departamentos hasta que encontró el correcto. Dentro de este, se encontraban Javier y Natsu dormidos y desnudos, cubiertos por unas finas sábanas blancas. El moreno estaba durmiendo con calma hasta que escucho unos golpecitos en la ventana de su habitación.

— … malditos gatos… - Javier intento seguir durmiendo pero los golpecitos seguían – ahora si…

Javier se sentó en su cama aun cubierto por la sabana, pero vio con pesadez a Oziel que lo llamaba en silencio.

— Doctor, necesito una consulta – susurro Oziel para no despertar a Natsu

— Casi te doy con mi martillo – hablo el moreno tallándose los ojos – además, las horas de consulta son de 7 de la mañana a…

— Tuve otro sueño – al ver la mirada seria de Oziel, Javier solo suspiro con pesar para buscar sus lentes

— Salgo en un momento – Javier se levantó de la cama, pero Oziel se llevó una terrible sorpresa

— Oh viejo – Oziel se cubrió el rostro al ver a su compañero sin nada de ropa - ¿Es en serio?

— Oye, yo disfruto mis noches con Natsu – Javier mostro un rostro con burla mientras caminaba - ¿Celoso?

— … solo vístete

Después de esa imagen perturbadora para el caballero, Javier se colocó un short y una camisa de tirantes y salió al techo de los departamentos donde Oziel le conto todo lo que soñó, punto por punto.

— Es el mismo sueño de la otra vez – hablo Javier entendiendo lo sucedido – un sueño premonitorio

— Creí que solo era causado por el medicamento…

— La medicina relaja los tejidos internos, incluso los del cerebro – Javier detuvo las palabras de Oziel con seriedad – así que estimula tu subconsciente. Así que los sueños no deberían alarmarte, en especial uno de ese tipo

— Es el mismo escenario de siempre – Oziel poso sus manos sobre su cabeza con cierta desesperación – pero, no quiero que eso pase. Se supone que conseguí que Yugito viviera en Konoha para que evitara toda confrontación con Akatsuki, sobre todo con Hidan, pero…

— Recuerda que es solo un sueño – Javier lo detuvo para calmarlo – y se puede evitar. Solo debemos estar preparados. Mañana te daré otro medicamento para que puedas dormir. No has dormido bien en días

— Gracias amigo, te lo debo

— Te sugiero que vuelvas a tu casa, antes de que Yugito descubra que dejaste un clon – Javier se levantó mientras estiraba sus brazos – ahora si me disculpas, creo que tengo ganas de un rapidín con Natsu

— Viejo, no quiero pensar en… olvídalo ya me voy

Oziel se retiró mientras escuchaba las risas de burla de Javier por haberlo traumado. A la mañana siguiente, el grupo de Oziel esperaba en la entrada, a excepción de Riki que parecía llegar tarde, cosa que extrañaba a todos. En eso llega el Equipo Yamato juntos y detrás de ellos el Equipo #7 junto con Hinata y Kanna.

— Buenos días a todos – saludo Oziel a los que recién llegaban – espero que estén listos para sus respectivas misiones

— Disculpe sensei – pregunto Sakura - ¿Por qué solo lleva a Naruto y a Hinata en su misión?

— ¿Es algo que solo él puede hacer? – pregunto Sasuke movido por la curiosidad

— Lo entenderán en su momento – hablo el caballero con una risita – además, confió en ustedes para capturar o derrotar a Orochimaru en el mejor de los casos

— Además, si Orochimaru está afiliado a Akatsuki, llevar a Naruto seria riesgoso – hablo Javier – es mejor ser prevenidos, incluso sabiendo lo poderosos que somos

— Estarán bajo la tutela de Javier, les garantizo que es muy hábil para dirigir la estrategia de batalla

— Oziel-sensei tiene razón – dijo Hinata un poco animada – Javier-sensei es muy hábil para crear estrategias de combate muy buenas

— Yo también quiero ir – dijo Kanna uniéndose a la conversación

— Lo siento Kanna-chan, pero tienes que quedarte con tu equipo en lo que tu papa y yo salimos – dijo Yugito acariciando la cabeza de la pre-adolescente dragón – te prometo traerte algo

— Estaré esperando mami – Kanna abrazo a la Jinchuriki con cariño

— Si usted confía en Javier-san, entonces nos esforzaremos Oziel-sensei – Sakura se mostró motivada mientras Sasuke asentía dándole la razón

— Yo sé que si pequeña Sakura – el caballero revolvió un poco el peinado de la chica

— Que linda escena – dijo Nana a lo lejos viendo todo junto con Hope y Tohru – espero tener un equipo ninja así en el futuro

— Nana-san no parece del tipo que pueda dirigir un equipo – dijo Tohru a forma de burla – solo es una humana

— ¡Oye, que cruel eres Tohru-chan! – Nana hizo un divertido puchero mientras inflaba sus mejillas

— Debo recordarte que Oziel es solo un humano y es un hábil ninja – dijo Hope hacia la maid dragón

— Pero Oziel-san es diferente

— Pues yo también me volveré muy fuerte – dijo Nana recuperando los ánimos – ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está ese bombón de Kakashi?

— Oh rayos… - Hope recordó que Nana estaba loca por Kakashi, pero el peli plateado ya estaba en una relación con Ayame – tal vez se quedó dormido, recuerda que el suele llegar tarde a todo

— ¡Ya quiero verlo para conquistarlo con mi figura! – Nana daba saltitos mientras varios corazones salían de su cabeza

— _Ya la perdimos_ – pensaron Tohru y Hope con pesar

— ¡Ya llegamos! – al lugar llegaron Riki y Sasori, que venía montado sobre el Furia Nocturna – lamentamos la tardanza. Estaba preparando el almuerzo para pinochito-kun y para mi

— _Si claro_ – pensó Sasori al ver el ticket en su bolsillo por la comida que habían comprado

— Bueno, es hora de irnos – hablo Oziel hacia los demás – debemos aprovechar estos días

— ¡Muy bien, escuchen atentamente! – Oscar se encontraba en frente de su equipo con Yamato a su lado – esta será nuestra primera misión oficial. Una misión Rango A casi S, justo lo que necesitamos para probar nuestras habilidades. Quiero que se centren, que se concentren y sobre todo, quiero perfección y compromiso en esta misión, ¡¿Fui lo suficientemente claro?!

— ¡Señor, si señor! – gritaron Sai, Karin y Tayuya frente a sus sensei

— _Oscar-nichan sí que se ve inspirado_ – pensó Tayuya con cierto orgullo

— ¡Vámonos entonces! – Oscar salto hacia el camino junto a Yamato y su equipo

— Esperemos que no se pierda – dijo Javier avanzando al frente – Sakura, Sasuke, hora de irnos

— ¡Hai! – gritaron los mencionados siguiendo al moreno de lentes

— Hora de irnos Yuugure-peto – dijo Riki sentándose sobre su dragón justo detrás de Sasori - ¿Estas cómodo pinochito-kun?

— Lo estaría si no fuera por esas bolas de carne en tus pechos – menciono el peli rojo incomodo al sentir los pechos de la peli roja sobre su cabeza

— Pinochito, que pervertido resultaste – dijo Riki con una risita - ¡Andando Yuugure-pero!

El dragón soltó un rugido y empezó a correr con velocidad siguiendo a los equipos delante de él para alcanzarlos fácilmente. Después de ellos, Oziel y su grupo partieron en otra dirección diferente. Al cabo de unas horas de viaje, llegando el medio día, el grupo de Oziel se detuvo en un claro del bosque, pero por alguna extraña razón, estaban cerca de un rio. Para Naruto y Hinata, esta ruta era totalmente desconocida y al parecer estaba un poco cerca de los límites del País de las Olas.

— Aquí tienes cariño – Yugito saco un par de bentos y le dio uno al caballero y uno para ella – los prepare especialmente para ti

— Gracias Yugito – el caballero beso la mejilla de su novia y aprecio la deliciosa comida preparada por su novia – se ve delicioso

— Naruto-kun – Hinata también saco unos bentos y le dio uno al ninja rubio – yo, prepare estos para nosotros. Espero que te gusten

— Gracias Hinata, en serio que lo aprecio, de veras – el rubio abrió su bento descubriendo mucha deliciosa comida que tenía la forma de su rostro y el de Hinata

— Yo, los hice pensando en ti – la oji perla no pudo ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, el cual se intensifico al recibir un beso por parte de su novio

— Son geniales – el rubio tomo uno para probarlo y se quedó maravillado - ¡Están deliciosos, de veras!

— Si una mujer sabe cocinar así de bien, es porque ya está lista para casarse – dijo Yugito a forma de broma

— ¡¿Eeehhh?! – Hinata no pudo más que cubrirse el rostro de vergüenza al pensar en el matrimonio con el hombre de sus sueños

— ¿Casarnos? Bu-bueno, Hinata es la mejor… yo no lo dudaría ni un momento – hablo Naruto igual de apenado

— Que no te escuche Kushina o empezara a planear tu boda – dijo Hope con una risita

— Me pregunto, ¿Cómo sería una boda entre Kakashi y yo? – hablaba Nana perdida en su propia fantasía

— _No tengo el corazón para romperle la ilusión_ – pensaron Oziel y Hope con pesar

— Bueno, disfruta el almuerzo – dijo Tohru sacando un bento para Nana – lo prepare para ti

— Wow, gracias Tohru-chan – la chica vio unas croquetas de carne muy jugosas - ¿Me pregunto a que sabrán…?

— Espera un momento – Oziel detuvo el bocado de Nana mientras veía como Tohru desviaba la mirada con nervios - ¿Le preparaste tu cola?

— Lo hice con buenas intenciones – se defendió la dragona con nervios – me dijiste que debo estrechar los lazos con Nana-san y no se me ocurre mejor forma que esta

— Bueno, no creo que sea malo comer su cola si está bien cocida – dijo Nana un poco nerviosa

— Nana-san, la carne de los dragones es venenosa para un ser humano – dijo Yugito con pesar

— ¡¿Qué?! – Nana se puso nerviosa retirando el bocado de su mano

— ¡Oye, no hay nada que pruebe que eso es verdad! – protesto la maid con molestia

— Tohru, una sola mordidita de tu cola causo que me indigestara por un mes entero cuando realice mi entrenamiento en la Isla Ember – dijo Oziel con cierto miedo al recordar eso – fue bueno que Elma me curara

— Bu-bueno, tal vez sea diferente en otras personas – dijo Tohru desviando la mirada

— Agradezco el gesto Tohru-chan, pero mejor le robo un poco de su almuerzo a Hope-chan

— ¡Oye, búscate la tuya! – Hope empezó a alejar su plato de su amiga que intentaba quitárselo de forma infantil

— Disculpe sensei – hablo Naruto que había ignorado la pequeña riña de las chicas - ¿A dónde dijo que nos dirigimos?

— A una parte de tu pasado como Uzumaki – dijo el caballero con tranquilidad – no te impacientes. Antes del anochecer llegaremos

Dejando la duda en el aire, el grupo decidió seguir con su almuerzo. Mientras tanto en el otro grupo, todos se detuvieron en un claro del bosque para almorzar. Habían recorrido una gran parte del camino y aun tendrían tiempo de sobra para llegar al lugar de encuentro. Sakura saco un par de bentos para compartir con su novio Uchiha y a la pareja se unieron Sai y Karin para pasar el rato. Javier y Yamato almorzaban con tranquilidad, aunque el ex ANBU se mostró celoso al ver el increíble almuerzo que llevaba el de lentes por parte de su novia. Por otro lado, Oscar sacaba una gran cantidad de bentos que Anko le había preparado, sobre todo porque el viajero tenía un apetito muy grande y Tayuya se encontraba a su lado.

— Anko-chan sí que sabe lo que me gusta – decía Oscar comiendo con emoción los bentos que tenía en sus manos

— La adicta a los Dangos exagero – dijo Tayuya con molestia pero acercándose más a Oscar – al menos puedo aprovechar el tiempo para pasarlo al lado de mi Oni-chan

— Solo… no te me pegues mucho – dijo Oscar con un leve escalofrió al sentir los pechos de la pelirroja sobre su brazo

— Oh ¿Acaso te incomoda mi sexy figura Oni-chan? – Tayuya se divertía con las reacciones nerviosas del peli negro

— Recuerda que soy tu sensei y acepto que me trates como hermano. Pero no destruyas mi resistencia

— No te prometo nada – Tayuya tomo un bocado de su almuerzo con cierta picardía

— Ella es una total pervertida – hablo Sasori viendo la escena desde su lugar – las mujeres son raras

— Somos únicas y especiales – dijo Riki a su lado mientras sacaba un bento – adelante Pinochito-kun, es para ti

— Espero no te hayas equivocado de orden – hablo el pequeño peli rojo con molestia

— ¿En serio compraste el almuerzo Riki? – dijo Javier con burla – y yo que creí que eras buena cocinera

— Bu-bueno, nadie es perfecto – dijo Riki desviando la mirada con vergüenza - ¿Crees que porque soy mujer debo ser buena cocinera?

— Bien dicho Riki-sensei – dijo Sakura a su lado – a mí me tomo tiempo aprender a cocinar muy bien para mi Sasuke-kun

— Si, lo sé por experiencia – hablo el Uchiha un poco nervioso al recordar los "experimentos" de comida que probaba de joven por parte de su novia

— Y se supone que serás mi madre – hablo Sasori con burla – a este paso será mejor que yo me prepare mi propia comida

— ¿Tú sabes cocinar? – Riki se emocionó ante esa idea – Me gustaría que me prepararas algo para mi

— Si claro – el sarcasmo de Sasori hirió a Riki

— Mi hijo es malo conmigo – Riki se puso de rodillas en el suelo en una pose depresiva mientras su dragón la consolaba – al menos tu si te comes todo lo que yo hago Yuugure-peto

— Espero que no termine enfermo – hablo Javier con burla – yo por otro lado, me alegro de la comida que preparo Natsu-chan para mi

— Tal vez deba pedirle a Ino que me prepare algo así la próxima vez – dijo Sai mirando un libro – cuando una chica le prepara un almuerzo a un chico es señal de que lo ama

— Sí, eso es verdad – dijo Karin mientras ajustaba sus gafas con orgullo – suelo preparar el almuerzo de Neji-kun cuando va a salir en una misión larga

— Creo que me siento desplazado – hablo Yamato con una mirada de miedo mirando su sencillo almuerzo

— Bueno, será mejor comer bien, mañana debemos prepararnos para cumplir nuestra misión – dijo Javier mientras seguía comiendo con tranquilidad

El grupo decidió seguir con su almuerzo para continuar su camino un poco más antes de buscar un buen lugar para acampar. El día paso rápido para ambos grupos, sobre todo para el de Oziel. Cerca del crepúsculo, el grupo llego a lo que parecía ser el mar y a lo lejos se veía una gran neblina que impedía ver a la lejanía.

— Bueno, hemos llegado – dijo Oziel sacando su espada – este es nuestro destino

— Pero no hay nada a los alrededores – dijo Naruto mirando por todas partes – ni siquiera se ve la luz de algún pueblo o ciudad

— Eso es porque está en frente de nosotros – dijo Oziel levantando su espada que lanzo un leve destello para después guardarla en su empuñadura – dime Naruto, ¿Qué tanto sabes de la Aldea del Remolino?

— Mi mama me conto historias de ese lugar, de veras – el rubio hacia memoria un poco dudoso – se supone que ella nació ahí pero se mudó a Konoha cuando era niña. Era una aldea muy poderosa y extraña

— Era conocida porque los Uzumaki nacieron ahí – continuo hablando Hinata – ellos eran famosos por el arte del Fuinjutsu y su longevidad, es decir que vivían muchos años

— Sí que eres lista Hinata, de veras – dijo el rubio alagando a la oji perla que solo se ruborizo

— ¿Y sabes que paso con la aldea? – continuo Oziel con otra pregunta

— Se supone que la aldea fue destruida durante la Segunda Guerra Shinobi al igual que muchos de sus habitantes – continuo Hinata

— Por lo que ya no hay muchos Uzumaki en el mundo – hablo Yugito – al menos hasta ahora

— ¿Qué quiere decir sensei?

— Veras Naruto, muchos Uzumaki decidieron mantenerse ocultos por mucho tiempo para evitar ser asesinados y preservar su legado – respondió Oziel delante del rubio Jinchuriki – durante mis viajes de entrenamiento, encontré a varios Uzumaki de sangre pura y alguno otros de segunda generación, así que decidí darles un hogar seguro donde sus raíces necesitaban ser revividas

En eso, desde el lago surgieron unos potentes disparos de agua hirviendo como si fueran una señal, en eso aparecieron 4 dragones de cuerpos grandes y redondos. Tenían grandes colas y cuellos largos, que terminaban en una cabeza plana y chica, de gran quijada y curveada. Sus escamas eran verdes, pero parecen tener un tono azulado. Sobre uno de los dragones se apreciaba a un hombre de avanzada edad, con ropas normales de civil, con una banda ninja con la imagen de un remolino, similar al chaleco de los Chunin y Jounnin de Konoha, pero su rasgo más llamativo, era su cabello y barba roja con algunas canas, señal de su edad.

— Oziel-san, han pasado años – hablo el hombre con una sonrisa amigable – supimos que había hecho un viaje de entrenamiento, creímos que vendría aquí

— Lo siento Coky-san, tuve que viajar a un lugar más lejano – el caballero saludo amistosamente al hombre y los dragones se acercaron para saludar al caballero – muy bien, montaremos a estos Scaldaron. Hagan parejas y monten los dragones

Oziel subió a Yugito a uno y se sentó detrás de ella, ya que deseaba estar en frente. Naruto imito a su sensei y puso a Hinata delante suyo, cosa que la oji perla Hyuga aprecio, sobre todo al sentir como su novio la protegía con sus brazos para que no cayera al agua. Hope y Nana subieron al tercero, pero Tohru decidió volver a su gran forma dragón para nadar junto a los dragones. Una vez que todos montaron al suyo, Coky empezó a dirigir a los dragones hacia el banco de neblina. Una vez que estuvieron muy cerca, se empezó a escuchar un fuerte ruido de agua, como si hubiera una catarata, pero al acercarse, todo el grupo menos Oziel se sorprendieron al ver unos enormes y poderosos remolinos que parecían evitar la zona. En el lugar también se apreciaban barcos destruidos, que parecían intentar atravesarlos, terminando en fracaso. Pero los dragones parecían poder atravesarlos con facilidad, sin verse atrapados y mucho menos afectados, aunque sus pasajeros si se pusieron nerviosos. Al atravesar los remolinos, algunas luces se empezaron a apreciar a través de la neblina, y al acercarse más a la orilla, descubrieron algo increíble: una gran aldea, con edificios que parecían estar reconstruyéndose y muchas luces y colores, revelando la vida que tenía el lugar.

— Chicos, bienvenidos a la nueva Aldea del Remolino – dijo Oziel sobre su dragón – una aldea ninja que se mantiene oculta de los ojos curiosos y peligrosos

— ¡Esto se ve genial! – dijo Hope con emoción – es mucho mejor de lo que me imagine

— Es muy bonito – secundo Nana igual de impresionada

Llegaron a la orilla para bajar de los dragones y empezar a caminar por la aldea. El lugar tenía ciertas similitudes con Konoha, pero sus edificaciones eran de piedra, algunas de ellas parecían muy viejas y parecían restauradas en su mayoría. Contaban con luz eléctrica, pero la luz del lugar era otorgada por faroles antiguos pero bien preservados. Entre las calles había mucha gente, la mayoría eran pelirrojos. Era fácil distinguir a los que eran Uzumaki puros, por el tono de su cabello, mientras había otros con un tono más pálido, o que su tez era de un tono más aperlado o moreno. Incluso había jóvenes que tenían cabello de otros tonos, pero con algunos mechones rojos que resaltaban su rasgo Uzumaki característico. Además de gente, había muchos dragones, los cuales ya se sentían como en su hogar, incluso había niños y jóvenes montando dragones.

— Cuando llegue a este lugar, eran solamente ruinas – explico Oziel a su grupo – gracias a los dragones, conseguí los recursos, materiales y oro para sustentar todo lo que este lugar necesitara para restaurarse. Poco a poco traje a más y más personas, desde familias Uzumaki, hasta otras más de procedencia diferente, algunos de ellos deseaban escapar de la vida de un ninja y optaban por una más pacifica

— El viejo que nos trajo usaba una banda de la aldea – dijo Naruto

— Es más bien una identificación o seña para distinguirse – continuo el caballero – los ninjas que aquí viven solo se encargan de misiones de reconocimiento o protección, con el fin de mantenerse ocultos de los ojos curiosos…

— Sin embargo, el crédito de nuestra seguridad se lo llevan los dragones – una voz ronca y masculina se escuchó delante del grupo – aun así, nuestras habilidades son eficaces contra el ojo enemigo

El grupo vio frente suyo a una pareja de edad avanzada, pero parecían estar en buena condición física y de salud. El hombre era alto, con su rostro cubierto por una barba canosa con algunos mechones rojo pálido y una cabellera rojiza, con solo algunas canas, revelando su larga longevidad. A su lado, había una mujer de cabellos azulados largos y con solo algunos cabellos blancos, pero lisos. Ambos usaban unas yukatas tradicionales: la del hombre llevaba el símbolo del Remolino en su espalda y varias imágenes de llamas en su traje, mientras la mujer llevaba un símbolo de remolino en sus hombros, pero un símbolo de llama roja en espiral en su espalda. Hinata quedo impresionada al notar ese símbolo y ver los ojos aperlados de esa mujer.

— Es bueno verlo Kenshi-sama – hablo el caballero haciendo una reverencia al hombre frente suyo – chicos, él es Kenshi Uzumaki. Es el actual patriarca de este lugar. Y ella es su esposa, Hikari Hyuga

— ¿Él es como el Kage de esta aldea? – pregunto Nana muy curiosa

— No me gusta ese término que usan las otras aldeas – hablo el patriarca con cierto enojo – en esta aldea, todos somos uno. Debe aprender eso de antemano señorita

— L-lo siento – Nana se vio muy apenada con la voz severa del hombre

— Relájese Kenshi-sama, ella es amiga mía y está aprendiendo mucho de la historia de las aldeas ninja – dijo Oziel defendiendo a su amiga

— A ti te tomo varios años ganarte mi confianza muchacho, pero ella debe esforzarse mucho más que tu

— ¿Usted es…? – Hinata se dirigió a la mujer frente suyo que le sonreía con cariño – No sabía que había Hyugas fuera de Konoha

— Mi familia deserto de Konoha hace muchos años – la mujer tomo el rostro de Hinata y lo acaricio con cariño – tu pareces pertenecer a la Rama Principal del Clan. Pero en tus ojos veo pureza y un corazón libre. Algo que no veía en muchísimos años

— Es porque Hinata es la mejor del clan, de veras – hablo el rubio a su lado

— Ese tic verbal – Kenshi se acercó al rubio con seriedad – eres un Uzumaki – luego miro al caballero - ¿Él es de quien me comentaste?

— Así es – dijo el caballero con una sonrisa – es uno de mis discípulos y me siento orgulloso de su habilidad

— Yo juzgare que tan bueno es – Kenshi se puso en frente de Naruto y lo miro a los ojos – tienes un brillo singular en tus ojos. Diferente a cualquier Uzumaki que haya visto antes. Pero irradias toda esa energía, ¿Quién de tus padres es un Uzumaki?

— Mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki

— ¿Qué tic verbal suele usar tu madre?

— Ella dice "En serio"

— Y dime, ¿Tu platillo favorito?

— El Ramen, sobre todo cuando tiene mucho narutomaki, de veras

— … valla – Kenshi rasco su barba un momento y luego soltó una sonora risa – en verdad que eres un Uzumaki. El único rasgo que te diferencia es tu cabello rubio, pero tienes el espíritu y la energía de un Uzumaki, de verdad

— _¿Ese es su tic verbal?_ – pensaron todas las chicas del grupo

— Sean bienvenidos a este, nuestro hogar. Siéntanse como en casa – Kenshi levanto los brazos para abrazar al rubio ninja – espero que pronto tu madre decida visitarnos. Todos los Uzumaki son bienvenidos a este lugar, al igual que sus familias

— Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad – dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia junto con los demás

— Por cierto Oziel-san – hablo Hikari hacia el caballero – sus invitados ya lo esperan en el Gran Templo

— Muchas gracias Hikari-san, iremos con ellos de inmediato – dijo Oziel con una risita

— Esa chica que los trajo suele venir mucho por aquí, pero siempre llega sin avisar – hablo Kenshi con seriedad – debe ser más prudente

— Descuide, hablare con ella – Oziel creo un **Clon de Sombra** y le dio un brazalete plateado – ve y trae a nuestro último invitado

— Sin problemas – el clon desapareció en un destello rojo

Oziel dirigió al grupo a un gran templo casi en medio de la Aldea. Durante el camino apreciaron más edificios antiguos, incluyendo una gran biblioteca restaurada e incluso una academia de adiestramiento ninja. Al llegar al gran templo, dentro se encontraban grandes murales, entre los que resaltaban imágenes de los Bijus y sobre el techo de piedra del lugar, se apreciaba la imagen de una inmensa bestia de un solo ojo rojo con muchos tomoes.

— Ese ojo – dijo Hinata – se parece mucho al suyo Oziel-sensei

— Es una gran coincidencia – hablo el caballero con nervios – me pregunto dónde…

Antes de continuar, Oziel dio un gran salto para esquivar una llamarada que salió disparada hacia él. Todos voltearon a ver el origen de ese ataque y vieron a un hombre de ropas de un tono rosa y de cabellera y barba roja, un poco alborotada. Cuando Oziel aterrizo, rápidamente levanto los brazos para detener una patada voladora a gran velocidad de un sujeto en traje tipo armadura de tonos rojos y grises y con la cara cubierta. El caballero pudo repeler a su adversario, el cual junto con el hombre de barba roja se colocaron a su alrededor en pose de batalla. Naruto y Hinata se prepararon para intervenir, pero el caballero les hizo una seña de que se tranquilizaran.

— Valla, para su edad sí que son hábiles y poderosos – hablo Oziel con emoción – sí que me sorprendieron

— Se ve que eres poderoso, pero aun así te contuviste – hablo el hombre de barba roja

— Es tal y como dijo esa chica, por tu condición no estas al máximo de tus habilidades – hablo el sujeto cubierto con la armadura – pero aun así, haces gala de tus habilidades

— ¿Los conoce sensei? –pregunto Naruto con sorpresa

— No aun Naruto, pero será un honor para mí conocerlos – Oziel bajo la guardia para acercarse a los sujetos que parecían relajarse – deben ser Han – señalo al de la armadura – y usted debe ser Roshi – luego señalo al de barba roja - ¿Y dónde está la tercera en discordia?

— Oye, eso duele – una voz femenina se escuchó atrás del grupo – pero aquí me tienes

El grupo vio detrás suyo a una chica de la misma altura de Yugito. Era de apariencia joven, con el cabello largo como el de Hinata pero de un tono castaño. En sus mejillas llevaba unas líneas purpuras y sobre su frente una banda de la Aldea del remolino. Usaba una blusa sin mangas de color negra con la insignia del Clan Dragón en su pecho y unos pantalones ninja del mismo tono que cubrían un poco debajo de sus rodillas, cubierto parte de sus piernas con una falda, casi al estilo de Sakura. Naruto se alarmo al ver a esa chica, que solo pudo balbucear con preocupación.

— ¿Es… Kaneko Nohara? – Naruto se puso en guardia, pero Oziel le detuvo

— No, no es ella – Oziel se acercó a la chica que lo abrazo con cariño

— Te tardaste en llegar – la chica se separó con una risita para después ver a las chicas que lo acompañaban – ellas son nuevas. Se nota que no saben nada de nada

— ¡Oye! – dijeron Hope y Nana muy ofendidas

— Hola Yugito, ¿Sigues satisfaciendo a tu "Prometido"? – dijo la chica con burla hacia la rubia Jinchuriki

— No es de tu incumbencia – dijo Yugito de forma altanera – pero si, después de todo Ozi-kun es el mejor "en-to-do"

— Chicas, por favor – hablo Oziel un poco apenado – me da gusto verte de nuevo Rin

— ¡¿Rin?! – Naruto recordó ese nombre - ¿Acaso eres…?

— Naruto, eres la viva imagen de Minato-sensei – hablo la chica acercándose al rubio – pero tienes esa chispa que solo Kushina-san desprendía de sus ojos

— Pero… creí que usted… - hablo Hinata con nervios

— Muchos creen cosas diferentes de mi – hablo Rin sin dejar de sonreír – pero aquí me tienes. Tan viva como pez en el mar

— Dejen que les explique – dijo Oziel tomando seriedad en el asunto – Naruto, sabes que Akatsuki es una organización peligrosa. Pero para poder vencer a tu enemigo, debes siempre estar un paso delante de ellos. Cuando firme el contrato con los Dragones y antes de recibir mi marca del Clan, reviví a Rin Nohara para que me ayudara con mi misión, pues necesitaba a un espía en esa organización

— Sin embargo, debía mantenerme bajo perfil y oculta, y era obvio que mi identidad seria conocida y sospechoso mi regreso – continuo hablando Rin – así que, busque a alguien que nos ayudara

— Su prima – hablo Naruto – Kaneko. Pero, ¿Para qué quería un espía en Akatsuki si no pelea directamente contra ellos sensei?

— Se necesita tiempo para derrocar a una organización tan fuerte como lo es Akatsuki Naruto – continuo Oziel – además, entre mis planes está el engaño. La misión de Kaneko es buscar a los Jinchurikis y luego salvarlos

— ¿Salvarlos…?

La pregunta de Hinata se detuvo cuando un destello rojo apareció cerca del grupo. Al lugar llego el clon de Oziel y detrás de él estaba Gaara, cosa que sorprendió al rubio Jinchuriki. Una vez que el clon desapareció, el caballero saco de entre sus ropas unos papeles y se los entregó a los Jinchurikis presentes, menos a Rin y a Yugito.

— Coloquen el sello en su brazo izquierdo – dijo el caballero a los Jinchurikis – luego un poco de sangre y hagan un jutsu de invocación sobre el sello

Con un poco de duda, los Jinchurikis, junto a Yugito y Rin realizaron el jutsu. En eso, unas pequeñas nubes de humo aparecieron, de las cuales salieron unas versiones chibi de los Bijus.

— ¡Por fin libre! – hablo una especie de gorila rojo de cuatro colas saltando en el suelo – extrañaba la libertad

— Relájate Goku – hablo una especie de caballo blanco de cinco colas – yo también estoy emocionada pero no es para que te alteres

— Déjalo, siempre ha sido un mono molesto – hablo Kurama que se colocaba sobre el hombro de Naruto, el cual se mostraba muy sorprendido

— ¡No molestes zorro apestoso! – grito Goku con molestia

— Deberían relajarse, hace tiempo que no nos reunimos así – hablo una tortuga que fue cargada por Rin

— Isobu tiene razón, Nya – hablo Matatabi colocándose sobre el hombro de Yugito – es bueno estirar las patas y las cosas de vez en cuando

— Yo ya me encuentro de maravilla por ser libre – dijo Shukaku con emoción para después mirar a Gaara – no te ofendas chico, pero se siente genial ser libre

— Por tu gran gordura, debe ser difícil para ti moverse dentro del pelirrojo – dijo Kurama con burla – aunque tu falta de colas debe ayudarte con el espacio faltante

— ¡Deja de molestar con eso! – Shukaku se enojó al escuchar a Kurama hablar de eso - ¡El número de colas no importa!

— Sigue hablando sin sentido mapache gordo…

— No le hagas caso Shukaku – dijo Goku con burla mientras saltaba – es obvio para el sentirse así, después de todo, es el zorrito pequeño del grupo. El hermano menor…

— ¡¿A quién llamas menor mono cilíndrelo?! – grito Kurama agitando sus colas con rabia - ¡Yo soy el más poderoso entre nosotros!

— Eres el menor del grupo, ya que siempre haces berrinches Kurama – dijo Kokuo con una risita

— Deberían aprender de Matatabi y de mi – dijo Isobu con tranquilidad – somos quienes mejor nos controlamos

— Isobu tiene razón, Nya…

— Mejor le arranco las colas a Kurama y asunto arreglado – dijo Goku golpeando el suelo con enojo

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo – secundo Shukaku con enojo

— ¡Inténtenlo si se atreven! – grito Kurama con enojo desprendiendo algo de chakra de su cuerpo

— ¡Ya basta!

Oziel clavo su espada en el suelo, soltando un instinto asesino que asusto a los bujis y presentes. Los Bijus se impresionaron, en especial al ver el Rinnegan en los ojos del caballero. Una vez que las cosas se calmaron un poco, todos se encontraban sentados en un círculo. Los Bijus se encontraban sentados cerca de sus respectivos Jinchurikis, aunque Nana deseaba abrazar a cada uno de los Bijus pues se veían muy adorables para ella.

— Como decía – hablo Oziel tosiendo un poco – Rin y Kaneko tienen una misión primordial, que consiste en salvar a los Jinchurikis y sus compañeros Bijus

— Kaneko trabaja para Akatsuki, para así rastrear a los Jinchurikis – continuo hablando Rin – una vez que son localizados, me envía un pergamino con su ubicación y con eso voy a su encuentro para advertirles y protegerlos

— El día en que mi aldea fue atacada, ella fue a mi encuentro – hablo Gaara mirando a Naruto – me coloco un sello sobre el que me colocaron antes y después se fue

— Es el mismo sello que nos colocó a nosotros cuando nos encontró – dijo Han mirado a la chica junto con Roshi

— El sello tiene una cualidad especial que perfeccione aquí en la Aldea de Remolino y fortalecí en el clan Dragón – continuo Oziel – el sello tiene la habilidad de mantener el alma del Biju y su Jinchuriki intactas al ritual que utiliza Akatsuki para extraer a los Bijus

— Una vez que el ritual extrae todo el chakra del biju, el sello pone en un estado de coma al Jinchuriki – Rin coloco su mano sobre su vientre de forma tranquila – Kaneko toma el cuerpo y me lo trae aquí, donde aplico un poco de chakra para despertar al Jinchuriki. Ya solo necesita un poco de tiempo para recuperar todas sus energías y listo

— Valla, eso explica el cómo sobreviviste Gaara – dijo Naruto muy impresionado – entonces, ¿Todos los Jinchurikis están a salvo?

— ¿Qué hay de Fuu-chan? – hablo Hinata con preocupación – ella no ha vuelto a la aldea y no sé si tenga el sello

— Descuida, ya me encargue de eso Hinata – hablo Oziel con tranquilidad – el día que la llevamos a la aldea y modifique su sello, aplique el de seguridad en su vientre para mantenerla a salvo

— Además, según lo que me conto Kaneko, Akatsuki desconoce su ubicación actual – Rin miro a Han y Roshi – y ahora que ellos ya fueron declarados capturados y muertos, son libres de quedarse aquí

— Aquí estamos a salvo, pero sobre todo libres de la carga de ser un peligro para nuestras aldeas – Roshi miro a Naruto y Gaara – tienen suerte de ser aceptados en sus aldeas, sobre todo el joven Kazekage

— Si no fuera por el apoyo de Naruto y de Oziel-san, tal vez sería una persona diferente ahora mismo

— Cuando era niño, muchas de las personas en la aldea me temían – dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata con cariño – pero mi familia y amigos me ayudaron a enfrentar ese odio y poco a poco conseguí la fuerza en mi interior para demostrarles que no era un monstruo

— Tú no eres culpable de tenerme en tu interior niño – hablo Kurama sobre el regazo de Hinata – pero me siento orgulloso de lo fuerte y maduro que te has vuelto con el paso de los años

— Quien diría que veríamos al zorro así de blando – dijo Son Goku con burla, pero recibiendo una mirada molesta de Matatabi e Isobu

— Pero lo que no entiendo – dijo Naruto mirando a Rin – si Kaneko sabe que estas viva y es una espía, ¿Por qué es tan ruda con Kakashi-sensei?

— Bueno, Kaneko aún guarda un poco de rencor – dijo Rin con una risita – pero es parte de la actuación por ser miembro de Akatsuki

— Además, era necesario motivar un poco a Kakashi para hacer que se volviera más fuerte – dijo Oziel con una risita – ahora bien, tener a los Jinchurikis aquí, los mantendrá a salvo y los preparara para el futuro. Es posible que Akatsuki descubra que lo que tienen no es a los Bijus, sino su chakra, es por eso que los traje aquí para que entrenen y se preparen

— Aún faltan dos Jinchurikis – dijo Roshi – el que tiene al 6 colas y al 8 colas

— Bee-san es el Jinchuriki de 8 colas – dijo Yugito – y él está a salvo en Kumo. Además, es muy poderoso pues es quien ya tiene un mejor vínculo con Gyuki

— Con respecto al 6 colas – dijo Rin – Akatsuki aún sigue en su búsqueda. Es posible que pronto lo encuentren, pero Kaneko lo está investigando

— Naruto, Hinata, los traje aquí para que conocieran esto y me ayuden a guardar este secreto – Oziel miro a Naruto con seriedad – Gaara volverá a Suna para proteger su aldea, pero tú eres un Jinchuriki y como tal, confió este secreto a ti, porque quiero que seas consiente de lo que el futuro depara y de que tienes que estar listo para enfrentar a los enemigos que irán tras de ti

— Confié en mi sensei – Naruto levanto su puño al frente para chocarlo con el caballero – este secreto lo guardare con mi vida, de veras

— Tiene espíritu – dijo Han con seriedad – eso es bueno en un ninja

— Bien, aprovecharemos los días aquí para que entrenes con Yugito, Rin, Han y Roshi, así podrás mejorar el vínculo con Kurama

— Yo te ayudare Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata a su lado, regalándole un beso a su novio

— Gracias Hinata-chan, contigo a mi lado nada es imposible

— En cuanto a ustedes – Oziel señalo a Hope y Nana – aprovecharemos el tiempo aquí para que entrenen, sobre todo tu Nana

— ¿Entrenar? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerme fuerte como tú de un día para otro? – la peli blanca solo se recostó en el suelo con pesar – quiero ser bella y poderosa, pero de la manera fácil

— Lo siento nena, pero te equivocaste de universo – dijo Hope con burla

Con unas risas del grupo, todos decidieron salir a buscar algo que cenar en la Aldea del Remolino mientras la noche se hacía presente en la isla. Al día siguiente, en el otro grupo, todos habían llegado al lugar de encuentro con el espía de Orochimaru. El equipo de Oscar y Yamato ya se habían marchado para ubicar la guarida de Orochimaru con la ayuda de Tayuya. Javier y Sasuke preparaban un plan de batalla mientras Riki y Sakura ayudaban a Sasori con el disfraz de marioneta que emulaba a Hiruko, poniendo al pelirrojo molesto por tener que actuar y seguir prisionero de ese traje.

— Es una lástima que no sea Halloween – dijo Riki con una risita – sería un buen disfraz para pedir dulces

— Esto es humillante – dijo Sasori colocándose la cabeza de la marioneta a forma de mascara

— Muy bien, solo atrae la atención del espía y has que todo sea natural – dijo Sakura revisando la marioneta a fondo – una vez que baje la guardia, lo capturaremos

— Ahora practica la voz grave Pinochito-kun, aunque no creo que tengas problemas – dijo Riki sin poder ocultar las risitas

— No te burles de mi talento – dijo Sasori presionando un poco su garganta para hablar con una voz más ronca – esto no es problema para mi

— Muy bien, ahora los refuerzos – Riki mordió su pulgar para realizar un jutsu **\- ¡Jutsu de invocación!**

Dos nubes de humo aparecieron, para después revelar a dos kitsunes de tamaño mediano frente a la pelirroja ninja. El primero tenía un pelaje amarillo con puntas blancas en su cola y patitas, pero llevando unos protectores purpuras en sus patitas delanteras con la imagen del Ying-Yang y sus ojos eran azules claros; el segundo tenía un pelaje amarillo más pálido, pero en las puntas de sus colas y orejas, su pelaje era rojo intenso, como si fuera fuego y sus ojos eran rojos.

— Kuzunoha y Kunou reportándose señorita Riki – hablo la kitsune de ojos azules – estamos listas para cumplir sus ordenes

— Yo estoy emocionada por poder ayudar a Riki-san – Kunou brincaba con emoción para después ver a Sakura - ¡Mira, tiene el cabello rosa!

— Son muy bonitas – Sakura iba a acariciar a Kunou, pero esta subió rápido a su cabeza

— Huele a cerezos, que rico – Kunou solo se restregaba sobre el cabello de Sakura con emoción – y es rosa

— Kuzunoha pide disculpas por su compañera – hablo la kitsune oji azul con seriedad – ella es muy infantil

— ¡No soy infantil Kuzunoha-chan! – la zorrita solo se levantó sobre la cabeza de Sakura, mientras la chica solo reía nerviosa por la situación – es que nunca había estado con humanos. Y ella tiene el cabello rosa ¡Cabello rosa!

— Kuzunoha no entiende tu exaltación

— Ya tranquilícense pequeñas – dijo Riki llamando a las kitsunes – les pido su ayuda con esta misión. Necesito que se mantengan en el perímetro y esperen mi señal para atacar

— Kuzunoha cumplirá con su misión señorita Riki – dijo la kitsune oji azul saltando para desaparecer en un parpadeo

— Yo ayudare, pero ¿Puedo quedarme al lado de la chica con olor a cerezos? – dijo Kunou a forma de suplica

— Yo, no tengo problema con eso – dijo Sakura con una risita

— De acuerdo, pero ya no despeines a Sakura-chan – dijo Riki bajando a la kitsune

— Ya estamos listos – dijo Javier llegando al lado de Sasuke

El equipo se dispersó por la zona mientras Sasori caminaba hacia el puente dentro del cuerpo de la marioneta a esperar al espía. Después de unos minutos, todos vieron llegar a un sujeto de entre los árboles. Sakura y Sasuke se sorprendieron al descubrir a Kabuto Yakushi, pero tenía un semblante más sereno, desbordando cierta incertidumbre.

— Llegas tarde Kabuto – hablo Sasori desde la marioneta – tu más que nadie sabe que odio que la gente me haga esperar

— Lo lamento Sasori-sama, tuve unos asuntos que atender – hablo el sujeto ajustando sus gafas – veo que sobrevivió. Habían dicho que fue derrotado por los ninjas de Konoha

— No dudes de mis habilidades idiota – el pelirrojo se puso nervioso por un momento pero se mantuvo tranquilo – ahora, necesito la información que te pedí antes

— Bueno, las investigaciones realizadas por Lord Orochimaru han dado sus frutos – Kabuto saco de entre sus cosas un frasco con un líquido transparente – una versión más peligrosa del veneno de la **Oleander Azul** , capaz de matar a un dragón con una sola dosis

— Creí que el Ninja Dragón había encontrado un antídoto contra el primer veneno, ¿Qué garantiza que este no tendrá también un antídoto?

— Lord Orochimaru ha probado todo escenario, no hay duda de ellos – Kabuto dio una sonrisa mientras guardaba el frasco – de hecho, él se lo podría corroborar, ¿No es así, Lord Orochimaru?

En eso, una gran serpiente se lanzó sobre la marioneta, pero Sasori logro salir de ella antes de ser destruida por completo. La serpiente se colocó detrás de Kabuto mientras desde la profundidad del bosque apareció Orochimaru, el cual parecía tener un rostro de satisfacción con sus manos totalmente curadas.

— Valla, nunca creí verte así Sasori – Orochimaru se relamía los labios con malicia – pero no creo que lo hayas conseguido tu solo

— En eso tienes razón

Del bosque apareció Riki, junto a Javier y Sasuke, mientras Sakura y los kitsunes se mantenían ocultos. Orochimaru solo pudo sonreír con malicia al ver a ese grupo, en especial al joven Uchiha.

— Orochimaru, veo que decidiste salir del escondite al cual corriste cuando nuestro amigo te asusto – hablo Javier con burla levantando su hacha

— Entonces, son amigos del Ninja Dragón – Orochimaru solo relamió sus labios con malicia – estuve esperando una oportunidad como esta, aunque deseaba tomar mi venganza contra el

— Con nosotros tendrás más que suficiente – Riki se colocó su máscara mientras levantaba sus armas – pero si deseas una paliza, te la daremos con gusto

— Primero me encargare de ustedes – Orochimaru fijo su vista en Sasuke mientras sonreía – luego tomare el poderoso Sharingan del joven Sasuke y por ultimo será la chica con el poder extraño que se esconde en el bosque

— ¡Tú no te acercaras a Sakura! – Sasuke cargo su arma, listo para luchar

— Kabuto, tráeme a la chica y a Sasori. Su rejuvenecimiento es algo que debo estudiar

— Como ordene Lord Orochimaru

— Es hora de que mueras de una vez Orochimaru – Javier solo activo su propio Sharingan listo para luchar

Mientras la pelea estaba por empezar, el equipo de Yamato y Oscar llegaron a la guarida de Orochimaru que se encontraba cerca. Tayuya dirigió al grupo al interior, pero se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie resguardando el lugar. Tras analizar algunas habitaciones y un poco de la guarida, encontraron uno de los laboratorios con varias muestras de la Oleander Azul y varias notas interesantes.

— Este es uno de los laboratorios que se encuentran en esta guarida – hablo Tayuya mirando el lugar – el otro laboratorio está en el otro extremo de la guarida

— Ya guarde toda la información – hablo Karin con algunos pergaminos ya sellados – es mejor ir al otro laboratorio

— No perdamos tiempo – Yamato empezó a dirigir al grupo por uno de los más grandes pasillos del lugar – si nos apresuramos, podremos regresar a brindar apoyo a los demás…

Antes de poder continuar, una gran llamarada salió disparada desde el frente del pasillo, a lo que Yamato rápidamente cubrió a su equipo con un muro de madera, el cual quedo casi carbonizado. Al mirar al frente, vieron dos siluetas cubiertas con unas capuchas negras, exceptuando sus rostros. Uno de ellos era de tez morena y cabello corto, mientras el otro con el cabello con un corte militar.

— ¡Oh rayos! Olvide que puede crear muros de madera – hablo uno de los sujetos con frustración fingida – debí intensificar más el fuego de mi jutsu

— Si lo hubieras hecho, ya los habrías acabado idiota – el otro sujeto hablo con seriedad y molestia – tomate esto en serio

— Ya relájate Jishin-kun, así tendremos un momento para divertirnos

— _Estos sujetos_ – Oscar miro sus movimientos y formas de hablar _– hay algo extraño con ellos_

— Si no hay de otra – el sujeto llamado Jishin se puso en guardia – de aquí no pasan, así que háganse a la idea

— Formación de ataque 3 – hablo Oscar detrás de su equipo – neutralícenlos

— ¡Entendido!

Con el grito de confirmación del equipo, Sai creo varias **Bestias de Tinta** contra los sujetos, pero con un solo golpe de los individuos, estas se deshicieron. En eso, empezaron a sentirse raros mientras el lugar se llenaba del sonido de la melodía que tocaba Tayuya con su flauta. Karin saco 4 de sus **Cadenas de Diamantina** para atrapar a los enemigos, mientras Yamato sacaba más de sus ramas de árbol, pero con mucha facilidad, el joven moreno endureció su brazo y destruyo el jutsu de Yamato para después desviar las cadenas de Karin con mucha facilidad. Jishin desapareció en un parpadeo y se colocó delante de Tayuya para golpearla, pero la chica reacciono rápidamente y retrocedió con velocidad, pero la patada lanzada por el enemigo, logro destruir la flauta de la chica. Cuando pretendía dar el segundo golpe, Oscar se interpuso mientras mostraba una mirada intimidante llena de ira.

— No te atrevas a tocarla – Oscar detuvo el puño de Jishin, el cual solo bufo para después reírse

— Quien diría que mostrarías compasión por una mujer como ella – hablo Jishin con frialdad – ella debería estar ocultándose con miedo, no luchando

— ¡Cállate!

Oscar le propino un fuerte golpe en el pecho, pero este se encontraba duro, debido a su defensa. Los dos sujetos retrocedieron un poco mientras Oscar se colocaba frente a su equipo.

— Yamato, busquen el otro laboratorio – dijo Oscar sacando su espada de cristal – yo me ocupare de ellos

— Pero Oscar… - Tayuya había recuperado su flauta y vio con preocupación a su sensei

— Confíen en mi – Oscar les sonrió a su equipo mientras volvía a mirar a sus rivales – no voy a morir tan fácil

— Volveremos de inmediato – Yamato y su equipo retrocedieron para ir por otro pasillo, dejando solo al Caballero

— Así que, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Oscar miro su mano con la que había golpeado a su rival – eso que usaron antes…

— Si, era Haki – hablo Jishin con molestia mientras alzaba su brazo endurecido – por dios, creí que sería demasiado obvio para ti

— ¿De dónde son ustedes?

— Nosotros podríamos preguntarte lo mismo – hablo el otro sujeto más joven con burla – pero yo diría que somos del mismo lugar que tú. O bueno, yo soy del sur del país, así que…

— Quitando la obviedad, solo te diremos que no son los únicos en este universo. Y a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros haremos las cosas aún mejor

— Antes tienen que vencerme – Oscar libero algo de chakra de su cuerpo mientras alzaba su espada – y cuando esto termine, me dirán todo sobre ustedes

— Antes invítanos algo, es descortés querer saber tanto sin siquiera mostrar cortesía

— Dejando lo homo de mi compañero – Jishin solo recibió un gesto molesto por parte de su compañero – no te la pondremos tan fácil

Ambos individuos lanzaron un poderoso puñetazo recubierto con Haki hacia Oscar, el cual detuvo el golpe con su espada, pero lograron hacerlo retroceder un poco, lo que significaba que esta batalla sería difícil. Mientras tanto en la Isla del Remolino, Hope y Nana se encontraban explorando las ruinas del lugar un poco cansadas después de varias rondas de entrenamiento con Oziel, el cual había hecho explotar al máximo las habilidades de las chicas. Con Hope, empezó a enseñarle a manejar su chakra y así podría mantener por más tiempo su **Armadura de Diamante** e incluso ajustarla en base a un elemento; mientras que con Nana, le ayudo a despertar el máximo de sus poderes, revelando que podía manipular y crear hielo a voluntad, sin necesidad de posiciones de manos, sin embargo era necesario fortalecer su resistencia y fuerza para poder manipularlo por más tiempo. Las chicas habían llegado a una zona alejada del centro de la isla, llegando a unas ruinas en las que había pocas personas Uzumaki realizando exploración y tomando notas de lo que encontraban.

— Hope-chan, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Nana se mostraba cansada siguiendo a su amiga – yo quería pasear por la aldea y comprarme algún recuerdito

— Ya tendrás tiempo de comprarte algo – dijo la peli negra con seriedad observando las ruinas – además, algo me atrae aquí. Es como si algo me llamara

— Ya eh visto este escenario en películas de terror antes – Nana se mostró asustada al ver a su amiga – si encontramos un libro muy feo me iré de aquí de inmediato

— No es eso, no sé cómo explicarlo – Hope miro una entrada abandonada en una de las ruinas – siento que debo estar aquí

Las chicas entraron en un pequeño tempo que parecía llevar a un túnel subterráneo, pero el pasillo estaba iluminado con algunas antorchas. Al llegar al final, vieron a un joven pelirrojo y a una chica con un cabello corto pelirrojo pero en un tono más ligero. Frente a ellos, había un gran mural con imágenes extrañas de mujeres gigantes en tonos azul, amarillo, blanco y una pequeña silueta de color rosa. Debajo del mural, se apreciaba un extraño objeto clavado en el suelo.

— Disculpen, pero no pueden estar aquí – hablo la chica con tranquilidad – es una zona de investigación

— ¿Qué es eso? – Nana miro las imagen con mucha curiosidad – no sé porque se me hacen familiar

— Es un mural que habla de una guerra fuera de este mundo – hablo el joven revisando sus notas – hemos estado estudiando este mural y sus alrededores por algunos años y solo hemos descubierto poco de ello

— ¿Qué es lo que descubrieron?

— Vera señorita – la chica pelirroja miro a Hope para responder a su duda – según parece, estas tres entidades – señalando la azul, la amarilla y la rosada – se encuentran escapando de esta entidad más grande y de aspecto poderoso – señalando a la entidad blanca – y al parecer llegaron a este lugar en especifico

— Pero según las imágenes y el tiempo en que se hizo, ellos llegaron justo en el momento en que la Aldea del Remolino era atacada – continuo hablando el pelirrojo – al parecer las entidades azul y amarilla y otras que los acompañaban estaban muy heridos, así que la entidad rosa sacrifico su vida y su cuerpo para salvar a sus aliadas

— Lo último que indican las imágenes, es que las aliadas de esa silueta rosada se escondieron en un lugar donde pudieran descansar, en espera a que su compañera de rosa regrese y las despierte – continuo hablando la chica – el objeto debajo del mural representa algo importante y es nuestro deber protegerlo…

— ¿Se refieren a esta cosa? – Hope se encontraba en frente del mural sosteniendo con sus manos un extraño mango negro con una rosa negra en la empuñadura

— ¡Espera, no puedes tocarlo!

El grito alarmado de los Uzumaki llego tarde cuando Hope tiro con fuerza de ese extraño objeto, sacándolo por completo. Al verlo con detalle, parecía ser una especie de espada de un solo filo, con una hoja muy gruesa, pero se veía totalmente negro. En eso, este empezó a desprender un brillo rosado que ilumino y cegó a todos presentes por un leve momento. Al despejarse el brillo, la espada cambio a ser rosada, mientras la hoja parecía hacerse más larga y menos gruesa. Además, en el brazo derecho de Hope apareció un escudo rosa transparente hecho de diamante y con la marca de una rosa en el centro del escudo. Los Uzumaki no daban crédito a lo que veían, pero simplemente era algo increíble, mientras que Nana tenía un brillo con forma de estrella en sus ojos, debido a lo increíble que se veía eso.

— Es increíble – dijo el joven Uzumaki – el mural hablaba de un elegido que levantaría la empuñadura y despertaría sus extraños poderes

— Pero nunca creímos que sería alguien ajeno al Clan Uzumaki – dijo la chica pelirroja con sorpresa – eso significa que eres muy especial

— Esa arma y el escudo se ven increíbles Hope-chan – dijo Nana con impresión al ver a su amiga – ojala tuviera unas así

— Ni yo sé lo que hice – Hope miraba el arma y el escudo igual de impresionada – fue como si alguien me dijera que lo hiciera…

En eso, un pequeño brillo blanco surgió de entre los escombros, revelándose como salía del suelo una extraña gema blanca y ovalada la cual se colocó en frente de Hope. En eso, soltó un pequeño destello y de la gema empezó a formarse un cuerpo femenino delicado de silueta delgada que tomo forma humana, tenía el cabello en punta hacia atrás, usando un traje tipo vestido de danza con una estrella amarilla en el centro de una blusa celeste. La gema se colocó en el centro de su frente y al abrir los ojos, se apreciaba asombro en su iris celeste, para después colocar sus manos sobre su pecho como si intentara contener la emoción.

— ¡Al fin! – hablo la extraña chica en frente de Hope – había esperado por milenios, bueno tal vez no por tanto tiempo, pero estoy feliz de verla aquí, mi Diamante

— ¿Diamante? – Hope se mostró confusa y luego extraña al ver como esa chica inspeccionaba su cuerpo – eh, ¿Buscas algo en específico?

— Lo siento, pero el cuerpo de Hope-chan no es tan especial como el mío – dijo Nana con burla, recibiendo una mirada molesta de su amiga

— ¡No, no es eso! – la chica se alejó un poco mientras se mostraba ansiosa – de hecho, aunque es algo extraño y es un cuerpo totalmente humano, es perfecto para ella, ¡digo para usted, mi diamante!

— ¿Humano? ¿No eres humana? – dijo el Uzumaki que seguía en el lugar

— No, soy una "Cristal Gem", soy una Perla – la chica se colocó en frente de Hope mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo – soy su Perla, mi Diamante Rosa, estoy aquí para servirle

— ¡¿Diamante Rosa?! – Hope se impresiono al escuchar eso, para después relajarse y pensar – _Oziel tenía razón, varios universos se mezclaron con este. ¿Pero que hacia la espada de Rose aquí?_

— Responderé todas sus dudas, mi Diamante – dijo Perla con seriedad – soy su humilde sirvienta

— Primero, no quiero que me llames así, solo dime Hope – la chica le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse – y segundo, te agradeceré que me respondas mis dudas, pero dime, ¿Dónde están las demás Cristal Gems?

— Para evitar ser destruidas, todas nos ocultamos en diferentes partes de este mundo – dijo Perla mientras revelaba un holograma desde su frente – puedo intentar localizarlas, pero tomara tiempo. También debemos buscar a sus hermanas, Diamante Azul y Diamante Amarillo

— Valla, ya tienes tus propios contratos de invocación – dijo Nana muy impresionada – ojala tuviera yo el mío…

— ¡Nana-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – en eso, la voz de Tohru se escuchó desde la entrada de las ruinas

Todos salieron al exterior, donde encontraron a Tohru, Oziel y Yugito en la entrada como si estuvieran buscándolos. Al ver a Perla, Oziel se sorprendió mucho, pero al notar el arma nueva en las manos de Hope, supo que ella había sido la elegida, justo como lo había visto en la visión de Hagoromo y Hamura y en el mensaje que había recibido por parte de los hermanos Otsutsuki cuando la chica había llegado al mundo Shinobi.

— Nana-chan, ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Tohru con cierto enojo a la chica peli blanca – por un momento creí que se había perdido o que se la habían comido

— No exageres Tohru-chan – dijo Nana con un puchero mientras señalaba a Perla – encontramos a una nueva amiga y sirviente de Hope

— ¿Sirvienta? – Tohru miro a la chica gema con detalle – pues no usa las ropas de una maid como yo. Tal vez no sea una sirvienta de verdad, verdad

— ¡¿Disculpa?! Yo soy una fiel sirvienta de mi Diamante – Perla se detuvo al sentir la mirada molesta de Hope – digo, de la Señorita Hope. Y yo daría mi vida por ella

— Veo que encontraste a tus propias aliadas – dijo Oziel acercándose a Hope mientras Perla, Tohru y Nana discutían de forma graciosa

— ¿Lo planeaste verdad? – Hope vio con sospecha al caballero que solo rio de forma nerviosa – por eso querías que viniera a este lugar

— Se podría decir que sí. Espero que no te molestes

— Solo un poco – Hope le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al caballero mientras sonreía – gracias Oziel-sempai, por todo lo que haces por mi

— No es nada Hope-chan – dijo el caballero con una risita nerviosa

— Te vigilo Hope – dijo Yugito con molestia mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio – no te pases de lista

— No te preocupes Yugito-san – dijo Nana uniéndose a la conversación – después de todo, Hope-chan ya tiene a Shisui en su corazón

— ¡Él no es mi novio ni nada de eso!

Con esa reacción de molestia por parte de Hope, el grupo dio la bienvenida a una nueva aliada, que abriría las puertas a un nuevo poder para la nueva Diamante Rosa humana del grupo. Regresando a la guarida de Orochimaru, Yamato y su equipo ya habían encontrado el segundo laboratorio y se disponían a tomar todos los datos relevantes. Entre las notas encontradas, Sai descubrió unas notas de Orochimaru, revelando algo desconcertante. En todo el lugar, se sentía un gran estremecimiento debido a la pelea que mantenía Oscar con los dos rivales desconocidos. Entre los pasillos, Oscar mantenía al margen a sus rivales, quienes habían mostrado gran habilidad para el Taijutsu y jutsus elementales muy poderosos. En eso, Jishin lanzo una gran cantidad de kunai contra Oscar, los cuales pudo evitar, pero entre ellos uno logro rosar su mejilla, creándole una cortada.

— ¡Oh vamos viejo! – grito con burla el compañero de Jishin – Se supone que utilizarías tu Sharingan o Byakugan o lo que sea para esquivarlo

— No seas estúpido, el solo nos está probando para medir nuestras habilidades – Jishin saco más kunai con molestia – como odio a los sujetos que se confían demasiado de sus habilidades

— Bueno, si quieren que les muestre mi poder, eso hare – Oscar tomo un poco de la sangre que salía de su mejilla y empezó una secuencia de sellos – enfrentaran el poder del Alicornio Legendario

— No me jodas – Jishin se molestó al escuchar eso – dime que me estas mintiendo…

— **¡Jutsu de Invocación!**

Con el jutsu de Oscar, aparecieron Rarity y Fluttershy en sus formas humanas detrás del caballero, dejando a Jishin fastidiado y a su compañero con la boca abierta, para después tirarse al suelo para reír con locura.

— De todas las invocaciones posibles, de cualquier tipo – Jishin solo se palmeaba la frente con molestia – tuviste que elegirlas a ellas. Tenía que ser un brony

— Eso sí que vale oro – el otro sujeto solo se reía con locura

— Oh dios, que lugar tan lúgubre y sucio – hablo Rarity mirando el lugar con asco – sí que necesita un buen toque con más vida

— Este lugar me da miedo – Fluttershy se ocultó detrás de Oscar al sentir un gran escalofrió en el lugar – es como si algo terrorífico se ocultara en las sombras para atacarnos

— Chicas, disculpen que las llame así, pero necesito que me presten sus poderes – dijo Oscar levantando su Espada de Cristal – denme de su chakra

— Como si fuera a permitirte hacer eso – Jishin se lanzó al ataque, pero en eso, un muro de cristal apareció delante de él ¿Qué carajos?

— Es descortés interrumpir una conversación así – Rarity creo el muro con sus poderes mientras se acercaba al caballero – le ayudaremos Otaku-san

— Le ayudare en lo que pueda Otaku-san – dijo Fluttershy un poco nerviosa pero decidida

— ¡Maldita sea! – Jishin golpeaba el muro de cristal con su Haki - ¡Oye idiota, ven y haz algo…!

Antes de continuar, el compañero de Jishin rompió el muro con un solo golpe, mientras se mostraba sereno y listo para seguir luchando. Pero los dos rivales vieron como la espada de Oscar había cambiado, ahora parecía una espada de punta, como de esgrima, pero tenía un decorado de diamantes en toda la empuñadura, mientras desbordaba un brillo blanco.

— Esa arma utiliza el poder de las ponis para cambiar su forma – dijo Jishin con molestia – odio admitirlo pero es interesante

— ¡La voy a destrozar y luego la robare para mí! – el otro sujeto se lanzó al ataque para golpear al caballero

— **¡Estilo Diamante: Jutsu de Estocadas de Diamante!** – Oscar lanzo varias estocadas hacia su rival, las cuales parecían lanzar miles de agujas de diamantes que lograron adre mentar a su rival a pesar de que este uso la **Armadura Haki** para defenderse

— Idiota, no puedes perforar al diamante así de fácil – Jishin saco varios kunai mientras movía su cuello con pesadez – yo me ocupare de terminar con esto

— Eso es lo que tú crees – Oscar levanto su arma, la cual ahora cambio para convertirse en una pequeña espada de lianas verdes metálicas con una rosa en el centro - **¡Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu de Danza de Gaía!**

Del suelo empezaron a salir varios pilares de tierra que atacaron a Jishin con velocidad, que el muy apenas podía destruir, recibiendo varios golpes que lo desorientaron un poco. Por último, la tierra lo atrapo de sus brazos y piernas, capturándolo por completo. Oscar se acercó al sujeto mientras su arma regresaba a la normalidad.

— Fin del juego. Ahora hablen, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

— La pregunta no es como, sino porque – dijo Jishin con burla mientras levantaba su rostro revelando un Sharingan en su ojo derecho – y te garantizo que la respuesta no te gustara

— Pruébalo…

— Si lo pides amablemente

En eso, el compañero de Jishin apareció detrás de Oscar sin que se diera cuenta para darle una poderosa patada que lo mando lejos. Oscar se levantó con pesadez para ver que ambos sujetos ya estaban libres y que el compañero de Jishin parecía desprender vapor caliente de su cuerpo, como si usara las **Puertas de Chakra.**

— Lo dejaremos como un empate, porque no me gusta la derrota – dijo Jishin con molestia – al menos ya tenemos lo que quería nuestro jefe

— ¿Qué dices? – Oscar se estremeció al saber que había alguien más entre ellos

— ¡Nos vemos! – el compañero de Jishin levanto el brazo derecho, revelando una marca de varias líneas para después colocar sus dedos índice y medio en su frente y desaparecer

— Eso fue… tele transportación

— ¡Otaku-san! – Rarity y Fluttershy llegaron al lado del caballero para socorrerlo

— ¿Se encuentra bien? – Fluttershy lo veía con preocupación mientas revisaba su cuerpo

— Él se encuentra bien querida, después de todo es muy poderoso – dijo Rarity calmando a su amiga – pero si necesita salir de esta fea cueva lo más pronto posible

— Mejor buscamos a mi equipo…

— ¡Oscar-sensei! – en eso la voz de Sai se escuchó detrás del caballero y sus amigas

Al lugar llego Yamato y su equipo ya listos para irse, pero Sai le entrego las notas que había encontrado antes a Oscar, el cual al verlas se estremeció por completo, sabiendo que esto no presagiaba nada bueno. Mientras que en la zona donde antes estaba el Puente del Cielo y la Tierra, una gran nube de humo venenoso se extendía poco a poco por todo el bosque por cortesía de Orochimaru. Sasori intentaba escapar de la nube de veneno para alejarse de la zona. Quería escapar y olvidarse de todo, sabiendo que ya no tendría su corazón ni que podría usar chakra, era mejor que seguir sintiendo esa humillación de sentirse inferior.

En eso, escucho el serpenteo de una serpiente detrás de él que parecía seguirle la pista. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol y se cubrió la boca con la esperanza de no ser escuchado. Con miedo dio un salto hacia otro árbol mientras su anterior escondite era destruido por la gran mandíbula de la serpiente, la cual logro encontrarlo. El inmenso reptil se acercó al pelirrojo con lentitud mientras abría su inmensas fauces con la intensión de atraparlo, mientras el sentía que este sería su fin, hasta que un rugió muy extraño y potente se escuchó en todo el bosque, seguido de una explosión de fuego color violeta que lanzo a la serpiente lejos. En eso apareció Yuugure delante de Sasori para protegerlo, lo que sorprendió al niño. La serpiente se recuperó de la explosión sin sentirse intimidado, en especial cuando una segunda serpiente apareció detrás de la primera para auxiliarle en la batalla. Sasori se disponía a escapar, pero algo en su interior no le permitía abandonar al dragón que había salvado su vida.

— ¡Ahí estas! – en eso apareció Riki con su máscara puesta y al lado de Sasori - ¡Jovencito casi me causas un infarto! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

— Eso no te importa, solo déjame en paz – Sasori intento escapar de nuevo, pero el sonido de las serpientes lo detuvo

— ¿Por qué insistes en escapar? – dijo Riki retirándose la máscara, revelando una pequeña lagrima y un rostro de preocupación – no quiero que te lastimes

— ¿Por qué insistes en protegerme? ¡¿Por qué sigues fingiendo ser mi madre…?!

— Yo no finjo Sasori – el pelirrojo fue callado al recibir un abrazo por parte de la chica – yo estoy siendo sincera contigo. Y quiero probarte que mis palabras y mis sentimientos son reales

La chica reacciono al sentir como una serpiente se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella y tomando a Sasori en sus brazos salto para esquivar su ataque. Yuugure volvió a disparar para alejar a las serpientes mientras Riki dejaba a Sasori en el suelo para colocarse de nuevo la máscara, seguido de crear un **Clon de Sombra.**

— Tengo que ir a ayudar a Javier, así que mi clon protegerá – dijo Riki sonriéndole al chico pelirrojo – cuando esto termine, ya hablaremos sobre tu libertad, te lo prometo. Hasta entonces, solo mantente seguro, Pinochito-kun

Sin dejar a que Sasori respondiera a esas palabras, Riki se fue para ayudar a su compañero, dejando al ex marionetista pensando las cosas detalladamente. En otra zona, Kabuto luchaba de forma reñida contra Sasuke y Sakura, los cuales no le daban tregua al peli plateado, que a pesar de haber desarrollado nuevas técnicas y el haberse vuelto más fuerte, no lograba asestar golpe alguno contra el dúo, aunque parecía querer medir sus habilidades.

— Veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte Sasuke – dijo Kabuto con malicia – después de todo tuviste un buen motivante

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – el Uchiha se mostró molesto con las palabras de Kabuto

— Supe lo que ocurrió hace 3 años, cuando los 5 del Sonido intentaron capturarte junto con la niña dragón. El cómo Kimimaro logro dejar fuera de combate a tu compañera y luego fue revivida por tu sensei

Con cada palabra de Kabuto, Sasuke apretaba la mandíbula, mientras Sakura solo fruncía el ceño al saber lo que pretendía su enemigo.

— Debe sentirse mal ¿verdad? Ese sentimiento de inferioridad, de debilidad. Saber que pudiste hacer mucho y que no tenías la habilidad para ello. Eres patético Sasuke, nunca tendrás la fuerza necesaria para protegerla, ni a ella ni a los seres que te importan

— … jejejeje – Sasuke bajo la mirada mientras sonreía con burla para después burlarse de Kabuto – ¡Jajajaja!

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Kabuto solo se impaciento al escuchar las risas de Sasuke

— Si, tienes razón, me sentí inferior en todo ese tiempo – Sasuke miro a Sakura para sonreírle – pero estos 3 años aprendí muchas cosas de mi. Y supongo que también tu aprendiste mucho de tu derrota

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Supe lo que ocurrió, cuando te enfrentaste a Naruto y a Hinata – al escuchar eso, Kabuto no pudo evitar sostener su brazo derecho donde había recibido la técnica que lo lesiono, gesto que Sasuke pudo notar - ¿Es doloroso no? Que unos jóvenes te hayan derrotado a ti, alguien que se pasa su vida entera al lado de uno de los 3 Sanín Legendarios, y ser derrotado

— Es verdad – Sakura se unió a la conversación, entendiendo el objetivo de su novio – quizás yo fui derrotada por Kimimaro, pero al menor luche con valor y nunca renuncie. En cambio tú, fuiste humillado y aun así, no se ve que hayas mejorado para nada

— Cállense – Kabuto solo apretó los puños con ira – yo soy la mano derecha de Lord Orochimaru y seré quien obtenga el legado de su poder…

— Yo lo dudo – Sasuke sonrió con burla levantando su arma – solo eres un perro faldero que se esconde debajo de la sombra de esa serpiente rastrera

— ¡Cállense malditos!

Kabuto no pudo mantenerse en control y se lanzó a cortar a Sasuke con su **Bisturí de Chakra,** pero la mano de Kabuto no pudo perforar el tórax del **Susanoo** que apareció gracias al **Mangekyo Sharingan** de Sasuke. Antes de poder retroceder, Sakura le propino un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago a Kabuto, lanzándolo lejos y destruyendo varios árboles en el proceso. La pareja planeaba capturarlo, pero la explosión de un poderoso árbol llamo su atención. Sasuke y Sakura decidieron averiguar que ocurría, descubriendo el lugar donde luchaba Javier contra Orochimaru. En la zona, todo se veía destruido, mientras Javier caminaba entre los escombros de árboles partidos, mientras de su arma destellaban relámpagos y en su cuerpo se apreciaba el **Nivel 1 del Modo Sabio Dragón.** En eso, varias serpientes surgieron del suelo y se lanzaron contra el caballero, el cual las partió con facilidad mientras seguía soltando relámpagos desde su arma.

— ¡Miserables Serpientes! – grito Javier con enojo - ¡Tráiganme a Orochimaru!

— Relájate Javier – Riki llego al lugar aun con su máscara – no puede ocultarse por siempre. Además, tenemos ventaja sobre el

— Aun así, no quiero que se nos escape

Las palabras de Javier se detuvieron cuando vieron una gran serpiente salir de la tierra y desde su boca surgió Orochimaru que se lanzó sobre Riki para asestarle un ataque peligroso con su **Espada Kusanagi.**

— ¡Ya eres mía!

— **¡Estilo Kitsune: Jutsu Salto Ying-Yang!** – antes de poder asestar el golpe, un destello pequeño y amarillo salto sobre Orochimaru y le propino varios golpes en todo su cuerpo, terminando con un fuerte golpe que lo estampo contra el suelo

— ¡Bien hecho Kuzunoha! – Riki felicito a la pequeña Kitsune que aterrizo frente suyo

— Kuzunoha cumplirá su misión y protegerá a la señorita Riki – hablo la kitsune con seriedad

— ¡Yo también puedo luchar! – al lugar llego Kunou liberando un destello rojo de todo su cuerpo - **¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu de Saetas de Kitsune!**

La pequeña kitsune lanzo una inmensa cantidad de llamaradas hacia Orochimaru, pero el Sanín sonrió con malicia mientras invocaba a **Rashomon** para protegerse de la técnica de fuego. Aunque la técnica fue detenida, la invocación fue chamuscada casi por completo por la técnica de fuego.

— ¡Oye, eso es trampa! – la pequeña kitsune daba saltitos molestos por como fallo su técnica

— Kuzunoha te felicita porque la intensidad de tu jutsu se hizo más grande

— Kuzunoha-chan tiene razón – dijo Riki llegando al lado de sus kitsunes – además, esa puerta es invencible

— Nunca podrán atravesar mi defensa más grande – dijo Orochimaru con malicia mientras la puerta desaparecía

— ¡¿Me estas retando?! – Javier levanto los brazos de forma altanera mientras aceptaba el desafío – pagaras ese error, **¡Jutsu de Invocación!**

Detrás de Javier apareció Hermos, el cual se inclinó detrás de Javier mientras este aplicaba chakra en su cuerpo para que este se transformara. Al momento, Orochimaru mordió sus pulgares con malicia mientras se preparaba para cualquier ataque que fuera a realizar su oponente.

— ¡¿Quieres jugar?! ¡Bien entonces juguemos! – hablo Javier sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos - ¡Saluda a mi pequeño amiguito el **Cañón Cohete Hermos**!

Hermos se había convertido en un poderoso lanzacohetes que estaba listo para disparar. Al momento de ver esa extraña arma, Orochimaru no lo pensó dos veces e invoco su **Triple Rashomon** para detener cualquier ataque. Javier acumulaba una gran cantidad de chakra mientras apuntaba. Disparo un poderoso ataque que fácilmente se comparaba con una **Biju dama.** La técnica fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir las tres puertas y crear una poderosa explosión que estremeció todo el bosque y quizás más allá de lo que se pudiera ver. Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron a la zona al ver cómo había terminado la explosión y detrás de ellos estaban Sasori y Yuugure con el clon de Riki, el cual desapareció para que todos se acercaran al grupo.

— Gracias Hermos – Javier se despedía de su dragón, el cual había regresado a la normalidad para después desaparecer en una nube de humo

— Kuzunoha puede sentir la presencia de ese ser en la zona – la pequeña Kitsune miraba a todos lados – Kuzunoha sabe que sobrevivió a ese ataque

— Es obvio que sobrevivió – dijo Riki con seriedad – ese sujeto es experto en escapar en la mejor de las situaciones

— Es difícil de creer que haya sobrevivido a esa técnica – dijo Sakura llegando al lugar - ¿Lo buscaremos?

— Es mejor capturarlo y dejar que escape de nuevo – dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan – no debe estar muy lejos de aquí

— Te diré algo Sasuke – dijo Javier levantando su hacha – algo que debes saber de los sujetos como Orochimaru es que siempre comenten dos errores. El primero, en su momento de desesperación, harán algo estúpido

— ¿Y cuál es el segundo error? – pregunto Sasori un poco intrigado

— Que siempre intentara atacar al débil del grupo…

De repente, Orochimaru apareció desde el suelo, dispuesto a capturar a Sasori, pero Riki reacciono fácilmente y lanzo sus armas contra el Sanín, clavándoselas en el pecho. Una vez inmovilizado, Javier cargo una gran cantidad de chakra de rayo en su arma y la lanzo contra el Sanín, justo en su pecho. El arma lo empujo contra un árbol, dejándolo clavado e inmóvil. Una vez que la conmoción se calmó, todos veían al Sanín que parecía estar muerto, mientras su pecho solo sangraba por la gran herida causada por el arma.

— Debemos ser cuidadosos – dijo Sasuke levantando su arma al igual que Sakura – él puede hacer esa **Muda de Piel** y regresar

— Tranquilo, nuestras armas tienen sellos especiales – dijo Riki retirándose su máscara – neutralizan ese tipo de jutsus. En pocas palabras está muerto

Desde el bosque, Kabuto empezó a surgir a paso lento y muy cansado y herido por la batalla contra Sakura y Sasuke. Observo a lo lejos la escena de la pelea y solo pudo ajustarse los anteojos con tranquilidad, como si esperara que otra cosa surgiera. En eso, vio como un equipo ninja llegaba a la zona, el cual se trataba de Oscar y su equipo.

— ¡Javier, Riki! – grito Oscar corriendo con desesperación

— Oh valla, llegaron antes de los esperado – dijo Javier con burla – se perdieron la pelea del siglo…

— ¡No está muerto! – grito el caballero Alicornio con desesperación - ¡Él es…!

En eso, una gran nube de veneno surgió del frente donde estaba Orochimaru. Los ninjas se apartaron para evitar la nube. En eso, empezaron a escuchar pasos lentos que salían de la nube, seguidos de una risita que fue aumentando a una carcajada de locura. Al despejarse la nube de humo, todos vieron con sorpresa y miedo a Orochimaru, que caminaba hacia sus enemigos, aun con el arma de Javier en su pecho, pero sin inmutarse o al menos presentar dolor.

— ¿Qué significa esto? – Riki no daba crédito a lo que veía

— Es curioso, ¿Verdad? – Orochimaru se relamía los labios mientras en sus ojos se apreciaba locura – como una experiencia cercana a la muerte cambia todo tu panorama. Lo bueno de esto, es que aprendes a ya no temerle más – el Sanín metió su mano entre sus ropas, sacando un colgante plateado – en especial, cuando la muerte ya no puede tocarte nunca mas

Todos vieron con sorpresa y miedo un medallón del culto de Jashin, igual al que usaba Hidan, lo que significaba una cosa, Orochimaru era inmortal. El arma de Javier cayó al suelo, mientras Orochimaru sanaba sus heridas gracias a sus habilidades.

— Es una lástima que Oziel no esté aquí para ver tan maravilloso poder que adquirí – dijo Orochimaru con malicia – pero, ya llegara el momento en que lo vea con sus propios ojos y que experimente el miedo que me hizo sufrir antes

— Tal vez seas inmortal, pero aún podemos cortarte y empaquetarte para llevarte – dijo Javier recuperando su arma, mientras sus compañeros se preparaban para pelear

— Es verdad, pero no lo lograran – el cuerpo de Orochimaru empezó a convertirse en miles de serpientes que desaparecían en pequeñas explosiones de humo - ¡Ahora nadie puede detenerme!

Javier y Oscar lanzaron técnicas de fuego y Rayo hacia las serpientes para destruirlas, pero fueron en vano. Orochimaru había desaparecido. Su misión había fracasado de la manera más amarga y terrible. Unas horas después en la guarida de Orochimaru, el Sanín reía con locura mientras miraba con lujo de detalle su cuerpo, el cual ya no podía morir. Desde el fondo del lugar, Kabuto veía el comportamiento de su superior con seriedad mientras revisaba todo el laboratorio, pues muchas de las muestras y notas habían desaparecido. En eso, aparecieron Jishin junto a su compañero y detrás de ellos un tercer sujeto encapuchado, el cual desbordaba un aura de intimidación y poder que Kabuto sentía en todo su cuerpo.

— Valla, se nota que no se le subió la locura a la cabeza – hablo con sarcasmo Jishin

— Cuida tus palabras, es obvio para Lord Orochimaru está extasiado por lo ocurrido…

— O perdona secretario – dijo el compañero de Jishin con burla – es que se ve como un verdadero loco

— Daniel tiene razón – dijo Jishin con burla

— Para tu información, soy la mano derecha de Lord Orochimaru – Kabuto miro con molestia a los sujetos frente suyo

— Y dime, ¿Cuánto te paga Orochimaru por ser su "Mano derecha" – Jishin se mofo al ver el rostro molesto del peli plateado – debes sentirte orgullos de ser su "mano derecha" en todos estos años

— ¡Maldito hijo de…!

— ¡Ya basta! – la voz del tercer sujeto fue suficiente para callar a todos – bien, cumplimos con nuestra parte Orochimaru, ahora te toca cumplir la tuya

— Que osado eres Sebas-kun – dijo Orochimaru con burla mirando al tercer sujeto – pero darme la inmortalidad fue un riesgo muy grande. ¿Qué me impide matarlos ahora mismo?

— Déjame recordarte quien fue quien te dio el secreto de la inmortalidad – Sebas solo lo miro de forma desafiante mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba un Rinnegan – y puedo quitártela con facilidad

— Bien dicho – Orochimaru solo cerro los ojos mientras sonreía con satisfacción – Kabuto, dáselos

— Como ordene – Kabuto saco de entre sus ropas un pergamino y se lo entrego a Jishin – este es el contrato de las "víboras" que solicitaste

— Sigo sin entender la diferencia entre una serpiente y una víbora – dijo Daniel al lado de su compañero

— Y nunca lo entenderás – Jishin solo observaba el pergamino con seriedad

— En este lugar se encuentra un santuario donde pueden forjarles las armas que desean – hablo Kabuto entregando un mapa a Daniel

— ¡Oh si, ven con papi! – Daniel solo miraba el mapa con emoción – ya quiero tener mi arma nueva

— Este es el lugar donde se supone que habitan "Los Marginados" – hablo Kabuto entregando un último mapa a Sebas – los dragones que desertaron del Clan Dragón. No hemos podido corroborar su presencia pero…

— Es suficiente para mí – Sebas tomo el mapa para empezar a marcharse – solo te aconsejo Orochimaru, que no bajes la guarida. El Ninja Dragón eventualmente encontrara la forma de arrebatarte esa inmortalidad

— No si me hago más poderoso que el – dijo Orochimaru con malicia – te garantizo que nadie se atreverá a desafiarme

— Aun si no puedes morir, tu cuerpo no es perfecto – Sebas empezó a irse mientras tomaba el anillo de Akatsuki que pertenecía a Orochimaru – ahora si nos disculpas, debemos ir en búsqueda de nuestro siguiente objetivo. Pain y Akatsuki

Orochimaru reía mientras seguía disfrutando de su inmortalidad, mientras Sebas, Jishin y Daniel se retiraban ya con sus planes listos. Unos días después, en Konoha las cosas se ponían tensas en el ambiente. Los primeros en regresar a Konoha fueron el equipo de captura de Orochimaru y seguidos de ellos el equipo de Oziel. Esa tarde, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, se sentía un peligroso instinto lleno de ira mientras se escuchaban golpes y estruendos en todo el lugar. En el centro de todo eso, Oziel golpeaba el suelo con ira mientras sus compañeros, Yugito y Kanna solo podían observar con impotencia.

— ¡Maldita sea! – Oziel golpeaba el suelo agrietándolo con cada golpe - ¡Maldita serpiente de mierda!

— Veo que si le afecto – dijo Javier al lado de Oscar que solo asentía con seriedad

— ¡Debí matarlo cuando pude! – el ninja dragón solo apretaba los puños con ira haciendo que sus manos sangraran – no quise hacerlo, le tuve misericordia… fue mi error

— No te sientas mala Oziel – Nana se acercó al lado del caballero para tratar de consolarlo – no pudiste saberlo

— Nana-chan tiene razón. Recuerda que todo es diferente ahora – Riki se colocó a su lado con tranquilidad – además, todos estamos aquí para solucionar este problema. Lo arreglaremos a como dé lugar

— Y si no podemos matarlo, solo lo cortaremos en muchos pedacitos y lo empaquetamos como carne de hamburguesa – dijo Javier con tranquilidad

— Lo que me preocupa más son esos dos sujetos que estaban en la guarida de Orochimaru – dijo Oscar – solo sé que uno de ellos se llama Jishin y el otro tenía unas marcas en su brazo derecho. El tercero es desconocido

— ¿Estas segura que no había ningún chico oculto en tu departamento Hope-chan? – pregunto Nana con una risita a su amiga

— ¡Por última vez, que no había nadie más en mi departamento!

— Solo queda prepararse – dijo Oziel con seriedad mientras Yugito y Kanna le ayudaban a levantarse – todos deben entrenar al máximo. Javier, Riki, necesito hacerme esa cirugía lo más pronto posible

— La prepararemos de inmediato – Javier ajusto sus lentes con tranquilidad – por ahora, tomemos un descanso, que todos nos merecemos uno

Con eso en mente, todos regresaron a su hogar con tranquilidad. Riki estaba pensando en lo ocurrido hace unos días en la misión y en la insistencia de Sasori por querer ser libre. Tal vez ella no estaba lista para ser su madre o incluso para cuidar de alguien como él. Pero no quería rendirse, se lo había prometido a la Abuela Chiyo, que lo cuidaría y criaría en un mejor futuro. Llego a su departamento y recordó que no había comprado la cena, cosa que la frustro aún más. Cuando se disponía a crear un **Clon de Sombra** para que fuera a comprar algo de comer, detecto un delicioso aroma que provenía del interior de su casa. Entro con tranquilidad y se sorprendió al descubrir un gran banquete en el comedor mientras Yuugure traía platos y cubiertos desde la cocina con mucho cuidado de no romper nada. La pelirroja se asomó a la cocina y vio con sorpresa que era Sasori quien cocinaba.

— Llegas tarde, creí que tu reunión seria breve – dijo Sasori con seriedad terminando de preparar un último platillo

— ¿Qué es todo esto? – Riki miraba la variedad de platillos con mucha sorpresa

— Es la cena, ¿Qué más podría ser? – dijo Sasori con molestia

— Pero creí que…

— Ya que tú no sabes cocinar, es mejor que yo lo haga a partir de ahora. Pero como no sabía qué tipo de platillo cocinarte, te prepare varios platillos. Así que espero que no te pongas quisquillosa con…

Riki abrazo con mucho cariño al pelirrojo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sentía todo su cariño, aunque Sasori estaba demasiado avergonzado, en especial al sentir los pechos de la chica sobre su cuerpo.

— Te quiero mucho Pinochito-kun, eres un gran niño

— No digas eso, no es como si te tomara afecto después de lo ocurrido – dijo Sasori avergonzado mientras se alejaba un poco con los brazos cruzados

— Pinochito-kun, ¿Puedes llamarme Oka-san?

— N-no me pidas algo así – Sasori solo se ruborizo mientras Riki le miraba de forma suplicante – si quieres que haga eso, debes ayudarme a hacer nuevas marionetas para que pueda defenderme. No quiero ser una víctima nuevamente si voy a acompañarte en tus misiones

— Es un trato, ¿entonces…?

— Gracias… Oka-san

— ¡Kya, que adorable se escuchó eso! – Riki solo pudo besar su frente, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara más que el tono de su cabello

— ¡No hagas eso! ¡Y no esperes que te llame así enfrente de otras personas! – Sasori solo se apartó con vergüenza cruzando de nuevo los brazos – Vamos a cenar que se enfría

— Es una buena idea Pinochito-kun

Con los ánimos renovados, Riki se dispuso a tener una agradable cena con su hijo y su dragón. A pesar de lo ocurrido, sabía que el panorama no estaría oscuro por siempre.

 **Solo se necesitaba ser positiva ante la adversidad…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Saludos a todos los lectores**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza. Espero que disfruten este cap y que sigan apoyando esta historia. La Trama se hace mas profunda y espero que sea de su agrado**

 **Tambien los invito a brindar su apoyo a nuestra campaña:**

 **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Sin mas, les agradezco su paciencia. Esperen prontas actualizaciones.**

 **Que tengan un buen dia compañeros y amigos**

 **Empero92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	8. Equipo invasor en movimiento

**Lectura de Reviews:**

 **Riki: Saludos a todos. Aqui la poderosa Riki Uzumaki, lista para la lectura de reviews. Me acompañan dos de mis pequeños consentidos. Mi adorable Pinochito-kun**

 **Sasori: No me llames asi en frente de ellos (Mirando al publico) Hola**

 **Riki: Y tambien nos acompaña la adorable Yuna-chan**

 **Yuna: Hoooaaaaa! Me llamo Yuna Uzumaki, y hoy voy a leel leviews, de velas!**

 **Riki: Kya! Eres tan adorable! (La abraza pegandola a sus mejillas mientras Yuna suelta risitas)**

 **Sasori: A este paso no terminaremos. Mejor empecemos ya**

 **Riki: Tranquilo Pinochito, se que no te gusta que te dejen esperando. Empecemos entonces. Yuna-chan, ¿puedes traer la bolsa de reviews?**

 **Yuna: Hai! (llevando con sus manitas una bolsa con papelitos para sacar una) el plimel leview es de Akihito88. Glacias pol felicital a mi helmano!**

 **Riki: Si que fue una fiesta divertida**

 **Sasori: El siguiente es (mirando el papel) es tuyo Oka-san. ¿Cuantos alias posees?**

 **Riki: Eso es clasificiado para ti Pinochito (desviando la mirada con nervios)**

 **Sasori: Como sea, es otra felicitacion para Naruto. El siguiente es de Sebas602, aunque detesto que la gente se tarde mucho en hacer las cosas, se te perdona tu felicitacion tardia**

 **Yuna: Mi tulno! (sacando otro comentario) es de sayuri1707. ¡Si quieles leel, pues lee! (Risitas de la pequeña)**

 **Riki: Creo que lo decia porque queria leer mas de esta historia (Sacando otro papel) el siguiente es de Nekomoriuzumaki27. Tienes razon querido lector, Naruto si que se lleva la gloria por todo lo que hizo. O hara en este caso**

 **Sasori: Ahora quedan los reviews del capitulo anterior. El primero nuevamente es de Sebas602, y aclaro que la unica que puede llamarme Pinocho, es Oka-san (mirando la mirada tierna de Yuna) y tal vez la pequeña. ¡Nadie mas!**

 **Yuna: ¡Yupi! Me toca (sacando otro review) el siguiente es de dante21, cleo que no le gusto el capitulo**

 **Riki: No es eso, solo que tiene sus leves inconformidades**

 **Sasori: Acabemos con esto, que se tarda demasiado (buscando mas reviews) otro tuyo Oka-san... (se sonroja al leer lo que dice sobre él) ... que vergonzoso**

 **Riki: ¡Oh vamos Pinochito-kun! (Riki rie con cariño) Es que te quiero mucho**

 **Yuna: Yo tambien quielo a Pinochito-kun**

 **Sasori: Como sea (les da la espalda totalmente avergonzado)**

 **Riki: Yo leere los ultimos (sacando los ultimos reviews) el primero es de Akihito88, y de nuevo agradecemos tus deseos. Creeme que Oziel se apena mucho cuando le dejan cometarios asi. Por ultimo esta el de Rex559, respetamos tu comentario, pero a forma de peticion, solo ten paciencia. No somos inmortales ni nada de eso. Y con respecto a Orochimaru, te garantizo que no es por culto a Jashin, sino por lo que le ofrece**

 **Sasori: Terminamos. Ahora quisiera descansar un poco**

 **Riki: Vamos a comer algo. disfruten la lectura. Despidete Yuna-chan**

 **Yuna: Adios Lectoles!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: "Equipo invasor en movimiento: el mes de recuperación empieza"**

Un rugido estridente estremeció la caverna en donde se encontraban tres individuos refugiados. En medio de un amplio campo de batalla, se veía a Sebas, un sujeto de cabellos negros y aspecto serio, que observaba la pelea de entrenamiento entre sus compañeros. De un lado estaba Jishin, el cual se veía muy agotado, pero no parecía tener ningún golpe, más bien parecía que hubiera luchado por días enteros; por otro lado estaba Daniel, el cual se veía divertido ante la pelea y parecía no estar agotado mientras alzaba los puños a forma de boxeo. Lo interesante del lugar, es que era una caverna llena de dragones, los cuales se veían muy intimidantes y llenos de heridas de batallas pasadas. Jishin apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y se lanzo de nuevo a luchar contra su compañero. Pero cada golpe o puñetazo era interceptado con facilidad por Daniel, el cual solo se emocionaba con cada golpe que bloqueaba y luego desviaba. La fuerza de Daniel era superior a la de su rival, pero Jishin no soportaba la arrogancia de su compañero. En un movimiento rápido, se colocó detrás de Daniel y logro inmovilizar sus brazos con una llave, para después derrumbarlo y colocarse sobre el.

— Que tramposo – susurro Daniel con pesar – sabes que aún no sé cómo zafarme de estas llaves

— Tu súper fuerza no te salvara de este tipo de situaciones – dijo Jishin apretando más el agarre – así que mejor ríndete

— Ahora que lo mencionas – Daniel borro su sonrisa para poner una expresión intimidante – puedo usar mi súper fuerza para destrozarte los brazos

— No si antes lo hago yo primero…

— ¡Ya basta! – Sebas se levanto mientras sacaba un pergamino de entre sus cosas – es suficiente practica por hoy

— Ya estaba por usar todo mi poder – Daniel fue liberado de su agarre, mientras Jishin giraba sus brazos con molestia

— ¿Ahora que hacemos? – Jishin se agacho para que una víbora se subiera por su brazo hasta su hombro – desconocemos mucho del plan del Ninja Dragón. Fue listo para evitar publicar más en sus relatos

— Sabía que debía mandarle mensajes privados para que me contara más de sus planes – Daniel solo bufo con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— No será necesario si nos ponemos a buscar por nuestra propia cuenta – mientras Sebas hablaba, un inmenso dragón se colocaba detrás suyo

— ¿QUÉ PLANEAS ENTONCES HUMANO?

El Dragón que se colocó detrás de Sebas tenía un cuerpo cubierto de escamas negras en la parte superior y rojas en la parte inferior. Lo más característico de este dragón, es que podía mantenerse de pie con sus patas traseras, teniendo más rasgos humanoides en su forma dragón.

— NOS PROBASTE TUS HABILIDADES HUMANO – hablo el dragón con seriedad – PERO DUDAMOS QUE TU PROMESA SE CUMPLA

— Ten paciencia Helios, yo soy un hombre de palabra – hablo Sebas con una risita – a cambio de prestarme su fuerza y sus secretos, yo les ayudare a tomar venganza de los dragones que los desterraron de su hogar, sobre todo de tu hermano que te traiciono

— ESE MSERABLE DE DRAGONOID, ¡ME LAS PAGARA!

— Ahora bien, nosotros averiguaremos lo que podamos – dijo Sebas entregando un pergamino a Jishin – Daniel y yo iremos a Konoha y nos infiltraremos para conseguir información relevante, antes de poder buscar a Akatsuki

— ¿Y yo que? ¿Quieres que me quede aquí haciendo de tonto?

— En el pergamino encontraras la ubicación de lo que querías. Además tendrás suficiente tiempo para desenvolver tus habilidades nuevas con tus víboras

— Además, nosotros haremos la misión aburrida – dijo Daniel con burla y sarcasmo – yo tendré que sacrificarme e ir a comer Ramen de Ichiraku en Konoha. Pobre de mi

— Infeliz – Jishin tomo el pergamino y lo guardo entre sus cosas - ¿Qué hay sobre nuestras armas?

— Al término de esta misión, ya estarán listas – Sebas coloco su brazo en el hombro de Daniel para irse – nos veremos en unos días

— ¡Adiós compañero! ¡Diviértete en el país del té! – se despidió Daniel desapareciendo en un destello

— Idiotas – Jishin solo abrió el pergamino viendo la imagen de una extraña fruta color purpura con líneas que parecían gotas de agua – hora de ir por mi poder

Mientras tanto en el Hospital de Konoha, sobre una camilla en una habitación de paciente, Oziel se encontraba leyendo unos cuantos pergaminos, mientras a su lado, Yugito y Kanna le hacían compañía en sus propias lecturas. Pero las chicas no podían evitar soltar risitas al ver como el caballero sufría escalofríos por lo que sucedería dentro de unas horas.

— Relájate cariño, no te pasara nada – dijo Yugito mientras posaba su mano sobre el brazo de su prometido – recuerda que ya todo está bien planeado

— Aun me estoy sintiendo nervioso – dijo el caballero respirando profundamente

— No te preocupes papi – Kanna solo rio mientras miraba al caballero – recuerda que Javier-sensei dirigirá la operación

— Y eso solo me pone más nervioso – Oziel solo pudo tragar duro con miedo

En eso, la puerta se abrió, por donde entraron Javier, Sakura, Ino y unos cuantos enfermeros y doctores mas. Yugito y Kanna se apartaron, pues era necesario para la explicación.

— Bien, el procedimiento abarcara toda la caja torácica del paciente – Javier saco una pequeña varita metálica con la que presionaba el cuerpo – empezaremos con una abertura en el pecho

— ¡Auch! – Oziel protesto al sentir los golpecitos en su cuerpo mientras las enfermeras anotaban la información que proporcionaba Javier

— Al abrir, realizaremos una rehabilitación muscular con **Ninjutsu Medico** – Javier seguía con los golpecitos señalando el corazón – empezaremos con el corazón, luego los pulmones…

— ¡Auch, eso duele! – Oziel solo se quejaba de los golpecitos que le daba el medico

— Después de eso, seguirán los músculos de brazos, piernas – Javier seguía golpeando cada parte con velocidad – y terminamos con el cierre y con galletitas. ¿alguna duda?

— Pregunta – dijo Sakura levantando la mano - ¿Hay algún riesgo en la operación?

— No si se es cuidadoso. No queremos quitarle la "hombría" a nuestro paciente

— ¡¿Mi qué?! – Oziel se cubrió ante las palabras de Javier

— Pregunta – la siguiente fue Ino - ¿Puede darnos asesorías para futuras cirugías?

— Doy clases los martes, no cobro mucho – dijo Javier guardando su varilla metálica – ya tenemos todos los preparativos, el paciente debe estar en reposo un día entero. Sin nada que altere su cuerpo

— Entendí doctor – Yugito solo desvió la mirada con molestia al entender la indirecta del doctor

— Es todo chicas, mañana tendremos cirugía – Javier se despidió de las enfermeras que salieron de la habitación – valla, es la primera vez que dirigió una cirugía

— Eso no me ayuda a calmarme – dijo Oziel aún más nervioso – pero confió en ti Javier

— Tranquilo amigo, no pasara nada – dijo Javier con tranquilidad – tu déjalo todo en mis manos

— … por si acaso, Yugito ¿Ya está mi testamento?

— Ya tengo tus cinco copias por si acaso – dijo la rubia con una risita

En una zona remota de la aldea, Daniel y Sebas aparecían gracias a la habilidad del primero. Ambos retiraron sus capas, revelando ropas normales de civiles para mezclarse con los aldeanos.

— Nos veremos en unas horas aquí – dijo Sebas con tranquilidad mientras sonreía sutilmente – será divertido ver la aldea de la Hoja como los fans que somos

— Por mí no hay problema, pero primero quiero probar el Ramen de Ichiraku – dijo Daniel con un bostezo de aburrimiento – sinceramente hubiera preferido algo más serio

— ¿Lo dice el sujeto que disfruta barrer el piso con sus adversarios? Recuerda que necesitamos…

— Información, lo sé. Además, ya reconocieron a Jishin, tu y yo somos desconocidos, así que lo entiendo

Ambos invasores se separaron y se mezclaron en la aldea. Sebas iba tranquilo por las calles viendo todo con normalidad, sobre todo a los dragones. Se sentía un poco molesto, una aldea llena de paz, sentía la buena vibra que la intervención de Oziel había creado. Entonces empezó a sentir esos sentimientos negativos, " _¿Por qué él fue elegido?", "¿Qué lo hace tan especial?", "¿Por qué no fui yo?"._ Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver una gran pila de papeles y libros que eran cargados por una silueta femenina con dificultad. En eso, la pila de papeles esta por colapsar seguido por el gritito de una chica, pero todos son interceptados por Sebas que los sostiene con una mano con facilidad.

— Necesita tener cuidado señorita…

— Gracias joven, me ayudo con…

Sebas se impresiono al descubrir que la mujer no era otra que Shizune, la cual se veía agotada, pero mostrando una mirada linda a sus ojos. Shizune por otro lado no pudo evitar sentirse apenada al hacer contacto visual con quien le ayudo, sobretodo porque lo encontró muy apuesto a pesar de que era demasiado joven para ella.

— ¿Necesita que le ayude con estos papeles? – Sebas señalo la gran pila sin soltarlos un poco

— No podría molestarlo con esto. Después de todo es mi responsabilidad llevarlos – dijo Shizune poniéndose de pie para retomar su camino

— No es ninguna molestia para mí, el deber de un caballero es ayudar a toda damisela en peligro

— Muchas gracias por sus palabras. Me llamo Shizune, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Me llamo Sebas, es un placer saber su nombre – Sebas noto la mirada tierna en la mujer, sobre todo en lo bella que era a sus ojos – entonces, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

— Bueno, necesito llevar estos reportes al hospital – Shizune levanto uno mas que si había caído al suelo – por poco y pierdo este muy importante

— Permítame, yo lo llevo…

Sebas se sorprendió al ver que ese papel tenía una fotografía de Oziel y hablaba de un procedimiento médico que necesitaba recibir con urgencia.

— Guíeme por favor Shizune-chan, usted sabe dónde está el hospital – Sebas coloco el papel entre las carpetas para leerlo después

— ¿No eres de la aldea?

— No, vengo de paso. Aunque si me necesita para algo, vendré mas seguido

— Que atento eres Sebas-san, eres muy amable conmigo – Shizune se ruborizo ante las palabras del sujeto a su lado - ¿Y de que Aldea provienes?

— Una muy lejana, es lo que le puedo asegurar. Vine aquí movido por la curiosidad. Tal vez puedas mostrarme algunos lugares interesantes de este lugar

— Eso me gustaría

Ajena a las verdaderas intenciones del sujeto a su lado, Shizune lo guio al hospital de Konoha. Casi siendo medio día, Daniel se encontraba en las afueras de la Aldea. Después de haber degustado una gran cantidad de tazones de Ramen, decidió pasear un poco por los alrededores. A decir verdad, no estaba muy interesado en buscar información sobre sus enemigos o rivales, solo quería aprovechar la oportunidad de estar en un nuevo mundo diferente y ajeno. Uno donde pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Aunque no viajo solo, sus compañeros tenían sus propios ideales y los respetaba, pero incluso él sabía que hacer las cosas solo no funcionaría. Después de todo, Oziel tuvo que traer más aliados a su cruzada. Recordando eso, pensó que lo mejor sería buscar a los aliados del Ninja Dragón para indagar en sus debilidades. En eso, sintió una sensación fría en los alrededores, así que se dirigió a una zona más profunda del bosque.

Llego a una zona con un rio que parecía estar un poco congelado y rio arriba había una cascada, la cual parecía estar congelada. Pero lo mas impresionante fue ver a una chica caminando sobre ella. Los pasos sobre la cascada eran lentos y parecían intentar congelar el agua con cada paso, aunque no parecía tener mucho éxito y corría el riesgo de caer.

— Un… poco mas – la chica de cabellos blancos intentaba caminar por la cascada, pero se le veía molesta – debo… ser más fuerte

— _Se va a caer_ – pensó Daniel con burla, pero algo no le impedía irse, quería verla – _no te rindas_

— Un… poco mas… - la chica intento dar otro paso, pero por desgracia resbalo con su propio hielo y empezó a caer - ¡Kyaaaa!

En eso, la chica siente una ligera corriente de viento, seguido de algo sosteniéndola. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en los brazos de un sujeto de cabello negro y con una sonrisa de alivio.

— Valla, por poco y no la cuentas – dijo Daniel con un suspiro de tranquilidad – estuviste a casi nada de darte un chapuzón frio

— Gra-gracias – la chica no pudo ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas mientras se acomodaba el cabello – creo que no estaba del todo concentrada

— Eso se nota – Daniel aparto un mechón mas de su rostro para ver sus ojos, los cuales se conectaron con los suyos mutuamente – me llamo Daniel

— Me llamo Daniela, pero puedes decirme Nana

— Nana-chan, que lindo nombre – Daniel bajo del árbol donde se encontraba y bajo con delicadeza a la chica – y dime, ¿Qué te tiene tan atormentada?

— Bueno, no eh tenido un buen día – la chica se sentó a la sombra de un árbol a lo que el chico le acompaño – y no creo que te interese saberlo

— ¿Y porque no? Si puedo ayudarte con algo, lo intentare lo mas que pueda

— Gracias, eres muy amable – la chica sonrió con cariño mientras veía al sujeto a su lado – bueno, te contare lo que me paso...

 **Flashback**

Nana salía de su habitación muy animada, pues quería aprovechar el día después del viajecito a la Isla del Remolino y deseaba divertirse un poco en la aldea. Al salir a la sala, vio que las cosas estaban un poco alborotadas.

— ¡Amatista! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas tus montes de cosas en la sala?! – se escuchó a Perla en la sala con molestia – recuerda que tus cosas van en el patio de atrás, no en la sala

— Relájate Perla, solo quiero ver cuáles son más interesantes de apilar – hablo una chica recostada en la sala con tranquilidad

Nana vio a una de las recién llegadas que Hope había traído hace unos días, una chica bajita, casi como su amiga. Su piel era purpura y tenía una cabellera lavanda pálida muy larga y alborotada. Usaba unos pants pegados negros con unos cortes en forma de estrellas en sus rodillas; llevaba una blusa blanca de tirantes y en su pecho se apreciaba una gema de color morada.

— En la casa de la señorita Hope y de Nana no puedes hacer tu basurero personal – dijo Perla recogiendo unas cosas del suelo – ya suficiente tengo con los inventos defectuoso de Peridot…

— ¡Ya te escuche! – grito una voz infantil desde el patio

— Relájate Perla, no es para tanto – al lugar llego Hope con ropas deportivas – así se siente más animada la casa

— Hope-chan tiene razón – dijo Nana que vio llegar a su amiga – además, son divertidos los inventos de Peridot-chan

— ¿Lo ves? Alguien aquí si aprecia mis inventos

Detrás de las chicas llego una chica casi de la misma altura de Amatista. Su piel era verde y tenía un peinado en punta hacia arriba. En su pecho se veía una silueta con forma de estrella y en su frente, la cual parecía estar cubierta con un visor transparente, estaba una gema con forma triangular de color verde.

— Pero no es excusa para que dejes parte de tus inventos por todas partes – dijo Perla con pesar recogiendo algunos desarmadores que había regados por la sala

— ¿Y eso que? Eres la Perla de Hope, tu puedes limpiar todo con facilidad – dijo Peridot con seriedad mirando unos planos en sus manos

— Pequeña molesta…

— Ya relájense – dijo Hope con un suspiro de pesar – Peridot, Amatista, solo no ensucien la sala, no quiero que Perla tenga que limpiar todo, además porque esa no es su labor. Peridot, ¿Cómo va el rastreador de las demás Cristal Gems?

— Aún estoy trabajando en eso – dijo la pequeña gema con tranquilidad – cuando me encontraron en esa caverna junto con Amatista, creí que sería en un mundo más evolucionado, pero este primitivo mundo con humanos que saltan por todas partes y lanzan esos objetos puntiagudos con mucha facilidad, carece de la tecnología que necesito para construir el rastreador con facilidad

— Extrañaba la forma nerd de hablar de Peridot – dijo Amatista con burla – lo que yo quiero es un poco de acción

— Bueno, no te preocupes por eso – dijo Hope – hoy tendré una misión con mi equipo y vendrás conmigo…

— ¡¿Qué?! – Nana se mostró triste al escuchar eso – pero me prometiste un día libre para ti y para mi

— ¿Por qué no lo pasas con Tohru?

— Ella fue a su hogar, lo que alcance a escuchar es que era una emergencia de los Dragones – dijo Nana con tristeza – y ya que Kanna-chan esta con Oziel por lo de su operación, no puedo estar con ella

— Bueno, deberías buscar a alguien más, o incluso entrenar un poco mas – dijo Hope tomando sus cosas al lado de Perla – yo por mientras iré a hacer un breve calentamiento

— Odio el entrenamiento – Nana solo bufo con molestia – supongo que iré con Riki-chan para pasar el día

Con pesar, Nana se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, aunque ya quedaba muy poco pues Amatista ya se había comido una gran parte de la despensa. Unos minutos después, Nana caminaba hacia el hogar de Riki, ya lista para pasar un buen día de chicas. Al llegar toco a la puerta en espera de que le dejaran entrar. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió con cierta lentitud y Nana se sorprendió al ver que quien habría era Yuugure, y no Riki o Sasori.

— Eh, hola Yuugure-san, ¿Esta Riki aquí? – saludo la chica un poco nerviosa

El Furia Nocturna abrió la puerta con su cola y le invito a pasar a la chica. Nana camino a la sala y se asustó al ver un montón de piezas de marionetas, desde brazos, piernas, cabezas y muchas piezas más. En medio de la sala se encontraban Sasori y Riki, aunque había algunos clones que se encargaban de revisar pergaminos, libros y la que parecía ser la original, se encontraba tallando con delicadeza algunas piezas de madera.

— ¿Qué tan ligero debe ser un brazo que será usado para lanzar Senbos y kunai? – pregunto Riki con algunos pedazos de virutas de madera en su cabello – creo que este si me salió bien

— No debe ser muy pesado, pero tampoco demasiado frágil o no durara en la batalla – dijo Sasori recibiendo una navaja por parte de un kitsune que se acercaba a su lado – gracias Kuzunoha

— Kuzunoha pregunta que otra herramienta necesitas – dijo la pequeña kitsune con normalidad – Kuzunoha también informa a la señorita Riki que tenemos visitas

— ¿Visitas? – dijeron las tres Riki en la sala

— ¿Vine en mal momento? – pregunto Nana nerviosa por la situación

— No, no es eso – la Riki original se levantó mientras se limpiaba los restos de madera de su cabello – le prometí a Pinochito-kun que le ayudaría a construir algunas marionetas para el

— Kuzunoha también está ayudando – dijo la pequeña kitsune mientras levantaba algunas herramientas con su cola – Kuzunoha vino sola porque sus compañeras son muy inquietas para este tipo de trabajos

— Que mal, yo venía a invitarte a una tarde de chicas – dijo Nana con tristeza

— Deberías aprovechar tu tiempo para entrenar por tu propia cuenta – dijo Riki de forma amistosa

— ¿Entrenar? – dijo Nana con pesar – que lata. Mejor iré a buscar a Oscar o Javier…

— Javier está ocupado preparando la cirugía de Oziel – dijo Riki volviendo a su lugar de trabajo – y Oscar creo que fue al reino de los ponis porque necesitaba un momento de paz o algo así menciono

— Entonces solo me queda algo más que hacer – dijo Nana con emoción - ¡Es hora de buscar a mi lindo Kakashi-kun!

— Nana-chan – Riki se puso seria mientras veía a su amiga - ¿Leíste la historia de Oziel verdad?

— Bueno, solo unas partes – Nana se puso nerviosa al ser descubierta

— Te pido que reacciones correctamente ante lo que veas, porque no será fácil

— No te entiendo, pero bueno. Esta sensual figura nunca me ha fallado. Ni ahora, ni nunca

Nana salió con emoción de la casa de Riki, mientras ella la miraba con tristeza.

— Sí que le dolerá cuando descubra la verdad – dijo Sasori con seriedad sin dejar de trabajar en sus marionetas

— Lo sé, pero es mejor que lo sepa así – dijo Riki tomando asiento en su lugar de trabajo – la verdad más amarga es mejor que una dulce mentira. Que te sirva de lección Pinochito-kun

— Lección aprendida Oka-san

Nana salió con alegría al centro de la aldea en búsqueda de su amado ninja copia. Entonces recordó que suele ir a comer Ramen en Ichiraku donde su equipo se reunía, así que emprendió marcha hacia allá. En eso, se encontró a Ayame, la cual regresaba de hacer una entrega de Ramen.

— Tu eres Nana-chan – Ayame saludo a la peli blanca con alegría – te vi junto a Hope-chan

— Así es, espero que no importe si voy a tu restaurante para buscar a alguien – dijo Nana con una risita

— Para nada, de hecho, ni estaré ahí mucho tiempo – Ayame poso sus manos sobre su corazón con cariño – mi novio dijo que me quería dar una sorpresa

— Yo pronto tendré un novio, y será el mejor de todos – dijo Nana con emoción – cuando lo tenga, deberíamos tener citas dobles

— Es una buena idea – Ayame llego al restaurante y a la entrada de su casa al lado del restaurante - ¿Puedes ayudarme a buscar un conjunto bonito para mi novio?

— Por supuesto, somos amigas

Ayame llevo a Nana a su habitación y juntas escogieron un lindo conjunto para Ayame, la cual quedo muy radiante. En eso, Teuchi llama a su hija, diciéndole que la buscan a lo que la chica baja corriendo con emoción. Nana ve salir a su amiga con alegría y decide seguirla, pero se detiene a ver un momento la habitación, hasta que ve sobre su peinador algunas fotos suyas. Al acercarse, se sorprende al ver una en particular que la preocupa, pues en la foto se ve a Ayame, con Kakashi posando a su lado. Las demás fotos fueron peor para ella, pues todas mostraban lo unidos que estaban, como una pareja. En eso, Nana escucho un gritito de emoción por parte de Ayame desde el restaurante. Al asomarse, vio una escena que le lastimo mucho, pues Kakashi le entregaba un anillo de compromiso a Ayame, la cual derramaba lágrimas de alegría.

— Después de mucho pensarlo, eh decidido dar el siguiente paso – dijo Kakashi retirando su máscara en frente de Ayame mientras los transeúntes miraban la escena muy conmovidos – no quiero cometer otro error, ni mucho menos pensar en "él hubiera". Ayame, ¿Quieres ser mi compañía por el resto de mi vida?

— Kakashi-kun, sí. Claro que acepto – Ayame solo se limpió las lágrimas mientras unía sus manos con las del peli plateado - ¡Si quiero casarme contigo!

Con gritos de emoción por parte de los testigos de tan conmovedora escena, Kakashi y Ayame decidieron hacer su nuevo compromiso de forma oficial con un beso lleno de amor. Nana solo pudo oprimir sus manos sobre su corazón mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de alegría sincera por la chica, acompañada por una pequeña lagrima que se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Salió de ahí con rumbo al bosque para tratar de relajarse, así que pensó que todo el día se le había ofrecido una opción para distraerse un poco, el entrenamiento. Así que solo decidió enfocarse en entrenar y tratar de olvidar la escena del sujeto del que estaba enamorada, y el mismo que había roto su corazón.

 **Flashback fin**

Nana no pudo más que ocultar la mirada ante ese triste recuerdo. Daniel solo poso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica a forma de consuelo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

— Eso sí que fue algo feo – Daniel intento animar a la chica – mira, se lo que se siente ver a la persona que amas y que esta con otro, pero…

— Descuida, estoy bien – Nana levanto la vista mientras sonreía – soy una chica fuerte, de eso no hay duda

— Sé que lo eres, pero a veces es necesario dejar salir un poco del dolor. Aunque entrenar te ayuda en algo, es necesario salir y divertirse

— No me gusta salir sola, por eso había intentado invitar a mis amigas, pero gracias por intentar animarme Daniel-kun

— Bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu entrenamiento. Aunque no estaré mucho tiempo aquí, prometo venir a ayudarte con tu entrenamiento cuando pueda

— ¿En serio me ayudarías? Eres un chico muy agradable en verdad y sobre todo muy guapo

— Bueno, si es para ayudar a una chica linda como tú, seré muy agradable. Pero te advierto que mis entrenamientos serán duros, pero eficaces

— Le probare a todos lo poderosa que soy, ¡Todos lo verán!

Con los ánimos reanimados de Nana, Daniel procedió a entrenarla, con la promesa de volver recurrentemente a la aldea para apoyarla. Unas horas después, Sebas y Shizune caminaban por las calles de la aldea con rumbo al hogar de la ninja medico. El extranjero había logrado su objetivo y descubrió que el Ninja Dragón estaría incapacitado por un mes completo debido a su operación. Debido a que el resto de información era clasificada, Sebas había considerado la idea de usar algún Genjutsu sobre Shizune para que le contara todo y también para descubrir secretos sobre los otros viajeros, pero algo no se lo permitía. Empezó a sentir empatía con ella, pues su vida siempre había sido ser la que está al lado de alguien superior, siempre vista como la asistente de Tsunade y sin ningún tipo de respeto, lo que le llevo a querer pasar tiempo con ella de calidad. No sabía que era, pero se sentía feliz de estar a su lado y al parecer Shizune compartía el mismo pensamiento, pues nadie había sido tan atento con ella, era algo increíble.

— Muchas gracias por acompañarme Sebas-kun – Shizune abrió la puerta de su departamento con tranquilidad – me gustaría invitarte algo de tomar por tu ayuda del día de hoy

— Lo aceptare porque me lo pides amablemente – Sebas entro al departamento de la mujer, el cual tenía un aire de soledad – creí que vivías con tu maestra

— Lady Tsunade se mudó al departamento de Jiraiya-sama cuando regresamos de nuestras vacaciones en la Isla Ember – Shizune sonreía con tristeza mientras buscaba algunos bocadillos en su casa – y ahora tengo esta lugar solo para mi

— Me parece algo injusto que con todo lo que has hecho por ella, aun no tengas un buen título por parte suya o de los demás que te rodean – Sebas tomo una taza de té que le ofreció Shizune mientras observaba las reacciones de la chica

— Creo que ya me acostumbre – Shizune se acercó a su lado sin percatarse de lo cerca que se ponía de su invitado – pero no busco dejar mi marca en el mundo. Creo que solo quiero ser feliz

— Estar sola y llena de trabajo no creo que sea una buena forma de ser feliz

— Puede ser, pero ya perdí mi oportunidad de ser feliz. Ya no soy tan joven ni nada de eso

— Dígame señorita Shizune, ¿Qué haría si volviera a ser joven? – Sebas miro con seriedad a la mujer a su lado mientras se acercaba lentamente

— Bueno, supongo que hacerme de una nueva vida. Haría muchas cosas, pero sobre todo buscar mi propia felicidad

— Me gustaría ofrecértelo – Sebas tomo la mano de Shizune con delicadeza – pero no sé si lo aceptes, viniendo de mi

— Yo, no lo sé. Eres un joven muy atento y apuesto. Pero yo soy muy mayor para ti – Shizune empezó a ruborizarse ante la cercanía de Sebas – deberías buscarte a alguien mas o quizás…

Las palabras de Shizune se detuvieron cuando Sebas unió sus labios con los de ella. La pobre mujer en un principio intento detenerse, pero algo no se lo permitió. Ese contacto, le hizo sentir querida, algo que nunca antes había sentido con otra persona. Su mano que se encontraba en el hombro de Sebas para intentar detenerlo, ahora estaba apoyándose con delicadeza mientras cerraba sus ojos e intensificaba el beso. Poco a poco fue dominada mientras se recostaba en el sofá de su sala y Sebas se colocaba sobre ella. Las manos del joven empezaron a acariciar sus piernas con delicadeza para subir lentamente por su cuerpo, haciendo que Shizune se estremeciera, pero se sintiera igual de excitada por el momento. Al separar sus labios, en su mirada había pasión y sentimientos puros y encontrados.

— Shizune, confía en mí y te prometo que yo te hare feliz

— Confió en ti Sebas-kun, eres el único que me ha dado tanto en tan poco tiempo – Shizune acaricio su rostro con cariño

— Pero debo advertirte Shizune – Sebas se mostró serio mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica – mi camino es muy diferente al tuyo. Yo tengo una misión y no me gustaría involucrarte en algo peligroso y que no te concierne. Pero de verdad me importas mucho, y yo…

— Está bien – Shizune tomo la mano de Sebas y la poso sobre su corazón – yo soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones. Quiero conocerte a fondo y darte todo de mi

— Entonces yo haré lo mismo por ti

Sebas revelo en sus ojos un Rinnegan y luego su mano se cubrió de un chakra verde que cubrió por completo a Shizune cuando lo coloco sobre su pecho. En solo unos minutos el chakra cubrió por completo a la chica y al terminar, se revelo que ahora Shizune estaba más joven, mucho más de lo que había sido rejuvenecida Tsunade o Jiraiya. La pelinegra miro su nueva apariencia, se veía solo un poco mayor a Sakura, se sentía muy revitalizada y llena de energía. Al mirar a Sebas, se percató que se veía muy agotado, como si se hubiera agotado todo su chakra.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Sebas-kun? – Shizune se acerco al sujeto con cariño – no tenias que…

— Aun si no me sigues, te prometí hacerte feliz y yo no rompo mis promesas – Sebas se sentó para después mirar un reloj sobre la pared – ya debo irme

— ¿Volverás?

— Por supuesto, eso no lo dudes – Sebas saco un Kunai de tres puntas de un metal con tono carmesí y se lo entregó a la chica – cuando sientas una pulsación, estaré listo para estar a tu lado. Por ahora oculta tu nueva apariencia y hasta que tenga un lugar para llevarte, te entrenare

— Confió en ti Sebas-kun

Con un último beso, Sebas salió del departamento de Shizune, sabiendo que volvería y que había encontrado algo bueno en este viaje. Unos minutos después Sebas llego a su lugar de encuentro con su compañero y vio que Daniel ya lo esperaba, pero se hallaba tranquilo y esperándolo.

— Por tu rostro y tu aparente cansancio, veo que lograste mucho en solo un día – dijo Daniel con una risita

— Más de lo que te puedes imaginar – Sebas llego a su lado mientras respiraba profundamente – estimo que le tomara una semana a Jishin regresar de su misión, dos como máximo si decide probar sus poderes

— Aun sin tu aprobación yo hubiera regresado a este lugar – Daniel bufo con burla mientras se levantaba de su lugar – encontré a una linda chica del grupo de Oziel a la que quiero entrenar. Con ella puedo obtener información de los demás, ¿Qué encontrase tú?

— Una posible aliada y también información relevante – Sebas se acercó a su compañero listo para irse – tenemos un mes en que Oziel estará incapacitado y debemos sacarle el mejor provecho

— Si no mal recuerdo, en este tiempo es cuando su novia Yugito es capturada y asesinada por Akatsuki. Y después es Asuma Sarutobi, aunque admito que es un buen tipo

— Oziel jugo un papel de mesías por mucho tiempo, es necesario que la historia se mantenga tal y como debe – Sebas coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero listo para irse – y seremos nosotros quienes reestablezcamos el orden, aun si esto conlleva causar dolor. Es necesario hacerlo

— El fin justifica los medios, buena filosofía

Con ese ultimo comentario, Daniel y Sebas desaparecieron para regresar a su refugio lejos de Konoha y descansar para volver otro día. Dos días después, Oziel ya se encontraba en casa descansando y recuperándose de la operación. Ya que la cirugía había sido un éxito, debía estar en cama reposando por un mes entero, para que sus músculos volvieran a reconectarse con su red de chakra sin algo externo que lo altere. Y este proceso debía ser natural y sin ningún esfuerzo físico, por lo que se mantenía en cama. Afortunadamente, gracias a sus habilidades, podía mantener una comunicación telepática con quienes estuvieran a su lado, como Kanna y Yugito, lo que lo mantenía tranquilo. Era una lástima que ajeno a su conocimiento, dos enemigos suyos ya se habían infiltrado a la aldea con facilidad. Todos los días, Sebas y Daniel regresaban a la aldea y cada uno iba por su lado. Sebas pasaba el día con Shizune, a la que le enseño a fortalecer sus habilidades y crear nuevas, ampliando su repertorio, pero sobre todo, disfrutaban mucho el tiempo para convivir, conocerse y disfrutar de la nueva juventud de la chica, claro esta que esta se disfrazaba para no ser vista por algún conocido, ya que desconocían lo de su nueva condición; por otro lado, Daniel entrenaba todas las mañanas con Nana, con la petición de no comentarle a nadie sobre estos entrenamientos, asegurando que podría mostrar los resultados en un futuro y dejarlos con la boca abierta. No era de sorprenderse que poco a poco, Nana empezó a desenvolverse más y más con Daniel, haciendo que entre ellos su amistad empezara a crecer y sanando la herida que había sufrido Nana por el compromiso de Kakashi y Ayame, aunque no significaba que ya lo hubiera superado. Una semana después de la operación, el grupo menos Nana se reunieron con Oziel en su hogar, mientras Kanna les ayudaba a comunicarse telepáticamente con ellos.

— Por ahora las cosas marchan bien – dijo Oscar al lado de sus compañeros – con algunas misiones fuera de la aldea, no hemos sabido nada sobre ese grupo de viajeros que llegaron, ni siquiera hemos avanzado en averiguar quiénes son

— _Es difícil saber, pues nunca sentimos alguna presencia conocida al llegar a este mundo_ – hablo Oziel con sus compañeros telepáticamente mientras respiraba con una mascarilla en su rostro – _El Sabio Dragón asegura que esto fue causado por un agente ajeno a nuestra causa_

— ¿Crees que Hagoromo y Hamura sepan algo? – pregunto Hope

— _No, ellos aseguran que los viajeros fueron llamados por otra entidad desconocida. El único que se me ocurre es Zetsu, pues Obito no tiene esos poderes y mucho menos Orochimaru_

— De nada sirve debatir más sobre eso. Solo concentrémonos en el ahora – dijo Riki con seriedad – lo siguiente es, la captura de Yugito y la muerte de Asuma

— Mi mami estará bien – dijo Kanna con preocupación – ella es fuerte

— _Además, debido a mi condición ella no se apartara de mí. Una preocupación menos_ – continuo hablando Oziel – _en el caso de Asuma, tu puedes encargarte de eso Riki_

— No es problema, de hecho, creo que su relación con Kurenai va mejor que en la línea original – Riki solo soltó una risita de emoción – con un poco de esfuerzo, y hasta Mirai tendrá un hermanito en el futuro

— No comas ansias – dijo Javier con burla – de algo sirvieron todos esos Genjutsu de citas que le coloque a Kurenai

— En todo caso, Asuma está a salvo, siempre y cuando sea precavido en sus misiones – dijo Hope mirando a la pelirroja en el lugar – pero es obvio que tu estas emocionada por tu viajecito

— ¡Si, ya quiero ir! – Riki salto de emoción al recordar su futuro viaje – Iré a la Isla Remolino, con Kushina-san y con la pequeña Yuna-chan. ¡Que emoción, ya quiero ver a todos esos Uzumaki reunidos!

— Solo no los vallas a acosar como loca – dijo Oscar con burla – eres tan capaz de desmayarte o tener una severa hemorragia nasal al ver tanto pelirrojo

— Hay muchos Uzumaki en ese lugar – Hope saco unas cuantas fotos que saco en su visita anterior – hay algunos guapos, pero no hay alguno de mi tipo

— ¡Déjame ver! – Riki le quito el celular y vio las fotos con emoción, hasta que se detuvo en una - ¿Qué hace aquí una foto de Shisui remarcada con corazones?

— ¡Kya, esa no! – Hope le arrebato el celular con molestia mientras se ruborizaba de forma violenta

— Hope y Shisui, sentados en un árbol – empezaron a cantar Javier y Oscar – se encuentran b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e

— ¡Malditos! – Hope convirtió su brazo por completo en diamante y se preparó para atacarlos

— _¡Suficiente!_ – Oziel los callo con fuerza – _volviendo al tema central, Riki ¿Cuándo te iras?_

— En una semana, antes debo tener una pequeña reunión con Tamamo, la Kitsune que me entrena en el modo sabio

— Yo debo volver con la Princesa Celestia, pues también estoy desarrollando el modo Alicornio – continuo Oscar – iré en unos días en lo que termino una breve misión con mi equipo

— Peridot está trabajando en su rastreador – Hope saco un pequeño aparatito del mismo tamaño que un celular – aunque será difícil encontrar a las Diamantes, puedo encontrar al resto de mi equipo. Creo que la siguiente es Garnet

— Eh logrado dominar el Nivel uno del **Modo Sabio Dragón** – dijo Javier – pronto dominare el Nivel 2 y el siguiente. Aun así paso más tiempo con mi equipo entrenando

— _¿Dónde está Nana-chan?_ – Oziel miro la habitación sin encontrar a la chica

— Se encuentra entrenando. Al parecer encontró su motivación – dijo Hope con aburrimiento

— _Supongo que descubrió el compromiso de Kakashi y Ayame. Ya había persuadido a Kakashi antes pero no creí que lo haría pronto_

— Bueno, te vio a ti comprometido con Yugito y no quiso esperar más tiempo – dijo Javier con burla continuado con la información de Oziel – pero Nana sí que está concentrada, solo espero que no se sobre esfuerce demasiado.

— ¿Está entrenando con Tohru?

— _No, ella está en el valle dragón_ – respondió Oziel a la duda de Oscar – _lo bueno es que está motivada. Sigan en lo suyo amigos, yo debo reposar. Por cierto Javier, ¿Qué ocurrirá con la alternativa de recuperación "B"?_

— Si llegáramos a necesitarla, ya hable con Tsunade y la preparamos. Solo ella sabe el procedimiento que se necesita. Pero descuida, Yugito estará bien al igual que Asuma. Por mientras apoyare el entrenamiento de Fuu ahora que volvió a la aldea

Con esas últimas palabras, el grupo decidió salir para darle espacio a Oziel a que descansara, pero el caballero no dejaba de sentirse intrigado por como las cosas tomaban su rumbo. La primera semana paso con tranquilidad, pero la segunda semana fue memorable para cierta chica. Al final de la segunda semana, Nana se había vuelto muy hábil y fuerte con el dominio de su chakra de hielo, además de haber desarrollado más habilidades y fuerza en sus ataques físicos. Esa tarde, ambos se encontraban recostados en el césped muy agotados por el arduo entrenamiento mientras miraban las nubes pasar sobre el cielo que se había tornado rojizo por el atardecer. Cabe mencionar que ambos se habían vuelto muy unidos. Era una conexión que ninguno de los dos podía explicar, un sentimiento que ninguno de los había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

— Te has vuelto muy fuerte Nana-chan – Daniel miraba el cielo con calma al lado de la chica – sin duda te has convertido en una ninja excepcional

— Ha sido difícil, pero no creo que sea tan fuerte como dices – Nana miraba sus manos donde creaba un poco de hielo – no llego al nivel de Hope-chan o de mis amigos. Ni siquiera sé si debería estar en este mundo

— ¿Este mundo? – Daniel fingió sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras - ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

— Si te cuento, ¿prometes no reírte?

— Nunca me burlaría de ti

— Veras, yo no soy de este mundo. Soy de un mundo diferente, donde los ninjas no existen. Llegue a este mundo por un accidente. No fui elegida como mis amigos

— Bueno, yo no creo que eso sea importante – Daniel tomo la mano de Nana y la beso con delicadeza – todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora, ha sido por tu propio esfuerzo. Y si esos amigos tuyos no lo aprecian, es su error

— No es que no lo aprecien, Oziel me acepto y me ayudo a despertar mis habilidades ninja. Pero, no sé si pertenezco a este grupo

— Bueno, ¿Por qué no buscas otro? – Daniel se sentó para ayudar a Nana a levantarse – mi grupo podría ayudarte a ser mas fuerte

— ¿De verdad? – Nana se levantó y miro al chico a su lado con cariño – has hecho mucho por mí, no lo merezco

— Claro que sí, yo te ayudare. Solo necesito que entiendas nuestro punto y serás bienvenida – Daniel acorto la distancia con la chica y le dio un pequeño y cálido beso en los labios – puedes venir conmigo

— Yo, si quisiera. Pero…

— Nosotros queremos arreglar las cosas en este mundo. Hacer que sean como debían ser y eliminar los errores que causo Oziel

— ¿Errores? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Nana desvió la mirada un poco y noto en el brazo de Daniel una marca extraña a forma de tatuaje. En eso, recordó la descripción que había dado Oscar sobre los viajeros que lo habían atacado antes en la guarida de Orochimaru. Abrió los ojos con miedo, el cual se intensifico al ver como Daniel revelaba una mirada llena de intimidación.

— No me veas así Nana-chan, no somos malos ni tampoco unos dementes – Daniel se acercó a la chica con tranquilidad mientras ella se alejaba poco a poco – solo queremos hacer lo mejor para este mundo

— Pero, las cosas ya están bien por aquí. No es necesario hacer un cambio

— No. El sufrimiento, aunque doloroso, es necesario para que la historia sea profunda y fuerte. Nosotros queremos lo mejor y como tú, no fuimos elegidos, pero nos forjamos una vida aquí y con esta oportunidad cambiaremos las cosas para bien. Nosotros te entendemos, únetenos

— Yo, sé que no fui elegida como Hope-chan y los demás – Nana bajo la mirada mientras un aura fría salía de su cuerpo – pero yo elegí mi camino, y es muy diferente al tuyo. ¡No dejare que cambies para mal este mundo!

Nana lanzo una poderosa ráfaga fría que congelo todo a su alrededor. Pero al terminar la técnica, vio como el cuerpo de Daniel desprendía un inmenso vapor que lo había mantenido caliente y lo protegió de la técnica de la chica, la cual retrocedió con miedo.

— No quiero lastimarte Nana-chan, pero ahora que lo sabes, tendré que hacer algo al respecto con la información que posees…

— ¡Aléjate de Nana-chan! – en eso, un poderoso rayo de energía golpeo y lanzo a Daniel lejos

Al lugar llego Tohru la cual se veía molesta y se colocó en frente de Nana para defenderla, lo que sorprendió a la chica. Del bosque salió Daniel, el cual se veía emocionado por querer un combate mucho más intenso.

— Valla, la guardiana dragón de Nana-chan regreso – Daniel desprendía vapor de su cuerpo mientras estiraba los brazos – esto será emocionante

— ¡Adelante humano! – Tohru mostro sus colmillos mientras levantaba sus garras – ¡Yo te destruiré!

— ¡Basta! – Nana se colocó al frente de Tohru y miro a Daniel con enojo para después hacer una reverencia que sorprendió a los presentes – Daniel-kun, te agradezco por tu ayuda en mi entrenamiento. Pero mi lealtad es a Konoha, a mis amigos y a sus ideales. No te acompañare

— Lo entiendo – Daniel sonrió con tranquilidad mientras relajaba su cuerpo – me da gusto que me dieras esa respuesta. Solo espero que no descuides tu entrenamiento a partir de ahora

— La próxima vez que nos veamos, ¿será como enemigos verdad?

— Es correcto. Por favor, no te contengas, porque yo no lo hare – Daniel miro a la maid dragón con una sonrisa – cuídala por mi

— Yo lo hare sin que necesites pedírmelo – Tohru solo asintió con molestia

— "Sayonara", Nana-chan

En un parpadeo, Daniel desapareció, dejando a Nana desconsolada, confundida y herida, sabiendo que el chico que le ayudo a sanar su corazón, ahora sería su enemigo. Por otro lado en el departamento de Shizune, Sebas se encontraba vistiéndose después de un pequeño encuentro amoroso con Shizune, la cual también se vestía, pero sin poder ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. En eso, Sebas levanta la vista y se dirige a la sala del lugar, donde encuentra a Daniel recostado con tranquilidad sobre un sofá. Al sentir que lo observaban, levanto la vista sin preocupación.

— Acabo de llegar, yo no vi ni escuche nada – dijo Daniel con burla para volver a recostarse en el sofá

— Veo que te descubrió, fue muy lista – dijo Sebas con calma mientras veía a Shizune llegar

— Digamos que yo también lo arruine – Daniel se levantó para sacudir sus ropas – calculo que tenemos unos 5 minutos antes de que Oscar y Javier empiecen a buscarnos

— Iré con ustedes – Shizune se apresuró a ir a su habitación, pero Sebas le detuvo

— No, te necesito aquí para que me informes lo que ocurra en la aldea – dijo Sebas deteniéndola para calmarla – prometo venir por ti, una vez me asegure de tener todo listo. Hasta entonces, sigue entrenándote. Vendré regularmente a visitarte

— ¿Lo prometes? – Shizune lo abrazo con cariño para sentir los latidos de su corazón – yo te esperare siempre

— No será mucho, te lo prometo – Sebas se despidió de la chica con un beso y se acercó a su compañero – podrías secuestrarla si quisieras

— Así como tu chica decidió seguirte por las buenas, la mía debe hacer lo mismo. Ya lo entenderá en su momento

Sin más que decir, los dos sujetos desaparecieron en un destello, mientras Shizune veía partir a su novio y amante. En solo unos segundos, los dos habían vuelto a la cueva que usaban como refugio, donde algunos dragones los esperaban. En eso, de entre las sombras aparece Jishin, el cual llevaba algunas cajas sobre sus hombros.

— Parece que obtuvieron más de lo que esperaban – dijo Jishin con aburrimiento para después mofarse de Daniel – tu parece que te hubieran roto el corazón más de una vez…

— Idiota – Daniel le lanzo un golpe al pecho a Jishin, pero su mano se hundió en algo viscoso - ¿Qué mierda? ¡Ah, me arde!

Daniel retiro su mano y vio que esta se puso purpura mientras empezaba a sentirse mareado, por lo que decidió curarse, pero cada vez se sentía más mareado.

— Veo que lo lograste – dijo Sebas mientras se acercaba a curar a su compañero - ¿Fueron provechosos estos días?

— Claro que si – Jishin empezó a convertir su cuerpo en una especie de sustancia babosa de color violeta y que burbujeaba desprendiendo vapor toxico – la **Fruta Doku-Doku** es mía. Y con ella me eh vuelto invencible

— Un buen… golpe con **Haki** … y te hago trisas – hablo Daniel con dolor mientras era curado poco a poco

— ¿Obtuviste algo más en tu misión?

— Nada relevante ni de importancia – respondió Jishin con una risa de burla mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad – solo regrese con lo que era importante…

— ¡Oye! – una voz femenina surgió de la cueva - ¡¿Acaso no soy importante?!

Daniel y Sebas vieron con sorpresa como desde las sombras surgió una chica de cabello largo de color negro hasta la cintura, con un estilo recogido en una coleta alta con flequillo corto. Usaba unas ropas ninjas negras ajustadas, dejando ver un gran escote. Sus ojos eran de un tono verde claro y por su expresión se le veía de actitud madura, aunque parecía molesta con Jishin. Pero lo que sorprendió a Sebas y Daniel, es que la chica le dio un zape en la cabeza, sin que este activara su cuerpo venenoso.

— Que grosero al tratarme así, luego de que invadiste mi pueblo y te robaste mi tesoro – hablo la chica con molestia

— ¡¿Su tesoro?! – Daniel no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa para después ponerse burlón – valla Jishin-kun, no te creí tan picaron

— Idiota mal pensado – Jishin solo lo aparto mientras miraba a la mujer – que te quede claro que solo fui a cumplir con mi misión y tú te pusiste en medio. Así que lo que hagas con tu vida no me interesa

— Pues debería, ahora estoy ligada a ti – dijo la mujer con enojo y un rubor en sus mejillas – así lo quieras o no

— Que patético

— Tu nombre es Shizuka, de la Villa de Nadeshiko – hablo Sebas mirando a la chica – veo que la información que teníamos era real sobre el lugar donde estaba la Fruta del Diablo

— No fue difícil obtenerla, lo peor fue cuando me la encontré a ella – señalo Jishin de nuevo a la chica que solo se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda

— Ya no importa, si desea unírsenos es su problema – Sebas solo saco el anillo que pertenecía a Orochimaru de entre sus cosas – es hora de movernos. Buscaremos a Akatsuki y continuaremos con nuestro plan

— Antes de eso, sus armas están listas – Jishin abrió las cajas y mostro unas armas nuevas para sus compañeros

— ¡Oh si, justo las que querías!

Daniel fue el primero en tomar las suyas. Una de ellas tenía un estilo europeo, con un detalle de púrpura rojiza y una empuñadura de oro con cruces estilizadas en los bordes de la empuñadura ( **Nota: Arma Ascalon de High School DXD)** ; y la otra espada era de una forma exclusiva, pues su hoja era de color azul con bordes de oro. La espada tiene un guardia semicircular en el lado izquierdo de la empuñadura que se extiende a la parte inferior justo por encima de la empuñadura, con una pequeña extensión en el lado derecho de la manija ( **Nota: Arma Durandal de High School DXD).** Por otro lado, Sebas saco una pequeña espada con la forma de una sencilla daga con cinco agujeros en la cuchilla y se puede observar un símbolo de un dragón en el mango ( **Nota: Arma Lostvayne de Nanatzu no Taisai)**.

— Ya estamos armados, y nuestras habilidades se han desarrollado con más fuerza – dijo Sebas poniendo su arma en su espalda – es hora de movernos. Debemos integrarnos a Akatsuki y luego, prepararnos para hacer nuestros movimientos

— ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo Jishin tomando su arma que se ocultaba en las sombras – creí que secuestrarían a Fuu

— No, era arriesgado exponernos. Cumpliremos con la línea original y omitiremos a esa chica para después – Sebas saco una foto que consiguió por parte de Shizune donde se veía a Yugito jugando con unos dragones – nuestro objetivo, es la Jinchuriki del Dos colas. Es nuestra carta de acceso a Akatsuki

— Suena a un buen plan – Daniel coloco sus armas en su cintura mientras tronaba sus nudillos – odio admitirlo, pero mi encuentro con Tohru me emociono…

— ¡¿Dijiste Tohru?! – una voz de niña se escuchó en la caverna - ¡¿La viste?!

— Sí, sí que la vi. Si te unes a mí, puede que te ayude a vengarte – Daniel miro a la pequeña silueta que salía de entre las sombras - ¿Qué dices, Iruru?

Daniel vio como la pequeña silueta femenina inclinaba su cabeza para que el la acariciara mientras apreciaba su cabellera roja y sus cuernos torcidos. Después de eso, pasaron varios días más. Regresando a Konoha, Yugito y Kanna se encontraban caminando por la aldea haciendo las compras para su despensa. La recuperación de Oziel progresaba poco a poco, pero después del descubrimiento de los infiltrados por parte de la información de Nana, el caballero se había puesto más nervioso y preocupado ante esta intromisión y deseaba recuperarse pronto, aunque aún le quedaban semanas a su recuperación, su único consuelo es que ya podía comer algo más que solo papilla. Yugito prefirió prepararle una deliciosa cena para que se animara un poco y despejara los nervios que le invadían. Madre e hija terminaban sus compras, cuando un ANBU apareció frente a Yugito, informando que el Hokage había pedido su presencia por una situación de emergencia, así que decidió atenderlo de inmediato y le pidió a Kanna que llevara las compras a su hogar. Unos minutos después, Yugito llego a la oficina de Minato donde también se encontraba Asuma y Shikamaru y en el escritorio del Hokage un Terrible Terror descansaba con una banda de Kumo.

— Dígame en que puedo servirle Hokage – hablo Yugito frente al rubio líder

— Lamento tener que molestarte Yugito-san, pero este pequeño tiene un mensaje prioritario – hablo Minato entregando un pergamino a la rubia Jinchuriki – al parecer, el Raikage ha solicitado tu presencia inmediata para tratar algo peligroso. Pero solo solicito tu presencia

— Es extraño, usualmente los recados del Raikage llegan directo a mi hogar. Pero es la letra y firma misma del Raikage. El solo escribe los mensajes cuando son importantes

— ¿Qué es lo que contiene el mensaje? – hablo Shikamaru con seriedad

— Al parecer, varios dragones se encuentran enfermos, pero los médicos no detectan la causa. Creen que se trate de ese nuevo veneno que Orochimaru creo y solicitan que lleve una de las muestras para que la analicen

— Solo tenemos unas cuantas en el laboratorio – Minato saco un reporte de uno de sus cajones y lo entrego a la chica – aún no hay un suero que cure de este veneno, pero los informes pueden servir a Kumo. Enviare a unos ANBU para que lleven el veneno…

— El Raikage solicita mi presencia para que los transporte pues confía en mi para llevarlos – Yugito guardo el pergamino mientras tomaba miraba a fondo los reportes – además, teme que en el camino, los ANBU sean interceptados, sobre todo por el reporte de bandidos que rondan esas zonas

— Pero si vas tu sola, sería más peligroso – dijo Asuma – mi equipo puede brindarte apoyo durante el viaje para que sea mas seguro

— Es una buena idea, pueden acompañarme en una parte del trayecto y yo seguiré la siguiente. Conozco varias sendas secretas que puedo utilizar

— Entones, que el Equipo 10 se prepare para acompañar a Yugito. ¿Crees que Oziel-san acepte la idea?

— Yo me ocupo Hokage – dijo Yugito con una risita para responder al Hokage – además, será algo rápido

Una vez acabado el asunto, Minato dejo ir al pequeño dragón, el cual voló a gran velocidad a las afueras de la aldea. Llego a un claro del bosque donde una silueta lo esperaba, revelándose cono Sebas. El pequeño dragón al verlo agito su cuerpo y de la nada su piel cambio de tono a uno negro con franjas rojas y su mirada era más intimidante que la de un dragón común. El dragón se posó en el hombro de Sebas mientras gruñía, como si hablara.

— El mensaje fue entregado – Sebas acaricio al pequeño dragón mientras sonreía – es hora de preparar la trampa para el gato

Esa noche, a pesar de las suplicas nerviosas de Oziel para que Yugito no saliera de la aldea, este accedió luego de convencerse que el equipo 10 la acompañaría hasta una parte segura del trayecto. Pero ella debía prometer que enviaría una señal de alerta si corría algún peligro. Al día siguiente, Yugito salía junto al Equipo 10 con rumbo a Kumo, mientras otro grupo salía pero en otra dirección. Se trataba de Riki que ya se encontraba en camino hacia la aldea del Remolino junto a Kushina, Yuna, Sasori y Yuugure. Ambas pelirrojas estaban entusiasmadas por lo que pronto sería una visita maravillosa, en especial para la pequeña Yuna que se reconectaría con sus raíces Uzumaki desde muy temprana edad. Aunque el viaje parecía tranquilo, Riki se encontraba pensativa por la charla que había tenido días antes con su mentora en el **Modo Sabio Kitsune.**

 **Flashback**

En la pradera Kitsune, los pequeños zorritos jugaban y saltaban mientras se divertían un poco, en especial por la visita de la Doncella Kitsune. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol en compañía de una Mujer Kitsune. Su pelaje era dorado, con un rostro alargado y ojos pequeños y juntos. Su boca era pequeña y de labios finos, pómulos muy resultados, con pelaje blanco alrededor de ojos y mejillas. Lleva un traje miko ceremonial con hakui blanca y hakama escarlata, con un Haori celeste con detalles dorados, además lleva un tabi blanco con un calzado de madera llamado okobo

— Ha progresado mucho en su entrenamiento señorita Riki – hablo la kitsune al lado de la pelirroja

— Bueno, intento esforzarme por proteger a quienes me importan Lady Tamamo – la chica miraba su máscara con cariño – aun no puedo creer que este en este mundo tan maravilloso

— Son muy pocas personas las que reciben una oportunidad como esta. Aquellos que no la reciben suelen llenar su corazón con oscuridad que suele nublar su juicio

— ¿Lo dice por aquellos que también vinieron a este mundo? – Riki vio como la kitsune a su lado la miraba con seriedad para después mostrar una sonrisa de burla

— Lo siento, a veces digo cosas sin sentido – la kitsune solo empezó a reír ante la mirada crédula de Riki – pero bueno, aun te falta mucho para alcanzar el máximo de poder de los kitsunes

— Me hablo de un método para superar el **Modo Sabio** que llevo trabajando en este tiempo

— Así es. Dime, ¿Cuál crees que sea la mejor muestra de cariño que puedes hacer por una persona?

— Depende, cuando se trata de la familia o los amigos, uno es capaz de darlo todo por ellos…

— ¿Darías la vida por ellos? – la pregunta de Tamamo sorprendió a Riki – son personas que no llevas conociendo mucho. Antes solo eran personas ficticias que nunca creíste ver. Ahora que están frente a ti y que tu vida estaría en riesgo por protegerlas, ¿serias capaz de dar tu vida por ellos?

— Una persona normal respondería que no – Riki levanto la mirada con seriedad para después sonreír – yo no soy como otras personas, si estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida por ellos

— Ese es el último paso, el **Sheshoseki**

— "Cristalización del cuerpo", ¿Cómo funciona eso?

— Tengo entendido que conoces a un joven que tiene un contrato con los Dragones – Riki asintió con la cabeza mientras Tamamo explicaba – la mayoría de los seres vivos, se vuelven poderosos a base de la experiencia. Los dragones y los kitsunes compartimos una larga longevidad, lo que nos permiten alcanzar el máximo de nuestro poder con el paso de los años. Pero para aquellos que usan sus habilidades para volverse más fuertes, como él y tú, existen procesos que los hacen igual de fuertes. Y solo se alcanzan con el máximo sacrificio

— ¿Máximo sacrificio? – Riki se mostró pensativa mientras analizaba esas palabras - ¿A qué se refiere?

— ¿Cuál crees tú que sería ese máximo sacrificio? – dijo Tamamo con una risita

— Pues, ¿no comer Ramen por una semana?

— ¿Qué? Eso no

— ¿Por un día?

— ¿Qué clase de sacrificio es ese? – Tamamo se mostraba confusa ante esas ideas

— Pues sería muy duro para mi – Riki cerró los ojos mientras intentaba pensar – un gran sacrificio, no lo sé – en eso, la cabeza de Riki empezó a soltar humo mientras sentía mucho dolor - ¡Auch, mi cabecita!

— ¡Oh Vamos! ¿Qué seria aquello que uno no puede entregar a la ligera, que sea una muestra efectiva de amor sincero? ¡Y no digas que tu pureza misma!

— Pues, lo único que se me ocurre es la vida misma… - en eso, algo hizo click en la mente de Riki - ¡Eso es, la muerte!

— ¡Al fin! – Tamamo alzo los brazos con alegría sarcástica para después carraspear un poco y recuperar la compostura – correcto. Los dragones la tienen difícil, pues no tienen permitido regresar del Mundo Puro por sus reglas, aunque tienen el poder para hacerlo. Solo por eso les tengo respeto. Pero nosotros los Kitsunes no somos tan correctos sobre esas reglas. Se podría decir que somos traviesos

— Si claro – Riki solo vio como Tamamo reía intentando verse graciosa – entonces…

— Como decía – Tamamo tosió un poco para continuar con su explicación – solo dando la vida por un ser querido, logras alcanzar el **Sheshoseki,** y así tu alma entra al Limbo de los Kitsunes, donde con la ayuda de tu reliquia, adquieres un vínculo infinito con el mundo puro y así, te vuelves una con todo lo que hay a tu alrededor

— Mi reliquia seria mi mascara – la pelirroja vio el objeto en sus manos pero se mostraba pensativa – mis vínculos terrenales son con mi familia, pero ellos…

— Todo vínculo, ya sea viejo o nuevo, se vuelve poderoso e irremplazable. Piensa en aquellos por los que darías la vida, que se encuentran aquí contigo

— Mis amigos – Riki vio la imagen de Oziel, Oscar, Javier, Hope y Nana – Sasori y Yuugure-peto – la siguiente imagen fue de su dragón descansando con Sasori sobre el – Yuna-chan y Kushina-san – la última imagen fue de la madre e hija pelirrojas que lograron hacerle soltar una pequeña lagrima de alegría – ellos son muy importantes para mi

— Con ellos, podrás efectuarlo y volverte más fuerte…

— Pero morir, no sé si pueda soportar el dejarlos solos – Riki se mostró preocupada ante esa posibilidad

— Es difícil ver ese escenario, pero es mejor que verlos a ellos morir por no tener la fuerza de hacer el sacrificio

— Lo entiendo, entonces ¿Cómo efectuó el **Sheshoseki**?

— Trabajaremos con eso en estos días y te daré los conocimientos que necesitas cuando ese momento llegue – Tamamo se levantó mientras la pelirroja le imitaba – pero te advierto, no te vayas a morir por algo ridículo como detener un kunai o algo así. Trata de que sea una "Muerte Gloriosa y muy bella"

— Creo que la muerte debe ser dolorosa y trágica, no hermosa

— Todos tenemos una forma diferente de afrontarla – Tamamo rio un poco, pero Riki solo la vio confundida – está bien, mejor enfoquémonos en el entrenamiento

Con esas palabras, Riki se preparó para el siguiente paso de su entrenamiento, aunque muy en el fondo no deseaba darle uso, o al menos no tan pronto.

 **Flashback fin**

— ¿Te encuentras bien Riki-chan? – hablo Kushina interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja

— ¿Eh? No es nada – Riki regreso a la realidad mientras enfoco la vista en el camino – solo pensaba un poco en mi entrenamiento y en mis progresos

— Me alegro que te esfuerces mucho, en serio – Kushina vio a su hija que iba montada sobre Yuugure y con Sasori cuidando que no se cayera – pero siento que a veces es mejor solo disfrutar de la vida. Yo lo hago desde hace mucho

— Oziel les dio esa oportunidad a usted y a Minato

— Y también a mi querida Yuna-chan – Kushina sonrió de forma tierna mientras veía a su pequeña – ella junto con Naruto son todo mi mundo. Todos los días agradezco a Kami que me permitiera verlos crecer, en serio

— Le garantizo que usted vera como sus vidas se llenan de la misma alegría y felicidad que usted les transmite – Riki tomo la mano de Kushina y la acaricio con cariño – sobre todo Naruto, que ya esta progresando con la pequeña Hinata

— Reconozco que Hinata es demasiado dulce. Es como un malvavisco abrazable y apapachable, en serio. Pero es el tipo de mujer tranquila y tierna que necesita el energético e hiperactivo de mi hijo. Solo por eso la adoro

— Yo opino igual, regresando a Konoha me gustaría probar algunas escenas que leí en mis libros, bueno si usted me lo permite

— Tienes mi total aprobación Riki-chan, después de todo quiero muchos nietos, en serio

Sasori vio detrás suyo como las dos mujeres pelirrojas reían y conversaban de forma animada, pero decidió ignorarlas para concentrarse en cuidar a Yuna que se divertía por montar a Yuugure. Lejos de ahí, el Equipo 10 realizaba su viaje, el cual fue largo hasta las fronteras de Kumo y Konoha, donde Yugito se separó de Asuma y sus discípulos para continuar su viaje sola. Pasaron las horas y llegando el atardecer, la Jinchuriki llego a una zona espesa del bosque que se encontraba cerca de Kumo, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que todo el lugar era igual, como si caminara en círculos. En eso, decidió concentrar un poco de chakra y se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa.

— ¿En qué momento caí en este Genjutsu? – Yugito miraba el lugar poniéndose en alerta – no pude sentir nada en mi camino

— _CREO QUE FUE POR EL LUGAR, NYA –_ Matatabi se comunicó con su amiga con seriedad – _HAY ALGO EN EL AIRE QUE ME HACE SENTIR DESORIENTADA, NYA_

— Es como veneno, pero es demasiado potente, incluso para mis sentidos aumentados…

— Tuve el tiempo suficiente para perfeccionarlo – una voz masculina se escuchó sobre Yugito

La Jinchuriki miro hacia arriba y vio a tres sujetos desconocidos, pero detrás suyo había un sujeto con capa de Akatsuki que parecía una especie de planta carnívora.

— Akatsuki, ¿pero cómo…? – Yugito detuvo sus palabras al ver al Terrible Terror que había entregado el mensaje del Raikage y como este cambio el color de sus escamas – maldición, fue una trampa

— Yugito Nii, Jinchuriki del Gato Demoniaco de Dos Colas, caíste directo en nuestra trampa. Permíteme presentarte a mis camaradas y a un servidor…

— Por cómo te expresas, tú debes ser Daniel y el sujeto a tu lado es Jishin, el que lucho contra Oscar – dijo Yugito de forma astuta

— ¡Oye, arruinaste mi presentación! – Daniel saco una de sus espadas a forma de berrinche – que grosera

— Eres tal y como nos contó Nana-chan, sobre tu personalidad

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra? ¿Siguió con su entrenamiento?

— Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas – Jishin libero un poco de vapor venenoso de su brazo que burbujeaba

— Entonces, de ahí viene el veneno. Ahora solo falta uno – Yugito vio a quien estaba en medio de ellos dos – tú debes ser el tercero

— Me llamo Sebas, me disculpo de antemano, pero necesitamos demostrarle a la organización de Akatsuki que somos de fiar – Yugito se sorprendió al ver como los ojos de Sebas se convertían en una iris de dragón negra – así que, si vas a resistirte, al menos nos gustaría tener un combate increíble

— Oh, claro que tendrás un gran combate – Yugito empezó a liberar un manto de chakra rojo que luego se empezó a volver azul mientras una de las colas de Matatabi surgía desde la parte baja de su espalda – pero han cometido un gran error al intentar emboscarme…

 **Solo lograron convertirse en mis presas…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Omake: Malas influencias**

Mientras Oziel se mantenía en reposo en su hogar, todos los miembros de su equipo se dedicaban a su entrenamiento para poder estar preparados contra los enemigos que se atravesaran en su equipo. Yugito se encontraba acompañando a Kanna para pasar el tiempo mientras el Ninja Dragón dormía tranquilamente en casa. Esta tarde, todo el grupo observaba la sesión de entrenamiento del equipo de Oscar, mientras combatía contra sus estudiantes y Yamato. Su combate era demasiado reñido para ellos que se enfrentaban a Oscar, el cual solo se defendía de todos sus ataques.

— ¡Muy bien sacos de mierda, más les vale que le pongan empeño a sus ataques! – gritaba Oscar para despertar mas enojo en sus discípulos - ¡Dejen de actuar como pen #&/ y tómense esto en serio!

— Que agradable sujeto – Javier solo reía ante el vocabulario de su compañero

— ¡Oye Oscar, cuida tus palabras! – grito Riki con molestia – no quiero que Pinochito-kun aprenda un vocabulario así

— Por favor, eso no es nuevo para mí – hablo Sasori que estaba al lado de Riki con Yuugure dormido detrás suyo – yo puedo decir palabras más fuertes que esas…

— Pinochito-kun, si dices alguna de esas palabras en frente de Yuna-chan – Riki sonreía con ternura para disfrazar su intimidación – lavare tu boca con mucho, MUCHO jabón, ¿Fui clara?

— Co-como el cristal, Oka-san – Sasori solo palideció con miedo al escuchar la amenaza de su madre

— Riki-san tiene razón – Yugito cubría los oídos de Kanna que se encontraba dormida en su regazo – debemos evitar que nuestros hijos aprendan un vocabulario así

— Decir palabrotas es divertido – dijo Hope – solo que no debes abusar de ellas

— No lo sé, nunca eh dicho alguna – dijo Nana con inocencia

— Solo lo hago para motivar a mis discípulos – dijo Oscar acercándose al lugar – ni siquiera las digo estando con Tayuya o Anko-chan

— Bien, no deseo que Kanna-chan aprenda palabras así – hablo Yugito de forma seria

Al día siguiente, en el hogar del Ninja Dragón, Yugito doblaba la ropa limpia para ser guardada. Una vez que termino, decidió llevar la de Kanna a su habitación, donde la chica dragón se suponía que descansaba por su día libre. Al llegar a la puerta, vio que la chica jugaba con un videojuego portátil que le había conseguido Oziel al regreso de su viaje y la chica jugaba con unos audífonos puestos.

— _Nunca entenderé como es que le gustan esos jueguitos_ – pensó Yugito con una risita – _bueno, cuando termine podrá guardar su ropa mientras preparo el…_

— ¡Maldito pedazo de mierda! – dijo Kanna con enojo - ¿Cómo pude perder contra esa porquería?

Yugito se quedó en shock al escuchar como su pequeña hablaba con esas palabras tan fuertes mientras su quijada y su impresión era de sorpresa y desconcierto. Pensó que tal vez solo era una coincidencia y se disponía a preguntarlo a Kanna por ese vocabulario.

— ¡Pen#&% mad &% p&% conch &%$! – grito Kanna con enojo, hasta que escucho un mini estruendo a su lado

Kanna se retiró los audífonos para saber que había causado ese estruendo, pero solo vio una hilera de fuego azul en el suelo y las marcas de zarpazos en la pared. En otra parte de la aldea, Oscar caminaba con calma al lado de Tayuya mientras reían por unos chistes que le contaba el ninja a su discípula/hermana.

— Esos chistes son muy graciosos – Tayuya se carcajeaba por lo contado por su sensei/hermano – me gustan mucho los chistes con palabrotas

— Son algo típicos del lugar de donde vengo – Oscar solo rio al recordar eso

— Lástima que no pueda contárselos a Karin, porque es capaz de decirle a Kushina-okasan y ella se enojaría conmigo

— Eso no tiene que ser así. Unas simples palabrotas no pueden lastimar a nadie ni causarte problemas…

— ¡ **OSCAR**! – el mencionado escucho que alguien lo llamaba desde atrás con una voz terrorífica

Tayuya y Oscar vieron con miedo como detrás suyo estaba Yugito con las dos colas de Matatabi por fuera mientras desprendía un aura de muerte, haciendo que la parejita de hermanos tragara duro.

— ¿S-si, Yugito-san? – Oscar empezó a retroceder mientras le decía a Tayuya que se alejara

— **TU, CORROMPISTE… ¡A MI HIJAAAA! ¡HIJO DE…!**

Sin darle tiempo a defenderse, Yugito lanzo una inmensa llamarada de fuego azul a Oscar, el cual solo pudo empezar a correr por su vida mientras juraba no volver a decir palabrotas en frente de Yugito, de Kanna o de cualquiera que amenazara su vida. Regresando a la casa del Ninja Dragón, Oziel se encontraba recostado viendo la televisión con tranquilidad. En eso, ve como Kanna llega a su cuarto y se acuesta a su lado para pasar un rato con él, pero ella seguía jugando su videojuego.

— Mierda – dijo Kanna con enojo al volver a perder

— _Kanna, no digas palabrotas_ – Oziel se comunicó telepáticamente con su hija – _no es correcto_

— Lo siento papi, se me salió – Kanna solo soltó una risita sin dejar de jugar

— _¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra? Yo nunca digo palabrotas_

— Javier-sensei siempre dice palabrotas cuando nos cuenta alguna de sus historias, o sus chistes para adultos o cuando se pega por accidente con su arma en el pie y empieza a hablar con mucho dolor

— _Debo hablar con Javier sobre eso cuando me recupere_ – pensó Oziel con pesar

 ** _Si no lo hago, un día de estos esas palabrotas podrían causar un malentendido…_**

 **Fin del Omake**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Saludos a todos los lectores. Un capitulo mas para ustedes.

Han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida, en mi trabajo, tanto buenas como malas y solo puedo decir, que sigo vivo.

Solo les prometo no abandonar mis proyectos (tal vez uno que otro) pero no moriran de forma cruel ni nada de eso.

Esta en tintero un nuevo proyecto crossover, y continuare los otros fics pendientes. Ademas, realizare un one-shot en conmemoracion a la navidad que espero apoyen.

Tambien, me gustaria ofrecer apoyo a quienes deseen integrarse al mundo del Fanfiction y escribir sus propias historias. No soy un profesional, pero me gusta compartir y mejorar ideas. Siempre estoy disponible para una buena charla.

Sin mas, no me queda otra cosa, excepto agradecerles por su apoyo, sus palabras y criticas y su aprecio por mi tipo de arte (si es que a esto le podemos llamar arte jejeje XD)

No olviden apoyar nuestra campaña: **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

Que tengan un buen dia

Emperor92, fuera

¡Paz!


	9. Todo por Amor Parte 1

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Capítulo 7: "Todo por amor Parte 1: Inmortales y Renegados al acecho"**

Sus pasos eran lentos y dolorosos, cada parte de su cuerpo, desde la punta más pequeña hasta el centro de su pecho. En sus brazos y piernas, rostro y pecho, la sangre de su ardua pelea era notable a simple vista. No podía respirar con normalidad y su cansancio era más que notorio. Lo peor es que por culpa de los Akatsuki, había perdido el brazalete que había recibido de su prometido. Haber enviado esa señal antes era un poco gratificante, pero se encontraba muy lejos de Konoha. Yugito solo podía hacer una cosa, seguir moviéndose a pesar del dolor. Era difícil para ella pensar que los enemigos que había enfrentado eran poderoso, pero era más doloroso admitir, que ni su amado, ni sus compañeros podrían hacerles frente con su fuerza.

 **Flashback**

Yugito saltaba entre los arboles rodeando a sus enemigos para poder atacarlos por sorpresa. Pero era evidente que ellos no tenían problemas en seguirla con la vista, ni siquiera se veían intimidados o preocupados. Lo peor para la chica, es que todo el aire seguía viciado por el vapor venenoso que generaba Jishin desde sus brazos, lo que la mareaba y le impedía enfocarse por completo.

— _Si se mantienen en grupo, será difícil acabarlos uno por uno_ – Yugito analizaba a los enemigos con cautela – _debo separarlos_

— _UTILICEMOS UNA PODEROSA TECNICA, NYA_ – Matatabi miraba a los enemigos en los ojos de Yugito – _ELLOS PARECEN SER MUY PODEROSOS, NYA. NO TE VALLAS A CONFIAR, NYA_

— _Debo medir sus habilidades. Si puedo derrotarlos, mejor_ – Yugito empezó a hacer algunos sellos de mano mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de chakra – _si no puedo vencerlos, escapare_

Los tres ninjas renegados sintieron un gran incremento de chakra detrás suyo y seguido de eso fue un calor muy alto.

— **Estilo de Fuego: ¡Jutsu Zarpazo Infernal!** – Yugito lanzo varios zarpazos de llamas azules hacia sus enemigos, pero estos no parecieron esquivarlo

— **¡Shinra Tensei!** – Sebas levanto su mano derecha y disperso todo el ataque de Yugito, deshaciéndolo por completo – tendrá que esforzarse más señorita Nii

— _¿Él puede hacer esa técnica?_ – Yugito se impresiono al ver la misma técnica que usaba Oziel

— Ya me aburrí de esperar – Daniel se giró en la dirección del ataque y alzo su puño - **¡Golpe de viento!**

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Yugito fue golpeada por una poderosa ráfaga de viento que no solo destruyo los arboles a su lado, sino que disperso por completo el manto de chakra que le rodeaba. La chica se levantó adolorida por el golpe recibido y volvió a activar su manto de chakra, pero ya se encontraba muy herida.

— Un solo golpe… y me dejaron en este estado – Yugito jadeaba con cansancio y dolor – son… muy fuertes

— _¡YUGITO, TENEMOS QUE ESCAPAR!_ – hablo Matatabi con preocupación - _¡ELLOS SON MUY PODEROSOS, NYA!_

— No eh conseguido… nada de información sobre ellos…

— ¿Y crees que podrás conseguir algo antes de que te matemos? – las palabras de Jishin que estaba detrás suyo sorprendieron a la chica – en lo personal, pienso que fue estúpido el siquiera pensar en derrotarnos. Ni siquiera puedes resistir mi veneno…

— ¡No te burles de mí!

Yugito se lanzó con sus garras sobre su enemigo, pero estas lo atravesaron, siendo un cuerpo viscoso que se torno de color purpura. Al sacar sus brazos, su piel empezaba a mostrar manchas violetas por todo su cuerpo y empezó a sufrir una dolorosa tos que fue empeorando cuando empezó a escupir sangre. La Jinchuriki empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, víctima del peligroso veneno que empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras sus fuerzas le abandonaban.

— Es una lástima, pero aquí termina esta batalla – Sebas se acerco junto a sus compañeros mirando a la rubia Jinchuriki retorcerse con dolor – pero antes de que mueras, necesito preguntarte algunas cosas sobre Oziel, si no es molestia

— Antes… muerta… - Yugito tosía con dolor mientras de su boca solo salía sangre con cada tosido – que decirles… algo… sobre mi amado…

— Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo todo, cuando lo mate en nuestro encuentro…

Yugito no pudo hacer nada, pues cayó inconsciente al ser víctima del dolor que sentía. En eso, volvió a despertar víctima de un dolor que la invadía por completo. Al abrir los ojos, vio como su chakra era robado. Se encontraba en una extraña caverna y sobre de ella había una gran estatua muy extraña, la cual extraía su chakra. En eso, recordó que Oziel le había colocado el sello de seguridad al igual que a los demás Jinchurikis, pero en ella tenía un efecto especial para evitar robar mucho de su chakra. Al momento en que sintió que su cuerpo se movía, libero una pequeña explosión de chakra y se liberó de la extracción.

— Sigue viva – una voz extraña llamo la atención de la Jinchuriki

Yugito vio que sobre la estatua, en una sección con formas de manos, se encontraban las siluetas de varios sujetos, en donde resaltaban las capas de Akatsuki. La chica se levantó poco a poco y rápidamente preparo unos sellos de mano.

— **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Escaramuza de Ratones –** de la boca de la chica salieron varios ratones de fuego azul que empezaron a saltar sobre las figuras, sin saber que algunas solo eran hologramas

— _¡Yugito, tienes que escapar ahora!_ – en eso, la chica escucho la voz de Kaneko en su cabeza – _Esto no bastara, tienes que irte_

— _Eso intento…_ \- antes de poder continuar, varias estacas negras se clavaron en sus piernas y brazos - ¡Argh!

— Que chica tan traviesa – una silueta con una guadaña de tres hojas se puso frente suya – tendré que enseñarte a mantenerte quieta cuando esta ceremonia está en proceso

— No… me subestimes – Yugito reunió todo el chakra a su disposición y extendió sus garras felinas – **Kenjutsu: Zarpazo Salvaje**

— Que descuidada – en un parpadeo, Sebas apareció frente a la chica con su arma frente suyo – **Full Counter**

En solo un parpadeo, Yugito se vio llena de zarpazos en todo su cuerpo, dejándola peor que como estaba. La pobre Jinchuriki estaba totalmente neutralizada, así que solo le quedo una cosa. Con mucha discreción, tomo el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda e inserto lo poco de chakra que le quedaba para enviar su localización, pero antes de terminar con su cometido, el brazalete fue destruido por Sebas con su arma.

— Tú no aprendes ¿verdad? – Sebas levanto su arma con maldad – tendré que incapacitarte por completo

— ¡Oye espera! – Kaneko salto al frente con molestia – ya les dije que yo necesito los cuerpos de los Jinchurikis. Si me lo estropeas más, no podré continuar con mis estudios

— Ya tienes muchos cuerpos, ¿Por qué este es importante? – Jishin se acercó a su compañero mientras empezaba a desprender vapor venenoso - ¿Qué nos ocultas…?

— **¡Liberación!**

Sin darse cuenta, Yugito había sacado un pequeño pergamino que había guardado entre sus ropas, el cual almacenaba una explosión de chakra, lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarla hacia el techo de la caverna y alejarla del lugar, pero ya con lo cansada que estaba, termino aún más lesionada e incapaz de moverse, dejándola inconsciente. Unas horas después, la chica despertó, siendo de noche aun por lo que se veía. Había aterrizado en un bosque, pero por la oscuridad no podía saber dónde estaba, así que decido moverse con la esperanza de encontrar quien le ayude, pero cada movimiento que hacía, solo intensificaba el dolor en su cuerpo.

 **Flashback fin**

Yugito salió del bosque, a una zona llena de árboles secos, lo que le permitió saber que estaba en las fronteras de Konoha. Solo necesitaba rodear un poco el área y podría encontrar ayuda. En eso, sintió como le clavaban algo filoso en su pierna derecha, pero al ver su cuerpo, no había nada, pero aun así sentía dolor, lo que impedía moverse más. Un poco lejos de ahí Hidan y Kakuzu en compañía del equipo de Sebas buscaban a Yugito. El ninja que rendía culto a Jashin se clavaba constantemente una estaca negra en su pierna derecha y luego en la izquierda mientras se movía lentamente.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a manejar el **Ritual de Vinculo** en movimiento? – dijo Daniel mirando a Hidan

— Ya que Orochimaru quería el secreto de la Inmortalidad y ustedes me ayudaron a traspasárselo, el encontró un modo de hacer este jutsu aun en movimiento – Hidan seguía moviéndose mientras su piel que se encontraba negra con líneas blancas, volvía a la normalidad – pero requiere mucho chakra y una gran muestra de sangre

— La muy tonta se desangro al intentar escapar en la cueva – hablo Jishin con seriedad – será mejor estar alerta para encontrarla. Alcanzo a enviar una señal con ese brazalete

— Dudo que Oziel venga en su rescate – hablo Sebas con confianza – el aun esta en reposo y dudo que puedan curarlo faltando tres días para que culmine el mes

— Muévanse rápido, el tiempo es dinero – Kakuzu extendió los brazos y tres siluetas negras con máscaras blancas y pintadas salieron de su cuerpo – hay que actuar rápido

Regresando con Yugito, la chica se había sentado a la sombra de un árbol para intentar reponer fuerzas, pero simplemente ya no podía moverse y todo su cuerpo estaba herido, incapaz de responderle o de reunir chakra. Cerró los ojos esperando su muerte, mientras frotaba el anillo en su dedo, pensando en Kanna o en Oziel. En eso, siente que algo peludo acaricia su nariz y al abrir los ojos con lentitud, descubrió a una pequeña kitsune de pelaje amarillo que la observaba con seriedad.

— Kuzunoha te encontró – la pequeña kitsune agito su cola que desprendía chakra – Kuzunoha se alegra de verte viva

— Yo… también…

Unos segundos después, llego Riki corriendo y detrás de ella Kushina montada sobre Yuugure con Sasori y Yuna a su lado. La pelirroja se acercó rápidamente a tratar a Yugito, mientras ella se relajaba un poco.

— No sabes lo loco que se puso Oziel al sentir esa pulsación – dijo Riki tratando de animarla con una risita – lo bueno es que yo ya venía de regreso de la Isla del Remolino

— Qué bueno que te encontramos, en serio – dijo Kushina ayudando con la recuperación

— Kuzunoha-chan, busca al Equipo 10 – hablo Riki a la pequeña kitsune – ellos estaban cerca de la zona. Guíalos hasta aquí

— Kuzunoha regresara pronto – la kitsune desapareció en un parpadeo

— Sasori, busca en mi equipaje uno de mis kunai de tres puntas. Debo llamar a los demás

— Entendido – el pelirrojo empezó a buscar entre sus cosas, pero se detuvo abruptamente - ¡Cuidado!

Yuugure disparo una ráfaga de plasma sobre Riki y Kushina y destruyo una técnica de fuego que se dirigía hacia las mujeres. En eso, aparecieron Hidan, Kakuzu y los renegados. Sasori no se detuvo y saco discretamente el kunai de tres puntas, mientras Yuna se aferraba a su pecho por miedo a los recién llegados.

— Valla, pero si es una de las compañeras de Oziel – Daniel miraba con burla a la pelirroja y luego a los demás – y tenemos a la señorita Kushina

— Y el traidor que abandono Akatsuki – Kakuzu miro a Sasori sobre el dragón – entonces los rumores sobre tu rejuvenecimiento eran ciertos. Quien diría que un ninja como tu caería tan bajo

— Esa es tu opinión – Sasori solo veía con preocupación la situación

— Les pido que se aparten de la Jinchuriki – hablo Sebas levantando su arma – si así lo hacen, juro que no las lastimaremos

— Si sabes quienes somos, sabrás cual será mi respuesta – Riki se levantó mientras Kushina seguía atendiendo a Yugito – y te garantizo que no la lastimaran más…

— ¡Argh! – Yugito volvió a quejarse mientras sentía como le perforaban el pecho

— Yo dudo que puedas hacer cumplir esas palabras – Hidan revelo de nuevo como su cuerpo se tornaba negro mientras retiraba con fuerza una estaca que se había clavado cerca del pecho – ella seguirá sufriendo si no es que muere antes

— Maldito – Riki se colocó su máscara mientras sacaba sus armas – ahora entiendo porque Oziel lo odia tanto

— ¿Crees que tú puedes vencernos a todos? – Jishin empezó a liberar vapor venenoso desde su brazo – estas sola

— Eso no es verdad – en el acto apareció Asuma junto al equipo 10 – todos estamos aquí para apoyarla

— Que conveniente, justo a quien necesitábamos – Sebas se acercó a Kakuzu – es de quien te hable. Querías una gran recompensa y ahí la tienes

— Bien por mí, ahora si tienes mi total apoyo – Kakuzu libero tres cuerpos negros desde su espalda – me pregunto cuanto ofrecerán por la Uzumaki y su hija…

— ¡No te atrevas! – en eso, Riki lanzo un poderoso puñetazo hacia Kakuzu con furia - ¡Sasori, ahora!

El pelirrojo no tardo en lanzarle un kunai de tres puntas a Riki, la cual solo agrego algo de chakra y luego lo lanzo al cielo. En un destello, desde el aire aparecieron Javier, Oscar, Hope y Nana colocándose en frente de Yugito para protegerla.

— Aun no me acostumbro a este tipo de viajecitos – dijo Nana un poco mareada para después sorprenderse – Daniel-kun

— Nana-chan, veo que nuestro encuentro fue más pronto de lo esperado – Daniel solo saco una de sus armas con tranquilidad – y el mismo equipo de elegidos presentes

— Ellos son a los que me enfrente – dijo Oscar mirando a Jishin y a Daniel – ese último, debe ser su líder

— Nosotros hacemos lo que queremos, no seguimos a nadie en particular – Jishin saco su propia arma con seriedad – ustedes en cambio siguen las ordenes de Oziel como si fueran sus lacayos

— Él nos permitió acompañarlo, nunca nos ha tratado como inferiores – dijo Oscar sacando su espada

— Así es, no tienen ningún derecho a hablar así de él – Hope levanto sus brazos lista para luchar

— Veamos si su respeto hacia él es correspondido – Daniel solo estiro sus brazos con tranquilidad - ¿Quién quiere enfrentarme?

— ¿Dónde está Oziel? – pregunto Riki en voz baja a Javier

— Ya está en la parte final de su recuperación gracias a Tsunade – Javier no bajaba la guardia mientras observaba a sus adversarios – el traerá los refuerzos

— Entonces, debemos ganarle tiempo. Por mientras, neutralizar a Hidan es la prioridad – la pelirroja miro a Kakuzu con molestia cuando regresaba al campo de batalla – yo me encargo de él

— Si no se deciden, tendré que hacerlo yo – Daniel desapareció en un parpadeo y apareció frente a Oscar, sorprendiendo a todos – juguemos tu y yo

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Oscar solo logro cubrirse de una patada que le lanzo Daniel, lo que lo arrastro hacia la zona desierta del campo, mientras Nana corría para socorrerlo. Javier y Hope esquivaron un disparo de veneno por parte de Jishin y empezaron a seguirlo cuando este les ínsito a luchar con él.

— Asuma, mientras ese sujeto siga vinculado a Yugito, todo daño que le hagan lo recibirá ella – hablo Riki mirando la sonrisa maniaca de Hidan – solo neutralícenlo o deténganlo, no lo hieran

— Entendido, déjalo en nuestras manos – Asuma saco sus cuchillas de viento, mientras Shikamaru y Chouji se colocaban a su lado – Ino, tu encárgate de mantener viva a Yugito-san

— Entendido sensei – Ino se acercó para tomar el lugar de Kushina, que se levantó rápidamente y se colocó al lado de Riki

— No me vas a dejar fuera de la diversión – la Uzumaki mayor retiro sus vestidos, revelando un traje ANBU – después de todo, soy una ninja, en serio

— Eso me parece bien – Riki miro a Sasori que sacaba un pergamino de entre sus cosas – Sasori, tú y Yuugure protegerán a Yuna

— Sin problemas – Sasori abrió el pergamino y activo un sello, del cual salieron dos marionetas con cuerpos humanos, pero con rostros en forma de kitsunes – eso iba a hacer de todas formas

Riki, Kushina y Kuzunoha miraban con detalle los movimientos de Kakuzu, el cual parecía estar listo para cualquier ataque, mientras detrás del Akatsuki se encontraba Sebas, quien solo observaba de brazos cruzados.

— Kushina-san, deje que yo me encargue de él, es mejor no bajar la guardia y proteger a Yuna-chan a toda costa

— Riki-san, no te preocupes. Aun puedo mantener una lucha sin problemas, en serio – Kushina saco cuatro cadenas desde su espalda y las coloco a modo de protección – solo no te descuides por protegerme a mi

— No importa que planeen, fracasaran – Kakuzu libero dos mascaras de su espalda que abrieron sus bocas – veamos que hacen contra esto. **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Cascada Llameante**

Las máscaras se elevaron con velocidad al aire y soltaron un gran mar de llamas que cubrió por completo a las Uzumaki y compañía. Pero rápidamente varios kitsunes de agua salieron disparados, apaciguado el fuego y cubriendo a las chicas para protegerlas.

— Kuzunoha las protegerá – la pequeña zorrita se encontraba envuelta en un manto de agua – **Estilo de Agua: ¡Jutsu Aqua Jet de Kitsune!**

Kuzunoha salió disparada contra una de las máscaras, destruyéndola fácilmente, pero cuando se dirigía por la segunda, un disparo eléctrico la detuvo rápidamente, pero antes de poder darle, un disparo de aire disperso la técnica eléctrica por completo.

— Kuzunoha, ten cuidado – Riki había lanzado un jutsu de viento justo a tiempo – ese sujeto manipula los elementos básicos con sus cuatro corazones

— ¿Quién dijo que eran cuatro? – las palabras de Kakuzu sorprendieron a Riki – veo que no hicieron bien su investigación

— ¡Oka-san, ten cuidado! – Sasori reacciono con miedo - ¡Él tiene muchos corazones!

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – Riki activo su **Jogan** y miro a Kakuzu, haciendo que su sorpresa se incrementara - ¿Por qué tiene más corazones?

— Los cambios hechos por Oziel se hacen presentes también en los Akatsukis – hablo Sebas con burla – como el nuevo Jutsu de Hidan

— Cuando Pain recluto a Orochimaru de nuevo, nos contó las técnicas del Ninja Dragón – Kakuzu se retiró su capa y se dio la vuelta, revelando muchas mascaras en su espalda – entre ellas, las que lo mataron más de una vez. Así que decidí tomar medidas y empecé una cacería más extensa de corazones y técnicas poderosas. Ahora estoy preparado para lo que sea

— Es un monstruo – Kushina vio con cierto miedo al sujeto delante suyo

— Solo me aseguro de preservarme al futuro – Kakuzu libero una máscara con franjas café y otra roja - **¡Estilo de Lava: Jutsu Infierno Volcánico!**

Las dos mascaras combinaron sus técnicas, lanzando un maremoto de lava que se abalanzo sobre las ninjas. Kushina tomo a Yuna en brazos y creo un domo con sus **Cadenas de Diamantina** para cubrirse mutuamente, mientas que Riki uso sus armas para desviar toda la lava y proteger a Kuzunoha. Yuugure alzo el vuelo con Sasori sobre él y evitaron la lava. Cuando la técnica seso, el dragón se abalanzo sobre Kakuzu listo para disparar, pero una máscara con franjas violetas se puso frente suyo y lanzo un gas azulado que rápidamente incapacito a Yuugure.

— ¡Yuugure! – Sasori lo empezó a revisar y descubrió lo que había ocurrido – era **Oleander Azul**

— ¿Estás bien Yuna-chan? – Kushina destruyo la lava que se había vuelto tierra

— ¡Mami, tengo miedo! – la pequeña pelirroja lloraba en los brazos de su madre - ¡Quielo ilme a casa!

— Nos iremos ya mi pequeña…

— Es imprudente quedarse aquí Lady Kushina – Sebas bajo los brazos con tranquilidad – le sugiero que se retire

— ¿Acaso quieres que el enemigo escape? – Kakuzu vio con duda a Sebas – más te vale que no muestres misericordia con ellos

— Ya me canse de esto – Riki termino de liberarse mientras sacaba una medicina de entre sus cosas y se la lanzo a Sasori – dásela a Yuugure, rápido

— En seguida – Sasori la tomo para administrársela rápido al dragón, el cual abrió los ojos y recuperaba sus fuerzas poco a poco

— Kuzunoha, hagamos el jutsu combinado

— Kuzunoha esta lista

La kitsune se colocó frente a Riki, la cual terminaba de hacer unas rápidas posiciones de manos, haciendo que el chakra se desbordara de sus cuerpos de forma violenta. Sebas presintió la fuerza del jutsu y tomo el mango de su arma.

— **¡Jutsu de Colaboración, estilo de Hielo: Jutsu Kitsunes Cazadores de Hielo! –** Riki lanzo una potente ventisca fría desde su boca mientras Kuzunoha liberaba varios kitsunes de agua que salieron disparados hacia Kakuzu - ¡Congélate con tus corazones!

— Te descuidaste – en un parpadeo, Sebas se colocó frente a la técnica y agito su arma con velocidad - **¡Full Counter!**

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, los kitsunes de hielo fueron regresados hacia Kuzunoha y Riki, siendo la pequeña kitsune la más afectada al ser congelada en casi todo su cuerpo, mientras Riki había quedado inmovilizada de sus brazos y piernas, además de algunos cortes por la potencia con la cual había sido devuelta la técnica.

— Pero… ¿Qué técnica fue esa? – Riki intentaba zafarse del hielo, pero ella sabía que era muy potente al ser suya - ¿Cómo regresaste mi técnica?

— Fue la habilidad de este, mi Tesoro Sagrado – Sebas levanto el arma en sus manos con orgullo – **Lostvayne** , y la técnica fue **Full Counter.** Esta me permite devolver al doble de su potencia una técnica, tanto física, como mágica. O en este caso, cualquier Ninjutsu. Pero creo que si conocieras más "universos" como los llamamos aquí, sabrías como evitar esta técnica

— Tú tienes tus gustos, yo los míos – Riki se liberó con fuerza al liberar más chakra – pero no por eso me derrotaste

— Es verdad, esto solo acaba de comenzar – Sebas sonrió mientras veía a Kakuzu sacar más mascaras – si tanto desconfías de mí, adelante. Pero no las mates, solo neutralízalas

— Bien por mí, muertas no me generaran ganancias…

— ¡No las tocaras maldito! – Riki libero una gran cantidad de chakra mientras liberaba varias **Cadenas de Diamantina** desde su espalda – antes tendrás que matarme

— Si ese es tu deseo – Sebas chasqueo los dedos y desde el cielo apareció su dragón Helios – ¿Quién soy yo para no cumplirlo?

En otra zona, Oscar se recuperaba del potente golpe, mientras Nana llegaba a su lado muy preocupada. Daniel llego en su salto a la zona mientras sacaba una de sus armas con tranquilidad.

— La última vez no pudimos pelear en serio – Dan solo giraba sus armas con ansias – y ahora no tienes que preocuparte por proteger a alguien. Así que, pelea a todas tus anchas

— Hablas demasiado – Oscar se mordió el pulgar mientras hacia el jutsu que necesitaba - **¡Jutsu de Invocación!**

En una nube de humo, aparecieron dos chicas ponis para apoyar a Oscar. Una de ellas tenía una tés pálida, con un azul aciano o gris claro. Su cabello era gris claro con un cierto tono azulado y sus ojos eran de un tono purpura un poco moderado. Usaba unas medias de mallas ajustadas y un saco azul de mangas recogidas arriba de una blusa blanca abotonada y con un moño rojo, además de usar un gorro puntiagudo de hechicera con grabado de estrellas; la otra era una chica de la misma altura, pero su cabello era una larga melena de color morada con algunos mechones de tono verde azulado. Sus ojos eran violetas y su tez era lila pálido. Usaba unas ropas similares a las de Tayuya, pero su pants ninja era violeta con sandalias negras y una blusa aqua debajo de un chaleco gris.

— ¡Trixie lista para servirle OtakuFire-sama! – hablo la chica poni de cabello gris con cierto orgullo – no hay peligro que yo no pueda superar

— Contrólate Trixie – hablo la otra chica poni con arrogancia – que nos haya llamado a nosotras es porque sabe lo poderosas que somos, así que solo concéntrate

— Trixie está concentrada, ¿Qué no se nota…?

— Yo lo dudo – Dan se acercó velozmente con su espada en alto – de hecho, diría que distraídas

Las chicas poni se cubrieron con miedo, pero Oscar detuvo el ataque con su arma. Luego obligo a Dan a separarse con fuerza.

— Trixie, Starlight, este enemigo no es de confiarse – Oscar levanto su arma listo para luchar – denme rápido de su energía para poder luchar

— ¡A la orden Otaku-sama! – las dos chicas alzaron sus manos listas para cumplir con su objetivo

— Como si te fuera a dejar – Dan se preparó para atacar de nuevo, pero un muro de hielo se interpuso en su camino

— **¡Estilo de Hielo: Jutsu Barrera de Hielo! –** Nana termino el jutsu y su cabello paso de ser blanco a negro – Dan-kun, por favor. No hagas esto, no quiero que salgas lastimado

— Nana-chan, te lo dije la última vez. Esto era inevitable y lo sabes – Dan levanto su puño, cargando mucha fuerza – por favor, pelea

Dan lanzo un poderoso impulso de viento hacia Nana, que se cubrió con sus brazos con miedo, pero la técnica fue detenida por Tohru que llego justo a tiempo.

— Tohru-chan – Nana se sintió aliviada de que su amiga dragona estuviera presente para ayudarle, sabiendo lo fuerte que era

— Humano, te advertí que protegería a Nana-chan con mi vida – Tohru desprendía un aura de muerte, mientras sus manos se volvían garras - **¡Ahora te matare!**

— ¡Espera Tohru-chan…!

— Quiero ver que lo intentes – Dan sonrió con maldad mientras tomaba el empuñadura de su segunda arma – adelante, dragona de tercera

Ante esas palabras, Tohru salió disparada hacia Daniel para despedazarlo, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo este saco rápidamente su arma y logro darle un poderoso corte en el abdomen. Tohru se detuvo abruptamente y sintió un inmenso dolor que recorría su cuerpo. Al tocar el área afectada, vio sangre, lo cual era ilógico, pues no existían armas mortales capaces de herir dragones.

— ¡Tohru-chan! – Nana corrió hacia la dragona que se ponía de rodillas tratando de detener el sangrado - ¡¿Pero qué pasó…?!

— Esa espada… – Tohru vio con dolor hacia Dan que solo levantaba su arma con una sonrisa

— Oh, ¿Te refieres a mi arma sagrada **Ascalon**? – Dan solo guardo su arma con tranquilidad mientras rodeaba a las dos chicas – es un arma que fue creada para matar dragones. Un solo golpe y toda tu magia es neutralizada, incluyendo tu habilidad curativa

— Oh no… - Nana palideció al escuchar la malicia de su adversario

— Si tienes esa arma en tus manos… - Tohru seguía sangrando con mucho dolor - ¿Por qué no me matas de una buena vez?

— Porque le prometí a ella que le ayudaría a debilitarte para facilitarle el trabajo

— ¿Ella? – Nana y Tohru no comprendían esas palabras

— Hola, Tohru-chan…

Tohru palideció al escuchar una voz familiar para ella, mientras Nana se asustó al escuchar lo fría que era esa voz. Al mirar detrás suyo, vio una pequeña niña que solo cubría su exuberante cuerpo con un chal morado con cuello de plumas blancas. Lo único que se revelaba del chal era su ropa interior negra, sus pequeñas piernas y sus enormes garras de dragón cafés. Su cabello era rojizo y recortado, mientras por ambos lados de su cabeza salían unos cuernos retorcidos pequeños.

— Nana-chan, te presento a Iruru-chan – Daniel presento a la pequeña dragón con tranquilidad – es una antigua amiga de Tohru-chan que desea su muerte. Iruru-chan, di hola

— Hola, ahora muere – sin esperar más, Iruru golpeo con una de sus garras a Tohru, lanzándola lejos de la zona, para después perseguirla a toda velocidad

— ¡Tohru-chan…! – Nana intento seguirla, pero Dan se interpuso en su camino

— Volviste a confiarte Nana-chan – suspiro Dan con decepción – en cuanto apareció Tohru, bajaste de nuevo la guardia. Y ahora estas nerviosa y con miedo

— Dan-kun, no hagas esto. No tiene que ser así…

— Buscar el camino fácil no es la forma. Creí que ya lo habías entendido – Dan saco su segunda espada de nuevo listo para pelear – defiéndete, no hagas esto más difícil para ambos

— ¡Oye, te olvidaste de mí! – la voz de Oscar se escuchó detrás de Dan - **¡Estilo Rayo: Jutsu Relámpago Estelar!**

Dan levanto su arma y con un tajo desvió la poderosa técnica, aunque sintió como un poco de la electricidad recorría un poco sus brazos. Al ver a Oscar, vio a las chica poni detrás suyo, pero ahora su arma de cristal se había dividido en dos sables del tipo francés, convertido cada uno en una arma con forma de rayo, pero todo el filo emulaba un cielo estrellado mientras liberaba chispas con cada movimiento.

— Viejo, ¿en serio? – Dan solo apoyo su arma en su hombro con pesar – Creí que… pero el arma… ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo con esto. Solo porque en verdad sentí la electricidad recorrer mis brazos aceptare luchar contigo con esa arma

— No deberías juzgar al libro por su portada – Oscar solo se puso en pose de pelea mientras varias chispas desbordaban del arma – en especial alguien como tu

— Touche – Dan volvió a ponerse en pose de combate – opino que sigamos

En otra zona, Javier y Hope esquivaban ágilmente los disparos venenosos de Jishin, aunque se notaba a simple vista que los ataques no se hacían con precisión. Javier alzo su arma y lanzo un potente tajo de viento, que hizo retroceder a Jishin.

— Así que, ¿Fruta del diablo? – Javier analizaba el veneno que había quedado en el suelo – si fuera un parasito como los Aburame se vería un rastro de insectos. Y lo libera de su cuerpo con facilidad

— Felicidades Sherlock, te mereces un premio – Jishin regreso su cuerpo a la normalidad mientras sacaba su arma con forma de colmillo, la cual era larga como una espada - ¿Qué te parece sufrir ante mi veneno?

— Por favor, deberías practicar más tus chistes – Hope solo se cruzó de brazos con molestia – hasta Javier se sabe mejores que tú, y estoy siendo generosa

— No vine aquí a decir bromas. Esa es la razón por la que ustedes fracasaran en su misión

— Sabes, apoyo a Hope. Te recomendare que regreses a nuestro mundo y veas las películas de Deadpool, o tal vez las de Adam Sadller…

Javier no pudo terminar porque recibió un peligroso corte en su pecho para después ser pateado con fuerza hacia el suelo. Hope se sorprendió por la velocidad de su enemigo, pero se asustó al ver el aura de muerte que empezó a desprender el enemigo.

— Nunca, por tu jodida vida, menciones a esa porquería de persona que se atreve a llamarse actor – Jishin empezó a desbordar veneno de sus brazos mientras mordía su pulgar y hacia unas posiciones de manos - **¡Jutsu de Invocación: Basilisco!**

Del suelo apareció un charco de veneno, el cual empezó a crecer y una silueta surgió del charco lentamente. Hope retrocedió para ponerse al lado de Javier mientras veía a un inmenso reptil a forma de serpiente con un inmenso cuerpo y mientras se deslizaba el veneno viscoso, se revelaban sus escamas y cuerpo gris oscuro y al final sus ojos amarillos, desbordando un brillo mortal.

— Oye, tranquilo viejo – Javier se levantó con una risita, pero entonces sintió como sus energías disminuían drásticamente - ¿Pero qué…? No puedo, reunir mi chakra

— Es por mi arma – Jishin levanto al frente el colmillo, el cual se llenaba de veneno – un **Colmillo de Aphofisis** , con la capacidad de robar tu chakra y envenenar tu cuerpo. Todo ataque físico es inútil contra mi si me atacas con tus manos

— Entonces, no las usare – Hope revelo un pequeño brazalete tecnológico en su muñeca – Rubí, Zafiro, las necesito

Del brazalete salió una pequeña luz, de la cual aparecieron las gemas que nombro Hope. Al caer al suelo, cada una creo un cuerpo físico, revelándose que la Rubí pasó a tener un cuerpo bajito de una niña de piel roja que usaba un short corto negro y una camisa de tirantes roja. Su cabello era cuadrado y sus pupilas rojas. El Zafiro paso a tomar la forma de una pequeña con vestido azul zafiro y con hombros blancos. Su cabello era plateado y cubría la parte superior de su rostro y en sus manos había unos guantes blancos. Las dos gemas se colocaron en frente de Hope, listas para pelear.

— Muy bien, solo porque admiro a las Cristal Gems, te perdono esa elección – dijo Jishin con tranquilidad – es mejor que el idiota que eligió a las ponis

— ¡¿Disculpa?! Yo también soy una fan de ellas – Hope solo enfureció mientras presionaba un botón en su brazalete – pero ahora mismo me siento feliz con mi decisión. Y te hare pagar por subestimarme. Rubí, Zafiro, ya saben que hacer

— ¡Claro que sí! – las dos gemas se tomaron de las manos y sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar, para después fusionarse

Al disiparse el brillo, se revelo una silueta más alta, que mantenía el mismo peinado cuadrado, pero ahora se veía más fuerte, usando un atuendo con estampado de estrellas. Lo más característico eran unas gafas cristalinas que cubrían sus ojos y terminaban en puntas en la parte baja de los mismos. Jishin no pudo negar que fue genial ver eso, pero decidió concentrarse y con un chasquido de sus dedos, el Basilisco se lanzó al ataque sobre la gema fusionada, pero esta creo unos potentes guanteletes en sus manos, con los cuales golpeo de lleno al inmenso reptil en su mandíbula, haciéndolo retroceder.

— Bien, te doy crédito por eso – Jishin ni se inmuto pero se veía un poco emocionado – entonces, ¿pretendes que Garnet luche por ti?

— No, lucharemos juntas – Hope tomo la mano de Garnet que sonrió junto con ella – llego la hora

— Recuerda, luchamos como una. Porque seremos una – Garnet se retiró sus gafas revelando sus tres ojos para después sonreír - ¡Sincronización!

Con gracia, ambas empezaron un pequeño baile sincronizado, en el cual terminaron con un abrazo que libero un destello. Al liberarse el destello, Hope ahora llevaba una armadura de hombros, pecho, cintura y piernas sobre sus ropas, similares al atuendo de Garnet, excepto que su cabello seguía siendo el mismo. En su palma derecha estaba la gema de Rubí y en la izquierda la gema de Zafiro y como último toque, ahora usaba las gafas de Garnet, aunque sus pupilas brillaban con un tono azul y rojo que cambiaba constantemente en sus ojos.

— Muy bien, reconozco que eso fue genial, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza – Jishin levanto su colmillo mientras detrás suyo se levantaba su Basilisco, el cual se hizo más grande, igualando el tamaño de un dragón – veamos si tu idea es buena

— ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? – Javier se puso al lado de Hope, mientras mostraba que ahora estaba en el **Modo Sabio Dragón Nivel 1** – pienso que fue algo grosero de tu parte

— Te lo ganaste por mencionar el nombre de ese asqueroso ser que se hace llamar actor. Si tú lo admiras, eres lamentable

— Oh, me vas a hacer llorar, bu ju – Javier solo levanto su arma mientras se mostraba molesto – me lastimaste y eso me hizo enojar

Mientras las confrontaciones se realizaban, en Konoha, las cosas marchaban con prisa. En la residencia del Ninja Dragón, Tsunade se encontraba realizando un tratamiento rápido para Oziel, quien se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, pero en su expresión había seriedad. Sabiendo que aun habría peligro en su ausencia, Javier y Riki habían preparado un tratamiento especial para acelerar la rehabilitación del ninja dragón después de su cirugía. El tratamiento consistía en despertar los músculos dormidos a base de chakra y estimular los canales de chakra con algunas pulsaciones eléctricas en sus músculos. Es por eso que Kanna también se encontraba apoyando el tratamiento. Cuando Javier y compañía se habían marchado al recibir la señal de Riki, Tsunade había sido llamada para realizar el tratamiento lo más rápido posible.

— Kanna-chan, con eso basta – hablo Tsunade aplicando chakra en los brazos de Oziel – ya solo falta que termine aquí

— Entendido – Kanna respiro con tranquilidad, pero se notaba su nerviosismo – papi, tengo miedo

— No temas Kanna-chan, no pasara nada malo – Oziel hablo con calma mientras recibía el tratamiento – busca a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Diles que nos iremos en 10 minutos

— De acuerdo papi – Kanna salió a toda prisa para buscar al equipo #7

— Tu estas más preocupado que ella – dijo Tsunade una vez que Kanna se fue – relájate, ya casi termino

— Esto fue mi culpa – Oziel liberaba chakra de su cuerpo al no poder contener su frustración – sabía que algo pasaría y no hice nada para evitarlo

— No te culpes más. Ya casi terminamos y podrás arreglarlo una vez estés allá

— ¡Oziel-sempai! – en eso, Elma entro a la habitación – ya está aquí. Si me permite, iré a brindar asistencia…

— No Elma, te necesito aquí para que mantengan la aldea protegida – interrumpió el caballero a la dragona – dile a Drago que me espere. Una vez termine Lady Tsunade, nos iremos

— Entendido Sempai

Oziel vio a la dragona retirarse, pero aun en su mente se encontraba alterado. Quería irse ya, pero debía estar totalmente listo. El único pensamiento que prevalecía en su mente era: _"Ya voy Yugito"._ Regresando al campo de batalla, Asuma y Shikamaru intentaban neutralizar a Hidan, evitando causarle cualquier tipo de daño, o terminarían lastimando a Yugito. Chouji protegía a Ino de cualquier ataque, mientras atendía las heridas de la Jinchuriki, pero estas eran demasiado profundas y no se cerraban.

— Es muy ágil y esa guadaña muy peligrosa – Asuma sacaba sus armas cargadas con chakra – Shikamaru, creare una distracción. Debes atraparlo con tu sombra lo más pronto posible

— No hay problema – Shikamaru preparo en sus brazos sus cables, los cuales habían sido modificados para ser más resistentes – primero le quitare esa arma

— ¿Quieren mi arma? – Hidan saco otra estaca y se la clavó en el pecho, lastimando a Yugito de nuevo – vengan por ella, si es que pueden

— **¡Jutsu Tirón de Sombras!** – varias sombras salieron disparadas hacia Hidan, junto con los cables de Shikamaru

El Akatsuki retrocedió para evitar ser capturado, pero Asuma corrió a gran velocidad para colocarse detrás suyo y atraparlo, pero Hidan se giró rápidamente para clavarle una estaca plegable en el pecho, pero esta fue desviada por un golpe de aire. Hidan vio que la responsable fue Ino, quien había usado sus almohadillas en las palmas para atacarlo a distancia.

— Valla que están llenos de sorpresas – Hidan lanzo su guadaña hacia Ino, pero fue bloqueada por Chouji terminando clavada a lo lejos – pero, sus esfuerzos son inútiles

— Eres solo un fanático charlatán – Shikamaru recogía sus cables, listo para otro ataque – pero eres inútil sin que alguien te respalde

— Si soy tan inútil, ¿Por qué no han podido capturarme? – Hidan saco un kunai y lo clavo lentamente en la zona de su pulmón derecho – ni siquiera pueden evitar que ella siga sufriendo

— ¡Demonios! – Ino se concentró en esa zona, mientras Yugito tenía problemas para respirar

— ¡Ya detente! – Asuma corrió a su encuentro para golpearlo, pero Hidan ni se inmuto

— ¡Adelante, has pedazos mi cuerpo! – Hidan solo abrió los brazos esperando un ataque

— ¡Ahora!

En ese momento, Asuma dio un salto muy alto mientras Shikamaru lanzaba sus cables para capturar el brazo izquierdo de Hidan y con el derecho retiraba el kunai de su pecho. Pero lo que no vieron, Fue que con su brazo libre, atrajo su guadaña hacia él.

— Veamos si eres capaz de sacrificarte por ella – Hidan reía con locura mientras veía su guadaña acercarse peligrosamente - ¡Muere!

En solo unos segundos, Asuma se interpuso en el camino de la guadaña, usando sus cuchillas de viento para detener el arma, pero la fuerza con la que había sido jalada, fue suficiente para penetrar parte de su defensa, y perforar un poco de su pecho, causándole dolor. Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino vieron el sacrificio de su sensei y como la guadaña se clavaba más profundamente en su pecho. Shikamaru quería soltar a Hidan, pero si lo hacía, este lastimaría más a Yugito, y eso no lo podía permitir. Chouji corrió para detener la guadaña, pero esta solo se clavaba aún más en el pecho de Asuma, sin que este la soltara. Riki vio a la distancia lo que sucedía y se reprimía porque no podía dejar morir a Asuma, pero en estos momentos, Sebas no le daba tregua con sus ataques.

En la zona donde luchaban Javier y Hope, su oponente había convertido todo su cuerpo en un slime de veneno, mientras el Basilisco lanzaba rápidas mordidas a los que se atrevían a acercarse. Hope levanto sus brazos, los cuales crearon los guantes de Garnet, pero luego su tamaño se redujo para quedar del tamaño de sus manos, pero además aparecían dos escudos en cada brazo, los cuales tenían la imagen de una rosa en el centro, dentro de una estrella de cinco puntas. Hope se lanzó al ataque en un salto sobre el Basilisco y le planto un poderoso puñetazo, que la hizo caer inconsciente. Luego se dirigió a Jishin y golpeo su cuerpo de slime, pero todos los puñetazos eran absorbidos, lo que no generaba ningún tipo de daño.

— Los guantes te protegen de mi veneno, pero no recibo ningún tipo de daño por tus golpes – Jishin levanto su arma para tratar de cortar a Hope, pero ella se cubrió con sus escudos, para después retroceder – y esos escudos son tan resistentes que evitaron un corte de mi arma

— Tal vez tu arma no es tan poderosa como creíste – Hope miro sus brazos, pero en ellos sentía calor, debido al poder de Garnet – y descuida, puedo golpearte todo el tiempo hasta que logre romper tu presumida cara

— Como si pudieras hacer algo. Soy intocable…

— Eso me recuerda – Javier se colocó al lado de la chica con su arma en mano – que solo el **Haki** puede dañarte. Así que si me permites…

En un parpadeo, Javier cubrió su martillo hacha con el **Haki de Armadura** y se lanzó contra Jishin, pero este también lo imito, e imbuyó su propio colmillo con el mismo **Haki.** Al estar tan cerca, Javier no pudo evitar respirar el vapor venenoso que desprendía el sujeto. Javier empezó a toser de forma violenta mientras retrocedía con dolor.

— Mi teoría fue cierta – Jishin sonrió con burla al ver la reacción de Javier – el **Modo Sabio de los Dragones** te hace igual a ellos. Solo tuve que ajustar mi veneno al mismo que produce la **Oleander Azul**. Sencillo

— Que tramposo – Javier solo rio mientras desactivaba el **Modo Sabio** – eso me recuerda a la película "Click, perdiendo el control". Eres un tramposo como Adam Sadller al usar el control…

— ¡Cállate! – Jishin pateo con fuerza a Javier, pero este alcanzo a cubrirse con su propio escudo, pero termino siendo lanzado lejos - ¡Nunca vuelvas a compararme con esa abominación! Juro por todos mis comics que cuando regrese a nuestro mundo, voy a matar a ese tipo

— ¡¿Matar a Adam Sadller?! Amigo, tu sí que estás loco – Javier activo su **Rine Sharingan** y libero un brazo y el tórax de un **Susanoo** de color negro con rojo - **¡Amaterasu!**

Las llamas oscuras se lanzaron sobre Jishin, pero este creo un muro de veneno que absorbió todo el impacto. Cuando el muro de veneno cayo, el Basilisco se lanzó sobre Javier, pero este lo detuvo con el brazo del **Susanoo.** Por desgracia, al hacerlo lo miro a los ojos, y al tener el **Rine Sharingan** el impacto fue tal, que Javier cayo de rodillas mientras era neutralizado por completo y todo su cuerpo dejaba de responderle.

— ¿Qué carajos? – Javier no podía moverse en lo absoluto, aunque podía hablar, todo su cuerpo le dolía – fue… el Basilisco

— ¡Que idiota! – Jishin empezó a burlarse al ver lo ocurrido – los ojos del Basilisco paralizan por completo a su víctima, al grado de incapacitarla. Como la viste con tu dojutsu activado, tu solo te jodiste

— Maldito tramposo – Javier intentaba concentrar chakra, pero su cuerpo no respondía – esto no puede ser bueno

— Bien, uno fuera. Ahora…

Antes de poder hablar de nuevo, la cabeza de Jishin fue destruida por un puñetazo de Hope, pero este era de slime venenoso. Cuando la chica retrocedió, esta se volvió a regenerar con la risa de Jishin acompañando el momento.

— Veo que no entiendes que no me puedes lastimar enana – Jishin se regenero por completo mientras tomaba su arma – así que mejor acabare contigo

— ¡No me llames enana! – Hope se enfureció y arremetió contra Jishin con una lluvia de puñetazos, pero estos solo se hundían en su cuerpo de slime sin causarle daño

— Que necia eres – Jishin levanto su arma y con un tajo hizo retroceder a su rival – si sigues fusionada a Garnet no te afectara mi veneno. Arreglemos ese detalle

Jishin chasqueo los dedos y su Basilisco aprisiono a Hope. Aunque la chica tenía la fuerza para liberarse, poco a poco su resistencia había sido abatida por los vapores tóxicos que su enemigo había esparcido en todo el campo de batalla. Hope vio cómo su rival se acercaba con su arma en mano.

— Veamos si esto funciona – el renegado solo coloco unas marcas en su arma y luego lentamente introdujo la punta de esta en el pecho de Hope - **¡Punto corrosivo!**

En eso, el cuerpo de Hope se estremeció y fue soltada. Al caer al suelo, inesperadamente su fusión termino y Garnet fue expulsada de su cuerpo por completo. Cuando la gema intento levantarse, el Basilisco la aplasto con fuerza con su cola y esto obligo a la gema a perder su forma física. Hope vio con miedo lo ocurrido, pero se alejó rápidamente para quitarse de la zona donde estaba su enemigo.

— Parece ser que tu cuerpo humano aun es una debilidad para tus fusiones – Jishin chasqueo de nuevo los dedos y su Basilisco desapareció en una nube de humo – ahora ya no tienes nada que te defienda de mi veneno

— Te equivocas – Hope empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de chakra mientras hacía unas rápidas posiciones de manos - **¡Estilo Diamante: Jutsu Cuerpo Completo de Diamante!**

— Tonta, aun siendo el diamante un material muy duro, solo el **Haki** puede dañarme – Jishin solo guardo su arma mientras extendía los brazos a los lados – adelante, puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras

— ¡Ya cállate! – Hope empezó a arremeter contra el con cada golpe, pero ninguno hacia efecto - ¡Maldita sea!

Regresando a la pelea de Oscar y Nana, el elegido de los ponis luchaba con sus dos armas contra Daniel, el cual parecía dominar hábilmente la otra arma en sus manos. Nana veía en momentos a Tohru que luchaba contra la dragona Iruru, pero la herida que había recibido le impedía poder luchar con el máximo de su poder. Se encontraba desesperada y solo se ocurrió una cosa que hacer.

— Los dragones, son débiles al hielo – el cabello de Nana se tornó de nuevo blanco mientras desbordaba una gran cantidad de chakra – perdóname Tohru-chan

— ¡Nana espera! – Oscar intento detenerla pero la chica ya había empezado con su jutsu

— **¡Estilo de Hielo: Jutsu Tormenta de Hielo!**

La chica peli blanca alzo sus manos al cielo y una gran ventisca helada cayó sobre Tohru e Iruru, enfriando sus cuerpos por completo. Esto impidió que se movieran y se quedaran totalmente paralizadas. Una vez que el jutsu de Nana termino, su cabello volvió a la normalidad, pero termino muy exhausta, poniéndose de rodillas mientras su respiración era agitada.

— Valla, esa chica es hábil – dijo Starlight con sorpresa

— Trixie quiere aprender de sus habilidades – respondió la poni al lado de su amiga – Trixie cree que podría superar por mucho a esa chica

— Una buena idea, pero terminaste muy agotada – dijo Dan con burla, para después esquivar un ataque de Oscar - ¡Valla, no das tregua!

— Solo porque tú te confiaste, pero ya me canse de esto – Oscar se cruzó de brazos con sus armas en manos mientras desprendía una inmensa cantidad de energía - **¡Doble técnica de espada: Ataque Relámpago Llameante!**

Oscar hizo un doble corte con sus armas, liberando un centenar de rayos cubiertos de un manto de fuego que arremetieron contra Dan. Pero este los contuvo con su arma, la cual desviaba hábilmente las técnicas. Cuando la técnica seso, Dan bajo su arma, pero rápidamente esquivo un puñetazo de Oscar, pero la verdadera intención del caballero era fijar su vista en Dan, ya que tenía activo su **Mangekyo Sharingan** con el cual pretendía colocar a su enemigo en un Genjutsu. Pero Dan adivino las intenciones de su enemigo y rápidamente lanzo un tajo con su espada, haciendo que Oscar retrocediera, aunque el corte si logro pasar por su pecho y parte de su brazo izquierdo. Trixie y Starlight se preocuparon por Oscar y fueron a brindarle apoyo.

— Eres demasiado hábil – Oscar vio como Dan solo movía su espada con tranquilidad – ni siquiera yo eh alcanzado ese nivel de dominio de la espada

— Si te soy sincero, no es mi habilidad, sino de la misma arma – Dan levanto su arma, haciendo que los rayos del sol iluminaran su contorno – esta es **Durandal,** un arma utilizada para acabar con millones de adversarios. En mis manos, me vuelve un hábil espadachín

— Así que es la espada la que te da la habilidad – Oscar se burló mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Eso no es hacer trampa?

— ¿Lo dice el sujeto que usa la magia de las ponis para cambiar su arma y adaptarla? – Dan guardo su arma y levanto los puños – pero, honrando nuestros orígenes, adelante. ¡Lo arreglaremos como hombres!

Con un rápido salto, Dan golpeo de lleno en el estómago a Oscar, el cual recibió el ataque de lleno, pero lo peor había sido que aun usando el **Haki de Armadura** para defenderse, el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para traspasar esa defensa. Se recuperó rápidamente y alejo a las chicas poni del lugar para después regresarle el golpe a Dan, pero este pareció resistirlo más. Sin esperar otro segundo, el renegado se agacho para tomarlo de las piernas, levantarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo, destruyéndolo por completo. Nana veía con impotencia la batalla, sin poder hacer nada. Trixie y Starlight lanzaron hechizos de fuego y rayo contra Dan, pero este evito los ataques rápidamente con un salto, para después caer con sus piernas extendidas sobre la espalda de Oscar, que solo pudo evitar que su espalda fuera destrozada al usar de nuevo el **Haki,** pero ese ataque lo dejo inmóvil en el suelo.

— Que lastima, no duro mucho – Dan salió del cráter arrastrando de los pies a Oscar, para lanzarlo hacia las chicas poni – creo que aquí llego su racha de buena suerte

— Maldición… - Oscar intentaba levantarse, pero estaba totalmente adolorido

— ¡Otaku-sama! – las chicas ponis intentaron ayudarle, pero su habilidad sanadora tardaría mucho en curarlo

— Dan-kun, por favor detén esto – Nana intentaba razonar con el chico, pero este solo se rio con malicia

— Lo siento Nana-chan, pero al venir aquí, debes aceptar las consecuencias de lo que conlleva ser un ninja – Dan se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia donde peleaba Sebas – ahora veamos que ocurre por allá

Riki se mantenía en una lucha tenas contra Sebas, el cual repelía los ataques de la chica con facilidad y agilidad. Pero la concentración de Riki estaba en todas partes, menos en su pelea, pues no dejaba de prestar atención a Kushina que seguía protegiendo a Yuna, mientras que Sasori estaba a su lado brindándole apoyo. Y a lo lejos, Chouji seguía intentando retirar el arma del pecho de Asuma, pero este empezó a desangrarse lentamente, Shikamaru seguía sosteniendo el brazo de Hidan, el cual acercaba lentamente una estaca a su pecho en la zona del corazón, mientras que Ino intentaba cerrar las heridas de la Jinchuriki, pero eran demasiadas, lo que impedía que sanara rápidamente.

— Pasaste de ser el marionetista más temido de todos, a un niño debilucho – hablo Kakuzu señalando a Sasori – eso pasa cuando te derrotan y se llevan tu orgullo

— ¿Quién dijo que mi orgullo se fue? – Sasori solo levanto sus manos para llamar a sus marionetas – sí, fui derrotado, humillado. Perdí mis marionetas más poderosas y me vi acorralado y tratado como un niño. Pero acepte mi nuevo destino. Además, alguien como yo, tuvo una segunda oportunidad, algo que tu no tendrás nunca Kakuzu. Y eso me hace mejor que tu

— Espero que sigas diciendo esto cuando te mate yo mismo – Kakuzu llamo cuatro de sus corazones y estos prepararon técnicas de fuego - ¡Hasta nunca!

— **¡Akai, Midori!** – las marionetas de capas roja y verde respectivamente se colocaron rápidamente delante de Sasori, pero la de ropas verdes abrió la boca - **¡Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Ráfaga Kitsune Divina!**

Una poderosa ráfaga desvió las llamaradas de Kakuzu, causado por las marionetas. Antes de poder reaccionar, Sasori llamo a su segunda marioneta y junto a Yuugure que se había recuperado un poco, se preparó para atacar.

— Observa mi nuevo acto – Sasori manipulo a sus marionetas para que las boquillas de sus bocas se abrieran y rodearan a Kakuzu - **¡Jutsu de Viento y Fuego: Danza Tormenta de Fuego!**

Kakuzu expulso una máscara de su espalda, la cual se alejó en el cielo, mientras otras dos de líneas azules dispararon varios jutsus de agua que contrarrestaron la técnica de Sasori. Pero al disiparse la tormenta, Yuugure hizo un disparo de plasma contra Kakuzu, atravesando su pecho, matándolo al instante. Al caer su cuerpo al suelo, varias de las máscaras regresaron a su cuerpo para reanimarlo, pero Kushina no perdió tiempo y mientras mantenía a su hija en brazos, lanzo una cadena para destruir otra mascara que no había alcanzado a regresar al cuerpo de Kakuzu. Unos segundos después, Kakuzu se levantó adolorido, pero sobre todo molesto.

— Bien, fue impresionante – Kakuzu miro hacia arriba con arrogancia – pero bajaste la guardia

En eso, la máscara que había sido lanzada al aire tomo forma y revelo tener franjas plateadas y al abrir la boca, libero una intensa ventisca helada, la cual congelo a Yuugure, dejándolo incapacitado. Sasori se preparó para usar a **Akai** para calentar a Yuugure, pero la marioneta fue destruida por el puño de Kakuzu. Un segundo puño fue lanzado, pero **Midori** apareció rápidamente y transformo su mano en un escudo metálico que detuvo el puñetazo, pero un ataque de rayo desde el cielo destruyo a la marioneta por completo.

— Perdiste tu toque Sasori – Kakuzu llamaba a sus máscaras las cuales se preparaban para atacar – supongo que agregar tu corazón a mi colección me servirá de algo

— Suerte con eso – Sasori sabía que su corazón estaba a salvo en Konoha, pero Kushina y Yuna aun corrían peligro – pero a ellas no las tocaras

— Pinochito-kun – Yuna estaba muy asustada viendo al pelirrojo con preocupación

Riki vio lo que ocurría mientras detenía un ataque de Sebas y lo sujetaba para detenerlo. La situación era mala, sus amigos neutralizados, su equipo en peligro, Yugito al borde de la muerte y ahora su familia y las personas que más quería corrían el riesgo de morir. Un escenario que nunca se hubiera imaginado en su vida, no había alternativas, habían sido derrotados. En eso, recordó la pequeña charla que había tenido con el patriarca de la Isla Remolino junto con Kushina.

 **Flashback**

Kushina y Riki se encontraban en uno de los santuarios de la Isla del Remolino, en compañía de los patriarcas de la aldea. En los alrededores, Yuugure daba saltos mientras Yuna le montaba, y en otro rincón del lugar, Sasori solo estudiaba algunos libros que le permitieron leer los Uzumaki del lugar.

— Bueno, la sangre y nuestro distinguido color de cabello siempre ha sido la marca indiscutible para reconocer a un Uzumaki – hablo Kenshi mirando a Riki – pero tú, eres un caso especial. Tu alma que viene de otro mundo, reboza de la chispa que solo un Uzumaki posee. Odio admitirlo pero Oziel tenía razón sobre ti

— Raras veces se equivoca, en serio – dijo Kushina con una risita

— Yo, de verdad agradezco sus palabras Kenshi-sama – Riki se encontraba muy apenada ante las palabras del patriarca Uzumaki – créame que siempre había sido mi sueño ser una Uzumaki

— Bueno, tu conversión está casi completa – hablo Hikari viendo a Riki de forma analítica – estas cerca de completar el proceso para convertirte en una Uzumaki por completo

— ¿Debería comer más Ramen para hacerlo más rápido?

— ¡Engordarías! – hablo Sasori en voz alta con burla

— ¡Pinochito-kun, que grosero! – Riki hizo un puchero viendo como su hijo se reía

— Tu alma, está a punto de alcanzar una ascensión a un plano espiritual, que permitirá tu conversión por completo en una Uzumaki – continuo hablando Hikari – Kushina-chan, ¿tu madre y abuela te hablaron sobre nuestra conexión espiritual?

— Creo que mi abuela Mito Uzumaki lo menciono una vez. Pero para llegar a ese plano, solo se alcanza al morir. Es obvio para un Uzumaki que eso lleva mucho tiempo por nuestra longevidad

— Pero, si un Uzumaki desea alcanzarlo para hacerse fuerte, solo puede alcanzarlo al hacer un sacrificio por amor – hablo Kenshi con seriedad dirigiendo su vista hacia Riki – los años me han permitido extender mi vista hacia los caminos que le deparan a ciertos individuos en su futuro. Tú, estas por tomar un camino lejos de este mundo impuro

— ¿Es en serio? – Riki recordó las palabras de Tamamo – pero, si eso llega a pasar… yo no quiero separarme de las personas que amo. Además, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer

— No temas pequeña – Hikari se acercó a Riki y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente – tu miedo es por aquellos que lloraran tu partida, pero su llanto no será permanente. Si te lo propones, regresaras

— Cuando llegue el momento, hazlo con paz en tu corazón, no dejes ningún cabo suelto – Kenshi le entrego un pequeño broche para el cabello a Riki con la forma de un remolino rojo – y visítanos constantemente. Este siempre será un hogar para ustedes

— ¡Mami! – al lugar llego Yuna sobre Yuugure que se veía muy animado – Yuugule-petto es muy bueno conmigo, pelo tengo hamble, ¿Podemos comel lamen?

— Claro mi princesita – Kushina abrazo a su hija con cariño – nos comeremos varios tazones tu y yo

— Y esta pequeña, lleva en su interior una chispa que la hace la Uzumaki más pura que se ha visto en muchas generaciones – Kenshi acaricio el cabello de la pequeña con cariño – digna princesa de Uzugakure

— ¡Viejo glacioso! – Yuna estiro la barba de Kenshi, mientras todos reían

— Eres igual a tu hermano pequeña – Kenshi solo suspiro con pesar al recordar a Naruto

 **Flashback fin**

Riki dio una última vista a su alrededor y luego suspiro al sentirse lista. Ya no guardaba ningún remordimiento en su conciencia, o al menos, no uno muy pesado.

— Tu semblante cambio – Sebas vio con detalle los gestos de Riki – te ves más decidida

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo mientras ves a otros morir? – Riki veía con molestia a su rival – Asuma no merece morir

— Algo de tragedia es buena en una historia, y no puedes negármelo

— ¿Tragedia dices? – Riki bajo los brazos mientras un manto de chakra blanco cubría su cuerpo – bien, le daré algo de tragedia al momento

Sin poder prevenirlo, varias **Cadenas de Diamantina** surgieron del suelo, atrapando a Sebas de los brazos y piernas, y otras más salieron para apresar a Kakuzu. Sus máscaras se agruparon a su alrededor para intentar protegerlo, pero no se percató que Riki caminaba hacia el con tranquilidad, mientras seguía desbordando chakra blanco de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer mujer? – las máscaras de Kakuzu intentaban liberarlo, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil

— Esto no parece bueno – Sebas intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero las cadenas drenaban su chakra

— ¡Riki-san, no lo hagas! – grito Kushina con miedo

— Esto no es bueno – Javier intentaba mover su cuerpo, pero seguía paralizado

— **_Guía mi alma hacia el sendero más allá del mundo terrenal_** – Riki recitaba unas palabras mientras hacía varias posiciones de manos – **_Limpia mis pecados y permite purificar con mi fuego el alma de aquellos que han manchado sus manos con la sangre de los inocentes_**

— ¡Riki, no lo hagas! – grito Oscar que intentaba ponerse de pie

— **¡Sheshoseki: Liberación del Alma!**

Del cuerpo de Riki se creó un inmenso destello que cubrió todo el lugar por completo. El destello fue tan poderoso que desintegro las máscaras que rodeaban a Kakuzu por completo. Sasori abrió los ojos al sentir que la técnica había terminado, pero lo que vio fue un vacío blanco que lo rodeaba. Vio a todos lados y por fin vio la silueta de Riki que le daba la espalda. Se acercó a ella rápidamente, pero al estar a solo unos pasos, vio como su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco. Sasori intento sujetarla con su mano, pero le era imposible.

— Oka-san… - Sasori intento verla a la cara, pero ella desviaba la mirada o se daba la vuelta

— Sasori-kun – Riki seguía evadiendo al pelirrojo mientras se le escuchaba tranquila – gracias

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – hablo Sasori con preocupación

— Fuiste un buen niño y protegiste a Kushina, a Yuugure y a Yuna-chan – Riki le dio la cara a Sasori y revelo que lloraba con una sonrisa – en serio que has cambiado

— Tú me hiciste mejor persona. Lo admito, me siento mucho mejor estando a tu lado

— Eso me alegra – Riki se acercó a Sasori y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente – perdóname, por hacer esto

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – Sasori vio con miedo como el cuerpo de Riki se desvanecía por completo - ¡Espera…!

— Te quiero, Pinochito-kun…

En eso, otro destello cegó a Sasori y al abrir los ojos, había regresado al campo de batalla. Inspecciono la zona y descubrió algo que lo dejo impresionado, haciéndolo comprender lo que había ocurrido. Todos los presentes vieron con miedo como el cuerpo de Riki se había vuelto por completo de cristal, mientras se encontraba de pie, con algunas de sus cadenas aun saliendo de su espalda, pero estaba inmóvil, no era capaz de moverse o siquiera respirar, había sacrificado su vida para acabar con sus enemigos. Hidan que había visto lo ocurrido, soltó el cable de su guadaña, permitiendo que Chouji y Shikamaru fueran con su sensei para atenderlo, seguidos de Ino mientras Yugito le decía que fuera a atenderlo. Sasori y Yuugure se acercaron lentamente al cuerpo de la ex pelirroja, pues todo su cuerpo era de cristal, mientras que Kushina y Yuna la miraban con preocupación.

— ¿Liki-san? – Yuna acercaba sus manitas a la figura femenina, mientras intentaba moverla – Liki-san, despielte. Vamos a casa

— Mama… - Sasori se arrodillo posando su cabeza en las piernas de la mujer frente suyo - ¿Por qué? Fuiste una tonta… ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡No tenías que hacerlo!

— Ella, se sacrificó para acabar con nuestros enemigos – Kushina abrazaba a su hija que lloraba en sus brazos – no tuvo opción…

— ¡Maldita sea! – Sasori apretaba sus manos con fuerza mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus manos infantiles - ¡¿Por qué?!

— Maldición… - la voz de Sebas hizo reaccionar a Sasori

A lo lejos, se vio una especie de capsula formada con unas alas de dragón, que al abrirse revelaron que Sebas estaba ileso, sin ningún tipo de daño o afectación por la técnica. Pero lo peor fue ver como el suelo se abría, del cual salía Kakuzu, cubierto de varias hebras negras que salían de su cuerpo, con las cuales se había protegido del ataque, pero el precio fue perder varios de sus corazones.

— Esa maldita… zorra – Kakuzu guardaba las hebras en su cuerpo con furia – por su culpa solo me quedan tres corazones. Ahora me desquitare con esa mujer y su hija

— Malnacido – Sasori apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras miraba a Kakuzu - ¡Ella no merecía morir!

— No te preocupes, te le unirás a ella en un momento

Yugito vio con tristeza el sacrificio de la pelirroja, pero se preocupó al escuchar los pasos lentos de Hidan que sonreía con locura mientras levantaba una estaca en su mano y con la otra recargaba su guadaña sobre su hombro.

— Tras todos tus intentos de escape, te tenemos – Hidan no podía contener la sonrisa despiadada en tu rostro – y nadie está aquí para salvarte, no siquiera aquel que juro protegerte

— El… vendrá… - Yugito jadeaba con dolor mientras intentaba ponerse de pie mientras rozaba con sus dedos su anillo de compromiso – lo prometido

— Si llega a venir, solo vera como mueres – Hidan levanto su estaca listo para clavársela en la zona del corazón – ahora morirás, Jinchuriki del Dos Colas, ¡Por Jashin-sama!

El sonido de la estaca clavándose en la piel, retumbo en los oídos de Yugito, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que una mano la había detenido con velocidad, evitando su contacto con el cuerpo de Hidan. Todos los presentes que presenciaron esto, vieron que fue Oziel quien detuvo al Akatsuki, interponiendo su mano para detener la estaca. En un destello, apareció el equipo 7, acompañados de Kanna, lo cual fue un alivio para todos los presentes.

— Finalmente – hablo Jishin con seriedad

— ¡Al fin, alguien digno! – Dan tomo el mango de su arma **Ascalon** con emoción

— Ha llegado el hijo prodigo – Sebas solo sonrió con calma al ver llegar al Ninja Dragón

— Oye, ¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpir mi ceremonia? – dijo Hidan con enojo mientras trataba de retirar la estaca de la mano del caballero – que grosero eres…

— Yugito, perdóname por llegar tarde – Oziel desvió la mirada hacia la chica, mientras en su rostro se apreciaba culpa – remediare mi error

— Oziel… - Yugito sonrió con alivio mientras se desmayaba, siendo atrapada por Kanna

— Que lastima, al final murió por su poca resistencia… - Hidan no pudo hablar al ser golpeado de lleno en el pecho, siendo lanzado lejos

— Tu… la lastimaste… - los ojos de Oziel se tornaron rojos mientras su iris se volvía draconiana

 **¡Te matare a ti a quienes se involucraron con mi amada…!**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Saludos queridos amigos escritores y lectores.**

 **Despues de tomarme un breve descanso, me decidi a actualizar este cap.**

 **Lamento que no agregara la lectura de reviews, pero mi internet es limitado en estos momentos y cada segundo del dia para conectarme a internet debe ser valioso.**

 **Con este cap, se vienen prontas actualizaciones de otros fics.**

 **Se que muchos otros esperan el siguiente capitulo de "Entretenimiento de Kushina" y como dije en comentarios anteriores, el cap esta ya en sus ultimas revisiones y escritura. Les recuerdo que no es muy facil para mi escribir este tipo de fics. Pero repito, "EL FIC NO QUEDARA INCONCLUSO"**

 **Sin mas que agregar, espero sus comentarios de este cap y opiniones**

 **Prometo dar todo de mi para actualizar mas segido**

 **Gracias y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	10. Todo por Amor Parte 2

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Capítulo 7: "Todo por amor Parte 2: El Precio de un simple deseo"**

Kakuzu nunca se imagino verse en un predicamento como este. Le había tomado mucho tiempo el reunir tantos corazones, los suficientes como para derrocar una aldea entera. Su única razón para seguir en Akatsuki, era que necesitaba fondos para hacer cumplir su propia ambición por ser poderoso en todo sentido. Pero ahora esos planes habían tenido un tropiezo muy grande, todo por culpa de esa mujer kitsune, que no solo le había destruido la mayor parte de sus corazones, sino que por algún extraño motivo, su chakra no le respondía. Lo que significaba que si volvía a morir, simplemente no podría revivir. Y lo que era peor, había preparado todos esos corazones para robar el que más le había llamado la atención, el del Ninja Dragón, el cual se encontraba justo en ese lugar, justo en el momento en que ya no tenía las herramientas para cumplir su objetivo. Y para hacer aún más tormentoso ese momento, la ira que desbordaba ese ninja era inmensa. A pesar de que se mostraba tranquilo en su semblante sereno, todo su ser irradiaba ira. Ira por haber lastimado a la Jinchuriki de las Dos colas, y eso no presagiaba un final favorable para Kakuzu.

— Sakura, por favor encárgate de Yugito – hablo Oziel con seriedad mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Asuma

— ¡Si sensei! – la peli rosa llego a donde Kanna sostenía a su madre, la cual seguía inconsciente

— Ino, utiliza tu técnica en Asuma – continuo hablando Oziel al llegar con la chica rubia – repeler el dolor de su cuerpo te ayudara a atender mejor su herida. Perdona que no haya podido traer las **Semillas Senzu** de Karin

— Descuide sensei – Ino coloco sus dos almohadillas en el pecho de Asuma con mucho cuidado – déjemelo a mi

Oziel asintió con la cabeza para después caminar a donde se encontraba Riki. Yuna ahora estaba dormida, dominada por el llanto, siendo consolada por Kushina que lloraba en silencio. Yuugure le abrió paso a Oziel, pero el dragón se lamentaba en silencio. Sasori yacía de rodillas frente a su madre cristalizada mientras seguía suprimiendo su ira apretando con mucha fuerza sus puños. Oziel acaricio sus cabellos, haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirara con enojo y luego sorpresa.

— Perdóname, por llegar tarde – hablo Oziel con tristeza al ver al pelirrojo

— Ella no te culparía – Sasori se tranquilizó, sin dejar de llorar – yo no fui lo suficientemente capaz de protegerla a ella

— Pero protegiste a Lady Kushina, a Yuna y a Yuugure. Ella estará orgullosa de ti

— Lo sé – Sasori bajo la vista mientras apoyaba sus manos en donde debería estar su corazón – ella me lo dijo

— Ya veo – Oziel poso su mano en el pecho de Riki y abrió los ojos con sorpresa – su alma, quizás aún pueda…

— ¡No lo hagas!

Detrás de Oziel apareció Tamamo en su forma humana, quien llevaba en brazos a Kuzunoha que se encontraba inconsciente. Al lado de la kitsune, pero en su forma animal estaba otra kitsune con el pelaje amarillo por completo, con sus patitas y la punta de su cola de blanco y sus ojos eran negros y profundos como la noche.

— Usted debe ser Tamamo-sama, la maestra de Riki – hablo Oziel saludando a la kitsune y mirando a la otra – y usted…

— Soy Wakamo, la protectora de Tamamo-sama – hablo la kitsune con seriedad y preocupación

— Ella ahora mismo se encuentra en el otro plano – hablo Tamamo con seriedad – traerla en el estado en que se encuentra su cuerpo seria devastador

— Pero no puedo dejar que se pierda para siempre – Oziel solo poso su mano sobre el pecho de Riki y escucho un leve susurro en el viento

— … _quiero ser fuerte…_

— Entiendo – Oziel retiro su mano y creo un **Clon de Sombra** que tomo en brazos el cuerpo de Riki

— ¡Espere! ¿A dónde la lleva? – Sasori intento seguir al clon, pero Oziel lo detuvo

— Mi clon la llevara a donde debe ir. Luego de eso, se desvanecerá

— Solo por ser aliado de la Doncella Kitsune se lo permitiremos – hablo Tamamo posando su mano sobre el hombro del clon, mientras Wakamo se acercaba y hacia brillar sus ojos – buena suerte

En un parpadeo, ese pequeño grupo desapareció, dejando a Sasori desconcertado por el destino del cuerpo de su madre. Oziel respiro profundamente y miro a Kakuzu con enojo.

— Creo que las circunstancias han cambiado – Kakuzu hacia regresar al resto de sus corazones, regenerando su control de chakra poco a poco – pero aun así, tomare tu corazón. Tal vez el corazón de Sasori me ayude a ganar algo de tiempo…

— **¡Basho Tensei!** – al estirar su mano, Oziel atrajo velozmente a Kakuzu, para darle un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho, lo que lo hizo escupir sangre de forma violenta - **¡Shinra Tensei!**

Luego de eso, Kakuzu fue lanzado lejos de esa zona, totalmente adolorido. Oziel saco su espada y luego empezó a caminar por donde estaban sus amigos.

— ¡Naruto, Sasuke! – grito Oziel hacia sus discípulos - ¡Es todo suyo, usen su nueva técnica combinada!

— ¡Entendido sensei! – ambos ninjas salieron disparados hacia donde había sido lanzado Kakuzu

Ino les hizo una seña a Shikamaru y Chouji para que los siguieran por si necesitaban apoyo, asegurando de que ella podría encargarse de Asuma por su cuenta. Oziel se acercó a donde estaba Nana llorando, pero viéndose un poco más tranquila.

— Nana-chan, no llores – Oziel se arrodillo para sonreírle de forma tranquila – lo que hiciste no fue malo

— Pero, yo lastime a Tohru-chan – Nana no aguantaba el llanto, viendo a su amiga dragón temblar de frio y aun herida

— Ella estará bien, recuerda que es una chica fuerte – Oziel dio una vista rápida a sus amigos, que ya se veían mas tranquilos con su llegada – lamento la tardanza amigos

— Solo patéales el trasero de parte de todos nosotros – hablo Hope desactivando su jutsu y ayudando a Javier a ponerse de pie

— Eso planeo – Oziel miro a donde estaba Sebas y detrás suyo estaba su dragón Helios - ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

— Te ves muy seguro al intentar obtener información de nosotros – Jishin saco su colmillo mientras convertía su cuerpo en veneno – pero solo eres uno contra tres

— Más bien dos – dijo Sebas con tranquilidad – la técnica de esa chica Riki neutralizo mi chakra y no puedo usar mis jutsus, solo la defensa de mi **Full Counter**

— No hay problema entonces – Daniel saco su **Ascalon** con arrogancia – es hora de probar mi poderosa arma contra el poder del Ninja Dragón

Dan no espero otro momento y se lanzó contra Oziel con su espada, pero el caballero la esquivo ágilmente. Dan se apresuró a lanzar más mandobles contra su contrincante, esperando rozar con su arma al ninja, pero este solo retrocedía esquivando cada ataque con facilidad. En eso, logro hacer un ataque lo suficientemente rápido para hacer que Oziel lo detuviera con su mano, sacando un gesto de satisfacción en Dan.

— Despídete de todo tu poder Ninja Dragón – Dan arremetió con su puño contra Oziel, pero este detuvo su golpe con su otra mano - ¿Qué demonios?

— Te descuidaste – Oziel le planto un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a Daniel, causándole un inmenso dolor

— ¡Puaj! – el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como hacer que Dan escupiera sangre y callera de rodillas al suelo – eso… no debía pasar

Dan no quiso pensarlo de nuevo y saco su segunda arma, **Durandal,** para luchar con su mejor arma. Pero antes de poder siquiera blandirla por completo, una rápida patada en la mano por parte de Oziel le permitió lanzarla lejos y dejar sin armas a Dan.

— ¡Bien, te venceré con mis puños! – Dan lanzo un poderoso puñetazo que Oziel esquivo sin problemas - ¡Oh vamos, no te hagas el invencible!

Otro puñetazo fue lanzado al rostro de Oziel, el cual lo lanzo al suelo. Pero al caer, este se volvió humo. Antes de poder reaccionar, Oziel apareció detrás suyo y pateo su espalda con fuerza y luego le planto un **Rasengan** en el mismo punto del golpe, dejándolo incapacitado por completo.

— Ahora estas a mano con Oscar y Nana – dijo Oziel caminando hacia Jishin

— Que… maldito… - Dan no podía levantarse por el daño recibido

— Solo basto un golpe para derrotar a ese tonto – Jishin se cubrió por completo con veneno – emanas esencia de dragón, aunque no entiendo como evitaste el poder de **Ascalon** , pero no podrás evitar el veneno de la **Oleander Azul**

— ¡Oziel, en el **Modo Sabio** el veneno nos afecta! – Javier vio con alarma las intenciones de Jishin - ¡Mantén la distancia!

— Como si fuera a dejárselo fácil – Jishin lanzo varias bombas de slime que rodearon a Oziel - **¡Minas Venenosas!** Ahora intenta acercarte a mi

— Algo no anda bien – Sebas miro de forma analítica al caballero y detecto algo anormal – todo su cuerpo reboza de chakra, pero no de la esencia de un dragón

— ALGUIEN ESTA TOMANDO LA ESCENCIA DE DRAGON DE SU CUERPO – Helios miraba a los alrededores con molestia – ESO SOLO LE HACE RECIBIR SOLO EL CHAKRA

— En pocos segundos, ya no podrás ni moverte – Jishin levanto su colmillo listo para atacar – y con esto te terminare… ¡Argh!

Con un rápido movimiento, Oziel golpeo el pecho de Jishin con su palma abierta y utilizando **Haki.** El golpe fue demasiado fuerte, que desapareció todo el slime venenoso de Jishin y le provoco una lesión interna severa que lo dejo inconsciente.

— Eso fue por Javier y Hope – Oziel se alejó para dirigirse a donde estaba Sebas – no volveré a preguntar, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

— Se ve que estas desesperado por la verdad – Sebas solo empuño su arma con tranquilidad y confianza en sus técnicas – tendrás que derrotarme si eso deseas

Oziel apareció en un parpadeo frente a Sebas, el cual dio un ligero sobresalto con sus ojos al ver la velocidad del caballero. Helios abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir algo extraño en Oziel, y al dar una vista rápida a sus alrededores, lanzo una poderosa llamarada al bosque, la cual fue repelida por una llamarada de una intensidad similar. Un rugido surgió del bosque, seguido de un dragón del mismo tamaño y complexión de Helios, pero todo su cuerpo era cubierto de escamas rojas y algunas doradas en su pecho, con una especie de gema prismática en la parte central de su pecho. Tenía dos pares de alas en su espalda, una larga y puntiaguda cola y un cuerno grande en la punta de su gran hocico y dos más laterales al lado de sus ojos, los cuales eran de una iris verde esmeralda.

— DRAGOO, AL FIN LO ENTIENDO – Helios gruño con ira viendo a Oziel – ESE HUMANO, SE ENCUENTRA EN EL **NIVEL 4 DEL MODO SABIO**

— ¿Nivel 4? – Oscar se sorprendió al escucharlo y al activar su Sharingan, comprobó con sorpresa que decía la verdad – su cuerpo, está lleno de chakra

— Pero, creí que Oziel ya no podría alcanzar ningún nivel – Hope se sorprendió al descubrió los poderes de Oziel - ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

— Ese fue el objetivo de su cirugía – Javier ajusto sus gafas mientras se mantenía en pie con cierto dolor – Oziel había descubierto la forma de alcanzar ese nivel, pero como su cuerpo no podría resistir toda esa carga de chakra, se sometió a una cirugía que le permitiera soportar todo su poder al regenerar todos sus tejidos musculares, sus canales de chakra, todo con el fin de alcanzar ese nivel

— Ya lo entiendo todo – Sebas sonrió con emoción al ver lo que ocurría – tu dragón toma todo el chakra natural y lo traspasa a tu cuerpo, como un canal de chakra. Pero para evitar la transformación de dragón que sufrías antes en tu cuerpo, él toma toda la esencia de dragón que genera el chakra, conservando los instintos y reflejos, pero sin ningún rastro de dragón

— Por eso… mi espada **Ascalon** no le daño – Daniel se levantó con rabia al saber lo que había ocurrido – que jodido tramposo

— Ahora que lo sabes, no te recomiendo desafiarme – Oziel tomo el mango de su arma para hacer un rápido corte

— Idiota, **¡Full Counter…!**

Cuando Sebas había tomado el mango de su arma para realizar su técnica, Oziel detuvo el movimiento del arma con su otra mano, deshabilitando en **Full Counter** de Sebas, el cual con sorpresa vio como Oziel le susurraba: _"Mala suerte para ti, porque yo si conozco esa técnica"._ En la otra zona del campo, Kakuzu se recuperaba el impacto recibido por Oziel y se preparaba para ir tras él, pero fue interceptado por Naruto y Sasuke que le cortaron el paso.

— Niños tontos, no crean que pueden derrotarme – Kakuzu libero varias hebras de sus brazos y boca junto con algunas de sus máscaras – ya estoy harto de estos estúpidos combates y distracciones

— No es seguro arriesgarse a atacarlo de cerca – Sasuke sacaba su arma mientras observaba las máscaras con su Sharingan – una máscara de Fuego, una de rayo y otra de viento. Puede atacarnos a distancia y usar Taijutsu. Tiene cubierto todas las áreas, necesitamos distraerlo para preparar la técnica

— Puedo crear una distracción – Naruto saco uno de sus kunai de tres puntas y creo algunos **Clones de Sombra** – lo suficiente para que reúnas el chakra necesario

— Les daremos una mano – Shikamaru llego al lado de Naruto junto con Chouji – ya vi su estilo de combate, podemos acorralarlo

— Entendido – Sasuke libero un gran nivel de chakra, liberando los dos brazos esqueléticos del **Susanoo** – comenzare a cargar mi técnica

— ¡No importa que planeen, no me detendrán ahora! – Kakuzu se lanzo contra Shikamaru y Chouji, pero dos clones de Naruto lo detuvieron

— No creo que puedas con nosotros, te venceremos, de veras

Sakura logro curar a Yugito, pero la perdida de mucha sangre y sus heridas, la habían dejado muy agotada y quedo inconsciente. Kanna se relajó un poco más al ver a su madre ya mejor, pero se levanta en alerta al sentir que alguien se acerca y ve con enojo como Hidan se acerca un poco lento, pero se ve determinado a seguir en su matanza.

— No entiendo para que la curaron – Hidan sonreía con malicia tomando una estaca lista para apuñalarse – solo prolongaran su agonía aún mas

Hidan clavo la estaca en su pecho, pero se sorprendió al ver que Yugito no reacciono ante la apuñalada. Saco de nuevo su estaca y la clavo en la zona del corazón, pero Yugito seguía sin reaccionar. En eso, sintió algo extraño con su cuerpo y por fin se dio cuenta que en su pecho había un extraño símbolo que decía **"Sello",** dejándolo sorprendido.

— Sakura-chan, cuida a mi mami – dijo Kanna con enojo caminando hacia Hidan

— Ten cuidado Kanna-chan – Sakura solo vio a la chica dragón caminar mientras cargaba a Yugito para llevarla a donde estaba Ino atendiendo a su sensei

— ¿Cómo carajos llego este sello a mi pecho? – Hidan intentaba removérselo, hasta que recordó lo que ocurrió – ese ninja, cuando me golpeo en el pecho

— Tú, lastimaste a mi mami – el cuerpo de Kanna empezó a desprender chispas violetas y negras de sus cuernos mientras su iris se hacía más violenta – te matare

— Niña tonta, no importa si no puedo transmitirle dolor a la Jinchuriki, aun puedo acabar contigo – Hidan saco su guadaña para luchar - **¡Danza de la Garra Asesina!**

Hidan dio un salto rápido hacia Kanna para cortarla con su guadaña, pero ella la tomo en sus manos con facilidad mientras llenaba su cuerpo de electricidad.

— **¡Estilo de Rayo: Jutsu Explosión de Relámpago Dragón!** – Kanna libero una poderosa explosión eléctrica de rayos negros y violetas que cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Hidan, causándole varias quemaduras

— Maldita… mocosa… - Hidan cayo de rodillas al suelo por la parálisis sufrida – me… las pagaras…

— Mi papi me pidió que no te dejara escapar – Kanna se cubrió de un aura de relámpagos negros sin dejar de electrificar el cuerpo de Hidan – él se encargara de ti

Regresando al campo de batalla de Naruto y Sasuke, el Uchiha había creado por completo la caja torácica de su **Susanoo,** el cual cargaba una gran cantidad de chakra relámpago en sus dos brazos, mientras observaba con detalle los movimientos y técnicas de Kakuzu que peleaba contra sus compañeros. Naruto y sus clones retenían a las máscaras y a Kakuzu que se movían a gran velocidad y fuerza, mientras que Shikamaru se mantenía al margen preparando algunas señales. En eso, mira hacia arriba y asiente con la cabeza, listo para su plan.

— ¡Naruto, ya estoy listo! – grito Shikamaru realizando unas posiciones de manos

— ¡Entendido! – Naruto lanzo varios kunai de tres puntas hacia el cielo y desapareció en un destello

— ¡Ahora Chouji!

Al momento en que grito el pelinegro, Kakuzu vio como en el cielo estaba Chouji, el cual rápidamente hizo crecer su cuerpo a un gran tamaño, pero el Akatsuki no comprendía como es que algo tan grande no se desplomaba en el suelo, pero sus dudas desaparecieron al percatarse que su cuerpo y el de sus máscaras no podían moverse.

— **¡Jutsu Manipulación de Sombra Amplia!** – Shikamaru había usado la gran sombra generada por el cuerpo de Chouji para paralizar el cuerpo de Kakuzu - ¡Con eso basta Chouji!

— ¿Pero… como es que no cae al suelo? – Kakuzu miro de reojo hacia el cielo y vio que Chouji volvía a su tamaño y decencia al suelo con ligereza - ¿Acaso puede controlar su peso?

— Fue una buena técnica – Naruto y sus clones estaban en el aire aun por el movimiento anterior – terminemos con esto

El rubio creo más clones, los cuales cargaron un **Rasengan** cada uno y estos cayeron en picada sobre las máscaras, destrozándolas por completo junto a sus corazones. Kakuzu era el último en pie y Naruto ya bajaba a gran velocidad contra él, así que usando todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza, el Akatsuki se liberó de la sombra de Shikamaru y esquivo la poderosa técnica del rubio. Pero no se percató que detrás de él ya se encontraba Sasuke con ambos brazos de su **Susanoo** desbordando una gran cantidad de chakra relámpago concentrado.

— **¡Estilo de Rayo: Jutsu Trampa Relámpago!** – Sasuke golpeo con la mano derecha del **Susanoo** a Kakuzu, el cual recibió el impacto, pero se cubrió con sus hebras, pero ya había recibido mucho daño

— Malditos… - Kakuzu se alejó lo suficiente para cargar un último ataque – tendré que matarlos con este último jutsu

— No será así – en eso, un último kunai de tres puntas fue lanzado detrás de Kakuzu del cual apareció Naruto con un manto de chakra rojizo y tres colas de chakra - ¡Ahora Sasuke!

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Sasuke y Naruto se lanzaron contra Kakuzu, ambos con sus técnicas insignias en sus manos, listos para atacar a Kakuzu.

— **¡Ataque combinado – Estilo de Viento y Rayo: Rasen Shuriken!** – Naruto y Sasuke impactaron con sus respectivas técnicas el cuerpo de Kakuzu

La técnica combinada fue suficiente como para desintegrar las hebras del cuerpo de Kakuzu mientras toda su piel era cortada y electrificada, destruyendo cada tejido y célula de su cuerpo, acabando con la vida de Kakuzu lentamente. En sus últimos segundos de vida, lo único que podía hacer Kakuzu, era arrepentirse por haber siquiera desafiado a esos ninjas, que lo habían vencido. Al terminar esa técnica, el cuerpo de Kakuzu se desplomo sin rastros de vida siquiera, mientras que Naruto se ponía de rodillas, agotado por el gran uso de chakra en la técnica, mientras que Sasuke desactivaba el **Susanoo** y cerraba los ojos para evitar el ardor que sentía. Shikamaru y Chouji se acercaron a ellos para ayudarles a recuperarse.

— Fue bueno haber usado el cuerpo ligero de Chouji para generar esa gran sombra, de veras – dijo Naruto con cansancio al ver a su amigo – bien pensado Shikamaru

— Lo malo es que tardamos en usar esa estrategia antes – Chouji se lamentaba por lo sucedido antes de la llegada de los refuerzos

— No fue su culpa – hablo Sasuke aun con sus ojos cerrados – la situación era peligrosa y los enemigos poderosos. Aun así lograron sobrevivir antes de nuestra llegada

— Poca preparación, un error que no volveré a cometer – Shikamaru miro a donde Kushina consolaba a Sasori y donde antes estaba el cuerpo de su sensei – Riki-sensei se sacrificó por nosotros. Ella no merecía ese destino

— Nadie se merece un destino así, pero no volverá a ocurrir – Naruto miro a donde estaba luchando su sensei – no lo permitiré, de veras

En la zona de pelea de Oziel, el caballero seguía reteniendo el arma de Sebas, quien forcejaba para recuperar su arma. En eso, recibió una poderosa patada en su pecho que lo hizo retroceder, aunque logro mantener su arma en mano. Sebas dio un salto hacia una gran roca en el lugar mientras su dragón se colocaba detrás suyo.

— Me da gusto ver que tu si tienes un amplio conocimiento de otros "universos" – Sebas sonrió mientras levantaba su brazo derecho en conjunto con Helios – esto te gustara

— Te lo advierto, detén tus intenciones ahora mismo – hablo Oziel con seriedad mientras se acercaba lentamente a su enemigo

— **¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Sol Cruel!** – una inmensa bola de fuego similar a un sol se hizo presente sobre la mano de Sebas - ¡Muere!

El renegado lanzo la técnica hacia el caballero, el cual la sostuvo con sus manos mientras era arrastrado por ella varios metros. Sebas cerró su mano, para hacer estallar la técnica, pero se sorprendió al ver como su técnica no aumentaba su tamaño, sino que disminuía lentamente hasta desvanecerse. Al desaparecer, vio como Oziel había absorbido la técnica y redirigido toda la carga solar hacia su espada, la cual se encontraba en su mano derecha.

— Absorbió la técnica usando su espada – dijo Oscar siendo cargado por Trixie y Starlight – pero, eso no sería posible a menos que…

— A menos que pretenda lanzarla de regreso – continuo Hope con la explicación – pero si lo hace, ese canalla se la regresara con el **Full Counter**

— Entonces, sería peligroso – Nana se puso nerviosa ante la explicación

— Adelante, te espero – Sebas volvió a tomar el mango de su arma sabiendo lo que ocurriría – esto será divertido

— Te lo advertí – Oziel paso su mano por el filo de su arma y luego con su palma apunto hacia Sebas - ¡Toma esto!

La técnica salió de la mano de Oziel disparada hacia Sebas, el cual rápidamente se preparó para redirigirla, pero cuando estaba por tocarla con su arma, esta desapareció en una nube de humo, de la cual salió Oziel a gran velocidad.

— Maldición… - Sebas no pudo reaccionar al ser golpeado con fuerza en su rostro por un puñetazo sin poder entender la situación - _¿Pero, que paso con mi técnica?_

— ¡Ahora Dragoo! – grito el caballero hacia su dragón

— **¡SOL CRUEL! –** el dragón rojo lanzo la inmensa técnica hacia Helios, el cual no pudo esquivarla, recibiendo el impacto por completo

— ¡MALDITO… DRAGOO! – Helios no pudo más que caer de rodillas al suelo por recibir la técnica de forma imprevista

— Veo que… siempre estas dos pasos delante de mí, que injusto – Sebas se recuperó del puñetazo, pero un poco de sangre se deslizo de la comisura de sus labios – eso es algo injusto

— Ahora responderás mis preguntas – Oziel se acercó a su enemigo, pero se quedó a una distancia prudente de este - ¿Cómo llegaron aquí y cuál es su objetivo?

— Interesantes son tus preguntas – Sebas miro la distancia que tomaba el caballero, mientras sonreía – solo puedo responderte a una. Nuestro objetivo es el mismo que el tuyo, pero a diferencia tuya, queremos agregarle algo más "dramático" a la historia

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir que giro debe tener este mundo…? – Oziel detuvo su pregunta para detener un golpe dirigido hacia el por parte de Daniel el cual lo veía con enojo

— Eso mismo podríamos preguntarte – Daniel tomo el mango de su arma **Ascalon** para volver a atacarlo, pero Oziel le dio otro rápido puñetazo y lo lanzo hacia donde seguía Jishin inconsciente

— Yo no pretendo ser un dios, ni mucho menos busco poder – el caballero miro con enojo a Sebas – vine aquí gracias a alguien y ahora intento hacer mejor las cosas

— Le facilitas la vida a otros, que egoísta resultaste – Sebas chasqueo los dedos, haciendo desaparecer a Helios e Iruru que había quedado inconsciente por el frio – pero nuestro punto de vista es diferente al tuyo. Solo queremos, hacer que las cosas, sean como debieron ser

— No se los permitiré, antes tendrán que matarme

— Bueno, esa se ha vuelto nuestra misión. Pero lo primero, será deshacer lo que ya hiciste

Antes de poder continuar con la pelea, Daniel apareció en un parpadeo al lado de Sebas mientras cargaba en el hombro a Jishin y luego ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Sebas para desaparecer rápidamente. Una vez que los renegados desaparecieron, Oziel caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Kanna reteniendo a Hidan, sin siquiera ver como intentaban sus amigos celebrar su victoria. Una vez estuvo cerca de la zona, Kanna dejo de usar su técnica mientras bajaba la mirada. Oziel se detuvo a unos pasos de Hidan mientras miraba a su dragón.

— Gracias por tu ayuda Dragoo, ya puedes retirarte – hablo el caballero con seriedad

— LO HARE, PERO TE SUGIERO QUE TE CONTROLES – el dragón solo dejo de concentrar chakra y desapareció en una nube de humo

— Kanna, ve con tu madre por favor – el silencio de la chica dragón fue suficiente para saber que había entendido la petición

— Veo que eres un chico muy grosero – hablo Hidan recuperándose poco a poco de la parálisis – pero tu esfuerzo es inútil, ya que volveré de nuevo por la chica Jinchuriki…

— ¡Bastardo! – Oziel pateo con fuerza a Hidan, lanzándolo hacia lo profundo del bosque

Una vez que el Akatsuki fue lanzado lejos, el Ninja Dragón dio un salto muy fuerte y tomo rumbo hacia donde golpeo a su enemigo. Javier y el resto del equipo se reagrupo en donde Ino terminaba de curar a Asuma, pero solo había podido evitar el dolor que sufría y había cerrado sus heridas. En eso, llegan Naruto y compañía ya un poco más recuperados.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, Ino? – pregunto Shikamaru a su compañera

— Hice lo que pude con mis habilidades, pero necesitara mejor atención en Konoha

— Deja que nos recuperemos y podremos irnos – Oscar se levantó con cierto cansancio – chicas, ya pueden retirarse, gracias por su ayuda

— Trixie se disculpa por la poca ayuda que le brindamos – la chica poni se mostraba triste por el ninja Alicornio

— Le prometemos que lo compensaremos en la próxima – dijo Starlight levantando el ánimo de su compañera

— Sé que lo harán – Oscar se despidió de las chicas que desaparecieron en una nube de humo

— Ya quiero volver a casa – dijo Hope con cansancio mientras sostenía su brazo derecho con cierto dolor

— Creo que debemos esperarlo – hablo Javier mirando hacia donde se había dirigido Oziel – pero se ve que está furioso

— Oziel… - en eso, Yugito empieza a despertar, pero sigue agotada - ¿Él está…?

— Fue tras Hidan mami – hablo Kanna abrazando a la rubia con cariño – creímos que…

— Kanna-chan – la Jinchuriki la abrazo con cariño para después verla a los ojos – llévame con Oziel, debemos detenerlo

— ¿Detenerlo? – Sakura se confundió al escuchar esas palabras

— Pero mami… - Kanna dudo por un momento, pero la mirada triste de Yugito la convención – de acuerdo

Kanna volvió a su forma dragón y dejo que Yugito la montara, aun estando muy débil. La dragona emprendió vuelo y empezó a buscar al caballero, dejando sorprendidos a varios del grupo.

— ¿Por qué dijo que deben detenerlo? – Hope estaba confusa mientras Nana ayudaba a Tohru a sanarse – es mejor que se desquite con ese Akatsuki

— Las normal del Clan Dragón – Javier miro la marca en su brazo – no está permitido matar por ira o venganza. Los dragones no pueden dejarse dominar por esas emociones negativas

— Si Oziel termina con Hidan con ira cegando su sentido común, perderá su marca del Clan Dragón – continuo Oscar con seriedad – espero que Yugito lo haga entrar en razón

Naruto y sus compañeros se pusieron nerviosos, esperando que nada malo pasara con su sensei. Mientras tanto, Hidan se recuperaba del golpe recibido, pero antes de siquiera ponerse por completo de pie, Oziel apareció frente suyo y le planto un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago y luego empezó otro combo de golpes por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que Hidan empezara a toser sangre, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Luego de varios golpes, el caballero lo pateo contra unas rocas y lo inmovilizo, clavando su espada en su pierna derecha.

— Veo que… te hice enojar… - Hidan escupió un poco de sangre mientras miraba con burla al ninja – es tu prometida… y la dejaste sola. Que irresponsable de tu parte…

Oziel le dio otro fuerte puñetazo en la quijada, rompiéndosela al instante. Hidan solo la volvió a acomodar mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se intensificaba.

— Adelante, desquítate todo lo que quieras – Hidan se rio con burla mirando al ninja – porque en cuanto te canses, y me recupere… iré de nuevo por ella. Mi inmortalidad me permitirá… cumplir con mi objetivo…

— ¿Tu inmortalidad? – las palabras de Hidan detuvieron los movimientos de Oziel

— Así es amiguito, gracias a la bendición del gran Jashin-sama, yo nunca moriré. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer…

— Te equivocas – Oziel retiro con fuerza su espada de la pierna de Hidan mientras se cortaba la palma de su mano derecha y pasaba su sangre por el filo – hare que te tragues esas palabras

Con velocidad, el Ninja Dragón realizo varias posiciones de manos mientras el filo de su arma empezaba a desbordar un brillo blanco intenso. Luego tomo la espada con ambas manos y la levanto frente a su rostro.

— **Senjutsu: Jutsu Sentencia Divina-Bendición Removida** – con velocidad y fuerza, Oziel clavo su espada en el centro del pecho de Hidan

Hidan solo se burló por el tonto ataque, pero su semblante cambio a uno de dolor al sentir algo caliente en su pecho, como si se estuviera quemando. Al ver su pecho, vio una extraña marca que se formaba en este y seguido de eso, Oziel removía lentamente su espada, pero con ella, salía una silueta similar al cuerpo de Hidan, pero parecía estar formada de un humo negro con unos ojos rojos por completo y con el símbolo de Jashin en su frente. La silueta fue extraída del cuerpo de Hidan por completo y poco a poco empezó a desintegrarse hasta desvanecerse totalmente. Una vez que esta se deshizo, Hidan sintió un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, producto de todas las lesiones que había recibido antes, lo que llego a asustarlo.

— ¿Qué fue… lo que me hiciste? – Hidan intentaba moverse, pero todo su cuerpo estaba destrozado – mi… inmortalidad…

— La destruí por completo – Oziel soltó su arma mientras jadeaba con dolor y luego se lanzó sobre Hidan para empezar a dar golpe tras golpe sobre su rostro – te hare pagar, todo el dolor que le causaste a Yugito

El caballero no daba piedad contra Hidan, que con cada golpe, sentía un terrible dolor, uno que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida, temía por su muerte. Oziel lo levanto del cuello y le planto otro puñetazo en su pecho y lo lanzo al suelo con rabia, mientras seguía jadeando con cansancio. El caballero se acercó lentamente a donde seguía herido Hidan, el cual ya no podía hacer acción alguna, solo a unos segundos de perder el conocimiento. Oziel recogió su espada, la cual sintió un poco pesada y la levanto con lentitud sobre Hidan.

— Ahora te toca sufrir, por lo que le hiciste – Oziel miro con rabia como Hidan mostraba una sonrisa de burla

— Ade… lante… se… igual… que… yo…

— Maldito… ¡Muere de una buena vez…!

— ¡Detente! – en eso, Oziel es atrapado en un abrazo por parte de Yugito – no sigas

Oziel solo abre los ojos al sentir el cálido abrazo de la Jinchuriki detrás de él, mientras Kanna se quedaba atrás observando en silencio.

— No lo hagas Oziel – dijo Yugito con lágrimas en sus ojos – no te conviertas en aquello que siempre has odiado, un monstruo. Cuando te conocí, me enseñaste que el poder corrompe a otros, tú superaste a muchos, pero no por una ambición, sino para proteger a otros. Por favor, no olvides quien eres y cuál es tu sueño al estar aquí

Oziel abrió los ojos ante las palabras de la chica y con eso soltó su espalda eliminando sus intenciones. Se arrodillo en el suelo recibiendo el abrazo de su amada mientras se lamentaba por el tropiezo que había cometido. Por poco, su ira le quitaría lo que tanto le había costado, no quería perder eso ahora. En silencio, lloro para intentar calmar su ira, mientras Kanna y Yugito le abrazaban para aliviar su dolor. Al final, el rescate había terminado. Un día después de lo ocurrido, en la oficina del Hokage, Minato se encontraba revisando algunos documentos con tranquilidad, hasta que entra en su oficina Tsunade en compañía de Jiraiya, con algunos papeles en sus manos.

— Hola Minato, veo que el trabajo no cesa incluso en momentos como este

— Es verdad sensei – Minato respondió al comentario de su mentor con tranquilidad – a veces envidio a Hiruzen-san y su retiro. Tal vez sea hora de pasar mi cargo a alguien más. Por mientras, seguiré dando todo mi esfuerzo. Tsunade, ¿Cuál es la situación?

— Bueno, con respecto a Asuma, se encuentra bien – informo la rubia Sanín con tranquilidad – gracias a las atenciones de Ino, fue sanado a tiempo, pero necesitara mucho tiempo para reponerse, debido al daño sufrido en la batalla. Su mayor consuelo fue la noticia recibida por parte de Kurenai

— Ya era hora de que ellos formaran una familia – Jiraiya no pudo evitar mirar como Tsunade se sonrojaba al pensar en el embarazo de Kurenai – tal vez sea hora de que nosotros…

— ¡Aquí no hablaremos de eso! – Tsunade interrumpió con vergüenza al peli blanco

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Yugito? – continuo Minato un poco nervioso por como giraba la conversación

— Ella se encuentra bien, muy agotada, pero sin ninguna repercusión para el futuro – Tsunade paso una hoja de su informe con tristeza – por desgracia, confirmamos el deceso de Riki Uzumaki

— Esa chica tenía mucho talento. Tanto como ninja, mentora y escritora

— Ella regresara – Minato se levantó para mirar por la ventana de su oficina – eso ténganlo por seguro. Pero debemos mantener esa información en secreto para evitar problemas en el futuro

Por desgracia para el Hokage y los Sanín, Shizune se alejaba con tranquilidad de la entrada de la oficina mientras tomaba un kunai negro de tres puntas en sus manos. Por otro lado, en un campo de entrenamiento especial creado por Oziel, su grupo se encontraba reunido meditando algo comentado por Oscar en esos momentos.

— No entiendo como carajos el Zetsu Negro obtuvo el poder para traer a más personas a este mundo – Hope estaba molesta al pensar en esa información - ¿Estás seguro que eso paso Oscar?

— Es la verdad – el ninja Alicornio cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba – durante la batalla, pude acceder a parte de los recuerdos de Daniel con mi Sharingan. Y según lo que vi, Sebas es quien los recluto, con ayuda del Zetsu Negro

— Así como Hagoromo y Hamura usaron su poder para traer a Oziel en primer lugar, el debió conseguir la forma de traer a esos sujetos – Javier analizaba la información mientras Oziel solo les daba la espada con sus brazos cruzados – tenemos ventaja numérica, si los encontramos…

— No estamos listos – las palabras de Oziel eran serias, pero llenas de frustración – y no sabemos dónde buscar en primer lugar

— Pero, con tus nuevas habilidades no sería difícil buscarlos ¿verdad? – pregunto Nana tratando de levantar los ánimos

— Es verdad, ese nuevo nivel del Modo Sabio es increíble – Oscar secundo a la chica – si nos coordinamos bien…

— ¿Eso es lo que quieren? – Oziel interrumpió de forma brusca mientras se giraba hacia sus compañeros - ¿Quieren que sea yo quien arregle sus problemas?

— Oye relájate – Javier se interpuso delante de su amigo con seriedad – no supimos prevenir esta amenaza, así que no tiene caso ponernos de este modo

— No, no sabíamos que esta situación aparecería, pero entonces, ¿Para que sirvieron estos dos años de entrenamiento en nuestro mundo? – Oziel miro a Oscar y a Javier con enojo – ustedes vacilaron ante rivales que tomaron ventaja de sus debilidades rápidamente. Si hubieran querido, se habrían esforzado en usar más de sus habilidades, como invocar a mas ponis o llamar a algún dragón inmune a la **Oleander Azul** , pero quisieron arreglar el asunto con arrogancia

— Auch – Oscar solo bajo la mirada con decepción mientras Javier suspiraba sabiendo que tenía razón

— Nana, sé que esto es algo nuevo para ti, pero si ya sabias que las intenciones de Daniel eran malas, debiste ser de más apoyo para Oscar, en lugar de tomar una medida desesperada y atacar a todos a tu alrededor

— L-lo siento – la chica pelinegra bajo la vista con tristeza

— Y tu Hope…

— No me sermones, ya lo sé – la mencionada solo desvió la mirada con molestia – fui imprudente, fui descuidada, bla, bla, bla…

— Levanta tu mano derecha

Las palabras de Oziel hicieron que Hope cerrara los ojos con enojo y levanto la mano. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que dos de los dedos de la chica eran de diamante puro.

— Si no aprendes a controlar tu transformación en diamante, tu cuerpo se convertirá en diamante puro – hablo Oziel sosteniendo la mano de la chica – y esto seguirá con el resto de tu cuerpo, tus órganos, hasta que dejes de respirar y morirás

— Hope-chan – Nana se acercó a la chica con miedo – eso no puede pasar

— Lo siento – Hope reprimió sus lágrimas mientras ocultaba la vista

— No, yo lo siento – Oziel miro a sus amigo relajando su semblante – fui rudo y no debería, pero aún estoy lleno de frustración en mi interior. De alguna forma, esto fue culpa mía, y Asuma, Yugito… Riki, ellos pagaron por este capricho

— Tranquilo, la verdad más amarga es mejor que una dulce mentira – Javier palmeo el hombro de su amigo para relajarlo – lo que importa es que ahora todo será diferente a como lo conocemos. Y tendremos que esforzarnos aún más, sobre todo si queremos vencer a esos tres sujetos…

— Cuatro – Oscar detuvo el sermón de su amigo, haciendo que estos reaccionaran

— ¿Qué dijiste? – Oziel abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo

— Descubrí… - Oscar suspiro con pesar sabiendo que tenía que decirlo – que hay un cuarto miembro en su grupo. Y él se encontraba entrenando para enfrentarnos en el futuro

Esa revelación hizo que todos abrieran los ojos con sorpresa, mientras Oziel apretaba sus manos con fuerza. La situación ahora había empeorado. Mientras que en el refugio de los renegados, aunque la batalla había sido en parte favorable para el grupo, se sentía una leve tensión de derrota, acompañada por los quejidos de dolor por parte de Jishin que era atendido por Shizuka, pues el golpe que le propino Oziel en el pecho no solo lesiono sus músculos, sino que cerro sus canales de chakra, lo que le tenía muy adolorido.

— ¡Argh, maldición! – Jishin se quejaba por el dolor que sentía en su pecho por el tratamiento de la chica – ten más cuidado, eso duele

— Deja de quejarte – la chica aplicaba un medicamento en su pecho al mismo tiempo que hacia ciertas presiones a forma de masaje – esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras sido más cuidadoso en la batalla

— ¿Cuidadoso dices? Yo no fui el idiota que se confió de sus armas – Jishin miro en donde Daniel se encontraba sentado con sus espadas clavadas en el suelo frente suyo – en mi opinión él fue el más humillado

— Lo dice el sujeto al que tuve que cargar como saco de patatas – Daniel solo bufo con burla mirando como Jishin se enojaba – hubiera preferido dejarte ahí medio muerto

— Maldito, en cuanto me levante… ¡Argh!

— Dije que dejes de moverte – Shizuka volvía a presionar su pecho con cierta fuerza y nervios – no puedo terminar el tratamiento si sigues moviéndote. Si te mueres, me vas a dejar sola

— Que absurdo – Jishin solo desvió la mirada soportando un poco el dolor – en todo caso, esto solo demuestra que debo volverme más fuerte para vencerlo

— Haciéndote el rudo frente a tu novia no te ayuda- Dan volvió a burlarse de su compañero – aunque admito que ese lado romántico tuyo es bueno y gracioso

— ¡Hijo de…!

— ¿Y ahora porque pelean? – una nueva voz se escuchó en la caverna – parecen una pareja de recién casados

Dan y Jishin vieron con molestia al sujeto que acababa de llegar. Era un chico de su misma altura, el cual llevaba ropas ligeras oscuras de samurái, debajo de una gabardina azul de mangas cortas. Su cabello era negro y caído casi al estilo de Sasuke. En su brazo derecho llevaba una especie de marca de zarpazo de tres garras y en su cinturón se encontraba una katana samurái guardada en una funda negra. Sus ojos eran negros y por su apariencia, se veía confiado y tranquilo.

— Oh genial, llego el menos deseado del grupo – Jishin hablo con molestia mientras Shizuka continuaba con el tratamiento

— Yo también te extrañe amigo – el recién llegado se acercó a Dan para ver sus armas – no me digas, ¿Te patearon el trasero?

— Mejor cállate que no estoy de humor para ti y tu tonto sentido del humor

— Que amargado, comentarios como esos me hacen sentir más viejo de lo que estoy

— ¿Viejo tú? – Daniel solo se confundió ante ese comentario

— Te tomaste mucho tiempo en tu viaje – en eso, llega Sebas usando una capa de Akatsuki y algunas más en sus manos – bienvenido Zen, tu ayuda nos habría servido en el campo de batalla hace unos días

— ¿Para qué me patearan el trasero como a ustedes? Yo paso. Además, sabes mi nombre completo, Zen Kikoeru, aunque el termino de Zen-san me gusta

— Para tu información, teníamos la victoria asegurada hasta que Oziel apareció en el campo de batalla…

— A ver, a ver – Zen detuvo las palabras molestas de Jishin – ¿Hablas del "Gran sujeto"? eso explica porque les patearon el trasero

— Yo pateare esa arrogante sonrisa de burla – Dan se levantó listo para tomar una de sus armas, pero Zen también saco su katana

— Sin problemas para pelear, me muero de mostrarte las nuevas habilidades que adquirí con mis amigos

En eso, una gran jauría de lobos apareció detrás de Zen, todos de un pelaje negro o gris y desbordando un aura intimidante. Zen también rebelo como su cabello se hacía un poco más largo y con mechones blancos como la nieve.

— Contrato de lobos y **Fruta del Diablo clase Lobo** – analizo Sebas la semi transformación de su compañero – un Lobo Invernal

— Así es, ahora ya estoy listo para unirme a las misiones, aunque para alguien de mi edad seria agotador

— Y dale con lo de la edad – Daniel bajo sus armas mientras Jishin se acercaba a la conversación siendo cargado por Shizuka – será difícil hacer frente a Oziel con ese modo Sabio aumentado

— Entonces debo suponer que nadie se dio cuenta de su debilidad – las palabras de Sebas sorprendieron a Jishin y Dan

— Él no se veía débil ante nada

— Te equivocas Dan. Algo de lo que me di cuenta, es que se mantenía a distancia mía y de nosotros, no para medirnos ni nada de eso. Sino porque debe estar a cierta distancia de su dragón para recibir la transferencia de chakra limpia

— SI SE ALEJABA DEL LIMITE ESTABLECIDO, ES POSIBLE QUE PERDIERA SU TRANSFORMACION – hablo Helios detrás de Sebas – y DRAGOO NO SE MOVIO, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDE HACER MOVIMIENTO ALGUNO MIENTRAS ENVIA SU CHAKRA A ESE HUMANO

— En resumen, si nos mantenemos a distancia, podremos derrotarlo. Así que debemos mejorar nuestras habilidades – Sebas les pasó las capas de Akatsuki a sus compañeros y a Shizuka – por ahora, nos mantendremos en Akatsuki, cerca de Zetsu Negro y contribuiremos en lo que podamos con la organización. ¿Te unirás en nuestra misión Shizuka?

— Estoy atada a Jishin, no tengo opción – la chica solo desvió la mirada un poco ruborizada – además, comparto sus ideales

— Míralo, todo un pillín con las chicas – dijo Zen con burla al igual que Dan

— Mejor cállense – Jishin se aferró un poco más a Shizuka que se sorprendió con ese acto – solo me acompaña y punto. Pero no permito que se burlen de ella

— Jishin-kun – la chica se ruborizo, pero luego cambio su semblante a uno rudo - ¡No creas que me siento alagada con esas palabras!

— _Tsundere_ – pensaron los cuatro chicos con seriedad

— ¿Y cuál será nuestro siguiente objetivo? – pregunto Dan al fin

— Como dije antes, deshacer todo lo hecho por Oziel – Sebas miro un anillo de Akatsuki en su mano con una sonrisa – lo primero, es la espía que este introdujo en Akatsuki y descubrir que hizo con los cuerpos de los Jinchurikis

Llegado el atardecer en Konoha, en la residencia donde vivía Riki, en la solitaria y fría sala se encontraban Sasori y Yuugure. El pelirrojo menor mantenía su vista sobre la mesita de la sala, donde estaban las cabezas de sus marionetas kitsunes. Cuando las hizo, no le gustaban en lo absoluto, ya que sus marionetas debían reflejar la humanidad que él había olvidado, pero esas en particular, lo molestaban, y eran su mejor creación.

 **Flashback**

Sasori terminaba los últimos ajustes de sus marionetas, solo faltaban las cabezas y los últimos detalles estéticos para terminarlas. En eso se acerca Riki emocionada.

— ¡Mira Pinochito! – la chica mostro dos cabezas de madera con forma de zorros – las hice para ti, ¿Te gustan?

— No son adecuadas ni aerodinámicos – Sasori las ignoro mientras volvía a su trabajo – necesito unas cabezas humanas para mis marionetas

— Pero las hice como un regalo – Riki las coloco en la mesa mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasori – además, son un buen gesto de mi parte

— No creo que me sirvan y además, el gesto no es necesario

— Yo creo que sí. Cuando haces algo con tus manos, siempre pones algo preciado en ellas. Recuerdo que en tus cuerpos, sobre todo aquellos con cabello, les dabas un peinado similar al de tus padres

— Simples coincidencias – Sasori seguía tallando sus marionetas con molestia – mis marionetas son humanas, eso es todo

— Sasori, no niegues lo inevitable. Ponemos todo de nosotros en nuestro trabajo o en nuestra vida. En mi caso, me gusta darle un golpe cómico a las cosas y algo divertido a la vida, porque nunca sabes cuando llegara a su fin – Riki vio con nervios la mirada enojada de Sasori – de acuerdo, fue algo feo lo que dije, pero lo que quiero decir es…

— Lo entiendo, apreciar el legado de nuestros antepasados

— Tómalo como un apoyo a tu arte a mi manera. Además, no puedo negar mi amor por los kitsunes – en eso, Riki ve como Yuugure gruñe con tristeza - ¡Pero también te quiero Yuugure-peto!

— De acuerdo, pero solo usare estas y ninguna mas – Sasori las tomo con una sonrisa – gracias Oka-san

— Si me dices "Mami" te comprare una deliciosa cena para nosotros en tu restaurante favorito

— Olvídalo – Sasori desvió la mirada de la chica pelirroja – no-lo-hare

— ¡¿Por favor?!

— … gracias… mami… - el pelirrojo se ruborizo mucho al recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica

— Por eso te quiero Pinochito-kun, nunca cambies

Sasori vio con pesar la reacción alegre de su madre, pero se sentía agradecido por el regalo. No era su estilo, pero al parecer debía acostumbrarse. Después de todo, esta era su nueva familia.

 **Flashback Fin**

Sasori estaba tan concentrado en su vista en las cabezas de kitsune, hasta que escucho el timbre de su puerta tocando, seguido con la voz de Kushina. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la pelirroja, Sakura y Tamamo, estas últimas llevaban un pergamino cada una en sus manos. Unos minutos después, Sasori les servían un poco de té sentándose frente a ellas.

— No queríamos molestarte ni nada Sasori-kun, pero tenemos algo para ti – Kushina saco de entre sus cosas una banda de Konoha, similar a la que usaba Riki – mi esposo me pidió que te entregara esto, y te agradece por protegerme, junto con mi hija

— Fue el deseo de ella, nada mas

— Más que eso, fue tu propio deseo, un impulso por parte de ella – Tamamo abrió el pergamino para mostrárselo al pelirrojo – Riki-san en estos momentos se quedara en la Pradera Kitsune y cortara todo lazo con sus semejantes, exceptuando a Lady Kushina, a su compañero Oziel y a ti, por ser su hijo. Y como petición , te dejo esto y una petición al Hokage

— ¿Qué clase de petición? – Sasori tomo el pergamino con el testamento de su madre

En eso, Sakura abre el pergamino sobre la mesita y libera un sello sobre este, el cual revela el corazón de Sasori, conservado por la habilidad de Sakura, lo que deja sorprendido al pelirrojo.

— Tu madre pidió que se te devolviera tu corazón y se deshiciera el sello supresor de chakra que se había colocado en el anteriormente – continuo Tamamo mientras tomaba un kunai en su mano – pero, al entregártelo, debes decir las palabras que Riki-san dejo en su testamento para ti. Si tus palabras son sinceras, te dejaremos en libertad

Sasori vio el pergamino con seriedad y luego una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas al ver las últimas palabras escritas por su madre en el pergamino: " _… confió en ti. Te quiero"._ El pelirrojo enrollo el pergamino y acariciando la cabeza de Yuugure que estaba detrás de él tomo la banda de Konoha y la coloco sobre su frente.

— Mi nombre es Sasori Uzumaki, hijo de Riki Uzumaki – el pelirrojo poso su mano sobre su corazón con tranquilidad – y bajo el deseo de mi madre y el mío, yo declaro mi lealtad a Konoha, la aldea que mi madre protegió y protegerá con su vida a toda costa

— Sus palabras son sinceras, bien dicho – Tamamo asintió mirando a la peli rosa que con un movimiento rápido, regreso el corazón de Sasori a su cuerpo, liberando el sello supresor que llevaba – dos kitsunes serán enviados contigo para que no estés solo y podrás enviar cartas a tu madre cuando regrese de su viaje espiritual

— Y yo necesitare de tu ayuda para cuidar a Yuna-chan ahora que no está tu madre, en serio – dijo Kushina con una tierna sonrisa

— No se me da mucho lo de cuidar niños, pero lo intentare – Sasori sintió como su chakra recorría de nuevo su cuerpo y su corazón palpitar con vida – y gracias, cumpliré con el deseo de mi madre

Una nueva voluntad había nacido en el corazón de Sasori, su nueva vida como ninja de Konoha había comenzado. Llegada la noche en Konoha, Oziel llegaba a su hogar después de la reunión que tuvo con sus compañeros. Se dirigió a su habitación, donde Yugito leía tranquilamente un libro que le había regalado Riki. La Jinchuriki se encontraba sentada dentro de la cama mientras en sus piernas se encontraba Kanna dormida con su pijama. Oziel se sentó al lado de la chica revelando mucho cansancio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Ya estoy mejor, solo es un poco de agotamiento – Yugito cerro su libro y se acurruco al lado de Oziel – así que, ¿De eso se trataba?

— ¿De qué hablas? – Oziel se puso nervioso al saber de que hablaba su novia

— Tu pesadilla, era sobre mi muerte – la chica acertó al no recibir respuesta del caballero – cuando nos conocimos y me confesaste tu misión y origen, dijiste que yo había tenido una buena vida. Pero por cómo te pusiste sobre mi partida y todo el asunto, asumo que ya sabias lo que podría suceder

— Esa es la razón por la que no quería que te fueras – Oziel se sentó en el borde de la cama con tristeza – todo este tiempo, me asegure de que nada te pasara, pero al final no pude hacer nada bien…

— ¿De qué hablas? – Yugito lo interrumpió con cierto enojo, pero le abrazo por detrás con cariño – cuando me contaste tu misión, dijiste que toda tu intervención era para bien. Me mentiste, pero lo hiciste por mi bien. Aun si no nos hubiéramos entrelazado, tú me habrías salvado la vida. Además, mis sentimientos por ti son reales, ¿Y los tuyos?

— Por supuesto que son sinceros – Oziel miro a la chica con lágrimas en los ojos – tú y Kanna son todo mi mundo. Antes de ti, mi vida era solitaria. No quiero volver a sentirme así, pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para protegerte, tengo miedo de…

— No temas, yo estoy aquí para protegerte de esos miedos. Pero a partir de ahora, quiero que seas sincero conmigo. No más secretos

— No más secretos – Oziel se acercó a la chica para recostarse en su pecho – nunca mas

Yugito tomo el rostro de su amado y le dio un tierno beso, el cual fue un gran alivio para el caballero, luego de tan tormentoso mes de recuperación. Esa noche, Oziel pudo dormir tranquilamente al lado de su familia y aunque sabía que rivales muy poderosos amenazaban con destruir todo lo que había logrado hasta esos momentos, sabía que debía continuar siendo fuerte.

 **Este solo era el preámbulo de una batalla por el destino del mundo ninja…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Análisis de personajes**

 **Oziel D. Mario**

Rango: Jounnin de Konoha

Alias: "Ninja Dragón" o "Caballero Dragón"

 **Datos Estadísticos en Niveles:**

Ninjutsu: 7/10

Genjutsu: 4/10

Taijutsu: 8/10

Kenjutsu: 10/10

Fuinjutsu: 7/10

Fuerza Física: 6/10

Control de Chakra: 9/10

 **Elemento Primario:**

Tierra

 **Elemento Secundario:**

Viento

 **Habilidades en su dominio:**

\- Modo Sabio Dragon Nivel 4

\- Rinnegan (Casi Rinne Sharingan)

\- Dominio de Haki (Rey, Armadura, Observación)

 **Datos Curiosos:**

\- Le gusta el camaron, la carne de res y cualquier tipo de sopa o caldo

\- Odia la Coliflor

\- Tiene miedo a lo sobrenatural o fantasmas (segunda razón por la que no le gusta usar Jutsus relacionados a Revivir Muertos)

\- Siente gran emoción cuando lo llaman "Sensei" o "Maestro"

\- No puede negar ninguna petición de Kanna o cualquiera que lo haga con una mirada tierna

\- Se siente un poco avergonzado de que Yugito se le declarara en publico, cuando el iba a entregarle un anillo la noche de ese dia

\- Practica su versión del **Jutsu Sexy** una hora al dia, a escondidas de Yugito, en compañía de Oscar o Javier, y perfecciona el **Jutsu Harem** con Naruto (Naruko) y Sasuke (Satsuki)

 **Fantasía NaruHina:**

\- Naruto y Hinata como estudiantes de colegio, llevando un romance desde la infancia y siendo muy románticos, con Oziel como su maestro de clases y dándoles consejos para mejorar su relacion


	11. El Viaje del Caballero parte 2

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Capítulo 8: "El Viaje del Caballero Parte 2: Planes al borde del caos"**

En un territorio cercano a la extinta aldea del Sonido, Jishin y Zen se encontraban reposando en una vieja posada portando sus capas de Akatsuki. Jishin leía con aburrimiento una historieta del mundo real la cual había traído de su mundo, por otro lado Zen dormía con tranquilidad mientras uno de sus lobos descansaba en sus piernas y una víbora se paseaba por el cuello de Jishin con tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué acepte esta misión? – Jishin suspiraba con pesar – ese maldito de Dan me las pagaras

— Tú fuiste el que perdió en "Piedra, Papel o Tijera" – Zen hablaba sin abrir sus ojos con cansancio – además, para mi edad una misión como esta es relajante

— _¿Por qué sigue comportándose como un anciano?_

— Además, no es una misión mala después de todo – Zen interrumpió los pensamientos de su compañero mientras abría sus ojos – el objetivo es interceptar a Kaneko Nohara y a Kisame. Luego iremos por Orochimaru

— No tienes que repetirme las misiones como si fuera un retrasado

En eso, la puerta de la posada se abrió, de donde salió Shizuka quien se veía muy agotada, usando sus ropas de Akatsuki. Se sentó al lado de Jishin mientras bostezaba con pesar.

— Odio tus Genjutsu – hablo Shizuka con pesar – este es el cuarto en una semana. ¿Cuántos más faltan?

— Primero, ¿Qué aprendiste de este?

— Que ese conejo es imposible de atrapar. Y ese pato negro tiene la peor de las suertes.

— Como adoro los clásicos – Zen solo rio al escuchar las palabras de la chica – solo eso me hace sentir joven

— Bien, ya casi terminas – Jishin saco de entre sus ropas una fruta en tono gris – cuando estés lista, te daré la Fruta Toon

— No sé ustedes, pero ya me dio hambre – Zen se levantó junto a su lobo – propongo ir a comer antes de que…

Zen detuvo sus palabras mientras miraba a sus alrededores junto con su lobo. Antes de que Jishin preguntara, el samurái corrió hacia el bosque seguido de su lobo, mientras Jishin y Shizuka lo siguieron. Unos segundos después llegaron a una zona del bosque donde se escuchaba el choque de espadas en el lugar. Al estar cerca vieron a varios ninjas con katanas en sus manos, pero con cortes limpios en su cuerpo. En el centro del lugar, se encontraba una silueta femenina sosteniendo un arma. Al enfocar la vista, vieron que se trataba de una chica de piel bronceada que usaba una armadura de samurái ligera de un tono marrón con destellos dorados, botas largas y una pequeña capa cubriendo su brazo derecho. Había una Naginata reposando sobre su espalda y en sus manos una katana con algunos rastros de la sangre que había derramado. Su cabello era blanco atado en tres coletas y sus ojos estaban cubiertos con una venda blanca.

— Esa chica – Shizuka vio a la chica con seriedad – ese tipo de armaduras son de alto nivel en el País del Hierro

— ¿Qué hace una Samurái muy lejos de su hogar? – Jishin vio todos los cuerpos que le rodeaban – parece ser muy hábil

— Eso lo veremos – Zen saco su arma con una sonrisa – veamos que ocurre

Con un paso rápido, Zen se lanzo sobre la chica con su katana, pero fue detenido con habilidad por la chica, la cual no parecía verse nerviosa con el ataque.

— ¿Cómo vio el ataque si sus ojos estaban vendados? – hablo Shizuka con sorpresa

— Sus sentidos y su percepción han sido aumentados a base de entrenamiento. Por lo que veo se ve que es poderosa – Jishin activo el Sharingan en su ojo derecho con curiosidad – una samurái ciega, interesante

— Tú, no eres un samurái puro – hablo la chica con seriedad - ¿De donde provienes?

— De un mundo muy lejos de este al igual que tú. Me llamo Zen Kikoeru, un Samurái del Clan de los Lobos, ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

— Tetsu, Kaede Tetsu para ti – la chica no bajo su espada mientras desviaba su cabeza por todos lados – veo que no vienes solo

— Sentí una lucha intensa de espadas y vine a ver. Admito que me sorprendiste

— Eres una samurái del País del Hierro – Shizuka se acercó una vez que la chica se relajó un poco sin soltar su arma - ¿Qué haces tan lejos?

— Viajo, es todo

— Estos tipos, parecen caza recompensas – hablo Jishin viendo a los sujetos en el suelo – los cuales solo atacarían a quien les pueden proporcionar una buena recompensa. O solo querían aprovecharse de ti

— Fueron unos tontos que me vieron débil y pagaron las consecuencias

— No están muertos, tus cortes solo los neutralizaron – Zen guardo su arma mientras la chica le imitaba – tu podrías venir con nosotros. Me gustaría ver que tal son tus habilidades

— ¿Quién te nombro líder de este equipo?

— Los años me dan autoridad – hablo Zen ante la duda de Jishin

— ¡Que no eres viejo! – gritaron Shizuka y Jishin con enojo

— Entonces, ¿Te unes?

— No gracias – la chica les dio la espalda con seriedad – ustedes desprenden un aura de incertidumbre. No puedo confiarme de ustedes…

En eso, el estómago de la chica gruño, haciendo que ella callera de rodillas apenada por lo ocurrido. Jishin y Shizuka solo rieron ante la reacción, mientras Zen se acercaba negando con la cabeza.

— Por como lo veo, llevas varios días sin comer. Dos o tres estimo – Zen le ayudo a levantarse con lentitud – al menos déjame invitarte algo de comer. De Samurái a Samurái

— Bien, solo porque es deshonroso rechazar una invitación como esa

Unos minutos después, todos se encontraban de vuelta en la posada. Kaede comía con cierta velocidad y emoción. Lo interesante es que ya no usaba la venda en sus ojos, revelando que eran blancos, lo que sorprendió a los presentes.

— ¿Eres una Hyuga?

— Mis ojos son así, no es un Byakugan – hablo Kaede ante la pregunta de Shizuka – aun así no puedo ver ni nada

— Ya veo, tienes una visión muy limitada, a solo siluetas – hablo Jishin mirando sus ojos – me recuerda a DareDevil

— ¿Quién?

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Estas perdida? – interrumpió Zen a Jishin

— No, yo deserte de mi pueblo – Kaede se detuvo de comer tomando la empuñadura de su espada con enojo – tuve un pequeño conflicto con mi maestro, Mifune-sensei

— Una discípula del legendario Samurái del País del Hierro – Shizuka se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso – eso explica la armadura que llevas

— No soporte el respeto que le tiene mi maestro a los Shinobis – la chica golpeo la mesa con fuerza - ¡Los Shinobis son una plaga! Su habilidad para manejar el chakra es molesta. Un verdadero guerrero se mide por sus habilidades físicas, no por trucos más allá de la fuerza humana

— Te comprendo – Zen la miro con comprensión mientras sus ojos se conectaban – quizás no sea un samurái de nacimiento, pero comprendo tu ideal

— ¿Y porque desertaste? No creo que tú puedas exterminar sola a todos los Shinobis que dominen los Ninjutsu

— Es verdad, y en especial a los que ahora tienen Frutas del Diablo en su poder como nosotros – Shizuka continuo el argumento de Jishin, pero este le interrumpió

— Tu aun no comes la tuya, porque no estas lista

— ¡Oye, pues dámela entonces! – Shizuka protesto ante la burla de su compañero

— Solo quiero enfrentar a quienes me permitan probar mi habilidad – hablo Kaede con seriedad – ese es mi senda a partir de ahora

— Bueno, es una senda difícil, pero puedo ayudarte – Zen tomo un trago de su té y acaricio a su lobo – aunque primero debemos cumplir nuestra misión. Interceptaremos a una chica llamada Kaneko y a su compañero Kisame…

— ¡¿Kisame Hoshigaki?! – Kaede se acercó mucho a Zen al escuchar ese nombre - ¿Se encontraran con el **Monstruo de la Niebla Oculta**?

— Si, debemos interceptarlos en el camino y separarlo de su compañera – continuo Jishin mientras Shizuka intentaba quitarle la Fruta del Diablo en sus manos - ¿Te interesa enfrentarlo?

— Es de los 7 Espadachines de la Niebla, y una leyenda entre los Maestros de la Espada, tanto por su habilidad con Samehaeda, como por sus crímenes. Enfrentarlo elevara mi nivel como Samurái

— Únetenos y podrás enfrentarlo, yo también quería luchar contra el – Zen saco una de las capas extra que llevaba Shizuka y se la paso a Kaede – aun si solo es temporal

— Explíquenme el objetivo de su viaje y lo considerare – la chica tomo el abrigo de manos de Zen, y se ruborizo un poco con el roce de sus dedos

— De acuerdo – Zen miro a Jishin, que solo asintió dándole la razón – te explicare nuestra misión

Mientras tanto, en la aldea de Konoha, ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde lo ocurrido con el rescate de Yugito, quien ya se había recuperado por completo junto a Asuma, quien había retomado sus responsabilidades como sensei, aunque pasaba más de su tiempo atendiendo a su esposa, excepto cuando tenía que fumar, pues Kurenai no quería inhalar del humo de sus cigarrillos. Ese día en especial, todos los equipos ninja se encontraban observando una demostración de pelea por parte de Oziel, Oscar y Javier, pues el caballero quería que todos lograran llevar el ritmo de un combate de ese nivel. Los más interesados con ese enfrentamiento eran Neji, Lee, Naruto y Sasuke, estos últimos en especial pues estuvieron presentes de cierta forma en esa pelea y sabían lo poderosos que eran los Akatsukis. Por otro lado, Nana y Hope descansaban después de una sesión especial de entrenamiento individual de cada una. Nana ahora tenía una sensei en particular llamada por Oziel, quien no fue otra que Haku, mientras que Hope se pasó mucho de su tiempo desarrollando más su Taijutsu, pero en específico intentaba despertar su **Haki de Armadura,** en caso de que tuviera que enfrentar a Jishin de nuevo. Pero en su momento de descanso, llevaba en sus manos el huevo de dragón que le había entregado Oziel ya hace tiempo, el cual se movía levemente, en señal de su próxima eclosión.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que eclosione? – pregunto Nana a su amiga – ya quiero verlo

— Oziel dice que pronto, y que debo prepararme para que me identifique como su jinete

— Sigo diciendo que en mi incubadora nacería más rápido – hablo Peridot trabajando al lado de la chica en un dispositivo de rastreo

— Gracias Peridot, pero debo darle de mi calor corporal para que nuestro vinculo sea más fuerte

— Ojala yo tuviera un dragón bebé que cuidar…

— ¡Oye! Yo estoy aquí – hablo Tohru que llego al lado de Nana con una cesta de comida – no soy un bebé pero igual soy importante

— Lo siento Tohru-chan, no quise ofenderte – Nana acaricio la cabeza de la chica dragón con cariño – aun me siento mal por lo que te hice en aquella pelea contra Iruru

— Descuida, ya paso

En eso, un estruendo sacudió el lugar y las chicas vieron como sus compañeros seguían con su lucha de forma más intensa. Oscar chocaba su espada de cristal cubierta de **Haki** contra el arma de Oziel que mostraba su iris rasgada, sin relajar su expresión, algo que tenía preocupada a Yugito. En eso, el arma de Javier fue lanzada desde el bosque, obligando a los dos caballeros a separarse. Javier apareció desde el bosque con velocidad golpeando a Oziel en el brazo, el cual retrocedió pero se recuperó de nuevo para protegerse de una patada giratoria de Oscar que no se detenía en sus golpes, tratando de desconcentrar a su compañero.

— Oziel-sensei logra interceptar la mayoría de los golpes que le lanzan – hablo Neji utilizando su Byakugan para analizar la pelea – aun siendo dos contra uno, no parece estar en desventaja

— Sin embargo, Oziel-sensei se agota rápidamente al ser una pelea de resistencia – continuo Lee con emoción – después de todo, luchar contra Guy-sensei y contra mi antes si debió agotarlo

— No quiso que le diera una de mis **Semillas Senzu** – hablo Karin al lado de Neji – sí que se está presionando

— No es como si la necesitara a fuerza – continuo Shino – está tratando de medir su resistencia nueva después de su cirugía, por eso no las ha usado

— Está enfrentando dos factores importantes – hablo Kiba – los ataques precisos de Oscar-sensei, los cuales no flanquean en ningún momento

— Y luego está la fuerza y destreza de Javier-sensei – continuo Chouji comiendo unas papitas – el sí que es poderoso con esa arma, ya que destruyo el suelo del otro campo de entrenamiento con mucha facilidad

— Tal vez a Oziel-sensei se le acabe esa energía que lo invade en estos momentos – dijo Sai dibujando la pelea – es imposible que pueda continuar después de su pelea de esta mañana

— Te equivocas Sai – dijo Sasuke sin despegar la vista de la pelea – Oziel-sensei está guardando energías extras

— Es verdad – dijo Naruto – te apuesto un tazón de Ramen a que los derrotara en cualquier momento

— Bien, acepto la apuesta

Mala idea para Sai aceptar, pues en ese momento Oziel lanzo su espada al cielo, llamando la atención de sus contrincantes, lo que fue un descuido. En un parpadeo, Oziel se acercó a Javier, el cual se cubrió con sus brazos de un golpe en el pecho por parte del caballero, pero este le dio otro seguido, causando que el daño fuera interno y sin esperar otro momento, una patada giratoria lanzo a Javier al suelo. La espada cayó al suelo para clavarse en medio del campo, de la cual Oziel se apoyó para dar un salto rápido contra Oscar y caer en picada con una patada de hacha que este detuvo. Pero cuando Oziel regreso al suelo, tomo una de las piernas de Oscar y con fuerza lo azoto contra el suelo, derrotando por completo. El resultado final sorprendió a todos los presentes, mientras Naruto codeaba a Sai para recordarle que le debía un tazón de Ramen para el almuerzo.

— Maldito cabron – Oscar se levantó con dolor en su espalda – odio cuando se pone así de serio

— Ya no debería sorprendernos – Javier se acercó a su compañero con una risita – sabes que a Oziel se le sube el coraje cuando se siente frustrado. De seguro que el pobre no ha podido…

— ¡Se terminó el combate! – Oziel detuvo las palabras de Javier con molestia mientras se dirigía hacia los jóvenes – bien, Sakura, Ino y Hinata, su análisis por favor

— Los movimientos de Javier-sensei fueron llenos de fuerza y precisión – hablo Hinata – pero él se confió de nuevo y no utilizo su Haki para protegerse de su último ataque. De haberlo hecho, hubiera soportado el último ataque.

— Duele cuando lo dices así Hinata-chan – hablo el de lentes con molestia fingida

— Los ataque de Oscar-sensei siempre son precisos, pero si lucha con su espada, no utiliza otra cosa más – continuo Ino – si utiliza sus Genjutsu y el enemigo es inmune como lo fue su caso sensei, es obvio que no sirve de nada a no ser que tenga un respaldo

— Pero mi hermano… ¡Digo, Oscar-sensei es muy hábil! – hablo Tayuya en defensa del moreno – el objetivo de este combate solo era medir su fuerza y resistencia en combate físico, al igual que nuestra habilidad para medir sus habilidades con una sola vez que veamos el combate

— No te afliges Tayuya-chan – Oscar palmeo el hombro de la pelirroja de forma cariñosa – aceptar los errores te ayuda a mejorar

— Al momento de enfrentar a un enemigo por completo desconocido, observar hasta el más mínimo detalle es vital si quieres conseguir la victoria – continuo Oziel acercándose a Naruto y Sasuke – cuando ustedes enfrentaron a Kakuzu, yo tenía previa información que les permitió conseguir la victoria

— Aun así, no nos adelantamos lo suficiente hasta corroborar la información y crean un buen plan de batalla – hablo Sasuke con seriedad – fue gracias a la información de Shikamaru que terminamos el plan

— En el futuro, puede que enfrentemos a algún rival así de fuerte y la información sobre Akatsuki es desconocida para nosotros. Todo detalle es vital – Oziel respiro profundamente mirando a Yugito al fondo – evitemos problemas graves en el futuro. Por ahora se terminó el entrenamiento, tómense el resto del día

— Bueno, yo quiero mi tazón de Ramen por parte de Sai – dijo Naruto levantándose de su lugar - ¿Quieren venir chicos?

— Gracias Naruto – hablo Shino mientras se ponía de pie – pero desayune tarde y ahora…

Antes de que Shino continuara, este fue derribado por una silueta verde. Todos vieron que sobre Shino estaba Fuu quien lo abrazaba con fuerza. La chica usaba las mismas ropas que de niña, pero estaban un poco más arregladas pero dejando ver su sexy cuerpo de adolescente. En su brazo derecho llevaba la banda de su aldea Takigakure y en su cintura la banda de Konoha. Luego de ver que Shino recuperaba la conciencia, la peli verde le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— Hola Shino-kun-suu, te extrañe mucho-suu – hablo la chica con emoción recostándose sobre el – ya estaba ansiosa por volver-suu

— Yo también te extrañe Fuu-chan – hablo Shino aceptando el gesto amoroso de su novia – me alegro ver que te encuentres bien

— Claro que si-suu – hablo la chica con felicidad – gracias a las rutas que me da el Hokage-suu, puedo ir y venir desde mi aldea hasta aquí sin ningún problema

— Además de que vuelas a gran velocidad – agrego Kiba con burla – ya te extrañábamos todos bicho

— Yo también te extrañe lobito-suu – hablo la chica poniéndose de pie para después saludar a sus amigos – los extrañe a todos-ss. Chicas, hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todas-suu

— Fuu-chan tiene razón – Ino se acercó a la chica con emoción – yo propongo una noche de chicas en casa de Hinata como en los viejos tiempos

— ¡¿Noche de chicas?! – hablo Kanna con emoción

— ¡¿En mi casa?! – Hinata se sorprendió con la propuesta de su amiga

— Vamos Hinata, sabes que tu casa es la más grande para recibirnos a todas – dijo Karin con picardía

— El complejo Yamanaka también es muy grande también…

— ¡Bien, está decidido! – hablo Ino interrumpiendo a Sakura – vamos al complejo Hyuga para preparar todo antes de esta noche

— ¡Si! – secundo Tenten y Karin con emoción

Las chicas empezaron a planear su reunión, mientras los chicos miraban perplejos como eran desplazados.

— ¿Los chicos también pueden tener noche de chicos? – pregunto Sai inocentemente

— No como ellas amigo – dijo Kiba con pesar – pero podemos cenar algo en conjunto

— Yo propongo algo en honor a Asuma-sensei ahora que será padre – hablo Javier uniéndose a la conversación

— Suena a un buen plan para mí – secundo Oscar poniéndose al lado de Asuma – después de todo, ya no serás soltero ahora compañero

— Lo acompañaran después – hablo Oziel con seriedad – aun debemos hablar algo. Kakashi, sepárale unos lugares a mis amigos por favor

— No hay problema

— Bien, eso será genial, de veras

Con el ánimo de Naruto, los chicos y las chicas se fueron por caminos distintos, dejando al equipo de viajeros solos con Yugito y Kanna.

— Yo si quiero ir a esa pijamada – Nana se levantó con emoción para seguir a las chicas – es la primera vez que iré a… ¡Kya, mi orejita!

— No tan rápido – Hope detuvo a su amiga mientras la acercaba a donde estaba Oziel y los otros – aún tenemos cosas que hablar

— Kanna-chan, si quieres adelántate y prepara las cosas para tu pijamada – hablo Yugito a su hija – esto será largo

— ¿Pero y mi papi? – la chica miro con preocupación al caballero

— Yo me encargo, no te preocupes – la Jinchuriki le sonrió a su hija para que se fuera tranquila

— Así que, ¿Qué novedades tienes de Riki? – pregunto Javier con seriedad

— Las mismas que ustedes – respondió Oziel con seriedad – no sé nada sobre ella desde que mi clon la llevo a la **Pradera Kitsune.** Pero lo único que puedo decirles con seguridad, es que ella no está muerta

— Ya veo, bueno ella no es de las que se retiran del show tan pronto – hablo Javier mientras estiraba sus brazos – creo que te excediste con este combate

— Lo lamento, no quise lastimarlos en serio – Oziel bajo la mirada con tristeza – después de luchar contra esos sujetos, ver el camino que ellos tomaron y lo que querían hacer

— Dijeron que querían agregarle más drama a este mundo – Oscar solo se mostró serio ante esas palabras – y eso no puede significar nada bueno

— Dijeron que querían cambiar todo lo que yo cree – Oziel saco su espada y vio su reflejo en su espada, sin notar una pequeña grieta que se creó en el filo - ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Mi punto de vista es incorrecto? Yo no pretendía… - en eso, Oscar le da un leve zape al caballero que se había quedado en trance - ¡Ouh, eso dolió!

— Oye, bájale a tu depresión – Oscar lo miro de frente mientras le sonreía – nos subimos a este tren de aventura con nuestros propios ideales. No has hecho nada malo y mucho menos lastimaste a las personas equivocadas

— Al igual que nosotros, ellos llegaron aquí y tomaron un camino distinto al nuestro, así que no queda más que hacer lo nuestro – dijo Javier – por ahora, ellos no pueden hacer más que nosotros y seguirán la trama original. Lo que significa que su siguiente objetivo es Jiraiya

— Esperen, creí que seguía la caza de Itachi y… - Nana se detuvo al ver lo que dijo – Oh perdón, aquí él no es… lo siento

— Javier, tú debes ir con Jiraiya – continuo Oziel mientras Nana reía con vergüenza – si logran obtener más información sobre la ubicación de Obito, mejor para mi

— Descuida, los dos contra Pain y sus caminos del dolor no será un problema

— Y lo siguiente es Orochimaru, ahí es donde entro yo – continuo Oscar – además debo acabar con el antes de que ataque o use de otra forma sus descubrimientos contra los dragones. Y, le debo una paliza por la tortura que ha hecho a mi Anko-chan y a Tayuya-chan

— Es verdad – Oziel miro a las chicas – perdonen que no las envié con ellos, pero es muy peligroso y no puedo dejar la aldea así que…

— Ya, no hagas tanto drama – Hope miro su mano con su dedo aun convertido en diamante – yo sé que no estoy lista. Esperare el momento adecuado para ello y me desquitare con ese maldito hijo de…

— Por ahora, se merecen un descanso. Vallan con los chicos y diviértanse, yo los alcanzare en un rato

— Yo me adelantare, ahora que puedo…

— ¡Alto ahí señorita! – una voz femenina detuvo el paso de Nana

En eso, apareció Haku con un kimono nuevo de entrenamiento con algunos lazos azules en representación de su elemento hielo, además de que ahora sus rasgos femeninos eran más notorios, sobre todo su cuerpo femenino que ya no estaba tan oculto.

— Ya se terminó tu hora de descanso – Haku se acercó a Nana que se veía desanimada – debemos continuar con tu domino del hielo

— Pero, yo quería ir a esa pijamada – Nana se puso de rodillas con pesar

— Si iras, pero primero tienes que terminar con tus ejercicios – hablo Haku con una risita

— Te agradezco de nuevo que me apoyaras de nuevo con el entrenamiento de mi amiga Haku-chan

— No se preocupe Oziel-san, aun le debo una. Además, Zabuza me regaño por distraer a cada rato a Jugo-kun con su entrenamiento. Solo espero volver pronto a su lado

— Bueno, yo me retiro – Hope tomo el huevo de dragón en sus manos mientras Peridot le seguía – iré a entrenar un poco mas

— Nosotros nos adelantamos – dijo Javier al lado de Oscar – será bueno una noche para quitarnos el estrés

— Cuídense chicos – Yugito se despidió de los chicos mientras veía a su prometido guardar su espada y caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento

— Si quieres adelántate Yugito, aun quiero practicar un poco más – Oziel se detuvo cuando Yugito se puso delante de el - ¿Ocurre algo?

— No sé, tu dime – la chica le dio un toque en el pecho con molestia – ya deja de fingir fuerza, estas demasiado agotado

— No, para nada – el caballero iba a decir algo más, pero cayó al suelo por el cansancio – solo es un pequeño agotamiento

— Ya deja de fingir – la chica se tiro a su lado mientras lo miraba fijamente – desde que termino esa pelea, no has dejado de entrenar día y noche. Deja de sobre esforzarte o volverás al hospital

— Descuida, no creo que vuelva ahí en un buen tiempo. Además, no es un lugar que quiera visitar en un buen rato

— ¿Lo dices por Hidan? – al escuchar ese nombre, Oziel solo frunció el ceño con fuerza – ya no pienses en él. Lo dejaste demasiado maltrecho, tanto que nunca podrá abandonar esa camilla de hospital en lo eterna que es su vida. Además, es vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día por los ANBU

— Si no fuera por ti, lo habría matado – Oziel solo cerro los ojos con pesar – el odio y la ira casi hacen que haga una estupidez, algo que me habría hecho perder todo lo que tanto me costo conseguir

— No te tortures mas – Yugito se recostó sobre su amado para reconfortarlo – solo relájate y deja que las cosas sigan con tranquilidad. Necesitas divertirte un poco, aprende se Sasori

— Supongo que tienes razón. Se la pasa haciendo bromas con ayuda de Yuna-chan y de los pequeños kitsunes a su lado

 **Flashback**

Sasori miraba la aldea desde la cima de la Roca Hokage con seriedad para luego mirar una lista en su mano. Suspiro con pesar, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. No era algo que le gustara, pero era una petición de su madre, así que no había vuelta atrás. En eso, llega Kushina con Yuna en brazos y acompañada de Yuugure y algunos Kitsunes, entre los que sobre sale Kuzunoha.

— Veo que están listas – dijo Sasori con resignación - ¿Ya tienen listo todo?

— Sí, tengo mi cámara lista, en serio – hablo Kushina mostrando su emoción – Kuzunoha me ayudara con la grabación

— Kuzunoha grabara toda broma para Riki-sama – hablo la kitsune con tranquilidad

— ¡Yo estoy lista! – Yuna saltaba de emoción delante de Sasori - ¿Haremos muchas travesuras Sasori-nichan?

— Me temo que si – Sasori la cargo para sentarla sobre Yuugure – empecemos de una vez

Con gran velocidad el grupo se movió rápidamente repartiendo bromas por todas partes, creando caos y confusión a su paso. A Chouji le agregaron un sazonador picante a su comida, lo que le hizo escupir fuego de su boca. A Ino le plantaron una bomba de caldo de pollo y maquillaje que le arruino toda su apariencia. Kiba vio su almuerzo cubierto de bichos, lo que le hizo creer que Shino fue el culpable sin notar que eran bichitos de juguete. Sakura y Karin recorrían la aldea con calma, pero fueron bombardeadas con varias bombas de huevo seguido de bombas apestosas que las dejaron hechas un desastre. En el Complejo Hyuga, Neji se encontraba preparándose para una misión, pero al abrir su mochila, una bomba pegajosa se aferró a su cabello, lo que significaba que tenía que cortarlo, algo que el castaño no deseaba. Pero los jóvenes ninja no eran las únicas víctimas, pues Asuma recibió una cajetilla de cigarros que explotaba al encenderlos, Kakashi veía con terror como su libro favorito estaba garabateado con varios dibujitos de kitsunes y hasta Guy y Lee fueron afectados con sus trajes de spandex cambiados por ropas normales, nada juveniles. Ya llegado el atardecer, Sasori veía a la aldea hecha un caos por lo sucedido mientras Yuna se reía con las bromas grabadas por su madre y los kitsunes.

— Me divertí mucho – Yuna se reía con cada broma – me la pase muy bien contigo Sasori-nichan

— Me alegro que te diviertas Yuna-chan – Sasori acaricio su cabello con una sonrisa nostálgica – a ella le hubieran gustado

— Te aseguro que pronto la veras – Kushina se sentó al lado de Sasori con una sonrisa – me da gusto ver que has seguido con tu vida, en honor a ella. Siéntete orgulloso de tu vida y sigue viviéndola al máximo, en serio

— Eso hago, le prometo que así será

— Pinochito, vamos a comer algo juntos – Yuna se aferró al pelirrojo con una sonrisa – ya me dio hambre, y también a Yuugure-peto

— Me parece bien Yuna-chan

 **Flashback fin**

— Quiero que intentes dejar todo ese estrés de lado, porque solo te lastimas. Es posible que peleas más difíciles se nos presenten, pero si te muestras agotados ante ellas, no podrás ganar

— Lo intentare – Oziel se acercó a su prometida que le devolvió un amoroso beso – prometo intentar relajarme

— Más te vale – la Jinchuriki le ayudo a levantarse ahora que recupero sus ánimos – ahora ve a esa reunión e intenta divertirte un poco. Solo no te excedas como ellos

— No te preocupes, pero tu…

— Iré a visitar a Kurenai y luego iré a ver a Kushina-san. Después de todo quiero ver como se encuentra Yuna-chan y que me cuente un poco de esas travesuras que han realizado

— Gracias Yugito, sin ti me desmoronaría

Con un último beso de despedida, Oziel se dirigió a la aldea en donde se estaban reuniendo sus camaradas para pasar una noche relajada, mientras Yugito se dirigía a visitar a su amiga Kurenai y felicitarla por su embarazo de forma apropiada. Mientras tanto, en una zona más profunda del campo de entrenamiento, Hope se encontraba delante de un tronco sujeto al suelo mientras jadeaba con cansancio. Había estado golpeándolo con su mano desnuda, en un intento por despertar su propio Haki. Pero cada vez que intentaba concentrarse, escuchaba las palabras de ese sujeto, el que le había lastimado y también quien le humillo. Fue obligada a llegar a su límite y quedo al borde de una tragedia si no fuera porque Oziel llego a tiempo. Estaba agradecida, pero no quería depender de otros, no quería verse débil. Cerro sus ojos, recordando los consejos de su mentor, mientras debajo de un árbol le observaban Peridot, Amatista y Garnet, cuidando también del huevo de dragón.

— _Concentrarse, siente el poder recorrer tu cuerpo_ – recitaba Hope en su mente con tranquilidad – _es una extensión de ti. Solo libéralo y golpea_

La chica lanzo un potente golpe al tronco con su brazo derecho, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su muñeca se lastimara de gravedad, a excepción de su dedo convertido en diamante. Vio en el tronco el pequeño cráter que creo su golpe, pero no es lo que quería, aun no lograba despertar su propio Haki.

— ¿Por qué…? – la chica apretó su puño izquierdo con fuerza y furia - ¡¿Por qué no puedo?!

Hope siguió golpeando con fuerza el tronco con ambas manos, logrando lastimar aún más sus manos, pero la ira le había cegado en ese momento. Cada golpe retumbaba en el bosque mientras el tronco poco a poco cedía. Peridot y Amatista querían detenerla, pero Garnet les hizo una seña de que no lo hicieran mientras les hacia una seña de que era mejor retirarse por un momento. Después de un golpe más, Hope logro partir el tronco, pero sus manos habían terminado totalmente heridas, haciendo que sus dedos quedaran fracturados por completo. Pero ese dolor no se comparaba con la insoportable voz de Jishin en su cabeza que se mofaba de su falta de experiencia y poder. Unos minutos después llegado el atardecer, Hope se encontraba sentada en la sombra de un árbol intentando vendarse las manos, pero ya todas sus vendas estaban ensangrentadas debido a los intentos fallidos por hacerlo sola. Decidió dejarlo, sabiendo que Perla llegaría en cualquier momento y le atendería, así que cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de aguantar el dolor. En eso, siente que sus manos son sujetadas con delicadeza para ser atendidas, pero no eran las manos de Perla.

— Esta vez sí que te lastimaste – la voz de un chico hizo que Hope abriera los ojos con sorpresa

— ¿Shisui? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Bueno, llegue al medio día de una misión y me dijeron que estarían aquí entrenando. Pero no los encontré hasta que escuche varios estruendos por aquí. Luego vi el tronco destruido y te vi sentada. Además, una de tus amigas me dijo que estabas aquí

— Ya veo, gracias por esto. Pero no necesitas hacerlo

— Oye, no te pongas así – Shisui continuo mientras se concentraba en su labor – supe lo que te paso, debió ser una batalla difícil. Ojala hubiera estado ahí para ayudarte

— Era mi batalla, y perdí. Solo logre poner mi cuerpo y mi vida en peligro – la chica volvió a mirar su dedo de diamante – y para colmo, no consigo ser más fuerte

— No deberías guardar ese sentimiento de frustración en tu interior. Así solía sentirme antes con Itachi y con mis superiores

— Pero tú posees un poderoso Mangekyo Sharingan, ese un talento increíble y poderoso. Puedes ordenarle a alguien lo que quieras y lo cumplirá de inmediato

— Un poder así también me pone en la mira de muchos, pero no es un don con el que me hubiera gustado nacer. El tuyo por otro lado es más increíble y lo es más porque tú eres capaz de controlarlo

— Si lo controlara, me quitaría este dedo de diamante por completo

— El mío tampoco se puede controlar con facilidad – Shisui termino de curar las manos de Hope y guardo el kit médico – pero sabes, si te exiges demasiado, terminaras peor. Sabes, lo que necesitas es un poco de relajación

— ¿Relajación? – Hope vio como Shisui se levantaba un poco animado

— Si algo aprendí de Naruto y de Oziel-sensei, es que a veces hacer algo diferente te ayuda a sentirte mejor. Vamos, te invitare a cenar algo delicioso para que levantes tu animo

— No gracias – la chica se levantó mientras recogía sus cosas – iré a entrenar un poco más antes de que anochezca por completo

— ¿Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión?

— Podrías, pero no quiero que lo hagas – Hope miro a Shisui que se desmotivaba y le dio la espalda – gracias por intentarlo

— Bueno, no quiero insistirte demasiado ni eso, pero al menos – en eso, Shisui saco algo de entre sus cosas – quería darte esto

La chica se sorprendió al ver un pequeño broche con forma de rosa, igual al de su escudo y su espada. Shisui se lo coloco en el cabello a la chica, la cual se sorprendió.

— Al lugar a donde fui había un artesano y con ayuda de Izumi le pedí que me forjara este broche para ti – Shisui se apeno un poco, pero mostro una sonrisa de confianza – sé que no eres del tipo de chica que le traten con debilidad, pero al menos me gustaría ayudarte a subir tus ánimos. Si un enemigo te derrota, dejarte con vida no es señal de debilidad hacia ti, sino otra oportunidad para regresar y derrotarlo por completo

— Shisui…

— Bueno, si volverás a entrenar, al menos ten cuidado esta vez – Shisui le sonrió por última vez mientras se alejaba – cuídate Hope-chan

— ¡Oye espera! – la chica se detuvo mientras Shisui le miraba con duda – gracias, por tus palabras

— Para eso son los amigos

— Bueno, me gustaría agradecerte el gesto – la chica se acercó y tomo su mano un poco nerviosa – además, ya tengo un poco de hambre

— Bueno, pero ya que no te gusta ser tratada como una dama delicada, cada quien pagara su parte de la cena

— Que graciosito, pero para este tipo de cosas, si quiero que me traten como una dama

Con una risita compartida, ambos se fueron al centro de la aldea para pasar una agradable velada en compañía mutua, mientras Garnet y el resto de las Cristal Gems veía la tierna escena de su amiga y líder, quien ya se merecía un poco de alivio y descanso. Después de eso, pasaron unas semanas más, en la que cada uno de los viajeros se había dedicado a mejorar sus propias habilidades y fortalezas, llegando a despertar y desarrollar más sus poderes, en especial Hope y Nana, pero en otro lugar, Sebas y Daniel también habían aprovechado bien su tiempo. Daniel se encontraba descansando a la sombre de un árbol mientras a su lado estaban sus espadas. Debía admitir que su talento para su uso fue más que todo por el poder de las armas, así que decidió ponerse a practicar, si quería superar a Oziel. Pero, ¿eso era lo que quería realmente? En eso, apareció Sebas en un destello negro, llevando un kunai de tres puntas negro y sobre su hombro un pequeño dragón de escamas naranjas y negras.

— ¿Noticias de Konoha?

— Shizune dice que todo el grupo de Oziel se encuentra entrenando – respondió Sebas a la pregunta de Daniel – por desgracia, no pudo acercarse lo suficiente como para tomar notas de sus entrenamientos

— Que se le va a hacer – Daniel se levantó de su lugar tomando sus armas - ¿Qué procede?

— Pain ya le informo a Zetsu sobre la traidora en Akatsuki y se envió el mensaje a Kisame. Él le detendrá mientras yo voy a su encuentro junto a Obito

— Perfecto, ahora sigo yo. Iré a la Aldea de la Lluvia y me encargare de que Jiraiya muera a manos de Pain

— Recuerda, no puedes intervenir en la pelea. Lo más seguro es que Oziel valla a esa misión, después de todo no se arriesgara a dejarlo morir, sabiendo que su equipo fracaso al enfrentarnos a nosotros

— ¿Qué harás con Kaneko? ¿Planeas que revele el paradero de Rin?

— Puede ser, si la usamos a nuestro favor, manipular a Obito será fácil. Ese debió ser el plan de Oziel al revivirla, aunque desconocía la existencia de Kaneko. Es interesante lo que puede causar una incursión en un universo

— Como sea – Daniel empezó a caminar para alejarse de Sebas, pero este lo detuvo con su mano sobre su hombro - ¿Ocurre algo?

— Te veo dudoso – Sebas abrió su mano mientras la dirigía a la empuñadura de su arma - ¿Acaso dudas de…?

— Nuestra misión es clara, no te pongas dramático conmigo – Daniel lo aparto con calma mientras lo miraba de frente – tu no lo comprendes, porque no fuiste apaleado por Oziel

— Sí, es verdad. Pero quiero mantener al equipo unido. Así que levanta el ánimo – Sebas relajo su semblante mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amigo – una vez cumplida esta misión, la balanza se inclinara ante nosotros

— Si, lo que digas

Daniel desapareció en un parpadeo gracias a su habilidad, mientras Sebas solo alzaba su kunai en mano y desaparecía en un destello negro. Esa tarde en Konoha, Oscar se dirigía a su hogar después de otra sesión de entrenamiento con su equipo, aunque Tayuya se le adelanto debido a que quería tomarse un baño antes de que Anko le ganara la bañera. El caballero ya estaba preparado para su misión al igual que Javier, quien también ya se encontraba preparado para su misión con Jiraiya, aunque en la tarde se tomaría un momento con su novia para hablar de lo que podría ocurrir. Oscar llego a su casa y entro sin tocar, como solía hacerlo siempre.

— Ya estoy en casa…

— ¡Oscar, no te esperaba!

Oscar vio a Anko en medio del pasillo con su cabello mojado, y muy sonrojada por el hecho de que solo estaba usando una toalla para cubrir su muy sensual figura, haciendo que Oscar se emocionara.

— Perdona, debí tocar – Oscar se rio con nervios mientras desviaba la mirada

— No, está bien – Anko solo se apeno sin moverse del lugar – sabes que siempre puedes verme así o de cualquier forma que quieras. ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

— Supongo que Tayuya ya te lo comento – Oscar solo cerró la puerta mirando a su novia – iré a preparar mis cosas y luego tomare un baño…

— Oscar, por favor – la peli morada se acercó a su novio mientras posaba su mano sobre su pecho mientras con la otra sostenía la toalla – yo quiero ir contigo a esa misión

— Lo hemos hablado, no quiero que te expongas a esta misión, sobre todo por Orochimaru. Él es demasiado peligroso, en especial con sus nuevas habilidades. Y ahora que aparecieron esos sujetos…

— Oscar, no puedo evitarlo – la chica paso su mano por donde estaba antes su marca con cierta molestia – todos estos años llevando esa cosa, aunque las pesadillas y el dolor incesable se detuvieron, no puedo borrar todos esos años. Necesito estar ahí y deshacerme por completo de ese dolor para siempre, ver con mis ojos, que se ira…

— Anko – Oscar levanto la barbilla de la chica mientras la miraba con una sonrisa – te comprendo. Además, sé que es algo que debes hacer tu misma, al igual que Tayuya. Si te voy a llevar conmigo a esta misión, solo pido una condición

— ¿Cuál?

— Solo escúchame a mí. Si yo digo que huyas, tú te iras a toda prisa y te llevaras a Tayuya contigo. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

— Si, lo entiendo bien – la chica soltó su toalla y se aferró al pecho de su amado – creo que te ganaste una muy sensual recompensa por tu comprensión

— ¿Sera una noche muy placentera?

— Oh, te garantizo que así será…

— Oye Anko, ¿Vamos a preparar la cena para… Oni-chan? – en eso, Tayuya salió en las mismas condiciones que la peli morada, ruborizándose al momento

— Ho-hola Tayuya-chan – Oscar se alejó un poco, dejando ver la total desnudes de Anko – te vez sexy…

— ¡Oni-chan pervertido!

Oscar fue lanzado por un potente puñetazo de Tayuya por lo avergonzada que estaba, mientras Anko suspiraba con alivio al saber que podría acompañar a su amado en esa misión, con lo que por fin se quitaría un gran peso de su conciencia. En otra parte de la aldea, Javier paseaba con Natsu, disfrutando de una agradable cita. Javier le comento sobre su compañía en su infiltración a la Aldea de la Lluvia, cosa que el Sanín rechazo fácilmente, pero el viajero le comento lo que podría ocurrir, además de asegurar que el también tenía una misión propia en ese lugar, así que acepto. Esto termino con Jiraiya llevando a cenar a Tsunade, con el objetivo de hacerle ver lo que pronto sucedería y de su posible no regreso. Natsu también estaba consciente de lo peligrosa misión, después de todo, ya conocía el origen "real" de Javier y sabía que sería peligroso, por eso la chica no podía ocultar su nerviosismo con esa pequeña sonrisa.

— No puedo creer que te comieras 32 tazones de Ramen así de fácil – dijo Javier con admiración – yo muy apenas pude con 15

— El apetito de una mujer Hyuga es mucho más grande que el de cualquier otro – conto la chica con una sonrisa – aunque me da un poco de sueño después de comer tanto

— Vamos a descansar un poco

Ambos tomaron rumbo hacia el parque de la aldea, llegando a una zona muy poco transitada, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Una vez que se sentaron, Natsu se recostó en el hombro de Javier, dejando que este respirara la fragancia a cítricos que él le había regalado. De las pocas cosas que le relajaban, esa fragancia que desprendía la Hyuga en verdad le tranquilizaba. En eso, sintió como ella sujetaba con fuerza su brazo mientras sentía como intentaba no llorar.

— ¿De verdad tienes que ir a esa misión? – la voz de Natsu estaba al borde de quebrarse – tengo miedo

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿Dudas de mi fuerza?

— No, claro que no. Yo sé que eres muy fuerte y valiente. Pero esos enemigos son muy poderosos, además de que has estado entrenando mucho para esta misión. Pero algo en mi interior me hace estar preocupada, y hace que mi miedo crezca. No quiero perderte

— Oye, tranquilla – Javier se levantó para cargarla de forma nupcial sobre sus piernas – el miedo es algo normal en las personas. Ese sentimiento te hace conectarte con las personas a tu alrededor. Pero no temas a eso, solo ten fe

— ¿Tú no tienes miedo?

— Mentiría si dijera que no. Créeme cuando te digo, que bajo esta fachada de seguridad y perversión…

— Tu perversión no es una fachada, es parte de ti – respondió la Hyuga con una risita

— Bueno, bajo toda esta apariencia, también existe miedo, incluso yo lo puedo sentir, el "meyo"

— ¿No, en serio? – dijo la chica con sarcasmo siguiendo la broma de su novio

— Pero cuando aprendes a controlarlo, todo resulta más fácil y la adrenalina es la que toma el control

— ¿Y qué hago con este "meyo"?

— Solo se positiva. Además, no puedo morir porque tengo algo muy importante que hacer cuando vuelva

— ¿Y qué cosa es?

— Tener sexo salvaje contigo – la sonrisa pervertida de Javier hizo que la chica soltara humo de sus orejas

— ¡¿Sexo salvaje?! Pe-pero ya hemos tenido mucho sexo y no se…

— Hay algunas cosas que quiero probar – Javier empezó a susurrarle algunas cosas a Natsu, haciendo que su rubor se intensificara – y aún falta lo que haremos hoy en la noche

— Javier, te amo – Natsu se acercó a su novio y unió sus labios con los suyos – me has hecho la chica más feliz en todo este mundo

— Y te garantizo que al volver, te hare mucho más feliz

— ¿Y cómo lo harías? ¿Acaso me pedirás matrimonio? – Natsu se sorprendió al ver que su pregunta en broma solo logro que Javier soltara una risita nerviosa - ¡¿Ibas a hacerlo?!

— Bu-bueno… - Javier solo desvió la mirada, pero era imposible cuando tenía el rostro de la peli verde muy cerca del suyo – si finges sorpresa cuando te lo pida al volver, lo haremos con mis **Clones de sombra** esta noche

— De acuerdo

Con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, Javier salió disparado hacia su departamento con Natsu en sus brazos, sabiendo que esa noche seria inolvidable para los dos. En otra zona de la aldea, en los campos de entrenamiento, Nana se encontraba en una práctica intensiva de sus habilidades de hielo, mientras Haku la supervisaba y Tohru observaba los progresos de su amiga. La chica había progresado mucho en todo este tiempo, sobre todo su habilidad para crear hielo sin necesidad de realizar posiciones de manos, aunque su cabello se tornaba blanco cuando utilizaba sus poderes y llegaba hasta cierto límite cuando sentía que su pecho, sus brazos y su cabeza se enfriaban demasiado.

— Muy bien, ultima practica – dijo Haku desde su lugar – esta vez, hazlo mientras te mueve y concéntrate en tu blanco

— ¡Tú puedes Nana-chan! – grito Tohru desde su lugar

— Muy bien – Nana respiro profundamente mientras su cabello se tornaba blanco

Con un salto muy alto, Nana se impulsó con una ventisca helada, llegando a alcanzar los 20 metros de altura, al momento de hacerlo, con sus dos manos creo dos enormes pilares de hielo totalmente a su lado con una forma rectangular perfecta. Concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos y golpeo ambos pilares en la parte más alta y después empezó a descender utilizando un pilar como apoyo. Mientras descendía, los pilares de deshacían en escarcha que cubría todo el campo por completo, para que al llegar al suelo, Nana colocara sus manos en el suelo, haciendo que la nieve se convirtieran en peligrosos pilares puntiagudos de hielo que no dejaban espacio alguno para los enemigos. Por último, junto sus palmas con fuerza mientras su cabello se erizaba con un aura de chakra blanco cubriéndola.

— **Estilo de Hielo: ¡Jutsu Estallido de Hielo!** – los pilares estallaron en varias agujas de hielo que perforaron todos los arboles a su alrededor

— Muy bien, tu precisión mejoro – Haku había creado un muro de hielo que la cubrió junto con Tohru – esta técnica es precisa y en caso de que se mantengan vivos por los pilares, puedes perforarlos con la última técnica

— Haku-chan, dime algo – Nana se recuperó mientras su cabello volvía a ser negro - ¿Fue difícil para ti matar a alguien?

— No es algo que asimiles fácilmente, aunque creo que depende de cada persona – Haku saco su máscara ANBU para mostrársela a su alumna – en mi caso, estaba mentalizada que lo tenía que hacer para sobrevivir

— Los dragones somos iguales – dijo Tohru – sobrevivimos, sin importar que

— No porque aprendas técnicas letales, debes matar a quien se cruce en tu camino – Haku tomo las manos de Nana y creo una pequeña flor de hielo con facilidad – nuestro talento, puede ser usado, tanto para matar, como para defenderse. Por eso también te enseñe técnicas defensivas

— Lo sé, gracias Haku-chan – Nana sonrió con ánimos por lo dicho – te agradezco por tus lecciones. ¿Te iras mañana?

— Debo volver a mi aldea, la verdad es que extraño mucho a Jugo-kun

— Bueno, iré a preparar la cena – Tohru saco sus alas para irse – no te tardes demasiado Nana-chan

— Descuida, no lo hare – la chica vio a su compañera irse mientras iba por sus cosas

— Bueno, me adelantare a comprar algo para Jugo-kun y Suigetsu-san – Haku tomo sus cosas y su máscara – nos vemos para la cena

Con un pequeño gesto con la mano, Haku desapareció en un parpadeo, mientras Nana estiraba los brazos con cansancio. Se acercó a guardar sus cosas mientras observaba toda la nieve que había creado y se sintió orgullosa de sus logros en ese tiempo. Esta vez, estaba lista para encarar cualquier problema.

— Valla Nana-chan, has mejorado mucho – el escuchar esa voz, hizo que la chica se estremeciera

— Dan-kun… - la chica miro de reojo detrás de ella, descubriendo al mencionado que la veía mientras usaba una capa de Akatsuki

— Ha pasado tiempo, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Muy bien, como no tienes idea – la chica junto sus manos delante suyo mientras creaba un kunai de hielo

— Me di cuenta, con las técnicas que realizaste hace un momento – Daniel dio un paso y apareció delante de la chica – tranquila, ¿Por qué la agresividad?

— Tienes el descaro de preguntarlo – Nana intento levantar su kunai, pero Dan le detuvo – después de lo que hiciste, mi amiga Riki

— Yo no fui quien la forzó a cometer ese jutsu kamikaze. Yo estaba luchando contra Oscar, nada mas

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso buscas reclutarme de nuevo? Sabes que Oziel ya debió sentir tu presencia en la aldea

— Sí, es lo más probable. Pero no malinterpretes las cosas – Daniel le dio la espalda a la chica mientras miraba al cielo – no pienso obligarte a tomar una decisión que no quieres, o un camino que no te parezca. Todos somos libres de elegir nuestros caminos

— Si ya sabes mi respuesta, ¿Por qué sigues…?

— No pretendo cambiar mi ruta desde este punto, pero a diferencia de Sebas, no cierro mis opciones respecto al camino que debe tomar esta historia. Así que vine a dejarte un mensaje, que espero puedas pasarle a Oziel

— ¿Por qué no mejor cambias de parecer? Aquí serias bienvenido – Nana bajo su arma de hielo intentando razonar con el chico – yo, quiero que esto funcione, sé que todo este problema se puede resolver, algo en mi interior me lo dice

— Mi decisión la tomare en base a lo que ocurra a partir de este punto, solo pido que entregues mi mensaje

— ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

— Créeme, no lo es…

Daniel pasó al lado de Nana y le susurro algo al oído, para después desaparecer en un parpadeo. Nana llevo a su boca sus manos para cubrir la impresión que la invadía. Se quedó solo cinco segundos quieta digiriendo lo que acababa de oír y sin esperar otro segundo más, salió corriendo al encuentro de Oziel para repetir esas palabras, que le ponían muy nerviosa: _"La Traidora será asesinada, en el lugar que lo empezó todo"._ Lejos de ahí, Kisame caminaba hacia una posada, donde se apreciaba a Kaneko revisando un pergamino con seriedad. El espadachín sonreía con malicia mientras tomaba la empuñadura de Samehaeda con emoción.

— Oye Kaneko

— ¿Qué quieres cara de pez? Estoy ocupada – hablo la chica con seriedad

— Acabo de recibir un mensaje por parte de Pain

— ¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Reprocharnos por no ayudar en la captura del Dos Colas?

— De hecho, es algo mucho más interesante… – Kisame levanto su arma y la coloco sobre Kaneko, muy cerca de su cuello

 **Me dijo, que debo exterminar a la espía de Akatsuki…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Omake: La Pijamada de Kanna – Segunda versión**

Era de noche y las chicas se encontraban reunidas en el complejo Hyuga listas para otra velada relajante. Aunque no había un motivo muy grande o alguna ocasión para celebrar, que estuvieran juntas ya era suficiente. Y esta vez, había más invitadas para la ocasión, por lo que Hinata solicito una habitación muy grande utilizada para reuniones, pero acondicionada con una gran cama para compartir, además de almohadas y colchas para dormir tranquilamente. Kanna observaba junto con Tohru a las chicas reunidas para la ocasión, entre las nuevas como Nana, que estaba emocionada por estar en esa reunión, mientras que Hope solo conversaba con tranquilidad con Amatista y Perla que le habían acompañado. Y sorprendentemente, Tayuya se había unido a la reunión al igual que Natsu y Yugito.

— Cuando dije noche de chicas, no creí que sería así – hablo Ino con cierta molestia – debo aprender a medir mis palabras

— Vamos, no es tan malo-suu – dijo Fuu con una risita – esto es genial-suu. Así podremos compartir más experiencias-suu

— Que mal que Kurenai y Anko no pudieron venir – hablo Karin mientras se peinaba el cabello

— Kurenai debe estar en reposo ahora que su embarazo comenzó – comento Yugito con Kanna a su lado – y Anko le hizo compañía, además que dijo que quería hacer algo con…

— Con mi Oni-chan – dijo Tayuya con molestia mientras comía una galleta que le daba Natsu – odio cuando se propone a hacerlo cuando estoy también en casa

— Tú ya te acostumbraste rápidamente a vivir con el – hablo Sakura con una risita

— Bueno, dejando eso de lado – Ino se acercó a Natsu y a Yugito – ya cuéntenos, ¿Cómo es su relación con Oziel-sensei y Javier-sensei?

— Sabía que preguntarían algo así – dijo Hope mientras veía a las interrogadas

— Bueno, Oziel es muy romántico conmigo – hablo Yugito posando su mano sobre su corazón – aunque ahora se ha vuelto muy sobreprotector…

— Le dijo a mi mami que saliera con varios Clones de Sombra para que no la dejaran sola – hablo Kanna con normalidad – incluso en la noche mi papi le protege con un…

— ¡Kanna! – Yugito cubrió las palabras de su hija con vergüenza

— Rayos, justo en la mejor parte – dijo Ino con una risita junto a Karin - ¿Qué hay de usted Natsu-san?

— Si, por como sales de aquí cada vez que se reúnen, siempre estás muy feliz – hablo Hanabi con una sonrisita

— Bu-bueno – la peli verde Hyuga se ruborizo mientras se cubría el rostro – él es muy amable y también me trata con cariño…

— Eso no me dijiste anoche – codeo Yugito con picardía

— Vamos Natsu-san – Sakura animo a la peli verde – no creo que sea demasiado. Además ya somos lo suficientemente maduras para esto

— Si insisten…

Unos minutos después de que Natsu contara las actividades con su pareja, todas las chicas estaban totalmente ruborizadas, algunas impresionadas y otras más no lo podían creer viniendo de una mujer que siempre se mantenía tranquila. Incluso Hanabi quedo totalmente apenada al imaginarse todas esas situaciones, mientras Yugito había cubierto los oídos de su pequeña, aunque sabía que era totalmente inútil.

— ¿Cómo estuvieron 15 horas con eso? – pregunto Karin con mucha sorpresa – eso es inhumano

— Ni siquiera Anko puede aguantar tanto – Tayuya se puso nerviosa con lo que escucho – muy apenas logra aguantar 9 horas con lo salvaje que es Oscar-nichan

— ¿Y en serio te hace hacer "eso"? – pregunto Nana con duda mientras intentaba imitar lo dicho con sus manos – digo, ¿Es posible?

— Después de usar todo el Kamasutra, intentamos probar cosas nuevas

— Tiene suerte de que Riki no esté aquí o lo molería a palos por pervertido – Hope solo bufo con molestia mientras miraba lo apenada que estaba Natsu

— ¿Qué hay de ti Hope-chan? – pregunto Tenten a su compañera – supe que estas saliendo con Shisui-san

— Si, él te regalo ese broche – señalo Tohru junto a Kanna sobre la cabeza de la mencionada que estaba ruborizada

— Tuviste mucha suerte de que Shisui estuviera soltero y se fijara en ti – continuo Ino – pero me pregunto hasta cuando empezaran a…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! – Hope le lanzo una almohada a la rubia mientras desviaba la mirada con vergüenza – solo somos amigos, nada mas

— Así empiezan siempre – Nana se rio mientras tomaba un bocadillo – debo admitir que Shisui-san es guapo, aunque Itachi-kun también lo es. ¿Cómo sería si los dos estuvieran juntos?

— ¿Perdón? – Hanabi se confundió junto a las demás al escuchar las palabras de la chica

— Sí, es que son tan ardientes. Ponerlos juntos, son tan similares. Al igual que Oscar y Javier en apariencia. Esos dos, en la playa, sin sus camisas, acariciando sus pectorales entre sí, ¡Kyaaaa!

— Oh no, no de nuevo – Hope tomo una botella de agua helada y la vacío sobre Nana – discúlpenla, tiene un lado Fujoshi y a veces de deschaveta y eso

— ¡Oye, no me digas deschavetada! – Nana se recuperó con enojo – toda tenemos nuestras fantasías

— ¿Fantasías? – en eso Hinata no pudo evitar pensar verse rodeada de varios clones de Naruto que le consentían como una princesa

— ¡Hinata está teniendo fantasías no sanas con Naruto-san! – grito Hanabi al ver la expresión perdida y ruborizada en la peli azul

— ¡Hanabi cállate!

Nuevamente la pelea de almohadas empezó en el grupo mientras la noche transcurría con tranquilidad. Lo que no sabían las chicas, es que en un bar de la aldea, los chicos también tenían su sesión de fantasías en grupo.

— ¡No, te lo digo como siempre! – hablaba Oscar con enojo mientras en su mano tenía un shot de sake y Asuma lo miraba medio ebrio – el SakuIno tiene clase, pero no se compara al SakuHina

— ¡¿Acaso tienes monos en el cerebro?! – grito Javier igual de enojado mientras Kakashi yacía dormido en la barra y Jiraiya anotaba todo lo que discutían los dos ninjas – si mezclas una tabla con una montaña, es obvio que no es bueno. Necesitas consistencia. Hinata queda mejor con alguien de cuerpo sexy, como Temari o Anko…

— ¡Órale, a mi Anko-chan no la metas! En todo caso mejor algo entre Hyugas, con Hanabi y Natsu

— Hanabi aún necesita desarrollarse, pero Natsu…

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, Oziel los miraba con pesar mientras tomaba una bebida sin alcohol y agradecía que los más jóvenes ya se habían marchado, o sino sería una carnicería total. Pero algo tenía seguro de toda esa conversación…

 **Nunca más sacaría el tema de "parejas" en una reunión de chicos en su vida…**

 **Fin del Omake**

* * *

 **Análisis de Personaje**

 **Javier Pozos**

Rango: Jounnin de Élite de Konoha, Medico Ninja especialista en Cirugía y Remedios Químicos

Alias: Emisario de los Dragones (por Oziel), Papito (por Natsu), Maestro de la perversión (por la mayoría del equipo)

 **Datos Estadísticos en Niveles**

Ninjutsu: 8/10

Genjutsu: 5/10

Taijutsu: 9/10

Kenjutsu: 6/10

Fuerza física: 7/10

Control de chakra: 10/10

Fuinjutsu: 7/10

 **Elemento primario:**

Fuego

 **Elemento secundario:**

Rayo

 **Habilidades en su dominio:**

Modo Sabio Dragón – Nivel 2 (casi al 3)

Dotes elevados en medicina muy superiores al mundo ninja

Dotes científicos y experimentales, superiores incluso al de Orochimaru

Rinnegan, no utilizado al máximo de su capacidad

 **Datos Curiosos**

Adicto a los refrescos de cola y la comida picante

Odia los vegetales

Odia el Yaoi, al extremo de ser capaz de destruir todo lo relacionado a lo mismo

En comparación con un universo alterno, sus habilidades no han sido desarrolladas al máximo

Tiene un alto conocimiento en el área del sexo, llegando a ser un experto para impartir clases. Oziel incluso ha tomado clases con el

Tiene un don para molestar a quien le rodea, lo que se convirtió en su adoración. Además, tiene un sexto sentido para identificar qué es lo que molesta más a una persona, como el sujeto Jishin y su odio a Adam Sadller

Experto en negocios con cirugías estéticas. Tanto para mujeres como para hombres

 **Fantasía NaruHina:**

Naruto y Hinata viviendo como marido y mujer, teniendo ciertos juegos y roles eróticos en su vida marital, como el que Hinata use solo mandil para su esposo o Naruto como sexy plomero


	12. Especial: Dia de las Madres

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Especial: Día de las Madres**

 **(Nota: Esta pequeña historia ocurre unos días antes del final del capítulo anterior. No está 100% ligado a la historia original del fic)**

Amanecía en la Aldea de la Hoja. Era un día normal como otros, o eso es lo que se podía pensar, pues se celebraba un día especial el día de hoy. En la residencia del Hokage, Kushina bajaba para preparar el desayuno de su familia. Pero al entrar en la cocina, fue sorprendía por una lluvia de confeti y sobre la mesa una gran variedad de platillos para desayunar en familia, desde panqueques, Omaraisu, arroz cocido, verduras, y varios dulces. Pero sobre todo resaltaba un gran ramo de rosas en medio de la mesa.

— ¡Sorpresa! – en el lugar estaban Naruto, Yuna, Karin, Tayuya y Minato - ¡Feliz día de las Madres!

— Chicos, esto no me lo esperaba, en serio – Kushina quedo muy sorprendida ante el gesto – no debieron molestarse

— Por supuesto que sí, de veras – Naruto se acercó con Yuna sobre sus hombros – ambos con una rosa en sus manos – gracias por siempre darme tu cariño y siempre estar ahí para guiarme en ser un buen hijo, de veras

— Mami, gracias por ser siempre mi mejor amiga y quien más me quiere – Yuna le entrego una rosa a su mamá con una linda sonrisa – yo siempre voy a quererte mami

— Mamá – Karin se acercó con una tierna sonrisa – gracias por darme un hogar. Sé que yo tuve una madre, que también me lleno de amor y cariño, pero tu llenaste ese hueco que su partida dejo en mi corazón. Y siempre te estaré agradecida por eso

— Mamá – Tayuya se acercó con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras le entregaba una rosa a Kushina llena de vergüenza – yo nunca supe lo que era ser parte de una familia de verdad. Pensé que mi vida solo sería luchar, sobrevivir y luego morir. Pero tú me abriste la puerta a este estilo de vida. Y te estoy muy agradecida. Y aunque antes teníamos nuestros roces y discusiones por mi actitud, fuiste paciente conmigo y no dejaste de entregarme una sonrisa. Gracias

— Chicos – Kushina no podía controlar las lágrimas de alegría que se deslizaban por sus mejillas – no debieron…

— Kushina – Minato se acercó a su esposa levantando un hermoso ramo de rosas que ofreció con una sonrisa – yo siempre lo supe, que serias una gran madre. Y no pasa un día en que no me demuestras lo contrario. Gracias por siempre estar para nosotros.

— Gracias a ustedes, por permitirme ser una gran madre para ustedes – Kushina solo se abalanzo sobre su esposo mientras sus hijos se acercaban al abrazo

— Bueno, es hora de degustar todos los platillos que hicimos para ti mamá, de veras

— ¡Si, vamos a desayunar juntos! – grito Yuna mientras Naruto la cargaba a la mesa

— No olviden lavarse las manos, en especial tu Naruto – dijo Karin de forma maternal

— Ya actúas como mamá, a ver cuándo se apresuran tú y Neji – dijo Tayuya con burla hacia su hermana

— Y tu deberías apresurarte con Oscar-sensei – Karin contrataco con malicia

— ¡Oye!

— Ya niñas, no peleen – Minato intentaba detenerlas con una sonrisa nerviosa

Kushina solo pudo observar la estampa familiar con alegría, pues se sentía alegre de poder disfrutar esos bellos momentos con su familia. Una risita se escapó de sus labios al pensar en cómo celebrarían este bello día sus amigas, que también eran madres. En la residencia de Mikoto Uchiha, la matriarca Uchiha estaba impresionada de ver delante suyo un delicado, elegante, aunque sencillo almuerzo de huevos estrellados, bañados con una salsa de tomate y con un pequeño ramo de rosas adornando la mesa. Delante suyo, sus hijos Sasuke, Itachi y su esposo le sonreirán con alegría por el desayuno que le habían preparado.

— Chicos, no debieron molestarse – hablo Mikoto con una sonrisa – debió ser muy pesado para ustedes preparar esto

— Claro que no madre, nos repartimos la preparación – hablo Itachi con una sonrisa – yo me encargue de los huevos

— Yo prepare la salsa de tomate, sabes que es mi especialidad – hablo Sasuke con orgullo – sabes que estamos siempre agradecidos por todo lo que haces por nosotros y queríamos demostrarte lo mucho que te apreciamos

— Y aunque el gesto parece sencillo, viene de nuestro corazón – Fugaku desviaba la mirada intentando ocultar lo avergonzado que se encontraba por hacer este gesto tierno para su esposa – feliz día cariño

— Chicos, gracias por esto – la mujer se disponía a probar su almuerzo, pero miro de forma maliciosa a su familia – ¿No desayunaran conmigo?

— ¿Qué? – los tres hombres se pusieron nerviosos ante la pregunta

— Gracias madre, pero yo comeré después con Izumi y Shisui – dijo Itachi con nervios

— Yo, no tengo mucha hambre, además me comí la salsa de tomate sobrante para no desperdiciarlos

— Es tu desayuno por el día de las madres, me complace más que tú lo disfrutes ampliamente – Fugaku saco su periódico para evitar ver a su esposa

— Ya veo – la mujer solo se limitó a probar su almuerzo y disfrutarlo – espero que no se hayan gastado muchos huevos de la despensa

Los tres hombres Uchiha solo pudieron sentir el nudo de sus gargantas formarse por las docenas de huevos que desperdiciaron antes por preparar el "desayuno perfectamente hecho". Después de todo, para ellos que eran Uchihas, todo debía ser perfecto. Mikoto sabía que reprendería a sus hijos y esposo por el desperdicio de tantos huevos, pero por ahora se limitaría a disfrutar de su delicioso almuerzo. Después de todo, era su día y quería disfrutarlo al máximo. En la residencia de Sakura, la chica había preparado un delicioso almuerzo para su madre con ayuda de Hope y Nana que fueron reclutadas para ello. Pero lo mejor fue el regalo que había recibido la madre de la peli rosa.

— ¡¿Pero cómo conseguiste este conjunto?! – Mebuki sentía que se desmayaba al ver un estuche con unos pendientes y collar de diamantes puros muy brillantes – Sakura, esto es…

— Fue gracias a Hope-chan y Nana-chan – la peli rosa señalo a las chicas a su lado – sin su ayuda no lo habría logrado

— Bueno, fue sencillo – dijo Hope con tranquilidad al recordar lo ocurrido – yo solo le di el material gracias a mis poderes. Aunque Oziel-sempai no quería en un principio

— Luego use mi fuerza y le di forma – Sakura alzo sus manos con algunos moretones por moldear tan resistente material como el diamante – aunque fue difícil crear los aretes al tamaño correcto

— Y yo les di brillo con mis habilidades – hablo Nana con orgullo – solo tuve que lanzar varias ráfagas de hielo para que sobresaltara

— ¡Y yo conseguí el estuche no lo olviden! – hablo Kizashi detrás de su hija con emoción – ese detalle no puede ser olvidado

— Lo se querido, gracias – Mebuki beso a su esposo para luego acercarse a su hija – Sakura, es el mejor regalo del mundo. En verdad me siento orgullosa de que seas mi hija

— Gracias mamá, esas palabras en serio…

— ¡Espera que les presuma esto a las demás mujeres del concejo! – Mebuki hablaba con fuego destellar de sus ojos - ¡Seré la envidia de todas!

Sakura y las chicas suspiraron con pesar sabiendo que esa también sería la reacción de una madre como ella. Pero la intención había sido buena y ahora podían disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo en conjunto. Mientras que en el complejo Hyuga, Hana y Hikari Hyuga eran consentidas por sus respectivos hijos, acompañados por Javier y Natsu que también habían traído un ramo de rosas blancas para las dos madres Hyuga. Por parte de Neji, él había sido reclutado para cocinar unos roles de canela junto a Hinata y Hanabi.

— Muchas gracias chicos – Hikari estaba alegre por el gesto hecho por su hijo – Neji, en verdad que me alegra este regalo de tu parte

— Todo sea por ti madre – Neji solo desvió la mirada mientras comía un rol de canela al lado de su madre

— Vamos Neji, no niegues tu amor a tu madre – hablo Javier con burla – eso es lo que te hace todo un hombre

— Es una lástima que solo nosotras dos celebremos este día – Hana vio con burla a Natsu – hubiera sido divertido que Natsu-chan nos sorprendiera con algo como un embarazo

— ¡Lady Hana! – la peli verde Hyuga se avergonzó por esa idea

— Natsu-chan es aún muy joven – Hinata intentaba defender a Natsu – aunque ser madre, formas una familia con la persona que amas y tener unos hijos… - la peli azul empezó a fantasear con Naruto y sus futuros hijos celebrando el Día de las Madres para ella

— Hinata de nuevo tiene esas fantasías con Naruto-san – hablo Hanabi con burla, mientras la mencionada cubría su rostro con vergüenza – pero bueno, lástima que Natsu no este embarazada

— Si ese es el problema – Javier cargo a Natsu con rapidez – iremos a casa para que Natsu pueda celebrar este día como es debido. ¡Nos vemos!

Todos los presentes solo se quedaron incrédulos ante la idea de Javier, aunque su sorpresa mayor era debido a que Natsu no parecía protestar ante esa idea. En otro lugar, Oscar paseaba con Anko buscando un regalo para Kurenai que dentro de unos meses seria madre y ella al ser su mejor amiga, quería darle un detalle por ese día.

— Aun no puedo creer que Kurenai vaya a ser madre – Anko suspiraba con sorpresa mientras era abrazada por Oscar – es difícil de procesarlo

— Es parte de la vida. Formar una familia es uno de los momentos más felices en la vida de una persona – Oscar le beso la frente a su novia con cariño – pero para una mujer, convertirse en una madre, se convierte en la mejor cosa que le puede suceder. Es capaz de crías con su cariño y sus enseñanzas a su legado, y dejar una marca en el mundo llamado familia

— Oscar-kun, ¿Crees que algún día podríamos formar una familia juntos? – Anko se detuvo un momento con algo de nervios en su voz - ¿Yo podría… ser una buena madre en el futuro?

— Si eso llega a pasar, estoy segura que serás la madre más fabulosa del mundo – Oscar acerco a su novia para abrazarla con mucho cariño – será el niño o la niña más genial del mundo. Tendría tu encanto y tu fuerza para someter a quien se cruce en su camino

— Y tu amabilidad y cariño – Anko se acercó al pecho de su novio mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – que lindo debe ser que alguien te llame mamá

— Bueno, aún falta mucho para eso, pero te garantizo que sucederá. Ahora busquemos unos dangos y luego continuamos buscando el regalo de tu madre

Con una sonrisa de aprobación, Anko y Oscar siguieron su camino mientras veían a varias familias pasear por la aldea con las madres siendo el centro de atención de toda la celebración. En la residencia del Ninja Dragón, Oziel se encontraba revisando unas notas y equipo para una pronta misión, hasta que vio como Kanna llegaba a su lado con una mirada de preocupación.

— Hola Kanna-chan, ¿Ocurre algo?

— Estoy confundida – la chica dragón miro a su padre adoptivo con nervios – yo tengo, una mama que me dio a luz, pero Yugito, ella se convirtió en mi madre al adoptarme, pero no se…

— No sabes si ella merece algo por este día – Oziel le sonrió mientras la invitaba a sentarse en la sala con él – una madre, se queda grabada en nuestros corazones para siempre. Pero llegan a ocurrir sucesos fuera de nuestro control que pueden alterar eso, y es ahí cuando alguien más toma el lugar de esa persona, no para que la olvides, sino para que ese sentimiento no muera. Tu madre será aquella que tengas en tu corazón, ya sea tu verdadera madre, o Yugito que se convirtió en tu madre

— Entiendo eso – Kanna beso la mejilla de Oziel y se levantó con emoción – debo buscar a mi mami

A gran velocidad, Kanna salió corriendo y Oziel le siguió con calma. Unos segundos después, llego a la habitación donde Yugito se encontraba preparando sus cosas para la misión, pero ahora estaba siendo abrazada por Kanna con mucho afecto luego de escuchar de que era la mejor madre del mundo. La rubia Jinchuriki solo pudo devolver el abrazo con cariño mientras Oziel se colocaba a su lado y le susurraba un dulce: _"Feliz día de las Madres"._ Al atardecer, en la residencia de Riki, Sasori se encontraba en la sala tallando unas figuritas de madera con mucho detalle. Al observarse de cerca, se veían que tenían las formas de Riki, de Sasori y Yuugure, al igual que las de Yuna, Kushina, Naruto, Oziel y todos los amigos que tenía la pelirroja ninja que se encontraba ausente. Pero también había una linda rosa hecha de madera que tenía el particular detalle de que sus hojas de madera se movían como si emularan el movimiento de los pétalos al abrirse y cerrarse el capullo. Una vez que termino la última figurita, Sasori las guardo todas en una caja especial, pero la rosa quedo guardada en un estuche de cristal especial para ella. En eso aparecieron Kuzunoha y varios kitsunes que se acercaron a Sasori para tomar con cuidado la caja de madera y luego Kuzunoha tomo el estuche de la rosa con su colita con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Si las recibirá? – pregunto el pelirrojo con duda

— Kuzunoha lo garantiza – hablo la pequeña kitsune con afirmación – Kuzunoha pide que confías en ella. Kuzunoha regresara para la cena

— Si ella puede recibir un mensaje, dile que me encuentro bien, y que le deseo un hermoso día. Y que la extraño

— Kuzunoha entregara tu mensaje

La Kitsune agito sus orejas y los kitsunes a su lado desaparecieron en una nube de humo junto a ella. El pelirrojo marionetista decidió tomar un poco de dinero y salió junto a Yuugure a cenar algo. Aunque había recibido una invitación por parte de Kushina para cenar con ellos en su hogar, Sasori la rechazo para que ellos celebraran ese día en familia. Por primera vez, Sasori sentía lo que era celebrar ese día con una sonrisa, a pesar de que esa persona no se encontrara a su lado. Mientras tanto, en la Pradera de los Kitsunes, Kuzunoha y los otros kitsunes depositaban los presentes a la sombra de un árbol en donde se encontraba la antigua mascara de Riki y luego se retiraron. Una vez que no hubo nadie, unas delicadas manos femeninas tomaron los presentes, sobre todo la rosa de madera y después de eso, se escuchó una delicada risita femenina mientras una cabellera roja brillante se movía gracias a la brisa que soplaba en el lugar. Luego de eso, unas delicadas palabras se deslizaron por el viento, susurrando…

 ** _Gracias por tu regalo, Pinochito-kun…_**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Saludos a todos. Antes que nada, me disculpo si les hice creer que este era un capitulo nuevo. Aprovechare este espacio para decirles tres cosas importantes:**

 **Primero, este pequeño Omake es dedicado al Día de las Madres, el cual se celebra el día de hoy, 10 de Mayo, en mi país. A aquellas que nos entregan su amor incondicional día a día y noche tras noche. A mi madre, que siempre ha sido un pilar en mi vida y espero que así continúe**

 **Segundo, aprovecho para disculparme por el anterior mensaje. Tuve una fuerte depresión al sentirme herido, debido a que no consideraba mi trabajo como escritor, una verdadera obra de arte, o al menos aceptable. En estos momentos sigo bloqueado, frio y triste por esto, pero no quiero y no puedo renunciar, por lo que aclaro que eh decidido no dejar de escribir, tanto por ustedes, quienes dedican un poco de su tiempo a leer mis historias; como por mí, que es una pasión escribir y difundir mi propio estilo. Pero también, aquí entra el tercer punto.**

 **Tercero, dedico este fragmento en especial a una querida amiga, que hace unos meses, recibió la más hermosa bendición del mundo, convertirse en madre. Ella es como una hermana, una segunda madre, una amiga incondicional para mí, y es quien también me ayudo a superar un poco de mi depresión. Regina Alba Blossom, o Gaby, esto te lo dedico a ti. Porque eres la mujer, la chica, la persona más fuerte, inteligente y astuta que eh conocido, y con mucha alegría, te digo Feliz Día de las Madres, porque eres y serás siempre la mejor mamá del mundo. Gracias**

 **Estoy trabajando en mis historias y proyectos, pero no actualizare ninguna hasta que al menos tenga un capitulo nuevo de todas mis historias pendientes, porque no quiero defraudar a nadie más. Así que, solo pido tiempo, para recuperarme, para encontrar mi propia fuerza y sobre todo, para saber qué es lo que necesito para ser un gran escritor, que sea capaz de dejar su marca en ustedes, los lectores, que siempre me han apoyado.**

 **Gracia de nuevo, y que tengan un buen día.**

 **Emperor92, Oziel, fuera**

 **¡Paz, y Feliz día de las Madres!**


	13. Aviso: Renuncia

**Aviso: Renuncia**

Saludos a todos.

Con solo ver el título de este mensaje, saben de lo que se trata. Pero aun así me gustaría explicar mis motivos. Mi vida no es la más complicada de todas, pero está llena de retos y desafíos. La parte laboral y familiar es en cierto modo tolerable, y puedo ser fuerte, porque necesito serlo.

El escribir estas historias, se volvió más que un pasatiempo, fue parte de mí. Me hizo desarrollar mi imaginación, crecer y hacer algo más de lo que nunca creí. Me hizo conocer a más personas que compartían ese gusto conmigo, y todos y cada uno, desde los primeros hasta los más nuevos, son especiales para mí. De ellos aprendí mucho, pude ser parte de sus ideas y crecí a su lado. Fue algo, increíble.

Pero algo dentro de mí me impide continuar. Cada vez que intento escribir, todo se desvanece, se borra, y luego viene un escalofrió de impotencia. Siento ese miedo en mi cabeza, miedo al rechazo, al desprecio, pensar que aquellos que lean mi historia queden insatisfechos, que lo odien, que lo consideren aburrido. Tal vez algunos ya lo notaron, otros no, pero soy muy sensible, al grado que un simple "feo" o "gordo" me deprime, me hiere o me duele. Y en estos momentos, hay millones de palabras que se repiten en mi cabeza y me dicen que soy un fracaso.

Muchos dirán que soy un inmaduro, otros dirán que soy bueno escribiendo, y otros más darán por hecho que este es el fin y me borraran de sus listas de favoritos, y aceptare cada una de esas opiniones. Una amiga me sugirió que pusiera mis historias en "Hiatus", pero mi miedo me impide retomar mi camino, y otra pequeña, muy pequeña parte de mí, desea continuar. Pero siento que necesitaba decirles lo que me ocurre.

No lo deseo, de verdad que no, pero renunciare a la escritura de mis historias. No puedo decir que es temporal, porque no estoy seguro de mi regreso. Solo puedo dar las gracias, por su aceptación y apoyo, y pedir disculpas y su perdón por haberlos decepcionados y por fallares.

No me queda nada más que decir, hasta siempre.

Emperor92, fuera

Que tengan un buen día


	14. Tres misiones, un objetivo Parte 1

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Notas iniciales:**

Saludos a todos. Muchos escritores que conozco, hacen entradas triunfales cuando regresan despues de mucho tiempo de ausencia. Pero mi ausencia no es justificada, pues me encontraba deprimido.

Pero despues de mucho tiempo, recupere mis fuerzas y animos. Y decidi volver a escribir, para ustedes y para mi.

Al final dare algunas aclaraciones sobre siguientes actuaizaciones, sin mas, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: "Tres misiones, un objetivo Parte 1: En la boca del Lobo"**

Por más que lo intentaba, le era imposible suprimir esa presión en su pecho. Estaba consciente de que este escenario se presentaría eventualmente, pero nunca creyó que sería así, en especial en estos momentos que el equipo debía dividirse en misiones diferentes. Pero ahora ya nada se podía hacer para remediar esto, solo afrontarlo a como de lugar. Activando el Rinnegan en sus ojos, Oziel miro por delante del camino para detenerse mientras sus acompañantes lo imitaban. Detrás suyo se encontraba el Equipo #7, #8, #10 con sus respectivos sensei, junto con Hope, Nana, Yugito y Shisui. La rubia Jinchuriki había tomado el lugar de Kurenai temporalmente por su embarazo, aunque Asuma hubiera querido quedarse a su lado, pero le era imposible pues se requería su apoyo en esta misión. El escuadrón llego a los límites de un pequeño pueblo, entre los territorios de Kumo y Konoha, el lugar en que se supone ocurrirá el encuentro con la espía dentro de Akatsuki.

— Muy bien, descansemos un momento – Oziel hablo hacia el escuadrón para que se relajaran – debo analizar la zona

— ¿Cómo fue que la descubrieron sensei? – Naruto se acerco sigilosamente al caballero – creí que ella…

— Debió ser culpa de los ninjas nuevos dentro del cuerpo de Akatsuki – Oziel detuvo las palabras del rubio Jinchuriki – aunque era inevitable. En algún momento se descubriría, así que debemos apresurarnos a llegar al punto de encuentro

— Eso lo entiendo sensei, de veras

— Oye Oziel – en eso, Hope se acercó al caballero – puedo sentirlo. Hay una Cristal Gem cerca de aquí. Peridot cree que puede ser una de las Diamantes

— ¿Quieres investigar por tu cuenta? – la chica mostro un rostro de súplica al caballero que solo suspiro con pesar – bien, pero no iras sola

— ¡Oh vamos! – la chica mostro un berrinche ante esas palabras – se cuidarme sola

— Eso no lo dudo, pero me preocupa que ellos estén cerca. Sasuke, Sakura, Shisui – al escuchar sus nombres, los tres se acercaron al caballero – acompañen a Hope-chan. Debe buscar a una de sus aliadas. Además, podrán investigar las cercanías por posibles víctimas del secuestro de los Uchiha

— Aun no puedo creer que hayan desaparecido 15 Uchihas en esta zona – hablo Shisui con molestia - ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de esta situación antes?

— ¿Crees que se deba a los invasores? – Yugito le susurro al Caballero

— No lo dudo, al no tener el poder de Danzo, tal vez intenten replicarlo para ellos – Oziel reafirmo la idea de su novia mientras se dirigía al equipo de Hope – Hope, sé que eres capaz, pero atente a lo que suceda, no tomes decisiones al azar y se cuidadosa

— Lo sé, no tienes que replicármelo tanto – la chica tomo el huevo de dragón en sus brazos el cual destellaba en breves momentos – hay que movernos

El equipo de la chica partió a su misión para buscar a otra Cristal Gem mientras Oziel volvía con el resto del grupo que parecía recuperado.

— Muy bien, nos mantendremos en alerta hasta llegar al punto de encuentro – hablo el caballero al escuadrón – Hinata y Fuu, las necesito al frente para el rastreo. Kiba y Shino serán el segundo grupo de apoyo. El resto conmigo

— ¡Entendido!

El escuadrón empezó a moverse, sin darse cuenta que un par de Lobos los observaba en las sombras, para después dar un salto y desaparecer para buscar a su amo. Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí en una caverna, se observaba a Jishin sentado en una silla mientras Shizuka le inyectaba algo en su brazo, mientras eran observados por Kabuto, Orochimaru y una tercera silueta femenina. El sujeto parecía mostrarse emocionado con lo que le inyectaban, hasta que termino y su brazo pasó a convertirse en veneno, pero blanco.

— Inyección de Veneno de **Oleander Azul** versión 2.0 – hablo Kabuto tomando nota en un cuaderno, aunque resaltaba que su brazo derecho estaba cubierto de vendas al igual que parte de su rostro - ¿Qué tal la asimilación?

— Perfecta diría yo – Jishin rompió las ataduras y observo como su cuerpo se convertía en puro veneno blanco – mi teoría era cierta, el veneno artificial como el de la **Oleander Azul** que creaste Orochimaru puedo copiarlo, solo si es inyectado en mi cuerpo

— Es muy interesante, no me imagino las posibilidades – Orochimaru se relamía los labios con emoción – bien, ahora probemos…

— Detén tus ansias ahí, no soy tu rata de laboratorio – Jishin lo miro de forma desafiante – ahora háblame de ese prisionero

— Bien, como quieras – Orochimaru le entrego un archivo al viajero mientras Shizuka se acercaba a verlo – veo que te muestras muy frustrado con el

— De haber sabido que esa **Fruta del Diablo** estaba aquí, la hubiera consumido en lugar de la que tengo ahora. ¿Dónde está ahora mismo?

— En unas celdas al sur de esta guarida. Se encuentra encerrado y débil. El pobre chico solo fue un miserable vago que encontré por casualidad, aunque sus dotes como ladrón me sorprendieron al saber que había robado esa fruta y la comió, aun cuando no había descubierto sus poderes

— Eso fue un descuido de tu parte, necesito verlo

— Antes, cumplirás con tu parte del trato. Me protegerás de Oziel a toda costa

— Fue tal y como te dijo Sebas, tu inmortalidad no es eterna – Jishin empezó a salir del laboratorio con tranquilidad al lado de Shizuka – te protegeré por ahora, pero en cuando haya hablado con ese chico, me iré de aquí

— Eso suena bien para mi – Orochimaru sonrió ante la partida de Jishin para luego fruncir el ceño con rabia – Kabuto, ve y vigila al prisionero. No quiero que el utilice su poder hasta que yo tome su cuerpo

— Como orden Lord Orochimaru

— ¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarle Lord Orochimaru? – hablo la voz femenina con cierta desesperación

— Si en el pasado no me resultaste útil Guren, no creo que ahora mismo también lo seas. Pero ya que estas aquí, asiste a Kabuto con la vigilancia de ese chico, es todo

— Claro, Lord Orochimaru

Kabuto y Guren, la cual a diferencia de la línea original, se veía más descuidada que antes, se dirigieron a una celda donde una silueta joven se veía sentada sosteniendo su estómago con dolor. Mientras que con Jishin y Shizuka, ambos habían salido al exterior de la guarida con tranquilidad.

— ¿Vas a matarlo verdad? – hablo Shizuka a su compañero

— Por supuesto que lo hare, pero primero necesito ponerle las manos a ese chico que comió la **Fruta Oscuridad** y ver si puedo obtener su poder

— ¿No dijiste que comer dos Frutas es peligroso?

— Sí, pero si logro extraer la que ya tengo al alcanzar un estado cercano a la muerte, podre obtener su poder una vez lo mate. Por mientras montemos vigilancia falsa hasta que llegue el momento de actuar. Orochimaru no se salva de esta

Por desgracia para Jishin, el equipo de Oscar ya estaba cerca de la zona, acompañados por Sasori y Yuugure. El equipo se acercó a un punto específico para poder cumplir con su misión.

— Muy bien, según lo que recuerdo – hablo Tayuya sacando un mapa conseguido en la anterior guarida del Sanín Serpiente – esta base se divide en dos secciones: una zona exclusiva para prisioneros que se encuentra al pie de esa montaña – la pelirroja señalo la montaña que se apreciaba a lo lejos – y la otra sección está compuesta por los laboratorios y la zona exclusiva de Orochimaru

— Bien, este es el plan – Oscar miro al joven marionetista – Sasori liberara a los prisioneros para crear alboroto en el lugar, lo que obligara a Orochimaru a salir

— El no tolerara algo así y no se quedara tranquilo – hablo Sasori – Yuugure y Kuzunoha me ayudaran con ello

— Kuzunoha esta lista – asintió la kitsune junto al dragón

— Una vez el caos despierte, nos encargaremos del resto – continuo Oscar – Yamato junto a Karin y Sai bloquearan todas las salidas para evitar su escape

— Déjalo en mis manos – continuo Yamato – gracias a los sellos de Karin-chan y a mi jutsu, el no tendrá de otra más que luchar

— Aun así, tendré refuerzos listos para la ocasión. Tayuya, Anko y yo nos encargaremos de la serpiente

— Ese maldito no escapara – hablo la peli morada con enojo – no lo dejare

— Muy bien, empecemos entonces – Oscar tomo el mapa para guardarlo – Sasori, ten cuidado. Esperaremos tu señal

— Sin problemas

El pelirrojo monto sobre el dragón junto a Kuzunoha y partieron a cumplir con la primera parte de la misión. Unos minutos después, habían llegado a la zona de prisioneros para empezar con la fuga. Pero cuando estaba por iniciar su ataque, vio a Kabuto junto a una mujer observando una celda. Al mirarla a detalle, recordó a una antigua colaboradora de Orochimaru de nombre Guren, con un particular dominio de los diamantes, similar al de Hope. Pero se extrañaba de su presencia, debido al rechazo que recibió por parte del Sanín. Al acercarse sigilosamente, escucho la conversación que tenían con un prisionero.

— … comida… por favor… - hablo una voz dentro de la celda – me duele… mi estómago…

— Después de tres días sin comer, parece que por fin tu hambre es más fuerte – hablo Kabuto con malicia – es interesante como actúa el propio poder de la Fruta en tu cuerpo

— ¿Qué clase de poder tiene este chico? – Guren se mostró curiosa con el sujeto cubierto por las sombras

— No es de tu incumbencia Guren, abstente de seguir mis órdenes si quieres que Lord Orochimaru te tome en cuenta

— S-sí, lo sé – la chica bajo la mirada con dolor

— … por favor…

— Podrás aguantar pequeño ladrón – hablo Kabuto – después de todo, te las ingeniaste para comer esa Fruta del Diablo sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Pero bueno, será mejor que no mueras aun

Sasori comprendió que lo primero era sacar a Kabuto del lugar y sabía quién lo haría. Saco tres pergaminos de entre sus cosas, entre los cuales se encontraban los nombres de **Akai** y **Midori** , pero el tercero era de color amarillo con el nombre de **Arashi**. Luego libero a **Midori** y rápidamente lanzo varias ráfagas a unas celdas detrás de él destruyendo las cerraduras y los prisioneros al ver que estaban libres no perdieron el tiempo mientras Kuzunoha utilizaba sus habilidades para ocultar la presencia de Sasori y Yuugure.

— ¡Libertad! – gritaban los prisioneros que empezaban a escapar

— ¡Maldición! – Kabuto empezó a correr para calmarlos - ¡Quédate aquí Guren!

— S-si – la chica se quedó quieta mientras miraba a los prisioneros correr a lo lejos

— **¡Estilo Kitsune: Trampa de Zorros!** – en eso, Guren es atrapada por varias sogas que la amarran de las piernas y los brazos para inmovilizarla

— ¡¿Qué paso…?!

— Veo que te has descuidado – al lugar llego Sasori con Yuugure detrás suyo – recuerdo que en los viejos registros, decían que eras un poco más perceptiva a tu alrededor

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Kuzunoha pide silencio – la kitsune agito su colita sobre la nariz de Guren, quien empezó a sentirse cansada, pero no lo suficiente para quedarse dormida

— Ahora veamos… - Sasori miro a la celda, la cual estaba oscurecida - ¿Quién anda ahí?

— … comida… por favor… - el sonido de unas cadenas moviéndose llamo la atención del pelirrojo

Desde la celda apareció un sujeto un poco mayor a Sasori. Tenía el cabello negro y alborotado, pero con unos mechones blancos al frente. Sus ojos eran rojos y su piel era totalmente pálida, lo que sugería que vivía encerrado en las celdas. Sasori saco de entre sus ropas una barra de comida para dársela al sujeto que no tardo en comerla con prisa.

— Veo que no has comido en mucho tiempo – Sasori se puso de rodillas mientras Yuugure y Kuzunoha le cubrían de cualquier ataque - ¿Quién eres?

— Me llamo… Hageshi… Hansamaru… - hablo el sujeto con lentitud mientras comía con prisa

— Oye relájate, aún tengo más – Sasori saco de entre sus cosas una manzana y se la lanzo al prisionero que la atrapo hábilmente – buenos reflejos. ¿Eres un ninja?

— No… no lo sé… no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado – el sujeto miro la manzana un momento para después darle una mordida

— No te… saldrás con la tuya… - Guren intentaba liberarse, pero se sentía muy débil - ¿Qué me pasa?

— Kuzunoha te pondrá a dormir para siempre…

— Tranquila Kuzunoha, recuerda lo que dice mi madre sobre actuar sin pensar – el marionetista detuvo las acciones de la pequeña kitsune – ahora, volviendo contigo Hageshi, ¿Por qué estás en esta celda?

— Yo… le robe algo a Orochimaru – el sujeto levanto su mano mostrando unas cadenas extrañamente blancas – según él, era algo muy importante. Lo llamaba **Fruta del Diablo**

— Eso explica mucho, ¿Recuerdas que hacia?

— Solo se, que puedo manipular la oscuridad. Pero estas cadenas no me permiten usar su poder

— ¿Quieres que te libere? – Sasori atrajo a su marioneta **Midori** listo para destruir la celda, pero el sujeto le detuvo

— No quiero ser libre. No tengo nada allá afuera que me haga querer ser libre. Nací como prisionero y viviré como prisionero

— Eso no es verdad – Sasori le pidió a Yuugure que destruyera la puerta de la celda con su fuerza – no puede ser posible que hayas nacido siendo prisionero. Quizás en algún momento llegaste a una celda como esta, pero eso fue porque alguien te puso aquí. Yo estuve igual que tú, me aprisione en una celda llena de odio, rencor. Poco a poco fui haciendo mi prisión más pequeña, pero por temor a lo que el mundo podría hacerme

Tanto Hageshi como Guren se impresionaron con las palabras del pelirrojo.

— Pero una persona llego a mi vida y con su cariño y rudeza – Sasori acaricio a Kuzunoha y a Yuugure mientras miraba a su marioneta – me hizo darme cuenta que yo tengo la fuerza de voluntad para levantarme y seguir adelante. Eso fue lo que decidí y ahora tengo una nueva vida, porque decidí liberarme de mi propia celda

— Decidir… - Guren y Hageshi recitaron esas palabras con sorpresa al pensar en lo que dijo Sasori

— Conmovedor – en eso, Kabuto apareció con una sonrisa maliciosa – de verdad que ablandaste mucho tu corazón Sasori. Volverte humano de nuevo te hizo reflexivo y débil

— Eso crees tú, pero ya me conoces. Soy un experto en lo que hago, como crear distracciones, ¡Yuugure, ahora!

El dragón dirigió un poderoso disparo de plasma hacia el cielo, destruyendo el techo y luego se dispersó, dando la señal que Oscar y su equipo esperaban. El asalto a Orochimaru empezaba. Lejos de ahí, en la Aldea de la Lluvia, Daniel se encontraba mirando desde un balcón la interminable lluvia que caía en la aldea. El sujeto solo se encontraba vigilando en espera de la llegada de Oziel mientras apretaba con fuerza los barrotes con ansias. En eso, Konan llega detrás del viajero con su habitual seriedad.

— Pain pregunta si la información de tu líder es verídica…

— En primer lugar, no es mi líder. Somos compañeros del mismo rango – Dan miro con molestia a la chica – segundo, el Sanín Jiraiya ya debe estar aquí. Solo es cuestión de mantenerse alerta para su llegada

— ¿Qué harás tú?

— Les cubriré la espalda en cuando aparezca el Ninja Dragón. Pero si ya están desesperados, investigare los alrededores del lugar

Sin esperar alguna otra palabra de Konan, Dan salto hacia la aldea mientras la lluvia lo cubría. Unos minutos después, el sujeto se encontraba comiendo un tazón de Ramen de Ame, aunque al probarlo sintió extrañar el que probo en Konoha en su primera visita. En eso, vio a un grupo que perseguían a una pequeña silueta que cargaba alto entre manos. Por lo que llego a ver, la silueta tenía un mechón de cabello rosa. Al seguirlos, descubrió que eran tres sujetos arrinconando a la silueta que se encontraba cubierta por una capucha maltratada y en sus brazos llevaba una katana de funda roja y en la parte baja llevaba unas rueditas. Además de que el ornamento de la katana era de color rosa y una guarda dorada en forma de flor.

— Muy bien mocosa, te lo diré nuevamente – hablo uno de los sujetos con enojo – entrégame esa espada ahora mismo o sino…

— ¡Yachiru no entregara su katana! – grito la silueta con voz de niña – este es el único objeto que me queda de mi familia, ¡No se lo entregare a personas como ustedes!

— Bueno, no es como si nos importara tu opinión – otro de los sujetos se acercó y empezó a forcejear con la niña - ¡Dámela ya…!

— Disculpa – en eso, el sujeto ve como Dan sujeta su hombro con seriedad - ¿Te importa si te ayudo?

— Eh… adelante – el sujeto se extrañó de la actitud del viajero – si vas a quitársela pues…

— No hablaba contigo – Daniel apretó muy fuerte el hombro del sujeto fracturándoselo por completo – hablaba con la pequeña. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— S-si señor… - la chica debajo de la capucha se sorprendió por la fuerza y el apoyo de Daniel

— ¡Miserable…!

Antes de que los otros sujetos le pudieran devolver el golpe, Daniel los derribo con un sencillo zape en la cabeza, pero con la fuerza suficiente para hundirlos en el suelo por completo, acabándolos en un instante. La pequeña vio como el sujeto a pesar de la intimidación que desbordaba, había amabilidad en sus acciones. Daniel se acercó al sujeto con el hombro fracturado y lo dejo inconsciente, para después acercarse a la niña.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dan le ayudo a levantarse, mientras la niña se quitaba la capucha para abrazarlo con fuerza

— ¡Muchas gracias por protegerme! – la niña parcia muy feliz con la acción del viajero – fuiste muy bueno conmigo, eres mi héroe

— No te preocupes, hice lo que había que hacer, me llamo Daniel, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Me llamo Yachiru Kusajishi, gracias por ayudarme

Unos minutos después, Daniel llevo a la pequeña al restaurante para que comiera, aunque se lamentaba en parte, porque la pequeña parecía tener un apetito voraz. Al ver a la chica, usaba unas ropas maltratadas, pero parecían las de un samurái de tono negras. Su cabello era rosa, corto y sus ojos eran color café.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

— Estoy sola… - la pequeña bajo la vista con tristeza – hace unos años llegamos aquí, buscando una nueva vida alejados del País del Hierro. Mi papa y mi mama eran samurái, pero ellos… estaban enfermos… - la pequeña no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas – no sobrevivieron y me quede sola…

— No estés triste – Daniel acaricio su cabello con cariño – has estado sola, pero prometo no abandonarte. ¿Por qué esos sujetos querían robarte?

— Mi katana – la chica le entrego la katana al viajero – mi papa la hizo para mí. Con ella formo un vínculo con alguien y utilizo su poder

— Interesante. Bueno ya no tienes que preocuparte por estar sola, yo te cuidare a partir de ahora

— ¿De verdad? Pero, ¿Por qué?

— Si te soy sincero, al verte me recuerdas a alguien, que encontró la felicidad gracias a la ayuda de una pequeña – Daniel no pudo evitar pensar en Oziel y Kanna – en estos momentos, la ambición que me llenaba antes, ahora se nublo. Pero verte a ti, con ese brillo en los ojos, me hace querer protegerte y hacerte feliz

— ¿Y cuál era esa ambición?

— Era ser más fuerte que alguien. Derrotarlo y… no lo sé. Es ahí donde mi ambición se desmorona. ¿Acaso escogí el camino correcto?

— Si no te gusta este camino, ¿Por qué no simplemente cambias de ruta? Mi mama decía que cuando el camino se vuelve más oscuro, busca otra ruta más soleada

— Tienes razón – Daniel acaricio el cabello de la chica mientras reía – sabes que, creo que yo…

En eso, Daniel miro a la calle por donde la gente pasaba y pudo ver a Jiraiya pasar con tranquilidad. Pero su sorpresa subió al ver que quien lo acompañaba no era Oziel, sino Javier, el cual era seguido por una chica de la aldea que quería llamar su atención.

— Vamos guapo, ¿No te quieres divertir conmigo un momento? – hablaba una mujer con picardía pegándose al moreno

— Lo siento señorita, pero tengo una novia y le soy fiel solo a ella – Javier retiro la mano de la chica de su hombro con tranquilidad para seguir caminando

— No pasa nada guapo, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente…

Pero cuando la chica intento acercarse más a Javier, un sello se activó y automáticamente la mujer recibió una poderosa descarga eléctrica que el dejo inconsciente.

— Ese sello que Natsu pidió colocarte es efectivo – hablo Jiraiya muy sorprendido – ojala Tsunade no me lo hubiera colocado a la inversa

— Si usted es infiel, es quien recibirá la descarga – Javier solo miro a la pobre mujer y decidió dejarla cerca de una banca para que no se mojara – será mejor movernos antes de llamar la atención

— ¿Por qué él está aquí? – Daniel miro con enojo al caballero – debió ser Oziel, maldita sea

— ¿Ocurre algo Daniel-san?

— No es nada, sígueme – el sujeto cargo a la chica como si fuera su propia hija – debo ponerte en un lugar a salvo mientras me encargo de una misión

Daniel salió de la tienda y dio un salto rápido usando su propia fuerza para no llamar la atención de Javier, mientras este y Jiraiya continuaban su camino por la Aldea de la Lluvia. Regresando al grupo de Hope, todos se encontraban revisando en una gran zona despejada de árboles con la chica concentrándose en encontrar a una posible aliada, mientras el resto investigaba por cualquier rastro de enemigos o de los Uchihas desaparecidos desde hace varias semanas. En eso, escuchan un quejido viniendo del bosque y corren rápido a su encuentro. Unos segundos después, descubren un pequeño campamento con al menos 3 ninjas, con ropas y bandas de Konoha, pero sobresalía el emblema de los Uchiha. Eran dos chicos y una chica, sus heridas parecían estar bien atendidas, pero sus ojos sangraban mientras los mantenían cerrados.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? – Sasuke y Sakura se acercan a los heridos que se sorprendieron al escuchar sus voces

— Sasuke-san, es bueno escucharlo – hablo la chica que empezó a ser atendida por Sakura – creímos que no podríamos ser encontrados

— ¿Son los únicos aquí? – pregunto Shisui ayudando al tercero con ayuda de Hope

— Por desgracia si, solo quedamos nosotros tres y muy apenas logramos escapar – otro de los Uchiha intento abrir uno de sus ojos mientras miraba a todos lados – fue gracias a esa mujer que nos ayudo

— ¿Mujer? – todos reaccionaron con sorpresa, en especial al escuchar como alguien se acercaba

— Ya volví jóvenes – una voz femenina pero ruda llego al lugar – ahora si pude pescar algunos peces en el rio aquí cerca, pero…

— ¿Bismuto? – Hope se quedó muda al ver quien llegaba

Todos vieron a una mujer de cuerpo voluminoso, piel de tono azul hielo grisáceo y con un peinado en rastas de varios colores vivos. Usaba un pantalón color bermellón oscuro y botas marrones, además de un delantal en un tono marrón más claro. En su pecho tenía una abertura cuadrada donde se ubicaba su gema y en su hombro derecho estaba una estrella grabada.

— ¿Me conoces? – la mujer se acercó a Hope al ver que a su lado estaba Peridot con alegría – no puede ser, ¿Eres tu Rose?

— Sí, soy yo. Su nueva encarnación en este mundo – Hope no pudo contener una pequeña lagrima de alegría al ver a la gema - ¿Lo puedes sentir?

— … por mis estrellas – Bismuto no tardo más y cargo a Hope junto a Peridot - ¡Por fin puedo volver a verte! Pareces más frágil, pero se ve que sigues siendo la misma, ruda y poderosa Diamante que nos salvó hace muchos años

— Te garantizo que así es – Peridot hablo con arrogancia – ella sí que sabe luchar, mucho o más que antes

— Veo que encontraste a una de tus amigas – Shisui se acercó a la chica que era bajada por Bismuto – y se ve que está llena de fuerza

— Me alegro de poder encontrarla a ella – Hope sonrió al ver como sus amigas gemas conversaban con emoción

— ¿Pueden recordar quien los ataco? – pregunto Sasuke a los heridos con preocupación

— Era un sujeto, parecido a Oziel-sama – hablo uno de los Uchiha con dolor – pero usaba una espada de filo verde corta y lo acompañaba un dragón oscuro

— Ese era Sebas – Hope apretó las manos con enojo – debe estar cerca de aquí

— Esto es malo – Sakura terminaba de ayudar a la chica para ayudar a los otros dos – sus ojos. Solo ella y uno de ellos tienen un ojo, a él se los arrancaron todos

— A los otros que nos acompañaban les paso lo mismo – hablo Bismuto con seriedad – solo encontré a estos tres que estaban huyendo. Y cuando regrese a buscar a otros, estaban muertos y sin sus ojos

— Les robaron el Sharingan – continuo Shisui – todos los desaparecidos ya habían desarrollado un Sharingan con tres tomoes

— Malditos – Sasuke apretaba los puños con rabia

— Estarán bien, pero será mejor llevarlos al pueblo y enviar un mensaje pidiendo apoyo hasta que Oziel-sensei termine el rescate

— Sasuke, Sakura ustedes vallan al pueblo y envíen a un dragón mensajero a Konoha – Hope lanzo un pequeño pergamino con la escritura de "Mensaje" al Uchiha – Shisui y las chicas nos quedaremos a cuidarlos a ellos

— No tardaremos – Sakura salió a toda prisa junto a Sasuke

La pareja salió con rumbo al pueblo, pero cuando salían del bosque, vieron frente suyo a dos Akatsukis. Sasuke reconoció al rubio llamado Deidara que había enfrentado Naruto, pero el otro usaba una máscara naranja en espiral y le era totalmente desconocido.

— ¡Mire Deidara-sempai! – hablo el enmascarado con sorpresa – son ninjas de Konoha. ¿Acaso estaban en el bosque haciendo "cositas malas"?

— Cierra la boca Tobi, eso no me interesa – Deidara alzo su mano con desafío – pero que haya ninjas de Konoha aquí, significa que el Jinchuriki del Nueve colas debe estar cerca. Después de todo, él era su compañero

— No dejare que pases de aquí – Sasuke sacó su arma mientras Sakura le imitaba – protegeremos a nuestros camaradas

— Tobi, yo me encargo de ellos. Informa a Zetsu de que el Jinchuriki está por aquí

— Usted déjeselo a Tobi, que yo me encargo – el enmascarado hizo una seña de saludo y empezó a correr a gran velocidad

— ¡No te dejare huir! ¡Shanaroo! – Sakura dio un rápido salto y con su puñetazo, intercepto a Tobi, destruyendo el suelo

— ¡Lero lero, no puedes atrapar a Tobi!

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que el enmascarado había logrado evitar su puñetazo por completo. Pero ella vio como su puñetazo había atravesado el cuerpo del sujeto. Cuando se disponía a darle otro ataque, varias arañas de arcilla se lanzaron sobre ella, pero la peli rosa desplego su **Room** y movió a las arañas a otro lado para evitar el contacto.

— Estoy muy segura que le di un golpe – hablo Sakura con duda

— No importa Sakura, debemos encargarnos de este sujeto primero – Sasuke activo su Sharingan mientras intentaba atrapar al Akatsuki en un Genjutsu

— Lástima de que me prepare para este tipo de trucos – Deidara revelo tener un aparato electrónico en su ojo izquierdo con arrogancia – tus Genjutsu no me atraparan. Ahora, empecemos con la exposición de mi arte

Regresando al escuadrón de Oziel, los ninjas parecían estar más cerca del punto de reunión. En eso, Hinata y Kiba reaccionan al detectar algo al frente.

— ¡Oziel-sensei, hay una jauría de lobos al frente! – la oji perla se veía sorprendida al verlos – parecen lobos ninja

— ¿Lobos ninja? – el caballero dio un paso rápido y se adelantó a la oji perla – yo me encargo

El escuadrón llego a la zona, donde vieron a una gran cantidad de lobos, los cuales se veían amenazantes y bloqueaban el paso. El caballero se desesperó un poco y activo el **Haki del Rey** para intimidar a los lobos. Pero estos solo retrocedieron un paso para después empezar a rodear a todos gruñendo con ira.

— Estos lobos, son resistentes a una presión de intimidación – Oziel miraba a los lobos con sorpresa mientras se ponía en guardia – su líder debe ser muy fuerte

— Valla, que tú digas eso me alaga – en eso, todos escucharon una voz sobre los arboles

Todos vieron a un sujeto de cabellos negros con una capa de Akatsuki y vestimenta de samurái, acompañado de dos lobos. Una de ellas tenía un pelaje alborotado de tono Café, con algunas marcas de peleas anteriores y de ojos amarillos penetrantes; y la otra era de pelaje negro muy oscuro y sus ojos tenían un brillo violeta muy intimidante.

— Tú debes ser, el ultimo integrante del equipo de Sebas – Oziel saco su espada con enojo – y estos lobos son tus compañeros

— Es verdad – el sujeto dio un salto junto a sus lobas y aterrizo en frente del escuadrón – permíteme, me llamo Zen Kikoeru, un Samurái con un contrato de lobos. Me sorprende que estés aquí. No creímos que un mensaje de auxilio de su espía en Akatsuki llegara tan pronto a la aldea

— _¿Ellos creen que lo envió Kaneko?_ – Oziel analizaba las palabras de su enemigo con seriedad – _ese sujeto Daniel, nos dio información que lo convierte en un traidor a su equipo_

— Sebas pensó que irías en la misión de Jiraiya, pero veo que la prioridad es tu espía, que interesante

— ¿Su espía? – Kakashi no pudo evitar escuchar con atención esas palabras

— En todo caso, no nos detendrás en lo absoluto

— Tranquilo, tu juventud supera por mucho mis habilidades

— ¿Juventud? – Oziel no entendía las palabras de Zen

— Además, aun no estoy en tu nivel, eso es algo que admito. Pero me gustaría ponerme a prueba con tus estudiantes – Zen se hizo a un lado señalando a lo lejos en el bosque – si sigues esta senda, encontraras al espía. Pero solo uno podrá acompañarte. Si el resto me supera te darán alcance pronto

— Preferiría mejor derrotarte ahora mismo y evitar más problemas – Oziel lo miro de forma desafiante listo para pelear

— Sí, es razonable. Pero como tú, tengo mi propio código de honor – Zen saco su katana y se hizo un corte en su mano izquierda – con mi sangre sobre mi espada, te prometo que mi arma no tocara la sangre de tus aliados. Además, solo permitiré que uno de tus aliados te siga

— Veo tu sinceridad, de acuerdo – el caballero vio a su novia, quien asintió dándole la razón

— Déjeme acompañarlo sensei – hablo Naruto con determinación

— Lo siento Naruto, pero siendo Akatsukis te pondría en peligro. Quédate aquí con tu grupo junto a Fuu. Además, necesito que los protejas

— Entonces lo hare sensei, de veras

— Nana – la mencionada se acercó al caballero – tú te quedaras, pero debes estar a la defensiva, ¿Entiendes eso?

— Si, lo entiendo. Analizare todo lo posible sobre su estilo de pelea

— Eso me agrada – una vez dicho eso, Oziel miro al resto y pensó en su mejor acompañante para esta situación – Kakashi, necesito que me acompañes

— ¿Yo? – el peli plateado se sorprendió al escuchar eso - ¿Crees que sea la mejor opción?

— Una vez que lleguemos, lo entenderás – Oziel empezó a caminar hacia el bosque mientras Kakashi le seguía - ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

— Tú lo sabes, "Quien pelea sin honor…"

— "… cae sin honor" – completo las palabras el caballero – espero que nos enfrentemos en el futuro

— Así será – Zen vio como Oziel y Kakashi partían mientras pensaba – _solo espero que no se encuentren en la pelea de Kaede y Kisame_

— Bien, es hora de patearte el trasero – Kiba se acercó de forma arrogante mientras pasaba a convertirse en su forma hibrida de hombre lobo - ¡Te haremos pedazos!

— Es igual que usted maestro – hablo la loba de pelaje negro con cierta impresión – pero él pertenece a un clan de Niken

— Es verdad, aunque no se compara al poder de Zen-sama – hablo la otra loba de pelaje café – el suyo es superior

— Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que será un honor luchar contra ustedes – Zen hizo una rápida reverencia para después levantarse y revelar una iris de lobo que impresiono a todos – espero que esta pelea sea interesante

Zen se tiro al suelo y se convirtió en un hombre lobo, pero su pelaje era sobre todo blanco y negro en algunas partes de su cuerpo, revelando su naturaleza como lobo de las nieves. Luego lanzo un poderoso aullido, que hizo que una gran cantidad de lobos rodeara al Escuadrón de Konoha. Dentro del bosque, un poco lejos de ahí, Kisame caminaba con tranquilidad sin ningún rumbo en específico, mientras en su cuerpo solo se apreciaban algunos raspones y su capa estaba un poco chamuscada y con rasgaduras. En eso, frente suyo apareció Zetsu desde el suelo.

— **¿Dónde está Kaneko?** – hablo el Zetsu Negro con seriedad

— Desde un principio sabía que era ruda, muy apenas logre hacerla escapar antes de que decidiera ponerme más rudo. Después de todo, Pain la quería viva

— Ese era su objetivo – Zetsu miro hacia el bosque con seriedad – creo que alguien se acerca

Los dos vieron salir a una chica desde los árboles, portando una capa de Akatsuki. Se trataba de Kaede, quien tenía sus ojos cubiertos y usaba el abrigo de los Akatsukis sobre sus ropas, las cuales se veían más arregladas por parte de Zen.

— No recuerdo que hubiera otra chica con rasgos de Samurái en nuestras filas – Kisame la vio con una sonrisa de emoción

— Se unió al grupo por parte de Zen – contesto Zetsu – **proviene del País del Hierro**

— Me llamo Kaede Tetsu, fui discípula de Mifune, el Samurái del País del Hierro – la chica hizo una reverencia a Kisame con seriedad – eh venido aquí a probarme como Samurái para enfrentarte a ti, Kisame Hoshigaki

— Valla, esto sí que no me lo esperaba – Kisame rio con malicia – se nota que eres discípula de ese anciano Samurái. Sus discípulos siempre querían sobresalir ante cualquier adversario

— La diferencia es que yo probare a mi maestro la verdad en mis ideales – la chica saco su katana con determinación – un verdadero guerrero es aquel que se mide con sus habilidades, no con el uso de Ninjutsu, Genjutsu o Taijutsu. El Kenjutsu es la mejor herramienta de un guerrero de verdad

— Interesantes palabras – Kisame tomo el mango de Samehaeda mientras miraba a Zetsu – lo siento amigo, pero necesito algo para distraerme de lo ocurrido antes

— **Haz lo que quieras, debemos irnos** – Zetsu se hundió en el suelo, dejando a los dos contendientes solos

— Bien, si ya estas lista, empecemos de una vez – Kisame libero la boca de Samehaeda, la cual se veía hambrienta

— Te aseguro que te sorprenderás de mis habilidades y luego te derrotare

Kaede cargo algo de chakra en sus pies y dio un poderoso salto hacia el frente, lista a luchar contra el poderoso Demonio de la Neblina. Regresando a la guarida de Orochimaru, el Sanín no se explicaba como los prisioneros habían escapado, pero su preocupación incremento al ver que todas sus salidas estaban selladas con varias raíces de árboles y al intentar tocarlas, algunos sellos de **Supresión de Chakra** se activaban, los cuales eran muy poderosos para desactivarlos rápidamente. Cuando se disponía a buscar otra ruta de escape, su camino se vio bloqueado por unas bestias de tinta. Frente suyo estaba Sai y Karin, mientras que detrás de él aparecía Yamato.

— Lo encontramos – Sai se ponía en guardia al lado de Karin – veo que vio los sellos que colocaste en las salidas Karin-chan

— Te lo dije Sai-kun, mis sellos son imposibles de desactivar – la chica ajustaba sus gafas con arrogancia – debes ser un Uzumaki muy experimentado para ellos

— Que interesante, mi teoría sobre los Uzumaki era cierta – Orochimaru se relamía los labios con arrogancia – lo bueno es que ustedes no son el equipo de Oziel, así que no debo preocuparme por su presencia

— No te aseguro que te confíes Orochimaru – Yamato saco un comunicador y lo coloco en su oído derecho – Oscar, lo encontramos. Lado este de la guarida. Lo detendremos lo mejor posible

— ¡Ustedes no me detendrá! – Orochimaru extendió sus brazos concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra – me encargare de su patética existencia

Oscar recibió el mensaje y junto a Tayuya y Anko se dirigieron a la zona establecida, pero cuando Oscar dio la vuelta, chocó de frente contra Jishin que caminaba tranquilamente por la guarida.

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas imbécil! – Jishin se sobaba la frente con enojo – parece que choque con un muro de ladrillos

— Tú tienes la cabeza más dura que un… un momento – Oscar reacciono al descubrir con quien choco - ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

— Valla, esto sí que no me lo esperaba – Jishin se levantó con ayuda de Shizuka – nunca creí que vendría alguien de la tropa de Oziel a este lugar

— Tal vez tengan una misión con respecto a Orochimaru – Shizuka miro con seriedad a los presentes – se ve que son poderosos

— ¿Qué hace Shizuka aquí? – Oscar miro a la chica con duda - ¿Acaso la secuestraste o algo así?

— Para tu información, estoy vinculada a Jishin-kun, por su ayuda a mi pueblo. Él no me secuestro, más bien me saco de ahí

— Valla, hasta los enemigos tienen pareja – Oscar no pudo más que impresionarse – en todo caso, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

— La verdad es que fingía ser el guardaespaldas de Orochimaru para mi propio beneficio, pero por lo que veo, viniste a matarlo. Así que tendré que acabar contigo, así matare dos pájaros de un tiro

— Eso sí lo permito – Oscar suspiro con pesar sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer – Anko, Tayuya, vallan y ayuden a Yamato y a los demás, yo me encargo de ellos

— ¿Podrás tu solo? – Tayuya se mostró preocupada – ese sujeto…

— Solo confíen en mi – Oscar mordió su pulgar para sacar algo de sangre – terminare esto rápido lo prometo, **¡Jutsu de Invocación!**

Detrás del caballero aparecieron la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna en sus formas humanas, utilizando vestidos floreados de tono blanco con líneas celestes y de color negro con líneas azules en los bordes respectivamente.

— Bueno, esto será interesante – Jishin empezó a convertir sus brazos en veneno, pero uno era de tono verde y el segundo de tono violeta – es hora de probar mis nuevas habilidades

— ¡Vámonos Tayuya! – Anko se apresuró a salir por otro camino, pero Shizuka se interpuso entre las dos con velocidad

— No me van a ignorar tan fácilmente – Shizuka saco algunos kunai con enojo – les probare que no me pueden tomar a la ligera

— Veo que alguien intenta llamar la atención de su acompañante – Anko soltó una bomba de humo venenoso que distrajo a la chica - ¡Tayuya, vete! Yo me ocupo

— Solo no te confíes – la pelirroja aprovecho la distracción y salió a toda velocidad

— Ahora, veamos que tanto resiste mi nuevo arsenal de venenos – Jishin alzo su arma, la cual estaba lleno de veneno

— Alardeas demasiado, cuando Oziel te derroto con un solo golpe – Oscar saco su propia espada cubriéndola de Haki – y a diferencia de él, no doy segundas oportunidades a la redención

— Como si lo necesitara, no te la pondré fácil

La batalla en la guarida de Orochimaru estaba por empezar. Regresando a la Aldea de la Lluvia, Javier deambulaba por una zona alejada de donde se encontraba Jiraiya en estos momentos. Había decidido esperar a que el Sanín empezara su lucha y esta avanzara un poco más para luego intervenir y detener el combate para salvarlo. Una vez planeado todo, decidió llamar refuerzos y activo el **Jutsu de Invocación** , para llamar a Hermos y a su dragón vinculo, el cual era un inmenso dragón que caminaba en cuatro patas. Sus escamas eran de dos tonos diferentes de purpura, con espinas color rosa-violeta, sobre saliendo una en su nariz. Su cuello y cola eran largos y sus ojos eran rojos.

— Bueno chicos, es hora de preparar la entrada – hablo Javier con tranquilidad – recuerden, debemos hacer una buena entrada

— **Descuide Javier-sama, estaremos listos para lo que necesite** – Hermos volvió a su forma humana mientras revisaba el perímetro – les avisare si veo algo

— Gracias Hermos, ahora Hydranoid debemos prepararte para tu primera misión de campo – Javier miraba a su dragón con una sonrisa – dijiste que no te gustaba este tipo de misiones, pero cambiaremos eso

— **No creo estar listo para esto** – hablo el dragón con preocupación – **acepto la parte de luchar y eso, pero no creo que sea hábil para llamar la atención. No es mi estilo**

— No digas eso, todos tenemos esa habilidad para llamar la atención – Javier miro a Hermos que se encontraba de pie un poco retirado – aprende a Hermos, él es hábil para llamar la atención

— ¡Argh!

Hydranoid y Javier vieron con sorpresa como el filo de una espada salía por el costado derecho del dragón, para después caer al suelo. El caballero se sorprendió al ver que el causante de esto fue Daniel, que había usado su espada **Ascalon** para neutralizar al dragón.

— Muy bien, admito que eso si fue inesperado – Javier miro con sorpresa al enemigo – reconozco que fue mi error

— **¡Hermos-sama! –** grito Hydranoid con ira - **¡Maldito!**

— ¿Dónde está él? – Daniel miro con enojo a Javier mientras levantaba el filo de su arma – se suponía que Oziel estaría aquí

— Lo siento, el numero al que intentas llamar no se encuentra disponible, o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio – Javier simplemente bromeo con su enemigo, pero este piso el suelo con fuerza agrietando toda la zona a su alrededor

— Imbécil, ¿Te crees tan gracioso?

— Si tiene quejas de nuestra presencia, solo llame al 01-800- Vete al diablo – Javier solo siguió con la broma sin intimidarse – además, si tu enviaste el mensaje, debiste pensar que Oziel le daría prioridad al rescate de la espía, ¿No lo crees?

— Aun así, se supone que esta sería mi revancha contra el – Dan saco su **Durandal** con enojo – supongo que con el cadáver de Jiraiya y el tuyo, le probare que no estoy bromeando

— Que amargado mi amigo – Javier saco su arma mientras cubría a su dragón – Hydranoid, yo me ocupo, protege a Hermos

— **Entendido** – el dragón se colocó al lado de Hermos que aún se encontraba despierto, pero herido

— Por cierto, no sabes lo que puedo hacer una vez que tomo la sangre de un dragón con mi **Ascalon** – Dan libero una gran parte de su chakra, el cual tomaba la forma de Hermos – con la fuerza de ese dragón, te superare

— Repítelo hasta que te lo creas

Sin esperar otra palabra más, Javier se lanzó en contra de Dan, pues debía neutralizarlo antes de que Jiraiya se encontrara en peligro. Regresando al bosque, Kakashi y Oziel llegaron a una zona muy abierta donde se veía una gran concentración de troncos y ramas de árboles en forma de remolino. Alrededor de la zona se veían algunas mascaras ANBU y fragmentos de equipo ninja por todas partes. Kakashi miraba el lugar con sorpresa, por alguna razón lo recordaba, pero era una imagen muy ambigua. En eso, Oziel se detuvo justo delante de donde se alzaban las raíces, formando una cúpula de madera.

— Este lugar… lo recuerdo – hablo Kakashi con sorpresa liberando su Sharingan

— Deberías amigo, has estado aquí antes – Oziel saco su espada mientras activaba su **Modo Sabio** – veo que ella termino los preparativos

— ¿Ella?

— Te tardaste – en eso, la voz de alguien se escuchó desde el bosque

Kakashi se sorprendió al ver a Kaneko, pero ahora ya no usaba su capa de Akatsuki, sino que llevaba unas ropas similares a Rin Nohara, pero adecuadas a su edad. Además de que llevaba una pequeña espada en su espalda con un grabado similar al de Oziel, pero en tono aqua.

— ¿Sorprendido Kakashi? – la chica paso al lado del peli plateado, que se había puesto en guardia, pero fue ignorado - ¿Qué te demoro?

— Uno de los nuevos Akatsukis se cruzó en nuestro camino – Oziel guardo su espada con tranquilidad – creí que tu tendrías problemas con Kisame

— De hecho, si tuve un pequeño problema, pero no del que tú crees – la chica paso su mano por donde estaba su corazón con una sonrisa triste – fue un poco difícil

 **Flashback inicio**

Kaneko miraba con enojo como Kisame había colocado la punta de Samehaeda sobre su cuello. Un pequeño movimiento y su garganta seria desgarrada en solo cuestión de segundos. Solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para hacer su movimiento, y este llego cuando se percató de que Zetsu se había alejado y desaparecido del lugar.

— ¿Ya se fue? – Kisame miro de reojo detrás suyo

— Si, acaba de irse – la chica suspiro con tranquilidad mientras Kisame retiraba su espada para colocarla en su espalda

— No creí que se darían cuenta tan pronto

— Fue por culpa de ese nuevo grupo del que viene Sebas – la chica empezó a guardar sus cosas con rapidez mientras Kisame le ayudaba – lo bueno es que estamos cerca del lugar al que necesito ir

— Fue buena idea desviar la atención de Pain con la mentira de haber encontrado el rastro del 3 colas por esta zona. Aun no puedo creer que no se dieran cuenta que está dentro tuyo

— Es gracias al sello que me coloco Oziel – la chica termino de guardar sus cosas para después realizar un **Jutsu de Invocación** y llamar a su Skrill – es hora de irme, ¿Qué harás tú?

— Iré a revolcarme en la tierra un poco para que crean que me diste una paliza – Kisame rio con burla al igual que la chica – oye Kaneko, hay algo que debo decirte

— ¿Qué ocurre Kisame?

— Sé que todo esto que haces, es por ese sujeto – el sujeto suspiro con pesar, como si le fuera difícil formular las palabras – en todo este tiempo que nos hemos conocido, me tuviste la confianza para contarme eso, tus planes y verdaderas intenciones y agradezco eso

— Yo también te agradezco tu confianza Kisame – la chica se acercó al espadachín con una sonrisa – en este arduo camino, tú fuiste un gran sustento para mi

— Eso me hace sentir bien, pero en este tiempo contigo, esperaba que tal vez, nosotros…

— Kisame – la chica miro con sorpresa al espadachín y luego poso su mano sobre su rostro – sabes, dejando de lado tu pasado y tu actitud arrogante, siempre vi en ti algo más que un amigo. Pero mi corazón le pertenece a él, o al menos una parte de mi corazón. Pero si de algo sirve, también formas parte de el

— ¿Habrá alguna forma de ser parte de tu corazón totalmente?

— En otras circunstancias, tal vez – la chica se puso de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Kisame, seguido de unir sus labios por un solo segundo, que pareció eterno para ambos – por ahora, esto es lo único que puedo darte, además de mi agradecimiento

— La próxima vez que nos veamos, seremos enemigos – Kisame la abrazo, cosa que la chica correspondió – espero que para esa ocasión me tomes un poco en serio para la pelea

— Cuenta con eso tonto – la chica se separó de Kisame y subió sobre su dragón

— Más te vale que rescates a ese tonto de Obito de la oscuridad que lo aprisiona

— Esa es la idea

Kaneko le guiño el ojo a Kisame y luego sobre su dragón salió volando para perderse en el cielo. Kisame pasó su mano por sus labios. Por una sola vez en su vida, se arrepentía de no haber tenido la suerte de Obito Uchiha, la suerte de tener a una mujer tan perfecta como Kaneko que a pesar de sus acciones, aún tenía su corazón posado sobre él. Resignado, el espadachín se ensucio un poco su capa y camino en dirección a donde había volado Kaneko, para que pareciera que le seguía la pista, lo suficiente para que el resto de Akatsuki se creyera su pequeña treta.

 **Flashback fin**

— Valla, esa sí que no la vi venir – Oziel se mostraba sorprendido ante esa revelación – es decir, sabía que Kisame era un buen ninja y espadachín, pero que se haya enamorado de ti…

— No lo repitas que me avergüenza – la chica cubrió su rostro para luego ver como Kakashi se acercaba, aun incrédulo - ¿Acaso no lo asimilas ya Kakashi?

— Bueno, luego de unir los puntos, entiendo el por qué y cómo – el peli plateado miro al caballero que sonreía con burla – también comprendo porque no me lo dijiste, pero, ¿Tenías que ser tan ruda conmigo en el pasado?

— Si no lo hubiera hecho, no te lo tomarías en serio – Kaneko golpeo el hombro del peli plateado para hacer que bajara un poco la guardia – si te sirve de consuelo, recibí mi castigo por culpa de eso

— ¿Castigo?

— Para que finges, si sabes que te gusto

Desde el bosque apareció Rin Nohara con unas ropas similares a las de Kaneko, pero llevaba su cara pintada como cuando era más joven, además de portar una banda de Konoha y del Remolino en su cintura. Kakashi ahora sentía que se caería de espaldas al ver a su compañera difunta, viva como si nada. Pero eso no se comparó con el ver como Rin se acercó a Kaneko para plantarle un beso en los labios con mucha lujuria, destruyendo el poco control del ninja copia.

— Aun no puedo creer que besaste a Kisame – rio Rin al ver el rostro apenado de Kaneko – eres una pequeña traviesa

— ¡Oye, no me culpes! – la chica solo se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza – si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar…

— Si estuve cariño, pero también me sorprendió – Rin solo sonrió para después ver a su ex compañero – hola Kakashi-kun, ha pasado mucho tiempo

— Creo que ahora sí que me voy a desmayar

— No aun mi amigo – Oziel solo le palmeo la espada para tranquilizarlo – esto apenas comienza. Me alegro de que llegaras a tiempo Rin, pero algo me dice que las cosas van a empeorar…

— Tienes mucha razón Oziel

Desde un vórtice aparecieron Sebas y detrás de él estaba Tobi, pero en la abertura de su máscara, se veía un **Mangekyo Sharingan** similar al de Kakashi, el cual irradiaba ira.

— Debo admitirlo, no me esperaba que hubieras preparado un plan así en estos años Oziel – Sebas sacaba su arma con tranquilidad – sí que eres un genio con esto de los planes

— Si, y tu parece que los quieres arruinar con facilidad – Oziel saco su espada con enojo – pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora

— Todo este tiempo – Tobi había cambiado su voz por completo y se veía furioso viendo a las dos Nohara en el lugar – ella, no puede estar viva. Yo la vi morir, sostuve su cuerpo inerte después de haber masacrado a todos esos ninjas, tú debías…

— Imposible – la sorpresa de Kakashi se incrementó al ver como el enmascarado retiraba su disfraz, revelando a su antiguo compañero – Obito

— En este lugar, todas mis esperanzas de verlos habían muerto, y ustedes se burlan de mí al engañarme con esta treta. Todo este tiempo, solo fui un bufón en su elaborado plan

— No Obito, esto no fue así – Rin se adelantó con preocupación – todo esto fue para observarte, para ayudarte a escapar de esa oscuridad que cubre tu corazón. Lo hice por ti…

— ¡Ya basta! – Obito grito con ira mientras activaba su **Kamui** – no quiero escuchar tus mentiras…

— ¡Kaneko ahora!

El Caballero y la chica hicieron varios sellos y los colocaron sobre el suelo. En eso, un domo muy grande apareció desde el suelo, llegando a cubrir la zona, pero Sebas y Oziel se habían alejado para no quedar atrapados en él. El Uchiha intentaba usar su **Kamui** para intentar desaparecer, pero por alguna razón su técnica no funcionaba.

— Una barrera que neutraliza el uso de su Dojutsu – hablo Sebas mirando a Oziel que sostenía la barrera – pero por lo que veo, el que la coloco debe mantenerse en total sincronía para que la barrera no caiga. Pretendes que ellos resuelvan el problema sin que Obito escape

— Esa es la idea – Oziel despego solo unos segundos sus manos de la barrera para crear un **Clon de Sombra** que le asistiera – solo así el escuchara

— Ingenioso, pero muy arriesgado – Sebas utilizo el **Jutsu de Invocación** y llamo a Helios e Iruru – pero no me tomaste en cuenta a mí. Y yo que creí que llegarías tarde al rescate de Kaneko por estar con Jiraiya, pero al menos tendré la oportunidad de poner a prueba mis nuevas habilidades

— No te dejare – el clon de Oziel utilizo el mismo Jutsu y llamo a Dragoo y a Elma – ya eh llegado a este punto…

 **Y no dejare que te entrometas en esto nuevamente…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Gracias por leer el capitulo.

Son sus reviews los que me motivan a seguir adelante.

Sobre futuras actualizaciones:

\- El capitulo de Kushina esta en un 40% hecho, asi que no desesperen por favor

\- La historia Crossover de PokemonxNaruto y el Mega Crossover tambien seran actualizados pronto

\- Las historias de "Forajidos de Konoha" y "Digimon Frontier: The Legendary Knight" volveran de su letargo, al igual que "Boku no Hero: Los Hermanos Heroes"

\- Hay dos proyectos en planeacion, pero primero quiero ponerme al corriente con mis otras historias

Mi buzon esta abierto a sugerencioas y/o peticiones de historias.

Gracias por su apoyo y no olviden apoyar la campaña:

"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"

Que tengan un buen dia

Emperor92, fuera ¡Paz!


	15. Tres misiones, un objetivo Parte 2

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Capítulo 9: "Tres misiones, un objetivo Parte 2: Atrapados por la serpiente"**

Obito Uchiha tenia un sueño cuando era un joven Genin, convertirse en Hokage, probarle a todos que no era un simple ninja sin talento. Tenía un buen equipo, un compañero arrogante y aburrido, un sensei muy hábil, poderoso y comprensivo y una compañera atenta, cariñosa y bonita. Ellos se habían vuelto en su sustento. Cuando la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad, luego de haberse sacrificado por rescatar a sus amigos, se había prometido que no volvería a ser débil y que se concentraría en concluir su camino ninja. Pero no lo logro a tiempo. La vida decidió llevarlo por una senda de dolor y sufrimiento, causados por presenciar la muerte de la única chica que amaba, aun sabiendo que sus sentimientos no habían sido correspondidos. Lleno de ira, decidió que su camino sería diferente, que doblegaría a aquellos que destruyeron todo su mundo y que traería de vuelta a su amada, aun si solo fuera una ilusión. Pero verla ahí, ver que ella siempre estuvo a su lado, todo este tiempo que había sido engañado. Nuevamente lo trataban como un tonto, estaba cansado de eso. Estaba cansado de todo este mundo.

— Obito, escúchame por favor – hablo Rin acercándose a su ex compañero – todo lo que hicimos fue por tu bien, para ayudarte a entender las consecuencias de tus acciones

— ¿Dices que lo que hice estuvo mal?

— ¡Claro que estuvo mal! – hablo Kaneko con enojo – planeabas doblegar al mundo, solo porque te llenaste de ira. Por mi, por Rin, pero esa no era la solución

— ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que yo sufrí? – Obito miro con ira a la falsa Akatsuki – dices que luchaste por hacer pagar a quienes hirieron a Rin, pero no entiendes lo que yo sufrí. Yo estuve ahí, presencie ese momento con mis propios ojos. Como aquel que era mi mejor amigo atravesó el pecho de la chica que amaba. Y aun a pesar de todo, me preocupe por ellos

— ¿Estuviste ahí? – Kakashi no podía creer lo que escuchaba – pero tú no sabías…

— ¿Por qué ocurrió? Claro que lo supe – Obito apretaba sus manos al pensar en ese recuerdo – todo había sido un plan para que Rin despertara el poder del 3 colas en Konoha. Pero prefirió morir para proteger su hogar. No era justo para ella

— Tienes razón, no lo fue – Rin abrió un poco su blusa, revelando la cicatriz de la herida causada por Kakashi – esta es la prueba de mi sacrificio. Uno que hice inspirado en el chico que me salvo antes, aquel que de verdad me quería. Y todo lo que hice hasta ahora, fue para salvarlo de esa oscuridad que le consume

Rin se acercó a pasos lentos hacia Obito que solo le miraba en silencio, mientras un nudo se formaba en su estómago.

— Por favor Obito, esto tiene que terminar aquí. Yo se que puedes cambiar – la chica extendió sus brazos con una sonrisa – confía en mi

— … no – Obito retrocedió mientras se ponía en guardia – tú no eres la Rin que conozco. Ella nunca diría esas palabras. Eres una impostora

— No Obito, no es eso…

— ¡Ya basta! – Obito empezó a realizar varias posiciones de mano mientras retrocedía con un salto – ¡Los eliminare! ¡Con mi Tsukoyomi Infinito traeré a la verdadera Rin!

— ¡Espera Obito…! – Kakashi intento detenerlo, pero Kaneko se coloco frente suyo

— **¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Tifón de Fuego del Fénix!**

— **¡Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Barrera de Coral!**

Kaneko realizo una barrera de Coral rosa para detener la técnica, pero debía admitir que era muy potente. El Uchiha se puso en guardia para continuar con su batalla. Mientras que fuera de la barrera, el clon de Oziel se encargaba de mantenerla activada la barrera, pero el uso de jutsus en el interior lo hacía más difícil. Además, el clon no podía recibir el chakra natural por parte de Dragoo, lo que complicaba el uso de chakra. El Caballero original solo observaba los movimientos de su rival, mientras Dragoo se encargaba de reunir chakra para activar el **Nivel 4 del Modo Sabio,** mientras que cerca de la zona, Elma e Iruru luchaban en defensa de sus invocadores.

— Debo admitir que me sorprendiste Oziel – Sebas balanceaba su arma con tranquilidad – yo admiro tus ideas y estrategias, pero fuiste demasiado sobre protector con este mundo

— Si tanto admiras mi trabajo, ¿Por qué te empeñas en destruirlo? – Oziel solo se concentraba en reunir chakra con ayuda de su dragón - ¿Acaso planeas corromper este mundo?

— No, para nada. Solo deseo reconstruir el equilibrio en este mundo. No puedes hacer que dependan siempre de ti. Eres muy sobreprotector

— Solo hago lo que considero lo mejor a este mundo. No todo se trata de tragedia y dolor

— Pues sí que pareces un mesías loco – en eso, Sebas alzo su espada mientras su dragón se colocaba detrás de él – a propósito, admito que me sorprendió mucho por lo que ofrece este **Nivel 4 del Modo Sabio**. Sus efectos sí que son increíbles

— Eres un analista, aprendiste a cómo usarlo con solo verlo una vez. Pero estas limitado a lo que puedes ver en ese momento

— De hecho no, soy muy hábil para desentrañar todo a simple vista. Por ejemplo, descubrí la debilidad de este modo y el cómo arreglarlo – en eso, Sebas canalizo gran parte de su chakra en su arma, la cual se llenó de un brillo oscuro, similar al chakra que rodeaba su cuerpo – si uso mi espada como un segundo canal de transferencia, esta recibe poderes diferentes, como, **¡Llamarada Infernal!**

Un intenso destello negro salió disparado hacia Oziel, el cual desvió la poderosa técnica hacia el cielo, la cual estallo. Pero el caballero no se percató que su espada recibió unas pequeñas fisuras en su filo.

— Usar tu arma como segundo canal de chakra no es sorpresa para mí – Oziel alzo su espada, la cual gano un brillo rojizo al igual que el suyo – solo adquieren la capacidad de ataque que nuestro dragón transmite **¡Llamarada Escarlata!**

— **¡Full Counter!**

Inesperadamente, la técnica de Oziel no pudo ser desviada, pero Sebas logro protegerse a tiempo de la llamarada, aunque si se vio envuelta en ella, recibiendo un mínimo daño gracias a la defensa que otorgaba el manto de chakra.

— Esto sí que será divertido – Sebas agito su arma con emoción – las técnicas realizadas con el **Nivel 4** no pueden ser desviadas con mi **Full Counter** , pero no será necesario si puedo defenderme

— No te dejare salirte con la tuya – Oziel expandió el nivel de chakra de transferencia mientras se ponía en marcha – te derrotare aquí y ahora. Te hare pagar por lo que le sucedió a Riki

— Esto será divertido de descubrir, ¿Cuál de los dos merece el título de **Sabio Dragón?**

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron el uno contra el otro para empezar con su propia pelea. Regresando a la guarida de Orochimaru, en la zona de presos, Sasori se encargaba de retroceder y mantenerse a la defensiva con sus marionetas, mientras Yuugure le seguía con Hageshi sobre su lomo. El pelirrojo intentaba salir al exterior para tener una lucha más abierta, pero Kabuto le seguía junto a varias serpientes y no le daba oportunidad. En eso, el pasillo por el que corrían se vio cerrado por un muro de diamantes rosas que le cerraron el paso. Sasori vio que al lado de Kabuto estaba Guren, que parecía estar aliado al peligris.

— No tienes a donde ir – Kabuto ajusto sus gafas con burla – supimos sobre tus nuevas técnicas de batalla y en este espacio tan cerrado no podrás usar tus técnicas de fuego o viento. Estas atrapado

— No has cambiado en nada Kabuto – Sasori saco su tercer pergamino con tranquilidad – sigues siendo patético para la recolección de información

— Yo nunca cometo fallas en mis habilidades, sobre todo al obtener información de mis enemigos. Pero de todas formas no correré riesgos contigo, Guren empálalos con tus diamantes

— No hay problema – la chica se preparó para lanzar unos diamantes filosos de sus manos – esta es la única forma

— Siempre hay más soluciones – Sasori abrió rápido su pergamino y libero a una tercera marioneta – solo debes ser creativo

La tercera marioneta tenía los mismos rasgos que **Midori y Akai** , pero su capucha era amarilla y se veían mas partes metálicas en sus brazos y piernas. Al ser desplegada, alzo su brazo derecho y un escudo muy resistente apareció, desviando los diamantes disparados por Guren.

— ¡Ahora **Arashi!** – Sasori dio un salto para colocarse sobre Yuugure - **¡Estilo de Rayo: Jutsu Trampa Relámpago!**

En eso, la marioneta pego sus brazos y piernas en el suelo y luego libero una poderosa descarga que se extendió en todo el túnel. En eso, todo el túnel se vio totalmente electrificado, dejando a Kabuto totalmente afectado, mientras Guren se había cubierto las piernas para defenderse de la técnica, pero aun así recibió gran parte del daño. Yuugure había evitado el daño gracias a que dio un salto rápido y luego lanzo un **Disparo de Plasma** para destruir el muro de diamantes y salir corriendo. Kabuto se quedó neutralizado pero consiente, mientras que Guren aprovecho para seguir a Sasori. Unos minutos después, lograron salir al exterior para ponerse a salvo. Sasori llego a una pequeña caverna, mientras los presos que aun salían, escapaban sin ningún rumbo fijo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Hageshi? – Sasori sacaba otra fruta para dársela al sujeto – espero que la luz no te dañe

— No, es muy satisfactorio – el sujeto se recostó sobre el dragón que no se lo negó – hace mucho que no sentía su calor

— ¿Qué poder fue el que adquiriste? Para que Orochimaru te tuviera preso así debió ser por algo

— No estoy seguro – el sujeto alzo su mano mientras las yemas de sus dedos se tornaban oscuras – la oscuridad, no es un poder, más bien parece una maldición

— Sé muy bien lo que son los poderes de ese tipo. Pero te puedo asegurar que si te conectas con él, podrás liberar todo su potencial

— ¿Cómo es que te ves tan tranquilo? Aun eres muy joven para tomar una misión como está muy peligrosa y solo

— Solo es la apariencia, créeme – Sasori acaricio al dragón con tranquilidad – tengo más años de los que te puedes imaginar, pero gracias a alguien volvió a esta edad, y me siento agradecido por eso…

— Kuzunoha detecta algo – la pequeña kitsune se encontraba en la entrada de la caverna vigilando y descubrió a Guren – Kuzunoha la matara en este momento

— No lo hagas Kuzunoha, yo me encargo – Sasori levanto a sus tres marionetas y salió de la caverna – protejan a Hageshi, es una orden

— ¿Por qué me proteges? Apenas nos conocemos

— Llámame loco, pero mi madre me enseño algo antes de partir – Sasori miro al pelinegro y le sonrió – todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Y siento que tú la mereces

Hageshi se sorprendió con esas palabras mientras veía como el pelirrojo salía de la caverna para encarar a Guren, quien se veía molesta por cómo estaba siendo derrotada. Ahora si acabaría con sus enemigos para probar su valía a Orochimaru. En otra parte de la zona, Oscar y Jishin chocaban sus armas con fuerza y con la protección del **Haki** , lo que dejaba la pelea en un punto muerto. Por otro lado, Anko y Tayuya intentaban neutralizar a Shizuka, pero la agilidad de la chica era muy elevada.

— ¡Ya me canse de que se escape a cada rato esta zorra! – Tayuya mordió su pulgar y coloco la sangre en su flauta - **¡Jutsu de Invocación: Cuerpo Doki!**

— No te desesperes Tayuya – Anko se acercó a la pelirroja que había invocado dos de sus gigantes **Doki** , el del mazo y uno de garras - ¿Qué paso? Creí que podías invocar tres cuerpos

— El espacio es muy reducido y además aprendí otros jutsus con Kushina-kachan

— Esas enormes marionetas no te servirán contra mí – Shizuka realizo varios sellos de manos mientras tomaba su arma - **¡Estilo de Nadeshiko: Corte de Fuerte Viento!**

Usando su mano derecha, Shizuka lanzo un poderoso puñetazo a uno de los **Doki** , lo que causo que retrocediera con fuerza y le causara mucho daño al cuerpo. Lo curioso también fue que Tayuya recibió parte del daño del **Doki.**

— No deberían subestimarme – Shizuka se ponía en frente de las dos mujeres con arrogancia – solo porque tengan más figura que yo no significa que sean mejores que yo

— ¿Eso crees? – Anko miro a Tayuya con malicia, haciendo que la pelirroja entendiera su plan – siento lastima por ti. A simple vista se nota que lo que haces es para impresionar a tu novio

— ¡Claro que no! – la chica se ruborizo al escuchar eso – él sabe lo poderosa que soy y no necesito hacer nada para impresionarlo

— Que mentirosa – Tayuya se unía a Anko recuperándose del ataque a su **Doki** mientras el segundo con garras abría su boca lentamente – se nota mucho el esfuerzo que haces. Te diré que yo no necesito hacer algo así, porque para Oscar-nichan ya soy la numero uno

— No te pases – le susurro Anko con enojo

— ¿Acaso ustedes lo comparten?

— No, yo soy su novia oficial y Tayuya es como su hermana. Pero sabemos que somos fuertes para él. Después de todo, nos tiene confianza

— De no ser así, no estaríamos así – Tayuya saco su flauta nueva y empezó a sonarla - **¡Sinfonía del Caos: Succión de chakra!**

Varias sanguijuelas salieron desde la boca del **Doki,** que se lanzaron contra Shizuka. La chica empezó a esquivar algunas, pero en eso se vio rodeada por varias serpientes que salían de las ropas de Anko. Pero antes de que estas llegaran con Shizuka, un enorme Basilisco apareció en medio del camino y aplasto a las serpientes, protegiendo a la chica. Anko y Tayuya ahora vieron que se enfrentarían a esa bestia, pero debían ser cuidadosas, porque conocían el terrible poder que escondían sus ojos. Jishin había realizado el **Jutsu de Invocación** para llamar a uno de sus basiliscos, pero de nuevo se enfocó en la pelea que tenía frente suyo.

— Uno de mis basiliscos fue capaz de poner de rodillas a uno de tus camaradas – Jishin miraba con malicia a Oscar para incitarlo - ¿Acaso confías tanto en ellas como para dejarlas luchar solas o esperas que mueran?

— Te equivocas – Oscar dio una rápida vista a donde estaba Anko, quien conecto sus ojos con los suyos, permitiéndole trasmitir un mensaje de confianza – tengo la suficiente confianza para saber que derrotaran a tu culebra súper desarrollada

— Sabes, sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué insistes en continuar con esta misión? Yo igual voy a amatar a Orochimaru, es un inútil y no tiene valor alguno en el futuro… - en eso, el sujeto se detiene al ver la reacción de retroceso en Oscar – ya entiendo. Planeas dejarlo vivo, como en la línea original. Eso suena interesante

— Antes que todo, le quitare esa inmortalidad que le dieron – Oscar alzo su espada hacia su enemigo, la cual se cargaba con energía de luz y oscuridad – y luego lo neutralizare hasta que sea necesario

— Bueno, veamos si puedes escaparte de esta – en eso, Jishin cubrió su cuerpo por completo de veneno y luego creo dos figuras de veneno - **¡Hydra-Dos Cabezas!**

Las serpientes hechas de veneno se lanzaron sobre Oscar, pero este fue cubierto por una especie de domo de sombras que lo protegió, pero aun así el veneno destruía el domo poco a poco. En eso, en el cielo se alzaron Luna y Celestia con sus alas mientras cargaban diferentes técnicas.

— **¡Lluvia de Lanzas Oscuras!** – varias lanzas filosas se lanzaron sobre Jishin, pero estas solo atravesaban su veneno

— Buen intento, pero mi cuerpo me protege por completo de cualquier tipo de técnica – Jishin solo se burló para después ignorarlas – ahora, permítanme acabar con ese idiota

— ¿Y qué tal esto? – Celestia solo alzo su mano apuntando al pecho de Jishin - **¡Lanza Arcoíris!**

Jishin decidió no esquivar el ataque de la princesa confiado de su inmunidad, pero terrible fue su sorpresa al ver como la única lanza de Celestia rozo su hombro derecho, haciendo que su cuerpo de veneno se desintegrara en esa zona y que sangre se deslizara por su brazo.

— ¡¿Qué carajos…?!

— **¡Lluvia de arcoíris! –** Celestia no lo pensó dos veces y lanzo más ataques, haciendo que Jishin retrocediera

Al esquivar las técnicas, Oscar se vio libre del veneno de Jishin y se alejó de los vapores venenosos que desprendía el veneno a su alrededor. Jishin volvió a la normalidad mientras revisaba su hombro, el cual aún tenía la herida abierta, la cual le quemaba.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Otaku-sama? – pregunto Luna con preocupación

— Si, muchas gracias chicas – Oscar recuperaba el aliento mientras observaba a su rival

— Las técnicas de luz o de clase pura atraviesan mi cuerpo venenoso – Jishin miraba con molestia a la Princesa Celestia – genial, justo lo que necesitaba

— Tal vez Celestia no sea de sangre fría en la batalla – Oscar alzo su espada la cual se llenó de la energía de Celestia – pero yo no me voy a contener

— Valla, que determinado te muestras – Jishin volvió a concentrar veneno en sus brazos, pero este desprendía un brillo extraño – pero veamos si puedes protegerlas. **¡Pantano Venenoso!**

En eso, todo el suelo se cubrió por veneno, lo que hizo que Oscar y las princesas saltaran para esquivarlo, pero del suelo salieron varios pilares de veneno que los intentaban atrapar. Oscar destruyo el techo de la sala y logro salir al exterior, pero también llamo la atención de Jishin el cual dirigió su técnica hacia él, atrapándolo en el acto. Ya en el exterior, Oscar cayó al suelo, cubierto por veneno, pero este se endureció rápidamente. Celestia y Luna intentaron acercarse, pero toda la zona se cubrió de gas venenoso.

— Estúpido – Jishin salió al exterior con un impulso de veneno – caíste en mi trampa, **Crisálida de Veneno.** Y salir al exterior hizo que te condenaras

— Este veneno – Oscar empezaba a sentirse mareado mientras su cuerpo se quedaba totalmente inmóvil – no puedo… reunir chakra

— ¡Otaku-sama! – las princesas intentaban usar sus técnicas para liberarlo, pero la crisálida era muy fuerte

— No se los recomiendo. Ese veneno es reactivo a la luz del sol. Si su piel ya infectada se expone a la luz, morirá en solo unos minutos

— Eres un… maldito… - Oscar intentaba forcejar, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban

— Bueno, fue divertido mientras duro, pero ya me canse de esperar – Jishin miro al interior de la guarida donde Shizuka seguía luchando contra Tayuya y Anko – pero te prometo que no sufrirán, o al menos no tanto hasta que las veas morir

Jishin salto al interior de la guarida mientras Luna y Celestia seguían intentando liberar a Oscar, el cual se desesperó, pero no podía hacer nada para liberarse. Era un escenario que nunca hubiera deseado experimentar. Regresando al bosque donde se encontraba el Escuadrón de rescate, los equipos ninja se encontraban repeliendo el ataque de los lobos ninja que no cesaban en su ataque, reduciendo el espacio de los escuadrones, mientras Yugito y Kiba intentaban neutralizar al líder.

— ¡Estos lobos no se cansan! – Naruto detenía a unos lobos con un **Rasengan –** es como si no tuvieran fin

— Todos son clones – Hinata miraba a los lobos con su Byakugan – pero tienen una red de chakra diferente, como si solo fueran a usarse para un ataque…

— **¡Garra Tundra! –** en eso, uno de los lobos se lanzó sobre Hinata, la cual esquivo el ataque con agilidad – eres una humana muy inteligente y peligrosa

— Tana, no pierdas el tiempo con esa humana – hablo otra de las lobas que estaba luchando contra Shino y Fuu – Zen-sama no quiere que ellos avancen y poco a poco se dispersan

— Eso lo se Hanna, no tienes que repetírmelo como si fuera un cachorro – ella empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra y luego soltó un gran aullido - **¡Llamado de la Jauría!**

En eso, un centenar de lobos aparecieron llenando la zona por completo, dejando rodeados a todos los ninjas.

— Necesitamos deshacernos de ellos lo más pronto posible – Chouji se encontraba impresionado deteniendo a un lobo con su brazo derecho gigante

— Ino, ¿Puedes usar tu técnica? – Shikamaru estaba al lado de su compañera con sus herramientas de agarre

— Podría, pero si los lobos siguen atacándome no puedo concentrar la suficiente cantidad de presión – la rubia se retiró sus guantes mientras empezaba a juntar aire con sus almohadillas – necesito 5 minutos como mínimo

— Yo puedo darles una descarga – hablo Kanna descendiendo del cielo – tengo suficiente electricidad para cubrir a todos los lobos

— ¡Empezare con la distracción! – Fuu se alzó sobre sus compañeros mientras los lobos intentaban alcanzarla, pero los insectos de Shino le cubrían - **¡Estilo de Viento: Jutsu vórtice de polvo brillante!**

Todo el campo alrededor de los jóvenes ninja se llenó de polvo dorado. Asuma empezó a trepar a los arboles mientras preparaba un jutsu, aunque los lobos de daban alcance.

— ¡Nana-chan, cúbrelos! – grito el shinobi a la chica

— ¡Entendido! – el cabello de Nana cambio de negro a blanco mientras realizaba varias posiciones de mano - **¡Estilo de Hielo: Jutsu Domo de hielo!**

Kanna salto rápidamente para evitar quedar atrapada en el domo que se formó sobre sus compañeros, llegando a la altura de Fuu, quien seguía rociando polvo sobre el campo. Asuma llego a la copa del árbol mientras preparaba un jutsu con velocidad.

— ¡Es suficiente Fuu-chan! – grito Asuma a la peliverde que se retiró – **¡Estilo Ceniza: Jutsu Explosión de ceniza!**

La ceniza lanzada por Asuma se mezcló con el polvo dorado de Fuu, dejando a los lobos confundidos, pero Hanna y Tana descubrieron las intenciones del ninja y se alejaron a gran velocidad. En eso, Asuma encendió la ceniza, la cual mezclada con los polvos de Fuu encendió una gran llamarada que cubrió todo el bosque, haciendo que los lobos se quemaran y los clones desaparecieran por completo. Nana utilizaba al máximo sus poderes para que el domo de hielo no se derritiera, pero le era muy difícil con la intensidad de calor, pero cuando la técnica termino, Nana deshizo el domo con cansancio, mientras Ino continuaba concentrando aire comprimido con sus palmas. Zen había observado la intensa llamarada con impresión, mientras seguía en su forma lobo.

— No está mal, son buenos por su propia cuenta… - en eso, el samurái lobo esquivo varias ráfagas de fuego azul lanzadas por Yugito que tenía una cola por fuera – debo admitir que me siento aliviado que hayas sobrevivido a la extracción, pero te recuperaste rápidamente

— Es una de las tantas habilidades de un Jinchuriki – Yugito dio un salto colocándose sobre un árbol – no deberías subestimarnos. Tu eres un sujeto muy extraño

— A diferencia de mis compañeros, mantengo un código de honor inquebrantable, algo que aprendí de Oziel. Pero también soy leal a los ideales de Sebas. Me sorprende lo rápido que se enteraron del peligro que corría su espía

— Esa sorpresa desaparecerá en unos momentos – Kiba apareció en su forma lobo junto a Akamaru – te hare trizas **¡Doble Colmillo de Lobo!**

Kiba y Akamaru se lanzaron sobre el sujeto, pero este solo intensifico el chakra en su cuerpo y con sus garras detuvo el ataque de Kiba con facilidad, para después lanzarlo hacia Yugito que lo esquivo fácilmente. En eso, otros lobos aparecieron sobre Akamaru para alejarlo de su compañero, mientras Kiba se levantaba un poco herido por el desvió de su técnica.

— Dime Kiba, tu que eres experto en la cría de Niken ninja, ¿Sabes la diferencia entre un lobo como tú y uno como yo?

— Ambos estamos especializados en luchar en diferentes territorios y de diferentes zonas – Kiba se ponía en guardia mientras Yugito analizaba las palabras de Zen – mi habilidad como rastreador y cazador me hace más eficaz en esta zona a diferencia de ti que está especializado en zonas más frías

— Solo te basas en la resistencia física, pero te equivocas – Zen cambio un poco su forma, despejando el pelo excesivo de su cuerpo, manteniendo solo unos rasgos más humanos a su forma lobo – no te has aclimatado a tu transformación por completo. Tu solo llegas al punto de inicio y de partida en tu transformación, sin siquiera mirar o utilizar el punto intermedio

— ¿El punto intermedio? – Yugito analizaba las palabras de Zen mientras miraba la transformación de Kiba – ya veo, entiendo su punto

— En esa forma, tienes la fuerza de un lobo y te aclimataste a esa forma, sin explorar al máximo tus transformaciones. Eso te hace débil y poco perceptivo a lo que te rodea

— ¡Te hare callar hablador! – Kiba se lanzó sobre su oponente con su forma de lobo completa - **¡Ataque cazador salvaje!**

— Que mal – Zen solo cerro los ojos mientras levantaba su mano, la cual empezó a vibrar con fuerza

— ¡Kiba, detente! – Yugito intento frenarlo, pero ya era tarde

— **¡Garra invernal: Impulso de golpe centrado!**

Cuando Kiba estuvo en frente de Zen, este solo lo golpeo con fuerza en el pecho, usando su puño cerrado. El golpe fue suficiente para lanzar lejos a Kiba, que se estrelló contra un gran árbol, pero quedo totalmente noqueado. Yugito vio a detalle la zona afectada y descubrió que el pecho de Kiba había sido congelado con un solo golpe, dejando su cuerpo inmovilizado. Akamaru se acercó a su amo para cuidarlo debido a su derrota. Yugito bajo a donde estaba Zen que se veía decepcionado.

— Tal vez en la próxima pueda ofrecerme una batalla que haga ver la fuerza de su juventud

— Por lo que veo, tu especialidad es la espada, pero con esa forma de lobo, eres capaz de aumentar y crear habilidades únicas gracias al poder de tu Fruta del Diablo

— Eres muy inteligente Yugito-san. Es verdad, que gracias a mi forma de lobo, puedo utilizar lo que está a mí alrededor para aumentar mis habilidades, como la humedad y el aire para crear golpes fríos. Ya que mi **Forma Hibrida** me permite hacer una mejor mezcla de mi chakra y mis habilidades como Lobo de las Nieves, fui capaz de crear hielo en mis garras para realizar ese ataque

— Kiba solo se concentró en fortalecer sus habilidades y técnicas hechas por su clan, pero nunca exploto al máximo sus habilidades como sus compañeros – Yugito vio como Kiba respiraba con cierta dificultad, pero no parecía correr peligro – en cambio tu si lo hiciste

— Es lo que pasa cuando te tomas las cosas en serio, pero si el mundo no parece estar en peligro, gracias a la intervención de tu prometido, esto no pasaría

— No puedes culparlo de esto, y no puedes decir que lo que ocurrió con Kiba pruebe tu punto – Yugito cambio sus iris mientras las garras en sus manos se extendían y su cuerpo se cubría de chakra azul llameante – probemos tu teoría con mis habilidades

— Entonces hagámoslo

Mientras la batalla continuaba, en otra zona del bosque, Kaede chocaba su katana contra Samehaeda, mientras Kisame se emocionaba por la batalla.

— Tienes talento, de eso no hay duda – Kisame se alejaba un poco con su arma en mano – pero al parecer solo te especializas en el uso del Kenjutsu con elemento viento. No has desarrollado al máximo tus habilidades

— No necesito depender del Ninjutsu para ganar mis peleas – Kaede alzo su katana con enojo – te probare que mis habilidades son las más poderosas **¡Estilo de Viento: Gran Ráfaga de Corte Divina!**

Kaede movió su arma con destreza, creado intensas ráfagas de viento que hacían retroceder a Kisame, pero todos los cortes no lograban darle. La chica dio un salto hacia el frente con un último tajo de viento, pero Kisame lo detuvo con facilidad gracias a su arma. Kaede retrocedió no queriendo renunciar.

— Tu habilidad con la espada es buena, pero careces de una estrategia en este ámbito de la batalla – Kisame solo se cruzó de brazos dejando a Samehaeda en su espalda - ¿Preparaste una estrategia para pelear conmigo?

— No la necesito, porque mi propio instinto me guía – la chica concentro más chakra en su arma, lo que llamo la atención de Kisame - **¡Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Agujas perforadoras de Viento!**

— **¡Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Cúpula de Agua!**

Kisame se encerró en una cúpula de agua que logro absorber el impacto del primer ataque de la chica, pero ella no se detuvo y sus ataques empezaron a ser más penetrantes, logrando casi a rozar la piel del espadachín. La chica lanzo un sinfín de estocadas, que obligaron a Kisame a salir de su zona segura, pero al romper la burbuja, Kaede se lanzó con una última estocada, pero Kisame rápidamente volvió a bloquear el ataque con ayuda de Samehaeda.

— No has logrado dañarme ni un poco Kisame, tal vez tu reputación no es tan grande como muchos afirmaban – Kaede se burla, sin notar que empezaba a jadear con cansancio – mejor ríndete de una vez

— Eres una chiquilla que no entiende bien lo que ocurre – Kisame aparto a la chica con fuerza mientras realizaba unas posiciones de manos rápidas – tal vez esto te haga entrar en razón, **¡Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Disparo Ascendente de Tiburón!**

Todo el suelo se vio cubierto de un manto de agua que confundió a la chica. Sin poder ver, esquivo ágilmente a un tiburón de agua que salió del agua con un gran salto y luego volvía a caer al agua. Kaede empezó a centrarse, pero después de ese tiburón, fueron apareciendo más y más que ella empezó por esquivar ágilmente, pero a medida que la técnica avanzaba, mas tiburones aparecían, y era más difícil para la chica esquivarlos, empezando a recibir golpes violentos por parte de los tiburones, hasta que uno finalmente cayó sobre ella, aplastándola con su cuerpo de agua. Cuando eso sucedió, el manto de agua desapareció y Kaede yacía de rodillas apoyándose con su arma, pero se encontraba muy cansada, lo cual le sorprendía y confundía.

— ¿Qué ocurre con mi fuerza? – la chica se encontraba preocupada al sentirse muy agotada – no eh recibido ninguna herida, pero no puedo moverme ni nada

— Aun no lo comprendes, ese es el problema – Kisame se acercó a la chica con enojo – no eres capaz de continuar, porque te has quedado sin chakra

— ¿De qué hablas? Mis técnicas no utilizan mucho chakra

— ¿Acaso estas consiente de con quién peleas? – Kisame alzo su espada, la cual ya estaba muy grande – quizás no puedas verla, pero estoy seguro que puedes sentir como mi Samehaeda ha crecido. ¿Sabes por qué?

— Tu arma se alimenta del chakra de sus víctimas, pero eso solo sucede cuando entra en contacto con su víctima, y en ningún momento eh recibido golpe alguno con tu espada

— Ciertamente, pero tú fuiste quien hizo contacto conmigo

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kaede reacciono con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo sucedido: todo había sido su error. Todas sus técnicas estaban llenas de chakra, y estas habían tenido contacto con Samehaeda. Todo este tiempo había estado entregando su energía de forma voluntaria, condenándose así misma a la derrota.

— Te haces llamar samurái, pero hasta un novato sabría que lo primero es estudiar el campo de batalla y a los oponentes que enfrentaras – Kisame guardo su espada al ver que la chica se ponía de rodillas totalmente resignada – aquellos que luchan conmigo para ganarme, saben que no deben atacarme con ningún Ninjutsu o cualquier técnica que involucre chakra que mi arma pueda absorber. Si te hubieras preparado bien, habrías peleado solo usando tu arma y tu propia fuera física sin ser muy dependiente del chakra, eso fue lo que te arruino

— … maldición – la chica golpeaba el suelo con ira al saber su error para después retirarse la banda de sus ojos - ¿Cómo pude cometer un error así? Se supone que debo ser mejor que cualquier usuario de Ninjutsu y fui yo quien se condenó, todo por impulso

— Si de verdad quieres pelear, no seas tan impulsiva, estoy seguro que alguien más te lo dijo.

Mientras Kisame empezaba a retirarse, Kaede recordó que Zen le había dado ese mismo consejo antes de separarse para su respectiva pelea, y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Pero lo peor de todo, es que debía admitir que de esta derrota había aprendido mucho, algo que detestaba y apreciaba. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un estruendo sacudió el bosque. Al alzar la vista, Kisame pudo apreciar a lo lejos una silueta brillante que parecía haber explotado. El espadachín solo pudo pensar en una cosa: "Deidara acababa de morir".

Momentos antes, en una zona muy apartada, Deidara se encontraba frente a Sasuke y Sakura que estaban listos para enfrentarse al Akatsuki.

— Según la información de Oscar-sensei, es el Akatsuki que se especializa en jutsus de clase explosivos – Sakura recordaba la información recibida antes – la moldea con las bocas en sus manos

— Pudo obtener esa información con verlo una sola vez, interesante – el Uchiha no despegaba la vista del enemigo – pero lo importante es que el chakra de rayo es su debilidad

— Se creen muy listos, pero no crean que se mofaran de mi – Deidara empezó a preparar figuritas de arcilla con molestia – no volveré a dejar que nadie más me humille

 **Flashback (Varios años atrás)**

Deidara regresaba a su hogar luego de haber cumplido una misión asignada por unos mercenarios, los cuales le habían pagado bien. En eso ve frente suyo a dos sujetos con capas de nubes rojas delante suyo. Uno de ellos era alto, de piel azul y con marcas de branquias en sus mejillas, con una enorme espada detrás suyo. A su lado estaba una chica que cubría su cabeza con un gorro de paja, pero se notaban algunas líneas purpuras en sus mejillas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso necesitan de mis servicios?

— No puedo creer que Pain nos pidió reclutar a este tipo – hablo la chica con molestia – es solo un niño

— Lo dice la enana que no alcanza el metro y medio en estos momentos… ¡Argh!

— ¡Cierra la boca Kisame! – la chica había pisado el pie del espadachín con molestia – como sea, eres Deidara, de Iwagakure. Venimos por ti

— Lo siento nena, pero no estoy interesado en una relación, así que esfúmate o lo hare yo mismo

— En primera, no estoy interesada en un sujeto que tiene una apariencia más femenina que la mía

— Eso sí que fue gracioso, porque es cierto – Kisame se burlaba de ambos, aunque Deidara se veía molesto – pero te acabas de insultar tu sola Kaneko

— Cállate cara de pez – la chica lo ignoro mientras se retiraba el gorro de paja – y segundo, nuestro líder solicito que te unieras a nuestra organización, Akatsuki

— No gracias, no me interesa formar parte de una organización como la suya, yo vivo de mi público y de mi arte

— ¿Arte dices? Lo que haces con tus explosiones solo es el show de un niño pequeño queriendo llamar la atención de quien le rodea

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Deidara vio con molestia a Kaneko por cómo se burlaba de su arte - ¡Te hare tragar tus palabras!

— Bien, pero si te gano – Kaneko saco un pergamino de entre sus cosas con una sonrisa maliciosa – te unirás sin protestar y me llamaras "sempai"

— Pero eres igual o incluso menor que él…

— Una palabra más y el siguiente que salga de mis pergaminos entrara por tu trasero – las palabras y la mirada fría de Kaneko, hicieron que Kisame tragara duro al igual que Deidara – entonces, ¿Aceptas?

— Te hare morder el polvo – alardeo Deidara preparando una de sus técnicas

Por desgracia para Deidara, después de unos minutos, se encontraba en el suelo con la garra de un dragón aplastar su pecho y sobre este se encontraba Kaneko burlándose, declarándose victoriosa de la batalla. Deidara vio que su control y despliegue de estrategia con sus dragones había sido espectacular, lo que podía llamar una verdadera obra de arte. Lástima que su admiración duro poco.

— Bien, yo gane – Kaneko retiro a su dragón y lo devolvió a su pergamino con fastidio para después lanzarle una capa de Akatsuki al rubio – aquí tienes tu capa, bienvenido, bla bla bla, no esperes fiesta de bienvenida. Ahora vámonos que tengo prisa

— Parece que a alguien ya le "bajo" – Kisame se burlaba con gracia, sin darse cuenta que Kaneko sacaba otro pergamino y se colocaba detrás suyo

— Te lo advertí sardina súper desarrollada

Deidara miraba crédulo la capa en sus manos mientras Kaneko perseguía a Kisame con rabia por insultarla. Pero Deidara se sentía frustrado, molesto y sobre todo, derrotado. Esa derrota lo motivo a crear mejores técnicas, las cuales fueran capaces de derrotar a los dragones de Kaneko y probar que su arte era el mejor de todos.

 **Flashback fin**

— Ahora, veamos lo que pueden hacer contra mí – Deidara revelo una miniatura de dragón de arcilla y la lanzo al cielo - **¡C2, Dragón!**

Un enorme dragón de arcilla apareció en el lugar y Deidara se elevó sobre este para levantarse en vuelo. Una vez elevado, Sasuke realizaba diferentes disparos de rayo tratando de neutralizar al dragón, pero todos sus ataques eran inútiles, pues la bestia se movía muy rápido.

— A ver qué les parece esto – Deidara hizo unas posiciones de manos y la cola del dragón se encogió un poco - **¡Misil C2, Katsu!**

El dragón lanzo un proyectil de arcilla similar en apariencia y lo lanzo sobre Sasuke. Pero Sakura apareció delante suyo con su **Room** y desvió el proyectil a otra zona, pero la explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para cubrió parte de la zona con polvo. Al despejarse, Deidara se veía sorprendido por la técnica de la chica, pero al parecer no había sido un fallo completo, pues la explosión logro desorientar a los dos jóvenes ninja.

— No está mal, pero esto no ha hecho más que comenzar – Deidara veía que los restos de su misión se dividían en pequeñas figuritas, las cuales se hundían en la tierra – esto solo acaba de empezar

— Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien? – el Uchiha se levantó junto a su novia – esos proyectiles son rápidos

— Para la velocidad con la que son lanzados, podrían ser letales – Sakura sacaba sus Tonfa-espadas con seriedad - ¿No puedes usar tu **Kirin**?

— Si el objetivo se mueve muy rápido y no logro darle en el blanco, podría ser un disparo fallido. Pero tengo una idea, solo hay que ver cuál es su alcance

— ¡Bien, es hora de continuar! – Deidara volvió a preparar un segundo proyectil al ver que su segunda trampa estaba lista - ¡Fuego!

Un segundo proyectil fue lanzado, pero esta vez, Sasuke salto al frente para cortarlo con su espada cargada de rayo. Pero cuando pretendía saltar, un brazo de arcilla blanco salió de la tierra y lo detuvo. Sakura vio que en el suelo aparecía otra figura de arcilla que estaba lista para explotar, junto con el proyectil.

— ¡Intente escapar de esto, **Katsu**! – en eso, una gran explosión lleno el campo por completo

Deidara observo que su técnica había surtido efecto. Pero cuando la nube de humo se despejo, no había rastro del algún cuerpo herido, algo imposible ya que la bomba era para matar, pero no para desintegrar los cuerpos. En eso, una sombra se alza sobre él y en eso ve caer a Sakura con sus armas listas para cortarlo, pero Deidara salta de su dragón y logra evitar el corte, aunque su dragón lo recibió, partiendo una de las alas del dragón, el cual empezó a caer. Deidara libero un búho de arcilla rápidamente para seguir en el aire, mientras observaba lo sucedido.

— ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí sin que me diera cuenta? – al ver como su dragón caía, noto que seguía activo, pero su ala estaba cortada, pero funcional – es esa técnica que comento Orochimaru antes. Esa chica…

— ¡Sasuke-kun! – Sakura descendió a una zona de entre los árboles, de la cual el Uchiha salía un poco lesionado por la explosión – gracias

— Tú fuiste quien hizo casi todo el trabajo – Sasuke sacó su arma que se veía dañada por la explosión – con tu **Room** me cambiaste de posición mientras yo lanzaba mi arma al cielo para que cambiaras de lugar con esta. Fue un buen truco, pero no sabía que podías expandir el Room tanto

— El límite que logre es de casi un kilómetro de diámetro. Pero requiere mucha de mi energía. Al menos ya nos deshicimos de esa mala copia de un dragón

— ¡¿Mala copia?! – Deidara reacción con ira mientras preparaba unas posiciones de manos – a ver qué les parece la explosión de mi dragón, **¡Katsu!**

El dragón empezó a hincharse un poco hasta que estaba por explotar. Sasuke se preparó para cubrirse junto a Sakura con el tórax de su **Susanoo** , pero la explosión los cubrió por completo. Deidara descendió un poco, seguro de que esta vez su explosión había surtido efecto. Pero al despejarse el polvo, vio una especie de domo hecho con raíces y enredaderas de tono rosa, el cual empezó a abrirse revelando a la parejita a salvo. Deidara no daba crédito a lo que vio, hasta que escucho un poderoso rugido provenir desde el bosque. Una enorme silueta apareció después, revelando a un dragón de alas con forma de pétalos rosas y un cuerpo similar a un gran tallo oscuro con espinas. Sobre el dragón se encontraba Hope con Bismuto a su lado.

— Este si es un dragón – Hope aterrizo al lado de los chicos con su dragón detrás suyo – valla, sin mí ya estarían hechos polvo. De nada

— Gracias Hope-chan – Sakura se levantó un poco cansada – así que este es…

— Mi dragón, si – Hope hizo una seña para que este inclinara su cabeza para que la chica lo acariciara – es el **Dragón de la Rosa Negra,** mi fiel compañero

— Nunca había visto uno así – Sakura se impresiono al verlo

— Esto no ha terminado – Sasuke vio como Deidara parecía moldear más arcilla con su boca y sus manos – está preparando algo peligroso

— No te equivocas – Deidara hablaba con la boca llena para después escupir de forma líquida la arcilla junto a la que tenía en sus manos – a ver que pueden hacer con mi **C4**

En eso aparecieron tres siluetas con la forma de Deidara, pero solo una de ellas empezó a crecer de forma descomunal, superando la altura del Dragón de Hope. La chica que ya conocía lo peligroso de la técnica, dio la señal a Bismuto para que las dos se fusionarán. Con un salto rápido a la chica, Bismuto se fusionó con ella, dándole una apariencia similar con sus cabellos de varios tonos y un poco más alta, además de que su piel se había tornado azul y en su pecho estaba la gema de Bismuto pero en un solo tono rosa.

— ¡Chicos, debemos alejarnos! – Hope empezó a escapar con Sakura y Sasuke detrás suyo mientras su dragón alzaba el vuelo – Sasuke, atento a la explosión

— ¡Entendido!

— De esta técnica no pueden escapar, **¡Karura, Katsu!**

La enorme silueta exploto, pero no parecía del tipo volátil. Pero Sasuke se sorprendió al descubrir con su Sharingan una nube de chakra que salía de esa explosión. En eso, detecto un aroma en el aire, seguido de como el dragón se interponía en el camino.

— Bien, ese dragón será el primero en morir por mi **C4** – Deidara se preparaba para activar su jutsu, pero en eso empezó a sentirse mareado - ¿Qué me ocurre?

— ¡Ahí va la bomba! – en eso, desde el cielo cayo Hope con sus manos convertidas en bolas de pinchos y destruyo de un golpe el transporte de Deidara

Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero Deidara no parecía del todo preocupado, ya que veía como en la profundidad del bosque, el dragón se desintegraba poco a poco gracias a su técnica. Pero en eso su cabeza empezó a dolerle.

— Después de esto, me conocerán como "Asesino de Dragones" – Deidara reía con malicia al pensar en la chica – ya quiero usar esta técnica en ella

— Lástima que fallaste – en eso, Deidara vio frente suyo a Hope, quien solo lo miraba con burla – mira bien amiguito

El Akatsuki se sorprendió al ver al dragón detrás de la chica totalmente intacto, pero también Sasuke y Sakura estaban a salvo.

— Imposible, los vi explotar – Deidara no daba crédito a lo que veía – no tiene sentido

— Hueles eso – la chica se acercó a su dragón, el cual agito sus alas, liberando un extraño polvo rosa – caíste en un Genjutsu de mi dragón. **Feromonas de la Rosa Negra**

— Es increíble, por poco creí que nos atraparían en la explosión – Sakura jadeaba con cansancio

— Fue bueno que aprendí esa técnica de Oziel-sensei – Sasuke señalo detrás suyo como había una especie de red hecha con relámpagos – **Jutsu Red Chidori**

— Creo que se te acabaron los trucos Deidara – Hope se burlaba mientras convertía su brazo en un tridente – ahora, será mejor que te rindas

— Lo que ustedes no saben, es que se confían mucho, **¡Katsu!**

En eso, los otros clones de **C4** que se habían ocultado saltaron desde el bosque, atrapando a Sakura y Hope, para después desintegrarse. El dragón furioso golpeo con su cola a Deidara para someterlo de nuevo a sus feromonas, pero ya era tarde, el Akatsuki ya había activado su técnica.

— ¡Maldición, me olvide de los clones! – Hope se separaba de Bismuto con enojo

— Esperen, puedo usar mi **Room** para intentar…

— ¡No hay tiempo! – la chica miro a Sasuke con enojo, pero con cierta malicia en su mente - ¡Rápido Sasuke, métele un **Chidorazo** a tu novia!

— Si pero…

— ¡Ya Sasuke, se hombre y hazlo! – la chica preparaba unos sellos mientras se concentraba - **¡Estilo de Diamante: Jutsu de Cuerpo de Diamante!**

Resignado, el Uchiha vio a su novia que parecía aceptar la idea y solo cerro los ojos con nervios. Sasuke no lo pensó más y con su **Chidori** en mano, electrocuto a su novia, la cual cayó desmayada por el dolor, pero al menos estaba a salvo. Sasuke se preparaba para hacerlo con Hope, pero la chica le detuvo con enojo.

— A mí no me harás esas mierdas – Hope solo se concentró mientras su cuerpo seguía cubierto de diamante – si me intentas tocar con tu **Chidori,** usare mis manos de Diamante y te hare una vasectomía rápida y muy dolorosa

— Bi-bien, ya entendí – Sasuke trago duro mientras cargaba a Sakura

— Además, solo esperare a que esto termine. Ni siquiera sus explosiones pueden con el diamante puro

— Pero conmigo si – en eso, Bismuto empezó a desintegrarse lentamente, como si fuera borrada – nos vemos Hope

— … Bismuto

Hope solo vio con tristeza como la forma de Bismuto se desintegraba por el jutsu al haber absorbido las mini bombas al estar fusionada con la chica, pero se alegró de ver que su gema seguía intacta gracias a su resistencia, así que la tomo y la guardo en una burbuja rosa. Unos minutos después, Deidara se levantaba con pesar satisfecho de haber logrado acabar con sus enemigos, pero estaban frente suyo, a salvo e intactos, probando que su técnica había fallado. Desesperado, solo pudo recurrir a su última técnica, así que desprendiéndose de su camisa, demostró que llevaba una boca más en su pecho, en la zona del corazón. Abrió la parte sellada y empezó a introducir una gran cantidad de arcilla. En eso, varios fragmentos de diamantes y **Chidori Senbo** se clavaron en sus brazos y pecho, causándole un gran dolor.

— Lo que sea que planees, se terminó – Sasuke cargaba a Sakura en sus brazos jadeando con cansancio mientras Hope estaba a su lado – te vencimos

— Que arrogantes son todos ustedes, pero llegan tarde – Deidara levanto la vista, revelando que su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer – solo me queda un último recurso, con el cual poder vencerlos

— No si te neutralizo antes… - Hope se preparaba para matarlo, pero sus piernas le fallaron y se detuvo – oh no, estoy en mi limite

— Regresa a tu forma normal – Sasuke intento ayudarle, pero la chica seguía manteniendo su transformación

— La técnica de Deidara no ah desaparecido por completo de mi cuerpo, demonios – la chica miraba su brazo derecho, el cual empezaba a dolerle – solo un poco mas

— Que lastima, aunque este se consideraría un fracaso rotundo para mí, matarlos a ustedes será satisfactorio para mi – Deidara se burlaba mientras ya faltaba poco para que su cuerpo desapareciera por completo

— ¡Ve por Shisui, Peridot y los demás, sácalos de aquí! – Hope le ordeno a su dragón, el cual obedeció rápidamente - ¡Sasuke, salgamos de aquí!

— ¡No podrán escapar! – Deidara desapareció por completo, quedando el rostro de su arte en donde estaba su pecho – mi arte… mi arte… **¡Es una Explosión, Katsu!**

La chica miro por última vez a Deidara y con pesar concentro una gran cantidad de chakra y levanto sus brazos con dolor. En eso, un gran destello blanco cubrió el lugar y la explosión empezó a cubrir el bosque con su brillo. En eso, rápidamente en el cielo se veía al Dragón de la Rosa Negra alzando el vuelo para alejarse del radio de la explosión, con Shisui, Peridot y los Uchihas rescatados, aunque el Uchiha estaba preocupado por sus compañeros y Hope, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaban bien. Muy lejos de ahí, Javier se detenía un momento al sentir una perturbación, con respecto a sus compañeros.

— Parece que Hope acaba de perder mucho chakra, me pregunto porque…

— ¡Oye, no te distraigas! – en eso, Daniel apareció desde el cielo con su arma en alto para atacar a Javier

En la Aldea de la Lluvia, Javier seguía su pelea contra Daniel, el cual no le permitía llegar a donde luchaba Jiraiya. El caballero de Konoha podía sentir como el chakra de sus compañeros se elevaba y disminuía en momentos, pero su concentración volvió al Sanín de los Sapos, al sentir que después de haber incrementado de forma drástica su chakra gracias al **Modo Sabio,** ahora había bajado moderadamente. Sabía que Jiraiya era igual o más fuerte que en la línea de tiempo original, pero aun así, era una batalla en la cual se encontraba en desventaja, ya que este no había permitido los consejos de Oziel y sus compañeros, deseando respetar su destino, ya sea bueno o malo.

— Calculo unos minutos antes de que llegue el final de Jiraiya – hablo Dan con seriedad – así que, mejor concéntrate en luchar contra mí, porque tú y yo sabemos que no podrás llegar a tiempo para rescatarlo

— Eso es lo que tú crees – Javier apretó con fuerza el agarre de su arma para después lanzarla contra Dan, pero este esquivo el arma con cierta dificultad – por lo que me di cuenta en la pelea anterior, tienes una gran fuerza física, pero tu dominio con las armas aún es muy pobre

— Tal vez sea así, pero la fuerza que poseo es más que suficiente para dominarlas

— Dependes mucho de eso, por eso tengo la seguridad que puedo ganarte sin usar mi arma – Javier se retiró las gafas mientras activaba su Rinnegan – ahora vamos a ver de que eres capaz

— Bien, es tu funeral – Dan guardo sus armas con burla – estuve esperando mucho un momento así

Sin esperar más, Dan se lanzó sobre Javier, el cual logro bloquear el puñetazo con su brazo con ayuda del **Haki** , pero la fuerza de este fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder. Continuando con su ataque, Dan empezó una combinación de ataques entre puños y patadas, los cuales Javier podía detectar fácilmente gracias a su Dojutsu, pero no contaba con que la fuerza de Dan era la suficiente para traspasar poco a poco la **Armadura de Haki**. En eso, Javier empezó a devolver los ataques poco a poco, recuperando terreno de la pelea, pero sus golpes no parecían afectar mucho a su rival, a pesar de que estaba usando una fuerza considerable.

— Admito que tienes mucha habilidad y buenos reflejos, pero no creo que puedas resistir mucho tiempo más mis ataques – Daniel empezó a concentrar mucha más fuerza en sus piernas y brazos – ahora sí, que todo sea destruido con mis puños

Daniel de pronto planto un puñetazo en el estómago de Javier, el cual alcanzo a protegerse con **Haki** , pero el impacto fue muy fuerte para resistirlo, aunque Javier aprovecho el momento y le planto un codazo en la espalda que molesto a Daniel. Luego de su puñetazo, Dan tomo a Javier de la cintura y le hizo una llave Suplex con tanta fuerza que logro hundirlo en el suelo y destruirlo por completo. Javier sintió que algunos de sus huesos se dañaron con ese impacto, pero no queriendo darle ventaja, activo su **Susanoo** de tono blanco **,** usando los brazos esqueléticos para golpear a Dan y lanzarlo lejos.

— Entonces, ¿Conoces la llave? – Javier se levantó con pesar mientras se aseguraba que su **Susanoo** se armara por lo menos hasta el tejido muscular – veo que eres muy bueno para este tipo de peleas

— Y tú eres solo arrogancia – Dan se recuperaba poco a poco – sabes, te conozco. Eres conocido por tus historias. Me sorprende que tú dejes que Oziel te dirija y te controle…

— Déjame detenerte en este momento con tu discurso de Villano edición fraude – Javier se cubría por completo con su **Susanoo** mientras limpiaba sus gafas con tranquilidad – en ningún momento Oziel se declaró nuestro líder. De hecho, él nunca quiso tomar ese puesto. Después de todo él nos buscó, no nosotros a él. Otro en su lugar se hubiera quedado con esta oportunidad para sí solo

— Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué nosotros no fuimos elegidos? – Dan apretaba sus puños con enojo - ¿Por qué ustedes fueron los afortunados en venir a este mundo?

— Pregúntate lo mismo, ahora que estas aquí – las palabras de Javier hicieron reaccionar al sujeto – ahora que tienes la oportunidad, en lugar de destruir todo lo que el construyo, deberías ayudarle o al menos hacer tu vida en este mundo. ¿O acaso temes desafiar a Sebas…?

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Daniel, el cual lanzo un poderoso puñetazo, el cual fue capaz de destruir el **Susanoo** de Javier y un puñetazo en su rostro, lo que termino lanzándolo lejos. Daniel jadeaba con ira mientras sostenía su brazo derecho con dolor, pues destruir la poderosa defensa había sido un esfuerzo que no considero nunca. Pero al ver que había derrotado a su enemigo, se dio por satisfecho. En eso, una gran llamarada violeta bloqueo su paso, para después hacerse presentes Hydranoid y Hermos, los cuales se veían listos para luchar.

— Ya veo, todo fue una distracción para que tus dragones se recuperaran, que mal que te derrote antes – Dan saco su **Ascalon** y miro a los dragones con malicia – tu plan fracaso, al igual que tus ideales. Así que acabare con esto de una vez…

— ¿Quién decidió eso?

En eso, un poderoso relámpago atravesó la zona, dejando a Dan muy sorprendido. Al mirar detrás de él vio que Javier salía del cráter en donde había quedado, con su arma llena de chakra de rayo, el cual llenaba toda la zona por completo. Dan por primera vez se puso nervioso al sentir toda esa fuerza.

— ¿Dices que me derrotaste? ¿Quién lo decidió? – Javier caminaba lentamente mientras su arma seguía desprendiendo relámpagos con cada paso - ¿Dices que mis ideales están equivocados? ¿Y quién lo decidió?

— Lanzo su arma para que sus dragones le otorgaran fuerza y chakra – Dan levantaba su **Ascalon** con la esperanza de absorber el chakra, pero sabía que sería inútil – maldito…

— No necesito ser el líder de alguien, para saber que soy el único que decide lo que está bien **¡Estilo de Rayo: Sutomubureka!**

Javier dio un gran salto y cayó sobre Daniel con su arma para golpearlo con fuerza, pero este se cubrió con su espada y brazos, creando una gran onda de choque que destruyo toda la zona. Los dragones vieron que el golpe había sido suficiente para agrietar por completo a **Ascalon** , mientras Daniel estaba de rodillas, totalmente neutralizado y herido, mientras Javier se levantaba con pesar mientras Hydranoid le daba de su chakra para entrar al **Nivel 3 del Modo Sabio.**

— **Ahora quiero ver que te recuperes de esa infeliz** – Javier solo libero sus alas dragón de chakra y alzo el vuelo con velocidad para rescatar a Jiraiya

— … maldito – Daniel solo respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero era inútil – perdí… otra vez…

En otra zona, Jiraiya se encontraba rodeado por los Caminos del Dolor de Pain, mientras intentaba levantarse y continuar. Había logrado resistir la batalla, pero su brazo derecho había sido amputado y ya no podía concentrar más chakra, aunque había logrado neutralizar a dos de los Caminos del dolor. El que tenía la apariencia de Yahiko se preparaba para lanzar varias estacas, listo para matar a su antiguo maestro, pero cuando estas fueron lanzadas, un escudo cubrió a Jiraiya, formado por unas alas de Dragón. Jiraiya vio con alivio que se trataba de Javier, el cual a pesar de estar en su forma más poderosa, estaba muy agotado y herido por los golpes de Daniel. Pain no quiso darle oportunidad y lanzo una gran cantidad de estacas, las cuales atravesaron el cuerpo de Javier en sus piernas y brazos, haciendo que se viera incapacitado. Cuando estaban listos para dar el golpe de gracia, Javier alzo la vista, revelando su Rinnegan.

— **Debiste… apuntar a la cabeza**

Sin dar otra oportunidad, Javier uso el **Kamui** y se llevó a Jiraiya junto a sus dragones, desapareciendo en el acto, cosa que enfureció a Pain, sus enemigos habían escapado y uno de ellos poseía los mismos ojos que él. Regresando a la guarida de Orochimaru, Oscar seguía atrapado en la **Crisálida de Veneno** , incapaz de moverse o luchar para escapar mientras la Princesa Luna intentaba liberarlo y la Princesa Celestia disparaba sus lanzas sobre Jishin para que no se acercara a las chicas que seguían luchando contra Shizuka y el Basilisco.

— Es inútil, esta cosa es muy resistente – Luna se desesperaba al fallar constantemente – se me agota la energía

— Yo también estoy igual, pero no me lo puedo creer – Celestia jadeaba con cansancio al ver sus manos con enojo – se supone que en Equestria nuestra magia es ilimitada, pero aquí…

— Es por… su forma humana – hablo Oscar con cansancio – sucedió lo mismo… al ir a Equestria

— Es la limitante de los humanos, no son capaces de expulsar su poder libremente como nosotras

— Tiene que haber una forma de liberar nuestra magia, pero me siento tan incapaz – Celestia se ponía nerviosa ante la situación - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— Tengo una idea, pero es arriesgada – Luna se acercó a su hermana con seriedad – debemos retirar los limites, liberar nuestra oscuridad y luchar por mantener en control

— ¿Hablas, de llamar a Nightmare Moon y… Day Breaker? – Celestia se puso nerviosa ante esa idea

— ¡Esperen… no lo hagan! – Oscar se puso nervioso al escuchar esa idea

— No tenemos elección – Luna poso sus manos sobre el rostro de su hermana con una sonrisa – recuerda, prometimos dar lo mejor por los nuestros, y eso incluye a los amigos del Alicornio Legendario

— Sí, es verdad – Celestia poso su mano sobre el pecho de su hermana, mientras ella hacia lo mismo – haremos lo que sea necesario

— ¡No lo hagan!

Las palabras de Oscar fueron inútiles ya que ambas princesas empezaron a liberar sus propias energías. En un parpadeo, Celestia cambio su cabellera a una rojiza llameante mientras que Luna adquirió una armadura más sofisticada, mientras un par de alas sobresalían en sus espaldas.

— Bien hermana, vamos a borrar a todo aquel que nos humillo – hablo Nightmare con malicia

— ¿Borrar? ¡Los exterminaremos al grado de que no quedara nada de su presencia…!

— Lo siento chicas…

Con mucha sorpresa, las princesas sintieron que su energía era drenada rápidamente por Oscar, que usando todo lo que le quedaba de energía, destruyo su prisión venenosa y se acercó a las princesas antes de que se salieran de control. Las dos princesas volvieron a la normalidad, y se desmayaron, mientras Oscar era absorbido por sus energías oscuras. En eso, libero una gran explosión de energía, que hizo que todos en la caverna observaran hacia arriba. Jishin sonrió con malicia al ver que se habían liberado de su trampa, aunque estaba en ansias de continuar con la batalla. Cuando el poder de Oscar se normalizo, se mostró ahora con sus ropas oscurecidas y un par de alas de pegaso oscuras. Usaba unos brazaletes, rodilleras y un pequeño peto metálico, pero todos eran oscuros, cubiertos de llamas oscuras. El caballero descendió a la caverna, mientras las chicas veían muy sorprendidas lo que le ocurrió, aunque Anko parecía la más preocupada.

— Quién lo diría, te transformaste en algo mucho más patético – Jishin sacó su arma mientras cubría de nuevo su cuerpo con veneno – pero bueno, esta vez me asegurare de llenarte por completo de veneno. Y luego iré tras ellas

— **Eso es lo que tú crees** – Oscar abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban totalmente oscuros – **voy a tomar todo el veneno de tu cuerpo…**

 **Y luego te aniquilare por completo con mis poderes, para siempre…**

 **Continuara…**


	16. Tres misiones, un objetivo Parte 3

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Capítulo 9: "Tres misiones, un objetivo Parte 3: El Juramento del Dragón Oscuro"**

Jishin miraba con emoción la nueva transformación de Oscar. Después de todo no podía ocultar ese gusto por las peleas. Así que decidió dar inicio levantando a dos grandes **Hydras Venenosas** detrás de Oscar, para que lo cubrieran por completo. Esta acción asusto a Anko y Tayuya al ver que el caballero no había hecho esfuerzo por cubrirse. Cuando el veneno se disipo, Oscar seguía de pie sin ningún tipo de efecto en su cuerpo.

— Hacerte el rudo no te salvara de mi veneno, una variante aun mas toxica, casi al nivel radiactivo – el cuerpo venenoso de Jishin se volvía de un tono verde brillante – en pocos segundos caerás por la falta de fuerza

— **Yo no veo que nada me pase** – Oscar miraba sus manos para sonreír con malicia – **de hecho, me siento de maravilla**

— Entonces, veamos que te parece esto

Jishin lanzo mas de su veneno directamente hacia Oscar, pero este creo una barrera oscura que parecía absorber parte del veneno, el cual se impregnaba a su piel. Cuando el veneno se termino, Jishin se preparaba para atacar con su arma, pero Oscar se lanzo sobre el golpeando su estomago con fuerza y haciendo uso del **Haki,** lastimando al renegado con gravedad.

— Bien, si vamos a ponernos rudos – Jishin volvió a cambiar su cuerpo, estas ves soltando vapores venenosos por todo el lugar – tus poderes podrán protegerte de mis venenos, pero a ellas no…

— **¡Miserable!** – en eso, Oscar levanta con ira sus brazos los cuales liberan energía oscura - **¡Prisión Oscura!**

Jishin ve que empieza a ser rodeado por varios lazos oscuros que logran atrapar su cuerpo venenoso y después un domo oscuro lo cubre por completo, abarcando solo su altura y volumen.

— ¡Buen intento, pero esto no te servirá! – Jishin empieza a convertir su cuerpo en veneno para expandirse - ¡Esta cosa no me atrapara por siempre!

— **Solo será en lo que te elimino –** los ojos de Oscar se volvieron rojos llameantes mientras sus manos brillaban de blanco - **¡Juicio del Arcoíris!**

En eso, varias lanzas hechas de luz salieron disparadas hacia el domo y lo atravesaron por completo. El grito de dolor de Jishin retumbo en la caverna, el cual había sido herido por completo.

— ¡Jishin! – Shizuka se acerco al domo, el cual se desintegro en un parpadeo junto con las lanzas – Oh kami…

— Maldición… - Jishin había sido atravesado en sus brazos, piernas y torso, haciendo que sangrara por completo por la gravedad de las heridas – eres un maldito… te sobrepasaste

— **¿Dónde esta la confianza que desbordabas hace un momento? –** Oscar cargaba otra lanza en sus manos – **Seré como tú y lo hare rápido y sin dolor**

— Bien, adelante mátame, ya me canse de esta mierda…

— ¡No lo hagas! – Shizuka se interpuso en el camino de Oscar con preocupación – nos rendimos, ya no lo lastimes

— No me… protejas – Jishin se ponía de pie con dolor tratando de apartar a la chica – no te pedí… que hicieras esto…

— ¡Deja de hacerte el valiente tonto! – Shizuka lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos – solo… quiero protegerte ante…

— **Bien por mí** – Oscar estaba en frente de la chica con su arma en mano – **Dos pájaros de un tiro…**

— ¡No Oscar, detente! – Anko se interpuso en el camino del caballero con preocupación – tú no eres así, detente

— **Esto es lo que quiero. Me encargare de este problema de una buena vez**

— Tú no eres así Oni-chan – Tayuya se acercó también con preocupación – una vez me dijiste, que un ninja puede matar con facilidad a su enemigo, pero es mejor saber que ganaste sin perder el control, gracias a tu madurez

— Tu eres mucho mejor que eso, mucho mejor que él – Anko beso la mejilla de Oscar con preocupación – nos salvaste a las dos y eso fue suficiente para ganarte nuestro cariño

— **Anko, Tayuya –** Oscar tomo la mano de su novia para pasarla con delicadeza por su rostro mientras se tranquilizaba – **Gracias**

Oscar disminuyo su poder y su apariencia regreso a la normalidad, pero aún conservaba sus rasgos como Alicornio, alcanzando la verdadera forma del **Nivel Beta.** Una vez que se tranquilizó, Anko y Tayuya lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras el caballero les devolvía el gesto.

— Que cliché tan típico – Jishin era levantado por Shizuka con dolor – bien, tu ganaste esta. Pero te garantizo que no volverá a suceder

— **Yo te garantizo que la próxima vez no me detendré de exterminarte si pones la vida de mis chicas o mis amigos en peligro. Te lo prometo**

— Odio los clichés de este tipo

Jishin trono sus dedos haciendo que su Basilisco los cubriera a él y a Shizuka para después desaparecer en una explosión de humo. Una vez que se fueron, Oscar junto a las chicas se dirigió a buscar a Orochimaru para terminar con su misión. Mientras que cerca de la zona, Sasori detenía los ataques de Guren que no paraba de dispararle diamantes sin tregua alguna. Hageshi observaba todo con detalle mientras sentía como sus fuerzas se recuperaban, deseaba ayudar a quien le rescato.

— Nunca podrás pararme con tus marionetas, demostrare que soy útil para Lord Orochimaru – Guren levanto su mano lista para disparar, pero se le estaba acabando el chakra y le quedaba poca fuerza

— ¿Eso es suficiente para ti? – Sasori desplego a sus tres marionetas que le protegían de cualquier ataque - ¿Eso es lo que quieres realmente? No ganaras nada si no tienes más ambiciones en tu vida

— ¡Esto es lo que me complementa! – Guren no espero más y realizo un gran disparo de varios diamantes con furia

— **¡Barrera de Chakra!** – en eso, las tres marionetas alzaron una defensa contra el ataque de la mujer usando sus brazos para crear un escudo – te demostrare tu error, **¡Danza aérea del Rayo!**

Sasori manipulo a su marioneta **Arashi** para que se moviera alrededor de Guren con velocidad, mientras **Midori** se alzaba sobre ella liberando una gran ráfaga de viento. Al estar totalmente inmóvil, empezó a sentir una gran descarga que paralizaba su cuerpo, debido a la marioneta amarilla que soltaba descargas que se extendían a causa del tifón que la rodeaba. Una vez neutralizada, Guren cayó de rodillas totalmente cansada sin poder hacer nada más.

— Falle, soy un fracaso – Guren empezó a llorar con amargura mientras miraba en sus manos un trozo de diamante rosa – no tiene caso. Si no puedo serle útil, no tiene caso que yo…

— Corta ya con eso – Sasori se acercó a la chica para arrebatarle el diamante – quitarte la vida solo es un escape cobarde de la realidad

— Odio esta realidad, no tengo nada en el mundo ni a nadie esperándome. Estoy sola y no soy útil para nadie, ni a Lord Orochimaru, a nadie

— ¿Y has pensado en ser útil para ti misma? – Sasori tomo la mano de Guren para que se levantara – antes yo te hubiera matado y tomado tu cuerpo para hacer una marioneta contigo. Pero ya no soy esa persona. Ahora piensa en que puedes hacer, no le debes nada a Orochimaru, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras

— Pero, no sé qué hacer con mi vida. Todo lo que eh aprendido es obedecer y hacer lo que otros me piden

— Ya es hora de que dejes de escuchar las voces de otros y escuches la voz que de verdad importa, la tuya. Yo también empecé a escuchar mis propias ideas y pensamientos. Te mereces algo mejor aquí y eso lo decides tu

— ¿Lo decido yo…?

Antes de poder decir algo más, varias bombas de humo violeta cubrieron a Sasori y Guren. Ambos se apartaron pero al salir de la nube, todo su cuerpo se paralizo. Kuzunoha se acercó a Sasori y descubrió que había sido envenenado. Al ver hacia la nube, vieron a Kabuto salir de ella con tranquilidad mientras desprendía una gran cantidad de chakra de sus brazos.

— Que palabras tan conmovedoras, pero totalmente inútiles – antes de que Kuzunoha pudiera reaccionar, todo el lugar se vio lleno de gas venenoso – no se molesten, este veneno es de acción rápida, lo suficientemente fuerte como para paralizar su red de chakra y sus músculos con facilidad

— Sigues siendo una rata escurridiza y traicionera Kabuto – Sasori tomo a la kitsune en sus brazos que empezaba a ser afectada – siempre has jugado sucio en tu vida

— La vida es como uno la elige tomar – Kabuto ajusto sus gafas mientras alzaba su brazo lleno de veneno – y yo elijo tomar tu vida junto a la de esta inútil, ¡Ahora mueran, **Aguja Venenosa!**

— **¡Black Hole!**

Cuando Kabuto estaba por clavar su ataque en el pecho de Sasori, un vórtice oscuro apareció frente suyo y bloqueo el ataque. Frente a él estaba Hageshi con su mano totalmente oscurecida, la cual había detenido la técnica de Kabuto, sin ningún tipo de problema.

— ¡No tocaras a Sasori-kun, mucho menos dejare que lo lastimes! – la oscuridad en la mano de Hageshi empezó a crecer para absorber el chakra de la técnica de Kabuto y luego lanzarlo lejos con fuerza

— Demonios… - Kabuto se levantaba con dolor mientras miraba su cuerpo – ese poder, anulo mi técnica y mi chakra

— ¡Lánzalo lejos Yuugure! – Sasori llamo al dragón el cual salió de la cueva con velocidad

El dragón cargo un **Disparo de Plasma** y lo lanzo sobre Kabuto, el cual se cubrió con algunas serpientes, pero fue disparado lejos totalmente derrotado. Una vez pasado lo peor, Sasori se administraba un antídoto universal creado por Javier que lo ayudaría a estar bien hasta regresar a Konoha, luego procedió a darle otro antídoto a Guren.

— Muchas gracias Hageshi-san, me ayudaste

— No, tú me ayudaste a mí, te debo la vida y mi nuevo sendero – Hageshi hizo una reverencia al pelirrojo que se sorprendió – estoy dispuesto a seguirte a partir de ahora

— Solo seamos compañeros – Sasori le extendió su mano para estrecharla con amabilidad

— Kuzunoha pregunta que pasara con ella – la kitsune recuperada miraba a Guren con sospecha – Kuzunoha te vigilara

— No será necesario – el pelirrojo se acercó a Guren para ofrecerle su banda de Konoha – con esto podrás ser parte de Konoha hasta que encuentres tu nuevo camino. ¿Qué decides?

— Yo… solo quiero encontrarme a mí misma. Pero no sé qué hacer por el resto de mi vida y ya no soy tan joven…

— Eso no importa, además, yo no veo que eso sea un problema, para mi te ves bien

— ¡¿De verdad?! – Guren se ruborizo al escuchar esas palabras

Pero antes de poder reaccionar de nuevo, un gran estruendo sacudió el lugar, seguido de una explosión. Al ver a lo lejos, vieron varias serpientes blancas gigantes salir desde la tierra y sobre ella sobresalía el cuerpo de Orochimaru que parecía estar fusionado con las serpientes. El grupo de Sasori empezó a moverse a esa posición para ayudar con lo posible. Mientras que en el lugar, Yamato intentaba aprisionar a las serpientes blancas con ayuda de Karin y Sai, pero estas eran muy fuertes. En eso, Orochimaru manda a una de ellas para aplastarlos, pero un cuerpo **Doki** detiene su ataque y otro mas pone a salvo al equipo ninja. Orochimaru ve que en el cielo alguien se hace ver, resultando ser Oscar, quien desplegaba sus alas y su arma, listo para la lucha.

— **¡Esto termina aquí Orochimaru! –** Oscar empezó a desbordar una gran cantidad de chakra mientras su **Rinnegan** empezaba a hacerse visible

— **¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN VENCERME A MÍ!** **¡YO SOY INMORTAL E INVENCIBLE!**

— **Eso es lo que tu crees**

Oscar se lanzo contra Orochimaru y corto las cabezas de sus serpientes, dejándolo solo a él. Pero cuando el caballero se lanzo contra su enemigo para un corte final, una de las cabezas de serpiente se levanto y devoro a Oscar sin piedad para ser engullido fácilmente. Cuando Orochimaru estaba por acercarse a terminar la pelea, sintió que su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió y de nuevo se vio en la escena antes de que sus cabezas fueran mutiladas.

— **¿QUÉ OCURRIO? YO ESTABA…**

— **Has caído en mi trampa Orochimaru –** Oscar se elevó a la altura de Orochimaru revelando su Rinnegan – **Estas atrapado en el poder del Izanami, la técnica que juzgara tus acciones y te mantendrá atrapado aquí para siempre**

— **NO, ESA TECNICA –** Orochimaru vio a su alrededor y no había nadie más que Oscar frente suyo - **¡MIENTES! ¡YO NO PUEDO CAER VICTIMA DE UNA TECNICA ASI!**

— **Has perdido, y tu alma vagara en este espacio por la eternidad hasta que aceptes tus errores**

— **¡NO, NUNCA!**

Por desgracia para Orochimaru, todo intento que hacía por escapar de la técnica, terminaba igual, siendo encarado por Oscar mientras la pelea se volvía eterna por siempre. Mientras que en el mundo exterior, Orochimaru se encontraba inmóvil y con la vista perdida mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. Una vez que este se quedo quieto, Oscar se acercó con su equipo ninja a su lado.

— **No perdamos tiempo Karin** – el caballero se acercó al Sanín mientras la pelirroja sacaba sus cadenas

— Claro Oscar Sensei – la chica clavo tres cadenas en el pecho de Orochimaru mientras Oscar activaba su Rinnegan y algunos sellos de mano con el poder de la Princesa Luna

— **¡Sentencia de la Noche: Extracción de la Impureza! –** Oscar lleno las cadenas de Karin con su poder y empezó a jalarlas

Poco a poco, una parte del alma de Orochimaru empezó a extraerse y de esta salió una silueta oscura que desbordaba maldad. Una vez que la silueta salió por completo, las manos de Oscar se tornaron de un brillo blanco y luego tomaron la extraña silueta de alma y la borraron por completo. Una vez hecho eso, Oscar empezó a jadear con cansancio, mientras el chakra en su cuerpo empezaba a fluir con menor intensidad.

— Será mejor que descanses – Anko se acercó al caballero pero este solo le sonrió

— **Descuida, ya casi termino**

Unos minutos después, varios pergaminos estaban debajo del cuerpo de Orochimaru que seguía en trance, mientras Yamato, Karin y Oscar realizaban un conjunto de sellos con un poco de sangre en sus dedos.

— **¡Sello de cuerpo completo: Prisión Remolino!** – los tres colocaron sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Orochimaru el cual desapareció junto con los pergaminos, hasta que quedo uno que fue sellado con una marca de sangre al frente con forma de remolino **– se acabó al fin**

— Oscar-kun/Onichan – Tayuya y Anko se acercaron al caballero que volvió a su apariencia normal - ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si, fue muy difícil mantener esta transformación por mucho tiempo – Oscar miro al resto de su equipo que se veía agotado – perdonen la tardanza, tuve un pequeño inconveniente

— Lo bueno es que llegaste a tiempo – hablo Yamato con tranquilidad – y no hubo ninguna baja en nuestro equipo

— Opino que nos ganamos una buena recompensa por todo esto – hablo Karin con un suspiro – Orochimaru sí que nos la puso difícil con sus intentos para matarnos o neutralizarnos

— ¡Oigan! – en eso llego Sasori con sus acompañantes - ¿Se encuentran todos bien?

— Si Pinochito, estamos bien y veo que tú también saliste ganando – rio Oscar con tranquilidad

— No te permito llamarme así, solo mi madre puede hacerlo – Sasori solo lo vio con seriedad mientras miraba a sus nuevos compañeros – y si, ellos vienen conmigo

— Ahora que estamos todos, opino que volvamos a Konoha lo antes posible, pero antes – Oscar solo se tiró al piso con cansancio – denme solo 5 minutos para recuperar el aliento y nos iremos

Sin dejarlo descansar a gusto, Yamato lo cargo mientras Anko viajaba a su lado para vigilar a su novio, mientras el resto del equipo los seguía, ya con las Princesas Poni detrás suyo. Alejado de la zona, Jishin y Shizuka habían presenciado todo para después retirarse con su derrota. Regresando al bosque donde el escuadrón de rescate se encontraba peleando, todos se habían sorprendido por la explosión que había sacudido el lugar, pero Ino y Kanna habían aprovechado esa distracción para preparar su ataque final.

— Al parecer Deidara si se encontró con Sasuke y se tuvo que sacrificar para derrotarlo – Zen miraba como el brillo de la explosión desaparecía poco a poco – lástima que fallo, aun siento el chakra del Uchiha, pero muy bajo

— No deberías darle importancia, después de todo son muy poderosos – Yugito estaba frente con su manto de chakra – terminaremos esta batalla

— Me parece bien, aunque quiero ver que logra el resto con mis lobos

Zen se lanzó sobre Yugito con sus garras congeladas, pero la Jinchuriki podía repeler todas sus técnicas con facilidad, mientras que en el bosque a su lado, los lobos se preparaban para otro ataque mientras Nana los detenía con su hielo.

— ¡Estoy lista! – grito Ino mientras contenía en sus manos una pequeña esfera de aire comprimido – necesito que los neutralicen

— Yo me encargo – Kanna concentro una gran fuente de poder en sus manos mientras las colocaba en el suelo - ¡Todos salten!

Shikamaru y Chouji ayudaron a Ino que se concentraba en su técnica, mientras el resto se alejaba del suelo a gran velocidad. Los lobos estaban por atacar, pero ya era muy tarde.

— **¡Estilo de Rayo: Jutsu Campo de Rayo Dragón!** – todo el suelo se llenó de relámpagos violetas que se esparcieron por todo el lugar

Todos los lobos fueron electrocutados por la técnica, haciendo que algunos desaparecieran en una nube de humo, y otros cayeran al suelo heridos. Pero no había terminado porque Ino se alzó sobre ellos liberando sus manos.

— ¡Tomen esto, **Impacto Floreciente!**

De las manos de Ino salió una pequeña esfera de aire con forma de flor que choco en el suelo, justo en medio del campo donde estaban los lobos. Al chocar con el suelo, la pequeña esfera estallo, liberando una impresionante explosión de aire, similar al Rasengan de Naruto, pero este tenía la forma de una flor. El diámetro de la explosión fue de al menos 100 metros, lo que abarco toda la zona de la pelea. Al terminar, solo quedo un gran cráter con la forma de una flor de 6 pétalos y en el suelo estaban un par de lobos junto a Tara y Hanna, que estaban inconscientes. Zen miro con sorpresa el resultado de la batalla, pero su pequeño descuido fue aprovechado por Yugito que le lanzo una gran ráfaga de fuego azul, lo que le hizo retroceder.

— Muy bien, eso no me lo esperaba – Zen miraba como Ino se encontraba cansada mientras el resto del equipo le resguardaba – esa técnica es similar a la de Naruto, pero tarda más y es más letal, lástima que el usuario solo la puede hacer una vez si esta solo

— No deberías distraerte, aun no terminamos – Yugito seguía frente suyo lista para pelear

— No hace falta – Zen chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que sus lobas desaparecieran en una nube de humo, para después volver a su forma humana – yo solo era una distracción, algo me dice que la pelea ya termino, al igual que aquí. No tiene caso que siga peleando o me veré en la necesidad de ponerme serio y ahí si podría lastimar a alguien

— ¡No escaparas de nosotros! – Naruto y Fuu se acercaron a toda prisa junto a sus compañeros – esta vez te superamos, de veras

— Eso lo se Naruto, pero ustedes también se exponen, al ser tres Jinchurikis en uno – Zen tomo su arma y la guardo en su funda – ahora confirmamos que el Jinchuriki del 7 colas esta con Konoha, interesante. Por ahora, vallan a ayudar a su equipo restante, es hora de que me retire

Sin esperar más, Zen chasqueo los dedos y un sonido agudo paralizo a todos los presentes, lo que permitió al Samurái escapar. Una vez recuperados, Yugito sugirió ir a la zona de la explosión para saber si Sasuke y los demás estaban a salvo. Unos minutos después, llegaron a una zona totalmente devastada por una explosión. Aun se podía sentir todo el calor producido por la técnica. En eso, desde el cielo descendió el Dragón de la Rosa Negra con Shisui, Peridot y los Uchihas rescatados totalmente a salvo. Shisui explico lo sucedido y todos empezaron a buscar rastros de Sasuke, Sakura y Hope. Hinata exploraba la zona con su Byakugan y descubrió los chakras de los tres, debajo de la tierra.

— ¡Están aquí! – la chica se arrodillo a una zona de tierra que se podía excavar y el resto empezó a hacerlo

El dragón se acercó y utilizo sus raíces para extraer la tierra más fácilmente, hasta que topo con algo duro de color rosa. Al quitar más la tierra, descubrieron un gran escudo rosado con una insignia de flor en el centro y debajo de ella había una burbuja rosada de mediano tamaño. Dentro de la esfera estaban Sasuke, Sakura y Hope, aunque la última tenía sus brazos alzados sosteniendo al burbuja, pero la parejita estaba sobre ella en una posición nada cómoda ni apropiada. Cuando la chica vio que los habían desenterrado al fin, deshizo la burbuja y su escudo y con lo último de sus fuerzas golpeo a Sakura y Sasuke con fuerza para sacarlos del hoyo mientras ella permanecía en el suelo agotada.

— ¡Y que sea la última vez que me usan como su colchón personal! – grito Hope con molestia

— ¡Ya te había dicho que no fue a propósito! – dijo Sasuke con pesar mientras cargaba a Sakura para que fuera atendida por sus compañeros – el **Susanoo** no podía con esa explosión

— Excusas – Hope respiraba con profundidad mientras Shisui y Peridot le sacaban del hoyo

— Lo bueno es que están a salvo – dijo Nana con alivio – y ya tienes a tu dragón nuevo

— Rayos frentona, debiste tener cuidado – Ino se acercó a la peli rosa y con su habilidad retiro la fatiga del cuerpo de su amiga – ya no volveré a salvarte después de esta

— Aun me debes lo de la cirugía que hice contigo cerda – hablo Sakura mientras recuperaba la conciencia poco a poco – esa cintura tuya no fue fácil

— Sabía que no eran naturales – hablo Hope con malicia

— Tu mano… - Shisui apunto a la mano de la chica, la cual era totalmente de diamante – toda tu muñeca…

— Si, lo sé – la chica veía su mano de diamante, mientras Peridot le analizaba – Oziel-sempai me regañara, pero yo no fui la cuidadosa

— Lo importante es que lo lograron, ahora debemos esperar a que Oziel y Kakashi consigan rescatar al espía

— Lo harán Asuma – hablo Yugito en respuesta al sensei – solo tengamos fe

Regresando a la batalla del bosque, Oziel y Sebas chocaban sus armas, mientras sus dragones intentaban darles apoyo con la pelea con sus propias técnicas. El clon del caballero apenas podía mantener la barrera, debido al cansancio por la falta de chakra. Además no podía usar el chakra del **Modo Sabio** ya que el nivel 4 era exclusivo para uno solo y no para clones. Dentro de la barrera, las cosas no parecían cesar. Obito y Kaneko se dedicaban a atacar y defender mutuamente, mientras Rin y Kakashi solo parecían ser espectadores, ya que el peli plateado seguía en shock al descubrir tantas verdades. En eso, Rin lo alejo un poco de la zona y lo abofeteo con enojo.

— ¡Reacciona Kakashi! – la chica miro con enojo a su ex compañero

— Pero… estas viva, y yo…

— Kakashi, escúchame atentamente – la chica sostuvo su rostro con preocupación – no te guardo rencor por lo sucedido, eres mi compañero y mi amigo. Y sé que en aquel momento solo había una opción. Pero las cosas cambian y debemos ser firmes. En estos momentos, Obito nos necesita, está atrapado en un agujero de odio del cual debemos sacarlo, y no puedo hacerlo sola. Te necesito y él te necesita

— Rin… - Kakashi miro a su amiga un momento y luego vio a Obito que lanzaba llamaradas sin piedad, con una mirada llena de ira, pero mezclada con dolor – es verdad, me prometí honrar la memoria de mis amigos, y eso hare

— ¡Pues hazlo ya, que no puedo mantener al margen a Obito! – grito Kaneko desesperada mientras hacía varias posiciones de manos - **¡Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Domo de Coral!**

— **¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu de Ciclón del Fénix!** – Obito lanzo una poderosa llamarada sobre el domo que cubrió a los tres ninjas, el cual fue chamuscado casi en toda su totalidad – ya estoy harto de sus juegos y mentiras. Todo este tiempo, solo fui una burla, todo el dolor que sufrí durante estos años y para nada

— Obito, no eres el único que sufrió en todo este tiempo – Kakashi salió del domo con sus manos descubiertas – yo también sufrí, le falle a Rin y te falle a ti. Pero intente enmendar mi camino, todo por honrar tu memoria

— ¿Honrar mi memoria dices? – Obito solo paso su mano sobre su Sharingan para después gruñir con fuerza – todo lo que has hecho, es porque yo lo permití. Pude haberte matado aquella noche, pero no lo hice por Rin, por ella. Porque yo mismo me culpe por algo, de lo cual tu debiste ser responsable ¡Dejaste a Rin morir!

— Obito, no debes pensar en eso, ya quedo en el pasado – Rin volvió a salir al frente con lágrimas en los ojos – mírame, estoy aquí y deseo que todo sea olvidado. Todo será como antes

— ¡No, ya me canse! – el ojo de Obito empezó a destellar con fuerza - ¡No seré su burla nunca más! **¡Amaterasu!**

Las llamas oscuras salieron disparadas hacia el grupo frente suyo, pero al esquivarla, golpearon la pared del domo, que rápidamente fue consumida debido a lo letal que era este fuego. El clon de Oziel no pudo hacer más contra la técnica y finalmente fue consumido por las llamas para después desaparecer en una nube de humo. Oziel reacciono ante esto, pero ya nada pudo hacer por la barrera, pero se sorprendió ya que Obito nunca había usado el **Amaterasu** , lo que significaba que de nuevo la historia original había sido cambiada.

— Interesante, todo ese odio género que el **Amaterasu** despertara dentro suyo – Sebas rápidamente quito de su camino a Oziel para ponerse al lado del Akatsuki – ahora vez lo que provocaste Ninja Dragón

— Tu metiste a esa mujer en esto, y ahora traes a esa falsa Rin para engañarme, te hare pagar por eso

— Te equivocas Obito – Kaneko salió de la barrera con cierto cansancio – es hora Rin

— Lo sé – la mencionada se acercó a Kaneko mientras sacaba algo de entre sus ropas – llego la hora de que esto termine

— Fue divertido ser libre por todo este tiempo – Kaneko se acercó a Rin y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Rin, algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes, menos a Oziel

Las dos chicas sacaron un anillo dorado de entre sus ropas con líneas negras y doradas y en el centro la silueta de un dragón. Ambas chicas se lo colocaron en su mano derecha para después entrelazarse de las manos.

— **¡Anillo de los Nueve Dragones!** – las chicas alzaron los brazos y un destello cubrió el bosque

Una vez que la luz ceso, solo se encontraba Rin, pero ahora usaba la capa de Akatsuki y tenía ciertas facciones de Kaneko. Sebas solo sonrió con emoción al descubrir lo que había ocurrido.

— Tú, grandísimo hijo de tu madre – Sebas soltó una carcajada mientras Obito no parecía entender lo que ocurría al igual que Kakashi – así que, utilizaste esa reliquia. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba

— Todo este tiempo, Kaneko fue un clon mío, creado por esta reliquia – Rin mostro el anillo que brillaba en su mano con seriedad – separadas con esto, ambas compartíamos una misma conciencia, y aunque nuestras personalidades eran diferentes, nuestra meta era la misma, rescatarte a ti Obito

— Todo este tiempo – Obito solo miro crédulo a la chica, pero entonces volvió a enfurecerse – ya no puedo creer en nada de lo que veo. Esta realidad dejo de ser creíble para mi

— Obito, esta es la única realidad – Kakashi estaba al lado de su compañera también impresionado – y si yo puedo verlo, con el ojo que tú me diste, también lo puedes ver

— Ya estoy harto de este mundo – Obito solo cerro los ojos mientras volvía a colocarse su máscara – ya que la realidad solo ha jugado conmigo todo este tiempo, creare un mundo donde todo lo que este en mis sueños, sea la única realidad

— Obito, lo que buscas es una vil trampa que…

— **¡Llamarada Escarlata! –** Sebas lanzo un ataque al caballero que fue interrumpió – no Oziel, no arruines la sorpresa, o al menos no ahora. La conclusión de esto, se decidirá en Konoha. Y Naruto será la recompensa para el ganador

— ¡No te atrevas! – antes de que Oziel se lanzara contra su rival, Iruru y Helios defendieron a Sebas, el cual empezó a desaparecer en el **Kamui** de Obito

— Todo este dolor, desaparecerá al fin…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Obito que desapareció por completo, mientras Rin veía con impotencia como su amado desaparecía y Oziel no hacía más que golpear el suelo con fuerza por haber permitido que su enemigo escapara. Unos minutos después, el grupo caminaba con rumbo a donde estaba el resto del equipo. Oziel había regresado a sus dragones mientras detrás suyo Kakashi y Rin caminaban con calma mientras la chica le contaba todo el plan a su compañero y el nacimiento de Kaneko.

— Después de que regrese a la vida, Oziel había planeado introducir a un espía a Akatsuki, pero si yo lo hacía, sería muy sospechoso. Además de que yo tenía otras misiones que realizar – la chica mostro de nuevo el anillo, el cual ya no tenía su tono dorado, sino gris – así que utilizamos esta reliquia, la cual me permitía dividir mi alma en 9 partes, pero solo lo hice en dos, y ahí nació Kaneko Nohara, mi prima

— Todo este tiempo, fuiste tú, pero con una actitud más ruda y fría, mientras que tu original era más amable, como siempre habías sido – Kakashi comprendió el plan de su compañera – y todo este tiempo, estuviste separada

— Si, fueron años muy pesados, en especial porque la atracción entre nosotras era muy fuertes por ser la misma esencia. Era un efecto colateral de su poder

— Eso explica el beso de hace unos momentos – Kakashi desvió la mirada mientras cubría su nariz

— Si te sirve de consuelo, Kaneko me hizo muy pervertida, al igual que tu – Rin miro a su compañero con burla

— Oye, eso duele – Kakashi solo negó con la cabeza para después ver a Oziel que caminaba en silencio - ¿Quiénes más saben sobre tu origen y tu plan?

— El Hokage y su esposa, Jiraiya y Lady Tsunade – contesto Oziel con tranquilidad – Naruto y Hinata solo conocen la identidad de Kaneko como espía, pero aún no saben lo de su separación de Rin. Lamento que no te lo contara Kakashi

— Entiendo que Rin debía mantener su papel, pero lo de Obito…

— ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado si te lo hubiera dicho desde el principio?

— Supongo que nada bien, eso lo sé – Kakashi se acercó al caballero que lo miro con cierta tristeza – te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a abrir los ojos antes. Pero ahora sé que debo salvar a mi amigo, de la oscuridad que nosotros le causamos

— Sí, eso hare, de eso no hay duda – Rin suspiro con pesar mientras se ruborizaba – Obito dio todo por mi antes y se lo debo

— Por ahora, es momento de regresar a Konoha, espero que mis amigos y los demás estén bien…

— ¡Papi!

El grito de Kanna sorprendió a Oziel, el cual fue tacleado por su hija por la emoción de reunirse, mientras el resto del escuadrón estaba detrás de ella. Después de una breve explicación sobre lo sucedido, omitiendo la identidad de Tobi por el momento, y aunque hubo muchas sorpresas por parte de todos, ya todo había acabado, lo que termino con el escuadrón regresando a Konoha con calma. Mientras que en Konoha, Tsunade se encontraba en su hogar, el cual compartía con Jiraiya. La mujer se encontraba contemplando la aldea desde su balcón. Aunque su semblante era sereno, dentro de su ser había miedo y mucha preocupación por su amado. Sabía que la misión que había decidido tomar seria peligrosa, pero temía que su amado nunca regresaría. En eso, un ANBU aparece frente a ella dándole una noticia que sorprende a la mujer y le hace levantarse con prisa de donde estaba. Con prisa llega al hospital, dirigiéndose a la habitación que le asignaron y al llegar, ve con alivio y dolor la escena frente suyo. Su amado estaba postrado en una cama, su respiración era agitada y había perdido su brazo derecho, mientras que Javier estaba sobre otra cama, pero el solo parecía estar agotado, pero con heridas no tan graves. Rápidamente la Sanín empieza a tratar a su amado mientras las enfermeras a su alrededor le atendían al igual que Javier. Pero nadie se percató que afuera de la sala, Shizune veía todo con seriedad mientras se alejaba con tranquilidad sacando un kunai oscuro de tres puntas de entre sus ropas.

Dos días después llega Oscar con su equipo, con el caballero también lesionado y un poco agotado y al tercer día, el último en llegar fue Oziel con su escuadrón, reportando el rescate de la espía dentro de Akatsuki. Minato en persona los recibe, tranquilo de que todas las misiones habían sido un éxito y que no hubiera ninguna baja. Pero mientras el equipo de Oziel se reunía, en una guarida lejana, Daniel llegaba con su tele transportación con Yachiru a su lado, pero el pobre guerrero seguía muy herido por su batalla con Javier, que apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Daniel-san? – la pequeña se mostraba muy preocupada por el sujeto – este lugar me da miedo

— Descuida, no nos quedaremos mucho…

— ¡Valla, al fin apareces! – la voz de Jishin resonó en el lugar

Dan vio al frente a sus camaradas, aunque el más abatido era Jishin quien era atendido de nuevo por Shizuka, mientras Zen atendía a sus lobos con su nueva compañera Kaede a su lado. Sebas solo se encontraba sentado en silencio observando a Dan, el cual se mostró nervioso por eso.

— ¿Qué tal nos fue? – Dan intento acercarse, pero al ver que Sebas se levantaba se detuvo abruptamente

— Tu primero Dan, por favor – hablo Sebas con tranquilidad sin mirarlo directamente – espero que además de esa chica que te acompaña, nos des buenas noticias

— La verdad no, fracase – hablo Dan con pesar – fui derrotado por Javier, quien se encargó de rescatar a Jiraiya antes de que Pain lo matara

— ¿Has dicho Javier? Curioso, creí que sería Oziel quien iría a esa misión para evitar que el Sanín Sapo muriera

— Bueno, supongo que debió quedarse en Konoha aprendiendo a usar mejor sus poderes…

— De hecho, no fue así – Sebas interrumpió a su compañero mientras alzaba su arma mirándola como si fuera algo nuevo en sus manos – veras, Oziel se encontraba en el lugar donde se suponía que acorralaría a Kaneko Nohara junto a Obito, lo que arruino mi plan

— Valla, eso sí que fue inesperado, ni yo me lo hubiera imaginado…

— Está mintiendo – las palabras de Kaede sorprendieron a Dan – el tono de su voz está lleno de inseguridad. Él está ocultando información

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Acaso me perdió de algo?

— No evadas su comentario Daniel – hablo Zen con tranquilidad – ella es mi compañera, una chica que sabe interpretar las palabras de la gente, como el detectar sus mentiras

— Pues, como dije, estoy sorprendido, no creí que Oziel llegara a donde estabas tan pronto. Kaneko debió enviar a un dragón mensajero a Oziel para…

— Está mintiendo de nuevo – volvió a hablar Kaede mientras le apuntaba con su mano sin verlo directamente – en su voz hay inseguridad

— Veras mi amigo, Zetsu nos informó lo sucedido en tu pelea de Javier y sobre algunas palabras que compartieron – hablo Sebas mirando a su compañero para después sacar su kunai oscuro de tres puntas – además, Shizune comento que Oziel había partido con su escuadrón de rescate, gracias a que la chica llamada Nana recibió un mensaje: " _La traidora será asesinada, en el lugar que lo empezó todo"_

— Oh valla, eso es…

— ¡Infeliz traidor de mierda! – grito Jishin con rabia mientras se levantaba con dolor y cargando veneno en sus brazos – lo arruinaste todo

— No creo que eso… ¡Puaj!

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Daniel fue apuñalado en el estómago por parte de Sebas con su arma. Yachiru se asustó al ver esto, mientras Daniel miraba con sorpresa la acción de su compañero.

— Esto me duele en verdad Daniel – hablo Sebas mirando a los ojos sorprendidos de su víctima – te di una oportunidad y nos traicionas, ¿Por qué?

— Porque… te equivocaste… - Daniel empezó a soltar sangre de su boca mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno más duro – Oziel… es mejor líder… que tu…

— Lo sé, de eso no hay duda – Sebas extrajo su arma con fuerza mientras esta brillaba – y eso me motiva a seguir adelante. Lo siento Daniel, pero no estarás presente para verlo. Acaben con el

— Será un placer – Jishin se dirigió a Daniel con sus manos cargadas de veneno

— Lo siento mi amigo, pero la traición no es algo que pueda tolerar a mi edad – Zen saco su arma con una mirada fría en su rostro

— ¡Aléjense de mi padre!

En eso, Yachiru sacó su arma la cual estaba llena de chakra y lanzo un poderoso tajo hacia Jishin y Zen, los cuales fueron lanzados lejos por el poder de esa técnica. La chica se veía agotada por usar esa técnica, pero antes de que Sebas actuara, Daniel la tomo en brazos y desapareció en un destello.

— ¡Maldita sea! – Jishin golpeo el suelo con fuerza – ese desgraciado…

— Se dirigirá a Konoha, no tengo duda de eso – hablo Zen guardando su arma con tranquilidad - ¿Crees que lo acepten?

— Conociendo a Oziel, posiblemente, pero el resto de su equipo no lo hará – Sebas limpio la sangre de su arma mientras asimilaba en su cuerpo el poco chakra que había podido robar de Daniel – nos queda poco tiempo. Hay una invasión que preparar

Esa noche, Oziel se encontraba en la profundidad del bosque meditando con su espada frente suyo, hasta que abrió los ojos y se vio sobre una pradera con la luna iluminando el lugar mientras una brisa suave soplaba sobre él. Al ver frente suyo, se encontraba su compañera Riki, la cual usaba una Yukata blanca con bordes llameantes y sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de su cabellera roja, la cual se veía más brillante y viva.

— Hola Riki, te ves muy bien – hablo el caballero con un sonrisa

— _Y tú te ves muy abatido_ – hablo la chica con alegría – _en tu semblante hay cierta calma, pero también te ves alterado_

— Han pasado muchas cosas – el caballero extendió su mano hacia la chica – es mejor que lo veas

Ambos juntaros sus manos y la chica recibió los recuerdos de lo sucedido, entre ellos algunos que Javier, Oscar, Nana y Hope habían tenido durante sus peleas. Una vez que termino, Riki se veía sorprendida.

— _Obito en serio que es muy terco –_ Riki negó con pesar – _pero al menos Kakashi ya supo la verdad. Sin embargo las cosas se complican demasiado_

— Pain invadirá Konoha, y Obito y Sebas le seguirán – Oziel se mostró frustrado ante esa idea – las cosas se complican

— _No debes preocuparte, nos hemos preparado para este tipo de escenario. Además, Naruto y Sasuke protegerán la aldea con su vida_

— ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? Aunque este encuentro es telepático, puedo sentir tu presencia física y tu alma estable, incluso más poderosa que antes

— _Mi viaje espiritual termino, pero aún me acostumbro a mis nuevos poderes. Ahora, ¿Qué más te está perturbando?_

— Tuve otro sueño, pero este fue diferente – Oziel cerro los ojos con seriedad – todos, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, me daban la espalda. Pero sentía su odio… ellos sabían la verdad y me llamaban mentiroso

— _La huella de los viajeros renegados está impregnada en ese sueño. Es obvio que ellos pueden provocar eso. Pero no debes preocuparte, antes pudiste salvar a Yugito a pesar del sueño, sé que podrás evitarlo_

— Ya no quiero interferir demasiado, eh causado demasiados problemas. Solo quiero terminar con la invasión, con Akatsuki y listo

— _Si fuera tan fácil, ya lo habríamos hecho –_ Riki acaricio la mejilla de su compañero con una sonrisa – _te pido que te relajes. Una vez regrese, te ayudare, lo haremos todo_

— Gracias. Por cierto, Sasori se consiguió nuevos compañeros, Guren está entre ellos

— _¡¿De verdad?! Me agrada esa chica, cuéntame mas_

Aminorando la tensión del momento, los dos amigos se pusieron a conservar con diversión. Al día siguiente, Oziel visitaba a sus compañeros en el hospital, y aunque Oscar y Javier no estaban heridos de gravedad, aún estaban agotados. Javier solo se encontraba sentado mientras se rehabilitaba y Oscar solo debía tomar algunas dosis de medicamentos para limpiar el veneno que aún quedaba en su cuerpo.

— Es una lástima que las **Semillas Senzu** de Karin aun no estén perfeccionadas – hablo Oscar con tranquilidad – solo curan heridas, pero no rehabilitan toda la estamina del cuerpo

— Para crear una verdadera **Semilla Senzu** se toma mucho más tiempo, estas solo son para soportar un poco más la batalla – continuo Javier – pero no la necesitamos, unos días más y estaremos bien

— ¿Entonces porque sigues quedándote aquí Javier? – pregunto Nana curiosa

— Porque quiere que Natsu le mime – dijo Hope con molestia – ella viene todos los días desde que Javier llego aquí

— No puedes culparme, me gusta recibir su cariño

— De todas formas, necesitan recuperarse – continuo Oziel – dentro de poco volveremos a entrenar para prepararnos para la invasión de Pain y nos hemos debilitado. Estamos en clara desventaja

— No creo que sea del todo así – Oscar bostezo con cansancio – además, a estas alturas ya nada nos podría sorprender…

— Por favor… ayúdenme… - una voz cansada hablo detrás del grupo

Todos vieron detrás suyo a Daniel, herido, con sangre en sus brazos y piernas y cargaba en sus brazos a una pequeña peli rosa que se veía asustada y preocupada.

— Pido… asilo – hablo Daniel con dolor

— Muy bien, lo admito… - Oscar solo se palmeo la frente con pesar…

 **No debí decir eso ultimo…**

 **Continuara…**


	17. Una calma muy inquietante

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Capítulo 10: "Una calma muy inquietante: los dos lados de la Invasión"**

Yugito, Natsu y Anko se encontraban caminando con rumbo al Hospital de Konoha para llevar un pequeño almuerzo a sus parejas que ahí se encontraban. Desde que habían llegado, Natsu se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para atender a su novio, sobre todo consentirlo para que se recuperara mas rápido, sabiendo que pronto volvería a irse. Por otro lado, Anko se había mostrado un poco más tranquila y aliviada al término de la misión, en especial por haber retirado ese gran peso que conllevaba Orochimaru en su mente. Ahora parecía una mujer totalmente diferente a como cualquier otro al hubiera conocido antes. Por otra parte Yugito se encontraba preocupada. Oziel había accedido a relajarse un poco más para sobrellevar los problemas que se cernían sobre él, sobre sus estudiantes y sobre Konoha y el mundo ninja. Y aunque la rubia Jinchuriki había insistido en que esa responsabilidad no era suya, el aseguraba que era todo lo contrario, algo que le preocupaba mucho.

— Entonces Natsu, ¿Dónde está el anillo? – hablo Anko hacia la peli verde – dijiste que Javier se te iba a proponer si regresaba de su misión

— Si, lo hizo apenas llegue a la sala de emergencias el día que llego – sonrió la peli verde con cariño – pero le pedí que lo pospusiera hasta que se encontrara mejor

— Yo creo que ya se encuentra bien, al igual que mi Oscarcito. Solo que les gusta ser consentidos, ¿Verdad Yugito?

— Eh, si, así es – la rubia se sorprendió cuando la llamaron, algo que notaron sus amigas

— ¿Sigues preocupada por la actitud de Oziel? – pregunto Natsu

— Si, el sigue muy tenso y estresado. Solo quisiera que al menos por un día olvide todo ese estrés que le consume

— ¿Sabes que puede ayudar? Una noche llena de mucha pasión, usando algo de lencería atrevida y luego…

— Lo que Anko-chan quiere decir – la peli verde Hyuga interrumpió a la peli morada un poco ruborizada – es que debes hacerle olvidar todo eso. No con palabras, sino con acciones. El mejor alivio para un hombre, es el cariño de una mujer. Eso me lo enseño Javier-kun

— Tienen razón, tal vez una noche solos me ayude. Le pediré a Kanna-chan que pase la noche con alguna de sus amigas

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! – Anko le codeo el brazo con picardía – sabes, tengo algunos conjuntos que te pueden servir, incluso tengo unos que trajo Oscar-kun de su mundo…

— No hay nada mejor que la naturalidad, eso es lo que me dice Javier-kun. Aunque su fetiche favorito siempre es el mandil de cocina

— No necesito eso, ya tengo mis propios métodos – la rubia Jinchuriki se ruborizo al recordar el gusto de su novio por las chicas con anteojos

— Pero apuesto que Javier no está del todo recuperado para que te diviertas del todo Natsu

— Lo mismo digo de Oscar-san, él se veía muy cansado después de su misión – Natsu respondió al ataque bromista de la peli morada

— Te puedo apostar que en estos momentos, mi Oscarcito ya se encuentra muy bien, el me dará una señal de eso…

En eso, las chicas escuchan un fuerte estruendo que proviene del hospital, seguido de ver como Oscar se encontraba de pie delante de un muro del primer piso destruido con un fuerte golpe, viendo como algo era lanzado lejos del lugar. Luego de eso, él junto a Javier y Hope se fueron tras ese bulto lanzado y después de ellos fue Nana.

— ¿Lo ves? Se encuentra mucho mejor – Anko solo sonrió con burla ignorando lo extraño de la situación

— ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? – Yugito y las chicas tomaron rumbo hacia el Hospital

Momentos antes, en la habitación donde se encontraba el grupo de viajeros, todos vieron con sorpresa como había aparecido Daniel detrás de ellos con marcas de lucha y sin ningún tipo de recuperación, mientras que en sus brazos estaba una chica que se veía un poco asustada y aferrándose a su pecho.

— Daniel-kun… - Nana estaba por acercarse, pero Oziel le detuvo del hombro con seriedad

— Por favor… vengo en paz…

— ¡Y una mierda! – gritaron Hope y Oscar, siendo este último el que le lanzo un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro para lanzarlo lejos de la habitación

— ¡Esperen…!

Ignorando las palabras de Oziel, sus tres compañeros se fueron detrás del herido renegado, seguidos por Nana. Oziel vio que llego Yugito junto con Anko y Natsu y les dio una breve explicación de lo ocurrido. Mientras que en el bosque cerca del lugar, Daniel caía de forma brusca, protegiendo a Yachiru en todo momento. Al despejarse un poco el polvo, Daniel se levantó con dolor mientras alejaba a la pequeña.

— Vete… Yachiru-chan… ponte a salvo – Daniel tomo sus dos armas mientras veía a los otros acercarse

— ¡No papi, no te abandonare! – la pequeña iba a protestar, hasta que vio al grupo llegar

— Carajo…

— ¿Tú no aprendes verdad? – Javier se acercó mientras Daniel veía su reflejo en sus anteojos – creo que necesitas otra golpiza para que comprendas la derrota

— No… lo aprendí bien… - en eso, el renegado tira sus armas al suelo y se pone de rodillas – lo juro… no tengo malas intenciones… pero si no me creen, hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero a ella…

— ¡Oh, claro que haremos algo contigo! – sin esperar más, Hope fue la primera en darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre su victima

— Lo siento amigo, ¿Te lastimamos? – Oscar se acercó mientras lo levantaba con una mano – permíteme aumentar el dolor

Con un rápido movimiento, Oscar lo pateo contra el suelo mientras Daniel se retorcía de dolor. Javier llamo a su arma y se acercaba con lentitud mientras la cargaba con elemento rayo. En eso, una fuerte ventisca helada detiene al grupo, seguido de Nana que se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡Ya basta, déjenlo en paz! – la peli blanca levantaba sus manos con cierto miedo – no quiero pelear con ustedes chicos

— ¡¿Debo recordarte que este desgraciado nos puso en problemas antes y se burló de nosotros?! – hablo Hope con molestia – lo mínimo que merece son unas buenas patadas

— Por favor no lastimen a mi papi – Yachiru se puso al lado de Nana mientras alzaba su espada – él no es malo. No quiere pelear

— Nana, no nos arriesgaremos a más problemas – Oscar saco su arma mientras Hope convertía sus brazos en diamante – por favor quítate de en medio

— ¡No lo hare!

— Entonces tendrá que ser por las malas…

— ¡ **Ya basta**! – en eso, la fuerte voz de Oziel en su **Modo Sabio** detuvo a sus compañeros, luego de que este aterrizara en frente de ellos - **¡¿Acaso van a actuar por impulso?!**

— Creí que ya no querías más problemas, solo te facilitamos las cosas – se excusó Javier con seriedad

— Esta no es la forma – Oziel se relajó para después acercarse a Daniel – ustedes lo sienten al igual que yo, no hay maldad en su ser

— Bueno si, pero queríamos desquitarnos un poco por lo que nos hizo – dijo Hope desviando la mirada

— Esa no era la forma – Oziel solo negó mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Daniel - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Yo… lo siento… me equivoque… no quiero… pelear…

— Confiare en tus palabras, ahora duerme – Oziel le transmitió un poco de su chakra, para que este después cayera al suelo inconsciente

— ¡Papi/Daniel! – Yachiru y Nana se acercaron, pero Oziel lo cargo con lentitud

— Descuiden, lo llevare al hospital para que Sakura-chan lo atienda – el caballero le sonrió a la pequeña, quien vio sinceridad en las palabras del ninja – Nana-chan, hiciste bien en defender a Daniel

— Gracias Oziel

En total silencio el grupo regreso al Hospital donde los médicos ya esperaban al caballero luego de pedir una habitación y atención para un recién llegado. Pero en la zona también se encontraba Shizune, que ni tarde ni presurosa salió del lugar con su kunai negro en manos. Unos minutos después, Sakura se encontraba curando a Daniel con Yachiru a su lado, mientras todos observaban en silencio. Una vez terminado, la peli rosa recogió sus cosas con calma mientras el caballero se acercaba a ella.

— Muchas gracias pequeña Sakura, ¿notaste algo raro en él?

— Solo agotamiento, aunque la herida en su abdomen era muy fina y bien hecha. Del tamaño de una pequeña espada

— Ya veo. Avisa a Naruto y a Sasuke que los veré en el campo de entrenamiento una vez termine aquí – el caballero acompaño a la chica a la salida donde había algunos ANBU – pueden retirarse, mi equipo se encargara de esto

Los que estaban afuera se fueron, mientras Yugito veía la escena desde lejos con preocupación, respetando la petición de su prometido. Unos segundos después, se escuchó a alguien tocar, a lo que Oscar fue quien abrió la puerta. A la habitación entro otra chica pony, que usaba una chaqueta y jeans de mezclilla un poco oscuras. Su cabellera era larga y rubia con mechones rojos.

— Gracias por venir Sunset Sunshine – saludo Oscar a la chica que se veía motivada

— Todo por ayudarle Otaku-sama – la chica miro a todos los presentes con cierta emoción y nervios - ¿Qué necesitan que haga?

— Este sujeto – Oscar acerco a la chica a donde descansaba Daniel – debemos saber que le paso y si sus palabras son sinceras. Usando mis habilidades le pasare los recuerdos a los demás

— Confié en mi Otaku-sama

La chica se sintió nerviosa al sentir las manos fuertes de Oscar en sus hombros, mientras que Oziel activaba varios sellos de silencio en la habitación para que nadie afuera escuchara todo lo que se hablara. Sunset tomo el brazo de Daniel y al instante sus ojos brillaron, mientras Oscar vinculaba su mente con la del resto. Todos apreciaron los recuerdos de Daniel, desde su primera aparición contra el equipo de viajeros hasta su última batalla contra Javier, su regreso a su guarida y el cómo su traición fue descubierta, la extracción de una parte de sus poderes por parte de Sebas y su escape. Una vez que terminaron, Sunset intento explorar más sobre el cómo llegaron, pero algo se lo impidió, así que soltó el brazo, lo que termino con Daniel despertando lentamente.

— ¡Papi! – Yachiru abrazo a Daniel que solo lo acepto con una sonrisa

— Lo siento Otaku-sama, no puedo hacer más – la chica se puso triste con sus resultados – algo bloquea mi poder

— No te preocupes, ve a mi departamento donde están Twilight y Rarity

— Como ordene – la chica pony salió con calma mientras el equipo analizaba los recuerdos visto

— Pff ¿En serio hiciste todas esas referencias? – comento Hope hacia Javier con cierta burla

— Soy el maestro de las referencias, no puedes culparme. Además, Oziel es el fan de Escanor, no es mi culpa que él no quiera imitarle…

— Concéntrense por favor – Oziel carraspeo un poco mientras se acercaba a Daniel - ¿Cómo llegaron a este mundo?

— Zetsu Negro – hablo Daniel con cansancio – el junto a Sebas nos recluto, desde mi hogar. Yo fui el tercero en integrarse, después de Jishin y el último fue Zen

— ¿Cómo obtuvieron sus poderes? – Javier lo miro de forma analítica

— Zetsu Negro dijo que lo que causaron sus hermanos Otsutsuki le permitió alterar nuestros cuerpos y darnos ciertos poderes, pero era limitado

— Tú tienes súper fuerza, Sebas un contrato de Dragones marginados, Zen es un samurái hombre lobo y Jishin con un contrato de "víboras" y veneno puro – Oscar contaba las habilidades de sus enemigos

— Pero no creí que conseguirían que Shizuka se les uniera – Hope bufo a recordar esas imágenes – pero, parte de tus recuerdos están alterados

— Sebas temía una traición de alguno de nosotros. Algo nos hizo Zetsu que le permitía alterar nuestros poderes

— Su arma, así extrajo tu súper fuerza, pero por lo que puedo sentir no lo hizo del todo – Oziel se acercó al lesionado con tranquilidad - ¿Dónde está su guarida?

— Teníamos varias, yo solo me tele transportaba al sentir sus poderes, pero dudo que…

— No tiene caso que vallas tras ellos en estos momentos. Además podrían estar esperándonos – concluyo Javier – además, en tus recuerdos vimos que Sebas tiene una espía en Konoha

— Si, se trata de… ¡Argh! – en eso, la boca y las manos de Daniel empiezan a retorcerse mientras una marca negra aparece en su frente con el kanji **"Sello"**

— ¡Papi/Daniel! – Yachiru y Nana lo ayudan a estabilizarlo, pero una vez que la marca desaparece de nuevo, este vuelve a la normalidad

— Que canalla – Oscar poso su mano sobre su frente al ver lo que ocurrió – este sello es similar al que tiene Obito en su corazón, pero está en su cerebro. Sebas debió colocárselo

— Pues solo hagamos lo que hizo Kakashi, apuñalemos su cerebro y destruimos el sello – todos vieron con seriedad a Hope al decir esas palabras – sí, ya se, está en su cerebro. Y ustedes se quejan del mal humor de Javier

— Solo Riki podría quitar ese sello, ni siquiera yo podría con algo como eso – Oziel suspiro con enojo ante eso – Daniel, yo no tengo problemas para que te quedes y te unas a nosotros, pero hasta que te ganes nuestra confianza, te mantendremos encerrado. Tu hija puede quedarse contigo, pero ella estará más cómoda

— Si, aceptare sus condiciones – Daniel acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña que no quería soltarle – yo prometo ayudarles en lo que pueda

— Si no puedes revelar información de Sebas y tu equipo, al menos podrías darnos una fecha de cuándo piensa invadirnos

— Incluso yo desconozco eso – la respuesta a la pregunta de Javier bajo los ánimos de todos – pero tardara tiempo, ya que Sebas aún estaba probando más de sus poderes junto a Zen, mientras que Jishin seguía experimentando con sus venenos

— Entonces debemos prepararnos y no perder más tiempo…

— Oziel, permite que me quede al lado de Daniel – Nana se acercó al caballero con preocupación – yo lo vigilare y cuidare

— Nana, él podría engañarte para que le ayudes a escapar

— ¿No podrían confiar en mi al menos una vez? – Nana miro a su amiga con enojo – yo también estoy comprometida a este grupo

— No dudo de ti Nana, ninguno lo hace. Pero prométeme que ante cualquier peligro nos buscaras – Oziel sonrió al ver como la chica le afirmaba con determinación – el resto, prepárense para entrenar y fortalecer sus habilidades. Javier, en dos días nos vamos, así que arregla todo pendiente. Debo ir con el Hokage para informarle esto

— Bien por mí, iré con Peridot ya que dijo que podría encontrar más Cristal Gems del grupo

— Yo iré pronto a Equestria para revisar mi nueva transformación – Oscar salió del lugar junto a Hope

— ¿Seguro que no puedo llevar a Natsu-chan al Valle de los Dragones?

— Si yo no puedo llevar a Yugito, tu menos – Oziel solo suspiro con cansancio – nos vemos

El caballero salió a toda prisa hacia la oficina del Hokage, ignorando que Yugito le hablaba desde atrás, lo cual preocupo más a la chica. Mientras que en la oficina del Hokage, Sasori se encontraba junto a su nuevo equipo en frente de Minato para presentarlos. Guren usaba sus habituales ropas, pero estaba un poco más arregladas y en su hombro llevaba una insignia del Clan Kitsune, mientras que Hageshi llevaba ropas nuevas. Ahora usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga en un cabo del hombro y un chaleco con cuello y guantes de brazo completos de color negro, dejando sus dedos expuestos. Usaba pantalones blancos con botas hasta las rodillas, una tela envuelta alrededor de la cintura, un sarong y cinturón. Todo el conjunto era en particular negro con líneas blancas en los bordes. Además de que en su pecho llevaba la insignia del Clan Kitsune.

— Bueno, las pruebas realizadas muestran buenos resultados – hablo Minato revisando unos papeles del departamento de inteligencia e interrogación – y por lo contado por Sasori, ustedes buscan un nuevo comienzo. Les daré una banda, pero hasta que no vea más resultados, tendrán rangos de Genin, y Sasori estará a cargo de ustedes

— Agradezco su confianza Hokage-sama – Hageshi hizo una reverencia junto a Guren – prometo no fallarle, por mi promesa con Sasori-kun

— Yo también no le fallare Hokage-sama – hablo Guren de la misma forma – prometo dar todo de mi con mi vida por esta aldea, mi nuevo hogar

— Sobre tu condición Hageshi-kun, hable con Ibiki y podemos ayudarte a recuperar tus memorias si así lo deseas

— Le agradezco Hokage-sama, pero por ahora quiero crear nuevos recuerdos con mis nuevos amigos. Además, sé que mis antiguos recuerdos volverán a su tiempo

— Recuerda que las memorias no desaparecen, solo se mantienen escondidas hasta que llegue el momento de que regresen a ti – hablo Sasori – ellos se quedaran en mi hogar, por lo que tendremos que hacer algunas remodelaciones

— Todo lo que necesites te lo concederemos del crédito que tiene tu madre – hablo el Hokage con tranquilidad

— Kuzunoha también puede conseguir dinero – hablo la kitsune en el hombro de Guren – Kuzunoha tampoco dejara de vigilar a esta señorita

— Relájate Kuzunoha, por ahora vallamos a comer…

— Con su permiso – en eso apareció Shizune en la oficina – Oziel-san viene en camino para hablar con usted Hokage. También le entrego mi permiso de descanso por estos días

— Claro Shizune, le agradezco su ayuda

— Muchas gracias… - antes de que Shizune pudiera salir, vio frente suyo a Kuzunoha, que le miraba con seriedad - ¿Ocurre algo pequeña?

— Kuzunoha ve en ti algo sospechoso, duda e incertidumbre – hablo la pequeña kitsune poniéndose en guardia – Kuzunoha quiere saber que harás en estos días de descanso

— Debo revisar unos cuantos papeles pequeña y también saldré a comprar unas cosas fuera de la aldea, ¿deseas acompañarme?

— Kuzunoha debe rechazar su oferta y se disculpa por su acusación – la kitsune se alejó para regresar con Guren, pero su mirada estaba centrada

— Si no hay más, nos retiramos Hokage-sama – hablo Sasori mientras se retiraba con su equipo, siendo interceptados por Oziel que llegaba al lugar – Oziel-sama, me alegra verlo

— También me alegro Sasori, veo que tu equipo está bien compuesto, con gente de confianza – hablo el caballero mirando a los nuevos integrantes – cada día te pareces más a tu madre

— Solo hago honor a su memoria, además ella quería que hiciera más amigos. Le sorprenderé cuando regrese

— Sí que estará sorprendida, en especial con la linda chica que conseguiste – la risita burlona del caballero hizo que Guren y Sasori se ruborizaran por completo

— ¡Oiga, eso fue demasiado! – hablo Sasori muy apenado

— Kuzunoha considera que hay mejores opciones de mujeres – la kitsune bufaba con burla mientras Yuugure se reía

— Sasori-kun es muy afortunado – hablo Hageshi con tranquilidad

— No le sigas la corriente – Sasori miro con molestia a su compañero

— Pero… Sasori es muy joven… - Guren se cubría el rostro mientras desviaba la mirada de Sasori – yo soy… pero tal vez… ¡No, es un amor prohibido!

— Solo fue una broma, solo diviértanse mucho en estos momentos – Oziel se despidió del equipo mientras entraba a la oficina de Minato, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio

— Kuzunoha sabía que eras una pervertida – hablo la kitsune mirando a Guren

— ¡No es así!

— Mejor olvidemos esto y vallamos a comer algo. El puesto de Ramen de Ichiraku era el favorito de mi madre

— ¿Cuándo podremos conocer a tu madre? – pregunto Hageshi curioso – hablas mucho de ella

— Yo espero que pronto

Saliendo de la oficina con tranquilidad, Sasori llevo a sus nuevos amigos a comer algo, aunque Kuzunoha no podía dejar pensar en esa sensación que sintió con Shizune. Mientras que en la guarida de Akatsuki en Amegakure, el equipo invasor se encontraba preparándose para su ataque a Konoha. Zen entrenaba junto a Kaede algunas técnicas con sus espadas en conjunto con los lobos; Jishin se encontraba revisando algunas muestras, pero en sus manos llevaba un pequeño mazo de madera, mientras que Sebas estaba frente a Obito, el cual ya no ocultaba su rostro en la máscara.

— Lo que te di fue la súper fuerza que logre robarle a Daniel – hablo Sebas frente al Uchiha – pero su determinación era muy fuerte para poder robarle todas sus habilidades

— Ustedes que vienen de otro mundo son muy extraños y poderosos – Obito miraba sus manos mientras sentía como su fuerza aumentaba – con esto bastara para destruir Konoha…

— No te precipites, debemos prepararnos primero. Recuerda que Konoha está bien asediada por los dragones del Ninja Dragón. Mi grupo de dragones solo podrá neutralizar la entrada, mientras que Pain se encarga de todos en la aldea, todo para llamar la atención de los ninjas

— Cuando sus fuerzas se dispersen, iré tras Kakashi y esa impostora

— Y yo me encargare de buscar al 7 colas – Sebas guardo su arma mientras noto a sus dragones llegar – por ahora te recomiendo que te acostumbres a tus nuevos poderes y te prepares, ya que ellos no son débiles. Y tú lo comprobaste

— No les perdonare por todo lo que me hicieron. Hare que sus burlas se conviertan en lamentos

— Bien dicho – Sebas sonrió con malicia mientras Obito se retiraba

En la otra zona, Jishin revisaba algunas muestras de veneno mientras en frente de su escritorio había un chocolate envuelto. En eso, vio como una mano trataba de tomarlo, así que tomo el pequeño mazo y con **Haki** golpeo la mano, la cual desapareció en un hoyo negro. Así sucedió varias veces, pero en todas siempre fallaba.

— Si no te empeñas, no conseguirás tu chocolate – hablo Jishin mirando hacia atrás – aun no sabes usar bien esos poderes

— Oye, dame un respiro – Shizuka sacaba su mano desde un hoyo negro mientras se atendía la zona golpeada – aun me estoy acostumbrando a estos poderes

— Tienes en tus manos el poder de controlar toda la realidad a tu alrededor y eso te hace invencible – Jishin golpeo la cabeza de Shizuka sin usar Haki, a lo que ella solo se rio

— Eso hace cosquillas – se rio Shizuka mientras se sacuda sus ropas

— Y sabes cuál será tu objetivo, ¿verdad?

— La chica que se convierte en Diamante, la venceré con mis nuevas habilidades

— Más te vale – Jishin le entrega el chocolate a la chica mientras se retiraba – sigue viendo las ideas que te di…

— Y tú tienes que tener cuidado – Shizuka lanzo una soga y atrapo a Jishin con ella para atraerlo hacia ella – no quiero que vuelas herido. Aun tienes que acompañarme de regreso a Nadeshiko como mi esposo

— Como sea – Jishin se dejó consentir por Shizuka que le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla con cariño – veo que te vuelves más afectiva con el poder de la fruta Toon Toon

— No puedes culparme de eso – la chica no se detenía mientras seguía repartiendo besos sobre Jishin que solo bufaba siguiéndole la corriente

Por otro lado, Zen y Kaede se encontraban sentados uno en frente del otro meditando con sus armas en sus manos, mientras los lobos del samurái descansaban a su lado.

— Cuando estemos en Konoha, encárgate de los Shinobis que se entrometan en nuestro camino – hablo Zen con tranquilidad – luego busca los refugios. Recuerda, no vamos a matar a ningún civil, solo los usaremos para interrogatorios y saber dónde esconden a los Jinchurikis

— Lo entiendo, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para medir mis habilidades – Kaede apretaba su arma con cierta emoción – venceré a todos esos Shinobis

— Ten en cuenta los consejos dados por Kisame y las practicas que hemos tenido recientemente. Aunque nosotros nos encargaremos del equipo de Oziel y compañía, aun habrá Shinobis fuertes en la aldea

— Lo entiendo, tendré cuidado, Zen-kun

— Una cosa más – Zen saco un pergamino de entre sus cosas y se lo da a Kaede – el pergamino tiene un **Llamado de Jauría** por si necesitas refuerzos. Solo introduce el sello con un poco de sangre y listo

— Espero no tener que usarlo – Kaede guardo el pergamino y luego tomo la venda en sus manos - ¿Lo que hacemos está bien? Me explicaron el objetivo de su misión, pero…

— No estamos arrebatando la vida a los inocentes, ni somos la justicia – hablo Zen tomando las manos de Kaede – lo que hacemos es seguir nuestro propio sendero, un sueño que implica un poco de daño colateral, pero no somos los villanos. Recuerda que tú también eres libre de escoger, y no tienes por qué seguirnos

— Mi sendero es para probar mi propia fuerza y habilidad, y doy gracias de que me topara contigo – Kaede se acercó a Zen y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla – te demostrare cuan agradecida estoy contigo

— Eso espero, ahora debes volver a la práctica – el samurái dio un rápido silbido y sus lobos despertaron – entrenen con ella, saquen todo su potencial

— ¡A la orden Zen-sama! – las lobas se acercaron a Kaede para empezar su entrenamiento

— Veo que le va bien a su propio ritmo – al lugar llego Sebas junto a Jishin - ¿Qué tal vas tú?

— Yo estoy preparado, después de todo no tuve una dura pelea como ustedes. ¿Qué sucedió con el 6 colas?

— El rastro se perdió – hablo Jishin revisando unos papeles – buscamos en la aldea donde se supone que estaba, pero nadie sabe sobre él. Su esencia se perdió

— Zetsu lo está buscando, pero creo que Oziel y Rin se nos adelantaron y lo pusieron a salvo, no tiene caso perder el tiempo con eso. Mientras la invasión empieza, nos enfocaremos en buscar a Fuu y a Yugito, pues sabemos dónde estará Naruto y lo mejor es preparar el escenario para cuando llegue

— Aún falta el asunto del 8 colas – Zen miro a Sebas – deberíamos ir por él, antes de empezar la invasión

— No se preocupen, yo me encargare de el – el renegado dragón miro su espada mientras detrás suyo varios dragones junto a Helios rugían – es hora de poner a prueba mi nueva habilidad. Con ello, la victoria sobre Konoha y el grupo de Oziel está garantizada

Llegado el atardecer a Konoha, el equipo #7 se encontraba reunido en un campo de entrenamiento hablando de lo sucedido, aunque las dudas eran sobre todo enfocadas hacia el Ninja Dragón, que parecía ser el centro de conversación, mientras Yugito se mantenía al margen con la mirada ensombrecida.

— Traten de comprender, que no les dije nada sobre mi espía en Akatsuki por seguridad – hablaba el caballero hacia sus estudiantes – no es que no confiara en ustedes, pero era…

— Eso lo comprendemos sensei – respondió Sakura – pero aun así, fue demasiado sorpresivo descubrirlo. Supongo que Kakashi-sensei fue el más sorprendido

— Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei?

— Se encuentra con Rin – respondió el caballero a Naruto – le da un recorrido por la aldea junto a Ayame. Ella está integrándose de nuevo a la plantilla ninja, pero tomara tiempo por el Consejo Civil que discute ese asunto

— Los del consejo se toman las cosas demasiado serias pero se olvidan de cosas que no sean importantes para ellos – bufo Sasuke con molestia – no han hecho nada con respecto a los miembros de mi clan asesinados y el robo de sus Sharingan

— En estos momentos, la seguridad de Naruto por ser un Jinchuriki es su mayor prioridad. Por eso será enviado al Monte Myoboku para su entrenamiento del **Modo Sabio** de los sapos

— ¿Usted también saldrá de la aldea sensei?

— Me temo que si pequeña Sakura – el caballero respondió la pregunta de la chica con seriedad – odio admitirlo pero eh tenido que descuidar mucho mi entrenamiento con las recientes misiones y debo mejorar mis habilidades para lo que se avecina

— ¿Cree que ese supuesto ataque por parte de Akatsuki sea real?

— Me temo, que así será – ante esa respuesta, los tres jóvenes miraron a su sensei con sorpresa – es por eso que es mejor estar preparados. Sasuke, tú también debes prepararte. Ya hable con tu padre y le pedí ayuda a Critias, pues él conoce mucho sobre los Dojutsu y te ayudara a mejorar el dominio de tu **Mangekyo Sharingan** hasta que llegue el momento de que lo evoluciones

— Me preparare de inmediato, ¿Entrenaremos en el complejo?

— No, hay una locación especial para su entrenamiento, fuera de la aldea. También pedí que Itachi, Shisui y algunos Uchiha extras los acompañaran. En cuanto a ti Sakura, voy a pedirte que ayudes a Karin con el desarrollo de sus **Semillas Senzu,** pues serán muy necesarias en la batalla que se aproxima

— Hare todo lo que pueda sensei – afirmo la peli rosa con determinación – después de todo, usted confía en mi

— En cuanto a ti Naruto, concéntrate de lleno en esto. Recuerda que Jiraiya siendo un gran ninja y con su ventaja de juventud, tuvo problemas con Pain. Tú tienes que superar el nombre de tu padrino y el de tu padre

— Confié en mi sensei, demostrare a todos lo hábil que puedo ser, de veras – el caballero vio cómo su alumno sonriera, dándole cierta esperanza

— Una cosa más chicos – el caballero dudo un momento y después negó con la cabeza

— ¿Hay algo más que quiera decirnos sensei?

— No, no es nada – el caballero negó ante la duda de Sasuke y saco un poco de dinero – antes de que partan, les invitare un Ramen. Así que vallan y coman. Yo cenare con Kanna-chan y Yugito después

— De acuerdo, suena bien para mí, de veras

El caballero vio a sus alumnos retirarse, pero en su mente retumbaba el miedo. Quería contarles todo, pues la culpa causada por esas constantes pesadillas lo atormentaban. Sabía que la verdad debía ser contada de inmediato, pero no encontraba el momento para hacerlo. Decidió olvidar el asunto y se dirigió a donde le esperaba Yugito.

— Iré a buscar a Kanna-chan, ¿Qué te gustaría para…?

Antes de poder decir algo más, el caballero recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, lo que le hizo retroceder con dolor, para después ser tacleado al suelo por parte de Yugito.

— ¡Oye, eso me dolió! – el caballero se retorcía del dolor por el golpe mientras era sujetado de las manos por parte de Yugito - ¿Acaso dije…?

— ¿Hasta cuándo…? – en eso, el caballero escucho como la voz de Yugito se quebraba mientras unas lágrimas caían en su rostro - ¿Hasta cuándo… piensas hacerme esto?

— ¿De qué hablas? – el caballero empezó a recibir golpecitos en su pecho mientras Yugito lloraba con mucha amargura

— ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de presionarte así?! – la chica se recostó en su pecho mientras las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Oziel - ¡¿Por qué tienes que ponerte así?! ¡¿No ves que solo te estás haciendo daño?!

— Yugito, entiéndelo. Es mi responsabilidad, una que me encomendaron

— Pero… ya no estás solo en esta misión. No eres el único guardián, ¿o sí?

— Sí, es verdad – Oziel también tenía presente su secreto con Yugito, pero su miedo seguía poniéndolo nervioso – entiende que solo quiero lo mejor para todos aquí. Para Kanna – Oziel limpio las lágrimas de la chica con delicadeza – para ti

— Oziel, todo saldrá bien. Pero debes dejar de presionarte demasiado. Me gustaba más verte reírte, ver las cosas de forma positiva y enfrentar los problemas con mucha confianza. Tienes que recuperar tu confianza perdida. Solo así podrías arreglar todo

— Tienes razón – el caballero bajo la cabeza y se quedó recostado con calma – lo lamento de verdad

— Perdóname tu a mí por golpearte, pero necesitaba hacerte entrar en razón

— No, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. La forma en que me cuidas y me sacas del pozo causado por mi estrés. Te necesito siempre a mi lado, porque eres todo mi mundo

— Y tú eres el mío. Te amo, mientras tú me ames a mi

— Mis sentimientos por ti son totalmente sinceros. Te prometo que me relajare un poco

— Eso espero

La pareja unió sus labios en un profundo beso para aliviar la tensión dentro de ellos. El viajero se prometió a si mismo revelar todos sus secretos una vez que esta crisis terminara. Eso era lo mejor para todos. A la mañana siguiente, Oziel, Javier y Oscar se encontraban reunidos en la salida de la aldea despidiendo a Naruto y Sasuke que se retiraban a realizar su entrenamiento. En el lugar estaba Hope, mientras Nana seguía vigilando a Daniel, que ahora se encontraba en la residencia de las chicas, bajo vigilancia de ANBU. También estaban presentes Yugito, Kanna, Natsu, Anko y Tayuya para despedir a los viajeros.

— Oscar-nichan, ¿Por qué no podemos acompañarte? – pregunto la pelirroja flautista al caballero

— Si, estaríamos ahí para apoyarte en tu entrenamiento

— Yo sé que sí, pero necesito hacer esto solo – el caballero acaricio la cabeza de Tayuya, quien se mostró apenada – además de que aun trabajo en la habilidad para llevar a otros a Equestria. Prometo llevarlas la próxima vez

— Más te vale Oscarcito – Anko se acercó al caballero para besarlo en los labios con mucho cariño – cuídate por favor

— Te pasas Anko – Tayuya se cruzó los brazos, pero se sorprendió al recibir un beso en la frente por parte de Oscar - ¡¿Qué haces?!

— Cuídate, Tayuya-chan. No descuides tu entrenamiento

— Cla-claro, ¡Eso no lo dudes, tarado! – hablo Tayuya con un gran rubor en sus mejillas

— Javi-kun, buena suerte en tu entrenamiento – Natsu le entregaba un bento un poco grande – sé que haya podrás comer con tranquilidad, pero prepare estas galletas para que las disfrutes en tu estadía

— Gracias Natsu-chan, las disfrutare por completo – el peli negro beso a su novia mientras la atraía a sus brazos – te prometo que después de esto, te hare esa pregunta con total claridad y sin interrupciones

— Yo, estaré esperándote – la peli verde no pudo ocultar su vergüenza mientras se aferraba al pecho de su novio – sé que es muy pronto, pero…

— No te preocupes por eso. Mientras los sentimientos sean sinceros, no hay problema – el caballero ajusto sus gafas mientras miraba a Naruto y Hinata conversar a su lado – _después de todo, ellos también se comprometieron muy pronto en la línea canon_

— Naruto-kun, ten mucho cuidado y esfuérzate en tu entrenamiento – la peli azul Hyuga se despedía de su novio con un rubor en sus mejillas – yo sé que te volverás muy fuerte

— De eso no hay duda Hina-chan, no decepcionare a nadie. Además, tengo que protegerlos a todos, a mi familia y amigos, y a ti

— Naruto-kun – la oji perla solo se apeno por esas palabras, pero reprimió su vergüenza para abrazar a su novio con fuerza - ¡Yo también seré fuerte por ti Naruto-kun!

— Sé que así será Hina-chan

— Sasuke-kun, buena suerte en tu entrenamiento – Sakura por otro lado motivaba a su novio con entusiasmo – no te esfuerzos demasiado

— Solo hare lo que haga falta – el Uchiha revisaba sus cosas para después mirar a la peli rosa – regresare justo a tiempo para evitar que destruyan la aldea, te lo prometo

— Lo sé – Sakura se acercó al peli negro y lo beso con cariño en la mejilla – buena suerte

— Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun, buena suerte en su entrenamiento – Izumi se despedía de su novio y amigo – tengan mucho cuidado

— Descuida, regresaremos más fuertes – Itachi tomo las manos de Izumi para sonreírle – después de todo, prometí dar todo por mi hogar

— Será sencillo si nos esforzamos al máximo…

— ¡Shisui! – en eso, Hope se acercó al mencionado – buena suerte

— Descuida Hope-chan, no voy a preocuparte – el Uchiha extendió su puño hacia la chica, la cual se sorprendió – seré tan fuerte como tu

— S-sí, lo sé – la chica choco el puño con el Uchiha, para después abrazarlo con mucha vergüenza – que te quede claro que no hare esto muchas veces, amigo

— Descuida, lo sé – Shisui acepto el abrazo mientras lagrimas graciosas caían por sus ojos – _me llamo amigo_

— Hope-chan es una pervertida – la voz de Kanna hizo reaccionar a la chica

— ¡No es verdad, solo somos amigos!

— _Friendzonearon a Shisui_ – fue el pensamiento de Oscar y Javier hacia el pobre Uchiha

— Todos están listos, incluidos yo – hablo Oziel al lado de Yugito – todos se esforzaran en su entrenamiento

— Tú también, pero recuerda relajarte un poco – hablo la rubia de Kumo con una sonrisa – vuelve pronto

— Te lo prometo – el caballero beso a su novia para después sacar su espada – es hora

El caballero coloco un poco de chakra en su arma y unos segundos después desapareció en una nube de humo junto a Javier. Un círculo de magia apareció debajo de Oscar para que este desapareciera en un destello, mientras Naruto desaparecía en una nube de humo. Critias que estaba ahí en su forma humana llamo a los Uchiha y empezó a moverse hacia el bosque seguido por ellos, con Sasuke siendo el último en salir después de despedirse de su novia. Oziel y Javier aparecieron en medio de un bosque donde los esperaba Timaeus y Hermos. Caminaron unos minutos por el bosque y llegaron a un gran valle rodeado de montañas llenas de árboles. En el centro del lugar, había una gran cantidad de dragones de todos tipos: pequeños y algunos con forma dragón y otro con formas humanas, aunque eran pocos. Había dragones muy grandes sobrevolando el lugar, el cual era enorme en comparación con Konoha. Había varias cavernas y grutas en toda la montaña y en el centro había desde arboles hasta ruinas similares a los castillos donde los dragones descansaban, comían, dejaban botín o tesoros, y hasta animales de granja que ellos criaban. Muy al fondo del lugar había un gran templo, el cual era el único que se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

— Es más impresionante de lo que me contabas – hablo Javier con sorpresa – aunque admito que para ser una cultura que ha sobrevivido sin humanos por mucho tiempo, están muy bien civilizados

— La mayoría de los dragones aquí están en estado salvaje, es por eso que los de más alto rango y con capacidades mágicas somos quienes los dirigen – hablo Timaeus con tranquilidad – todo gracias al Gran Sabio Dragón

— Y son pocos los que abandonan este lugar para explorar el mundo – continuo hablando Hermos – aunque ya ninguno lo hace gracias a la ayuda de Oziel-sama para aprender a criar animales como alimento y la recolección de frutos

— Los humanos siempre están llenos de costumbres raras, pero efectivas – en eso apareció Fafnir en su forma humana – sus libros son un chiste de mal gusto, pero intrigantes

— Y eso que no has leído los de más alta categoría – Javier saco algunas versiones de Icha Icha para darle al dragón

— Lo dejaremos para después – Oziel se acercó a Fafnir – iremos a ver al Gran Sabio Dragón

— Serk-sama ya los está esperando

Los dos caballeros salieron hacia el gran templo que llevaba al interior de la montaña. Al entrar, había dragones vigilando el lugar y también varias estatuas en representación de dragones famosos, poderosos o incluso extintos. Entre las estatuas, se encontraba una que compartía similitudes con Dragoo, el compañero de Oziel y Helios, el dragón de Sebas.

— Él es de quien me contaste – Javier inspeccionaba los rasgos de ese dragón con interés – el padre de tu dragón

— Apollonir, el máximo Dragonoid Pyrus que existió. El padre de Dragoo y Helios – hablo Oziel con seriedad – me hubiera gustado conocerlo

— Si era tan fuerte, ¿Por qué se murió? – la broma de Javier logro que Oziel soltara una pequeña risita, pero recupero el control al sentir como llegaba alguien

— Murió en batalla, como un guerrero – la voz de Serk, puso nervioso a los viajeros – y sus ideales honorables siguen vivos en las nuevas generaciones

— Maestro Serk, es un honor verlo – Oziel hizo una reverencia junto a Javier – gracias por recibirnos

— Espero que sepan aprovechar bien su entrenamiento en estos días

— Si me permite una pregunta – hablo Javier levantando la mirada junto a Oziel - ¿Qué hizo que Helios escapara si era hijo de un gran dragón?

— Ustedes lo saben, incluso entre los dragones hay diferencias y lados en conflicto – Serk empezó a caminar guiando a los viajeros y a los que los acompañaban – Helios y Dragoo son la prueba viva de eso. Dragoo honraba el legado de su padre y se esforzaba por mantener en alto sus normas. Pero Helios era más del tipo que se lanza a la batalla, solo por la satisfacción que causa el conflicto, algo que ningún dragón puede resistir. Llego a un punto en que sus actos se llenaron de salvajismo, lo que causo que otros dragones se le uniera y crearan conflictos aún más grandes

— Dragoo se vio en la necesidad de detenerlo, y con su derrota fue exiliado – continuo la historia Oziel – además de que Helios no fue considerado digno por sus acciones. Varios dragones se fueron con Helios, lo que los convirtió en los **Marginados** y hasta la fecha, mas dragones se unen a su bando

— Sebas los encontró en su llegada y rápidamente firmo un contrato con ellos. Pero creí que ustedes podrían negar un contrato así

— Un dragón es libre de aliarse con quien el desee – respondió Timaeus a la pregunta de Javier – eso incluye la marca de dragón. Claro que eso le costó mucho a Helios por lo que me comento Dragoo

— Helios no puede usar el **Manantial de los Dragones** que cura las heridas de batalla y alivia su cuerpo después de usar el **Modo Sabio** como lo hacen nuestros dragones. Aun así, Sebas debió encontrar la forma de ayudar a su dragón ante ese problema

— Que estupidez – Javier solo negó con pesar mientras seguía caminando – apesta a Jishin en todo esto

— No lo dudes – el caballero y su amigo se detuvieron al llegar al final del pasillo donde una gran entrada se mostraba – es aquí

La gran puerta se abrió y en su interior se sentía un calor intenso. Al entrar se apreciaban varias antorchas encendidas con diferentes llamas de diferentes tonos, desde roja, azul, verde, morada, pero la más impresionante era una antorcha colgada en un gran candelabro sobre la sala, con llamas oscuras de **Amaterasu.** Los dos caballeros se detuvieron al ver frente suyo al Gran Sabio Dragón, el cual era un inmenso dragón mucho más grande de cualquier antes visto. Su cuerpo era largo como cualquier dragón oriental, pro sus escamas desprendían un gran brillo entre blanco y negro. Tenía un par de bigotes muy grandes que se extendían por toda la sala. Sus ojos eran de iris compleja, cambiando de color constantemente entre sí. El izquierdo empezaba siendo azul con su iris tornándose amarilla, mientras el derecho empezaba rojo, con una iris similar. En su gran hilera de dientes se veían rastros de fuego de **Amaterasu** y al lado de su cuerpo había una gran jarra de sake.

— El gran Sabio Dragón les da la bienvenida – hablo Serk que se puso al lado del inmenso dragón

— Gran Sabio, le agradecemos por permitirnos estar en su presencia – Oziel se puso de rodillas mientras Javier le imitaba – lamentamos la tardanza en atender su llamado

— El entiende su situación – Serk hablo en cuanto el gran dragón lanzo pequeños rugidos inentendibles para los caballeros – se alegra de ver que su compromiso con el Clan Dragón no ha disminuido – Serk se detuvo un momento para escuchar al gran dragón – ahora, él les ayudara con lo que necesiten, siempre y cuando esté en su poder concederlo

— Sinceramente no necesitamos nada, después de todo podemos encargarnos de todo, ¿Verdad Oziel? – Javier vio con sorpresa como su amigo sacaba su espada y la colocaba en el suelo como forma de ofrenda

— Sabio Dragón, necesito ser más fuerte para proteger el mundo ninja que me fue confiado por Hagoromo y Hamura Otsutsuki. Le pido me ayude a alcanzar el **Nivel 5** del Modo Sabio

— Entiendo – Serk escucho los gruñidos fuertes del gran dragón y miro los nervios de Oziel ante su petición – el Gran Sabio pide que dejes tu arma y tiene una condición. Debes perfeccionar el **Nivel 4** junto a tu compañero. De no ser así, nunca podrán lograr el ultimo nivel

— De acuerdo, gracias por su apoyo Sabio Dragón

— Ahora salgan, Fafnir los llevara al Manantial de entrenamiento – señalo Serk para que los caballeros salieran del lugar

— Oziel se ve muy desequilibrado en estos momentos – hablo Timaeus que se acercó a tomar su espada – y esta espada esta al punto de romperse

— Eso paso porque el muchacho dejo que sus preocupaciones y estrés se acumularan. Y el arma sirvió como el recipiente que recibió parte del mismo – Serk acerco el arma hacia el Gran Sabio, el cual le dio un ligero soplido caliente – hay que llevarla con el herrero dragón para que le haga un revestimiento que perdure por la siguiente batalla. Aún queda el asunto de averiguar cómo ese otro humano obtuvo la Marca del Clan Dragón y nuestro contrato

— Es obvio que Helios no tiene ese poder, lo que significa que alguien lo ayudo, alguien muy poderoso – Timaeus tomo el arma y se despidió del Gran Sabio

— El humano Javier es fuerte, aprendió rápidamente los conceptos y el dominio del **Modo Sabio** , eso le permite ser más resistente a sus efectos. Pero Oziel, tendrá un destino trágico más adelante en el futuro – Serk miro al Gran Dragón, el cual solo resoplo para darle la razón – solo así podrá volverse más fuerte. Así fue su gran visión

Timaeus llego a donde fueron llevados Oziel y Javier, un amplio manantial rodeado de varias estatuas de dragones y donde una cascada cristalina se apreciaba al fondo. Ambos caballeros se encontraban con sus respectivos dragones entrenando, aunque el dragón noto como Oziel parecía relajarse un poco. Ahí recordó la petición de Yugito al caballero, así que esperaba que lograra soportar los siguientes días de entrenamiento. Por otro lado, Oscar llegaba al Castillo de la Princesa Celestia y Luna en su forma de Alicornio, pero ocultando sus alas.

— Nos da gusto recibirlo aquí en nuestro castillo Otaku-sama – hablo Celestia con una reverencia – y de nuevo, le pedimos disculpas por nuestra falla en la batalla pasada

— No se preocupen, en ese tipo de circunstancias es algo normal – el guerrero miro a su alrededor buscando algo – es curioso, creí que…

— ¡Hola Otaku-san! – en eso, Pinkie apareció de la nada y atrapo al Alicornio en un fuerte abrazo - ¡Han pasado como mil años desde que viniste y te extrañe! ¡Te prepare unos deliciosos panecillos para que comamos juntos! ¡Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí!

— Me… gustaría… pero… - el pobre viajero estaba poniéndose morado por el fuerte abrazo – aprietas… muy… fuerte…

— Upsi, lo siento – la poni rosada lo soltó mientras se golpeaba de forma torpe la cabeza – iré por los panecillos rápidamente

— Sabemos que viene a entrenar – hablo la Princesa Luna ayudando al viajero a levantarse – prepararemos una sala en el castillo para eso. Los guardias y nosotras estaremos listas para ayudarle

— Les agradezco el gesto, pero lo pensé mucho en estos días – Oscar miro sus cascos, recordando como perdió el control por su falta de entrenamiento – un poder tan caótico como el mío, necesita de un experto para controlarlo

— ¿Un experto? – las princesas se mostraban confundidas con esas palabras

— Sí, es por eso que necesito a una sola persona. Quiero hablar con Discord

Al escuchar ese nombre, las princesas palidecieron, pero comprendían el motivo del viajero. Después de todo, por algo Discord era el maestro del caos. Unos minutos después de comer uno de los panecillos de Pinkie Pie, Oscar se dirigió al bosque donde se podría encontrar a Discord. Después de caminar por unos minutos, el Alicornio llego a una especie de puerta de madera con un tapete con el nombre de Discord en el y un buzón también con el mismo nombre. El viajero toco la puerta, la cual se abrió revelando una gran luz cegadora, por lo que el caballero solo se adentró en la luz. Al despejarse el destello, se vio sentado en una especie de escenario de entrevistas, como un programa de televisión.

— ¡En vivo, desde mi pequeño espacio de la nada, este es el Show de Discord! – se escuchaba la voz del mencionado por todo el lugar, seguido de las voces de un público eufórico y lleno de emoción – ¡El día de hoy, tenemos un invitado muy especial! ¡El gran Otaku Fire!

— ¡Si, aquí está su héroe! – hablo Oscar siguiendo el juego de Discord

— ¡Y para presentarlo, tenemos a nuestro querido anfitrión y la estrella del Show! ¡Damas y caballeros, el gran Discord!

— ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! – en eso, Discord apareció delante de Oscar con un corbatín y un micrófono en sus manos – este sí que será un show interesante. Tenemos al poderoso Alicornio de la Leyenda. Nunca creí ver uno como tú, sobre todo como tu

— ¿Lo dices por mi origen? Bueno, que te digo Discord. Todos somos únicos a nuestra manera

— Bien dicho. Pero bueno, te habías tardado en venir a verme. Después de todo, tenemos muchas cosas en común

— No lo creo, eres mucho más poderoso que yo. Y claro, mucho más listo

— Oh gracias, que observador eres – Discord usaba unas gafas mientras levitaba alrededor del viajero y hacia aparecer tazas y galletas - ¿Qué te sirvo? Tengo de todo y nada a la vez

— De hecho, venía a pedirte un favor

— ¡¿Un favor a mí?! ¡Valla, eso es inesperado! – Discord se recostó en el suelo mostrando mucha emoción y con varias luces rodeándolo - ¿Qué necesitas del gran y poderoso Discord?

— Necesito que me entrenes a utilizar mis poderes

— ¿Entrenamiento? – Discord se molestó y con un chasquido, ambos aparecieron en el bosque - ¡¿Monto todo este escenario solo para que vengas a pedirme entrenamiento?! Que aburrido eres, no gracias

— Entiende esto Discord – Oscar se puso en pose defensiva viendo al maestro del caos con seriedad – este poder que obtuve, necesito controlarlo por completo para salvar a las personas que me importan. Y solo tú puedes ayudarme a eso

— El camino del superhéroe no es fácil – Discord hablaba disfrazado como un superhéroe para después volver a la normalidad – pero no es algo que me importe

— Te lo pido por favor – Oscar se inclinó mientras sacaba su arma en forma de petición – quiero aprender a controlar mis poderes por completo

— Ya dije no, eres muy terco – Discord saco un periódico y unas gafas y se puso a leer – ahora si me disculpas, debo revisar las actividades del próximo festival de la cosecha

— Que interesante – Oscar reacciono ante eso, poniéndose de pie rápidamente – creo que recordé que Applejack me invito a ese festival personalmente y que me daría un poco de la mejor sidra que su familia elabora en esas fechas

— Si, lo sé. Es el mejor de todos…

— Pero recordé que ellos me pidieron un favor muy grande – Oscar le dio la espalda a Discord con tranquilidad – al parecer quieren que me encargue de que Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se mantengan fuera de la celebración para que no beban ni una gota

— ¡¿Qué?! – Discord se sorprendió y asusto al escuchar esas palabras

— Creo que lo único que se me ocurre es encerrarlas durante el festival. Será rudo, pero si les hago compañía podrán superarlo

— ¡Espera, no hagas eso!

— Lo siento, pero la única cosa que podría evitarlo es que yo este ocupado con otra cosa. Tal vez, entrenamiento

— ¡Eso es, tengo una idea! – Discord se acercó a Oscar con velocidad – si yo te entreno, dejaras que la querida Fluttershy se divierta y beba de esa sidra en el festival. ¿Eso te parece bien?

— No lo sé, necesito entrenamiento en todos los días que estaré aquí. Podrían ser semanas y también debo pasar tiempo con las chicas. Solo el entrenamiento me podría mantener ocupado

— ¡Te entrenare todos los días que estés aquí, pero debes dejar que pase más tiempo con Fluttershy!

— De forma amistosa, no hostigosa – Oscar alzo su brazo en forma de saludo – tenemos un trato

— Valla, eres muy listo – Discord sonrió con orgullo mientras estrechaba su mano con el Alicornio – tenemos un trato mi amigo. Así que prepárate – Discord se disfrazó de entrenador mientras empezaba a sonar un silbato – tu entrenamiento empieza a partir de ahora

Con esas palabras, Oscar se preparó para aprender a dominar aún más sus poderes, con la esperanza de enfrentar a cualquier rival que apareciera frente suyo. Regresando a Konoha, Hope entrenaba en las afueras de Konoha, en compañía de Garnet y Perla, en un intento de despertar su **Haki.** Después de hablar con Oziel, se confirmó que ella podría despertar un **Haki de Armadura,** pero se necesitaba una constante práctica, tanto de su fuerza como de su concentración en el campo de batalla. Mientras que Peridot, Amatista y Bismuto buscaban por la zona a otra Cristal Gem, pues aparentemente se había rastreado a una. Hope chocaba puños contra su compañera ruda, mientas que Perla lanzaba con su lanza algunos disparos de energía.

— ¡Recuerda, no pierdas la concentración! – hablaba Garnet asestando unos golpes sobre el escudo rosa de Hope – mente y fuerza, juntos en la defensa y en la ofensiva

— Lo sé, lo intento – Hope alejo a su compañera rápidamente para después esquivar unos disparos de Perla con una salto hacia atrás

— Necesitas más elegancia al moverte o no podrás coordinar bien tu mente y tu cuerpo – Perla dio algunos saltos sobre los arboles con elegancia para seguir disparando – apaga toda incertidumbre y muévete libremente

— Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – Hope cerros sus ojos y por instinto logro esquivar un puñetazo de Garnet, para después esquivar un disparo a su derecha moviéndose con un giro y luego devolviendo el golpe a su compañera, que lo bloqueo

— Poco a poco te vas adecuando a tus nuevas habilidades – Perla se detuvo mientras Hope se sentaba en el suelo recuperando la respiración – ahora solo falta que despiertes las habilidades de tu antigua forma

— Por el momento solo puedo hacer las burbujas, liberar el Escudo y la Espada, y aún falta el **Salto Ligero.** Pero no creo que me tarde mucho, lo que quiero despertar sobre todo es el **Haki…**

— ¡Chicas, ya volvimos! – en eso llego Amatista convertida en un topo para después recuperar su forma normal

— ¿Tuvieron suerte?

— Bueno, no encontramos a ninguna de las diamantes – rio Bismuto con orgullo viendo detrás suyo – pero es una buena aliada

Hope y las chicas se sorprendieron al ver llegar a una gran figura con una larga melena blanca mientras su piel era anaranjada. Lleva polainas color caoba con una camisa de tirantes color rojo borneo, con un Diamante Rosa pálido en el pecho y cuello de caoba en forma de "V". Su gema está en la nariz, de un color naranja brillante. Al llegar, vio a Perla con seriedad y luego a Garnet, con quien se dirigió.

— Hola Jaspe, ha pasado tiempo – Garnet alzo su mano con tranquilidad, mientras la mencionada solo suspiraba para después devolver el saludo

— Sí, mucho tiempo diría yo – la gema miro a Perla y solo saludo con la cabeza – me duele pensar que tomamos el camino cobarde para escapar del Planeta Madre, pero ella…

— Sobrevivimos, y eso no significa que seamos cobardes – hablo Perla acercándose a la gema – pero que estemos aquí es porque hay esperanza de seguir luchando por nuestra causa

— Así es hermana, ahora todos somos aliados – Amatista se acercó para golpear su pierna en forma de broma – ya eres una Cristal Gem como nosotras

— Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está nuestra Diamante? Quiero demostrarle de nuevo mi lealtad en la futura batallas

— Aquí estoy – Hope se acercó con tranquilidad – es un gusto verte Jaspe

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una de esas bromas tuyas Amatista? – Jaspe solo rio para ver detrás de Hope buscando a alguien – muy gracioso mi diamante, pero acabo de despertar y me gustaría verla de nuevo

— Jaspe, no es una broma – Peridot se acercó a Hope para abrazarla – ella es nuestra Diamante Rosa. Ahora es una humana

Hope alzo las manos y logro hacer aparecer el Escudo y la Espada. Pero ajeno a la reacción de sorpresa que esperaba, lo único que recibió fue una mirada de ira, para después ser golpeada de lleno en su escudo por parte de Jaspe que hizo aparecer su Casco de batalla para atacar.

— ¡¿Una humana?! – Jaspe camino hacia Hope con furia mientras tronaba sus nudillos - ¡Estuve esperando tu regreso, motivada por mi deseo de apoyar tu causa! ¡¿Y decidiste convertirte en algo tan patético como una humana?!

— ¡Oye espera…! – Bismuto iba a intervenir, pero Garnet le detuvo

— Sí, soy una humana. Recibí los poderes de Rosa, y ahora soy ella. Pero mi propósito es el mismo con ustedes, con las Cristal Gems…

— ¡No lo acepto! – Jaspe corrió hacia la chica con velocidad chocando su casco con el escudo - ¡Una humana no puede comandarnos!

— ¡Soy una humana muy diferente! – Hope empujo a su contrincante para después soltar su arma y permanecer con el escudo en su mano – y te lo probare

— Bien por mí, necesito calentar un poco

En el departamento de las chicas, Nana le servía de comer a Yachiru algo de comer junto con Daniel, el cual parecía estar mejor, pero el sujeto solo miraba en sus manos sus armas, para después dejarlas en el suelo con enojo.

— No te sientas así Dan-kun – Nana le entrego un plato de sopa al chico para después sentarse a su lado – todos cometemos errores. Pero es bueno aceptarlos para mejorar

— Si fuera tan fácil, la gente no cometería errores en un principio – Dan tomo su plato para comer con tranquilidad – cuando alguien te ofrece una oportunidad así, no te importa lo demás. No piensas en las futuras consecuencias, sino en lo emocionante. Los personajes en ese tipo de situaciones son así

— No somos como ellos, porque nosotros si tuvimos la oportunidad – Nana sonrió para después recostarse un poco en el hombro de Daniel – y cometemos errores, como cualquier humano normal, porque eso es lo que somos.

— Hablas como si fueras Oziel

— Bueno, algo tuve que aprenderle a Oziel-sempai. Ahora tu puedes aprender de él, pero solo si te comprometes

— Eso me parece bien, si puedo estar a tu lado – Daniel miro a los ojos a Nana, quien también devolvió la mirada para después acercar su rostro lentamente

— ¡Disculpa, pero estas muy cerca de mi papi! – Yachiru se interpuso en medio de los jóvenes mientras miraba a Nana de forma desafiante

— Lo siento Yachiru-chan, no quería molestarte – Nana rio nerviosa mientras se molestaba por dentro por la interrupción de su momento

— Bien, acepto tus disculpas. Además, sé que a mi papi no pueden gustarles las mujeres viejas como tu

— _No de nuevo_ – Daniel solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras comía su sopa

— ¡¿Disculpa?! – Nana se levantó molesta mirando a la pequeña peli rosa - ¡Para tu información, aun soy joven y hermosa, muy hermosa y sexy!

— Solo eres una anciana fingiendo ser joven. Mi papi no se fijaría en una rarita que tiene fotos de chicos sin camisa y abrazados de forma muy cariñosa

— ¡¿Qué soy rarita?! ¡¿Y porque estabas viendo mis cosas?! ¡No hay nada de malo en ver algo así de vez en cuando!

— Eres una rarita…

— La rarita eres tú que se la pasa pegada a Dan-kun, tratándolo como un bebe

— ¡Yo solo cuido a mi papi, no le hago ojitos como tú lo haces!

Daniel solo pudo reír un poco disfrutando la pintoresca escena mientras terminaba su plato. Aunque no podía hacer más que agradecer por la nueva oportunidad que se le había concedido. Unas horas después en las afueras de Konoha, las Cristal Gem seguían viendo el combate de Jaspe y Hope, las cuales no parecían ceder en ningún momento, aunque la chica ninja ya se veía un poco agotada. Jaspe cargo su energía con un giro rápido y se lanzó contra la chica, quien le detuvo con su escudo y la lanzo al aire, pero Jaspe solo volvió a cargar su **Carga de Cometa** y se lanzó al ataque, siendo detenido por Hope. Pero el impacto fue demasiado fuerte, logrando que el escuro saliera disparado por el impacto, aunque la ninja logro detener el resto del ataque con sus manos convertidas en diamante. Pero todas notaron que ahora su diamante se volvía rosa. Jaspe se alejó de Hope viendo esa nueva apariencia.

— No está mal, pero no eres digna de llevar el título que alguna vez le perteneció a ella – Jaspe hizo desaparecer su casco para salir del hoyo causado por el ataque – solo eres una humana…

— ¡¿Por qué no puedes tomarme en serio?! – grito Hope saliendo del lugar con un salto y alzando sus brazos a forma de pelea - ¡¿Por qué les cuesta ver mi potencial?!

— ¿Por qué debería verlo yo si tú no eres capaz de ello? – las palabras de Jaspe hicieron que la chica reaccionara – ese es el problema con ustedes los humanos. Esperan que otros vean sus logros, cuando no son capaces de verlos por sí mismos. Yo no te veo como mi líder, no te mereces mi lealtad

— Pues te probare que te equivocas – Hope desactivo su transformación mientras se alejaba del lugar – pero de todas formas te necesito a mi lado

— Solo cuando demuestres ser digna de ser mi líder – Jaspe camino hacia el bosque en lado contrario al de Hope

Hope la vio adentrarse en el bosque mientras Garnet le seguía para hablar con ella. Pero tenía razón, le dolía tener que aceptar su error, pero suponía que era necesario para hacerse más fuerte. No podía hacer más que aprender y mejorar. No volvería a perder contra nadie. Un mes después, el entrenamiento de ambos lados estaba en la parte final. El grupo de los viajeros, junto a Naruto y Sasuke estaban preparados para cuando llegara el momento de regresar a Konoha, pero en una caverna lejos de ahí, Sebas caminaba con tranquilidad saliendo al exterior con unas ropas más ligeras de Akatsuki, pero portando varios fragmentos de armaduras en brazos, hombros y piernas. Fuera de la caverna, le esperaba una silueta femenina cubierta por la sombra de los árboles del bosque y a su lado estaba Helios.

— ¿Los dragones están listos?

— Ya me encargue de eso – la mujer hablo con voz picara – cure a Helios, aunque no había mucho daño. Tu entrenamiento dio sus frutos Sebas-kun

— No puedo negar que tu talento y conocimiento es innato, al igual que tu libertad, Lucoa-sama

— Bueno, es una de las ventajas de ser una ex diosa – la mencionada salió de las sombras con tranquilidad – no estoy obligada a servirle a nadie, ni siquiera al Sabio Dragón

— SIGO INSISTIENDO QUE DEBERIAS UNIRTE A NUESTRA CAUSA LUCOA – hablo Helios – CON TU PODER, NADIE SE ATREVERA A RETARNOS

— ¿Y quitarle lo divertido a todo? Yo no juego de esa forma Helios-kun. Y te recuerdo que a mí me hablaras con respeto

— LO LAMENTO – el inmenso dragón oscuro se detuvo al sentir la mirada intimidante de la mujer

— Quien iba a pensar que usted me ayudaría en cuanto intente hacer mi **Jutsu de Invocación.** Sigo dándole las gracias

— Solo te recuerdo que por ser tu invocación te brinde las herramientas necesarias para llevar a cabo tu plan. Pero después de esto, ya no te volveré a ayudar

— Lo se Lucoa-sama, además ya conseguí todo. Si la invasión fracasa, ya tengo lo que necesito para seguir con el plan – Sebas saco su arma y le hizo una reverencia a la mujer junto a Helios – nuevamente le doy las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi

— Diviértete pequeño – Lucoa solo le guiño el ojo al sujeto y con un chasquido tele transportó a Sebas y Helios fuera de ahí – bueno, fue divertido ser la villana, pero no lo volveré a hacer. Después de todo, ya sé cómo va a terminar todo

Sebas apareció en frente de Jishin y Zen y sus respectivas compañeras, y en el mismo lugar se encontraba Pain y sus caminos, Konan y Obito, el cual seguía usando su disfraz de Tobi.

— Bien, llego el momento – Sebas se dirigió hacia Pain para pasarle el mando – te seguimos

— No hay más que decir – Pain miro hacia Obito, el cual solo se limitó a mover la cabeza – cumpliremos nuestra misión…

 **Es hora de llevar el significado del dolor a Konoha…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Omake: Los poderes de Hope**

Esa noche en Konoha, Hope llegaba a su departamento donde Nana preparaba la cena para Yachiru y Daniel. La chica solo se sentó en la mesa mientras su amiga le servía un plato.

— ¿Cómo sigue nuestro prisionero?

— No lo llames así – Nana se mostró un poco molesta por el comentario mientras servía la cena para su amiga – está respetando el acuerdo de no salir de aquí, así que no deberías molestarlo

— Tu no deberías descuidar tu entrenamiento – Hope picaba su comida con seriedad – si pasas mucho tiempo con él, ya no te harás más fuerte

— Para tu información, Daniel-kun me ayuda mucho – la chica cambio rápidamente su cabello a blanco para después crear dos kunai de hielo – eh mejorado mucho mi control gracias a sus consejos. Y son tan filosos como el acero

— Bien por ti – Hope comía con aburrimiento al ver las técnicas de su amiga

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Peridot me dijo que una nueva amiga se te unió

— Jaspe no se unió a mí, se fue al bosque para estar sola, aunque Bismuto le hace compañía. Pero dijo que no se unirá a mi hasta que demuestre que soy digna de ser su líder

— Tal vez solo necesites demostrarle más habilidades de Diamante Rosa. Algo que pruebe que eres digna heredera de su poder. Bueno, debo llevar la cena a Daniel-kun y a Yachiru-chan

Terminando de cenar, Hope se dio un baño y se retiró a su habitación a dormir, usando un mini short y una blusa tank top de tono rosa. La chica solo se recostó en su cama mientras veía el brillo de la luna por su ventana.

— Los poderes de Diamante Rosa – meditaba Hope en silencio moviendo sus piernas a forma de juego – veamos, ya domino el escudo y la espada que ella usaba, el salto ligero aun lo estoy practicando, y las burbujas ya las domino. ¿Tendré lágrimas, o saliva curativa? Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo mañana

Hope apago las luces y en lo que cerraba los ojos, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo hacerse más fuerte por sus amigos, por Naruto y Hinata, y su ultimo pensamiento fue dirigido hacia Shisui. En eso, la chica abre los ojos con sorpresa y ve a su alrededor que aún sigue en su habitación. Creyendo que ya había amanecido, decidió levantarse para ir a entrenar, pero en eso noto algo extraño y con sorpresa descubrió que su cuerpo estaba transparentado. Al mirar debajo suyo, descubrió que estaba flotando y que su cuerpo físico seguía acostado y dormido con tranquilidad.

— _Esto es… la habilidad para que mi mente abandone mi cuerpo –_ Hope miraba todo a su alrededor y poco a poco empezó a dominar la habilidad para flotar – _con esto puedo entrar a los sueños y las mentes de otros. Seré la envidia de Ino con esta técnica_

La chica empezó a explorar su habitación y luego logro atravesar paredes y ver a sus compañeras Cristal Gems descansado o dormidas, a excepción de Peridot que seguía trabajando en sus máquinas. Decidió seguir con la exploración y llego a la habitación de Nana donde ella estaba dormida a pierna suelta. Decidió hacer una prueba de sus poderes y entro en la mente de la chica. Al entrar, vio un campo de entrenamiento normal y en eso noto a su amiga sentada respirando agitadamente, como si estuviera cansada. Al mirar al frente vio a dos siluetas entrenando y con sorpresa descubrió sus identidades.

— Valla que estamos entrenando mucho ¿verdad Sasuke? – hablo un Naruto entrenando sin camisa

— Lástima que este calor es insoportable Naruto – el Uchiha también estaba sin camisa y lleno de sudor – tal vez deberíamos ir a la cascada a darnos un frio baño para relajarnos

— Tienes mi apoyo mi atlético amigo

Hope vio con cierto miedo la escena y al ver a su amiga, descubrió que jadeaba con intensidad y emoción mientras espiaba la escena con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

— Que… varoniles… se ven esos dos – Nana jadeaba con un sangrado nasal y llena de con emoción – me pregunto qué pasaría se Dani-kun se les uniera…

— Sí, yo paso

Hope se concentró con pesadez y logro salir del sueño de su amiga, con la promesa de no volver a ese lugar. Decidió que ahora podría entrar en la mente de Daniel y descubrir todos sus secretos y descubrir si era un espía como ella sospechaba. Al llegar a su habitación, descubrió que Yachiru dormía a su lado y fuera de la habitación había varios ANBU haciendo vigilancia. Entro a la mente de Daniel y se preparó para ver su sueño. Pero al entrar, vio un panorama extraño. Toda su mente parecía un bosque muy extenso y en todas partes se veían sellos. En el exterior del bosque pudo apreciar a Daniel leyendo algo con Nana y Yachiru en sus piernas escuchándolo de forma atenta. Suponiendo que esa la parte de su mente libre, decidió entrar en ese bosque sellado. Pero lo único que había eran cadenas que cada vez eran más y dificultando el paso para cualquiera. Una vez llego a una zona más profunda, vio una especie de sello principal que sostenía las cadenas. La chica se concentró y logro traer su espada y escudo. Pero cuando golpeo la unión de las cadenas, su cuerpo empezó a ser detenido por otras cadenas y una sustancia negra absorbía su cuerpo poco a poco.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! – la chica intentaba liberarse, pero su fuerza se desvanecía

— **INTRUSA** – frente a Hope, apareció el rostro de Zetsu Negro - **¡SAL DE AQUÍ!**

La oscuridad cubrió a Hope, pero ella creo una burbuja y logro protegerse para después salir de la mente de Daniel y volver al exterior. Hope comprendió que las palabras de Oziel eran ciertas y el sello de Zetsu era muy fuerte. Decidiendo olvidar mejor el asunto se preparó para regresar a su cuerpo. En eso, algo en su mente resonó. Sintió como si alguien le llamara, así que concentrándose un poco apareció en el lugar donde escuchaba ese llamado. En un parpadeo apareció en lo que parecían unas ruinas antiguas en lo profundo del bosque. Vio a uno o dos ninjas haciendo vigilancia y al notar sus ropas, vio el símbolo de los Uchiha, lo que le confirmo que se encontraba en la zona de entrenamiento del grupo de Sasuke. Hope volvió a sentir como le llamaban, así que entro a la ruinas, pero se asustó al ver frente suyo al dragón Critias, en su forma humana. La chica iba a retirarse, pero el dragón no le despegaba la vista.

— No sabía que tenía esos poderes señorita Hope – la chica se sorprendió al descubrir que el dragón podía verla

— _Si le soy sincera, me acabo de enterar. No creí que podría verme_

— Los dragones podemos ver más allá de este mundo. Incluso a espíritus errantes, aunque lo suyo es un viaje astral o mental. ¿Qué la trae aquí?

— _Escuche que alguien me llamaba_

— Entiendo, debe ser el joven Shisui

— _¿Shisui?_

— Se esfuerza todos los días en su entrenamiento y dice que desea ser tan fuerte como usted

— _¿Cómo yo?_

El dragón le indico el lugar y la chica se dirigió al santuario donde dormían todos. Después de avanzar un poco, encontró la tienda donde descansaba el Uchiha. Al llegar lo vio dormido, pero se le veía cansado y un poco agotado. También vio que al lado de su catre, había una mesa de trabajo, donde estaba un prendedor en forma de rosa, el cual parecía ser para Hope. La chica solo suspiro con pesar pero conmovida, así que entro en su mente para ver sus sueños. Al entrar, vio el campo de entrenamiento donde él le curo las manos. Al mirar bien la zona, se encontró a Shisui entrenando varias posiciones de manos con mucha concentración, repitiendo en voz baja los gestos y viendo su reflejo en el rio con su Mangekyo Sharingan activado.

— Debo ser fuerte, por mi aldea y por ella – susurraba Shisui con seriedad – ella se esfuerza mucho, yo no puedo quedarme atrás. Debo dar todo de mi

Hope negó con pesar, pero simplemente no podía ignorar sus palabras. Vio sus ropas y les dio un ligero ajuste, para después acercarse al Uchiha, pero ahora sus ropas eran las habituales de entrenamiento, pero un poco más femeninas.

— ¡Hola Shisui! – Shisui se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la chica - ¡Te estaba buscando!

— ¿Hope-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pues vine a verte tontito – la chica se acercó al chico mientras presionaba sus pechos en la espalda del Uchiha – quería apoyarte en tu entrenamiento

— Gracias Hope-chan, pero no te preocupes. Prometo que seguiré esforzándome…

— Ya tontito – la chica arrastro al Uchiha a un árbol para que descansara

Unos minutos después, la chica tenía a Shisui recostado en sus piernas mientras descansaban a la sombra de un árbol. Shisui veía totalmente cautivado a la chica, la cual acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza. La chica intentaba darle un respiro al Uchiha pero sentía que su tención era igual o peor.

— ¿Por qué no te relajas Shisui? Este es tu espacio para relajarte

— Solo quiero ser como tú – las palabras del Uchiha sorprendieron a Hope – tu enfrentas duros retos y aunque es difícil, decides enfrentar todos y cada uno con mucho esfuerzo. Yo también quiero ayudarte

— No deberías torturarte demasiado. Yo tengo mis propias peleas y tú las tuyas

— Aun así, eres importante para mí, eres mi amiga y quiero protegerte y ayudarte. Y la única forma de hacerlo, es siendo más fuerte

— Los dos seremos más fuertes, pero quiero que comprendas que yo soy muy diferente a ti. Tu eres, alguien muy talentoso

— Desearía ser como tú, al menos por una vez, para saber que se siente ser tan maravillosa persona

— Tonto – la chica levanto el rostro del Uchiha que se sorprendo con esta acción – eres un buen chico

— ¿Este es un sueño, verdad? – los ojos de ambos jóvenes se conectaron por un instante

— Tal vez si, o tal vez no, pero… - la chica unió su frente con el Uchiha y con delicadeza dejo que su nariz rosara la suya pare darle un fuerte abrazo lleno de cariño – mis sentimientos, aunque lentos, florecerán por ti

— Hope-chan, yo te…

En eso, se escuchó el rugido de un dragón y Shisui despertó en su tienda. Critias soltó un rugido anunciando el amanecer de un nuevo día. Unos minutos después Shisui estaba desayunando con algunos Uchihas, incluido Sasuke e Itachi, hasta que Critias se acercó al grupo.

— Espero que hayan tenido un agradable descanso, debemos reanudar el entrenamiento – hablo el dragón con tranquilidad

— Yo me siento listo para cualquier cosa – hablo Sasuke con seriedad

— ¿Qué hay de ti Shisui? Se te ve diferente

— No lo sé con certeza, pero me siento bien – el Uchiha toco su pecho, como si no pudiera contener su respiración – me siento feliz y motivado

— Creo que ese sentimiento es mutuo

Las palabras de Critias confundieron a los hermanos Uchiha, mientras que Shisui solo sonreía con gratitud. Mientras que en Konoha, Hope se levantaba de forma normal, pero se acercó rápidamente a una cajonera y saco el broche que le regalo el Uchiha con forma de rosa, el cual acaricio con cariño y lo coloco en su pecho con una sonrisa.

 **Sin duda, se sentía agradecida y querida después de ese agradable sueño…**

 **Fin del Omake**

* * *

 **Análisis de personajes**

 **Esperanza Heartfilia**

Rango: Shinobi de Konoha – Genin

Alias: "Hope", "Pink Diamond"

 **Datos Estadísticos en Niveles:**

Ninjutsu: 6/10

Genjutsu: 2/10

Taijutsu: 8/10

Kenjutsu: 4/10

Fuinjutsu: 1/10

Fuerza Física: 9/10

Control de Chakra: 7/10

 **Elemento Primario:**

Cristal

 **Elemento Secundario:**

Tierra

 **Habilidades en su dominio:**

\- Cuerpo de Diamante por tiempo parcial

\- Manifestación de Escudo Rosa

\- Creación de Burbuja normal/con pinchos

\- Proyección Astral (En proceso de dominarlo)

\- Domesticación de un Dragón: Dragón de la Rosa Negra

 **Datos Curiosos:**

\- Le gustan las papas fritas, el chocolate y los fideos con salsa

\- Odia las arvejas

\- Tiene miedo a la soledad eterna, pero no puede evitar alejar a otros con su actitud ruda

\- No sabe decir sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que Oscar y Javier le tratan de Tsundere

\- Espera poder tener el control de sus habilidades astrales, para meterse en los cuerpos de algunas personas para hacer "cositas" y divertirse en el proceso (su primer objetivo es Sakura o Sasuke)

\- Odia que la comparen en personalidad con la "Sakura Canon", en especial porque Javier corrió el rumor de que ella era: "La Fan número uno del SasuSaku"

\- No lo admite, pero admira mucho a su actual equipo, por su gran voluntad a pesar de no ser tan reconocidos. Incluso tiene un traje de spandex guardado en su ropero, un obsequio de bienvenida por parte de Guy-sensei, el cual atesora mucho

\- Matara a quien se atreva a burlarse de su baja estatura. Desea que Sasuke haga alguna mención de eso para poder castrarlo

\- A espaldas de Oziel, vendió algunos diamantes que fabrico con su cuerpo. Luego fue reprendida con severidad por parte del caballero

 **Fantasía NaruHina:**

\- Naruto y Hinata como compañeros de clases, siendo Hope la que les ayuda con problemas en sus vidas y que le hacer ver que son el uno para el otro


	18. La Invasion de Akatsuki Parte 1

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Capítulo 11: "La Invasión de Akatsuki parte 1: El arribo del dolor"**

Era casi las 11 de la mañana en Konoha. Un día normal para la aldea, con sus respectivas personas ocupadas en sus actividades diarias. Algunos ninjas listos para partir hacia algunas misiones fuera de la aldea, los comerciantes entrando y saliendo para una jornada igual de pesada al día anterior, algunos dragones sobrevolando los límites de la aldea en sus habituales rondines de vigilancia, todo con la normalidad que se suele sentir en la aldea. Ese día, sobre las murallas que rodeaban Konoha, Elma caminaba con su tridente en una vigilancia matutina, mientras comía un rol de canela, un gusto que la joven princesa del Clan Hyuga le había contagiado, aunque ella tenía esa debilidad por los postres. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que muchos de los ninjas que realizaban la ronda de patrullaje en el muro también alimentaran ese gusto de la representante dragón al regalarle dulces y otros lindos detalles. Después de todo, Elma era dragón y chica al final de cuentas, y una muy linda. Y aunque en un principio se apenaba de esas muestras de afecto, la confianza que adquirió gracias a Oziel y algunas charlas picaras de Javier, le permitieron aceptar estos regalos con una linda sonrisa.

— Buenos días Elma-san – en eso apareció Yamato en compañía de Sai y Tayuya - ¿Qué tal se encuentra esta mañana?

— Buenos días Equipo Otaku, es un gusto saludarles – la peli azul saludo al equipo viendo que faltaba alguien - ¿Dónde está Karin-san?

— Fue a despedir a Neji-kun en la salida – hablo Sai con naturalidad – pero eso fue hace una hora

— Conociéndola, se fue a tontear por ahí con su cara de enamorada – rio Tayuya al imaginarse a su hermana en ley con esa expresión

— Es la misma que hace Tayuya-chan cuando Oscar-sensei le hace un cumplido o le dice "buen trabajo…"

— ¡Cállate Sai! – Tayuya tomo del cuello a su compañero con un rubor en sus mejillas

— El Hokage pidió que diéramos una pequeña ronda de patrullaje por la muralla para tener la vigilancia al máximo, en especial por el último mensaje recibido

— Ha sido pesado, pero es necesario – Elma miro a su alrededor mientras daba una mordida a su panecillo – sin embargo, estuve aquí temprano y todo se ha mantenido normal. Pero no los voy a interrumpir Capitán Yamato…

— ¡Yu juuuuu! – en eso, la voz de Lucoa se escuchó detrás de Elma – ya te encontré Elma, me dijeron que estarías aquí. ¿Qué hacen aquí de todas formas?

— Hacemos vigilancia – respondió Elma de forma seria sin dirigir la vista a la ex diosa – después de todo, un peligroso ataque se perpetuara contra Konoha

— ¿De verdad? Eso es muy malo – la rubia mostro preocupación – tal vez pueda ayudarles con algo de mis poderes

— ¿Piensas ayudarnos después de que causaras esto?

Al decir esto, Elma levanto su tridente contra Lucoa, la cual no se inmuto, mientras Yamato hacia aparecer un par de troncos que rodearon a la ex diosa y Sai y Tayuya rodeaban a la mujer con sus habilidades listas.

— Oigan, eso es muy grosero – Lucoa se mostró preocupada y un poco molesta por esas reacciones - ¿Por qué me culpan de eso?

— Lucoa, bajo el mando del Gran Sabio Dragón, se te acusa de traición al Clan Dragón, al ayudar a la Facción Renegada y al sujeto llamado Sebas – hablo Elma sin bajar su tridente y mirando con enojo a la ex diosa – brindaste una **Marca de Dragón** no autorizada e información vital sobre nuestro clan, ¿Cómo te declaras?

— Valla, el Gran Sabio fue muy listo, aunque se tardó – Lucoa solo suspiro con alivio mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda con inocencia – sí, me declaro culpable de todos los cargos. Después de todo, entre mis maldiciones esta la "Honestidad forzada"

— Aun así pudiste intentar escapar, ¿Pero qué te impulso a traicionarnos?

— Yo no lo veo como una traición Elma, solo le di un empujoncito al pobre chico. Cuando vi que intentaba invocar a alguien, decidí ayudarle y darle algo de mi poder a él y sus compañeros. Además, sabes que también puedo ver el futuro con mis habilidades, y se con claridad que nada malo pasara para el Clan Dragón

— Y como ex Diosa que eres, deberías responsabilizarte y hacer lo mejor, para evitarnos este tipo de problemas

— Eso le quita lo divertido y lo emocionante. Todo va acorde con un plan, más allá de nuestra comprensión y debemos seguirlo al pie de la letra – las palabras de Lucoa solo molestaban a Sai y Tayuya, mientras Yamato seguía concentrado en caso de que escapara – yo solo tome el papel que me correspondía. Pero si, acepto las responsabilidades de mis actos y me entregare con tranquilidad

— Te llevare ante el Sabio Dragón y nos darás la información que necesitamos para evitar la próxima tragedia

— Me temo que eso no puede ser – Lucoa abrió su ojo con esclerótica negra de forma intimidante – la invasión ya comenzó

Antes de poder reaccionar, varios rugidos se escucharon desde lo profundo del bosque, provenientes de dragones, mientras que en el cielo sobre Konoha, varias nubes de humo inmensas aparecían, de las cuales aparecieron un ave gigantesca, un perro de pelaje castaño salvaje, un rinoceronte y un camaleón, todos con estacas en sus cuerpos y con el Rinnegan en sus ojos. Elma miro hacia Lucoa, la cual le guiño el ojo a la chica dragón, para después desaparecer en un parpadeo. En eso, varios ninjas aparecieron frente a la chica.

— Varios de los dragones del perímetro han caído – hablo un ninja con enojo – algunos neutralizados y otros muertos

— **Oleander Azul** – Elma gruño con enojo mientras alzaba su tridente - ¡Informen al Hokage de inmediato! ¡Evacuación inmediata para los civiles hacia los refugios!

— ¡Enterado! – los ninjas se fueron, seguidos por Sai y Tayuya

— Capitán Yamato, debemos avisar a los dragones dentro de la aldea de que no se acerquen a la frontera o correrán la misma suerte, yo intentare salvar a los que quedaron inmovilizados

— Le daré una mano, mis habilidades son más eficaces en ese sentido

— Le agradezco, pero…

En eso, un gran estruendo sacudió toda la muralla, a lo cual le acompañaron varias fisuras. En eso, un gran rugido se hizo presente en el lugar, seguido de dos enormes garras que se aferraban a la frontera. Elma vio con preocupación que el dragón que escávala la muralla era Helios, el cual parecía estar un poco más grande de lo habitual.

— ELMA, TE VEZ TAN DMINUTA EN ESE TAMAÑO – hablo Helios escalando la muralla - ¿SIGUES SIENDO TAN DEVOTA A LAS REGLAS Y A TU ESTOMAGO?

— ¡Soy devota a mis principios y a nuestro líder, no como tú, traidor!

— PERO AUN ASI SOY MAS FUERTE QUE TU, ¡SOLO OBSERVA!

Sin esperar más, Helios lanzo una inmensa llamarada contra Elma, la cual creo una **Barrera de Agua** para proteger a todos los que se encontraban sobre la muralla, pero no a esta. Al despejarse el humo del impacto, Elma y Yamato vieron con miedo como una gran parte de la muralla había sido destruida con facilidad. Helios empezó a entrar a la aldea con calma, mientras detrás de él varios dragones diferentes le seguían y empezaban a causar destrozos en la aldea.

— Capitán Yamato, vallase de aquí – Elma hizo desaparecer su tridente mientras caminaba hacia Helios – la prioridad es rescate y evacuación

— Entendido, ¿Estará bien Elma-san?

— Por supuesto – Elma le sonrió al ex ANBU mientras alzaba su pulgar – después de todo, le prometí a Oziel-senpai que protegería esta aldea a como dé lugar

— Si salimos de esta, le invitare algo dulce como agradecimiento

Con una sonrisa de afirmación, Yamato se alejó para cumplir con su misión, mientras Elma dirigía su vista a Helios, que le veía con burla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Elma desprendió un brillo azul de su cuerpo y volvió a su forma dragón, la cual con pesar no equiparaba el nuevo tamaño de Helios, pero aun así no se inmutaba.

— ESTAS EN DESVENTAJA ELMA, AQUÍ NO HAY NI UNA PIZCA DE AGUA PARA QUE TE DEFIENDAS

— NO LA NECESITO PARA VENCERTE TRAIDOR – Elma empezó a cargar una gran cantidad de chakra en su cuerno mientras gruñía con fuerza – TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER PISADO ESTE LUGAR

— ¡A VER SI PUEDES CONMIGO!

Con un fuerte rugido, Helios se lanzó contra Elma, en una batalla que la chica dragón sabía que perdería, pero al menos ganaría tiempo para la aldea y para el regreso del Ninja Dragón. En las calles de Konoha, varios dragones luchaban contra los renegados que causaban destrozos por todo el lugar, pero los ninjas y ANBU de Konoha eran capaces de rescatar a todos los civiles que se encontraban en el fuego cruzado. También era una ventaja que gracias a la experiencia de la Invasión del Sonido, la gente ya conocía las rutas de escape más accesibles para moverse, incluidas algunas rutas subterráneas. Entre las calles se movía el nuevo equipo de Sasori que escoltaban a Kushina y Yuna, mientras Yuugure llevaba sobre si a Kurenai, quien ya tenía varios meses de embarazo y con el equipo de Sasori estaba Asuma protegiendo a su esposa.

— Esto fue muy repentino, en serio – Kushina cargaba a su hija, la cual se mostraba preocupada por lo que ocurría

— Mami, ¿Estaremos bien?

— Claro mi niña, no te preocupes por nada

— Ya estamos cerca de los refugios, al menos esa zona está bien protegida – Asuma estaba al frente junto a Sasori vigilando todo - ¿Quién está liderando este ataque?

— Es Pain, el líder de Akatsuki, no hay duda de eso – Sasori miraba sobre suyo como un gran pájaro invocado atacaba a los dragones – pero los dragones, deben ser del sujeto llamado Sebas

— Sasori-kun, ¿El Ninja Dragón ya fue notificado de esto? –Hageshi miraba la zona con seriedad – siento que hay pocas probabilidades de que la aldea sobreviva si no tenemos apoyo de poder pronto

— Minato ya debió llamarlo, al igual que Naruto y Sasuke. Solo debemos resistir hasta su regreso, en serio

— No puedo creer que este sea el alcance de poder de Akatsuki – Guren se sentía nerviosa con los dragones enemigos que atacaban la aldea – ni siquiera Orochimaru tenía un alcance de poder tan grande como este

— ¡Miren, ya casi llegamos! – Kurenai vio frente suyo a varios Shinobis evacuando a mas civiles

Al llegar al grupo, Kurenai fue escoltada junto a varios civiles para protegerse mientras Asume se quedaba a su lado. Yuugure se encargaría de protegerla y Kushina y Yuna le seguirían. En eso, varias explosiones rodearon al grupo y frente a ellos apareció uno de los cuerpos de Pain, el cual era calvo y con varias estacas en su rostro.

— Sasori, tu traición a Akatsuki debe ser castigada inmediatamente – hablo Pain alzando sus brazos – a menos que puedas servir de nuevo a nuestros planes, consideraremos perdonarte la vida

— Lo siento, pero ya renuncie a su organización hace mucho – Sasori no se inmuto mientras sacaba algunos de sus pergaminos – mi lealtad ahora es con Konoha

— Entonces debes morir – Pain empezó a desprender chakra de su cuerpo el cual empezó a tener alteraciones en su forma física

Lo que nadie noto, es que detrás de ellos, Obito se hacía presente y tomo en sus brazos a Yuna, asustando a Kushina al ver esa mascara en espiral.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Lady Kushina – Obito cargaba a la pequeña que empezó a patalear para soltarse de su agarre

— Obito – Kushina se asustó al ver a su pequeña en sus brazos - ¡Detente, no la lastimes!

— ¿Lastimarla? Usted no entiende el dolor que yo sufrí. Todo el dolor que afronte, por el descuido de su esposo el Hokage. Comparado con eso, lo que le pase a esta pequeña no es nada

— Lamento decepcionarte – en eso, la bebe dejo de moverse mientras su voz cambiaba – pero Kuzunoha no es víctima de nadie

En eso, la pequeña exploto en una nube de humo, revelando a Kuzunoha que araño la máscara de Obito para alejarse rápidamente. Esa distracción fue suficiente para que Sasori sacara sus tres marionetas y se abalanzaran sobre Pain, el cual solo fue arrastrado por ellas. En eso, la pequeña Yuna apareció en los brazos de Kushina que estaba más aliviada. El equipo de civiles fueron guiados por Asuma y Yuugure hacia los refugios, dejando al equipo de Sasori atrás junto a Kushina y Yuna.

— Kuzunoha sugiere que escape Kushina-sama – hablo la kitsune con preocupación viendo que Obito se recuperaba – Kuzunoha no podrá detener a este sujeto por mucho tiempo

— Lo se Kuzunoha-chan, pero debo hablar con él, en serio

— No hay nada de qué hablar – Obito se levantó mientras retiraba su máscara – todo lo que me ocurrió, esta cicatriz en mi rostro y el dolor en mi corazón, fue causado por ustedes

— ¡No fue así Obito! – en eso apareció Rin junto a Kakashi – ya es suficiente, libérate de ese dolor y odio en tu interior

— Todo esto puede cambiar Obito. Lady Kushina y su hija no son culpables de nada de esto y lo sabes

— Todos en este lugar son culpables de mi condición actual, incluida esa falsa Rin – Obito hizo varias señales de mano para concentrar una gran parte de chakra en su cuerpo – todo en este lugar perecerá, empezando con ustedes. **¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Ciclón de Fuego del Fénix!**

En la zona donde Pain había sido arrastrado, Sasori llamaba a sus tres marionetas para defenderse, mientras Guren y Hageshi se colocaban a su lado, listos para pelear. Pain salió de la zona de impacto con su cuerpo totalmente cambiado, pues ahora tenía seis brazos, tres caras y una enorme cola en forma de sierra se alzaba detrás suyo.

— No importa que hagas, al final obtendré a la esposa del Hokage para interrogarla – hablo Pain con malicia

— No te acercaras a ella mientras yo esté aquí – Sasori movió sus dedos llamando a sus tres marionetas – supe la verdad de tu poder. Veamos quien de los dos es mejor marionetista

— Dudo que puedas contra mi – Pain alzo sus seis brazos los cuales pasaron a convertirse en misiles - ¡Siente el dolor!

— **¡Black Hole!** – en eso, Hageshi se colocó delante de su equipo creando un vórtice oscuro que absorbió los misiles - ¡Ahora!

— **¡Estilo de Diamante:** **Jutsu prisión de Diamante!**

Guren hizo que varios pilares de diamante rosado rodearan por completo a Pain, dejándolo inmovilizado. En eso, las tres marionetas se alzaron sobre este abriendo sus bocas.

— **¡Danza Kitsune: Tri-ataque combinado!** – de las tres marionetas salieron disparados tres disparos de fuego, viento y rayo sobre Pain

Pero en eso, un extraño pulso de gravedad desvió la técnica, para después destruir las paredes de diamante. Sasori vio con preocupación que delante suyo estaba otro Pain, el cual resulto ser el líder que ya conocía, lo que significaba que esta pelea estaba más que lejos de ser sencilla para ellos. Mientras que en el centro de la aldea, Hope, Nana y Tohru, acompañados de Daniel y Yachiru se dirigían a toda prisa. El antiguo renegado ahora llevaba unas nuevas ropas, que consistía en una playera sin mangas negra y pegada y en sus brazos unas sudaderas que cubrían hasta sus codos, acompañados de un pantalón ninja negro. En su cuello estaba una bufanda larga y gruesa de color rojo, regalada por Yachiru.

— Este parece ser un buen lugar – hablo Daniel tomando su arma Ascalon – hora de ejecutar mi plan

— Recuérdame, ¿Por qué estamos escuchando su plan? – hablo Hope con enojo

— Porque Papi dijo que era un buen plan – hablo Yachiru con tranquilidad – Yachiru piensa que es un buen plan

— Si atraigo a los dragones y Nana-chan usa una de sus técnicas de hielo, será suficiente para neutralizar a todos y ralentizar su ataque a la aldea

— Odio admitirlo, pero el humano tiene un buen plan – Tohru se cruzaba con brazos con molestia – además, Nana-chan tiene el poder para eso

— Bien, en ese caso – Hope alzo los brazos y creo una gran burbuja para cubrir a Tohru y Yachiru – más te vale que funcione

— Funcionará – Nana concentro su energía mientras su cabello se tornaba blanco – confió en Dan-kun

— Y yo en Nana-chan – Daniel alzo su arma Ascalon mientras esta desprendía una gran cantidad de poder - ¡Vengan por mí, dragones patéticos!

Los dragones renegados sintieron la energía que desprendía Ascalon y sin dudarlo un momento, se lanzaron hacia el centro de la aldea, guiados por ese poder. Una vez que el rugido de varios dragones empezó a escucharse, Nana elevo sus niveles de chakra al máximo mientras hacía varias posiciones de manos.

— **¡Estilo de Hielo: Jutsu Ventisca Fantasmal de Hell!** – Nana alzo sus brazos y una poderosa ventisca azoto todo a su alrededor

Inmediatamente todos los dragones que habían sido atraídos por el poder de Ascalon fueron congelados en casi su totalidad, quedando algunos fríos por completo y otros más paralizados y cayendo al suelo con fuerza. Incluso la burbuja de Hope fue congelada. Una vez que Nana termino su técnica, esta perdió el tono blanco de su cabello y fue atrapada por Daniel, el cual había guardado sus armas. Hope deshizo la burbuja, sintiendo la brisa fría junto a Yachiru y Tohru.

— Muy bien, lo admito – Hope bufo con molestia mientras miraba a los dragones a su alrededor congelados – fue un buen plan, pero hubiera sido mejor que a mí se me ocurriera

— Ya con esto cortamos las fuerzas del enemigo un poco, pero hay muchos dragones aun llegando a la aldea. Es obvio que Sebas consiguió ayuda

— Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para recuperar mis fuerzas – Nana bajaba de los brazos de Daniel con cansancio – debemos apresurarnos a buscar a mas civiles atrapados para llevarlos a los refugios

— Yo te ayudare a llevar a todos a una zona segura – Tohru se acercó a Nana con rapidez – solo déjamelo a mí…

En eso, la maid dragón se detuvo mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa y en eso empuja a Nana lejos de ahí mientras una gran llamarada descendía del suelo con mucha velocidad. Por reacción, Hope creo un gran escudo para protegerse junto a los demás de la inmensa técnica. Al despejarse el fuego, frente a todos apareció Iruru, la cual desbordaba una mirada llena de locura.

— ¡Tohru-chan, de nuevo te encuentro! – hablo la chica dragón con emoción y locura – y también encontré al cobarde traidor que menciono Sebas-sama

— Valla, que rápido se pierde el cariño y respeto – Sebas saco su Ascalon listo para pelear - ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

— Tu dejaste de ser importante humano patético, mi único interés es Tohru-chan

— Lo siento Nana-chan, pero debo luchar con ella – la maid dragón miraba con seriedad a la chica dragón frente suyo

— Por favor ten cuidado Tohru-chan – Nana asintió ante su amiga dragón, la cual sonrió con agradecimiento para después desplegar sus alas y alzarse en el cielo

Iruru no lo pensó dos veces y se fue contra Tohru para empezar su pelea. En eso, todos escuchan un gran estruendo y ven con miedo como un gran rinoceronte se acerca a paso veloz contra los tres viajeros. Pero antes de impactar apareció la fusión **Alejandrita** que detuvo a la poderosa bestia para después lanzarla lejos. Antes de poder relajarse, un camaleón apareció detrás de la fusión y le atrapo con su lengua. En eso unas raíces atraparon al camaleón, creadas por el Dragón de la Rosa Negra.

— ¡Hope-chan! – sobre el dragón apareció Peridot junto a Bismuto y Jaspe

— Justo a tiempo chicas, debemos evacuar a todas las personas

— Tenemos buenas noticias – Peridot alzo su radar, el cual destellaba una señal - ¡Encontré a una Diamante!

— ¡¿Justo ahora?! – Hope se mostró ansiosa y preocupada mientras veía a **Alejandrita** recuperarse para volver a luchar contra el rinoceronte - ¿Está muy lejos?

— Un poco, sí. Pero si vamos en tu dragón regresaremos rápidamente

— Es mejor que ustedes vallan – Hope saco su escudo y su espada – debo quedarme a proteger la aldea

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por estos humanos tan débiles? – Jaspe se cruzó de brazos con enojo – si su hogar es el que está en peligro, ellos deberían ser capaces de defenderse solos

— Ellos no son como nosotras Jaspe – Hope miro a la gema con seriedad – así como Diamante Rosa decidió luchar por ustedes y su causa, yo luchare por este lugar

— Es una tontería, no perderé mi tiempo con esto

— Si me pongo a pensar en ello, puede que tengas razón – Hope camino hacia donde estaba su dragón con su arma lista para atacar – pero, prometí que protegería este lugar a como dé lugar. ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!

Hope dio un gran salto y arremetió contra el camaleón, el cual fue atravesado por el arma para después desaparecer en una nube de humo. En eso, desde el cielo apareció un gran pájaro dispuesto a comerse a la chica diamante, pero Daniel salto con velocidad contra ella y le propino un poderoso puñetazo para lanzarlo lejos, pero al caer al suelo, sostuvo su pecho con dolor.

— ¡Papi/Dan-kun! – Yachiru y Nana se acercaron al guerrero con preocupación

— Aun no me recupero de mis lesiones. Pero puedo seguir luchando

— ¡Peridot, Bismuto, vallan y busquen a esa Diamante! – grito Hope saltando sobre el hombro de A **lejandrita** – mi dragón las llevara

— ¡Entendido! – Bismuto tomo a Peridot en sus brazos y la subió al dragón, pero sorpresivamente Jaspe también subió sobre el dragón – creí que tu…

— Si me pongo a pensarlo, terminare dándole la razón a esa niña – Jaspe solo se sentó sobre el lomo del dragón sin ver a sus compañeras – solo iré para encontrarme con una Diamante de verdad

— Gracias Jaspe – Hope asintió con calma mientras veía a su dragón alzar el vuelo

— Aquí viene uno feo – Daniel miro frente suyo al perro de pelaje marrón que les gruñía con furia

— Los perros nunca fueron mis favoritos – hablo Nana con pesar

— Ya dejen de quejarse – Hope levanto su escudo mientras **Alejandrita** se ponía en guardia – debemos esperar hasta que Oziel y los demás regresen

Con un gran rugido de la gran gema fusionada, el equipo se lanzó a luchar contra la peligrosa invocación. Sobrevolando la aldea, Konan observaba todo el lugar buscando alguna pista de los Jinchurikis de Konoha. A lo lejos ve una poderosa ventisca helada que ralentiza a los dragones y decidió descender para no verse afectada por la técnica. Al llegar al suelo, vio que se encontraba en un complejo de clan y descubrió a una chica peli verde que observaba lo que ocurría en la aldea desde un tejado. Al momento identifico a la chica como la Jinchuriki del Nanabi y era su oportunidad de capturarla, pero su intención fue detenida por un gran cúmulo de insectos que se arremolino en su contra.

— Estas invadiendo propiedad privada – frente a Konan apareció Shino junto a su padre y varias personas del clan

— Eh venido por la Jinchuriki del 7 colas, si la entregan pacíficamente no sufrían la penitencia del Ángel de Dios

— El Clan Aburame prometió dar su vida para proteger a la señorita Fuu – hablo Shibi Aburame – aun si no fuera la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, ella es parte de este clan y no habrá nadie que nos impida protegerla

— Sabias palabras, Shibi-san – en eso apareció Sebas al lado de Konan – pero en serio necesito llevarme a la señorita Fuu

— ¡Tú eres el enemigo de Oziel-sensei-suu! – la peli verde Jinchuriki se colocó al lado de Shino con enojo – vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Yugito-sensei

— Konan-san, yo me encargo de ella. Usted tiene otra misión mientras Pain destruye la aldea

— Me retirare entonces – Konan solo cerro los ojos mientras su cuerpo se volvía de papel y desaparecía con el viento

— Conocemos parte de tus técnicas, te venceremos todos juntos – Shino se colocó en guardia con Fuu a su lado

— Admiro tu determinación y convicción Shino-kun – Sebas hizo una reverencia para después sacar su arma – pero deberías saber que no podrás vencerme. Aun así, dejare que intentes lastimarme junto a tu familia

Konan se alejó un poco al centro de la aldea en espera de encontrar pistas de la Jinchuriki del 2 colas que había escapado anteriormente de Akatsuki. En eso, sintió como todo a su alrededor dejaba de moverse, y descubrió que una especie de domo transparente crecía a su alrededor.

— **¡Fuinjutsu: Trampa de Cadenas de Diamantina!** – unas cadenas plateadas con destellos rojos se lanzaron sobre Konan que fue sujetada de las piernas - ¡Hinata, ahora!

— **¡Paso Suave: Doble Puño Blando de León!** – Konan vio debajo suyo a una pelirroja que le detenía con las cadenas y detrás de ella una peli azul saltaba con sus palmas rebozando de chakra con forma de leones

— _Es ella_ – Konan miro a la peli azul para después intentar convertir su cuerpo en papel y escapar, pero le fue imposible – mi chakra no responde…

Sin poder hacer más, Konan fue golpeada de lleno en el pecho y lanzada contra el suelo, pero antes de chocar, Sakura salió detrás de un edificio y usando sus Tonfa-espadas, corto a la mitad a Konan, mientras el **Room** seguía activado. El torso de Konan cayo boca abajo al suelo mientras sus piernas de desplomaban. Karin regresos sus **Cadenas de Diamantina** y se acercó junto a Hinata y Sakura hacia Konan, que yacía partida a la mitad.

— Creí que sería más difícil, pero me preocupe por nada – Karin suspiraba con alivio al ver a la Akatsuki inconsciente

— Fue bueno que Oziel-sensei y Jiraiya-sama hayan dejado información sobre ella – Sakura guardaba sus armas para mirar alrededor en la aldea – me llevare sus mitades una vez coloquemos un sello de supresión de chakra

— No será necesario – Hinata miraba con su Byakugan el cuerpo de Konan – el golpe bloqueo una gran parte de su chakra, y no creo que tenga la fuerza para oponerse y menos partida a la mitad por la habilidad de Sakura-san

— Es mejor movernos, antes de que uno de esos Pain venga por ella – Karin iba a cargar a Konan con sus cadenas, pero se percató que solo su torso seguía en el suelo – eh, ¿chicas…?

— **¡Danza Shikigami! –** desde el cielo, una lluvia de Senbos de papel filosos fue cayó sobre las tres kunoichi, las cuales se colocaron detrás de Hinata, quien uso la **Rotación Celestial** para desviar la técnica – no deberían subestimar al Ángel de Dios

Las tres Kunoichi vieron con sorpresa como Konan flotaba en el cielo, pero no estaba utilizando sus alas de papel como hablaba su descripción. Hinata activo su Byakugan y descubrió que una parte de su red de chakra seguía intacta, suficiente para la técnica anterior, pero no para mantenerse flotando.

— Pero, la partí con mi **Room** y no debería tener chakra – Sakura miro a la chica para después enfocarse en sus piernas, las cuales se levantaban con facilidad sin ningún problema – esto no es con su chakra, lo que significa

— ¿Es una usuaria como tú? – Karin miro como Konan empezaba a desprender algunas partes de sus brazos como si pudieran partirse fácilmente y sin dolor – esto no va a ser tan fácil

— Eh adquirido los poderes de la fruta **"Bara-bara"** , lo que me hace inmune a todas las armas de corte, incluyendo tu habilidad – Konan señalo a Sakura con seriedad y luego hacia Hinata – y ahora que te encontré, princesa del Byakugan, Pain ha solicitado tu presencia inmediata

— No iré a ninguna parte y mucho menos me derrotaras – Hinata se puso en guardia mientras sus compañeras le acompañaban – protegeré mi aldea a toda costa

Konan no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio al ver que la fruta que le entrego Sebas fue totalmente útil, en especial con el plan del ninja renegado sobre secuestrar a Hinata. Regresando al centro de la aldea, Sasori repelía todas las técnicas del **Camino Ashura** que lanzaba misiles sin dar tregua. Guren cubría a Kushina y Yuna, mientras Kuzunoha apoyaba a Hageshi para mantener al margen al Pain principal.

— ¡Ahora no escaparas! – Hageshi coloco sus manos sobre el suelo para cubrir la zona con oscuridad - **¡Black Hole!**

— Interesante técnica – Pain veía como era absorbido por la técnica y el chakra en su cuerpo era absorbido – pero no tienes total control de este poder. **¡Shinra Tensei!**

Con solo alzar su mano, Hageshi y Kuzunoha fueron lanzados lejos contra un edificio, pero al chocar, el peli negro sin recuerdos fue empalado con varias estacasen sus brazos y piernas, dejándolo inmóvil. En eso, un muro de diamante rosa cubrió a Pain para detener su paso. Guren salto sobre el muro lista para lanzar varios diamantes a su enemigo.

— **¡Estilo Diamante: Jutsu Lanza de Diamante!** – la técnica se disparó a gran velocidad, pero Guren vio con sorpresa como Pain solo alzaba su mano con tranquilidad

— **¡Shinra Tensei!** – una nueva onda de gravedad regreso la técnica de Guren, la cual fue lanzada al suelo y antes de siquiera defenderse Pain lanzo una estaca negra a su estómago – van dos, falta uno

— **¡Danza Kitsune:** **Estallido Elemental!** – Sasori estaba de frente a Pain con sus tres marionetas, las cuales lanzaron tres disparos de rayo, fuego y viento

La técnica pareció impactar, pero para desgracia de Sasori, un tercer Pain de apariencia robusta apareció en frente del principal, el cual parecía absorber la energía del jutsu utilizado. En eso, varios misiles son lanzados desde el cielo por todo el campo, así que Sasori ubico a sus marionetas, dos para sus respectivos compañeros y la tercera sobre él y la matriarca Uzumaki y su hija. Las marionetas crearon un escudo de chakra con sus brazos y detuvieron los disparos, pero cuando las explosiones se detuvieron, Pain apareció en frente de Sasori y lo apuñalo en el pecho con una estaca, para el miedo de Kushina, Yuna y sus compañeros. El pelirrojo marionetista vio con dolor como la estaca se clavaba lentamente en su pecho, cerca de su corazón, para después mirar a Pain.

— Recuperaste tu humanidad, solo para perderla nuevamente – Pain retiro la estaca con fuerza, haciendo que Sasori escupiera sangre – como un regalo para ti, te permitiré escoger, morir antes o después de la esposa del Hokage y su hija. Elige correctamente

— Ninguna es… conveniente… para mi – Sasori se tambaleaba mientras movía con sus pocas fuerzas su marioneta – no… las tocaras…

— Entonces morirás primero

Pain tomo con fuerza la estaca en sus manos y la dirigió con velocidad hacia la frente de Sasori. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras sentía todo el peso del fracaso en sus hombros. Pero al pasar los segundos, aun no recibía el impacto. Abrió los ojos y noto que todo a su alrededor se había congelado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Antes de pensar las cosas, vio una cabellera larga, roja y destellante delante de él seguido de una silueta femenina que le daba la espalda.

— Oka-san… ¿eres… tú? – una lagrima en sus ojos le hizo creer al pelirrojo que estaba muerto, pero sintió una delicada mano acariciar su mejilla con calidez

— Bien hecho Pinochito-kun, estoy tan orgullosa – la suave voz de su madre le hizo abrir los ojos con maravilla – ahora me encargo yo

Pain se detuvo abruptamente al ver frente suyo a una mujer pelirroja con una máscara kitsune con líneas rojas y doradas adornándola. Llevaba un kimono blanco con falda roja larga, llevaba un mandil rojo hogareño al frente y desbordaba un gran poder. Kushina y Yuna se sorprendieron al descubrir a su querida amiga Miko que había regresado.

— ¿Quién eres…?

— Te interrumpo de tus palabras aburridas – la mujer detuvo las palabras de Pain para alzar su puño el cual destellaba con fuerza – pero lastimaste a mi hijo y a sus amigos, ¡Y eso no lo permito, lo juro!

Con un poderoso puñetazo, Pain fue lanzado muy lejos, llegando casi a los límites de Konoha. Los otros Pain se preparaban para luchar, cuando una extraña cadena negra atrapo al Camino Ashura, la cual tenía una bola metálica en su extremo. En eso apareció un sujeto con una larga bata blanca de doctor cerrada, un dije de hueso en forma de flecha en su cuello y una gorra negra lisa; unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y unas botas negras de tipo militar. Su cabello parecía descuidado, rubio pálido y con puntas negras que lo hacían resaltar, aunque sus ojos parecían estar cubiertos por sus cabellos, destellaban un brillo purpura.

— Valla, no volveré a decir que las madres son débiles con sus hijos – el sujeto hablaba de forma picara mientras sujetaba la cadena que atrapaba al Pain – no debería estresarse mucho Riki-san

— Te recomiendo que te concentres en tu enemigo frente tuyo – la mencionada solo señalo al tercer Pain que se acercaba velozmente hacia el mencionado – te recuerdo que no soy tu enfermera Alejandro-kun

— Le quita lo divertido a la vida

Con un rápido movimiento, el rubio dio un giro y pateo el rostro del tercer Pain, rompiendo su cuello y después lo lanzo lejos del lugar. El Camino Ashura miraba con sorpresa lo que sucedía, pero antes de poder reaccionar, fue jalado con fuerza de la cadena que lo sujetaba y con un rápido y fuerte giro, fue azotado contra el suelo, destruyendo su cuerpo al instante. Antes de poder reaccionar, Alejandro revelo un extraño dispositivo en su muñeca, del cual salió un mini pergamino, el cual se activó al estar en su mano.

— **Estilo Lava: Jutsu Bomba Lava** – una veloz bomba de lava se lanzó sobre el camino Ashura, derritiendo todo su cuerpo – bien, pan comido para mi

— ¡Riki-sama! – en eso, Yuna se lanzó sobre Riki, la cual retiro su máscara mostrando una alegre sonrisa - ¡La extrañe mucho, en serio!

— Yo también te extrañe princesita – Riki abrazo a la pequeña que lloraba de alegría en sus brazos – estas tan preciosa, ¿Sasori ha cuidado bien de ti?

— Sasori-Onichan ha sido bueno conmigo, en serio

— Sentí tu presencia, pero no el momento de cuando llegaste, en serio – Kushina se acercó para abrazar a la joven pelirroja que le devolvió el gesto con cariño

— Lo siento, pero saben que me gustan este tipo de entradas

— No creo… que fuera necesario… - Sasori intentaba hablar, pero cuando estaba por caer, Riki lo atrapo en sus brazos para después besar su frente con cariño

— Perdóname cariño, pero sabes que tu madre es muy exagerada – Riki abrazo al marionetista con cariño mientras lo veía a los ojos – me alegró ver como protegiste a Lady Kushina y a Yuna-chan, lo juro

— ¿Ella es tu madre? – al lugar llegaron Guren, Hageshi y Kuzunoha que también estaban heridos

— Me da gusto conocer a los amigos de mi hijo – Riki saco dos **Cadenas de Diamantina** de su espalda y al tocar con ellas a los ninjas, estos se curaron rápidamente – deben ser Hageshi-kun y Guren-chan

— Kuzunoha está feliz de verla Riki-sama – hablo la kitsune con una reverencia – Kuzunoha la extrañaba mucho

— Yo también te extrañe Kuzunoha-chan, gracias por cuidar de mis seres queridos…

— Detesto ser quien interrumpa este meloso momento – el otro sujeto se acercó al grupo con ciertos nervios – pero tenemos una invasión en el horno y está muy lejos de terminar

— ¿Y este muchacho? – Kushina vio al rubio pálido para después reír de forma traviesa – Riki-chan, ¿Te conseguiste novio?

— ¡No Lady Kushina! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?! – Riki golpeo al sujeto, el cual solo cayó al suelo como si fuera muy normal – él es un amigo que llame para ayudarnos

— Que brusca resulto la dama – Alejandro se levantó como si nada mientras se sacudía sus ropas – eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche…

— Si sigues con tus calumnias llenas de mentiras, te enviare de aquí hasta Suna con una patada, lo juro – Riki miro a su compañero con una sonrisa que haría temblar como una niñita al mismísimo Raikage - ¿Fui-clara?

— Que aguafiestas, nadie aguanta una inocente broma – Alejandro solo se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en el suelo – por eso prefiero estar soltero

— Pero dándole la razón a mi molesto compañero, es mejor que se vallan – Riki dio dos pequeños aplausos al aire - ¡Aquí estoy pequeños!

En un destello, aparecieron tres kitsunes diferentes con dos colas cada uno. El primero parecía macho, su pelaje era blanco, con líneas pequeñas rojas en sus mejillas, cuerpo y sus orejas eran del mismo tono rojo de sus líneas, con ojos de pupila blanca y rosa el resto; el segundo era de un pelaje más blanco que asemejaba a la nieve y era hembra, en lugar de líneas rojas eran azules claras y moradas y sus ojos eran de pupila blanca de fondo azul claro; el tercero parecía ser más alto de los otros dos, su pelaje era negro con líneas blancas en lugar de las rojas y sus ojos eran de fondo violeta.

— Ellos son mis nuevos amigos, provienen de un lugar muy lejano – Riki se arrodillo para presentar a cada uno - Hibi-kun, el blanco con rojo, Wareme-chan es la pequeña de blanco nieve y Suritto-kun sería el oscuro

— Es un honor poder conocer humanos – hablo el kitsune negro con elegancia – esperamos dar todo de nosotros en favor de Riki-sama

— ¿Estos son humanos? – la kitsune de nieve salto sobre la cabeza de Sasori muy curiosa – no son como me los imagine. Son más raros y menos brillantes como yo pensaba

— Wareme-chan, baja de ahí – hablo el kitsune de rojo con preocupación – Riki-sama nos llamó para ayudar, no para molestar a los humanos

— Kuzunoha siente que son de otro plano –la kitsune se acercó al kitsune negro, el cual parecía ruborizarse al momento – Kuzunoha siente un gran poder en ustedes

— Es, un honor poder conocer a una kitsune terrestre – Suritto desvió la mirada con pena – yo, espero cumplir con sus expectativas

— ¡Ya se enamoró! – grito la kitsune blanca con emoción – Suritto-nichan se enamoró de una Kitsune de la tierra

— Pequeños, no es momento – Riki aplaudió con prisa mientras se acercaba a los tres kitsunes – lleven a Lady Kushina y a Yuna-chan a los refugios junto a mi hijo y sus amigos. Luego rastreen y rescaten a todo humano herido o atrapado de igual forma. Kuzunoha-chan les guiara

— ¡A la orden Riki-sama! – los tres Kitsunes empezaron a reunir chakra para irse

— Oka-san, ¿Estarás bien? Quiero decir…

— Descuida Pinochito-kun, ahora soy más fuerte – Riki volvió a besar la frente de su hijo, el cual ya se había curado por el anterior beso sanador – te prometo que al terminar esto, cenaremos en familia todos juntos

— Estaré esperando – Sasori acepto las palabras de su madre para acercarse a sus amigos – ten cuidado

Sin poder decir más, todo el grupo desapareció en un destello blanco y desaparecieron para aparecer en los refugios, para la sorpresa de todos los rescatados. Riki suspiro con alivio al ver que ya todos estaban a salvo y se puso su máscara de nuevo.

— Bien, debemos continuar – Riki miro detrás suyo al sentir el chakra de Obito, junto al de Rin y Kakashi – primero me encargare de que Obito no escape

— Bien por ti, yo iré a vagar por ahí… - una de las armas de Riki cayó en frente de Alejandro que detuvo su paso para después ponerse al lado de Riki – o podría ir contigo y esperar a que llegue Oziel-san y el resto de sus amigos

— Bien dicho, aun me debes lo de tu tonta bromita, lo juro

— Se aprovechan de mi nobleza

Con una última risita de Alejandro, los dos partieron a buscar a Obito para calmar el conflicto que tenía con su anterior equipo. Regresando al Complejo Aburame, todo el lugar quedo devastado, pero al parecer no había ningún muerto, sino que todos los miembros del clan que habían luchado contra Sebas solo estaban inconscientes o con heridas leves, aunque los más lesionados fueron Fuu y Shino, este último aun de pie, intentando defender a su novia que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos. Sebas se acercaba con pasos lentos mientras mostraba su arma con orgullo.

— Felicidades Shino-kun, probaste ser un fuerte ninja, y defendiste hasta el último momento a tu amada. Solo por eso no te matare ni a ti ni a ella. O al menos eso intentare

— Ustedes los Akatsuki, son una organización cruel que recibirá su merecido – Shino se negaba a soltar a Fuu mientras intentaba reunir nuevamente chakra – no dejare que la toques

— Lo lamento, pero es algo necesario – Sebas apareció detrás del ninja y le dio un leve golpe en el cuello para dejarlo noqueado – bien, lo que sigue será fácil

Sebas coloco a Fuu en el suelo y dirigió su arma a su vientre para extraer al Biju. Pero al momento de intentar tocar la piel de la chica, un sello apareció frente suyo, negando sus acciones.

— Así que, este es el sello colocado por Oziel – Sebas se acercó lentamente mientras analizaba el sello – cumple con la función de proteger al Jinchuriki y al Biju de la muerte que causaría la extracción. Lostvayne no puede hacer más o me arriesgare a matar al Nanabi. En ese caso…

Sebas volvió a colocar su arma sobre el vientre de Fuu y concentro una gran cantidad de Chakra, mientras que alzaba su brazo libre. Fuu empezó a gritar de dolor mientras un manto de chakra rojo le cubría, el cual empezaba a ser extraído de la chica con fuerza. El chakra pasaba desde el arma de Sebas hasta su cuerpo y luego se dirigía a su mano levantada. Todo el cúmulo de chakra empezó a comprimirse y después de unos minutos, Sebas termino, dejando a Fuu jadeando con fuerza mientras tenia escalofríos. Sebas se levantó y vio en su mano una Gudodama negra, con el símbolo del Nanabi inscrito.

— Extracción completa, llevare esto a Zetsu para que lo coloque en el **Gedo Mazo.** Alégrate Shino-kun, no mate a tu amada…

Sebas reacciono con enojo al sentir un gran chakra en otra zona de la aldea y como dos cuerpos de Pain habían muerto.

— No es Oziel, ni los otros. Y esa chica diamante no podría y mucho menos Daniel, así que – Sebas abrió los ojos con sorpresa para después echarse a reír – Shizune-chan decía la verdad, ella no había muerto. Que tenaz a pesar de todo, pero no debería sorprenderme. Es hora de que la fase dos de esta invasión comience

Sebas desapareció en un destello negro, dejando a Fuu muy agotada y al Clan Aburame derrotado, mientras el resto de los Renegados se encontraba afuera de Konoha en espera de la señal de su líder. Varios minutos después, en la cima de la Torre Hokage, Tsunade tenía una inmensa extensión de su **Jutsu de Invocación** para llamar a Katsuya mientras algunos ANBU le apoyaban y delante suyo estaba Minato que le protegía y observaba como los ataques se detuvieron en la aldea, incluyendo las invocaciones hechas por Pain y los dragones, aunque sobre el cielo es escuchaban estruendos de alguna pelea entre dragones.

— Katsuya asegura que ya no hay civiles en la aldea, mientras que algunos ANBU siguen registrando la zona – hablaba Tsunade mientras seguía concentrada en su jutsu – pero se perdió el rastro de Akatsuki

— Será mejor que valla y me encargue de una vez de esto antes de que Naruto llegue…

— Usted debe ser el Hokage – la voz de Pain sorprendió a todos los presentes – el famoso Rayo Amarillo

Sobre uno de los pilares de la torre, se encontraba Pain, pero resaltaba la marca de un golpe sobre su mejilla. El Akatsuki bajo del pilar y con un rápido movimiento y con sus estacas, neutralizo a los ANBU que se lanzaron sobre él.

— A diferencia de otros lugares en los que eh luchado, este presento un gran reto con algunos de sus clanes. Pero ahora debo mostrar a todos en este lugar lo que significa el verdadero dolor

— No lo permitiré – Minato cargo un **Rasengan** mientras tomaba un kunai de tres puntas en su mano izquierda – como el Hokage, protegeré mi aldea con todas mis fuerzas

En un rápido destello amarillo, Minato desapareció de la vista de Pain, desplazándose por todos lados, rodeando al líder de Akatsuki. Al ver que Minato logro acercarse demasiado, activo su jutsu y disperso al ninja, pero resultó ser un **Clon de Sombra,** y después aparecieron más, los cuales también empezaron a ser rechazados en un combate físico por parte de Pain. Pasado el tiempo límite, Pain volvió a dispersar su técnica y desvaneció a todos los clones de Minato. Pero uno último apareció desde el suelo y detrás de Pain, el cual iba a ser derribado por el **Rasengan** , hasta que Sebas apareció delante de él y levanto su arma velozmente para sorpresa de Minato.

— **¡Full Counter!** – en eso la técnica de Minato fue devuelta, logrando asestar el golpe sobre el pecho del Hokage y derribándolo – saludos Hokage-san, es un gran honor para mí poder conocerlo por fin

— Tú debes ser… Sebas – Minato se levantó con pesar mientras se recuperaba del impacto de su propia técnica – no vi el momento en que apareciste

— Al igual que usted, tengo mis métodos – Sebas levanto su Kunai negro de tres puntas para después guardar su arma en su funda de la espalda – ahora bien, a lo que veníamos

— No importa lo que intenten – Minato miro a Tsunade que se preparaba para escapar – deberán matarme, pues no pienso revelar la localización de mi hijo

— Veo que no se ha dado cuenta – Sebas no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de burla mientras Pain solo negaba – siempre supimos que Naruto se encontraba en el **Monte Myoboku**

— ¡¿Qué dices?! – Tsunade no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esa revelación – pero, si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué…?

— Necesitábamos a Fuu-chan, aunque ya logre mi objetivo con ella y aún falta la señorita Yugito. Pero por mi parte necesitaba debilitar las fuerzas dragonicas de Konoha

— Esta Aldea, que ah rebozado de una paz no merecida debe experimentar el dolor – Pain alzo los brazos mientras su cuerpo empezó a levitar lentamente – todos deben experimentar el dolor, con el cual renacerán en una mejor sociedad

— ¡No creas que te lo voy a permitir…! – Minato se dispuso a lanzarse sobre él, pero Sebas se interpuso en su camino con su arma en mano

— Lo siento Hokage-san, pero es necesario – Sebas solo sonrió mientras cargaba mucho chakra en su arma – le pido que no decida morir en estos momentos

Pain alcanzo una gran altura sobre la aldea mientras alzaba sus brazos. Poco a poco empezó a concentrar un gran chakra en su cuerpo listo para lanzar su más poderosa y devastadora técnica. En eso noto como una gran concentración de chakra parecía moverse desde el otro lado de la aldea. Al enfocar la vista, vio a un sujeto con capa y espada que corría a gran velocidad hacia donde él se dirigía. Al verlo con más detalle, se percató que se trataba del Ninja Dragón, el cual había llegado y parecía decidido a detener su plan. No se detendría, Konoha experimentaría el dolor real a como dé lugar.

— ¡Debo llegar! – Oziel corría a toda velocidad con el Rinnegan destellando en sus ojos - ¡No te dejare destruir este lugar!

— No puedes detener mi justicia hacia este lugar – Pain cerró los ojos, listo para ejecutar su técnica – yo soy inevitable

— ¡No te atrevas! – Oziel salto con todas sus fuerzas y se alzó en el cielo alzando sus manos

— **¡Shinra Tensei/Shinra Tensei!**

Ambos ninjas desplegaron la poderosa técnica de gravedad, la cual choco entre sí en el cielo. Pain la desplegaba desde la altura, mientras Oziel la sostenía desde abajo, pero no contaba con su Modo Sabio, por lo que tuvo que usar todas sus reservas y esfuerzo físico para sostener la técnica. El choque de gravedad fue tal que no se expandió por Konoha, pero creo una poderosa ráfaga que al menos logro sacudir la aldea, destruyendo ventanas y estructuras muy pequeñas, como si una ráfaga de viento hubiera sacudido Konoha. El choque de las técnicas logro lanzar a Pain hacia el bosque, mientras Oziel azoto en el centro de la aldea creando un cráter de su tamaño, pero al menos había logrado detener la destrucción de Konoha. Sobre la torre Hokage, Minato y Tsunade suspiraba con alivio, pero aun así se habían visto afectados por el choque de la técnica.

— Cada día me sorprende más y más el compromiso de Oziel – Sebas negó con una sonrisa al ver lo que ocurrió – pero bueno, que se le va a hacer

En eso, en las fronteras de Konoha varias explosiones de humo muy grandes se hicieron presentes, de las cuales salieron tres enormes sapos y detrás de ellos, dos halcones eran guiados por un dragón gris, quien no era más que Critias.

— Bien, opino que sigamos – Sebas se despidió del Hokage mientras se preparaba para marcharse – nuestros héroes han llegado…

 **La fase dos de esta invasión debe comenzar…**

 **Continuara…**


	19. La Invasion de Akatsuki Parte 2

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 _La brisa suave del este soplaba con pereza por el claro, donde una pequeña kitsune de brillante pelaje era mimada por una mayor, con rasgos humanoides y un traje sencillo del sacerdocio. La kitsune de brillantes ojos azules, embelesada con las formas graciosas de las nubes, que desfilaban por la bóveda celeste con similar pereza a la brisa que la arrastra, invitando a sus espectadores para una relajante siesta._

 _— Kuzunoha quiere preguntar algo a Tamamo-sama – irrumpió la quietud del lugar una vocecita infantil, haciendo que la kitsune mayor detuviera sus caricias lánguidas sobre la cabecita de la menor_

— _Hai, Kuzunoha-chan – la clara voz de la mayor contrastaba con su porte de autoridad, siendo la líder interina del clan de los kitsune **Inari Seha**_

— _Kuzunoha le gustaría volver a escuchar sobre Ahri-sama – suplico la chibi kitsune, su cola agitándose de emoción involuntaria, haciendo que la mayor sonriera con condescendencia_

— _Supongo que jamás te cansaras de escucharla – ante la negativa efusiva de la kitsune de grandes ojos azules, la mayor solo esbozo una tenue sonrisa que llego hasta sus penetrantes ojos violetas – como bien sabes, nuestra líder más poderosa fue Ahri-sama, la única kitsune **siten uzu** de nivel Omega, bendecida por el mismísimo Inari-sama. Sus hazañas aún son nuestro mayor orgullo en el campo de los sellados o como los humanos dirían, el Fuinjutsu. Su gran capacidad de creatividad la convertían en un prodigio en ese campo, tanto que sus conocimientos fueron de vital importancia para el Clan Uzumaki, nuestros leales aliados humanos. Aún recuerdo cuando éramos invocados y peleábamos lado a lado con los demonios carmesí, como eran conocidos los Uzumaki, pero no había mejor dúo de ataque que Uzumaki Mito con Ahri-sama, eran imparables._

— _Kuzunoha se pregunta si alguna vez se pudo averiguar quién nos traiciono_

— _Ah pequeña – suspiro Tamamo con pesar – solo Ahri-sama tendría esa respuesta. Solo sabemos que, desde aquel aciago día, los kitsune de la Pradera Fushimi ya no hemos sido invocados tras la caída de nuestra líder, asesinada a traición por enemigos disfrazados de aliados de los Uzumaki, siendo nuestros invocadores diezmados tras la caída de Uzushiogakure no Sato_

— _Kuzunoha sabe que usted ahora es nuestra líder Tamamo-sama_

— _Lo soy hasta la llegada prometida de una nueva líder gracias por las palabras proféticas de Ahri-sama, quien la vio llegar de tierras más lejanas de lo imaginado. Luchara y se sacrificara por amor a sus seres queridos, descenderá por la **Gruta Zao-mura** hasta el Estanque **Henka no Haru,** para atravesar el limbo, hasta alcanzar la Isla del **Eterno Crepúsculo**. Allí Inari-sama la juzgara si es digna de despertar todo su potencial como Miko Kitsune nivel Omega._

— _¡Oh, Kuzunoha le gustaría tanto conocerla! ¿Será tan poderosa como Ahri-sama?_

— _Según cuenta la leyenda, Ahri-sama aseguro la llegada de su sucesora y que esta sería capaz de alcanzarla y regresarla a la vida usando su **Hoshi no Tama** , pero… – aquí la Kitsune fijo su mirada en el horizonte – sería imposible porque nunca pudimos recuperarla del campo de batalla donde pereció al lado de nuestros aliados Uzumaki_

— _Kuzunoha está segura que Ahri-sama volverá – afirmo la pequeña kitsune con mucha sapiencia haciendo que Tamamo acariciara sutilmente la cabecita de la chibi zorrita._

— _No estoy muy segura de que sea cierto esa predicción. Sabes pequeña, cuando un kitsune es asesinado, su alma se convierte en una perla del color de sus ojos, la **Hoshi no Tama**. Y para que pueda descansar en paz debe ser depositado en el estanque **Henka no Haru,** donde descansan nuestros hermanos. En caso que una **Hoshi no Tama** no llega a su descanso final, se corrompe convirtiéndose en una **Sessho-sekii**_

— _Una piedra asesina – susurro Kuzunoha con un tono de pavorosa reverencia – Kuzunoha está segura que Ahri-sama retornara_

— _Oh pequeña mía, tu fe inquebrantable te hará una formidable Kitsune unu. Estoy segura que nuestra futura líder te escogerá y serás una kitsune capaz de forjar una leyenda tan impresionante como la de Ahri-sama._

— _Kuzunoha será una gran kitsune de leyenda, ¡Tamamo-sama estará muy orgullosa de las proezas de Kuzunoha! – la kitsune amarilla salto por el claro del prado con mucha emoción – ¡Kuzunoha será la más poderosa de las kitsune al servicio de Inari, y será muy leal a la Miko prometida de Ahri-sama! ¡Kuzunoha luchará y cumplirá su deber incluso dará su vida por cumplir su misión!_

— _Lo se mi pequeña, serás una leyenda viviente y un orgullo para el Clan Kitsune_

— _Kuzunoha será la más poderosa al servicio del Clan Kitsune – sonrió ampliamente para luego brincar al tiempo que la brisa le seguía el rastro, dejando a una kitsune mayor con una mirada de añoranza hacia la pequeña quien le recordaba a sí misma en su juventud_

— _Crecerás pequeña y serás la más grande y poderosa del clan, eres nuestro mayor orgullo. Hoy y siempre._

 _Siempre… Siempre…_

 **Capítulo 11: "La Invasión de Akatsuki parte 2: La Prueba del dolor"**

Naruto vio con cierto alivio que Konoha se encontraba en su mayor parte intacta, sabiendo que su sensei cumpliría su promesa de proteger su aldea a como dé lugar. Haciendo uso de sus nuevas habilidades, empezó a buscar el chakra de sus padres y hermana, descubriendo con alivio que se encontraban a salvo. Pero cuando se disponía a buscar el de Hinata o el del Ninja Dragón, el llamado de un águila llamo su atención y vio cómo su compañero Uchiha aterrizaba a su lado, sobre la cabeza de Gamabunta.

— Parece que logramos llegar a tiempo, la aldea no sufrió mucho daño – hablo Sasuke mirando todo a su alrededor - ¿Qué tal tus nuevas habilidades dobe?

— Son tal y como las menciono mi padre, puedo sentir a la mayoría en la aldea, desde los que se encuentran en los refugios, hasta al enemigo, el cual parece concentrarse sobre la sima de la Roca Hokage

— Pero no creo que todos estén a salvo en los refugios – en eso, Itachi y Shisui aparecieron – pudimos ver el despliegue de la técnica de Pain desde la lejanía, aún debe haber heridos

— Es verdad, su chakra es débil, pero aún están ocultos – Naruto miraba hacia la aldea con el **Modo Sabio,** hasta que se sorprendió de ver un chakra muy intenso con forma femenina - ¿Riki-sensei…?

— ¡Chicos!

En eso, apareció Oziel, el cual estaba muy agotado, teniendo problemas para recuperar el aliento. Critias descendió en su forma dragón y se colocó al lado de los sapos para escuchar las órdenes del caballero.

— ¿Oziel-san? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió…?

— No se preocupen, solo soy un clon – hablo el mencionado a la pregunta de Shisui – el original está casi en el centro de la aldea recuperándose del impacto de la técnica, y por las pocas reservas de chakra que le quedaban, no me queda mucho tiempo, así que escuchen mis instrucciones

— Todos los Uchihas que estábamos entrenando estamos listos – hablo Itachi liderando al pequeño escuadrón

— Bien, ustedes terminaran la misión de búsqueda y rescate. Lleven a todos los heridos a los refugios. Luego diríjanse a los complejos de clanes, sobre todo el Hyuga y el Uchiha, ya que su primer movimiento fue incapacitar a los dragones, así que ellos deben ser los más vulnerables

— ¡Entendido! – sin esperar más, Itachi y Shisui partieron en dos grupos para cumplir con su misión

— Critias, debes ayudar a Rin y Obito en lo que se recupera mi yo real – continuo el caballero dirigiéndose a su dragón – pero antes, busca a los dragones que quedaron heridos en el combate. La energía de Elma es muy baja y perdí el rastro de Lucoa.

— ENTERADO, ME ENCARGO – el gran dragón extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo a gran velocidad

— Sasuke, Naruto, se me acaba el tiempo, así que necesito que me escuchen – el clon puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente

— ¿Qué haremos nosotros sensei?

— Deben, detener a Pain. Sus seis cuerpos, les revelare toda la información a mi alcance, el resto depende de ustedes

— Cuente con nosotros sensei, no le fallaremos – Sasuke asintió mientras el rubio ninja le daba razón

— Confió en ustedes

Unos minutos después, en el centro de la aldea, desde un gran cráter salía el Oziel real, con varias lesiones en brazos y piernas mientras jadeaba con cansancio. En eso, sintió como unos recuerdos invadían su mente, lo que le hizo suspirar de alivio.

— Bien, ya recibieron la información – Oziel suspiro con pesar mientras miraba a su alrededor – al menos la aldea parece estar intacta, por ahora

— ¡Papi! – en eso aparecieron Kanna y Yugito, montando a Dragoo que aparecía desde el cielo

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – Yugito descendió rápidamente mientras miraba las heridas de su prometido – esa técnica no debió ser difícil para ti

— La hice sin el **Modo Sabio,** porque iba a tomarme más tiempo. Al menos Naruto y Sasuke terminaran con Pain, y yo debo detener a Obito

— TRANQUILO MUCHACHO, EN UNOS MOMENTOS TE RECUPERARAS – hablo Dragoo con tranquilidad – AHORA, EMPECEMOS CON LA REUNION DE CHAKRA Y…

En eso, varios cortes aparecieron en el pecho del dragón, seguido de una gran bomba de humo azulada que impacto de lleno en el rostro del dragón, el cual solo pudo desplomarse totalmente neutralizado. Kanna se apartó rápidamente al detectar el veneno de la **Oleander Azul** que llenaba todo el lugar. Oziel miro con enojo frente suyo, descubriendo como se aproximaba Sebas con lentitud, sosteniendo su arma con tranquilidad, pero con un destello azul en su filo.

— Tengo que reconocerle a Jishin su ardua labor – Sebas se detuvo con una sonrisa frente a Oziel – impregnar veneno en el filo de mi arma fue suficiente para neutralizar a tu dragón, al menos hasta que muera por el agonizante veneno

— Ya basta de esto Sebas – Oziel se ponía de pie con pesar al ver lo que ocurría – esto no tiene por qué ser así. Lo que haces está mal, no es correcto

— ¿Quién es lo bastante digno para juzgar lo que de verdad es correcto? ¿O acaso dirás que fue porque fuiste elegido, lo que te hace más digno que yo? – el silencio incomodo del caballero solo hizo que Sebas diera un respingo de burla – eso creí

— Eso no tiene nada que ver, no pienso tolerar más esto

— Bueno, dudo que puedas en este momento – el renegado alzo su arma contra el caballero con determinación – creo que lo justo hubiera sido que lucháramos de forma pareja, pero estamos en el mundo ninja, así que todo se vale

— Eso me parece bien – en eso, Yugito se interpuso en el camino de Sebas, mientras Kanna se ponía a su lado – ¡No tocaras a mi prometido!

— ¡Lastimaste a mi papi! – Kanna apretaba sus puños con enojo mientras varias chispas destellaban de sus cuernos – te matare

— Bien, en ese caso será una lucha familiar. Aunque dudo que puedas detenerme a mí y a mis compañeros que están en la aldea

— Olvidas a mis propios compañeros – Oziel tomo su arma, la cual ahora tenía una gran fisura que era más visible – ellos se encargaran de los tuyos mientras yo te detengo a ti

— Ya veremos si es verdad

Sin esperar más, Sebas se lanzó al ataque, mientras Oziel y su familia se preparaban para interceptarlo. En otra parte de la aldea, con paso tranquilo aparecía Javier, el cual llevaba unas ropas más pegadas, resaltando una nueva musculatura debido a su entrenamiento en sus brazos, sin ser demasiado exagerada. En su espalda se sostenía su arma y llevaba unos guantes de brillo metálico.

— Valla, parece que llegue tarde a la fiesta – Javier miro hacia donde sentía el chakra de Oziel, y luego dirigió su vista a otro punto lejano - ¿Por qué Riki llego antes que nosotros…?

En eso, una grieta dimensional se abrió al lado de Javier, de la cual apareció Discord, usando un traje de piloto y con un elegante corbatín. Detrás suyo apareció Oscar, el cual usaba una nueva gabardina negra larga, pero llevaba en su espalda el símbolo de Alicornio y cubría su cabeza con su sombrero vaquero negro con la insignia de Konoha al frente.

— Piso número 15, una aldea que aparentemente no está en ruinas – Discord empezó a hablar con tranquilidad como si fuera un guía – su agradable piloto agradece que hayan viajado en "Portales Discord" y les recomienda probar el Ramen y los Dangos en su visita a Konoha. Se aceptan cheques como forma de pago

— Gracias Discord-sensei – Oscar hizo una reverencia y le entrego una carta con un símbolo característico de Fluttershy – aquí está la invitación a la fiesta de té de las chicas. Recuerda llevar algo para competir

— Solo por eso te permito llamarme "sensei". Buena suerte y recuerda, todo el caos posible

— Todo el caos posible – Oscar choco su puño con su mentor, el cual desapareció en la misma grieta dimensional

— Eso fue raro, pero ya no me sorprende – Javier llego a su lado – te vez bien compañero

— Lo mismo digo, pero sin nada de homo

— ¡Chicos, llegaron! – en eso, Nana llego junto a Hope, Daniel y Yachiru – me alegro de verlos

— Parece que siguen vivos. Y yo que creí que los veríamos esperándonos con desesperación

— Que gracioso – bufo Hope con enojo – para que lo sepas, logramos neutralizar a la mayoría de los dragones enemigos

— Todo gracias al plan de Dan-kun – Nana se aferró al brazo del mencionado que solo se apeno

— Veo que tu verdadera personalidad vuelve a tomar control, pero sigues marcado por el sello de Zetsu Negro

— Prometí cambiar y ayudarlos. No más errores…

— Típico de un traidor, no me sorprende realmente

En eso, desde los tejados aparecieron Jishin, Zen y con ellos estaban Kaede y Shizuka, los cuales llevaban capas de Akatsuki sobre sus ropas.

— Miren eso, son los lunáticos que quieren destruir Konoha – hablo Javier poniéndose en guardia junto a los demás – dan mala imagen a los fanáticos de este mundo

— Ese es el problema de la gente como usted, solo quiere hacer lo que le plazca, y no se abre a la imaginación – Jishin solo saco su arma con tranquilidad, llenándola con veneno – no todo es color rosa en el mundo

— Así como ustedes, tenemos un diferente punto de vista – Zen tomo el mango de su arma con seriedad – pero ya que ustedes tomaron la ventaja en este tiempo, nos corresponde arreglarlo a nuestra manera. Nosotros dejaremos una huella diferente a la suya

— Bueno, que así sea – Oscar saco su arma con resignación – solo no supliquen como la última vez

— Qué curioso, eso dijeron los del clan Hyuga antes de que cayeran victimas de mis venenos – Jishin levanto en sus manos la banda de un ninja de Konoha, pero por el tono, era claro que pertenecía al Clan Hyuga – incluso las maids que estaban en la zona fracasaron. Una en específico de cabellos verdes

— Mentiroso de mierda – Javier cerro los ojos para sentir como el chakra de Natsu estaba intacto en los refugios, para después ver la sonrisa burlona de Jishin sobre el – bien, tú te lo buscaste

Sin esperar más, Javier se lanzó sobre Jishin con su arma en alto para golpearlo, pero este se deshizo en una baba venenosa y empezó a huir para ser perseguido por Javier y Oscar.

— Disculpa, ¿Jugamos tu y yo? – Shizuka apareció detrás de Hope, sin que ella se percatara de su presencia en ningún momento – necesito a una nueva amiga

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! – Hope la golpeo por inercia, pero su puñetazo fue esquivado con facilidad

— ¡Oye, que mala eres! – Shizuka dio una voltereta para retroceder y se alejó de Hope mientras reía con emoción - ¡Ven, vamos a jugar!

— Maldita loca – Hope convirtió sus brazos en diamante y empezó a perseguir a Shizuka

— Bien Daniel, es hora de ver que tanto te has recuperado – Zen se colocó delante de su ex compañero mientras sacaba su katana – pero te lo advierto, no esperes misericordia de mí en ningún momento

— No será así amigo mío – Daniel saco sus armas con cierto cansancio – si eh decidido morir, será por Konoha, y no por su causa

— Esa es la respuesta que yo quería escuchar

Zen se abalanzo sobre su enemigo, haciendo un gran choque de sus armas, aunque Daniel termino siendo lanzado por la fuerza que presentaba el samurái, hacia los escombros de una residencia de la aldea. Yachiru se fue a su lado, pero cuando Nana se dirigía para ayudarlo, un fuerte corte de viento detuvo su paso, seguido de Kaede que se colocó en su camino.

— Tu lucharas contra mí, ninja de Konoha – Kaede ya tenía su banda sobre sus ojos, preparada para desafiar a Nana

— ¡Espera, no quiero luchar! – Nana se puso nerviosa con esa chica – no tenemos que pelear, solo charlemos y…

— Una verdadera guerrera no se acobarda, demuestra que eres una poderosa ninja o muere en el intento

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Kaede lanzo un tajo contra Nana, quien tuvo que esquivarlo con miedo, sabiendo que no le quedaba más opción que luchar. En otra zona cerca de la Roca Hokage, Minato ayudaba a Tsunade para escapar a los refugios, hasta que una andanada de misiles les detuvo el paso. Delante suyo aparecieron los Seis Caminos del Dolor, con el líder principal al parecer ya con su chakra recuperado.

— Lo único que logro ese Ninja Dragón, fue retrasar lo inevitable – hablo Pain con enojo – esta aldea experimentara el verdadero dolor, y mi ira

— Nagato, tienes que escucharme – hablo Minato con seriedad – estas siendo manipulado. Todo lo que sabes y crees conocer ha sido un engaño, orquestado por alguien más superior y peligroso. Debes detenerte ahora mismo

— Sus palabras no me detendrán, llego su hora Hokage…

El **Camino Ashura** se preparaba para lanzar más misiles, pero en eso un inmenso puño esquelético morado aplasto por completo su cuerpo. Seguido de eso, un **Razen Shuriken** fue lanzado desde lejos, pero fue absorbido por el **Camino Petra**. Desde el cielo aparecieron Gamabunta, junto a Gamahiro y Gamaken, siendo Naruto el último en aterrizar. El brazo esquelético resulto ser del **Susanoo** de Sasuke, que se acercaba a Naruto para empezar la pelea.

— Hola padre, lamento la tardanza – hablo Naruto con tranquilidad delante del Hokage – Sasuke-teme y yo nos encargaremos a partir de aquí, de veras

— Tengan cuidado, Naruto, Sasuke. Sé que lo lograran

— Chicos, tomen esto – Tsunade le dio a cada uno una versión miniatura de Katsuya que ellos colocaron en sus hombros – ellas les darán la información que necesiten

— Descuida Lady Tsunade, Oziel-sensei ya nos dio la información necesaria – respondió Sasuke con amabilidad mientras tomaba a Katsuya

— Ya vallase, nos encargaremos – Naruto endureció su mirada para dirigirla a Pain

— Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki de nueve colas – Pain observo a sus nuevos objetivos mientras Minato y Tsunade escapaban – resistirse es inútil. Entrégate ahora mismo a los planes de Akatsuki, y te garantizo que el sufrimiento para tu aldea será menor aun

— Oziel-sensei dijo que dirías eso – Sasuke sacó su arma mientras la apuntaba hacia su enemigo – y nos dio una respuesta a esas palabras

— "El dolor no es la verdadera senda, solo es uno de tantos pilares" – Naruto completo las palabras de su amigo mientras se ponía en guardia – te detendremos ahora mismo, de veras

— Entonces sufrirán

En un parpadeo, el **Camino Animal** invoco a una gran cantidad de bestias enormes que arremetieron contra Naruto, pero el equipo de Gamabunta detuvo a varios de ellos, mientras Naruto y Sasuke se separaban para luchar por separado. Los tres sapos lograron contener al rinoceronte, al ciempiés y al camaleón, pero faltaba el ave gigante y el cerbero. Pero cuando este último se preparaba para atacar, desde el cielo apareció Timaeus y Hermos en su forma Dragón para apoyar en la pelea y permitir la lucha de los jóvenes ninjas. Naruto se aproximó al Pain invocador para neutralizarlo, pero uno más grande y fuerte junto al principal se interpusieron en su camino para detenerlo, pero el rubio ninja desapareció en una nube de humo, revelando ser un **Rasen Shuriken** transformado, pero fue dispersado por Pain con su jutsu de gravedad en un rápido reflejo. Pero no se percató que, al deshacer la técnica, dos clones del rubio lo taclearon rápidamente y un tercero arremetió con una poderosa patada en la quijada del grandulón para lanzarlo lejos.

— ¡Ya eres mía! – en eso, el Naruto real sorprendió al **Camino Animal** sujetándolo de los brazos por la espalda, para después desaparecer en un destello naranja

— El jutsu de su padre – Pain se recuperó de la tacleada y destruyo a los clones con su técnica para mirar al cielo - ¿Cómo llego hasta allá?

Muy en alto sobre el cielo, Fafnir en su forma dragón sujetaba al **Camino Animal** con Naruto en su espalda preparando un gran **Rasen Shuriken.**

— MATALA, QUE SUFRA – hablo el dragón con fuerza mientras soltaba a su enemigo

— ¡Yo me encargo! – Naruto salto del dragón y con fuerza impacto su técnica sobre su enemiga - ¡Desaparece!

En el cielo se vio como el poderoso **Rasen Shuriken** desintegraba el cuerpo de Pain, mientras las invocaciones de ella desaparecían en el acto. En el suelo cerca del bosque, Sasuke luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el **Camino Petra,** el cual poseía mucha fuerza. Por impulso, Sasuke activo su **Susanoo** y dirigió un fuerte golpe contra su enemigo, pero vio como el chakra de su habilidad empezaba a ser absorbida.

— Oziel-sensei tenía razón – Sasuke vio cómo su **Susanoo** empezaba a debilitarse – no tiene caso que desperdicie chakra con esto…

— ¡Ya eres mío! – en eso, apareció el **Camino Humano** que intento aferrarse a Sasuke – tomare tu alma

— Suerte con eso – en eso, el cuerpo de Sasuke se volvió de rayo y prolongo una fuerte descarga contra su enemigo

— Un **Clon de Rayo** – el **Camino Petra** se acercó a su compañero y absorbió todo el chakra – ya con eso perdió una gran cantidad de chakra, está débil

— Siempre subestimando al enemigo – desde la lejanía, el Uchiha se colocó en una posición de ataque, sosteniendo su katana con firmeza – **Kenjutsu: Silbido cortante de Dragón**

Con un rápido movimiento, Sasuke paso de lado de sus enemigos, creando un gran corte en sus pechos y se colocó a sus espaldas con su arma extendida en su mano derecha.

— Si no puedo vencerlos con mis jutsus, los derrotare con esto – Sasuke vio como el **Camino Petra** caiga de rodillas al perder sus piernas y brazos, mientras el **Camino Animal** recibía varios cortes en sus brazos y pecho – creo que debí apuntar más arriba para cortar tu garganta, pero al menos uno de ustedes se volvió inútil…

— Miserable… Uchiha… - el ultimo Pain intentaba extender sus manos para absorber su alma, pero vio como este preparaba un nuevo jutsu

— ¡Arde, **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bombas de Dragón!**

De la boca de Sasuke salieron un montón de esferas de fuego que no solo calcinaron los cuerpos de sus enemigos, sino una gran parte del bosque sobre la cima del monte Hokage. Pain miraba a lo lejos como dos de sus cuerpos eran destruidos, mientras en frente suyo Naruto aterrizaba con ayuda de sus sapos, los cuales no resultaron muy heridos mientras un trozo de la banda del **Camino Animal** caía al suelo con lentitud. En eso, el **Camino Naraka** se preparaba para revivir sus cuerpos, pero en cuanto invoco al **Rey del Infierno,** tres enormes llamaradas hicieron cenizas a la invocación, las cuales fueron causadas por Timaeus, Hermos y Fafnir que destruyeron la invocación. Pain iba a repeler a los dragones, pero Naruto lo volvió a taclear, para que otro clon arremetiera contra el **Camino Naraka** con dos **Rasengan** en mano que lo derrotaron por completo.

— Valla, eso fue mucho chakra – el Naruto real de despegaba del Pain recién derrotado, mientras el clon que había tacleado antes desaparecía en una nube de humo – llegue a mi límite de chakra por ahora. Necesitare el tuyo Kurama

— _LO HICISTE BIEN DE TODAS FORMAS MOCOSO, LOGRASTE DARLE USO A TODOS LOS CLONES QUE HABIAS PREPARADO_ – hablo el enorme Biju dentro de la mente de su compañero – _UN CUERPO MAS Y PODRAN IR POR EL MARIONETISTA_

— Eso lo sé – Naruto vio llegar a su compañero que parecía reunir chakra gracias a su sello – muy bien, el marcador es 3-2 a tu favor, pero no por mucho teme, de veras

— Dudo que puedas solo contra el – Sasuke miraba al último Pain ponerse de pie con lentitud – se supone que es el más fuerte de todos con ese jutsu de gravedad

— Ustedes – Pain levanto la mirada, demostrando ira en sus ojos – han logrado enfurecerme por completo

Con un rápido movimiento, Pain lanzo su jutsu, apartando bruscamente a los sapos y dragones, siendo los primeros en desaparecer en nubes de humo, mientras los dragones empezaron a sentirse mareados por el golpe, pero llegando al límite de chakra usado en su invocación. Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron del suelo, viendo con cierta sorpresa como una gran parte del bosque había sido arrasado por la técnica de su enemigo. Al ver eso, sabían que lo que seguía sería muy difícil. Mientras tanto en los refugios, Kushina se encontraba revisando que todos los refugiados estuvieran cómodos y asistiendo a los heridos, hasta que decidió regresar con su hija, que era cuidada por Kuzunoha.

— Kuzunoha sugiere a Lady Kushina que descanse, ya que aún se encuentra cansada – hablo la Kitsune que entretenía a Yuna con su cola

— Gracias Kuzunoha-chan, creo que lo necesito – Kushina aferro a su hija en sus brazos – hace un momento pude sentir el chakra de Naruto, el detendrá esta invasión

— Naruto-nichan se volvió muy fuerte, en serio – dijo Yuna con emoción

— Claro que si mi princesita…

En eso, una poderosa explosión sacudió todo el refugio, asustando a todos los presentes. Frente a Kuzunoha aparecieron los tres kitsunes que habían llegado con Riki, que avisaron que había dragones renegados merodeando por la zona y que necesitaban su ayuda para ahuyentarlos con Genjutsu.

— Kuzunoha volverá en seguida – hablo la kitsune despidiéndose e Kushina y Yuna – Kuzunoha debe ayudar lo más que pueda

— Ten cuidado Kuzunoha-chan – Kushina le sonrió a la kitsune, la cual desapareció en un destello

— Mami, tengo miedo – Yuna empezó a sollozar en los brazos de su madre llena de nervios

— Estaremos bien Yuna-chan, en serio

— ¡Lady Kushina! – en eso, la voz de Shizune se escuchó detrás de la pelirroja – gracias a Kami se encuentra bien

— Shizune-san, me alegra verte. Pero creí que estarías con Lady Tsunade ayudando a mi esposo

— Ella me envió a brindar apoyo en los refugios con varios ninjas médicos – la peli negra tomo su bolso medio, del cual saco un termo – me da miedo pensar en lo que pueda ocurrirnos, pero escuche que Oziel-san y su equipo están lidiando con la situación, al igual que Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun

— Sí, pero aun así me siento nerviosa por lo que pueda ocurrir, en serio

— Creo que puedo ayudarle con eso – Shizune empezó a servir dos vasos de té rosa desde su termo – lo bueno que aún me queda un poco de esto

— ¿Qué es? – Kushina tomo la taza y luego le dio una a Yuna – huele a cerezos

— Sakura-chan y yo creamos este delicioso té relajante – Shizune se sirvió un poco para tomar un poco – ayuda a liberar la tensión y su aroma funciona como la aromaterapia. Espero le guste

— ¡Esta rico, en serio! – Yuna bebió el suyo con mucha prisa - ¿Puedo tomar un poco más?

— Por supuesto pequeña – Shizune se apresuró a servir un poco más a la pequeña pelirroja mientras Kushina bebía el suyo con tranquilidad

— En verdad me relaja – Kushina tomaba pequeños sorbos mientras sentía sus parpados cada vez más pesados – es… muy relajante

— Lo sé – Shizune tomaba un poco más mientras tomaba el vaso de Kushina antes de que cayera al suelo – tiene un efecto diferente en las personas, dependiendo su nivel de estrés. Entre más nerviosa este la persona, más relajada estará hasta el punto de quedarse profundamente dormida por al menos unas horas

— ¿Mami? – Yuna miraba como su madre dormía profundamente, hasta que siente sus parpados pesados – tengo sueño

— Duerme pequeña Yuna – Shizune la cargo en brazos mientras caminaba lentamente hacia una salida secreta – te llevare a donde me pidió Sebas-kun, y todo esto terminara

Sin que otros se percataran, Shizune salía de los refugios con mucha tranquilidad con una Yuna dormida y su madre incapaz de darse cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído. Por las calles de Konoha, Javier y Oscar buscaban con prisa a Jishin, el cual se había desvanecido por completo, pero dejando un rastro pestilente de su esencia venenosa. En eso, ven como se materializa por completo sobre el techo de un edificio, sin su veneno recubriéndolo.

— Así que, se han vuelto más fuertes por lo que veo – Jishin los observaba con detalle ante cualquier momento – pero si piensan que me vencerán, están muy equivocados

— Mira quien imita un cliché de villano ahora – Oscar saco su arma mientras empezaba a concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra en su cuerpo – la última vez te perdone la vida, pero esta vez será diferente

— La diferencia es que ahora estoy yo presente – Javier levanto su hacha-martillo, la cual cubrió por completo con **Haki** \- ¡Piensa rápido!

Sin esperar más, Javier lanzo su arma contra Jishin, el cual fue destruido por el ataque, pero al ser golpeado por el martillo, su cuerpo se deshizo en slime violeta. En eso, otro Jishin aparecía detrás de ellos, sin ninguna muestra de herida o daño.

— No creo que se haya movido – Javier lo observaba con su Sharingan – es un clon

— Si lo es o no, no le dejare vivir – Oscar termino de concentrar chakra, y su cuerpo paso a tener rasgos más fuertes, mientras en su espalda aparecían un par de alas y ahora había una mini armadura cubriendo su cuerpo – **Modo Alicornio-Nivel Alfa**

— Da lo mismo, cuantos niveles desarrolles, ya no me sorprende nada de lo que… - las palabras de Jishin se detuvieron cuando un disparo de luz proveniente de Oscar atravesó su pecho - … desgraciado…

Jishin cayó al suelo, pero parecía que todo el veneno en este se deshacía. Osca y Javier se acercaron para comprobar su muerte, pero vieron como su cuerpo explotaba, soltando varios vapores purpuras que cubrieron por completo a los dos guerreros.

— ¡Argh, me pican los ojos! – Javier se tallaba debajo de sus lentes, mientras Oscar estornudaba varias veces - ¿Qué carajos fue eso?

— Fueron mis **Clones de Slime Venenoso** – Jishin apareció de nuevo atrás de la pareja – ya que tu forma parece protegerte de un cierto tipo de veneno, eh llenado a mis clones con diferentes variedades de toxinas, que causan reacciones distintas. Desde la **Oleander Azul,** hasta toxinas radioactivas, capaces de desintegrar los órganos al entrar en contacto con ellos

— Diablos – Oscar solo alzo su arma contra Jishin, para desintegrarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez soltó un vapor de tono verde que empezó a crear sarpullido en los brazos de Javier

— ¡Oye detente! – Javier detuvo a su compañero y empezó a concentrar chakra en su cuerpo para desvanecer los efectos venenosos – aun en mi **Nivel 4,** sigo siendo vulnerable a ciertos tipos de toxinas. Lo destruiremos uno a uno con tu técnica hasta que se canse

— Puedo usar varias veces esta técnica, pero llegado a un límite me cansare – Oscar se sacudía la cabeza aun sintiendo el ardor en su nariz – pero en este modo no soy del todo invulnerable

— ¿Dijiste hasta que me canse? – en eso, una docena de **Clones de Slime** aparecieron para sorpresa de los guerreros – estos clones no requieren mucho esfuerzo, en especial si puedo regenerarme fácilmente

— Valla, hizo clones más rápido de lo que Adam Sadller hizo películas, se nota que lo admira…

— ¡Sobre el primero! – con fastidio, Jishin ordeno a varios clones que se lanzaran sobre sus enemigos, los cuales, al hacer contacto físico, estallaron soltando diferentes tonos de veneno - ¡A ver qué hacen con mis **Clones Kamikaze**!

— Diablos, tenías que provocarlo – Oscar se alejó de la explosión con voz ronca y sus ojos sangrando

— No pude evitarlo – Javier salía de la zona, con sus manos cubiertas de veneno purpura y con sangre en la comisura de sus labios – esto se volvió más difícil

— Y vamos empezando – Jishin alzo los brazos para hacer aparecer más clones

Javier y Oscar solo suspiraron con pesar al ver la gran cantidad de clones que debían destruir, algo por lo cual iban a sufrir un buen rato. Un poco lejos, Daniel chocaba sus armas contra Zen, el cual lo obligaba a retroceder con cada choque de espadas, reduciendo aún más el espacio del ex renegado.

— A diferencia de los sellos que nosotros tenemos por parte de **Zetsu Negro,** el tuyo solo bloquea algunas percepciones de tu mente. Sebas solo quería que fueras la parte musculosa del equipo

— Sí, pero fueron mis constantes derrotas las que volvieron a despertar mis emociones – Dan se alejó de su enemigo mientras miraba sus dos armas – con ello me di cuenta de mis errores. Por eso no pienso seguir la senda que Sebas se ha planteado

— Cuando él nos recluto, juramos lealtad a sus ideas, creí que serias más honorable en cumplir tu palabra

— Yo nunca fui al ritmo de Sebas. Desde un principio preferí hacer las cosas a mi manera

— Y eso provoco que te metieras en muchos problemas, como tu traición. Pero creo que es el error de la juventud de ahora – Zen guardo su arma y empezó a revelar rasgos animales gracias a sus poderes – Daniel, hay muchos secretos dentro de ti que no debes revelar, así que deberé callarte para siempre

— Si piensas hacer eso, seguiré firme a mi nueva senda, porque – Dan alzo su mano derecha y mostro su puño hacia su rival - ¡Este es mi nuevo camino ninja!

— Bien dicho – Zen empezó a desprender un aire frio de todo su cuerpo – **Kenjutsu: Jauría de Lobos: 100 en 1**

Con un rápido salto, Zen se lanzó sobre Dan para empezar a dar zarpazo tras zarpazo en todo su cuerpo. Daniel solo pudo detener algunos, pero cada corte que recibía, no solo lo hacía sangrar, sino que congelaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuando Zen se disponía a lanzar el último ataque, Daniel reacciono a tiempo y logro hacer un corte al aire. Cuando Zen se detuvo un poco detrás suyo, noto que en su pecho se habría una herida casi profunda por culpa de Daniel.

— Por lo que vi, esquivaste 30 de mis cortes, pero solo uno me devolviste, bien hecho – Zen se giró para ver a Daniel, el cual alzaba sus armas en su dirección – tal vez en la siguiente logres darme dos cortes como máximo

— Cada ataque cuenta – Daniel solo mostro una sonrisa llena de orgullo – perdí mi súper fuerza, pero no desaproveche mi tiempo en este mes. ¡Vamos Zen, quiero morir sabiendo que te cause una gran impresión!

Zen solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro de lobo y se preparó para lanzarse de nuevo a la batalla. Cerca de la zona, varias ráfagas frías cubrían esa zona de la aldea, siendo lanzadas por Nana, que intentaba ahuyentar a la chica samurái que no parecía inmutarse de los ataques fríos.

— Si sigues huyendo de mí, solo pruebas que eres una cobarde – Kaede bajo la cabeza para escuchar la respiración de su enemiga – yo nací rodeada de nieve y frio. Tus ataques no son nada para mi

— No intento acabar contigo, solo quiero que te alejes – Nana se ponía nerviosa con la resistencia de esa chica samurái – oye, no deberías ser parte de ellos. ¿Vienes de nuestro mundo?

— ¿Su mundo? Yo soy originaria del País del Hierro, niña ignorante

— ¡Para tu información, tenemos casi la misma edad, o incluso podría superarte! Además, si eres de este mundo, estas en el lado equivocado, ellos son malos

— El bien y el mal no son senderos que me importen mucho. Solo quiero ser superior a cualquier ninja de este mundo. Derrotar a alguien como tú que manipula el hielo, será mi mejor logro

— Pero no soy una ninja autentica, solo quería ser popular y hermosa, nada más. Nunca quise ser una guerrera ni mucho menos lastimar a alguien

— Entonces eres una vergüenza para esos poderes que dices dominar – Kaede apretó con firmeza su arma mientras se ponía en una postura de ataque - ¡Morirás para probar mis avances como Samurái!

— ¡No espera…!

— **¡Kenjutsu: ¡Ráfagas Demoniacas!**

Con un rápido movimiento, varias ráfagas de viento cortante son lanzadas contra Nana, quien por reacción crea un gran domo de hielo que le cubre de la técnica, pero en eso un gran corte parte el domo por completo. Kaede aparece rápidamente y lanza un segundo golpe a Nana, quien apenas logra esquivar al agacharse, pero no puede evitar sentir como su brazo derecho empieza a arder de dolor. Con miedo y sorpresa ve un largo corte en todo su brazo, seguido de la sangre deslizarse lentamente hasta sus dedos. Y entonces, su mente se torna blanca y fría. Por una zona más despejada de casas en Konoha, Hope buscaba a Shizuka, que había desaparecido de su vista. Cuando se disponía a llamar a Alejandrita, una gran ráfaga de kunai cae sobre ella, pero con sus brazos de diamante logra bloquear el ataque. Shizuka aterriza en frente de Hope, mientras juega con un kunai en sus manos.

— Veo que tus reflejos son buenos a pesar de no contar con un Dojutsu – Shizuka miraba con emoción a su rival – tu y yo nos llevaremos bien, pero primero debo vencerte

— Eres una estúpida que no sabe en lo que se metió – Hope solo mostro sus brazos de diamante con arrogancia – voy a hacerte llorar por piedad

— Eso dices, pero no serás capaz de atraparme. Sin duda eres la más débil de tu grupo, por refunfuñona…

— ¡Cállate!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hope golpea el suelo con fuerza, lo que causo que varios pilares puntiagudos de diamante empalaran a Shizuka, la cual fue cubierta por los diamantes. La ninja viajera solo trago saliva con fuerza y decidió irse tratando de pasar el amargo rato.

— ¡Oye, eso fue muy grosero! – la voz de Shizuka paralizo por completo a Hope, que volteo con sorpresa – ni siquiera me diste tiempo a reaccionar

Shizuka salió de entre todos los diamantes con dificultad, hasta verse libre. En eso toma una botella de agua que llevaba y al tomarla, por su cuerpo aparentemente agujerado se escurre el agua como si fuera una fuente, asustando a Hope.

— ¿Qué demonios eres tú? – Hope se puso en guardia con enojo

— ¿Cómo que "qué soy"? ¿No es obvio? – la chica metió su pulgar en su boca y soplo, sellando los agujeros hechos anteriormente - ¡Soy una caricatura muy linda!

— ¿Caricatura?

— Así es, gracias a mi lindo Jishin-kun – en eso, Shizuka empieza a destellar un brillo de su cuerpo mientras saca un lápiz y escribe sobre su cabeza su nombre, el cual empieza a crecer - ¡Gracias a mi novio lindo, soy la usuaria de la fruta del diablo, la Toon-Toon! Capaz de desafiar la realidad misma, siempre y cuando lo haga de forma cómica

— ¿Fruta del Diablo? – Hope palideció al saber eso, pero decidió ignorarlo mientras tornaba su cuerpo en diamante puro – te volviste un fenómeno por completo, ya estoy harta de las personas como tú, que solo se vuelven arrogantes con el poder

— ¡Ja! No escuchare eso de la chica que se cree invencible solo porque puede convertirse en diamante – Shizuka mete su mano entre sus pechos y saca una caja mediana envuelta como un regalo – solo por tu inocencia, te regalo esto. ¡Atrápalo!

Hope lo atrapa con sorpresa, pero cuando se preparaba para destruirlo, solo alcanzo a escuchar un breve "tic tac", seguido de una poderosa explosión que lleno una gran parte de la zona. Al despejarse el humo, Hope estaba en el suelo totalmente adolorida y con partes de su cuerpo sin su armadura de diamante.

— Mi… armadura… imposible…

— ¡¿Sobreviviste?! – Shizuka apareció en el borde del cráter con mucha sorpresa – tal vez deba poner más dinamita a la próxima

— Te hare pagar… por esto…

— Bueno, veamos si eres capaz de eso – Shizuka uso sus dedos para chiflar con fuerza - ¡Ataquen **Mini yos**!

Detrás de Shizuka aparecieron varias versiones de Shizuka en forma chibi y pequeñas, las cuales se lanzaron sobre Hope. Ella golpeo la primera con fuerza, pero al hacerlo exploto y creo una especie de pasta chiclosa que cubrió el brazo de Hope y ralentizo su movimiento. Otra miniatura se aferró a sus piernas y Hope la pateo, resultando en otra bomba chiclosa que la inmovilizo. Antes de ser rodeada por mas, la chica creo una burbuja rosada y se impulsó para escapar con enojo y frustración, siendo perseguida por Shizuka y sus miniaturas con burla en sus miradas. Cerca de la frontera de Konoha, Shizune caminaba tranquilamente arrullando a Yuna. Usaba un conjunto similar a los ANBU, y ya no ocultaba su verdadera edad, viéndose joven y fuerte. En eso se detiene al ver como un destello amarillo se coloca delante suyo, revelando ser Kuzunoha quien le miraba con odio en sus ojos.

— Hola Kuzunoha-chan, veo que repelieron las bombas que se plantaron cerca de los refugios – hablo Shizune con mucha tranquilidad

— Kuzunoha siempre sospecho de ti – la kitsune alzaba sus colas con furia sin despegar los ojos de su enemiga – Kuzunoha te ordena que sueltes a Yuna-chan ahora mismo

— Lo siento Kuzunoha-chan, pero necesito llevarla a un lugar en específico, esa es mi misión

— Kuzunoha ve en ti algo maligno tomando control de tu ser – la kitsune erizo todo su pelaje, lista para pelear – Kuzunoha llamará a Riki-sama y te hará pagar por tu crimen…

— Lo siento pequeña kitsune, pero no vas a intervenir nunca más…

Kuzunoha escucho la voz de Sebas detrás suyo, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, algo había travesado su cuerpo. Riki y Alejandro corrían a toda prisa siguiendo el chakra de Obito, Rin y Kakashi, pero la chica se detuvo abruptamente al sentir como su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. Se puso de rodillas con fuerza y entonces empezó a vomitar.

— Ouh, eso no puede ser bueno… - Alejandro intento acercarse a la chica, pero sintió como un aura oscura empezó a rodearla, destellando ira y dolor – esto no es bueno…

— ¡¿Quién?! – Riki levanto la cabeza y empezó a ver en todas las direcciones, mientras lagrimas largas y gruesas se deslizaban por sus ojos - ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

La chica golpeo con fuerza el suelo mientras soltaba un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor e ira, algo que estremeció a todos los que se encontraban en las Tierras del Fuego. Cuando su poder se controló, Riki se levantó, pero ahora ocultaba su mirada debajo de su máscara kitsune, aun con las lágrimas deslizándose por debajo de ella.

— **Javier y Oscar están en aquella dirección –** Riki señalo un punto diferente al que se dirigían y luego desvió la vista hacia otro punto – **no te demores**

— Bien, yo me encargo – Alejandro puso un semblante serio y palmeo el hombro de la chica para después alejarse – siento mucho está perdida

Alejandro se fue a toda prisa, mientras Riki caminaba hacia otra dirección, pero sus pasos eran lentos, pesados, mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de sus espadas, con su cabello ondeándose con violencia. Volviendo con Sebas, el sujeto retiro con fuerza su espada del cuerpo de la kitsune, que lentamente se desvanecía del lugar.

— ¿Qué… qué hiciste? – Shizune palideció mientras veía como Yuna derramaba lagrimas sin dejar de dormir

— Más bien, que hicimos – Sebas miro sus brazos con molestia y luego enfoco su vista a un objeto brillante en el suelo, donde había muerto la kitsune – no te preocupes, yo me encargare de esto. Llévate a la niña al lugar donde te dije, yo me encargo del resto

— Entendido Sebas-kun

Shizune recibió un rápido beso en los labios de su amado y se fue a toda prisa. Sebas sintió como la zona donde peleaba Oziel parecía tener un incremento de chakra, así que decidió moverse a toda prisa a esa zona. Sobre la Roca Hokage, se escuchaban estruendos y choques causados por los jutsus de Pain, los cuales podía realizar con mayor velocidad. Naruto y una gran variedad de clones se encargaban de arremeter contra Pain, pero siempre se repetía lo mismo, al pasar 3 segundos eran repelidos por un impulso de gravedad que les frenaba el paso por completo. El Naruto real se encontraba recolectando chakra para su **Modo Sabio** mientras Sasuke analizaba el despliegue de los clones que intentaban no darle tregua al último Akatsuki.

— Su velocidad de recuperación es tremenda, se nota que sus reservas de chakra eran inmensas por la cantidad de cuerpos y jutsus que manifestaba con cada uno de ellos – Sasuke observaba cada movimiento con su Mangekyo Sharingan – necesitamos velocidad

— Ya intentamos usar mi jutsu – Naruto se levantó listo para luchar – pero repele los kunai con velocidad. Creo que es hora de probar el nuevo jutsu que nos enseñó Oziel-sensei

— Aun me sorprende lo rápido que sensei pudo reunir la información precisa de Pain, ¿Acaso fue por la ayuda de Rin?

— Es lo más probable – Naruto empezó a cubrirse de chakra naranja y le paso un poco a Sasuke – bien, creare una abertura, tú te encargas de la distracción teme

— Siempre me dejas lo más fácil dobe – Sasuke empezó a llamar a su **Susanoo,** el cual alcanzo medio cuerpo cubierto de piel - ¡Vamos Naruto!

— ¡Ya estoy cansado de ustedes! – Pain repelió la última andanada de clones y empezó a elevar su chakra al máximo – ¡Los destruiré de una vez!

La tierra empezó a levantarse debajo de los dos jóvenes ninjas que solo empezaron a moverse para evitar ser golpeados por las rocas que cada vez eran más. Naruto creo 5 clones y estos se dispersaron alrededor de Pain para llamar su atención. Uno a uno todos empezaron a preparar un **Rasen Shuriken** para lanzarlo hacia Pain, mientras el original seguía luchando para no ser absorbido por la técnica del Akatsuki, la cual formaba una inmensa espera de rocas sobre el cielo. Dos clones lanzaron su técnica desapareciendo en una nube de humo, pero Pain la repelió fácilmente con su técnica de gravedad. Los siguientes clones la lanzaron justo después de que las anteriores desaparecieran, pero Pain las esquivo y luego destruyo al pasar los tres segundos. El ultimo clon lanzo la última, mientras el Naruto Original se elevaba más sobre las rocas, dejando intrigado a Pain. El ultimo **Razen Shuriken** se expandió antes de tiempo, pero lo hizo detrás de Pain, dejando una gran zona abierta.

— ¡Ahora Sasuke! – el grito de Naruto llamo la atención de Pain que vio detrás suyo

— **Arco de Susanoo: ¡Flecha Chidori**! – Sasuke alzo el brazo de su **Susanoo** y disparo una poderosa flecha de rayo hacia Pain

— _No puedo esquivarla_ – Pain solo podría recurrir a todo su chakra para intentar destruir ese disparo – **¡Shinra Tensei!**

La flecha empezó a chocar con el inmenso campo de gravedad creado por Pain, lo que termino destruyendo el ataque de Sasuke, pero esto resulto también en deshacer la técnica actual, haciendo que un montón de rocas empezaran a caer. Sin embargo, el plan ya estaba en marcha.

— **Estilo Dragón: ¡Danza Dragón de Velocidad!** – Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad contra Pain con sus armas en mano, realizando varios cortes al Akatsuki

— ¡No me vencerán con esto! – con un último impulso de chakra, Pain rechazo a los dos ninjas para lanzarlos al suelo, pero vio que ellos se detuvieron justamente cuando activaron la técnica - ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Ahora! – al instante, dos clones aparecieron detrás de Naruto y Sasuke para darles un último impulso

— **¡Rasengan/Chidori!**

Los dos ninjas chocaron sus técnicas contra Pain, el cual ya no pudo hacer nada para detenerlos, había sido alcanzado y derrotado por completo. Cuando por fin cayeron al suelo, el rubio Jinchuriki comprobó que el cuerpo del Akatsuki ya no tenía ningún signo de vida ni de producción de chakra, mientras Sasuke revisaba los alrededores.

— Aun no puedo creer que el fuera uno de los alumnos del Sabio Pervertido, de veras – Naruto saco una de las barras del cuerpo del sujeto y la tomo con fuerza – puedo sentir su chakra, no está muy lejos

— Será mejor ir a buscarlo antes de que se recupere por completo…

— ¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun! – en eso, llego Sakura, la cual estaba herida y con varias marcas de cortes y golpes

— Sakura, ¿Qué te ocurrió? – el Uchiha se mostró preocupado por la condición de su novia, pero se sintió inseguro al sentir los nervios de la chica

— Yo estoy bien, al igual que Karin-chan, pero… Hinata…

— ¡¿Hinata?! – Naruto reacciono de golpe al escuchar el nombre de su novia - ¡¿Qué le paso?!

— Estábamos luchando contra una Akatsuki con jutsus de papel, pero ella nos derroto a las tres. Cuando desperté por el estruendo del enemigo, Hinata no estaba. Creo que fue secuestrada

— ¡Malas noticias! – en eso, Katsuya salió de entre las ropas de Naruto y Sasuke con prisa – un mensaje por parte de los refugios. Desaparecieron Shizune-san y la pequeña Yuna Uzumaki. Kushina-san cree que fueron secuestradas

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Naruto empezó a alarmarse hasta que fue rodeado con su equipo por varias hojas de papel

— Naruto Uzumaki, Nagato está esperándote – en eso, desde el cielo apareció Konan con tranquilidad – si deseas recuperar a tu amada y a tu hermana, debes acompañarme, solo con tu equipo y nadie mas

— Bien, como desees – Naruto apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras dejaba en el suelo a Katsuya junto a Sasuke – por tu bien, más les vale que no las hayan lastimado

Konan solo lo ignoro y empezó a volar en dirección al bosque, siendo seguida por el Equipo #7, quienes esperaban dar fin con esta invasión. Regresando al centro de la aldea, Oziel se había detenido en su combate por un instante al sentir un fuerte estremecimiento en la aldea, lleno de dolor e ira. Pero regreso a la realidad para esquivar un corte de Sebas, el cual no daba tregua, en especial con su nula recuperación.

— Deberías concentrarte en la pelea que estas librando justo ahora y no en la que otros luchan – Sebas se preparó para continuar, pero varias ráfagas de fuego azul le detuvieron el paso

— Alardeas mucho cuando estas en desventaja numérica – Yugito se colocó delante del caballero con un manto de chakra azul – aun me debes la revancha

— Lo siento, pero no será ahora ni nunca – el renegado empezó a cargar una gran cantidad de chakra en su espada que pensaba lanzar - ¡Con esto te acabare…!

— **¡Estilo de Rayo: Jutsu Jaula de Rayo Purpura! –** varios rayos destellantes detuvieron el paso de Sebas, quien se sorprendió al ver la técnica de Kanna - ¡No te dejare lastimar a mi familia de nuevo!

— Que cobarde Oziel, dejas que tu familia luche tus peleas… - Sebas iba a destruir la jaula, pero su cuerpo dejo de moverse - ¿Qué demonios…?

— Ya te tengo – Oziel estaba detrás de su enemigo con su espada apuntando a la nuca de su enemigo – **Toque Frio,** la técnica de parálisis definitiva del Clan Dragón

— Idiota, esa técnica no te permite hacer nada y un clon no puede realizarla. Solo conseguiste inmovilizarme junto a ti

— Solo será el tiempo suficiente, ¡Chicas ahora!

Sebas reacción ante esas palabras para ver como Yugito y Kanna preparaban varios sellos de mano en conjunto. El renegado intento escapar, pero la técnica de Oziel le impedía moverse.

— **¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Cuchillada de Fuego!**

— **¡Estilo de Rayo: Jutsu Electro cañón de Thor!**

Las técnicas de Kanna y Yugito fueron lanzadas, chocando contra Sebas, que empezó a reír con locura mientras su cuerpo parecía desaparecer. Antes de borrarse, miro a Oziel que seguía deteniéndolo sufriendo parte de la técnica, para susurrar unas palabras: _felicidades, venciste a uno._ Cuando Oziel se percató que Sebas ya no estaba, alzo su espada para retener la técnica lo mejor que pudo, logrando evitar recibir todo el daño, sin percatarse que su arma ahora presentaba varias fisuras en la punta. Al despejarse una parte del humo de la técnica, Oziel se acercó con lentitud hacia su familia, donde vio a Yugito solo un poco cansada, cargando a Kanna quien parecía estas a punto de caer dormida.

— ¿Lo… logramos? – Kanna susurro cansada

— Eso parece cariño – Yugito le sonrió con cariño para ver a su prometido – el plan de tu padre funciono

— Si, por un momento creí que… - Oziel reacciono a tiempo para alzar su espada y detener un ataque directo a el - ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Sorpresa! – el dueño del ataque resulto ser Sebas, quien estaba totalmente ileso

— ¡No puede ser! – Yugito y Kanna reaccionaron con miedo mientras la rubia se alejaba cargando a su hija

— Pero, esa técnica… - Oziel no encontraba sentido a lo que vio, hasta que sintió una gran cantidad de chakra en el arma de su enemigo – oh no… esa arma…

— Parece que ya te disté cuenta – Sebas alzo su arma, la cual presentaba algunas manchas de sangre – la habilidad secreta de mi **Tesoro Sagrado Lostvayne: Clones Físicos**

— Entonces, nuestras técnicas…

— No te sientas mal pequeña Kanna, tu técnica hubiera logrado su objetivo si no fuera porque tengo esta arma

— Lostvayne solo puede crear clones físicos que dividen tu poder, aun así

— Digamos que es un secreto de la compañía – Sebas solo rio mientras alzaba de nuevo su arma, bueno, podemos continuar si…

— Sebas, ¿Qué has hecho? – el semblante de Oziel se volvió serio y lleno de desconcierto – tu… tomaste una vida sin remordimientos. El Clan Dragón…

— La marca colocada en mi me protege de las absurdas reglas de tu clan, así que puedo matar a quien yo quiera y como quiera. Y te garantizo que fue con total gusto para cumplir con mis objetivos…

— Solo eso necesitaba escuchar, asesino

En un destello rojo apareció Riki, que con mucha fuerza golpeo a un sorprendido Sebas que fue lanzado varios metros lejos del lugar. Se colocó delante de Oziel, aun cubriendo su rostro con su máscara.

— Riki-sama – Yugito estaba muy sorprendida al igual que Kanna – me alegro de verla mucho

— Lamento la tardanza – la voz de Riki se escuchaba quebrada y furiosa – creo que, me descuide

— No fue así, yo también baje la guardia – Oziel se acercó a la chica, pero aún seguía agotado - ¿Pudiste con…?

— Lo siento, pero tendrás que hacerlo tú. Debo encargarme de algo personal – la peli roja saco de sus ropas una **Semilla Senzu** de tono amarrillo – toma, esto te servirá para ayudar a Kakashi y Rin

— Riki, sabes muy bien que entiendo lo que sientes, pero Sebas, el…

— Oziel, no me pidas algo que sabes muy bien que tengo que hacer. Esa es mi propia justicia

— Lo se… solo pido una oportunidad para el

— Bien, solo una – Riki se giró a donde estaba Sebas, quien ya se acercaba a la zona – pero si la desperdicia, lo matare

— Gracias – Oziel comió la semilla y sintió parte de sus energías recuperarse – nosotros nos encargaremos del otro asunto. Cuídate

Sin esperar más, Oziel en compañía de Yugito y Kanna se dirigieron a la zona donde luchaba el antiguo equipo #7, mientras Riki miraba como Sebas se acercaba con una sonrisa de emoción.

— Al fin, una digna oponente – Sebas saco de entre sus cosas una pequeña perla de un tono azul brillante para mostrarla a su oponente - ¡Nuestra batalla será épica!

— Solo te daré una oportunidad Sebas – Riki alzo sus espadas contra el renegado mientras sus cabellos empezaban a ondear con furia

 **¡Ríndete ahora mismo, o muérete…!**

 **Continuara…**

 **Análisis de personajes**

 **Riki Uzumaki Senryaku (Nombre Real: Gabriela Genez)**

 **Rango:** Jounnin de Konoha

 **Alias:** "Doncella Kitsune", "Elegida de Inari"

 **Datos Estadísticos en Niveles:**

 **Ninjutsu: 7/10**

 **Genjutsu: 4/10**

 **Taijutsu: 9/10**

 **Kenjutsu: 9/10**

 **Fuinjutsu: 10/10**

 **Fuerza Física: 8/10**

 **Control de Chakra: 9/10**

 **Elemento Primario:**

Viento

 **Elemento Secundario:**

Agua

 **Habilidades en su dominio:**

\- Modo Sabio Kitsune Nivel 3 gracias a su estatus de Hanyo espiritual nivel Omega.

-Contrato con el Clan Kitsune.

-Maestría en el manejo de las Cuchillas Dobles Mariposas.

-Conexión con el Clan Dragón a través del Furia Nocturna.

\- Jõgan (se activa ante la presencia de auras malignas, rastrea fuentes de chakra y localiza puntos claves del mismo, localiza distorsiones espacio-temporales, percibe las barreras que conectan los mundos ubicando una conexión entre los mismos)

-Habilidades espirituales de purificación, y combate astral.

-Por desbloquear el Kongõ Fũsã (Cadenas de Diamantina)

 **Datos Curiosos:**

\- Le gusta la pasta gnocchi y tomar jugo de Aloe Vera.

\- Odia la carne porcina.

\- Tiene miedo a perder a sus seres queridos.

\- Siente gran emoción cuando consigue un peluche de kitsune Y cualquier momento NaruHina.

\- Es débil ante la mirada tierna de Hinata o Yuna.

\- Se siente orgullosa de su gran colección de libros escritos por Lena Valenti.

\- Le fastidia cualquier evento que pueda poner en peligro al NaruHina.

-Odia el Shipp Innombrable con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Fantasía NaruHina:**

\- Naruto y Hinata como una pareja, alumnos de magia en una academia de magos


	20. La Invasion de Akatsuki Parte 3

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Capítulo 11: "La Invasión de Akatsuki parte 3: Los Vínculos destruidos"**

Oziel era una persona que nunca había tenido amigos sinceros en su vida, pero el tiempo le permitió saber en qué personas podía depositar toda su confianza, sin temor a su traición. Cuando regreso a su mundo para buscar aliados, sabía que podría elegir a las personas correctas si de verdad se esforzaba. El problema era que había una larga lista de personas a su disposición, y el tiempo era corto, en especial porque su vida se encontraba delicada por su enfermedad. Y entonces, los conoció a ellos, sus primeros amigos reales: Javier, Oscar y Riki. Su lista empezó a crecer poco a poco, pero en su estado no podía llevar a tantos consigo, en especial sabiendo los riesgos que esta senda presentaría en el futuro, por eso tuvo que dejar a Hope en casa, sabiendo que le destruiría el corazón. Hacer sacrificios no era lo suyo, pero confiaba en sus amigos lo suficiente para confiarles su vida, e incluso su misión si llegara el caso en que el muriera. Por eso tenía la plena seguridad, que la rabia que atormentaba el corazón de Riki, no nublaría su buen juicio. La vida de Sebas no corría peligro con ella, pero era seguro que debía recibir un buen castigo por sus acciones.

— Debo saber, ¿Lograste tu objetivo? – hablo Sebas en frente de Riki – cuando hiciste esa técnica pude sentirlo, estabas satisfecha pero no temerosa. Sabias claramente que no ibas a morir y verte aquí es la prueba de eso

— Es algo que dudo que logres entender, lo que significa sacrificar mucho y recibir la recompensa correcta – Riki alzo sus armas con seriedad mientras sus ojos destellaban detrás de su máscara – pero veo que no sirvió contra ti. Sobreviviste totalmente ileso

— Yo no diría eso – Sebas guardo un momento su arma y alzo sus brazos, haciendo que varios sellos aparecieran en toda su extensión – tu técnica logro su objetivo, o una parte de este. No puedo usar ningún tipo de Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, además de que dependo claramente del chakra de mi dragón para luchar. Fue una suerte que el poder de **Lostvayne** permaneciera intacto

— Ya lo entiendo, eres otro clon físico – Riki alzo la mirada hacia el bosque fuera de la aldea – allá se encuentra tu yo real

— ¡Lo encontraste! – Sebas se emocionó mientras empezaba a reír – así es. Mi yo real está al lado de mi dragón, transfiriendo chakra a través de mi arma, lo que rompe la debilidad del **Nivel 4** referente a la distancia

— Eso explica como a pesar de estar dividido tu poder, no pareces débil ni mucho menos agotado. Aun así… - Riki apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de sus armas con fuerza - ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Qué ganabas con matar a Kuzunoha?!

— Tu vínculo con los kitsunes sí que es fuerte. Veras, gracias a mi arma puedo extraer y otorgar poder y habilidades. Al clavar mi arma en ella, creí que podría recuperar la habilidad para realizar jutsus, pero no obtuve lo que quería, más que recuerdos y… - Sebas levanto el pequeño cristal que había dejado el cuerpo de Kuzunoha – esta curiosa cosita que sigue transfiriendo energía…

— ¡Suéltala! – Riki se puso en guardia expulsando una gran cantidad de chakra

— Interesante – Sebas lo apretó un poco con sus manos y miro a su rival – si lo quieres, solo debes…

Con sorpresa, Sebas esquivo dos cortes dirigidos a su cuello y después se alejó velozmente. Al detenerse, comprobó que en su mejilla derecha había un corte pequeño pero muy profundo, haciendo que su nivel de arrogancia descendiera drásticamente.

— Veo que no toleras una pequeña broma – Sebas guardo la perla entre sus cosas y se puso en guardia – bien, será a tu manera

— Le prometí a Oziel que te daría una oportunidad para vivir. Así que, si sobrevives, considérate muy afortunado de ello

Con un salto rápido, Riki alzo sus armas y las choco contra la de Sebas, el cual se sorprendió al ver que no pudo hacer uso de su **Full Counter** para devolver el ataque. Era consiente que esta vez corría peligro. Lejos de Konoha, el equipo #7 llego a lo que parecía un gran árbol en medio del bosque, donde Konan abrió una entrada hecha de papel. Con lentitud se adentraron siguiendo a la chica Akatsuki, acercándose a donde se supondría estaba Nagato. Llegaron hasta donde el pelirrojo Akatsuki los esperaba, sobre aquel armatoste que parecía mantener su vida muy apenas. Naruto se había mantenido alerta en busca de su hermana y su novia, pero todo el lugar parecía rebosar en chakra, lo que bloqueaba su percepción.

— Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hijo del Cuarto Hokage y de Kushina Uzumaki y el ultimo discípulo de Jiraiya el Sanín Sapo – Nagato hablaba con voz débil, con su Rinnegan brillando con enojo – un hábil ninja, al igual que tus amigos. Pero sigues siendo débil e ignorante

— Tus cuerpos no parecen opinar lo mismo – Sasuke se puso en guardia al sentir la hostilidad de Nagato – deja de hacernos perder el tiempo y dinos que quieres

— Sasuke Uchiha, tu eres igual de relevante en este momento, aunque así no debió ser – Nagato cerró los ojos al recordar las visiones mostradas por Sebas – tu camino era mucho más oscuro de lo que te puedes imaginar

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— No importa realmente, porque este es solo otro de los caminos que la vida nos impuso. Ganaron esta pelea, pero no parecen comprender lo que significaba realmente

— Oziel-sensei nos habló de ti – Naruto calmo a su amigo mientras se acercaba al Pelirrojo – lo que perdiste y tus motivos, pero el dolor no es la respuesta…

— Qué curioso, que su sensei sepa tanto de mí, cuando nunca hemos cruzado caminos – las palabras del Akatsuki sorprendieron a los tres ninjas – y se claramente cómo debe terminar esto. Pero no siento justo que hables tan tranquilamente sobre mí, si nunca has experimentado ni sentido lo que yo sufrí

— Te equivocas – Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura con fuerza mientras la acercaba a su lado – vi con mis propios ojos como la vida de Sakura se extinguía. Sentí ese dolor y esa impotencia de no haber hecho suficiente por ella. Pero fue gracias a Oziel-sensei que no fui consumido por el odio como tu

— Ya veo – Nagato giro su vista hacia Naruto con seriedad - ¿Qué hay de ti Naruto? ¿Has experimentado el dolor como lo hizo tu amigo?

— No como el, de veras. Pero cuando vi a Sakura en ese momento, también me sentí impotente. Es mi amiga y una hermana para mí. Pero no necesito experimentar algo así para valorar ese sentimiento. Nadie debería experimentar el dolor

— En eso te equivocas

Nagato le hizo una señal a Konan, quien en un chasquido hizo que varios papeles se desprendieran de las paredes, revelando a Hinata y Yuna totalmente inmovilizadas con un papel cubriendo sus bocas. Naruto se sorprendió y enojo al verlas así, pero cuando pretendía soltarlas, varias estacas negras bloquearon su paso.

— ¡Suéltalas ahora mismo! ¡Ellas no te han hecho nada!

— Esta será tu prueba Naruto – Nagato saco una estaca negra larga de su brazo y la apunto hacia sus prisioneras – nunca has experimentado el dolor que yo sufrí, y por eso no podemos simpatizar. Pero ya que tuviste la habilidad junto con tu amigo, te dejare escoger. ¿Cuál de las dos representaría un mayor dolor para ti, tu hermana o tu amada? Decide

— … no lo hare – Naruto se puso de rodillas mientras inclinaba su cabeza – no voy a cometer el mismo error que tú. Prefiero entregar mi vida, que ver como otros sufren por mi culpa, de veras. Así que, si eso evita que las lastimes, llévame contigo y déjalas ir. No me opondré a ti ni luchare, solo no les hagas daño

— El miedo que sientes ahora mismo, es el mismo que sentí yo en aquel momento, un miedo que me doblegaba por completo, pero… - Nagato alzo su estaca con fuerza - ¡El dolor que vino después, nadie lo detuvo! ¡Y nadie va a detenerme a mí!

Nagato lanzo su estaca hacia Yuna, pero Hinata hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para cubrir a la pequeña Uzumaki. Lo último que vio Naruto fue esa larga estaca, que atravesaba el pecho de Hinata y llegaba al suelo, sin poder escuchar la voz o sentir el chakra de su amada o el de su hermana. Y fue ahí que todo se volvió rojo. Un sentimiento de ira y dolor lleno por completo el corazón de Naruto, mientras todos los presentes veían como cuatro colas rojas de chakra salían de la espalda del rubio, seguido del rugido de una bestia. La ira de Naruto había despertado. Regresando a la aldea, la zona donde Javier y Oscar luchaban contra Jishin estaba totalmente llena de toxinas en todo el aire, volviendo toda la zona toxica. A pesar de los nuevos poderes de ambos guerreros, sus cuerpos habían recibido grandes cantidades de toxinas que poco a poco los habían debilitado. El mayor problema es que los **Clones Kamikaze** de Jishin no parecían tener fin mientras no encontraran al original y ser rodeados por ellos no facilitaba para nada la situación.

— No sé tú, pero ya me cansé de estos malditos clones de mierda – Javier cubría su cuerpo con **Haki** mientras se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque de rayo – y ya agoté mis reservas de antídotos. Si otro clon de esos se me lanza en cima como homosexual desesperado…

— Lo entiendo, será tu fin – Oscar solo cargaba chakra en su espada, la cual destellaba luz, con su filo totalmente oscuro – yo estoy igual que tú y mi nueva forma no soporta tantos venenos diferentes

— ¡Ya es hora de que se mueran! – gritaron un gran número de clones que empezaron a rodearlos

— Bien, al diablo – Javier estaba por golpear el suelo con su martillo – destruir y listo, no hay más…

— Para tu tren, ya terminé de preparar mi técnica – Oscar alzo su espada que adquirió un brillo dimensional – a mi señal, agáchate

— ¡Este será su fin! – los clones se lanzaron sobre los dos guerreros listos para explotar

— ¡Ahora! – Javier se cubrió detrás de Oscar mientras este clavaba su arma en el suelo - **Estallido Caótico: ¡Rayo de Mil Arcoíris!**

Al clavar el arma, un sinfín de destellos blancos salieron disparados en todas direcciones, girando y abarcando toda la zona por completo. Los clones de veneno eran desintegrados por completo, destruyendo también el veneno que desprendían. Una vez que todos desaparecieron, Oscar tomo su arma mientras Javier veía el resultado de la técnica.

— ¿Qué diablos, viejo? Pudiste usar eso antes

— Si perdona, es que se tarda en cargar… - en eso, Oscar soltó su espada, la cual se tornó oscura con un brillo rojo rodeándola – y solo puedo usarla una vez porque mi arma se llena de energía negativa que me quema

— Desgraciados… - los dos guerreros vieron un poco lejos a Jishin, el cual tenía algunas perforaciones en brazos y piernas por la técnica – tan cerca…

— ¡Me toca! – Javier dio un paso y con movimiento similar a un rayo, dirigió su arma hacia Jishin - **Estilo de Rayo: ¡Ariete Oscuro de Rayo!**

Sin poder bloquearlo, Jishin recibió de lleno el golpe en su cuerpo, siendo atravesado por el rayo y causándole quemaduras en todos sus órganos internos. Cayo de rodillas al suelo, mientras Oscar se acercaba, sabiendo que habían ganado.

— Se terminó, ya ríndete Jishin – hablo Oscar listo para otro ataque – estas jodido y lo sabes

— Típico… ven a su enemigo de rodillas… y no se percatan, de la trampa – en un chasquido, dos sellos aparecieron debajo de ambos guerreros, de los cuales aparecieron dos inmensas bocas de basilisco - ¡Mueran!

Las dos inmensas bestias alcanzaron a morder a sus víctimas, las cuales al ser soltadas sintieron sus cuerpos petrificarse al instante. Jishin se levantó tosiendo sangre, pero burlándose como un demente.

— ¡Ahora sí, los matare! – todo el cuerpo del renegado se cubrió de veneno mientras de su espalda surgían las cabezas de algunas víboras que se volvían gigantes – **¡Modo Hydra!** ¡De esta no se escapan!

— ¿Alguna… idea? – Oscar intentaba moverse mientras veía con dolor el tamaño de esa bestia

— Eh… ¿Morir como espartanos? – Javier luchaba para hacer apareceré su **Susanoo,** pero el veneno bloqueaba sus canales de chakra – solo dame unos segundos…

— ¡Muéranse de una vez…!

Antes de que las Hydra de veneno se abalanzaran contra los guerreros, se escuchan tres mini explosiones y luego algo fue lanzado contra las Hydra. Una mini explosión se escucha dentro de las bestias y luego están gritan de dolor mientras empiezan a desintegrarse rápidamente. Jishin se aleja rápidamente de su transformación que empieza a desintegrarse rápidamente. Pero otra bomba se lanza contra él, estallando sobre su cuerpo, el cual empieza a arder, causándole extrañas quemaduras por su cuerpo.

— ¡Aaarrrggghhh! – Jishin se tiro al suelo gritando con fuerza - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué carajos es esto?!

— Es una mezcla casera – Oscar y Javier sintieron un pequeño pinchazo en la parte trasera se sus nucas mientras alguien avanzaba delante de ellos – Agua salada, Acido Sulfúrico y un poco de Sodio en polvo. Inofensivas a menos que quieras exterminar un parasito hecho de veneno como tu…

— ¡Miserable! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que…?! – antes de que Jishin pudiera continuar, otro poco de esa mezcla cayo de nuevo sobre su cabeza - ¡Aaarrrggghhh!

— No me interrumpas, estaba explicando lo que ocurría a los caballeros aquí presentes – el sujeto señalo a Oscar y Javier mientras revelaba su apariencia – me llamo Alejandro, un gusto caballeros. Espero que el antídoto que les inyecte no les cause alguna reacción alérgica. Fue improvisada

— ¿Y este quién es? – pregunto Oscar un poco dudoso mientras recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo

— Ahora todos quieren llamar la atención – Javier solo se cruzó de brazos con duda – oye amigo, si eres de su equipo que decidió traicionarlos, únete al club con Daniel, no hay cuota

— Que graciosos mis amigos – Alejandro ignoro eso mientras levantaba un sello en su muñeca con la marca del Clan Kitsune – vengo con la señorita Riki

— ¿Qué diablos Riki? – dijeron ambos guerreros con pesar

— En fin, volviendo al asunto – Alejandro dirigió su vista a Jishin que seguía tosiendo sangre de forma violenta – oye deja de exagerar. La mezcla no te matará, solo te hará sentir tanto dolor como si te obligáramos a ver un maratón de películas de Adam Sadller, tu tranquilo

— ¡Hijo de…! – Jishin no pudo terminar sus palabras porque ahora vomito sangre – juro que… te matare… personalmente…

Sin darle oportunidad, Alejandro vertió unas gotas más sobre su cabeza, haciendo que su víctima volviera a retorcerse de dolor.

— ¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca? – Alejandro tiro el frasco vacío y se preparó para sacar otro – déjame limpiarte esa lengua tan sucia

— Me… las pagaran… - Jishin toco un sello sobre su brazo y en un destello negro desapareció por completo

— ¡Oh vamos! – Oscar se enfureció al ver a su enemigo escapar - ¿Es que solo sabe escapar y ya?

— No tiene caso seguirle, mejor vamos a buscar a los demás – Javier guardo su arma mientras miraba al tipo nuevo – oye novato, nos vamos

— Soy más viejo que tú para que lo sepas – Alejandro paso a su lado mientras le palmeaba el hombro con una sonrisa – nos vamos a llevar muy bien

— Solo cuando el Cruz Azul sea campeón

— No empieces con eso – Oscar le dio un zape a su compañero mientras tomaba su espada de cristal – no estoy de humor para ese tipo de bromas

— ¡Que graciosos son!

Alejandro solo se iba riendo de las bromas de sus compañeros, entrando al grupo de viajeros de una forma muy peculiar. En otra zona, Daniel evitaba la mayoría de los ataques de Zen en su **Forma Hibrida de Lobo** , sin poder poner resistencia, pues sus energías eran bajas. Había usado todo el poder de **Ascalon** y no era suficiente con la cantidad actual, estaba en problemas.

— Daniel, este será el final – Zen levanto sus garras junto con su katana – el siguiente ataque será letal, así que prepárate para morir

— Si voy a morir aquí, al menos te devolveré todo el daño que me hiciste…

— ¡Papi, no te rindas!

Daniel vio a lo lejos a Yachiru, que sostenía su propia katana con fuerza, desbordando un destello blanco. Al instante, el ex renegado sintió como un poco de sus energías regresaban.

— ¡Le prometiste a Yachiru que estarías siempre a su lado! – la niña mostraba preocupación genuina, mientras lagrimas gruesas se deslizaban por sus ojos - ¡Yachiru no quiere estar sola!

— Inocente pequeña, lo que está por ver le romperá el corazón – Zen empezó a desprender un viento helado de su cuerpo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque – descuida, me asegurare de llevarla a un lugar seguro después de tu muerte

— _Yachiru-chan, gracias_ – Daniel cerro los ojos mientras concentraba toda su energía en **Ascalon** – yo lo prometí, ¡Esta es mi redención!

— **Kenjutsu: ¡Guadaña Fría de Lobo! –** Zen dio un gran salto sobre Daniel con sus garras al frente

— **¡Ascalon! –** Daniel alzo su espada contra su rival, mientras desbordaba un brillo cegador - **¡Coronación del Ultimo Cazador!**

El choque de ambas técnicas termino en una explosión que lanzo a ambos rivales lejos. Yachiru corrió hacia su nuevo padre, el cual parecía intacto, solo presentando un leve corte en su cuello que no lo hacía correr peligro. Dan se levantó lentamente al sentir el cálido abrazo de la pequeña peli rosa, pero vio en su mano derecha que solo tenía la empuñadura de **Ascalon,** mientras que todo el filo había sido destruido. La resignación del guerrero se vio interrumpida al ver como Zen se levantaba del choque de técnicas, pero tenía una profunda perforación en el pecho, acompañado de varios rasguños en brazos y piernas, habiendo recibido la mayoría del impacto de la técnica.

— Im-imposible… - Zen miro como su cuerpo herido tambaleaba por el choque – sacrificaste tu arma… esto no es…

— ¡Zen-sama! – en eso, aparecieron algunos lobos que rodearon al samurái

— Te dije, que te daría un combate digno Zen – Daniel se levantó con ayuda de Yachiru, mientras empuñaba a **Durandal** – aun me queda energía para un ataque más. Pero por nuestra vieja amistad y compañerismo, te dejare marcharte. Por favor, escoge correctamente

— Entiendo – Zen inclino la cabeza mientras volvía a su forma humana – la próxima vez, ya no te daré razones para que me perdones la vida. Buena suerte, amigo

Zen fue cargado por sus lobos, desapareciendo entre las calles de Konoha, mientras Daniel se desplomaba lentamente en el suelo, disfrutando de esta merecida victoria. Kaede se sentía satisfecha de su victoria, pues probaría a su maestro que los samuráis eran superiores a los ninjas. Derrotar a una inexperta ninja del hielo, era prueba clara de su habilidad. Ver como su rival yacía de rodillas, con su sangre deslizándose por su brazo, le llenaba de satisfacción. Lo siguiente era acabar con su vida, pero noto algo extraño. El aire se volvía más frio a cada segundo, mientras el cabello de Nana pasa de su tono blanco frio, hasta cristalizarse como si fuera hielo real. En eso, Nana se levantó lentamente mientras su mirada se volvió fría y llena de ira.

— Valla, finalmente piensas ponerte seria – Kaede alzo su arma mientras se concentraba – no importa que hagas. Eres débil y patética, una excusa barata de ninja…

— **Congélate** – Kaede escucho la voz fría de Nana, seguido del chasquido de sus dedos

La chica samurái sintió como sus pies eran atrapados por unos pilares de hielo, dejándola inmóvil. Kaede no podía distinguir claramente lo que veía, pero empezó a sentir un instinto asesino que se acercaba a ella. Por reacción, agito su espada al frente, pero fue atrapada por alguien más. Desesperada, Kaede se retiró la venda de los ojos para ver lo que ocurría, y descubrió frente suyo los ojos de Nana, los cuales eran afilados y blancos, con un ligero destello celeste. Pero lo peor de todo era el frio que le rodeaba, congelándola con cada exhalación que hacía.

— ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre?! – Kaede logró zafarse del hielo en sus piernas, pero su brazo fue sujetado por Nana rápidamente – imposible…

— **La sangre que derrame por tu ataque, se congelara en venganza por tu atrevimiento** – Nana hizo más fuerte su agarre mientras sus ojos destellaban con fuerza - **¡Sangre Congelada!**

— ¡Hyyaaaaaaa!

Kaede se alejó con mucho esfuerzo y al separarse, vio con terror como su brazo derecho había sido congelado por completo. Todo su interior era frio y no podía sentir nada. Con mucho miedo empezó a escapar, mientras Nana le seguía en silencio alzando sus manos, queriendo congelarla de nuevo. Por otro lado, Hope seguía huyendo de Shizuka, que le seguía muy de cerca con sus miniaturas. Desesperada, creo un domo de diamantes para esconderse y recuperar energías. Estaba por llamar refuerzos, hasta que ve como un hoyo negro aparece en las paredes de su domo y de este salió un hacha que con fuerza partió algunos diamantes.

— ¡Aquí esta, Shizuka! – la ninja caricatura entro de lleno en el domo mientras hacía desaparecer su hacha – que lugar tan espantoso, necesita un toque más vivo

Shizuka saco de entre sus pechos dos brochas gigantes, las cuales giro con velocidad, llenando todo el lugar con mucha pintura, incluida Hope.

— Lo llamo, "Fuerte hermosura" – dijo Shizuka dando saltitos con emoción

— Más bien, "Pertenece a la basura" – Hope hizo algunas posiciones de manos y luego salió del domo – **Estilo Diamante: ¡Jutsu Doncella de Diamante!**

Todo el domo se llenó de pinchos por dentro, seguido de comprimirse por completo. Hope suspiro aliviada pensando que al fin había terminado su martirio.

— Oye, ¿A quién esperamos? – Shizuka apareció al lado de Hope mientras ponía su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica

— ¡Aléjate de mí! – Hope se desesperó mientras sacaba su Espada Rosada - ¡Ya estoy harta de tus tonterías!

— Pobrecita, déjame tocarte una melodía con el violín más pequeño de este mundo – Shizuka rosaba sus dedos haciendo que una melodía sonara en el aire – entiéndelo tontita, nada puede detenerme ahora…

Sorpresivamente, una gran mano esquelética de color verde aplasto a Shizuka, para después aprisionarla una segunda mano. Detrás de Hope apareció Shisui, el cual ahora podía manifestar su propio **Susanoo**. La chica no procesaba palabra alguna, mientras se sentía alegre de ver al Uchiha.

— Ni siquiera alguien como tu podría con algo como esto – Shisui acerco a Shizuka hasta su presencia, mientras ella intentaba escapar – ahora me obedecerás, **¡Kotoamatsukami!**

— Sabes, eres despreciable – Shizuka veía con aburrimiento a Shisui, el cual no parecía comprender lo que ocurría – intentas controlar a una linda caricatura como yo. Pero soy inmune a cualquier tipo de control mental tonto

— Imposible – Shisui retrocedió sin soltar a su enemiga – en ese caso…

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya me aburrí de ti – Shizuka libero su brazo derecho y volvo a soltar un silbido - **¡Tras el!**

Varias **Mini Shizuka** se lanzaron sobre Shisui atravesando el tórax del **Susanoo,** pero en lugar de ser trampas chiclosas, eran del tipo explosivas, lastimando fuertemente al Uchiha, que cayó al suelo delante de Hope, quien solo vio con miedo la derrota de quien intento salvarle.

— Sinceramente no valía la pena arriesgarse por alguien como tú – hablo Shizuka mientras sacaba lo que parecía un martillo gigante – bueno, que se le va a hacer

— Esta me las pagaras – Hope trato de escapar con Shisui, pero era imposible en estos momentos

— ¡Adiosito, Jajajajajaja…! Jajajaja… ja – en eso, Shizuka siente que empiezan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, seguido de sentirse temblorosa y con tristeza - ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!

El martillo de Shizuka desaparece mientras empieza a llorar sin control. Hope no entiende que ocurre hasta que nota que ella empieza a llorar. A su alrededor se crea una atmosfera azul que cubre la zona. En eso, escucha grandes pisadas detrás suyo siendo la responsable Diamante Azul, que llegaba junto al dragón de Hope, Jaspe, Bismuto y Peridot.

— Llegamos justo a tiempo – hablo Peridot muy aliviada – gracias por ayudarnos, mi diamante

— Todo sea por salvar a Rosa – hablo la gran Diamante con una sonrisa – me alegro de verte de nuevo

— Lo mismo digo – Hope respira con alivio, mientras Shizuka sigue llorando

— ¡No es justo! – Shizuka se tira al piso llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche - ¡Yo iba a ganar, Buaaaaaaaa!

— ¡Ayuda! – en eso llega Kaede corriendo de Nana que parecía seguir en trance - ¡Me va a matar!

— Ahora sí que no tienen escape – Hope se levantó pesadamente mientras preparaba su arma – esta vez si las acabare…

— Siento interrumpir esto, pero ellas vienen conmigo

En un destello negro apareció un ANBU mujer, llevando ropas más armadas que los ANBU de Konoha, pero llevaba una máscara con grabados de dragón y su cabello era negro y recortado. Antes de que Hope pudiera hacerle frente, la mujer ANBU lanzo varias bombas de humo, escapando con Shizuka y Kaede. Al desaparecer las enemigas, Nana parece recuperar la conciencia y se desmaya en el acto, mientras Hope se frustra por ser nuevamente derrotada y no lograr ganar ella sola una pelea. Pero su mayor frustración fue ver a esa ANBU, pues no había registro de alguna con mascara dragón.

Cerca del cementerio de Konoha, justo donde estaba el monumento de los caídos, Kakashi y Rin seguían luchando contra Obito, el cual poseía una gran fuerza física que superaba por mucho a sus antiguos camaradas. Kakashi fue empujado contra el monumento, viendo debajo de este los antiguos googles que pertenecieron a su compañero.

— Aquí es donde venias Kakashi – hablo Obito con enojo en sus palabras – este es el lugar donde venias a alardear de la vida que perdí por tu culpa

— No es así Obito, te equivocas – Kakashi se levantó pesadamente mientras tomaba los googles de su compañero y los mostraba con orgullo – venia aquí todos los días, deseando en todo momento que estuvieras conmigo. Esta vida que tengo es por ti, y siempre la honré como mejor pude…

— ¡Mientes! – Obito se acercó rápidamente para propinarle un puñetazo al peli plateado con fuerza en su rostro – toda tu vida ha sido llena de fracasos, mentiras y engaños. Tú y esta falsa Rin, me hicieron ver que mi sacrificio fue una estupidez. La vida que yo siempre quise tener, tú me la robaste, mi esfuerzo fue en vano

— Obito, por favor reacciona – Rin se acercó a Kakashi, el cual se lamentaba en silencio – estas siendo cegado por la ira y el dolor. Mira con tu corazón, aquel que te hacia especial

— Corazón… - Obito paso su mano sobre su pecho, mientras empezaba a reír con locura - ¡No tengo un corazón! Todo lo que hay en mí, es odio y dolor. Un dolor que el mundo causo en mi…

Las palabras de Obito fueron interrumpidas cuando algo atravesó su pecho desde atrás. Vio con detalle que se trataba de la punta de una espada que brillaba con fuerza, luego vio detrás suyo y se encontró con Oziel, que hacia destellar el Rinnegan en sus ojos.

— Tú de nuevo – Obito se preparó para golpearlo con su nueva fuerza, pero sintió como todo su chakra era drenado por el arma del caballero - ¿Por qué clavaste tu arma hacia donde no hay nada

— Te equivocas Obito, dentro de ti aún hay un corazón, lleno de dolor y esperanzas – el caballero saco su arma con lentitud, pero esta se mostraba más agrietada – cegado por tu ira, aun había esperanza en tu corazón de tener a Rin a tu lado. Solo fuiste convertido en una marioneta llena de odio que transmitiste a otros en tu camino

— Yo sé lo que soy. Sebas me mostro un futuro en donde al final mi sueño se cumplirá. Ni siquiera tu puedes evitar que algo como el odio domine el corazón de otros, ni siquiera de él…

Obito señalo con cansancio a lo lejos una gran explosión de chakra que provenía de Naruto. El caballero cerro los ojos para sentir el chakra de los que se encontraban en esa zona, respirando con calma esperando a que esto terminara. Nagato miraba con asombro como el poder de Naruto se desbordaba por completo, amenazando con acabarlo en un instante. Konan no podía acercarse a Nagato por las ráfagas de chakra que soltaba Naruto, mientras Sasuke protegía a Sakura con su **Susanoo.** La peli rosa revisaba a Hinata y Yuna, pero se sintió aliviada al descubrir que la oji perla había usado su propio cuerpo para recibir la estaca por completo, la cual no había atravesado ningún órgano vital, mientras Yuna solo se encontraba llorando al ver lo que había ocurrido.

— ¡Adelante Naruto! ¡Haz lo que debes hacer! – grito Nagato con burla mientras extendía sus brazos – ¡Deja que el dolor te domine y acaba conmigo! ¡Luego podrás tomar mi lugar y transmitir ese dolor a otros más!

— **¡Rrrrooooaaaarrrrgggghhhh! –** el grito del Kyubi miniatura se intensificaba a cada momento mientras la quinta y sexta cola se manifestaban

— ¿Qué haremos Sasuke-kun? – pregunto Sakura con preocupación - ¿Debemos detenerlo?

— No será necesario – Sasuke miraba a su compañero, con cierta tranquilidad – solo termina de curar a Hinata

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! – los gritos de Nagato eran más intensos - ¡Acaba conmigo! ¡Descarga todo tu dolor en mí!

Nagato abrió los ojos con emoción al ver como Naruto alzaba una de sus garras contra Nagato. Pero cuando estaba por aplastar al Akatsuki, el propio Kyubi detuvo su objetivo usando sus propias colas para detener su ataque. Nagato no comprendía lo que ocurría, en especial al ver como el poder de la bestia empezaba a estabilizarse lentamente, haciendo que Naruto recuperara su forma.

— ¡Naruto, ambas están bien! – el grito de Sakura llamo la atención de Nagato y de Naruto – no les paso nada

— **GRA-GRACIAS –** hablo la semi bestia, que termino regresando a la normalidad para sorpresa de Nagato – te lo agradezco mucho Sakura-chan, de veras

— ¡Oni-chan! – Yuna corrió al lado de su hermano para que este la cargara – ¡Tenía mucho miedo! ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien Yuna-chan, sobre todo por saber que tu estas bien, de veras – el rubio abrazo con fuerza a su hermana, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Nagato estaba impresionado mientras Konan se ponía a su lado en guardia – tú las viste morir, tu ira…

— El dolor que me cegó en ese momento, hizo que la ira en mi corazón despertara por primera vez en mi vida. Pero todo ese poder me clamaba que te matara

— ¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

— Porque, mi sensei me enseño algo muy valioso, el día en que vio cómo su prometida casi perece frente a sus ojos – Naruto tomo el kunai plateado que había recibido hace mucho y lo apretó con cariño – que la ira y el dolor no es la respuesta ni la senda a seguir, sino solo un pilar de los muchos que nos mantienen en pie, de veras

— ¿Un pilar?

— Amor, odio, ira, tristeza, son las emociones que forman parte de nosotros – Sasuke se acercó junto a su compañero – todas y cada una nos guían y nos hacen más fuertes. Tú te volviste dependiente de una sola y por eso terminaste así

— Nagato, no te guardo rencor por lo que hiciste. Solo abandona la senda que has sufrido hasta ahora y vuelve a revivir el sueño que tenía tu camarada caído

— Yahiko – Konan no pudo evitar pronunciar el nombre de su compañero muerto, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla – el siempre, fue tan optimista como tu

— Si, así fue siempre – Nagato poso sus manos sobre su pecho, recordando ese último contacto que había tenido con su amigo antes de su muerte - ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento corrompí su sueño? Lo siento…

— Oziel-sensei nos dijo que te dijéramos algo en persona – hablo Sasuke con tranquilidad – que, si estabas dispuesto a cambiar, el haría lo que fuera necesario, para traer de nuevo a tu amigo. El nunca rompe sus promesas

— Eso es verdad – hablo Sakura llegando al lado de su novio con un poco de cansancio

— Naruto-kun – Hinata llegaba al lado del rubio, mostrándose totalmente sana y salva

— Hinata – el rubio se acercó a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza, aun con Yuna en sus brazos - ¡Tonta, casi me matas del susto! No debiste…

— No quería que Yuna-chan fuera lastimada – la oji perla acepto el abrazo de su novio, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – yo haría todo por ti Naruto-kun, porque te amo

— Y yo a ti – el rubio la abrazo con más fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar de alivio – no quiero perderte. Ni a ti, ni a nadie, de veras

Obito veía a lo lejos como ese pilar de chakra había desaparecido, desconcertado de que la predicción de Sebas resulto falsa. Cayo de rodillas al suelo totalmente frustrado, mientras sentía algo extraño en su pecho. Oziel se puso frente suyo y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras su Rinnegan brillaba con fuerza.

— Esta es la verdad – Oziel le revelo todo lo acontecido en la guerra, entre ellos la revelación de Madara, su plan original y el sello que él y Rin compartían – Obito, abre los ojos y mira en frente de ti. Despeja la ira en tu corazón y en tus ojos, pues delante de ti se encuentra la verdad absoluta

— Obito – Rin se acercó mientras Oziel se movía a un lado - ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí cuando éramos niños? Que siempre te protegería y te apoyaría en tus sueños. Hasta el día de hoy, esa promesa sigue viva en mi corazón – la chica tomo la mano de su amado y la coloco sobre su pecho – siéntelos, son los latidos de mi corazón. Estoy aquí y no volveré a irme de tu lado nunca más. Te lo prometo

— Rin – Obito sintió un gran nudo en la garganta mientras sentía que las palabras se amontonaban en su pecho – yo… yo no…

— Gracias, por salvarme en aquella ocasión – Rin lo abrazo con cariño mientras colocaba la cabeza de Obito sobre su pecho

En silencio, Obito dejo que todo el peso y dolor con el que había cargado por tantos años, por fin desapareciera al sentir la calidez de la chica que amaba. Kakashi miro en silencio la escena, decidiendo que esperaría su momento para disculparse correctamente con su amigo, por lo que se acercó a Oziel que miraba en otra dirección, mientras a su lado llegaba Yugito cargando a una dormida Kanna.

— Parece que todo termino por fin – Kakashi palmeaba el hombro del caballero, pero no pudo evitar notar que el arma de este parecía a punto de colapsar - ¿Estas bien?

— Ojalá, pero me repondré – Oziel sonaba inseguro mientras no despegaba su mirada de la lejanía – aún no termina, pero siento que ya no falta mucho

En el centro de la aldea, Riki lanzaba golpe tras golpe a Sebas, quien muy apenas lograba esquivar la mayoria, pero al ritmo que llevaba la chica, las fuerzas de Sebas no podrían contra ella. Su **Full Counter** no podía desviar técnicas así de rápidas, necesitaba poder interceptarlas, sin embargo, el chakra de su clon físico disminuía poco a poco, pues la doncella kitsune estaba tomando su chakra gracias a las **Cadenas de Diamantina** que lanzaba desde su espalda con facilidad.

— Sabes, de haber tenido esa fuerza antes, se habrían evitado muchas cosas. Pero creo así debió pasar. La desesperación te hace actuar por impulso – Sebas se detuvo para cargar una gran cantidad de chakra en su arma – pero yo siempre voy un paso delante de ustedes, **¡Llamarada Infernal!**

— **¡Cadenas de Diamantina!** – Riki se cubrió del ataque con sus cadenas y rápidamente se lanzó contra el enemigo chocando sus armas mutuamente – esa falsa arrogancia tuya será tu ruina

— No puedes entenderlo, todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora lo eh calculado meticulosamente – Sebas alejo a la chica mientras volvía a sacar la pequeña perla de Kuzunoha – llegados a este punto, pero simplemente no lo comprenden

— No me interesa comprenderlo realmente – Riki retiro su máscara revelando el brillo de su Jogan con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos – lo único que quiero saber, es que ganaras con todo esto

— Lo único que necesitas saber, es que todo aquello que fue de Oziel, será mío. El caerá para siempre y no podrá evitarlo

— Te equivocas, nosotros estamos a su lado y no dejaremos que arruines lo que él ya construyo en este mundo, lo que nosotros protegeremos con nuestras fuerzas

— Bueno, veamos si son capaces – Sebas alzo su arma mientras una inmensa esfera de fuego crecía como un sol - **¡Sol Cruel!**

— **_Brisa suave que agitas mis cabellos con tu suave caricia, no permitas que mi camino se detenga bajo esta penumbra_** – Riki empezó a recitar un pequeño verso mientras colocaba sus armas frente suyo - **_¡Agita tus brazos sobre mi cuerpo y concédeme la fuerza para liberar a mis camaradas de las garras de esta amenaza!_ Estilo Kitsune: ¡Danza de Venganza!**

Cuando la técnica choca contra las espadas de Riki, ella las agito de forma que tomo la técnica de Sebas fue absorbida por la chica. Sin esperárselo, Sebas quedo atrapado por las **Cadenas de Diamantina** de Riki que habían brotado desde la tierra, inmovilizándolo por completo. En eso la doncella peli roja apareció delante de Sebas, mientras de su arma brotaba la técnica de fuego con la misma intensidad con la que fue lanzada.

— Grábate esto para siempre en tu mente – Riki se acercó a su rostro con una mirada asesina – no me interesa quien eres y que deseas realmente. Pero ahora poseo un ilimitado conjunto de habilidades que me hacen muy superior a ti. Si te atreves a venir de nuevo en mi contra directamente, juro que no descansare hasta encontrarte y acabar con la última chispa en tus ojos que se atreva a desafiarme

— … al menos lo intentare – Sebas no pudo evitar reír nervioso mientras era envuelto en la explosión de su propia técnica

Riki observo como el clon de Sebas desaparecía para siempre sin dejar rastro. Luego de eso, vio en la palma de su mano el pequeño cristal que perteneció a Kuzunoha, el cual soltó un ligero destello cuando Riki lo aferro a su pecho. La chica solo pudo empezar a llorar mientras susurraba débiles palabras, pidiendo que el alma de su querida amiga pudiera descansar en paz. Lejos de ahí, Sebas abrió los ojos, siendo el real quien vio detrás suyo a su dragón, el cual detuvo la recolección de chakra. El renegado vio sus manos, las cuales temblaban por la batalla que había enfrentado su clon, y luego se echó a reír por los nervios. En eso enfoco su vista al frente y vio a todo su equipo derrotado. Jishin gruñía con fuerza mientras sentía todo su cuerpo arder en dolor; Shizuka lloraba a rienda suelta balbuceando que había estado muy cerca de ganar; Kaede temblaba de frio mientras veía como su brazo congelado era atendido por la ANBU de mascara dragón, que no era otra que Shizune; Zen era atendido por sus lobos, pues la herida en su pecho era profunda y le dificultaba la respiración. En eso apareció Zetsu desde la tierra, justo al lado de Sebas.

— Nagato y Konan se dirigen a Konoha, fueron derrotados y se entregaron a Naruto Uzumaki – hablo el Zetsu blanco con cierto miedo mientras el negro continuaba – **Obito perdió el sello de Madara y ahora esta con Rin Nohara y el Ninja Dragón. Todo esto fue un fracaso**

— Tal vez sí, pero aún queda una última jugada – Sebas extendió la mano, en la que Zetsu deposito unas pequeñas bombas de humo – y esto nos hará ganar algo de tiempo. Llévate al resto, Shizune-chan se encargará de curarlos

— Déjalo en mis manos Sebas-kun – hablo la peli negra de forma muy servicial

— Vamos Helios, aún nos queda algo que hacer

Sebas y su dragón desaparecieron en un destello negro, con dirección a Konoha. Unas horas después, cerca del atardecer, Oziel y el antiguo equipo #7 se encontraban en lo que fue su campo de entrenamiento, en espera de los demás. El caballero se veía muy agotado, mientras veía a Yugito consolando a Kanna, la cual estaba triste por no poder hacer más en la pelea contra Sebas. Obito yacía semi dormido en las piernas de Rin, que solo le tarareaba una pequeña canción para ayudarlo a descansar, mientras Kakashi se encontraba sentado al lado de su compañero, recuperándose de todo lo acontecido, mientras que al lugar llegaban Minato, Kushina y Tsunade. En eso llega el resto del equipo, con Hope, Nana, Daniel y Yachiru sobre el Dragón de la Rosa Negra. Daniel llevaba sobre sus hombros a Shisui, el cual estaba inconsciente, pero al menos ya había sido atenido por las heridas.

— ¡¿En serio yo vencí a esa chica samurái?! – Nana estaba que no se lo creía mientras Hope y Daniel le afirmaban lo que había ocurrido – pero, yo no soy tan fuerte

— Lo hiciste tu sola, por lo que supe. Parecía que dabas miedo Nana-chan – hablo Daniel con ciertos nervios

— Yachiru vio que la chica daba miedo con sus poderes, pero si venció a esa chica con espada – hablo la pequeña peli rosa con cierta emoción – Yachiru piensa que Nana-chan es muy fuerte

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero es imposible. ¿Tú que crees Hope-chan?

— La verdad ni me interesa ni me importa – la chica solo ayudo a colocar a Shisui en el suelo para terminar de curarlo

— ¡Oigan! – en eso se escucharon los gritos de Oscar, que llegaba junto a Javier y Alejandro – a ver si pueden ayudarnos con esto

— Solo miren a este sujeto – Javier movió a Alejandro que solo reía muy al estilo de Sai - ¿Sí o no se parece a Fausto VIII?

— Pues sí parece, pero tiene un aire diferente – concluyo Oscar

— La verdad no sabría decirte, pero parece que si – dijo Daniel con duda

— ¿Quién es Fausto VIII? – pregunto Nana con nervios - ¿Es otro de esos personajes que no conozco?

— Es mi aliado – en eso apareció Riki sin su máscara y más relajada – lo traje conmigo. Ya nos conocíamos hace tiempo

— Somos muy buenos amigos – Alejandro se acercó a la pelirroja mientras pasaba su mano detrás de su hombro – con todo y derechos…

— Quita la mano o te la arranco mentirosito – hablo la peli roja con una sonrisa que causaba miedo

— Que pesada

— Bienvenido al grupo – Oziel se acercó a sus compañeros, pero aún se notaba cansado – me gustaría haberte dado una mejor bienvenida, pero…

— ¿De qué hablas? Llegar justo en la lucha, eso sí que lo hizo emocionante – hablo Alejandro con emoción – ya quería ser parte de este grupo

— Bueno, eso me da un cierto alivio – Oziel suspiro con pesar mientras se tambaleaba un poco

— Oziel, yo… - Nana se mostraba nerviosa mientras Hope ocultaba la mirada – no pudimos…

— Lo hicieron bien chicas, me alegro de ver que se encuentran a salvo – Oziel se acercó a Hope para pasarle un poco de su chakra, a pesar de estar en el límite – no dejes que la derrota te frustre Hope. Nadie en este grupo es perfecto

— Lo se… pero es… – Hope solo gruño por dentro, pero se relajó un poco – gracias Oziel-senpai

— ¡Oziel-sensei! – al lugar llego el equipo 7, en compañía de Konan y Nagato, el cual era cargado por dos clones de Naruto

— ¡Chicos, por aquí!

— ¡Yuna-chan! – gritaron Riki y Kushina para acercarse a la pequeña pelirroja que era cargada por Naruto

— ¡Mami, Riki-san! – la pequeña se bajó rápidamente para ser cargada por su madre y abrazada por la chica kitsune - ¡Oni-chan y Hinata-onesan me salvaron, en serio!

— Lo se mi princesa, lamento mucho haberte dejado sola, en serio – Kushina abrazaba a su hija con mucho cariño desbordando alegría

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Oziel-sensei? – pregunto Sakura con preocupación

— Cansado, pero ya estoy un poco mejor – el caballero acaricio los cabellos de su alumna para acercarse a Nagato – me alegro de ver que elegiste la opción correcta

— Yo honrare el deseo real de Yahiko, ¿Usted es como Sebas?

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Sasuke se mostró intrigado al escuchar esa comparación

— Bueno, solo les diré que mi viaje ha sido muy largo y eso me permitió estar preparado para esto. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden anticipar del todo…

— Bueno, dejemos eso de lado chicos – Riki se acercó a Oziel, el cual se mostraba nervioso – yo opino que merecemos celebrar esta victoria por la salvación de Konoha

— ¡Si, fiesta! – gritaron Oscar y Alejandro

— ¡Yupi, nos lo merecemos! – grito Nana tratando de animar a Hope

— ¡Bravo, me gusta esa idea! – en eso, la voz de Sebas se escuchó delante de todos

Antes de poder reaccionar, varias bombas de humo blanco fueron lanzadas a los pies de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, cubriéndolos por completo. Oziel aparto el humo para descubrir a Sebas detrás de Naruto, sosteniendo su arma justo en su espalda. Todos los compañeros del caballero se pusieron en guardia, pero Sebas los detuvo con una sonrisa.

— Yo no les sugiero que intenten algo precipitado – el renegado señalo arriba suyo, donde su dragón volaba muy cerca – esta vez, no soy un clon. Y les garantizo que un solo movimiento me obligara a hacer algo no muy apropiado

— ¡Ya se terminó Sebas! – grito Oziel mientras se ponía en guarida – admite tu derrota, esto no tiene que prolongarse

— Oh claro que perdí, eso no lo niego – hablo Sebas con tranquilidad mientras se alejaba de Naruto – después de todo, siempre has estado un paso delante de mi amigo. Digno de todo un fan de este mundo paralelo

Al escuchar estas palabras, todos los presentes reaccionaron de diferentes maneras, en especial el equipo 7. Al terminar sus palabras, Sebas se alejó de Naruto mientras se preparaba para irse.

— Bueno, disfruten de su victoria bien merecida – Sebas tomo su kunai mientras su dragón aterrizaba detrás suyo – después de todo, siempre supiste que ganarías Oziel. Eres todo un conocedor de este mundo – Sebas desapareció en un destello negro junto a su dragón

— ¿A qué se refería? – empezó a preguntar Sakura - ¿Acaso esto fue su plan?

— No lo creo, ese sujeto solo apareció entre nosotros y nos mostró lo que iba a ocurrir – hablo Konan con seriedad – parecía conocer plenamente lo que ocurriría

— Entre sus comentarios, siempre era que el Ninja Dragón y el compartían un mismo origen – Nagato miro al caballero, el cual se mantenía en silencio con la mirada ensombrecida

— ¡Papi es un guardián! – hablo Kanna despertando rápidamente

— ¿Un guardián? – Sasuke se mostró sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la chica

— Entonces, puede ver el futuro. Lo que significa que sabía que esto iba a suceder…

— No creo que sea eso – Obito se levantó interrumpiendo las palabras de Naruto – lo que me mostro, fue acontecimientos del pasado y futuro. Al igual que Sebas, conocían detalles específicos de todos aquí

— Él dijo que era un fan de este mundo – Sakura miro al caballero que seguía en silencio – significa, que viene de otro mundo

— Pero, si sabía que esto iba a pasar, ¿No pudo evitarlo? – hablo Naruto con cierto enojo – lo mismo sucedió cuando Orochimaru ataco la aldea, o cuando intentó secuestrar a Kanna-chan y a Sasuke

— ¿Sabía que mi vida iba a correr peligro y aun así no hizo nada…? – la pregunta de Sakura se detuvo cuando Riki y Oscar la detuvieron

— ¡Oigan, relájense! – el caballero Alicornio se interpuso muy nervioso – esas preguntas se pueden resolver otro día

— Estamos cansados y todos necesitamos un descanso… - Riki fue interrumpida por Naruto que pasó de ella para encarar al caballero

— Oziel-sensei, usted dijo que las mentiras destruyen la confianza, de veras. Creo que nos merecemos la verdad después de todo lo ocurrido

— Naruto-kun, no les negamos la verdad, pero…

— ¡Ya basta! – Oziel alzo la voz con fuerza acercándose a sus alumnos - ¡Atención, ejecuten la orden N° 7610!

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras. Pero los que reaccionaron de verdad fueron todos los compañeros del caballero, los cuales tomaron sus armas, asustando a los presentes.

— Muy bien amigo, solo porque tú lo pides – Oscar clavo su espada en el suelo y luego se sentó tranquilamente sin decir nada mas

— La única orden que nos pediste cumplir, y aunque no quiera la cumpliré amigo – Javier fue el siguiente, quien clavo su hacha en el suelo y después se sentó tranquilamente

— ¿Qué ocurre…? – Nana iba a preguntar, pero Daniel le sugirió agacharse mientras él lo hacia

— Es mejor hacer lo que hacen los demás Daniela – Daniel hablo con nervios mientras ponía su arma **Durandal** en el suelo

— ¿Qué significa esa orden? – Hope iba a protestar, pero varias **Cadenas de Diamantina** le obligaron a ponerse de rodillas, las cuales provenían de Riki

— Si eso deseas compañero – Alejandro se puso al lado de Hope para vigilarla mientras se ponía de rodillas

— Oziel, no es justo para ti. Pero prometí cumplir esa orden – Riki fue la última, que clavo sus espadas en el suelo y se sentó en posición de meditación observando en silencio

— Soy una persona que cumple sus promesas al pie de la letra – hablo Oziel cuando sus compañeros soltaron sus armas y se mantuvieron en silencio – pero antes de contarles la verdad, aclaro que ninguno de mis compañeros está dentro de mis acciones. Yo soy el que orquesto todo esto. Mi nombre es Oziel de Mario, soy un humano, que fue enviado a este mundo

— Nos habías dicho que eras un guardián de las dimensiones – hablo Minato con duda

— Si les decía la verdad, era obvio que me verían como un loco – continúo hablando Oziel – fui enviado a este mundo para que tuviera un mejor futuro y una mejor historia

— ¿Mejor historia?

Ante la pregunta de Naruto, Oziel utilizo todo su chakra disponible para someter a todos los presentes en un Genjutsu con el uso del **Tsukoyomi**. Dentro de este, el caballero revelo toda la línea real de la historia del universo ninja, las cosas que debían ocurrir y que fueron evitadas. Los hechos que hubieran pasado, las muertes que se evitaron, un sinfín de cosas que ahora serian diferentes sin la presencia del caballero. Yugito también pudo ver lo que realmente le sucedía en realidad sin la intervención del caballero. Una vez que las visiones terminaron, Tsunade junto a los ex Akatsukis y Kakashi estaban asombrados por todo lo visto, aunque no podían articular palabra alguna sabiendo el esfuerzo que hizo Oziel por todo lo acontecido. Después de todo, estaba agradecidos. Pero su reacción desapareció al ver como Naruto y Sasuke golpeaban al caballero con fuerza para tirarlo.

— ¡Usted es un idiota! – hablo Naruto con furia – ¡¿Con que derecho llega a este mundo a cambiar las cosas como si se creyera alguna divinidad?!

— ¡Naruto, no es así! – grito Kushina mientras Yuna lloraba asustada

— ¡¿Quién es usted para decir que mi clan iba a hacer un golpe de estado?! – Sasuke se encontraba furioso mientras sostenía su espada con fuerza - ¡¿Todo lo que hizo fue para que no me convirtiera en un vengador?!

— Malditos… - Hope iba a levantarse, pero las cadenas de Riki le detuvieron con fuerza mientras cubría su boca

Riki le negó a Hope de que se abstuviera de hacer algo en contra de ellos, para luego dirigir la vista hacia Yugito y Kanna. La pequeña también quería hacer algo, pero respetaba la orden de su padre, mientras la Jinchuriki estaba en silencio, con su mirada perdida en los recuerdos que había visto.

— ¡Usted es un maldito mentiroso! – Naruto estaba por golpearlo de nuevo, pero Sakura le detuvo para ponerse en frente del caballero

— Todo lo que hizo… ¿Solo fue porque me consideraba una inútil?

— No es así pequeña Sakura…

— ¡No me vuelva a llamar así! – la peli rosa detuvo las palabras del caballero que cayó al suelo al darle una poderosa bofetada - ¡Lo odio!

— Chicos, no están viendo realmente las cosas como deben ser – hablo Minato con seriedad – las acciones de Oziel-san…

— ¡Nos mintió! – hablo el rubio con enojo – todo lo que nos ha pasado, todas las personas que sufrieron por esta invasión, lo de Gaara, lo de Asuma-sensei… - el rubio apunto hacia el caballero el cual intentaba levantarse del anterior golpe – usted, ¡Es un monstruo!

— ¡Si vuelvo a verlo en mi vida, lo matare! – hablo Sasuke activando su Mangekyo Sharingan con furia

— Escuchen, lo que pasa aquí…

— Bien – el caballero interrumpió a Minato mientras alzaba su espada – si ese… es su deseo…

Con un rápido movimiento, Oziel azoto con fuerza su espada al suelo, destruyéndola al instante en miles de pedazos, sorprendiendo a sus camaradas. Una vez esto, el viajero empezó a caminar hacia las afueras de Konoha, perdiéndose a la vista de todos en unos minutos. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura tomaron caminos distintos, perdidos en el odio que los invadía en esos momentos, todo causado por esa persona que se había entrometido en sus vidas. Sobre el cielo, Sebas observaba todo volando sobre su dragón. El renegado no pudo evitar sonreír con burla mientras empezaba a alejarse.

 **Eso, sí que fue una victoria para mi…**

 **Continuara…**


	21. La Invasion de Akatsuki Parte 4

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

Han pasado dos días desde que ocurrió la invasión de Pain en Konoha, donde no se reportó ninguna baja de civiles o ninjas, pero había un extraño vacío que mantenía a todos muy intranquilos. Las reparaciones en la aldea ya habían comenzado, aunque no fueron tan graves como se había contemplado, ya que solo había ciertos daños fáciles de reconstruir, además de algunos recursos que fueron pedidos a Suna y Kumo, que ayudaron con la reconstrucción. En cuanto a quienes habían causado la invasión, Nagato, Konan y Obito habían sido confinados en habitaciones en el hospital de Konoha, siendo el pelirrojo de la Lluvia puesto en una habitación donde se monitoreaban sus signos vitales, y con Konan a su lado. Mientras que a petición del mismo Obito, sus ojos fueron vendados y encerrado en una celda de la prisión, pero era visitado por Kakashi y Rin. Pero la aldea también estaba afectada por la desaparición del que todos conocían como el Ninja Dragón. Los dragones mayores como Elma, Tohru, Fafnir y Lucoa habían sido enviados al Valle de los Dragones para atender sus heridas, con excepción de Lucoa que había recibido un castigo por actuar en favor de la Facción Marginada y conspirar contra el Clan Dragón. Esto causo que muchos otros dragones abandonaran la aldea por la ausencia de uno de sus invocadores, pues otros más se quedaban gracias a la presencia de Javier. Por las calles se hablaba de la revelación del origen del Ninja Dragón, mas no se hacían muchas especulaciones, en especial porque no sentían que eso fuera raro o perjudicial para todos. La más afectada había sido Kanna, quien, desde la partida de su padre, había permanecido en la entrada de Konoha, esperando el regreso de este, en total soledad, pues Yugito había desaparecido desde ese día. Muchos rumoreaban que había regresado a Kumo, pero nadie lo había confirmado.

— Hola Kanna-chan – al lugar llegaron todos los fans del grupo, siendo Javier quien saludo a la chica dragón - ¿Aun no hay rastros de tu padre?

— … no, no ha vuelto – la pequeña se mostraba triste, aguantando las ganas de llorar – lo extraño

— Ya pequeña, no te sientas mal – Riki le abrazo con cariño para consolarla – todos estamos esperando a que regrese. Fue duro como lo trataron…

— ¡¿Entonces porque no hicieron nada al respecto?! – grito Hope con enojo - ¡Estaban ahí, pero no hicieron ni dijeron nada y…!

Sin esperarlo, Riki le dio un zape muy fuerte a la chica, que solo se agacho muy adolorida por el golpe.

— En primera, no te permito que me levantes la voz. Tu actitud no viene al caso – hablo Riki con seriedad – y en segundo, seguimos las instrucciones de Oziel

— Disculpen que pregunte, pero ¿Qué era esa orden que les dio Oziel-san? – pregunto Daniel al lado de Nana

— Antes de regresar a este mundo, Oziel sabía que muchos iban a tener preguntas sobre nosotros – Oscar fue el que respondió a la pregunta – la mentirita de ser un Guardián no iba a durar mucho tiempo más, lo que significaba exponer nuestro verdadero origen. Después de todo, Oziel nunca quiso mentir sobre eso

— Pero la gente en este mundo podría malinterpretar la situación y lo que dijéramos – continuo Javier – así que decidió que, si iba a cargar con esa responsabilidad, lo haría solo. Nos pidió cumplir una única orden, que no podríamos rechazar. "Si se exponía la verdad, solo el asumiría las consecuencias"

— Pero no es justo, la reacción de todos no fue la correcta – hablo Nana con tristeza – el cómo le hablaron, y lo que dijeron. Fue muy cruel

— Obviamente eso iba a pasar – hablo Alejandro enfocando su vista hacia el bosque – después de todo, eso es lo que planeo Sebas con sus bombas

— ¿Bombas? No entiendo – Hope se levantaba un poco más tranquila, pero sobándose el golpe recibido

— ¡Lo sabía! – Riki apretó las manos con enojo para dirigirse hacia Daniel - ¿Tu sabías de esas **Bombas de Esporas**?

— Sebas nos había comentado sobre ellas – hablo el ex renegado con preocupación – funcionan igual que las que nos colocamos cada uno en nuestro subconscientes del sello. Alteran nuestras emociones y actitudes. Después de todo, él siempre estuvo mucho más activo junto al **Zetsu Negro**

— Cuando aparecieron esas bombas, me sorprendió que solo las lanzo hacia el equipo 7 – continuo Alejandro – pero parece que Oziel si se percató de ello, por eso alejo el humo blanco con chakra que expulso de su espada. Protegió a los demás para que no nos viéramos afectados

— Y Sebas lanzo las esporas hacia el equipo 7, sabiendo que, si ellos odiaban a Oziel, le afectaría mucho más – Oscar concluyo la idea con enojo

— Pero, no creo que sean de efecto permanente – continuo Daniel – por lo que recuerdo, se pueden neutralizar si la persona afectada entra en razón. A diferencia de la que tengo en la cabeza, estas no están unidas a un sello, solo afectan a una parte del subconsciente

— Si apelamos a la razón de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, podríamos removerlas – concluyo Javier

— ¡Maldito Sebas! – Riki apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras algunos rasgos de Kitsune se hacían más notables con sus cabellos rojos agitándose con furia, seguido de una poderosa ráfaga de viento que azoto un poco a los presentes - ¡Juro que si vuelvo a verlo, a ese Sebas, lo convertiré en una brocheta humana! ¡No, lo voy a matar, luego lo resucitare para matarlo nuevamente, y después…!

Riki se detuvo al ver como algunas personas se acercaban, entre ellas el equipo de Sasori con Yuugure, Kushina, Minato y Yuna. Además, estaban Anko, Tayuya, Natsu y el equipo de Itachi, Shisui e Izumi, los cuales se veían preocupados. También llegaron el resto de los jóvenes de la generación del equipo 7. Después de confrontar sus orígenes con sus conocidos, los viajeros estaban un poco más tranquilos en ese asunto.

 **Flashback**

Pasaron solo unos minutos en la zona para que los viajeros se pusieran de pie, viendo como la persona que los había ayudado a llegar a este mundo, se había perdido a lo lejos. Javier y Oscar miraron detrás suyo buscando a los familiares del caballero, descubriendo que Kanna se encontraba en el suelo llorando con tristeza, pero Yugito había desaparecido. Hinata estaba por seguir a su amado para aliviar el dolor en su interior, pero se detuvo al sentir un peligroso instinto asesino lleno de ira.

— ¡Demonios Oziel, no tenías que hacer eso! – Riki desprendía un aura de muere mientras sus cabellos rojos ondulaban con furia, emulando colas de kitsune – hacerte el mártir, no ayuda para nada…

— Oka-san… - la voz de Sasori hizo que Riki se recuperara del trance, pero sin darse cuenta que su Jogan estaba activado - ¿Estas… bien?

Todos vieron llegar a varios ninjas, entre ellos los amigos de Naruto y algunos adultos como Anko y Natsu, los cuales también habían entrado en el Genjutsu de Oziel, descubriendo la verdad de todo. Riki se tranquilizó un poco para acercarse al Hokage y a Kushina.

— Lady Kushina, Hokage-sama, en ausencia de Oziel, Javier, Oscar y yo estamos a cargo del equipo. Pero le pido un momento para arreglar unos pequeños asuntos con mi hijo y sus amigos…

— ¿Por qué yo no estoy a cargo…? – Hope se detuvo al ver la mirada molesta que le dirigió Riki

— No es ningún problema Riki-san, pero deberían descansar un poco después de lo ocurrido…

Riki se movió hacia su dragón, pero la pequeña mano de Yuna detuvo el andar a la kitsune.

— Riki-san, ¿Dónde está Kuzunoha-chan?

— … ella está descansando. Cuando vuelva te explicare todo – la voz de Riki parecía quebrarse, mientras se acercaba a su dragón, el cual solo le seguía las indicaciones con silencio – ya sabes que hacer

Instintivamente, Yuugure dejo que Riki acariciara su cabeza, haciendo presión en un punto específico de su cuello, lo que causo que unas nuevas escamas brotaran en su espalda. Al terminar eso, lanzo una llamarada de plasma al aire la cual abrió un portal por el cual entro Riki, y del cual le siguieron Sasori, Guren y Hageshi, este último parecía presentar un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Una vez que la doncella kitsune se fue, Alejandro busco un buen árbol para dormir un poco, rechazando la invitación de Daniel y Nana para que los acompañara a su departamento, asegurando que prefería descansar en la intemperie. Oscar prefirió tirarse al piso para descansar un poco, mientras Javier empezó a caminar a una zona más despejada, siendo seguido por Natsu. Hope solo se fue enojada del lugar, rozando su andar con Anko y Tayuya que caminaban a prisa hacia Oscar.

— Hola señoritas – sin abrir los ojos, Oscar siguió tirado en el piso, tratando de recuperar sus energías – si les soy sincero, me encuentro muy cansado por la pelea, pero comprendo que tienen mucho por lo cual enojarse o reclamarme. Así que, si desean desquitarse, no se los negare en lo absoluto

— Yo solo quiero pedirte algo, pero necesito que me mires – hablo Tayuya con seriedad

Oscar creyó que recibiría una bofetada por parte de la chica, pero al sentarse por completo, lo único que vio, fueron los ojos de Tayuya, que le miraban fijamente, como si buscara algo en específico en su rostro.

— …Oni-chan

— No… me digas así – Oscar desvió la mirada muy apenado – sabes que eso me conmueve

— ¡Lo sabía! – la peli roja se lanzó a los brazos del viajero, que termino muy apenado – de verdad te importamos

— Pues claro que sí, yo nunca les mentiría, pero lo que hiciste…

— Tu reacción fue sincera, después de todo soy una Uzumaki y supe leer tus sentimientos, Oni-chan

— Sí, pero aún me apena que me llames así…

— Oni-chan, siempre será Oni-chan… – cuando Tayuya soltó a Oscar, varias serpientes envuelven al guerrero con fuerza

— Anko, este no es lugar para… - las palabras de Oscar se detuvieron con el abrazo de las serpientes que se hizo más fuerte - ¡Vamos Anko, me duele todo y de verdad estoy cansado para "eso"!

— ¿Quién eres tú? – Anko solo lo miraba con enojo mientras ordenaba a las serpientes levantarlo a su altura

— No sé si entiendo tu pregunta – Oscar intento forcejar un poco, pero las serpientes se aferraron a sus brazos y piernas con fuerza - ¿A qué te refieres con…?

— ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

— Gritando no se arreglan las…

— ¡No estoy jugando! – Anko tomo con fuerza el rostro de Oscar mostrando enojo en sus ojos

— Sho sholo shoy shien she shito el shesho y… - sin poder hablar claramente por la falta de aire, Anko ordeno que soltaran al guerrero que empezaba a tomar aire lentamente

— ¡Esto es serio! – la voz de Anko empezó a quebrarse mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas - ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – Anko se puso de rodillas sin poder contener las lágrimas – por favor… yo solo… quiero la verdad

Oscar vio como Anko empezó a llorar amargamente, mientras sus serpientes se ponían detrás de ella. Oscar miro a Tayuya esperando apoyo, pero ella señalo con sus ojos que le tocaba aclarar el problema.

— Soy el Oscar que has conocido en todo este tiempo. Si, vengo de un mundo muy distinto a este al igual que mis compañeros, pero nunca te eh mentido en todo aquello que conoces de mi…

— ¡¿Cómo puedo creerte?! ¿Por qué me quitaste el sello de Orochimaru? ¿Acaso querías que fuera tu esclava sexual o un juguete para tu diversión?

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No, esa no era mi intención al hacerlo!

— ¿Oziel te ordeno que lo hicieras?

— De hecho, fue al revés – Oscar se acercó a la peli morada para limpiar gentilmente sus lágrimas – el planeaba retirarlo, pero le pedí que me permitiera a mi hacerlo. Tuve que estudiar mucho sobre sellos para hacerlo de forma correcta. Como dije en aquel momento, lo hice porque sabía lo que sufrías por esa cosa…

— ¿Lo hiciste por lastima? – Anko se mostró furiosa con esas palabras

— ¡Claro que no, yo solo quería…!

— ¡¿Acaso en tu mundo se burlan de la gente como yo y querías una razón para verme débil?!

— ¡No Anko, lo hice para hacerte feliz! – las palabras de Oscar sorprendieron a la chica - ¡Quería ver tu sonrisa, tu alegría, conocer a la verdadera tu dentro de esa armadura de rudeza! ¡Quería estar cerca de ti porque en serio me gustas mucho!

— ¡Nunca te lo pedí! ¡No soy una damisela en peligro!

— ¡Demonios Anko, no lo entiendes!

— ¡¿Qué se supone que debo entender…?!

— ¡Que te amo con todo mi ser! – al escuchar esas palabras, la mente de Anko quedo en blanco – Anko, para alguien como yo, estar en este mundo es algo que nunca se repetirá en la vida. Pero sin importar el cómo, por qué o la situación, yo buscaría una forma de estar a tu lado. Aun sin la ayuda de Oziel. El me brindo esta oportunidad, pero si fuera posible, cruzaría cielo, mar y tierra, con tal de tenerte a mi lado por toda la vida y mucho más allá de la muerte…

Oscar callo de espalda al suelo totalmente agotado y rendido después de esa fuerte declaración. Anko poso sus manos sobre el pecho del caballero y sintiendo los suaves, pero sinceros latidos del corazón de su amado. Sin poder negar más los sentimientos de su amado, se recostó sobre el para darle pequeños pero cálidos besos por todo su rostro, mientras sus serpientes se arremolinaban al alrededor de su ama para imitarla. Tayuya solo pudo observar en silencio un poco incomoda, pero esperando su turno, sabiendo que el malentendido se había aclarado y la relación con el caballero se había arreglado, o incluso mejorado aún más.

Javier llego a una zona despejada del bosque y se puso de frente a Natsu en una actitud tranquila. La peli verde mantenía su mirada oculta, con una expresión difícil de comprender.

— Oye Natsu, no te tortures demasiado – hablo Javier con tranquilidad – adelante, dime lo que pasa por tu cabecita

— ¡¿Cómo esperas que reaccione a esto?! – Natsu simplemente estallo mientras daba vueltas en frente de Javier – eres de otro universo, ósea que hay otro universo distinto a este

— Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de universos que hay en realidad

— Yo, sabía que ocultabas algo, pero no sabía que algo así – Natsu se mostraba molesta - ¿Eres siquiera doctor como dijiste?

— En eso no mentía…

— ¿Y lo de la mansión y tu gran fortuna?

— Bueno, tal vez si exagere en eso, pero no lo necesito para ser feliz

— ¡¿Qué debo creer entonces?! – Natsu lo miro con cierto brillo que presagiaba el llanto - ¡Llegas a mi vida, la cambias por completo con historias falsas de ti! ¡¿Qué se supone que debo creer?!

— Mírame, con esos bellos ojos – Javier tomo sus manos con delicadeza – las cosas que te dije y que conté, son mi vida en realidad. No soy un hombre lleno de éxitos, pero no soy un fracasado. Eh tenido una vida llena de triunfos, logros y fracasos, de los cuales eh aprendido mucho

— ¿Y tus sentimientos sobre mí? ¿Son únicos?

— Venir aquí, fue una puerta a muchas posibilidades. En este mundo puedo hacer muchas cosas que en el mío nunca podría. Pero nunca eh mentido sobre quien soy. Así como eh sido contigo, lo seré toda mi vida. ¿Acaso quieres que cambie algo sobre mí?

— ¡No! Bueno, no realmente, pero… - Natsu sostenía su cabeza con frustración para después apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del peli negro - … solo quiero, saber si en todo este tiempo, mis sentimientos no fueron entregados en vano

— No fue así – Javier acerco a la chica en un abrazo para reconfortarla, olfateando esa fragancia de cítricos que le obsequio – te garantizo que contigo, siempre eh sido el real. Y tú, lo eres todo para mí, no lo dudes nunca. Entre las personas como yo, cuando somos fans de alguien, no lo olvidamos. Y tú siempre has sido de mis favoritas, te lo juro

— ¿De verdad? ¿No admirabas a ninguna otra chica de otro universo?

— Oye, ¿Te comenté que las galletas saladitas son horneadas?

— Javier…

— Como fan tengo a muchas que admirar – respondió el guerrero con ciertos nervios ante la irritación de la chica – pero todas ellas ya perdieron porque tú eres real

Aceptando los verdaderos sentimientos de Natsu, Javier se prometió dar todo de sí para hacer feliz a la única chica que tenía en su vida. Y también se prometió tirar todas las imágenes de chicas de otros universos al llegar a su hogar, o al menos guardarlas en un lugar seguro.

En otro plano, La Pradera Kitsune para ser más específicos, todo el equipo de Sasori contemplaba el lugar. Guren estaba embelesada por la belleza del lugar. Hageshi sencillamente se sentó, con una mano sosteniendo un lado de su cabeza como si pudiera controlar una inminente migraña. Sasori se mantuvo en silencio observando como la pelirroja se alejó a una distancia prudencial del trío con el dragón negro. Sus pasos eran inseguros como si el peso de todo lo sucedido le estuviera pasando factura.

— ¡Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh! – fue el grito de dolor de Riki, el cual cargaba con su ira, dolor, impotencia y tristeza

El grito de la pobre doncella fue de tal fuerza que logro hacer que Guren cayera sentada de forma brusca, mientras Hageshi cerraba los ojos con cierto dolor. El pelirrojo marionetista se mantuvo de pie, mientras en sus manos cargaba una perla celeste que le había entregado su madre con anterioridad. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos deslizarse lentamente, al haber comprendido en ese momento el cruel y triste destino que había sufrido la pequeña kitsune que se había mantenido a su lado todo este tiempo que su madre había estado ausente.

— Kuzunoha-chan – Sasori aferro con gentileza la pequeña perla a su pecho mientras las lágrimas empezaban a deslizase con más fuerza sobre su rostro

De repente, unas cadenas de un tono amarillo lleno de fuerza salieron de la espalda de Riki, enterrándose en el suelo. El brillante tono que tenían se asemejaba por completo al brillante y vivo pelaje de Kuzunoha.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Aaarrrggghhh! – los gritos de Riki se volvían más fuertes, mientras el chakra que era expulsado de su cuerpo pasaba directamente al suelo a través de sus cadenas, como si de un pararrayos se tratara

Era necesario para Riki descargar todo el chakra en su cuerpo que amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura, al grado de poder convertirla en un ser salvaje sin nada de raciocino. Las horas pasaron, haciendo que el agradable atardecer que cubrió la pradera se convirtiera en la apacible noche, iluminando al trio de jóvenes con las estrellas y la luna. En eso, apareció una kitsune de traje de miko que se sentó al lado de un Sasori que parecía impermutable, sosteniendo en sus manos la **Hoshi no Tama** de Kuzunoha.

— Kuzunoha se convirtió en la kitsune ejemplar que siempre quiso ser – hablo la kitsune con tranquilidad – sabiendo que los riesgos eran muchos en su misión, puedo asegurar que no dudaría en volver a…

— No tenía que ser así – Sasori detuvo las palabras de la kitsune, sosteniendo la perla como si la protegiera con todas sus fuerzas – no tenía por qué enfrentarlo ella sola…

Guren seguía cada palabra de Sasori con lujo de detalle. Quería acercarse, consolarlo, ser su apoyo, sustento y una fuente de consuelo para él. Pero de repente otros pensamientos que le llenaban de impotencia le invadían. En su mente se repetían las palabras: _"No seas tonta Guren, el nunca permitiría que lo consolaras"._ Al centras su vista en la mujer que acababa de conocer como madre de Sasori, podía sentir un aura de poder totalmente monstruosa. Rápidamente había comprendido que cualquiera, incluso el mismo Orochimaru, no tendría oportunidad alguna contra ella. Simplemente seria imparable en la misión y objetivo que se propusiera. Ajeno a esto, Hageshi sostenía con dolor su cabeza, la cual era saturada con imágenes inconexas y sin ningún sentido. Pero por lo que estuvo presenciando en las últimas horas con esa mujer de cabellos rojos, es que el sujeto al que llamaban Sebas no tendría un futuro siquiera.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? – Tamamo decidió cambiar el tema con el marionetista que seguía en silencio en espera de su madre

— Sinceramente no lo sé…

— No hemos medido el tiempo aquí – continuo Guren ante la escueta respuesta de Sasori, mientras se acercaba un poco – puede que al menos un par de horas…

— Han sido tres horas – respondió Hageshi que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados tratando de darle sentido a esas extrañas imágenes en su cabeza

— Ya veo. El modo **Sabio Kitsune** es totalmente abrumador. No muchos serían capaces de alcanzar un poder así. Riki-sama debió tener un arduo entrenamiento en la **Isla del Eterno Crepúsculo** por casi mil años para apenas alcanzar el **Nivel 2.** Y aun así, las emociones negativas o aflictivas pueden desequilibrar su paz mental, volviéndola una total salvaje sin nadie que pueda frenarle

Guren fijo la vista en la doncella, la cual parecía están un poco más calmada. En eso, varios kitsunes aparecieron a cierta distancia de la miko, manteniendo sus patas en tierra, como una forma de ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio a la Doncella Kitsune. Riki hizo regresar sus cadenas al desenterrarlas de la tierra, para después proceder a usar un poco de Ninjutsu medico en su garganta, para poder evitar la ronquera que podrían haber provocado sus gritos. Se acercó a Sasori y sus compañeros que enseguida se levantaron en su presencia. El Furia Nocturna volvió a mostrarse animado, al sentir como el aura de gentileza de su jinete volvía; Hageshi no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al sentir esa misma aura de gentileza de la doncella; Guren regreso a la realidad sobre sí misma, mientras empezaba a arreglar su apariencia, acomodando su cabello y arreglando arrugas inexistentes en su ropa, sentía que debía estar presentable para ella. Tamamo solo se mostraba con una sonrisa triste ante la expresión seria de la Elegida de Inari, pues se notaba a leguas que un gran sentimiento de culpa seguía sobre sus hombros por el cruel destino de Kuzunoha. El pelirrojo marionetista se mantenía firma, pegando sobre su pecho con fuerza, la perla de Kuzunoha, aferrándola a su corazón, pidiendo en silencio mucha fuerza para encarar a su madre en la siguiente charla que tendrían.

— Tamamo-san…

— Fue una gran kitsune, algo que tú y yo sabíamos sin ninguna duda – la Miko solo negó gentilmente ante la expresión llena de peso en su rostro – y al igual que su gran ídolo Ahri-sama, murió en batalla…

— A traición – susurro Riki, conteniendo su rabia con un suspiro

— Puede ser, pero sabes que ella no hubiera querido que cargaras con la culpa por sus acciones. Como una kitsune leal a su vida como ninja y a su clan, siempre fue consiente de los peligros que acechaban a su alrededor – Tamamo dirigió su vista a las manos de Sasori, que no dudo en ocultar la perla de la vista de cualquiera a su alrededor – pero, se suponía que debe reposar con las demás almas de los caídos en la batalla

— En el **Estanque Henka no Haru** – continuo Riki las palabras de su mentora, pero con dolor en cada una de sus palabras – fue ahí donde Oziel me llevo y deposito mi cuerpo mortal para trascender al Limbo

— Cierto, pero viendo la lealtad de mi pequeña, es mejor y de vital importancia que permanezca con el pequeño Sasori

— Pondré mi vida por completo para cuidarla – las palabras de Tamamo habían sorprendido a los presentes, en especial a Sasori, quien sintió que sus lágrimas volverían – Yuna-chan me apoyara, de eso estoy seguro

Riki supo el significado de esas palabras al recordar que la pequeña Uzumaki había preguntado por Kuzunoha. Sabiendo que Sasori desconocía todos los detalles de lo sucedido, se arrodillo humildemente delante del joven marionetista con un gesto de redención.

— Te agradezco que hayas esperado pacientemente, Akasuna no Sasori – el escuchar su antiguo nombre, hizo que Sasori se sobresaltara, en especial por el tono formal que usaba la mujer, muy diferente a su habitual tono juguetón y familiar con el que se había dirigido a él en los últimos meses – llego el momento de revelarte la verdad. Sé que tienes miles de preguntas, pero…

— La verdad solo una – Sasori interrumpió a la mujer sosteniendo con firmeza la perla de Kuzunoha y dirigiendo su vista a sus ojos – así que…

— Te preguntas si lo compartido entre tú y yo fue real – una tenue sonrisa escapo de los labios de Riki al ver la sorpresa aparecer en Sasori – no leo tu mente, para responder a tu pregunta rápida. Pero ya se lo que puedes pensar – Riki suspiro nuevamente mientras se preparaba para hablar – estas a punto de escuchar, la verdadera, pura, cruel y única versión de la historia de tu madre

 ** _Palabras de Riki_**

 _"Como intuyeron por las palabras de ese, "infeliz", no pertenezco a este mundo. De donde vengo soy una simple mortal, con un trabajo estable y una rutina aburrida. Me crie en una buena familia, con lo bueno y lo malo, como toda familia normal. Soy la mayor de los hermanos, y como tal, las expectativas sobre mi éxito académico eran estratosféricos, aprendí a vivir con ellos. Por otro lado, siempre tuve una gran adoración, me encantaba perderme en libros, historias que me pudieran dar una emoción más allá de la monótona vida que me esperaba como adulta, por supuesto mi comportamiento era impecable pero esa parte mía de obsesionarme con historias fantásticas no era del agrado de mis conservadores padres. Aunque crecía y me volvía una adulta, nunca deje morir mi gran amor por esas historias. Seguí una carrera como sanadora, no a nivel de la talla de Tsunade, pero me daba unos ingresos capaces de llevar una vida holgada, me enamoré de un hombre que me había ilusionado con formar una familia. Como intuirás, esa ilusión se quebró por su infidelidad y mentiras. Tanto dolor me había causado, que puse tierra y mar entre nosotros, me desarraigué de mi tierra natal para sanar mis heridas, sin preocuparme por mi familia que siguió adelante sin mí. Así de triste y aburrida era mi vida hasta que Oziel me salvo al ofrecerme ser parte de su equipo para venir a este mundo. Y aquí he sido tan feliz porque llegue a conocerte y amarte como si fueras mi propio hijo. Tanto me has cambiado que, si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo, lo haría mil veces para encontrarte y ser parte de tu vida como tu madre."_

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sasori se fijó en los ojos cristalinos de Riki, quien había abierto su corazón, revelando secretos que habían permanecido ocultos para todos aquellos que no fueran de confianza para ella.

— Pudo ver que aún no estas convencido de lo que dije – la chica se mostró melancólica ante el silencio de Sasori, aunque este negó lentamente – tal vez deba contarte sobre la otra verdad

— ¿Otra verdad? – Guren no pudo evitar susurrar ante el silencio de Sasori, mientras Hageshi luchaba por mantenerse en pie por la nueva tanda de recuerdos que intentaban manifestarse en su mente

— Como les mencione, soy una apasionada por libros que poseen en sus páginas, historias de mundos fantásticos, todo lo contrario de mi propia realidad. Una de esas historias contaba las aventuras y desventuras de un niño marginado por su aldea al poseer dentro suyo un demonio kitsune de nueve colas; como ese niño alimentaba con su voluntad inquebrantable su sueño de ser Hokage, ser reconocido y ya no más ignorado, un niño cuyos hombros cargaba el peso de cambiar su mundo

— Naruto – contesto Sasori intuyendo el rumbo de las palabras de la Miko

— Quizás al inicio fuera más centrado en Naruto, pero a medida que transcurría la narración, más personajes fueron apareciendo, y uno de ellos era el temido Akasuna no Sasori. Tu aparición fue como una estrella fugaz que deslumbro por un instante, pero luego…

— La batalla contra Chiyo obaasan – dijo Sasori abriendo ampliamente sus ojos

— Así es – confirmo Riki – quizás sabia como iba a ser la batalla, pero en el momento que Oziel inicio su intervención, los eventos sufrieron modificaciones. Aunque siempre hubo constantes, lo que habíamos prevenido fueron muertes innecesarias. Chiyo-san a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, prefirió dar su vida por la tuya como siempre fue su deseo que tuvieras una vida familiar algo que ella lamentaba no haber podido darte como lo merecías

— No… imposible… – empezó a decir Sasori, pero Riki lo detuvo con un meneo de su cabeza

— En la versión de la historia que conocía, te dejabas vencer por Chiyo-san, y ella al haber fallado contigo, sacrifico su vida para resucitar al Kazekage Gaara, quien había muerto tras la extracción del Shukaku. Aunque interviniésemos, hay eventos que son constantes e inalterables, y con la intervención del grupo del "infeliz desgraciado", aunque ahora contra Pain, hubieron batallas que no sucedieron. Y esas son las claves de cómo vamos construyendo esta versión de la realidad. Aquí eres mi bien amado hijo, y no tienes idea de cuan feliz me hacías al aceptarme ser parte de tu familia, mil y una veces daría mi vida por ti.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en un silencio contemplativo, mientras Riki no despego su mirada maternal de la figura del ex Akatsuki, notando cierta cercanía con la Usuaria del elemento Cristal, sonriendo en su interior. Solo por un momento intercambio una mirada con el tercer integrante del grupo, notando un aura familiar en el muchacho llamado Hageshi. Fue fugaz, pero de repente su percepción se disparó al notar algo en la kunoichi. Sin dar tiempo para reaccionar, Guren sintió que su espacio personal era flagrantemente violado por la Miko pelirroja, dejando perplejos a Hageshi y a Sasori.

— ¿Madre? – susurro Sasori con voz muy baja, en especial al notar unos sellos alrededor de Guren mientras Riki entonaba unos canticos reveladores

— Ya veo –Riki se detuvo en su diagnóstico mientras enfocaba su vista hacia Guren – esto explica muchas cosas. Tienes un **Sello de Fidelidad** en tu corazón

— ¡¿Qué?! – Guren se alarmo ante esa revelación

— Quien te lo coloco solo deseaba tu lealtad absoluta. Al traicionarlo, el sello empezara a deteriorar tu cuerpo – continúo hablando Riki – el uso de tu Kekkei Genkai solo aumenta el daño que te causa. Parece ser un sello muy antiguo, pero efectivo

— ¿Voy a morir? – Guren intercambio mirada con sus compañeros, los cuales compartieron una mirada de llena de preocupación, aunque las lágrimas no evitaron salir de los ojos de la chica

— Hoy no – Riki le sonrió de forma maternal mientras dirigía su vista hacia Tamamo - ¿Me permites…?

— Con toda confianza, Elegida de Inari – hablo la Miko con dulzura – usar el **Henka no Haru** para eliminar ese sello es buena idea, pues no arriesgaras su vida

— Perfecto, pequeña Guren ya no te preocupes, porque tienes mucho porque vivir. Después de todo, no eh planeado tu boda con mi Pinochito-kun

Aquí ambos mencionados se sonrojan a mas no poder, de un profundo escarlata como un tomate maduro al ver la sonrisa traviesa de la pelirroja. Sasori se olvidó de cualquier sentimiento de desconfianza hacia el origen de Riki, para reclamarle que no vaya a hacer el ridículo diciendo mentiras, mientras Guren agacho su mirada abochornada, no sabiendo que decir. Hageshi y Tamamo solo sonreían divertidos ante la escena tan familiar y amena que proyectaban la Doncella Kitsune con su hijo. Entraron a una gruta, Hageshi estaba admirando el interior del lugar, era espectacular la iluminación tenue gracias a los millares de perlas de diversos colores que reposaban por las paredes de dicho lugar. Sasori mantenía la Hoshi no Tama de Kuzunoha firmemente en su mano, mientras observaba como Riki conducía a Guren en medio de un cristalino estanque cuyo fondo emitía una luminiscencia mística.

— No debes preocuparte Guren-chan – decía Riki siendo asistida por Tamamo desde la orilla quien realizaba uno intrincados sellos manuales – una vez retirado ese sello volverás a ser una kunoichi libre y podrás explotar todo tu potencial

Guren sólo asintió creyendo ciegamente en la Miko pelirroja, para luego mirar de reojo hacia Sasori quien le dirigía una mirada preocupada. Ante una señal de Tamamo, Riki fue reuniendo chakra natural entrando en **Modo Kitsune Sabio Nivel Uno** , sus rasgos levemente modificados a un modo más salvaje como las uñas en garra y los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

— **Senpo: ¡Purificación de Inari!**

Apenas Riki posó su dedo índice en la frente de Guren, ella se vio rodeada de una luz verde enfermiza que rodeaba su centro de producción de chakra

— ¡Argh! – grito la kunoichi por el gran dolor que la abrumaba alertando a sus camaradas

— ¡Guren! - gritaron al unísono asomándose a la orilla, pero fueron detenidos por un gesto de Riki quien levantó su mano para frenarlos, seguido de menear su cabeza negando su paso en el estanque

Tamamo veía como esa luz enfermiza fue derritiendo la piel de la kunoichi de pelo morado, como si estuviera teniendo una metamorfosis, incluso parecía que disminuía de tamaño. Riki estaba sonriendo muy conforme ante los cambios que sufría la usuaria de Cristal. Sin aviso, un resplandor dorado obligó a los presentes desviar su mirada por un segundo, al momento siguiente Sasori veía como Riki sostenía a una niña. Luego abrió ampliamente sus ojos al reconocer las facciones de Guren en la niña que parecía no pasar de los 12 años.

— Gracias a las aguas sagradas del **Henka no Haru** , y las artes sabías kitsune…

— La purificación del sello, permitió que Guren recuperara los años que les arrebataron por causa del sello – interrumpió Riki la explicación de Tamamo – por eso ahora es una niña de 11 años

Guren dormía en los brazos de la Doncella Kitsune, quien la cargo al estilo princesa para sacarla del estanque. Sasori no pudo evitar el rubor al notar el rostro angelical de la kunoichi.

— Mantendrá sus memorias, pero tendrá un nuevo reinicio, como tú Pinochito-kun. Una segunda oportunidad

— Creo que ahora seré el sempai de ambos, ¿no? – bromeó Hageshi con una sonrisa cómplice con la Miko pelirroja

— Sigue soñando – respondió Sasori manteniendo su aire indiferente - ¡Aun soy tu superior!

— Sasori-kun - dijo Riki con un tono de voz solemne haciendo que el pelirrojo prestará atención hacia su madre – ahora que Guren y Hageshi son parte de tu escuadrón, necesitaré más que nunca tu ayuda. Kuzunoha fue asesinada, la kitsune que sólo deseaba mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo y el que merece morir aún sigue vivo allí afuera

Sasori asintió apretando la perla azul de Kuzunoha, compartiendo ese deseo de venganza que había nacido en su madre.

— ¿Cuál es el plan madre?

— ¡Vamos a rastrearlo, ubicarlo y matarlo! – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa maligna imitada por el marionetista quien asintió conforme con dicho plan

— ¡Perfecto! – Hageshi aceptó apoyando una mano en el hombro de su camarada

Con eso dicho, la reconciliación de los viajeros con sus respectivos familiares se daba por concluida. Pero ahora necesitaban a su compañero, amigo y líder. Debían buscar a Oziel a toda costa.

 **Flashback fin**

— ¿Aún no ha regresado Oziel-san? – pregunto Kushina preocupada – Naruto no ha sido el mismo desde lo que ocurrió

— Creemos saber lo que ocurre Lady Kushina. Debemos encontrar a nuestro compañero lo más pronto posible

— Enviare un equipo de búsqueda para localizar a Oziel-san – hablo Minato con algunos ANBU detrás suyo – nosotros si queremos que vuelva a la aldea. Sin importar su origen, es una persona que respetamos en este lugar

— Gracias Hokage-sama – hablaron los fans agradeciendo con una reverencia

Hope vio que entre los ANBU estaba Shisui, el cual había sido llevado al hospital después de lo ocurrido en la invasión. Ya había sido puesto al tanto de la situación y la revelación, pero ella desconocía la opinión del Uchiha sobre su origen. Aunque no se preocupaba mucho, después de todo, la interacción entre ellos no era tan grande como para formar un vínculo, así que decidió encararlo.

— Escuadrones 1 y 2, irán a la parte este de la aldea – hablo Shisui hacia los escuadrones – revisen los alrededores, no teman explorar más allá de los limites. El escuadrón 3 ira a la zona sur, justo sobre la Roca Hokage y el escuadrón 4 ira conmigo a revisar la caverna que lleva al **Valle de los Dragones.** Recuerden que si lo encuentran herido, ayudarlo si es de gravedad o trasladarlo al Hospital lo más rápido posible. En caso de encuentro con un enemigo hagan retirada inmediata

— ¡Entendido! – gritaron los escuadrones retirándose en un parpadeo

— Hola Shisui-kun – Hope se acercó un poco apenada al Uchiha - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Buenos días Hope-san – la formalidad de Shisui dejo desconcertada a la chica – me encuentro muy bien, le agradezco por preguntar

— Eh, si, sabes que me preocupo por ti. Oye, gracias por ayudarme, aunque tuviste que ponerte en peligro por mí, así que quería…

— Yo debería pedirle disculpas Hope-san – Shisui hizo una reverencia a la chica, la cual se sorprendió mucho – supe la verdad sobre ustedes. Son chicos normales que llegaron a nuestro mundo para ayudarnos. Y yo torpemente me entrometía en su misión

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no era por…!

— Usted no quería distracciones en su misión. Yo debí ponerme en su lugar como un ninja, pero las emociones de un joven tonto y enamorado tomaron control de mí. Y casi arruino todo – Shisui sostuvo en sus manos un pequeño broche que había hecho para Hope durante el mes anterior de entrenamiento y se lo entregó a la chica envuelto en un pañuelo – tómelo como un regalo de disculpa, como una forma de remediar mi error

— Pe-pero…

— Ahora si me disculpa, iré a cumplir mi deber como Shinobi. Que tenga un buen día Hope-san

Shisui partió junto con su escuadrón en búsqueda del perdido ninja dragón, dejando de lado a Hope, la cual sentía algo extraño en su pecho, que le causaba náuseas y malestar, seguido de un fuerte golpe que le mareaba. Acababa de ser rechazada, todo por su orgullo. El resto del grupo empezó a reunirse con Hope siendo la última en integrarse en silencio.

— Mientras los demás nos ayudan a buscar a Oziel, nosotros debemos hacer reflexionar al Equipo #7 – hablo Javier – lo primero será Naruto, lo cual será difícil con su percepción de emociones bloqueada

— Déjenmelo a mí, los Uzumaki son mi especialidad…

— Disculpen – las palabras de Riki fueron interrumpidas por Hinata, que se acercaba al lugar con preocupación y determinación – yo quiero ayudarles. Naruto-kun está confundido, y necesito ayudarle

— ¡Ese es el espíritu Hinata-chan! – hablo Riki abrazando a la oji perla – tu y yo haremos entrar en razón a tu novio cabeza hueca

— De acuerdo, lo siguiente es Sasuke – continuo Oscar – por lo que nos dijo Itachi y el Hokage, fue al Bosque Prohibido. Típico de el

— Ese me toca a mí, yo le daré sus pataditas en las costillitas para que entienda – hablo Javier

— Dos son mejor que uno – Alejandro se pegó a Javier ante sus palabras – le entro a la misión

— De acuerdo, pero no te me pegues tanto

— Lo último será Sakura-chan, escuche que ha estado en su casa todo este tiempo, así que… - Riki iba a continuar, pero Nana le detuvo

— Disculpa Riki, pero Hope ya se fue hacia su casa – dijo la chica muy nerviosa – dijo algo de: "terminar con esto de una vez"

— ¡Oh Kami, la va a matar! – grito Riki con enojo y preocupación

— Yo iré con ella – hablo Oscar con pesar – me encargare de que no haga una locura

— Una vez que lo logremos, nos reuniremos aquí para buscar todos juntos a Oziel

— Nana y yo nos quedaremos aquí y ayudaremos en la búsqueda, Kanna-chan puede acompañarnos

— Ella aun esta triste, y necesita descansar un poco – dijo Riki señalando a Kanna que se retiraba a su hogar – es mejor así. Podríamos sorprenderla con el regreso de su padre

— Bueno, es mejor movernos – hablo Oscar saliendo a prisa para buscar a Hope - ¡Buena suerte a todos!

El grupo se separó en búsqueda del Equipo #7, con la esperanza de reunirse con su compañero próximamente. En la residencia Haruno, los padres de la peli rosa kunoichi estaban preocupados por su hija, quien desde lo ocurrido en la invasión, se había encerrado en su habitación sin hablar con nadie ni comer adecuadamente. En su mente estaban esas imágenes atormentándole, una visión de una Sakura muy diferente a ella, más sensible, infantil, tachada de inútil. Esa última palabra parecía taladrar una y otra vez en su mente, como si fuera lo único que de verdad le doliera, pues era la imagen que tenia de ella hace mucho cuando entro al Equipo #7. Todo este tiempo solo había sido entrenada para no ser una inútil, una total burla para ella. En eso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por el sonido de unos leves temblores que provenían de la calle. La peli rosa se levantó de su cama para averiguar de qué se trataba, pero fue sorprendida por una gigantesca mano de tono celeste que atravesó su ventana para retirarla con fuerza. Cuando la luz del sol dejo de cegarla un momento, vio a Alejandrita delante de su casa. Antes de poder reaccionar para escapar, en la habitación entro Hope, la cual creo un muro de diamantes detrás suyo, pero Oscar entro rápidamente para no quedarse afuera. La chica mantenía su vista ensombrecida, mientras Oscar encendía las luces admirando la habitación de la kunoichi.

— Valla Sakura-chan, tienes un buen estilo para la decoración – hablo Oscar con sorpresa – y yo que creí que todo seria de color rosa

— ¡Salgan de mi habitación! – grito la peli rosa con enojo con sus pupilas dilatadas - ¡No quiero saber de ustedes ni mucho menos de ese mentiroso!

— ¡Ya cállate! – Hope se acercó a ella para sujetarla de los hombros y empujarla hacia el muro de diamantes - ¡Cierra tu boca maldita sea y entra en razón!

— Hope, ya te lo dije – negó Oscar con pesar – debemos hacerlo con calma para que ella entre en razón…

— ¡¿En razón?! ¡¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?! – Sakura se enfureció por las palabras del caballero - ¡Un sujeto que apareció en mi vida y que se burló de mi es en lo único en lo que puedo pensar! ¡Solo quería a alguien que no estorbara en su misión! ¡Solo fui una inútil para el…!

Sakura vio como el rápido puño de Hope roso su mejilla, el cual choco con el muro detrás suyo. Pero lo más impactante era que la chica lo había hecho con su mano normal, no con la convertida en diamante, lo que había dejado herida a la chica. Al dirigir la vista hacia su atacante, Sakura vio en Hope una expresión de enojo, acompañado con unas lágrimas gruesas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de ser una inútil? – Hope la soltó mientras sus brazos temblaban - ¿Qué sabes tú sobre nacer en una familia que nunca te valoro realmente? Solo eres una niña tonta que no sabe cómo reaccionar ante una tontería. Déjame dejarte algo en claro, yo te odio con todas mis fuerzas

— Créeme Sakura-chan, no está mintiendo – hablo Oscar mirando la escena mientras se apoyaba en la otra pared

— Si fuera por mí, te hubiera dejado aquí encerrada, hundiéndote en tu miseria, viendo como tu sola arruinabas tu vida – Hope presionaba sus puños con fuerza mientras las lágrimas bajaban aún más por sus mejillas – pero, por una razón que yo no puedo comprender, Oziel te valora mucho como persona. El vio en ti algo que nadie más es capaz de ver, ni siquiera yo haría tanto por una persona a la que detesto

— Sakura-chan – Oscar se acercó mientras Hope empezaba hipear por las lágrimas – Oziel te ayudo a ser fuerte y talentosa, no porque te considerara una inútil. Quería que probaras a todos que eres mucho más de lo que otros veían. Todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora, no ha sido por ayuda de Oziel. Tú fuiste quien decidió ser más fuerte y él solo se aseguró de que cumplieras tu sueño

— ¿Mi sueño? – Sakura reflexiono a esas palabras mientras varios recuerdos de su actual vida aparecían en su mente – todo lo que eh logrado, es por mis amigos, mis compañeros, mis padres… por mi…

— Oziel ha dado tanto por muchos, incluso a quienes no lo merecían – Hope saco de entre sus ropas un pergamino arrugado, el mismo que había mostrado cuando llego a este mundo – yo había mentido sobre mi llegada a este mundo. Rogué por venir aquí, y a pesar de que le mentí, el me dejo quedarme. A pesar de mis fallas, confiaba en mí y dejo que me quedara, una inútil que se deja dominar por su orgullo

— Pero al menos ha valido la pena todo tu esfuerzo – Oscar se arrodillo en frente de Sakura que se encontraba en el suelo perdida en sus pensamientos – Sakura-chan, ¿En serio odias a Oziel?

— … no, no lo odio – Sakura abrió sus ojos, mientras se tallaba un extraño polvo que brotaba de ellos – oh kami, ¿Qué fue lo que…?

— Descuida, ya paso – Oscar paso su mano llena de chakra por sus ojos, limpiando los últimos restos de las esporas que eran expulsadas de su cuerpo – lo traeremos de vuelta a como dé lugar

— Yo quiero que regrese, debo disculparme con él por lo que dije – Sakura se levantó mientras veía como Hope retiraba el muro de diamantes de su casa – Hope-san, gracias

— Que te quede claro esto, aun no me agradas – Hope solo pudo suspirar lentamente sin dirigirle la vista a la peli rosa – pero de todas las versiones tuyas de los otros universos que conozco, eres la menos desagradable. Ahora muévete, tenemos que buscar a Oziel de inmediato

— ¡Claro que sí! – Sakura salió del lugar acompañada de Oscar

La peli rosa ninja salió acompañado por los viajeros en busca de sus compañeros, para traer de vuelta a su sensei. Ahora solo faltaban dos más. En lo profundo del bosque de la muerte, se encontraba Sasuke en medio de una zona amplia y despejada, justo donde había luchado contra Orochimaru hace algunos años. Su mente repetía las imágenes en las que su vida parecía convertirse en algo totalmente oscuro. La invitación de Orochimaru se repetía en su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que lo diferenciaba de ese otro sujeto que decía ser él? Era un camino lleno de odio puro, pero eso no parecía ser lo que le afectaba, sino más bien, el sentir que toda su vida, decisiones y opciones habían sido manipuladas, para que tuviera una vida que quizás nunca deseo. Todo ese coraje por sentirse manipulado lo estremecía y le obligaba a destruir todo aquello que le recordara ese tormento. Tomo lo que fue el regalo que recibió de su supuesto sensei, y estaba dispuesto a destruir ese vínculo para siempre. Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por un disparo de rayo que casi lo alcanza si no fuera porque logro esquivarlo a tiempo. Detrás suyo aparecieron Javier y Alejandro, los cuales tenían miradas llenas de malicia.

— Irónico que sea aquí donde venimos a encontrarte pequeño demonio – hablo Alejandro con una sonrisa – sí que eres un tonto muy predecible

— Largo de aquí – Sasuke preparo un **Chidori** en su mano, dispuesto a pelear - ¡No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes nunca más en mi vida!

— ¡Oblígame perro! – alzo las manos Javier a forma de defensa mientras se movía como si fuera un boxeador - ¡Dame tu mejor tiro!

Sin esperar otra indicación, Sasuke lanzo su **Kirin** contra los dos sujetos, el cual fue repelido por Javier con facilidad. El caballero se colocó frente suyo mientras cargaba mucho chakra en su Hacha-martillo. Le dio varios giros con velocidad y la lanzo hacia Sasuke, que instintivamente uso el **Susanoo** para cubrirse, pero desgraciadamente fue empujado con fuerza por la técnica. Al levantarse de los escombros del árbol donde había aterrizado, se mostraba furioso con su Sharingan brillando con fuerza. Javier solo choco su mano con Alejandro, para intercambiar lugares en la pelea. Sasuke no perdió tiempo, así que invoco a su **Susanoo** por completo mientras cargaba una flecha de chakra.

— Bien muchacho, dame tu mejor golpe – Alejandro saco su kusarigama que empezó a cubrir con **Haki**

— No tendré misericordia con ninguno de ustedes – el Uchiha cargo una poderosa flecha de chakra que apuntaba hacia su rival - ¡Esquiva esto!

— Me aburro

Alejandro empezó a dar vueltas a su cadena a gran velocidad, logrando desviar la técnica de su contrincante. Antes de poder reaccionar, el Uchiha fue atrapado con la misma cadena y levantado con fuerza por ella. Sasuke intento zafarse con su **Susanoo** , pero los giros en el aire no le permitían concentrarse. Termino siendo azotado en el suelo con fuerza, perdiendo su armadura.

— ¿Eso fue todo vengador? – hablo Javier acercándose al Uchiha – creí que resistirás mas

— Creo que su odio lo hace más estúpido de lo que ya era – Alejandro recogía su cadena mientras preparaba su Herramienta Ninja - ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?

— No lo entienden – Sasuke se levantó con pesar tomando un kunai en su mano – toda una vida siendo manipulado. ¿Qué se supone que debo creer? Todo el odio que vi en esa visión. Todo un camino empujado a ser algo que nunca debí ser. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y ese mentiroso para decidir por mi vida? ¡¿Cómo pueden estar seguros que es la vida que era mejor para mí?!

— Lo único que entendí fue "Pégame. Pégame tan fuerte por ser un tonto vengador depresivo y déjame casi muerto" – hablo Javier con duda hacia Alejandro

— Si bueno, ¿Tú tienes hambre?

— ¡Dejen de burlarse de mí! – Sasuke lanzo una rápida llamarada de **Amaterasu** que fue esquivada por los dos viajeros - ¡¿Todo es un maldito chiste para ustedes?!

— Si fuera un chiste, nos daría risa – hablo Alejandro con seriedad - ¿Tu problema es que prefieres ese sendero lleno de oscuridad a la vía de la locura y soledad?

— ¡Esa no es mi vida! – Sasuke se lanzó sobre el rubio pálido con un **Chidori** en mano - ¡Yo no pedí ser manipulado!

Alejandro simplemente alzo su mano con su herramienta ninja, para activar una técnica sellada. De repente una potente presión de aire destruyo el ataque de Sasuke y lo mando en dirección hacia Javier, quien tomo el escudo en su brazo y detuvo el choque de Sasuke, dándole un golpe fuerte en la espalda para que cayera al suelo. El Uchiha se levantó con pesadez para intentar preparar otra técnica, pero las cadenas de la kusarigama de Alejandro lo atraparon.

— A ver niño, pon atención a mis palabras y deja de comportarte como un tonto – Javier lo levanto con fuerza mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de su playera – el camino que te conducía a la oscuridad, estaba cargado por un estúpido deseo de venganza. Y lo único que lograste es perder tu honor, tu prestigio y tu orgullo. Ahora mismo estas en una senda muy diferente, de la cual puedes sacar mucho provecho, al lado de a quienes le importas y quienes son importantes para ti

— Oziel nunca te manipulo en el sentido que tu tonta cabeza está pensando – continuo Alejandro con seriedad – le dio un enfoque diferente a tu deseo de poder y superación. Todo lo que ha sucedido en tu vida es la prueba de ello. Tienes a tu familia y clan vivos, tienes amigos y rivales y sobre todo una chica a tu lado. Cualquiera en otras circunstancias daría lo que fuera por estar en tu misma posición

— Yo nunca le pedí que me diera todas esas cosas – hablaba Sasuke con pesar – nunca pedí ser su marioneta…

— Si así lo quieres – Javier lo pateo con fuerza para alejarlo y soltarlo de las cadenas – si no quieres entender por las buenas…

— Será por las malas – Alejandro saco dos pergaminos de su herramienta ninja para atacar, mientras Javier cargaba una gran cantidad de chakra en su martillo – tal vez muerto comprendas mejor las cosas

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver las poderosas técnicas de rayo que estaban preparando esos sujetos para acabar con su existencia. Sintió miedo y pesadez, seguido de una ira irracional en su ser. "¿Qué haría Oziel-sensei en ese momento?". Al darse cuenta de la pregunta que se había hecho, noto que en su mano estaba aquella katana que el caballero había forjado para él. Luego pudo recordar aquellos arduos entrenamientos que había tenido con su sensei, en donde este le recordaba que todo su esfuerzo podría llevarlo lejos, si se enfocaba plenamente en un sueño y una meta: demostrar que el poder no es la clave para ser exitoso. El no deseaba una vida llena de oscuridad, pero tampoco deseaba sentirse manipulado. Si la vida que llevaba hasta ahora fue construida por el mismo, no significaba que el apoyo de Oziel lo hubiera manipulado. Solo era, "un pilar" en su meta. Quitando un extraño polvo en sus ojos, guardo la katana en su funda y empezó a preparar varias posiciones de manos.

— ¡Desaparece! – Javier y Alejandro lanzaron sus técnicas sin duda alguna sobre Sasuke

— **Estilo de Fuego: ¡Jutsu Cometas Inferno de Dragón! –** Sasuke lanzo un centenar de cometas de fuego de su boca que bloquearon las dos técnicas momentáneamente, para después tomar el mango de su espada – **Kenjutsu: ¡Estocada Dragón de 5 cortes!**

A una velocidad impresionante, Sasuke paso al lado de sus oponentes para realizarles un minúsculo corte en sus brazos, que ambos guerreros lograron sentir como una profunda punzada, pero que había sido inútil para derribarlos, aunque su objetivo se había cumplido. Sasuke se levantó agotado, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Javier coloco su mano con chakra sobre sus ojos y retiro lo último de las esporas de Zetsu.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Sirvió de algo? – Javier soltó a Sasuke que solo se tallaba los ojos con pesadez

— ¿Cómo termino mi vida en ese sendero lleno de oscuridad?

— Solitario y nada feliz, ¿Contento? – hablo Alejandro con aburrimiento – para más detalles, consulta en el libro: "Supéralo de una vez"

— Si mi vida es mejor que en esa otra versión, lo aceptare. Todo lo que aprendí de Oziel-sensei lo acepto, pero aun así… mi amistad con Naruto…

— Supéralo de una vez y avanza Sasuke-teme – Javier se puso a su lado mientras lo llevaba hacia el exterior del bosque – ahora vamos Emo Vengador, debemos encontrar a Oziel que esta solin solito

— Reconozco que me gusta eso de "vengador", pero ¿Qué significa eso de "emo"?

— Oh inocente criatura, es una divertida historia, que te gustara mucho escuchar – Alejandro solo se rio mientras ajustaba su garganta – y todo comienza con ese cabello tuyo tan único

Aunque Sasuke parecía aceptar las intenciones y acciones del Ninja Dragón, seguía preguntándose si esa amistad hecha con Naruto realmente era lo que quería. Era su rival, pero no se sentía del todo cómodo con eso. Pero ahora debía encontrarse con su sensei, y hablar con él con lujo de detalle para despejar toda duda en su mente.

En lo alto del Monte Hokage, sobre la cabeza del Yondaime Namikaze Minato se encontraba un muchacho con la cabeza caída entre sus piernas, agarrándose las greñas con una rabia contenida. En su interior, el biju de nueve colar se mantenía en silencio, por una vez deseando un Jinchuriki más avispado que hubiera notado la tremenda jugarreta de su enemigo. En lugar de reaccionar coherentemente, se dejó llevar por unos sentimientos ajenos a los suyos, alimentando unas erróneas percepciones. Suspiro con desánimo al no poder comunicarse con el rubio; cuando había escuchado la explicación del Caballero Dragón, tuvo un momento de ira descomunal la cual fue aplacada al instante en que Naruto atacó con saña a Oziel con violencia y palabras hirientes. De inmediato intento calmar a su Jinchuriki, pero el chico sencillamente lo ignoro, al punto de bloquear la comunicación por su lado. Desde entonces el Uzumaki se había sumido en una vorágine de sentimientos contradictorios, y esa situación le hizo ver la estrategia maestra del enemigo. Kurama entonces se ha mantenido en silencio esperando paciente a que el cabeza hueca reaccionara. Y en ese instante una chispa de esperanza se encendió al percibir su presencia.

La brisa del este espabilo a Naruto, quien se irguió al confirmar la llegada de aquella por quien fue descubriendo un sentimiento tan poderoso, que lo dejaba vulnerable y lo fortalecía al mismo tiempo. Pero gracias a las palabras dichas por Sebas, dudaba seriamente la veracidad de dichas emociones que le despertaban al Uzumaki cuando estaba cerca de la oji luna, y esa incertidumbre lo martirizaba. ¿Fue real o sólo parte de la manipulación? Hinata estaba acercándose con cautela a la figura de su amado. Aunque había visto la versión supuestamente original de su historia entrelazada con el rubio Uzumaki, sólo le había confirmado lo que siempre había sentido en su corazón, no importaba en cuantas realidades alternas se viera su historia, siempre estaría profundamente enamorado de su Naruto-kun.

No se hablaron, la peli azul a una distancia prudencial mientras el rubio no despegaba sus orbes cerúleos del horizonte. El silencio era su única conexión. La apacible brisa de repente cambió a un breve vendaval que desestabilizó al Uzumaki hasta que por poco saltó de su propia piel al tener al lado suyo a la Miko pelirroja quien de la nada se materializó a centímetros de su rostro. Naruto retrocedió del susto cayéndose sentado en la cabeza de su padre.

— ¿Riki-sensei? – dijo perplejo el Uzumaki

La mujer clavo sus ojos en los orbes azules de rubio, quien al principio estaba desconcertado, pero al caer en cuenta quien estaba frente suyo y antes de una reacción de su parte, Riki se puso en cuclillas para no despegar su ardiente mirada del Uzumaki.

— Dime sin pestañear, desde el fondo de tu corazón que todo lo que has visto de la "verdad" dicha por Oziel lo quieres de vuelta – dijo en una voz sepulcral la Doncella Kitsune, haciendo que Naruto apenas contuviera un temblor involuntario de terror - ¡Y lo cumpliré, lo juro!

Hinata estaba francamente acongojada viendo la lucha interna de su amado rubio, mientras Naruto no sabía que pensar o que decir ante la oferta extraña de la pelirroja.

— Te lo pondré más simple – continuo la Miko – si crees que has sido manipulado, que tu vida hubiera sido mejor sin la intervención de Oziel, haré que sea así – Naruto iba a contestar, pero Riki lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano para menear su cabeza con pesar – recuerda, sin retorno. Tus padres serán enviados al mundo puro, así como Rin, Asuma, Sasori, Yugito y muchos shinobi y civiles cuyas vidas habían sido sentenciadas en aquel mundo alterno. Incluso tu hermanita Yuna jamás habría existido

Cada palabra dicha por Riki hacia que Naruto se quebrara al dimensionar la cantidad de personas que serían afectadas por esa opción. Instintivamente posó su atormentada mirada en la Hyuga quien tenía sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas.

— Los sentimientos de Hinata siempre fueron sinceros, todos los mundos o realidades alternas, en todas ella está profundamente enamorada de ti, no en el hijo del Yondaime, no en el héroe de Konoha, no en el Salvador del Mundo Shinobi o cualquier otra versión tuya. Su amor siempre fue puro y sincero hacia Naruto Uzumaki, el fracasado orgulloso quien nunca retrocede a su palabra y sigue fielmente su camino ninja. Pero… - aquí Riki hizo una pausa dramática – tu sólo la considerabas una preciosa camarada. Y la perdiste cuando ella tuvo que sacrificar su felicidad al aceptar ser la esposa del guardián de la Luna, porque fuiste denso y lento en notarla y cuando al fin sus sentimientos eran correspondidos fueron separados…

— ¡De ninguna manera pienso permitir que un completo desconocido se acerque a Hinata, de veras!

Naruto grito con todas sus fuerzas, dejando escapar la fuerza bruta de Kurama en una explosión de poder. Hinata estaba sonrojada al punto de la grana, mientras Riki mantenía su semblante sereno, pero por dentro sonreía por su plan malvado.

— _La vieja confiable, los celos_ – pensaba con malicia la mujer para luego atrapar la atención del enloquecido rubio por su arranque de celos enfermizo – ¿Qué me dices Naruto? Tu dime y hago que todo vuelva como debería ser. Tus memorias y la de todos tendrá una modificación, como si nosotros jamás hubiéramos intervenido. Pero tiene su costo y son las vidas de todos aquellos que hemos salvado y dado una nueva oportunidad, como a Guren, Hageshi, Tayuya, Karin. Todos aquellos que ahora tienen un propósito y…

Riki no pudo continuar al ver como Naruto dejo hablando sola a la Doncella Kitsune para acercarse a Hinata. Y como un náufrago a un salvavidas, el rubio abrazo con fuerza el menudo cuerpo de la Hyuga. La joven respondió con un abrazo igual de desesperado. Riki espero pacientemente mientras Naruto reunía su valor para encarar a la pelirroja, pero un extraño polvo parecía desprenderse de sus orbes cerúleos, al tiempo que Hinata sonreía ampliamente y sin palabras beso suavemente los labios de su amado, beso correspondido con la misma intensidad por parte del rubio.

— No importa cuántos mundos existan, cuantas realidades alternas fueron creadas, cuantas encarnaciones de nosotros existan, siempre te amare Naruto-kun – las palabras sinceras de la oji luna conmovieron al rubio quien finalmente se liberó de la influencia de las ultimas esporas, ya no teniendo dudas sobre sus sentimientos por la Hyuga

— Te amo Hina-chan – dijo quedamente el rubio – estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, por y para siempre no importa cuántos multi-versos haya, siempre te amare, de veras

— ¡Hurra! – atrajo la atención Riki, cortando el clima azucarado de ambos tortolitos – ¡Ya era hora!

Aquí la mujer palmeo fuerte y duramente la espalda del Uzumaki quien se quejó audiblemente ante la actitud tosca de la Miko Kitsune.

— ¡Riki-sensei! – reclamo Naruto mientras Hinata ocultaba una risita con una mano – ¿Hinata-chan?

— **_YA ERA HORA CHACHORRO_** – fue Kurama quien atrajo la atención del rubio hacia su interior

— _Lo siento Kurama, me deje llevar. Prometo que ya no permitiré que me vuelvan a hacer dudar de mi familia y amigos. ¡Es una promesa, de veras!_

Tanto el biju como el Jinchuriki se sonrieron aceptando lo sucedido hasta que las siguientes palabras trajeron al rubio al mundo real de mala manera.

— Si vuelves a comportarte como un niño irascible y malcriado – aquí Riki esbozo una amplia sonrisa maligna – te aseguro que traeré unos cuantos pretendientes para mi dulce Hinata-chan que, sin dudar, jamás serán tan cabeza hueca como cierto hijo del Yondaime que me conozco y su nombre comienza con Na y termina con Ruto…

— ¡Riki-sensei! – gritaron ofendidos la pareja ante las palabras maliciosas de la Doncella Kitsune quien se reía a carcajadas de los reclamos de ambos jóvenes

— Ara, ara… – finalmente se tranquilizó para adoptar un semblante formal – ya resuelto el drama, vayamos a buscar al tonto de Oziel para hacerle entrar en razón. Le daré un fuerte tirón de orejas y luego usare la "Herramienta de la hermana mayor" para hacerlo entrar en razón, lo juro

Naruto asiente conforme mientras Hinata toma la mano del rubio, apretando para darle su aliento para la siguiente parte, disculparse con el Caballero Dragón. En la residencia del Ninja Dragón, Kanna se encontraba recostada en la sala muy triste por la ausencia de sus padres. En su interior sentía la lejanía de su padre adoptivo, pero le preocupaba más que su madre no regresara nunca más. ¿Y si esas imágenes le dolieron demasiado? ¿Y si nunca más quería verla a ella o a su padre? Estaba triste y desesperada, deseaba ir volando con cada uno de ellos y pedirles que volvieran a ser la familia que ella tanto quería y necesitaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho que la entrada de su casa se abrió con fuerza. Alarmada fue a ver de quien se trataba, esperando que fuera su padre, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Yugito en la entrada, con sus ropas un poco maltratadas y respirando agitadamente.

— Yu-Yugito… - Kanna no estaba segura de los pensamientos de la Jinchuriki, por lo que se mostraba nerviosa

— Kanna-chan, que alivio que estuvieras aquí – Yugito entro un poco cansada mientras se dirigía a la cocina – debí enviar un clon contigo, pero no debía perder la pista

— ¿Pista? ¿Pero de qué?

— Pues de tu padre, de quien más – las palabras de Yugito le sorprendieron a Kanna – el primer día en serio que me asuste por no encontrarlo. Pero creo que ya sé dónde esta

— Entonces, ¿Por qué regresaste?

— Sabes cómo es tu padre cuando algo le afecta. De seguro no ha comido nada en un buen tiempo – Yugito empezó a buscar en su nevera algunos ingredientes para colocarlos en la mesa – dejare algo preparado, luego tomare una ducha para ir por él. No quiero que me vea así…

Yugito vio como Kanna le abrazaba con fuerza mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— Mami, tenía miedo – Kanna balbuceaba con dolor y alivio al mismo tiempo – yo… creí que nunca más querrías ver a papi. Creí que te habías ido para no volver, que te habías olvidado de mi o de él. Pero tu…

— Cariño, perdona que no te dijera nada – Yugito acerco a la chica con sus brazos para reconfortarla – pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. A mí no me importa quién sea tu padre o de donde venga. Lo amo, porque sus sentimientos nunca mintieron. Y no te preocupes, lo traeré de vuelta, para que volvamos a ser la familia de siempre

— Gracias mami, te quiero mucho

— Y yo a ti mi niña. Ahora ayúdame, ya sabes que tu padre tiene un gran apetito

Recuperando las esperanzas, Kanna ayudo a su madre a preparar una deliciosa cena para su padre, deseando verlo pronto. El atardecer se cernía sobre Konoha, con el equipo de fans al fin reunido para buscar a su camarada caído en la depresión, pero para desgracia de ellos y de todos los escuadrones de búsqueda, nadie había dado con su paradero. Lo extraño era que su chakra y esencia podía ser percibida, pero no se podía encontrar, como si su presencia física hubiera desaparecido. Pero en la profundidad del bosque, una pequeña parte de este estaba cubierta por una extraña neblina en la cual nadie podía entrar. En la profundidad de esa neblina se podía apreciar en el centro de un claro una fogata muy pequeña que solo servía como un faro para quien se perdiera en esa niebla. Frente a la fogata se hallaban algunas bayas silvestres y un poco de carne seca, típico de las provisiones de emergencias que suele tener un ninja que acostumbraba a viajar. Debajo de un árbol estaba Oziel, que se encontraba con la vista ensombrecida, contemplando el fuego, mientras en su mano derecha estaba los restos de la empuñadura de su espada, quedando un mísero trozo de lo que alguna vez fue el filo de su arma. El pobre sujeto contemplaba lo último de su regalo en sus manos mientras trataba de recordar en qué momento se había tropezado. Intentando buscar cual fue su error, pero también cuestionándose si su labor e intervención habían sido necesarias. Al final, todo termino mal, por su culpa. Esas últimas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, torturándolo constantemente.

— ¿Por qué crees que debe ser tu culpa? – una profunda voz que Oziel reconocía lo hizo estremecerse

— Hagoromo-sama… - Oziel vio que delante suyo se manifestaba el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, viéndolo con duda – yo… le falle. Di todo de mí, puse mi sudor y sangre para dar todo lo mejor por este mundo… pero solo lo terminé empeorando. Nunca fui digno de su misión, ni de su confianza

— Muchacho, no tienes porque ponerte así – Hagoromo se arrodillo en frente del caballero, que había empezado a llorar con amargura – hay una única cosa en la que tienes razón de todo lo que dijiste. Mi elección sobre ti, no se basó en que fueras digno o no. Incluso yo tengo problemas para saber quien de verdad puede serlo. Pero pude ver en ti honestidad y buenos deseos, envueltos en un correcto sentido de justicia, algo que no muchos poseen

— De nada me sirvió, pues no fui capaz de sobre ponerme a los problemas que surgieron después de esto

— Eso paso, porque sigues cargando tu solo con esta pesada carga. Recuerda que no estás solo en este camino – Hagoromo poso su mano sobre el caballero para transmitirle un poco de chakra y reestablecer sus energías – además, no pierdas la confianza y la fe en los demás. Puede que ahora tu misión se haya vuelto más desafiante, pero recuerda que ahora tu camino no será en solitario. Buena suerte muchacho…

Hagoromo desapareció lentamente, y con él la neblina, revelando el atardecer sobre el cielo. Oziel sintió que su pesar disminuía, pero aún se sentía herido. Se resignó a buscar algo entre sus cosas para cenar, pero escucho unos pasos detrás suyo. Al mirar no pudo más que estremecerse al ver a Yugito, que se acercaba a pasos presurosos. El caballero temió una reacción negativa por parte de la chica, por lo que cerró los ojos al sentirse víctima del miedo. Pero en lugar de recibir una bofetada o algún insulto, lo único que sintió fueron las delicadas manos de la Jinchuriki que se posaron en sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas.

— Ozi-kun, no tengas miedo – Yugito le hablo con delicadeza mirándolo con preocupación – por favor, solo mírame a los ojos y respóndeme una sola pregunta

— S-si – el caballero abrió los ojos lentamente, apreciando de nuevo la belleza de la chica que había conquistado su corazón

— ¿Me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito? ¿Me quieres tanto como yo te quiero? ¿Me amas como yo tanto te amo?

— Si, por supuesto – Oziel sintió como el brillo en sus apagados ojos se restablecía al ver la sonrisa de la rubia con su respuesta – tu eres todo mi mundo

— Y tú eres el mío, nunca lo dudes por favor

La chica acurruco al caballero sobre su pecho, mientras este dejaba que las ultimas lágrimas de sus ojos se derramaran, que habían sido causadas por un malentendido. Llego el anochecer y Yugito caminaba al lado del caballero el cual aún se encontraba débil por su pequeño exilio, ambos dirigiéndose a Konoha. Empezaron a ver las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, seguido de varios pasos rápidos que parecían llegar a la salida del bosque. Al salir de ese oscuro lugar, Oziel fue tacleado con delicadeza por Kanna, que le abrazo con cariño sin despegar su rostro de su pecho, murmurando lo mucho que había extrañado la presencia de su padre, el cual también extrañaba a su hija. Al levantarse, vio al fondo a todos sus camaradas que le esperaban con preocupación y alivio al ver que se encontraba a salvo. Oziel iba a decir algo, pero rápidamente fue abordado por Naruto y Sakura, siendo la peli rosa quien lo abrazo rápidamente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Oziel-sensei, lo siento tanto! – hablaba Sakura con dolor – fui muy grosera con usted, fui una mal agradecida y…

— No solo tu Sakura-chan – Naruto se acercó al caballero para darle otro abrazo mientras agachaba la cabeza – yo también dije e hice cosas estúpidas. Creo que sigo siendo un cabeza dura Oziel-sensei, de veras. ¿Tú que crees Hina-chan?

— No es así Naruto-kun, todos cometemos errores. Pero lo importante es que nos demos cuenta de ello, ¿Verdad Oziel-sensei?

— Oziel-sensei – la voz de Sasuke llamo la atención de todos, pero se sorprendieron al ver como el Uchiha se inclinaba, con una pequeña lagrima deslizándose por sus ojos – le dije muchas cosas hirientes, incluso lo agredí. Soy una deshonra para mi Clan, y para sus enseñanzas. Por eso pido que me disculpe por mis tontas acciones, cuando realmente debí agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí, mi clan y mis compañeros. Lo lamento Oziel-sensei

— Oziel-sensei, lo lamentamos – Sakura, Naruto le siguieron en la reverencia pidiendo perdón por sus ofensas, mientras Hinata y el resto de los novatos y ninjas reunidos ahí se inclinaban ante el caballero – gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros

— Por favor, no tienen nada que agradecer – el caballero se acercó a sus tres discípulos sonriendo y muy conmovido por lo que ocurría – todo lo que he hecho, ha sido por ustedes y con todo gusto para mí. Es más, soy yo quien debería… ¡Auch, mi orejita!

— Ya deja de exagerar – Riki se acercó al caballero para jalarle la oreja con cierta molestia – ya se disculparon por su error, y luego nos disculparemos nosotros por toda la presión y esas cosas. Ahora mismo necesitas comer algo de la deliciosa comida que preparo Yugito-san

— ¡Yo quiero que cenemos juntos como familia! – dijo Kanna con emoción

— Lo bueno es que preparamos un banquete para todos, en serio – Kushina se acercó al grupo junto con algunos cocineros, entre ellos los del puesto de Ichiraku – debemos celebrar todo su esfuerzo, en serio

— ¡Fiesta! – grito Yuna con emoción

— ¿Qué opinas cariño? – hablo Yugito hacia el caballero mientras lo besaba en la mejilla

— Me gustaría celebrar con las personas a las que considero mi familia

Con el gesto de aprobación del caballero, todos empezaron a dirigirse al centro de la aldea donde ya se tenía todo preparado para el banquete. La noche finalmente había cubierto a la aldea, y por fin, la agonía que había sucumbido a la aldea se terminó.

 **Todo gracias al esfuerzo de los Fans que llegaron a este mundo**

 **Capítulo 11: "La invasión de Akatsuki Parte 4: La redención de un fan"**

 **Continuara…**


	22. Plan Zero en curso

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi: Shippuden**

 **Capítulo 12: "Plan Zero en curso: Una nueva línea en la historia ninja"**

Una semana había pasado desde la invasión ocurrida en Konoha por parte del extinto Akatsuki, o al menos eso se comentaba. En las celdas de Konoha se encontraban Obito, Konan y Nagato, aunque no significaba que fueran tratados como criminales malvados, debido a lo contado por el grupo de viajeros. Centrado en ellos específicamente, las personas que habían empezado a conocerlos no parecían sentirse extrañados con ellos, aunque no faltaban las preguntas de sus respectivos equipos queriendo saber de ellos mismos o sobre sus futuros, pero por orden de Oziel, estaba prohibido hacer mención alguna del futuro, en especial sabiendo que este había sido alterado en casi su totalidad. Aunque no aplicaba del todo al fan viajero, el cual en estos momentos se encontraba en un momento de relajación bien merecido. En una zona tranquila del campo de entrenamiento, bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba el caballero dragón, recostando su cabeza en el regazo de su amada Jinchuriki rubia y la joven Kanna sobre su regazo durmiendo plácidamente. En la misma zona, se encontraba Naruto imitando la posición de su sensei, recostado en el regazo de Hinata, que jugaba con cariño con los cabellos de su amado rubio. Sakura por otro lado estaba recargada en el hombro de Sasuke, aunque este lo permitiera, no parecía tan apegado a la conversación, o interrogatorio que sostenían sus compañeros con el viajero.

— Muy bien, me toca – hablo Naruto con ciertos ánimos - ¿Su mundo es como este? ¿Hay ninjas, o caballeros como usted?

— Nada de eso Naruto – hablo el caballero con una risita que le acompaño Yugito – a decir verdad, es un mundo muy normal. Como explicarlo, es como si fuera una extensión de la parte civil de la aldea, solo que con más tecnología y creo que más contaminación

— ¿De verdad? Debe ser muy aburrido, de veras

— Créeme que si – el caballero tomo la mano de Yugito para que acariciara su rostro – te toca preguntar Hinata

— Bueno, no se… - la oji perla no tenía tanta curiosidad como su amado novio, pero también quería ser parte del momento - ¿A qué se dedicaba en su mundo?

— Esa es buena – Oziel cerro los ojos con tranquilidad – se podría ser que soy igual que en este mundo, un maestro, pero de niños. Así como lo fue Iruka-sensei cuando ustedes eran niños, pero de un grupo más grande, numeroso y por supuesto, nada en relación con ninjas

— Si es un buen sensei aquí, de seguro lo es así en su mundo

— Te agradezco las palabras Hinata – hablo el caballero llorando muy conmovido como un niño

— Te toca Sakura-chan – hablo Yugito mirando a la peli rosa

— Bu-bueno – la chica miro discretamente a su novio, el cual solo pareció algo sorprendido - ¿Tenemos hijos… bueno, en el futuro?

— ¡Rayos! Había evitado esa pregunta – Naruto se mostró frustrado para después ver a su sensei – ahora está obligado a decirnos

— Les dije que no podía responder algo así – el caballero suspiro con pesar para después soltar una risita – pero, si eso calma tus dudas, pequeña Sakura, si tienen hijos. Y debo decir que Naruto tomo mucha delantera

— ¡Si! Espere, ¿En qué sentido tome delantera? – Naruto solo pudo verse confundido al ver como su sensei reprimía una carcajada

— Mejor, háganme otra pregunta – el rubio apunto a las chicas, las cuales se habían ruborizado un poco al entender la respuesta del caballero – Sasuke, ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

— ¿Por qué decidió ayudarnos a nosotros en específico? – la pregunta seria y centrada del Uchiha creo un silencio incomodo en el grupo, excepto en Oziel, quien solo sonrió con calma

— Porque quise hacerlo Sasuke – el caballero se levanto para sacudir sus ropas con calma, para después sentarse al lado de su novia, sin dejar que Kanna se despertara en sus brazos – te diré un pequeño secreto entre mis amigos y yo. Todos teníamos ideas varias de lo que podríamos hacer si tuviéramos esta oportunidad. Y de cierta forma, las suyas podrían haber sonado más creativas o incluso más elaboradas de lo que llegue a hacer

— Aun así, este es un buen futuro – dijo Yugito besando la mejilla de su prometido – no olvides eso

— Gracias. Sé que no es la respuesta que querías Sasuke – el caballero volvió a mirar a su alumno, que seguía atento junto a los demás presentes – pero en pocas palabras, hice lo que quise. Quería que tuvieran una mejor vida, pero no por eso descuide a otras personas a su alrededor. Todo lo hice, por el bien de todos

— ¿Y que nos depara el futuro a partir de ahora sensei?

— No lo sé Naruto. La intervención de Sebas ha cambiado todos mis planes, pero tienen mi palabra, que el futuro será el que merecen, ni más ni menos

— Creo que es suficiente para mí, de veras

— Para mí también – continuo Sasuke satisfecho con esa respuesta – creo que, incluso usted se lo merece sensei

— Incluso antes de Sebas, mi travesía iba a ser complicada, y tengo el presentimiento que se volverá más complicada en estos momentos…

— Oziel-san – en eso, apareció un ANBU con tranquilidad – el Consejo Ninja y el Hokage solicita su presencia junto a la de sus compañeros para su juicio. Sus compañeros ya fueron también informados

— ¡¿Juicio?! – los cuatro jóvenes ninjas se sorprendieron, mientras Kanna se despertaba de su sueño

— Entendido, gracias – al decir eso, el ANBU desapareció – bueno, es mejor ir pronto. Kanna-chan, quédate con los chicos

— ¿Estará todo bien Oziel-sensei?

— Descuida pequeña Sakura, todo estará bien. O al menos, eso espero – el caballero miro la empuñadura de su aun rota espada para después tomar la mano de Yugito – los veré en la tarde

Con un rápido destello rojo, el caballero y su prometida desaparecieron del lugar, dejando al equipo #7, a Hinata y a Kanna preocupados por lo que pudiera querer el Consejo Ninja con su sensei. En la torre Hokage, los líderes de todos los clanes se encontraban reunidos, además del consejo de ancianos compuestos por Homura y Koharu y al lado suyo el consejo civil con Mebuki Haruno entre las que lo lideraban. Minato y Kushina se encontraban al frente con un semblante que trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, pero era obvio que esta reunión no iba a ser nada agradable, en especial porque habían sido los ancianos quienes la solicitaron. En eso, la puerta principal se abrió, por donde entro el grupo de fans, con Oziel al frente y Yugito a su lado y algunos ANBU detrás suyo. El caballero paso al centro de la gran sala, mientras sus compañeros y la Jinchuriki fueron llevados a una zona para observar, como si de simple público se trataran.

— Oziel D. Mario, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre – hablo Homura con su voz ronca y seriedad

— Sí señor, ese es mi nombre real – respondió el caballero con tranquilidad

— Estas aquí, por el crimen de traición y por el engaño cometido a la aldea de Konoha, bajo el titulo falso de "Guardián"

— Además, estamos al tanto de que el Hokage, Minato Namikaze, es tu cómplice junto a su esposa – continuo Koharu señalando a una furiosa Kushina que era controlada por Minato – has conspirado todo este tiempo bajo la fría y neutral vigilancia de nosotros, quienes solo queremos lo mejor para nuestra querida Konoha

— Esos ancianos… - Riki y Javier solo podían rechinar sus dientes reprimiendo sus ganas de levantarse en contra de esos ancianos embusteros

— Antes de pedir tu declaración, tenemos el curioso artículo que nos entregó usted para detectar mentiras – hablo de nuevo Homura señalando una curiosa campanilla delante suyo – ahora bien, ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre tus acusaciones?

— No tengo porque mentir sobre mis acciones – el viajero solo saco su empuñadura rota, para colocarla frente suyo como si de una ofrenda se tratara – pero antes de continuar, mis compañeros no tienen culpa alguna por mis acciones, pues ellos en ningún momento se vieron obligados en seguirme, sino que me acompañaron por su propia voluntad

— Muy bien – la anciana vio que la campanilla no reacciono a esas palabras - ¿Cómo se declara sobre su papel para controlar Konoha, usando al Hokage como su subordinado?

— Inocente – todos esperaron algún sonido de la campanilla, el cual nunca llego – solo le dije mi identidad falsa al Hokage y a su esposa, sabiendo que revelar toda la verdad a ellos y al consejo en ese tiempo podría haber sido malinterpretado, o incluso me hubieran acusado de locura

— Pero si nos hubiera revelado su identidad desde un principio, junto con su conocimiento del futuro, se hubieran evitado las tragedias que azotaron a nuestra aldea…

— ¡Objeción! – grito Oscar con enojo, viendo la mirada sorpresiva de todos los presentes – perdón, siempre quise gritar eso

— Me robaste la idea – dijo Javier chocando su puño con su amigo

— Chicos – Riki les dio un zape con molestia mientras ella intentaba reprimir la risita al igual que Nana y Alejandro – por favor, ignoren eso

— En todo caso, se han prevenido muchos descensos de como hubiera sido sin mi intervención

— ¿Qué me dice del cadáver encontrado de la discípula de Tsunade Senju, Shizune? – la pregunta de Koharu sorprendió a los viajeros – veo que no se pudo evitar esa muerte

— Otra cosa seria que usted es demasiado piadoso con las personas que no lo merecen – continuo Homura – por ejemplo, a los dos líderes de Akatsuki, Pain y Obito Uchiha, el cual es un traidor de Konoha

— Ellos no son malvados, fueron corrompidos por un tercero que los manipulo – al ver que la campanilla no sonó, Oziel continúo hablando – no soy capaz de herir a alguien por gusto…

La campanilla sonó al instante, dejando a varios de los presentes muy sorprendidos, mientras los ancianos mostraban una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Qué nos puede decir del tercer Akatsuki prisionero en el Hospital de la aldea? – hablo Homura revisando unos papeles – por lo que sabemos, lo lastimo de forma que no será capaz de recuperar la movilidad en mucho tiempo

— Además, lo hizo con todo gusto en ese momento

— No fue así – el caballero bajo la mirada reprimiendo su ira creciente al pensar en Hidan – es verdad que deje que mi ira tomara control de mi ser, pero fue gracias a mi prometida, Yugito Nii, que recupere mi cordura y me detuve de mis acciones. Me detuve, porque su muerte no será verdadera justicia

— De acuerdo – al ver que la campanilla no sonó, Koharu tomo otro papel – entonces, dice que la muerte es solo una justicia que se aplica a ciertas personas. ¿Qué hay de Danzo Shimura? Tenemos pruebas de que usted lo mato

— Ya valió – susurro Javier a sus compañeros

— Bueno, fue por una buena causa – continuo Alejandro con seriedad

— Tuve que hacer lo correcto al tomar su vida… - el timbre de la campanilla volvió a sonar con las palabras del caballero – oh no…

— ¡Tráiganlo ya!

La orden de Homura hizo que unos ANBU abrieran las puertas, dejando entrar a Danzo Shimura, el cual tenía la mirada perdida, como si nunca hubiera dormido, sentado en una silla de ruedas. Todos los compañeros del caballero estaban estupefactos, pues ellos desconocían ese detalle.

— Danzo Shimura, el "Halcón de Guerra" de Konoha, fue encontrado así, hace ya más de 15 años – hablo Homura revisando un informe – al parecer, su mente fue destruida, debido a un poderoso Genjutsu, que nadie ha podido dispersar

— El Hokage manipulo la información de su supuesto deceso, pero ahora ya sabemos la razón – continuo Koharu mientras señalaba al caballero – utilizo un Genjutsu para manipular a Danzo, con el objetivo de tener a alguien muy poderoso como el bajo su control, pero fracaso en su intento. Y a su regreso, perfecciono esa técnica y con eso sometió por completo al Hokage, a su familia, y a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor…

— ¡Es mentira! – el caballero libero una imponente ráfaga de fuerza desde su lugar, para después golpearse a sí mismo con fuerza en el estómago para reprimir su propia ira – esa no era mi intención… nunca quise tomar control de Danzo ni de alguien mas

— De acuerdo – al ver que la campanilla no sonó, Homura dejo hablar al caballero - ¿Cuál fue su razón?

— Le había mostrado al Hokage, todos los crímenes que Danzo Shimura cometería en el futuro contra la aldea…

— Creo que usted, con la sabiduría que profesa – interrumpió Koharu con malicia – que solo se puede juzgar a un hombre por sus crimines actuales, y no por aquellos que aún no cometía. ¿Qué seguridad tenía en aquel momento para asegurar que Danzo Shimura con cambiaria con su intervención?

— La misma seguridad que tuve conmigo mismo al detenerme de tomar su vida. En ese momento, en que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, me dije a mi mismo que esa no era verdadera justicia. Y en lugar de matarlo, intente ponerle un Genjutsu para que no lastimara a nadie en el futuro, pero mi inexperiencia causo el estado actual de Danzo

— Está diciendo la verdad – suspiro Nana con alivio al lado de Hope – eso lo limpiara de cualquier crimen…

— Esto aún no termina – la chica de diamante solo hablo con seriedad, reprimiendo sus propias fuerzas para levantarse contra esos ancianos

— ¿Y que hay sobre someter a todos los que están a su alrededor? Ahora que es mucho más poderoso, fácilmente podría obligar a cualquier persona en este sitio, incluso a sus supuestos amigos, a tomar nuestras vidas y la de otros para que sus planes sigan en pie

— Mis acciones en favor de la aldea son mi herramienta, pero no para dominar o controlar, sino para ganarme la confianza, todo por el bien de Konoha

— En eso se equivoca – hablo de nuevo la anciana – tiene cuatro prisioneros que ponen en peligro la integridad de la aldea, la muerte de una valiosa ninja al servicio de Tsunade Senju y aún queda el otro prisionero que está en libertad, el cual supuestamente pertenecía a ese grupo rebelde que llego de su mundo a destruir el nuestro

— En lo que a nosotros respecta, sus palabras y acciones no tiene valor alguno en estos momentos – Homura se puso de pie junto a todos los ancianos, con Danzo en frente suyo – es por eso, que nuestra sentencia, es el exilio suyo y de sus camaradas de nuestra aldea

— Además, exigimos que los dragones sean sometidos por la aldea, como herramienta en defensa de la aldea por futuros problemas, que sabemos bien, aparecerán…

— No pueden pedir algo así – hablo Minato con enojo poniéndose de pie en su lugar – es totalmente ridículo y…

— Usted ya no tiene voz, debido a su complicidad con este criminal – hablo Homura al Hokage – su mandato ahora pertenece al Venerable Consejo de Ancianos

— Están equivocados – Minato alzo un pergamino de líneas verdes con rojas, el cual todos vieron con sorpresa – tengo en mis manos, una "Petición del Hokage", decretada por Hashirama Senju, que me permite exigir una votación con los líderes de clanes para la toma de una decisión

— Perdonar las acciones de este muchacho no lo salvara a usted del castigo, por sus propios crímenes al ocultar esa información a la aldea…

— No pretendo ser yo quien salve a Oziel-san de un crimen falso del cual lo acusan – Minato miro a su esposa, que le sonrió en señal de apoyo – con este pergamino en mi poder, declaro mi renuncia como Hokage, con el fin de que los líderes de los clanes sean quienes decidan el futuro del Ninja Dragón, Oziel D. Mario

— Creo que cometió su ultimo error Namikaze – sonrieron los ancianos al verse victoriosos con esas palabras – en ese caso, puede postular al siguiente Hokage, y nosotros haremos lo mismo

— Nosotros nominamos a Danzo Shimura – continuo Hotaru a las palabras de su compañero – el cual dirigirá a aldea bajo nuestra guía y consejos

— Por mi parte, postulo a Lady Tsunade Senju, para el puesto de Hokage – las palabras de Minato sorprendieron a los viajeros, que no vieron ese giro en el escenario frente suyo

— De acuerdo, es hora de votar. Nuestro voto va para Danzo-sama, y no retiramos la sentencia del caballero mentiroso

— Ahora, toca que los lideres nos den su voto – hablo Homura señalando a los líderes de los clanes, que parecían pensar en su voto

Oziel se dispuso a bajar su cabeza y esperar en silencio. Recordó las palabras de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, y decidió tener un poco de fe. Dio una mirada rápida a su prometida, quien le transmitió un breve, pero relajante mensaje con su sonrisa de apoyo: " _Todo estará bien"._ En eso, el primero en levantarse fue Fugaku Uchiha, quien dio una vista rápida al caballero dragón y suspiro con tranquilidad.

— Yo, Fugaku Uchiha, líder del Clan Uchiha y en nombre de mi clan, damos nuestro voto a Tsunade Senju, y solicitamos el retiro de los cargos en contra del Ninja Dragón, Oziel D. Mario – al ver la reacción desconcertante de los ancianos, el hombre miro a su esposa y a su hijo al fondo del lugar – si no fuera por la intervención de este muchacho, mi clan ahora mismo no existiría. Soy consciente de mis propias imperfecciones y el tiempo me ha hecho ver de lo que podemos lograr si trabajos juntos, y todo esto fue gracias al Ninja Dragón

— En nombre del Clan Hyuga – el siguiente fue Hiashi al lado de su hermano y su esposa – damos nuestro voto a Lady Tsunade como la nueva Hokage, además de solicitar el retiro de todo cargo en contra del Ninja Dragón – el peli castaño miro a Oziel y le sonrió con calma – si no fuera por este muchacho, mi hermano estaría muerto en este momento, además de que el ayudo a Lady Tsunade a salvar a mi esposa que estaba a punto de morir. Pedir que le retiren esos absurdos cargos, no es suficiente forma de mostrarle mi agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por nosotros

— En nombre de los Clanes Akimichi y Yamanaka y de mi propio clan – el siguiente fue Shikaku Nara que se puso de pie junto a Chouza Akimichi e Inoichi Yamanaka – votamos a favor de la nominación de Tsunade Senju, quien lleva con orgullo el título de Sanín de las Babosas. Además, solicitamos retirar los cargos del Ninja Dragón, y proclamado Sanín de los Dragones por Hashirama Senju hace 3 años. A pesar de que su estrategia fue básica y sencilla, fue noble y nunca ha demostrado interés en querer dominar o engañar a quienes le rodean. Sería más fastidioso tener que expulsarlo de Konoha

— En lo personal, es muy buen degustador de la comida – hablo Chouza con una sonrisa llena de confianza al caballero – alguien como él, que degusta con mucho gusto y pasión la buena comida, no puede tener malas intenciones. Y debo admitir que las recetas que me presento de su mundo son muy buenas, interesantes y deliciosas

— Sus habilidades, conocimientos e ideas han ayudado mucho al departamento de inteligencia de Konoha – continuo Inoichi Yamanaka – además, él nunca ha demostrado algún signo de maldad. Defendió la aldea dando su propia vida en el proceso, algo que pocos serían capaces de hacer

— Creo que me toca a mí – en eso, Tsume Inuzuka se puso de pie, siendo seguida por Shibi Aburame – en nombre del Clan Inuzuka, votamos por Tsunade Senju como Hokage, pues confió mas en ella que en un grupo molesto de ancianos. Además, el Ninja Dragón se empeñó en crear una mejor generación de Ninjas gracias a su conocimientos y consejos. Y aunque me hubiera gustado que se convirtiera en el alfa de nuestro Clan – la mujer le guiño al caballero a forma de broma – es un hombre hecho y derecho que sabe proteger a su propia jauría y a quienes le rodean

— Si me lo permiten – hablo Shibi Aburame mientras carraspeaba un poco – en nombre de mi Clan, votamos por Tsunade Senju, quien se convirtió en un gran pilar para Konoha, como lo es Jiraiya-sama. Además, pedir perdón para el Ninja Dragón es poco más de lo que merece, pues fue gracias a él, que el Nanabi y su Jinchuriki la señorita Fuu, formaran parte del Clan Aburame. La gran responsabilidad de cuidar de ella, entrenarla y hacerla parte de nuestra familia, fue el mejor regalo que pudo hacer este muchacho con nosotros

— ¿Cómo se atreven? – hablo Hotaru con molestia - ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que ese muchacho los está manipulando?

— El problema no son ellos, sino ustedes – sorpresivamente, Mebuki Haruno se puso de pie junto a varios de los miembros de la facción civil – este muchacho tan generoso, al igual que sus amigos, dieron sus vidas para salvar a nuestra aldea, a nuestra gente, a las personas que formamos parte de este lugar, nuestro hogar. Y nunca ha pedido algo a cambio, al contrario, sigue dando más y más a nosotros. Los dragones que trajo consigo buscando un hogar y una conexión con nosotros, no solo nos protegen y cuidan como lo hicieron en la invasión pasada, sino que son parte de nosotros. Y no queremos que eso se aleje de nuestras vidas. Por eso votamos por que él se quede en esta aldea, con el permiso de la futura Hokage, Tsunade Senju

— ¡Si, que se queden! ¡Ellos son héroes! ¡Javier-san y Oscar-san nos protegieron! – los gritos de varios de los civiles presentes empezaron a escucharse en el lugar - ¡Konoha es grande por ellos! ¡La señorita de los kitsunes es muy bella y poderosa! ¡Esas chicas son muy fuertes! ¡El chico nuevo nos ayudó con nuestras heridas!

— ¡Ya basta! – Homura silencio a todos con pesar – bien, aunque la votación es un anime, el veredicto de la futura Hokage es el que de verdad importa. Aunque debo recordarle, que el secundar el engaño del Ninja Dragón, también le hace cómplice. Después de todo, usted salió beneficiada de su intervención

— En eso tiene razón – hablo Tsunade que se puso de pie pasando al lado de Minato, el cual le entrego una hoja con algunas firmas – en este tiempo en Konoha, eh aprendido muchas cosas, pero entre ellas, aprendí lo que significa ser un verdadero Hokage. Es por eso que Oziel D. Mario será desterrado de Konoha junto a sus compañeros

— ¡¿Qué ha dicho?! – la reacción de sorpresa por parte de varios de los líderes de Clanes y de la facción civil solo fue opacada por la sonrisa de satisfacción del Consejo de Ancianos

— En ese caso, queda decretado…

— Pero antes de que terminen su veredicto – hablo Tsunade extendiendo el papel en sus manos al consejo de ancianos – me permito recordarles lo que implicaría esta decisión para nosotros

— ¿Qué es eso? – Koharu lo tomo con tranquilidad, hasta que reacciono con miedo al ver que su firma, junto a la de su compañero Homura, estaba junto a la de Minato y varios líderes de los clanes – esto es…

— Cuando Oziel D. Mario se volvió ninja de la hoja, se firmó un acuerdo y tratado, con el cual se le podría pagar con cualquier favor que él quisiera, pero al no aceptar recompensa alguna, se llegó al acuerdo de que, si el decidía irse de la aldea por cualquier motivo, todo aquello que el hizo por la aldea se iría con el

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

— Digo, que todo lo que tiene Konoha se iría con el – continuo Tsunade ante la expresión de los ancianos – el tratado de alianza con Kumo y Suna, los dragones que forman parte de la aldea y la recién formada alianza con la Aldea de Uzu, ¿No es así, embajadora Riki-san?

— Eh, sí. ¡Quiero decir, claro que sí! – la pelirroja borro su sorpresa, para después mostrarse seria – yo soy la embajadora del Patriarca de Uzu, quien tiene en alta estima a mi compañero. Si él no está en Konoha, no hay razón para formar una alianza

— Además, debo recordarles que yo soy la embajadora de Kumo y la prometida del Ninja Dragón – la siguiente fue Yugito que se colocó al lado del caballero – si él se va, el Raikage romperá todo lazo con Konoha lo más pronto posible

— Y no olviden a Suna – desde el fondo de la habitación apareció Temari al lado de Shikamaru – el Kazekage fue rescatado por el Ninja Dragón junto a sus aliados y a Naruto Uzumaki y sus amigos. Desterrar a quien le salvo la vida, es una ofensa para él, además de que, gracias a él, el malentendido causado por Orochimaru hace tres años fue aclarado

— En pocas palabras, la partida de Oziel dejara a Konoha en un punto de quiebre – Tsunade miro la consternación en la mirada de los ancianos ante esa revelación – y ya que ustedes firmaron eso cuando él se unió a Konoha, están de acuerdo con esto. Así que, Oziel D. Mario, no me queda de otra más que…

— ¡Espera! – Homura se levantó con prisa y miedo en su mirada al igual que Hotaru

— ¿Ocurre algo, honorable Consejo de Ancianos? – los miro Tsunade con seriedad – ¿Acaso no era ese su deseo?

— … no – los ancianos solo bajaron la cabeza con pesar mientras Koharu tomaba la palabra – el Consejo de Ancianos retira su voto, y pide el perdón del Ninja Dragón, Oziel D. Mario. Estábamos equivocados…

— ¡No! – sorpresivamente Danzo se levanta de su silla y con una mirada llena de locura se lanzó sobre Oziel con un kunai en mano - ¡Tú me lo arrebataste todo!

— Veo que al final dejaste de actuar – Oziel miro como el hombre fallaba en su cometido con el kunai destruido al chocar con su cuerpo cubierto con **Haki** – ver el futuro no ayudo nada en tu condena. Tu plan fracaso

— Oh no…

— Llévense a este hombre de nuestra presencia – ordeno Tsunade a los ANBU en la sala – luego hablaremos de su condena

— ¡Todos ustedes me pertenecen! ¡Yo debería ser su líder y ser superior! – gritaba Danzo mientras era arrastrado por los ANBU - ¡Tú me lo arrebataste todo!

— Su verdadero plan salió a la luz – hablo el caballero mientras dirigía su mirada a los ancianos que empezaron a sentir un escalofrió mortal – en el momento en que vi como ese hombre aparecía en la sala, pude ver el brillo en sus ojos. Ese mismo brillo que muestran las personas listas para matar, algo que vi muchas veces durante mis peleas

— No tiene pruebas de…

— ¿De que intentaban matarme? Claro que no – continuo Oziel hacia las palabras de Homura – eso solo vino de la mente de Danzo, alguien que vio el abismo oscuro al que intente lanzarlo. Pero en lugar de acepar su penitencia por sus crímenes, se aferró al lado equivocado del agujero, dañando cada vez más su cordura con cada intento fallido de salir ileso

— Buena metáfora – hablo Alejandro tomando nota en una libretita de bolsillo

— Pero ustedes, que se atreven a tomar su poder como si se tratara de una justicia divina, han corrompido los ideales de Konoha con sus propias ambiciones – el caballero activo su **Rine-Sharingan** mientras los ancianos eran doblegados por su mortífero poder – sentirán el verdadero peso de la justicia

— ¿Acaso… vas a matarnos?

— **¿Matarlos**?, por supuesto que no – el caballero relajo su semblante mientras desactivaba su dojutsu – no les brindare la paz que otorga la muerte. Además, no soy el tipo de persona que toma la venganza como lema. Pero deben sufrir un castigo por sus crímenes, atrapados en su propia arrogancia

Al decir esto, en un parpadeo, todo el consejo de ancianos fue sometido a un poderoso Genjutsu que los doblego por completo. Sin embargo, no parecía que estuvieran muertos, o atrapados en este. Al terminar, Oscar se acercó a ellos, comprobando con su propio Sharingan que seguían consientes, pero atrapados en un trance para que sufrieran eternamente con visiones de su propia arrogancia, destruyéndolos poco a poco.

— Valla, y el "Oscar" al más intimidante del lugar…

— No empieces viejo – hablo Oscar molesto con la bromita de Javier y Alejandro

— Si fue un poquito gracioso – rio un poco Nana

— Llévenselos de aquí – hablo por fin Tsunade para que los ANBU se llevaran a los ancianos, y luego dirigir su vista a todos los presentes – agradezco sus votos y apoyo, con los que prometo desempeñar bien mi papel como la Quinta Hokage. Oziel D. Mario, en nombre de la aldea te pido disculpas por…

— No hacen falta Lady Tsunade, o más bien, Lady Hokage – el caballero hace una reverencia que sus compañeros secundan de inmediato – mis compañeros y yo ponemos nuestras habilidades en favor de Konoha, todo por lograr dar por terminada nuestra misión y darle equilibrio y paz a este mundo

Con estas palabras, el juicio se terminó por fin, dejando mucho más tranquilo al pobre caballero, que casi sintió que toda su fe se esfumaría, aunque todo se resolvió al final. Lejos de la tranquilidad que se presentaba en Konoha, en una escondida caverna se encontraba el equipo invasor en sus propios planes. Se apreciaba dentro de la gran caverna un campo de batalla con aparentes señas de que un combate se había librado ahí. Por un lado, se encontraba Kaede, que jadeaba con cansancio, sosteniendo su espada con todas sus fuerzas, escuchando todo a su alrededor; en frente suyo se encontraba Shizune con sus nuevas ropas ANBU, sosteniendo dos kunai en cada mano para seguir su pelea contra Kaede, en un aparente enfrentamiento para entrenar, pues Zen se encontraba observando la pelea, con algunos de sus lobos a su lado. Shizune desapareció de la vista para aparecer cerca de Kaede, quien detuvo sus dos ataques con su katana, pero la peli negra aprovecho la distracción de la chica para darle una patada baja que destruyo el equilibrio de Kaede, quien a pesar de recuperarse lo más pronto posible, su arma ya había sido arrebatada por la Kunoichi renegada, ahora con la punta del arma apuntando a su corazón.

— Rayos… - Kaede retiro la venda de sus ojos mientras recibía la katana por parte de Shizune

— Tercera ronda ganada por Shizune, ella gana – hablo Zen mientras sus lobos aullaban al son del término del combate – recuerda siempre evitar los puntos ciegos en tu defensa Kaede-chan

— Lo se Zen-kun, creo que mi propia frustración me volvió a cegar, al sentirme toda una perdedora

— No debes sentirte así, pues se nota a leguas tu progreso – hablo Shizune con aparente neutralidad – pero necesitas aprender a confiar en tus ojos y en tus instintos

— Su desempeño está más que equilibrado Shizune-san, siéntase orgullosa de sus grandes progresos al estar aquí

— Agradezco sus palabras Zen-san, de hecho…

— Veo que ya acabaron – al lugar llego Sebas, con Kisame a su lado

— ¡Sebas-kun! – la serenidad que había estado mostrando Shizune desapareció al ver llegar a su compañero, al cual abrazo de forma efusiva – me hubieras visto Sebas-kun, estuve increíble, todo gracias a tu entrenamiento

— Tu sola lo lograste mi dulce princesa – Sebas beso a la chica con cariño, quien suspiro en total satisfacción

— Ella es del tipo que cambian rápidamente su actitud – hablo Kaede a su compañero en voz baja

— Sabe en qué momento debe relajarse y en cuales debe mantenerse centrada. Es una cualidad peligrosa en todo sentido para alguien como ella – Zen solo observaba la conversación que sostenía Sebas con Shizune – ella está decidida a seguir a Sebas, por lo que se compromete en lo que hace, aun si eso significa traicionar a su propia aldea y su gente

— Traicionar a su gente – Kaede acerco su arma a su pecho, sintiendo el peso de esas palabras

— No te veas como una traidora. Recuerda que todos tenemos la libertad de elegir que camino queremos seguir

— Lo entiendo bien – Kaede guardo su arma y volvió a colocarse su venda - ¿Podríamos entrenar de nuevo mis reflejos?

— Me parece bien, deja que mis lobos empiecen y te seguiré enseguida – Zen se alejó de su compañera mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza, gesto que ella devolvió con un beso en la mejilla del samurái renegado

— Bien, cumplí mi parte, y después de esto, solo hare una misión más – hablo Kisame que estaba frente a Sebas y Shizune – localice al Jinchuriki de 8 colas. Los de Kumo creen que lo capturaste

— Perfecto, ahora te toca darle caza, y si es posible, traerlo ante nosotros – Sebas saco un pergamino pequeño el cual Kisame recibió – solo recuerda cual será tu misión

— Yo te garantizo cumplir con mi misión – Kisame mostro con una sonrisa de malicia, mientras sostenía un frasco con algunos polvos blancos y destellando un pequeño brillo verde – después de todo, soy el ultimo agente de Akatsuki vivo, ¿No es así?

— Bien dicho – Sebas ve como Kisame se retira, para después hincarse en el suelo mostrando cansancio

— ¿Te encuentras bien Sebas-kun? – Shizune se acercó mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas – adelante, tómalas

— Gracias Shizune-chan – Sebas se acercó a beber las lágrimas de Shizune, lo que hizo que su cansancio desapareciera – fue buena idea haberte dado el poder de la **Fruta Chiyu,** para curar cualquier herida al instante

— Supera por mucho las habilidades de Tsunade y Sakura, eso es suficiente para mi – Shizune guardo una lagrima que sobro en un tubo de cristal y lo escondió en sus ropas - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

— Debemos esperar que la bomba plantada en Iwa y Kumo detone y se realice la Reunión de los Kages… - Sebas se detiene al ver a Zetsu llegar desde el suelo - ¿Lo encontraste?

— **Sí, no fue fácil, pero cedió al final** – hablo la parte negra con fastidio – **Kabuto se dirige a nuestro escondite en estos momentos**

— Muy bien, preparemos las muestras de ADN que usaremos para el **Edo Tensei.** Shizune-chan, busca a la mensajera del planeta Madre, ella está desesperada por encontrar a su "Diamante Rosa"

— Como ordenes, Sebas-kun…

— Espera, casi lo olvido

Sebas hizo un movimiento con sus manos y dos de sus clones aparecieron con un gran baúl metálico que pusieron en frente de ella. La chica lo abrió para ver con sorpresa y emoción su contenido mientras susurraba: _"Por fin, mi propio **Tesoro Sagrado".**_ Pero la emoción de Shizune se vio interrumpida cuando un estruendo sacudió la caverna. Sebas y Zen miraron hacia el interior, donde se localizaba una cámara subterránea, sabiendo quien estaba causando dicho alboroto, por lo que ambos se dirigieron a investigar. Al entrar a la gran zona, vieron a tres gigantescos basiliscos con cuerpos hechos de veneno puro, los cuales atacaban a un objeto pequeño que se movía a gran velocidad. Al fondo de la caverna se encontraba Shizuka, quien parecía estar dentro de un Genjutsu, soltando risitas cada cierto tiempo. Ambos renegados volvieron a enfocar la vista en las bestias para confirmar que estas parecían atacar a Jishin, el cual esquivaba todos sus ataques con velocidad. Al momento de detener su entrenamiento, se puede apreciar una gran cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo y en parte de su pecho, como si fueran quemaduras, las cuales no parecían curarse. Al momento de detenerse, los basiliscos recuperan sus cuerpos normales y con los ojos cerrados se colocan al lado de Shizuka, mientras Jishin se dirige a una mesa llena de muestras de veneno, la cual se ve un poco desordenada y con varios tubos de vidrio destruidos.

— … ¡Con un demonio! – Jishin golpea la mesa con fuerza, sacando a Shizuka de su Genjutsu - ¡Maldita sea!

— Enfurecerte sin sentido no te ayudara a aminorar tu fallo Jishin…

— ¡No me vengas con tus mierdas filosóficas Zen! – el mencionado señalo su brazo y parte de su pecho donde se encontraban sus quemaduras – tú no sabes lo que experimente, ese ardor… ¡¿Quién carajos era ese sujeto?!

— Por lo poco que pude descubrir en mi breve espionaje dentro de Konoha con mis dragones, es un aliado más, reclutado por la querida Riki-chan

— ¡No me jodas! – Jishin volvió a golpear la mesa al escuchar las palabras de Sebas - ¡¿Ahora son más?! ¡¿Qué clase de pendejada les permite tener más aliados?!

— No hallaras la respuesta a tu pregunta si sigues perdiendo los estribos – Zen descubrió su pecho donde se apreciaba la cicatriz de un poderoso ataque que atravesó su cuerpo – solo faltaron unos centímetros para que el ataque de Daniel perforara mi corazón. Comparado contigo, lo tuyo no fue nada…

— ¡Ya los tenia, idiota! – Jishin miro unas notas en su mesa con enojo – todo estaba fríamente calculado, pero ese idiota con sonrisa de estúpido, él lo arruino. Pero me las pagara, esta noche…

— **Jishin** – la profunda voz que expreso Sebas, puso en alerta a los presentes – **relájate. No hagas algo que arruine nuestros planes**

— Sebas, no deberías exagerar – Zen intento calmar el nivel de intimidación que libero Sebas, el cual había hecho caer a los Basiliscos y a Shizuka – y tu Jishin, te recuerdo que teníamos un plan en el remoto caso que la invasión fallara

— Planes y más planes, estoy cansado de esperar… - Jishin iba a seguir, pero Sebas le apunto con su arma al pecho

— Adelante, ve y haz lo que te plazca, pero primero – Sebas libero un inmenso instinto asesino que hizo retroceder a sus compañeros – recuerda por qué estamos aquí, y el porque te elegí para esto, ¿Estás dispuesto a llevarme la contra?

— … no – Jishin bajo la mirada mientras pasaba su mano por sobre sus quemaduras – es solo que…

— Como tú, me siento frustrado por lo ocurrido, pero de nada me sirve perder la calma – Sebas se relajó mientras sacaba unos frascos con extrañas muestras en su interior – pero tenemos un plan, y su éxito dependerá de cómo nos apeguemos a este. Ahora, sintetiza estas muestras y prepáralas para cuando Kabuto llegue. Quiero revisar algunos de los **Edo Tensei** que usaremos para antes de partir a la reunión de los 5 kages

— Bien, lo hare en cuanto despierte a Shizuka de su inconciencia – Jishin tomo los frascos y los coloco en la mesa - ¿Cuántos más usaremos?

— Los necesarios, si es que queremos ganar en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja

Sebas alzo un último frasco en sus manos el cual tenía una etiqueta con un nombre apenas visible: **_El Asesino de Dragones._** Después de eso, pasaron algunos días, en los cuales Konoha pudo reconstruir todo lo dañado durante el ataque de Pain. En el hospital de Konoha, en una habitación custodiada por dos ANBU, se encontraba Nagato con su cuerpo totalmente recuperado y rejuvenecido, pero aun teniendo ciertas dificultades para caminar. A su lado estaba Konan, ambos leyendo la primera novela escrita por su sensei, un regalo dado por el Ninja Dragón para que su estadía en el hospital fuera más placentera. En eso, la puerta de la habitación se abre, por la cual entra Jiraiya con sus habituales ropas, pero ya no tenía su brazo izquierdo y a su lado estaba Tsunade con unos papeles en sus manos.

— Veo que el tratamiento impuesto por Riki-san y Oziel ha funcionado de maravilla – hablo el Sanín peli blanco acercándose al peli rojo - ¿Cómo te sientes Nagato?

— Vivo, como no me había sentido en mucho tiempo – el Uzumaki era revisado por Tsunade, aunque lo hacía con leve rudeza – me disculpo por las molestias Tsunade-sama

— ¿Molestias? Para nada – la rubia le dio una sonrisa intimidante mientras revisaba sus piernas – no pienses que sigo molesta por haberle quitado un brazo a mi esposo

— No le hagas caso – Jiraiya poso su brazo sobre el hombro de la rubia mientras soltaba una carcajada – te garantizo que no nos hace mucha falta. Aun puedo hacer maravillas con un solo brazo…

— ¡Cállate pervertido! – Tsunade codeo a Jiraiya mientras compartía un rubor en su rostro al igual que Konan y Nagato – después de hablar con el consejo, se les otorgo su libertad, con la condición de que Amegakure se vuelva una aliada de Konoha

— Por supuesto – Konan tomo uno de los papeles que llevaba Tsunade para revisarlo a detalle – hare que el consejo de Ame los firme de inmediato a nuestra llegada

— También se les preparo unos dragones y sapos mensajeros que los acompañaran a su regreso por seguridad y resguardo…

— Jiraiya-sensei, lo lamento mucho – el Uzumaki agacho la cabeza mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro – yo, corrompí el sueño de Yahiko y le arrebaté un brazo. La ira me cegó por completo. Soy un desastre

— Ambos lo somos – Konan apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo acompañándolo en su dolor – yo también soy parte de esto. Mi propio dolor hizo que cerrara mi corazón y al final no supe cómo ayudarte a superar el dolor que yo solo encerré en mi interior

— Bueno, no existe una forma correcta de superar el dolor – Tsunade termino su revisión mientras les regalaba una sonrisa cariñosa a los dos jóvenes – lleva su tiempo y el apoyo de las personas a tu alrededor es la mejor cura

— Pero esta es una nueva oportunidad. Ahora los tres tienen un nuevo sendero frente a ustedes que podrán dirigir a su manera y como ustedes quieran

— ¿Por qué dice tres?

Las palabras del Sanín de los Sapos fueron confusas para los dos jóvenes, pero la pregunta de Nagato rápidamente fue respondida con el sonido de la puerta abrirse. A la habitación entro Yahiko, usando nuevas ropas, similares a las que usaba en su juventud, con algunas cicatrices de perforaciones en su cuerpo que estaban desapareciendo y detrás suyo estaba Riki, quien había devuelto a la vida al peli naranja, cumpliendo con la promesa hecha por Oziel. Konan fue la primera en acercarse al peli naranja, quien comprobó con sus manos sobre el rostro de Yahiko que estaba vivo y que no se trataba de una ilusión, para después abrazarlo con fuerza y llorando de alegría por ver a su amado con vida. Nagato fue ayudado por Jiraiya a levantarse para llegar al lado de su amigo y unirse al abrazo grupal, haciendo que el equipo de Jiraiya volviera a reunirse después de muchos años separados. En otra zona del hospital, concretamente en una celda ubicada en el sótano del lugar, unos ANBU vigilaban una habitación oscura en la cual se encontraba Obito, quien solo se encontraba recostado en su camilla, respirando tranquilamente en un leve descanso después de las pruebas físicas a las que fue sometido para comprobar que sus órganos recién restaurados por Javier funcionaran de forma correcta, lo cual había sido un éxito. En eso se abre la puerta, por la cual entra Rin con una amplia sonrisa para lanzarse sobre Obito y sacarle un poco del aire.

— O-oye, vas a dañar mis nuevos pulmones Rin-chan – Obito intento moverse, pero la chica no hacia esfuerzo por levantarse

— Perdón, es que estoy muy feliz – la chica se acomodó sobre el Uchiha para después mostrarle unos papeles – ya es oficial Obito-kun, la nueva Hokage perdono tus crímenes, aunque no podrás entrar a la plantilla ninja, pero ya eres libre

— ¿Fue tan fácil? – Obito tomo los papeles para revisarlos con sorpresa

— Fue algo tardado aun con el apoyo de Oziel-san, pero se te mantendrá vigilado y no se te permitirá salir de Konoha por un tiempo. Sin embargo, yo estaré a tu lado como parte de la vigilancia

— Aun no me lo puedo creer – el Uchiha soltó los papales mientras se recostaba tranquilamente - ¿Esto es real, o solo un cruel sueño…?

— Es real cariño mío – Rin le beso con delicadeza mientras presionaba su cuerpo sobre el de su amado – esta vez, estaremos juntos. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada más, solo seremos tu y yo

— Eso me gusta – Obito no pudo evitar sonreír para después desviar un poco la vista - ¿Podrías levantarte por favor? Me siento… incomodo

— ¿Incomodo? – la chica se movió un poco, pero se sorprendió al sentir algo "interesante" por sus piernas – valla, tu cuerpo sí que se curó rápidamente

— No es lo que piensas, quiero decir… - el dedo de Rin se posó sobre los labios del Uchiha que se sorprendió con la mirada traviesa de la chica

— Te digo un secreto, la habitación tiene sellos de silencio que evitara que los de afuera nos escuchen – la chica se sentó sobre la entrepierna de su amado mientras tomaba sus manos y las dirigía a sus piernas – vamos a revisar que "todo" en tu cuerpo se encuentre sano

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan… pervertida? – Obito trago duro al ver como Rin se relamía sus labios

— Oh mi querido e inocente Obito, no tienes idea

Los ANBU afuera de la habitación se habían retirado antes por petición de Rin, quien le dio a su amado Obito el cariño que tanto le había faltado en todos estos años. En las calles de Konoha, se apreciaba como las personas andaban de un lado a otro ayudando un poco con todo, resaltando la participación de los dragones, algunos kitsunes y entre la zona se apreciaba a Twilight y Applejack que habían sido invocadas por Oscar como apoyo. Por otro lado, habían llegado ninjas de Suna y de las Islas Remolino como parte de los nuevos tratados de alianza con Konoha, los cuales rápidamente empezaron a mezclarse con las personas, siendo Kumo los últimos que se encontraban en camino. Por las calles, Oscar era acompañado de Rarity y Pinkie Pie en sus formas humanas, quienes se encontraban maravilladas con la aldea, siendo Anko y Tayuya las que conformaban el grupo, aunque estas se mostraban un poco celosas por la cercanía de las recién llegadas con su novio/hermano.

— Esta aldea es tan bonita y alegre, hay muchos humanos con los cuales podría hacer buenos amigos – hablaba Pinkie con emoción al lado de Tayuya - ¿Qué opinas? ¿Todos vendrían a una fiesta si los invito?

— Por última vez, no lo sé – hablo la pelirroja con molestia – tal vez si, tal vez no, pero tu animo podría molestarlos

— ¿Mi ánimo? Pero yo siempre soy muy buena y amable con los que están a mi alrededor. Además, los humanos son muy buenos para inventar cosas muy divertidas – la chica poni recordó con cierta emoción algo sucedido en la mañana – ese aparato para masajes en el que me senté era muy divertido

— Esa era la lavadora del departamento – respondió la peli roja con fastidio al recordar la escena de la mañana – y no es un asiento de relajación

— Fue divertido sentarse sobre este – la risa bromista de Pinkie solo fastidio más a Tayuya

— Este lugar está por demás que interesante – hablaba Rarity al lado de Oscar – aunque les falta algo de estilo y belleza a sus hogares, me gustaría que todos fueran como usted OtakuFire-san

— Bueno, no es para tanto – Oscar se mostraba nervioso, en especial al sentir los celos de Anko muy cerda de él – aunque no habría mucho que agregar, pues en Konoha se vive una buena vida modesta y tranquila

— Aun así, sigo alabando su sutil, pero varonil estilo Otaku-kun…

— Disculpa, pero estas muy pegada a el – Anko se aferró al brazo de Oscar alejando a Rarity – y debo recordarte que YO soy su pareja, novia y futura esposa

— Eso me gustaría, pero…

— Por favor querida, yo respeto eso. Pero… - Rarity se aferró al otro brazo de Oscar con un rubor en sus mejillas – por ahora, deja que Otaku-kun me consienta a mi…

— ¡Oigan, pechugonas aprovechadas! – Tayuya se aferró a la espalda de Oscar presionando sus pechos en la espalda del caballero Alicornio - ¡Solo yo puedo ser mimada por mi Oni-chan!

— ¡Avalancha de abrazos! – Pinkie se lanzó sobre todas, aterrizando sobre el rostro de Oscar

— _Kami, gracias por esto, pero no me tortures tanto…_

Estos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Oscar mientras las chicas seguían discutiendo sin despegarse o levantarse de su cuerpo. En otra parte de la aldea, Javier paseaba junto a Natsu, quienes supervisaban a Hanabi y Konohamaru, pues la pequeña Hyuga quería dar el siguiente paso y tener su propia pareja como su hermana mayor. Pero a regañadientes de Hiashi, tuvieron que ir dos adultos "responsables" para supervisar la pequeña cita. En eso, llegaron al restaurante de barbacoa del Clan Akimichi, donde vieron a Chouji sentado afuera, pero con una pose pensativa, algo raro en él.

— ¡Miren nada más, es "El Macho"! – afirmo Javier acercándose al robusto ninja – ya supe lo que lograste muchachón

— Es verdad – Konohamaru y Hanabi se acercaron con emoción a Chouji – todos hablan de ti, de cómo derrotaste a uno de los dragones renegados usando una de tus habilidades más poderosas

— Te llaman "El Titán Akimichi" – continuo Hanabi con emoción

— Sí, pero, ¿Realmente fue algo increíble? – la pregunta de Chouji hizo que Javier entendiera su situación

— Cariño, ve con la pequeña parejita a separar una mesa, los alcanzo en un instante – hablo Javier a su amada peli verde que solo le dio un beso en señal de afirmación – a ver mi amigo robusto, cuéntale al doctor donde te duele

— No lo sé – Chouji saco una pequeña bolsa de frituras la cual comió con una calma muy rara en el – después de esa gran hazaña, que no sé cómo logré, me sentí extraño conmigo mismo

— Fue el miedo y la satisfacción lo que se mezclaron en tu interior – la respuesta de Javier sorprendió a Chouji – sentiste miedo de si lograrías defender a tu aldea, o si fracasarías en tu cometido. La adrenalina del momento te hizo reaccionar y eso causo que al final, la satisfacción de tu victoria se viera opacada por esa preocupación ¿Crees que eso no sucederá de nuevo?

— Fue gracias a la estrategia de Shikamaru que logre ganarle a ese dragón tan grande. Siempre eh dependido de su intelecto para salir de las situaciones más complicadas. Pero cuando verdaderamente este solo, y si llego a fracasar…

— Eso no pasara mi amigo – Javier se levantó para que Chouji le imitara – te diré algo, tienes la capacidad para ser el mejor y sentirte el mejor. Haz como yo, ante la adversidad, muestro mi mejor expresión de emoción y me lanzo a la pelea. Y no temas por el resultado, solo recuerda por quien peleas, y al final eso te ayudara a conseguir la victoria. Ganaste esta batalla y ganaras las demás, ¿A quién le dedicaras la victoria?

— Pues a mi familia, a mi aldea, a mis amigos, no se me ocurre nadie más…

— ¡Chouji-kun!

En un rápido destello rojo, Karui apareció al lado de Chouji para tirarlo al suelo y abrazarlo con fuerza. La chica que portaba las ropas de los espadachines de elite de Kumo, llevaba un semblante de preocupación y satisfacción que rápidamente se convirtió en amor que expresaba al robusto ninja de Konoha con cada beso que repartía en su rostro.

— Estaba tan preocupada – Karui se levantó un poco para sentarse en el suelo junto a Chouji – supe que luchaste con un gran dragón, me puse muy nerviosa y pedí venir lo más pronto posible para verte

— Lo siento si te preocupe Karui-chan…

— ¡¿Preocuparme?! – Karui le dio un leve golpe en el hombro para después apoyarse en el – estaba muy nerviosa, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que tu habías salido ileso cuando ocurrió la invasión. Pero te convertiste en un héroe, el más fuerte y guapo de todos. Estoy feliz…

Karui no pudo continuar por las lágrimas de alivio que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, mientras Chouji le abrazaba y le reconfortaba, prometiéndose no volver a dudar de su fuerza, todo por proteger a su amada. Javier sonrió satisfecho y entro al restaurante para encontrarse con su pareja, quien miraba con satisfacción como los jóvenes frente suyo se besaban con cariño y un poco de emoción.

— ¿Cuánto tardaron en perder la vergüenza? – pregunto Javier sentándose al lado de su novia

— Solo unos 5 segundos después de que Konohamaru-kun dijo: "Yo siempre te protegeré mi princesa" – Natsu suspiro al recordar esas palabras – tú me dijiste unas similares cuando me invitaste a salir

— Que te digo, soy todo un galán, pero solo para ti – Javier le dio un rápido beso en los labios mientras se los relamía al separarse – sabor a cítricos, mi favorito

— Solo para ti papacito…

El restaurante pronto se llenó de un incómodo sonido de besos por parte de las dos parejas mientras Chouji entraba al lado de Karui para invitarle una comida gourmet por su llegada. En la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade en compañía de Minato recibían al equipo mensajero de Kumo liderado por Samui y a un escuadrón de dos ninjas de Uzugakure enviados por el Patriarca. En la oficina también se encontraban Oziel, Yugito, Riki y Alejandro, quienes se veían preocupados con las noticias recibidas por Kumo.

— Killer Bee, capturado por Akatsuki – Oziel saco rápidamente un pergamino, el cual extendió en el suelo - ¿Tienen información sobre su captor?

— No hubo una imagen clara, pero algunos que observaron la pelea desde la distancia apreciaron a un gran dragón de escamas negras volando por la zona – respondió Samui con preocupación en su voz – y después de que apareciera el Hachibi, la batalla había terminado y Bee-san desapareció

— Tranquila Samui-chan, él está bien – hablo Yugito al lado de su compañera mientras señalaba el pergamino de su prometido

— Él está a salvo – el caballero señalo una marca en el pergamino con el nombre de **Hachibi** – este pergamino fue diseñado para sincronizarse con el chakra de los Jinchurikis salvados por Rin. Si su nombre no brilla al introducir un poco de chakra, quiere decir que ha muerto

— Interesante – Alejandro miraba el pergamino con mucho interés – veo que si pensaste en todo detalle

— Hombre precavido vale por dos – el caballero miro que todos los Jinchurikis estaban a salvo por el momento, pero el sello de Bee se veía débil – Killer Bee debe estar agotado, pero si no está en Kumo, debe estar en otro lugar recuperando sus fuerzas

— _Si claro_ – pensó Riki con una risita sabiendo donde estaría – lo mejor sería investigar el lugar de la pelea

— Tus habilidades de rastreo son perfectas para esta misión…

— Lo siento, pero no puedo – Riki interrumpió a Alejandro mientras mostraba un papel que le entregaron los Uzumaki mensajeros – el Patriarca solicito mi presencia

— Al parecer, el Raikage y el Tsuchikage han solicitado una reunión con todos los Kages de las naciones ninjas – hablo Tsunade tomando un papel en sus manos – esto incluye al Patriarca de Uzu y al Amekage, quien sería Nagato

— Se han detectado dragones atacando las fronteras de la Aldea de la Roca, Sebas es el culpable – Oziel guardo su pergamino mientras reflexionaba sobre eso – es mejor que asistan mientras yo me recupero por completo

— ¿Hablas de tu espada?

— Temo que si – el caballero mostro su empuñadura aun rota con pesar – debo volver al Valle de los Dragones para re forjar mi arma y prepararme para las futuras batallas

— Entonces, ¿Quién ira con la Hokage?

— Yo puedo ir con ella, no habrá ningún problema – hablo Minato con tranquilidad

— Es necesario que te quedes aquí Minato, en caso de que Konoha sufra otro ataque

— Lady Tsunade tiene razón en eso – Oziel retomo la palabra para mirar a Samui – enviare a dos de mis compañeros a investigar lo ocurrido con Killer Bee. En este caso, Oscar y Alejandro

— Entendido Skipper – hablo el sujeto con una sonrisa y con un saludo militar para después mirar a Samui – a sus servicios madame

— Si, gracias por el gesto – la rubia se mostró nerviosa, pero agradecida por el apoyo

— En ese caso, Javier se quedará para resguardar Konoha, además el no querría separarse de Natsu-san – el caballero pensó bien las cosas a detalle – Lady Tsunade, hare que uno de mis dragones le acompañe. Riki, si vas con el Patriarca y su esposa, necesitaras otra escolta

— De seguro alguien de Uzu podría acompañarme, o incluso Sasori y…

— Sé que sí, pero tengo una idea mejor. "Ella" podría acompañarte

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero apenas… - Riki no pudo negarse a la sonrisa de confianza de su compañero – bien, pero no quiero que me decepcione

— Mañana estará contigo lista para partir…

En eso, las palabras del caballero se detuvieron al ver como unos ninjas entraban a la oficina, solicitando la presencia de Riki en el Hospital, pues Daniel había despertado y pedía su presencia y la del caballero. Unos minutos después, Riki llego a la habitación de Daniel, donde Nana y Yachiru le acompañaban, mientras Oziel se dirigía a la sala de autopsias en la planta baja por un llamado de unos ninjas médicos. La pelirroja se acercó al ex renegado que recuperaba la conciencia poco a poco.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Daniel? – pregunto Riki con seriedad

— Me siento, muy bien de hecho – hablo el peli negro con un tono bajo de voz – siento que muchas cosas en mi cabeza, se liberan y disparan. Me siento libre

— El sello suprimía muchas de tus verdaderas emociones mientras eran reemplazadas con otras muy peligrosas

— Y los otros también las tienen – dijo Nana con preocupación - ¿Les pasara algo malo?

— Un sello de ese tipo puede crear una segunda conciencia y corromper a su víctima, pero con el sello correcto, sus mentes pueden ser sanadas, pero…

— No puedo pedir que los perdonen – hablo Daniel entendiendo el dolor de Riki – pero como yo, fueron víctimas de un ser mucho peor. Y hay muchos más que poco a poco son víctimas de este terrible mal

— El Traidor de Konoha – Riki apretó sus manos con enojo – dime quien es, lo investigare al regresar de mi viaje

— No creo que la encuentre aquí en estos momentos – Daniel carraspeo un momento sabiendo lo que ocurriría al decir su identidad – la traidora es…

En la sala de autopsia, Oziel miraba el cadáver de Shizune el cual parecía estar intacto y limpio. Oziel se acercó para ver lo que preocupaba a los médicos, una pequeña protuberancia en el cuello, como si fuera un brote de planta. El caballero lo vio con detalle, y al descubrir lo que era realmente, ordeno a todos que se alejaran y salieran de la habitación. Oziel libero una inmensa cantidad de chakra de su cuerpo, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Shizune se hinchara rápidamente y se tornara pálido. Al dejar de crecer, Oziel supo lo que había pasado, lo que le puso muy nervioso.

— Esto tiene que ser un error… - las palabras de Oziel se detuvieron al sentir un poderoso escalofrió que lo puso en alerta, seguido de un peligroso instinto asesino que se apodero de todo el hospital – ya se enteró…

— **¡Maldita seas! –** el grito de Riki se escuchó en todo el hospital y su instinto asesino fue sentido por todos en la aldea - **¡Esa, desgraciada, maldita rastrera, asesina, impostora, arrastrada y golfa urgida…!**

— Riki-chan, por favor cálmate… - Nana intento relajar a la peli roja que a cada segundo aumentaba el aura roja a su alrededor

— **¡¿Calmarme dices?! ¡No voy a perdonar a esa malnacida traidora asesina!** – los ojos de Riki destellaban un brillo carmesí lleno de furia mientras se enfocaba en la lejanía del horizonte

 **¡Te hare pagar por tu traición Shizune…!**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Omake: El Regreso de la Dimensión RTN**

Unos días antes de que se diera el anuncio de la reunión de los Kages en el País del Hierro, un interesante acontecimiento había sacudido a los fans viajeros, lo que los había dejado consternados e impactados. Ese día, todos habían sido reunidos por Oziel, quien era acompañado por Yugito, Kanna, Alejandro y una cuarta silueta cubierta de una capucha roja. Todos los viajeros llegaron al lugar un poco sorprendidos por la nueva presencia, la cual era una total desconocida para ellos.

— Gracias a todos por venir, me disculpo si es muy temprano, pero era una emergencia

— Oziel, aun te ves cansado después de lo ocurrido con Sebas y su incursión sorpresa en Konoha – hablo Riki con preocupación – creo que podrías haber esperado para lo que sea que nos quisieras decir

— Créeme, esto no podía esperar – el caballero miro a la encapuchada con seriedad – ya puedes presentarte

— Gracias Ozi-sempai – al escuchar ese mini apodo, el caballero sintió un pequeño escalofrió mientras Yugito le miraba con ira – con ustedes, su querida y nueva compañera, ¡Sabi-kun!

La silueta de voz femenina retiro su capucha, revelando a una chica de cabellos negros rizados y muy alborotados, los cuales cubrían un poco de sus ojos de brillo rojo. Sus ropas eran un pantalón pegado estilo ANBU negro, pero usando unas botas del tipo militar; usaba una blusa negra sin mangas debajo de una chaqueta estilo Chunin, pero de tono rojo y con guantes sin yemas y placas metálicas de protección. En su espalda resaltaba una guadaña de mango negro y una hoja larga, de filo rojo. La chica sonrió para después mover su mano de forma animada.

— ¡Hola hola! Es un gusto para mi poder conocerlos a todos – hablo la chica con mucha emoción – gracias por recibirme este día con sus rostros llenos de sorpresa y estupefacción

— Estoy confundida – hablo Nana mirando a la persona con duda – tiene voz de chica, pero su cuerpo parece el de un chico

— Valla, al final ya no quisiste ocultar tus deseos – hablo Javier mientas codeaba a Oziel con burla – anda, dilo: "Con trapito es más rico"

— Por el comentario fastidioso y ese semblante de bad ass, debo asimilar que eres Javier-san – Sabi con una sonrisa señalo al de lentes para después ver a la otra chica – y tú debes ser Nana, porque sueltas ese aire frio que me mencionaron y se nota a leguas que eres una Fujoshi de closet y muy distraída

— ¡Oye, ya me exhibiste! – la chica se puso de rodillas con un semblante depresivo – eso me dolió

— Lo peor es que no negó su lado Fujoshi – hablo Oscar con una risa para después ser abordado por el nuevo

— Tienes ese semblante de madurez, pero a la vez tienes ese cuerpo fornido que grita: "Soy el macho", debes ser Oscar, Otaku-FIRE-san

— ¡Dijiste mi alias! – Oscar no pudo reprimir unos brinquitos de alegría por escuchar su alias

— Valla que encontraste a un lindo trapito para el equipo…

— Javier, ella es chica – hablo Oziel palmeándose la frente

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! – Javier tomo de los hombros a Sabi y la arrastro a unos árboles - ¡Madres, es verdad! – después de su descubrimiento, regresaron a donde estaban los demás – no puedes culparme, te ves como un chico

— Me lo han dicho, no te preocupes – Sabi miro a Riki que le miraba con sospecha – te garantizo que soy una buena persona Riki-sama, poderosa ninja Uzumaki

— Bien, acepto tus halagos, pero aun así, no sé de donde apareciste realmente

— Lo más importante, ¿Por qué tenemos una nueva compañera? – hablo Hope con enojo desde donde estaba – ya suficiente teníamos con el desconocido de sonrisa extraña

— Gracias por el alago – dijo Alejandro con una risita mandando saludos a la chica

— Le garantizo, mi querida, pequeña, chaparra y testaruda amiga que posiblemente siga virgen – enlisto Sabi mientras esquivaba los golpes de Hope – que mi participación no fue un simple capricho del escritor de esta historia, sino que todo fue fríamente calculado

— ¡¿A quién llamas chaparra?! – Hope intentaba rematarla, pero era detenida por la mayoría del grupo con mucho esfuerzo

— En pocas palabras, Sabi-chan se unirá a nuestro equipo – hablo Oziel mientras Kanna y Yugito le daban la razón con tranquilidad – sobre él porque llego aquí pues…

— Para saber más sobre mi origen y otras cositas muy interesantes y geniales – interrumpió la chica de cabellos rizados mirando al público – deben estar atentos a la futura publicación: **Crónicas de un Fan NH en el mundo Shinobi: La Encrucijada Road to Ninja**

— Oye, yo quería decirlo – hablo el caballero un poco deprimido – pero además, no rompas la cuarta pared…

— Hasta entonces, quédense con la expectativa – la mirada alegre de la chica se volvió una intimidante mientras sonreía con malicia – después de todo, valdrá cada maldito segundo…

 **¡Nos veremos muy pronto!**

 **Fin de la Ova**


	23. Especial Ova RTN

**Crónicas del viaje de un Fan NH al mundo Shinobi:**

 **Ova: La Encrucijada Road to Ninja**

En la profundidad de un bosque, se puede apreciar un pequeño templo que parece ser usado por algunos ninjas como recinto para descansar o para refugiarse del salvaje exterior. Se podía apreciar un estandarte con el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki, como seña de que el tempo pertenecía a ese clan. Pero no había vigías a la vista, pues todos habían sido aturdidos, aparentemente por un veneno que se respiraba en el aire. En la entrada del recinto había algunos guardias noqueados y con leves cortes en sus pechos, que no parecían ponerlos en peligro. Dentro del lugar, había varias siluetas que parecían revisar los cuartos del fondo donde se guardaban reliquias antiguas y pergaminos secretos, lo que parecía ser el objetivo de los atacantes.

— Lo encontré – hablo Jishin sacando una pequeña caja de madera – espero que sea la jodida caja correcta

— ¿Crees que encontremos un lindo gatito en ella? – hablo Shizuka apareciendo desde un hoyo negro pequeño del techo

— Es la caja correcta por la escritura en el sello – hablo Zen que aparecía desde otra habitación junto a Kaede – parece ser que no hubo necesidad de destruir este santuario

— Habrá que apresurarnos a salir de aquí – respondió Kaede quitándose su venda – uno de los guardias escapo y no pude darle caza

— No será necesario – al lugar llego Sebas junto a Shizune y Zetsu – ya nos vamos. Con esto, podremos hacer uso del plan extra contra el grupo de Oziel

Sebas tomo la cajita y usando su arma, destruyo el sello en ella para así abrirla y descubrir con una sonrisa, que en el interior había un pequeño orbe cristalino, que parecía destellar un cierto color de chakra morado. Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, en la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas, el atardecer parecía cernirse sobre las pacificas calles que apenas se encontraban recuperándose por la devastadora invasión que había sacudido su tranquilidad. Pero fue gracias al esfuerzo de un grupo de ninjas que se evitó una tragedia y catástrofe, sin dejar de mencionar la ardua labor de los Shinobis de Konoha, entre ellos el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki y su compañero de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha. Esa tarde, el grupo se encontraba cenando en el popular restaurante de barbacoas del Clan Akimichi, todo por una invitación del líder del clan, aunque fue una lástima para él, que todo el grupo del Ninja Dragón se encontraba presente en esa invitación, por lo que el restaurante había sido cerrado para el resto de clientes.

— Tienes que admitirlo Naruto – hablo Javier que probaba algunas de las carnes recién cocidas junto a Natsu – el Ramen de Ichiraku es delicioso, pero las barbacoas de este lugar son las mejores

— Bueno, eso no lo niego, pero el Ramen es comida de dioses, de veras – protesto Naruto al lado de Hinata - ¿No es así Hina-chan?

— El Ramen es rico, sobre todo en compañía

— Repítelo de nuevo – dijo Riki frente a ellos grabando la escena – quiero ese momento grabado para la posteridad

— Oka-san, déjalos disfrutar la cena en paz – hablo Sasori a su lado apenado con Guren y Hageshi acompañándolos

— Tu madre es muy divertida – el pelinegro hablo con una risita – los momentos más bonitos deben grabarse para siempre

— Hageshi-san tiene razón – dijo Guren un poco ruborizada codeando a Sasori – cuando las parejas conviven, es muy tierno…

— ¡Oigan, traigan más sake! – grito Oscar al lado de Anko – la carne se disfruta más con una buena bebida

— Creo que ya estás muy pasado Oni-chan – hablo Tayuya mientras peleaba una carne con Anko

— Puede que tengas razón – hablo el caballero Alicornio mientras bebía su copa – me llamaste Oni-chan y no me vi afectado

— Cuidado, norteño a la vista – hablo Alejandro con una risita desde el otro lado de la mesa

— Yachiru quiere preguntar qué significa esa palabra – pregunto la pequeña peli rosa junto a Daniel y Nana

— Eres muy joven para saberlo mi niña – dijo Daniel un poco nervioso

— Mejor sigamos comiendo, esta carne es deliciosa – dijo Nana tomando un té – animo Hope-chan, todo se arreglará con Shisui-san

— Sí, eso espero – hablo la chica mientras comía en silencio y con un semblante serio – es solo que…

— ¡¿Dónde está mi copa?! – grito Oscar mientras miraba a Javier - ¡Tú la robaste hijo de…!

— ¡Órale! ¿A mí que me vez? Revisa tus manos de seguro no la vez

— ¡¿Eso crees?! Muestra tus manos o estas ocupado tocando el trasero de tu novia

— ¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡Acércate viejo, acércate!

— ¡Oigan! – grito Oziel al frente de ellos con seriedad con Yugito y Kanna a su lado – vinimos a comer, no a pelear. Por favor compórtense

— Vas a ver a la salida – apunto Oscar a su compañero por detrás

— Si tu, chucha…

— Deberían agradecer que Oziel este aquí para mantenernos unidos – dijo Riki con tranquilidad – sin el seriamos un total caos

— No creo que sea así – hablo el caballero con pena – recuerda que no soy el líder de nadie

— Aun así, eres quien nos trajo a este mundo – dijo Oscar recuperando la compostura – te debemos una muy grande viejo…

— Y no está hablando de su "hombría" – la broma de Alejandro hizo que Oziel y varios de los presentes se atragantaran con la comida

— ¡Oye, estamos comiendo lunático! – grito Hope con furia

— En serio, ¿De dónde sacaste a este tipo? – señalo Javier al rubio para después chocar su puño con él – es un campeón para las bromas

— Sea como sea, no me deben nada – Oziel se recuperó mientras tomaba un poco de té – además, entre todos nos complementamos. Javier me curo de mi enfermedad y es un genio en cuanto a técnicas como en estrategias

— Oh vamos, me avergüenzas – el mencionado solo hizo un ademan de burla que le siguió Natsu – no te detengas, tu sigue

— Oscar es un gran pilar de fuerza y motivación, creo que él me motivo a seguir adelante con este viaje

— Por favor, alguien dele un premio a este sujeto por su honestidad – Oscar aplaudía a las palabras del caballero con mucho orgullo – te mereces un buen trago de sake, ¡Tráiganle una copa a este cabron!

— Bueno, en cuanto a Riki – continuo Oziel con una risita – ella es quien nos cuida y protege como una hermana mayor y una gran especialista en las artes ninjas. Su talento no se compara al de ningún otro

— ¡¿Estas tratando de halagarme Oziel D. Mario?! – dijo Riki inflando su pecho con orgullo – porque déjame decirte que lo estás haciendo muy bien

— Hope y Nana-chan a pesar de haber llegado en circunstancias especiales, se han esforzado por mejorar en este mundo. Me alegro mucho que estén aquí con su energía y perseverancia

— ¡Basta, me apenas! – dijo Nana cubriéndose el rostro mientras soltaba vapor frio de su cuerpo

— Gracias senpai – dijo Hope con un rubor en sus mejillas - ¡Pero no creas que me siento agradecida con tus palabras!

— _Tsundere_ – pensaron todos los presentes

— Y aunque Alejandro recién llego a nuestras vidas al igual que la unión de Daniel y el nuevo equipo de Sasori con Hageshi-kun y Guren-chan, todos ustedes sí que han hecho mucho por nuestro equipo y Konoha. Les estoy muy agradecido por eso

— Prometo dar todo por Konoha a partir de ahora – dijo Daniel con una reverencia desde su lugar

— Gracias por las palabras, las aprecio realmente – dijo Alejandro alzando su vaso de té

— Le agradecemos su confianza Oziel-san – hablo el equipo de Sasori imitando la reverencia de Daniel

— No se debe quitar crédito Oziel-sensei – dijo Sasuke al lado de Sakura – usted también es un gran ninja

— Gracias Sasuke, pero no soy perfecto – el caballero tomo la mano de Yugito mientras Kanna se recargaba en su hombro – cometí errores, y no todo a mi alrededor es perfección. Me gustaría que fuera un mejor lugar para todos…

— No pienses mucho en eso – hablo Alejandro con seriedad – tu hiciste los cambios que creíste necesarios, no es posible saber qué hubiera pasado si otro venia en tu lugar. Por ahora, se consiente de tus acciones y de lo que harás en el futuro

— Gracias, de verdad lo aprecio…

— ¡Dejemos la cháchara melosa y sigamos! – grito Oscar con otra copa de Sake - ¡Traigan más carne!

— No te desanimes papi – hablo Kanna al lado del caballero – Mami y yo siempre te ayudaremos cuando lo necesites

— Kanna-chan tiene razón – dijo la rubia Jinchuriki besando a su prometido – relájate esta noche, te lo mereces

Regresando el gesto, el Caballero se dispuso a continuar con la alegre cena en compañía de sus estudiantes y amigos. Unas horas después, el grupo se reunión en la residencia del Ninja Dragón para seguir con su pequeña jerga divertida y conversar un poco. En eso, se escucha a lo lejos el rugido de un dragón, lo que era una señal de alerta.

— Algo ha penetrado el perímetro de la aldea – Oziel se puso en guardia rápidamente para usar sus habilidades sensoriales – los dragones parecen estar en alerta máxima

— Lo que sea que fuere puede esperar – hablo Oscar compartiendo un trago con Hope

— Esto es malo – Riki se colocó su máscara mientras sacaba sus armas – este chakra…

— **¡Bombas venenosas!** – desde el cielo empezaron a caer varias bombas de slime purpura que les rodearon por completo

— ¡Cúbranse! – Hope enterró sus manos en el suelo mientras se convertía en diamante - **¡Estilo Diamante: Jutsu Domo de Diamante!**

Un inmenso domo cubrió por completo a todos los presentes, quienes rápidamente escaparon bajo tierra y se dispersaron. Todos salieron por diferentes puntos de la zona, pero cuando se disponían a reagruparse, varios lobos, Basiliscos y Zetsu Blancos los empezaron a rodear.

— Algo está mal – Riki salió de su túnel junto al equipo de Sasori – pareciera que no están intentando derrotarnos

— ¿Qué es lo que planean entonces? – Sasori se puso en guardia mientras sus compañeros le imitaban

— ¡Reagrúpense! – se escuchó el grito de Oziel a lo lejos - ¡No se separen!

— Suena a un buen plan – Oscar sacudía su cabeza mientras Anko y Tayuya se ponían en guardia – los voy a hacer trizas por arruinarnos la reunión

— ¿Qué crees que quieran? – Natsu se colocó detrás de Javier mientras se ponía en guardia

— Atacar la aldea en este momento es estúpido. Así que, o están desesperados o simplemente son idiotas – Javier saco su martillo mientras hacía crujir los huesos de su cuello con un movimiento lento – pero, será divertido darles otra paliza

— Yachiru-chan, quédate detrás de mí – Daniel cubría a la pequeña mientras sacaba su **Durandal**

— Bien, ya tenía ganas de partirle la cabeza a alguien – Hope salía del agujero estirando sus brazos de diamante – esto me quitara un poco del estrés

— Hay algo extraño con esto – Alejandro salió del agujero con su cadena en mano – están todos los subordinaos de nuestros enemigos, pero no están ellos…

Al reconocer un patrón en eso, Alejandro salió disparado a la ubicación donde se encontraba el Ninja dragón. En la zona de este, Oziel luchaba a la par contra unos lobos mientras repelía a los Basiliscos, cubriendo a Yugito y Kanna que usaban técnicas de fuego y rayo para alejarlos. En eso, el caballero levanta su espada para detener un ataque de Sebas.

— Saludos mi amigo, veo que te encuentras de maravilla después de lo sucedido – Sebas se separó del ataque mientras Jishin y Zen llegaban a su lado - ¿Acaso todos asimilaron tu origen?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sebas? – el caballero se puso en guardia usando una espada común de dragón en ausencia de su espada – no tengo intenciones de luchar contra ti y exponer a las personas de aquí al peligro

— Nada de eso mi amigo, solo quería invitarte a hacer un viaje – Sebas levanto el orbe cristalino en sus manos - ¿No te interesa?

— Esa cosa… - Oziel reconoció el orbe y se puso en alerta mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de chakra - ¡No te atrevas!

— Demasiado tarde…

Antes de que Sebas hiciera fluir su chakra, Yugito se lanzó ágilmente sobre Sebas para golpearlo, logrando hacer que el Orbe saliera volando lejos. Jishin se apresuró a ir por él, mientras Zen detuvo con su katana un ataque de Oziel y Kanna. Sebas alejo a Yugito y disparo una **Llamarada Infernal** desde su espada, pero la Jinchuriki logro cubrirse con su **Manto de Chakra** , aunque la dejo inconsciente. Oziel se enfureció al ver esto y con un fuerte puñetazo lanzo lejos a Zen, para después arremeter contra Sebas, aunque su dragón Helios le detuvo utilizando una técnica de fuego. Jishin regreso con el orbe, pero cuando se preparaba para activarlo, una bomba de humo le golpeo de lleno, lo que le causo un inmenso dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Aaarrrggghhh, maldición! – Jishin empezó a retorcerse en el suelo siendo víctima de ese extraño polvo

— Lo siento, pero tomare esto – al lugar llego Alejandro que tomo el orbe para dirigirse a donde estaba Oziel – que interesante cosita encontraron ustedes

— ¡Alejandro, entrégamela! – Oziel llego junto a Kanna mientras creaba unos **Clones de Sombra** – mis clones ayudaran al resto, voy a destruir esta cosa

— **¡Sol Cruel!** – tres esferas de fuego cayeron sobre los tres, pero Oziel logro desviarlas muy apenas - ¡Ese orbe es mío!

Un clon de Sebas se lanzó rápidamente sobre Oziel, arrebatándole el orbe. Una vez en sus manos, miro a Zen que sostenía a Jishin en brazos para llevárselo.

— No era como lo había planeado, pero con esto, me desharé de ti y de este desconocido que reclutaste – Sebas alzo el orbe que empezó a brillar con un tono purpura – hasta luego mi amigo…

— ¡No te dejare lastimar a papi! – Kanna libero una gran descarga de electricidad de sus cuernos mientras alzaba su mano derecha - **¡Disparo de Thor!**

— ¡Kanna, no!

La advertencia de Oziel llego tarde, pues la técnica de rayo fue disparada contra Sebas, quien se cubrió poniendo sus brazos, pero lo que logro fue darle directamente al orbe de cristal, el cual lanzo un inmenso destello cubriendo toda la zona. Cuando el brillo se despejo, Zen y Jishin vieron que su líder ya no estaba, al igual que su dragón. Yugito se levantó lentamente para ser ayudada por Riki que llegaba al lugar en compañía de los demás, pero frente a ellos solo estaba la zona que al parecer se encontraba chamuscada, pero sin ningún rastro de Oziel, o de Kanna y de Alejandro, y mucho menos de Sebas y su dragón Helios. Ellos habían desaparecido por completo.

Oziel abrió los ojos lentamente mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas. Al recordar lo sucedido, se levantó con la guardia en alto, pero se encontraba en la profundidad del bosque en la noche. A su lado estaba Kanna que parecía estar inconsciente y del otro lado estaba Alejandro, que se encontraba en la misma situación, ambos sin ninguna herida aparente. Una vez que los despertó, el caballero observaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Dónde estamos papi? – Kanna se veía cansada por la técnica que había utilizado – no veo a mami por ningún lado

— Puedo darme una idea de donde estamos, pero no me gustaría que fuera así…

— Oh, claro que estamos en este lugar mi amigo – la voz de Sebas se escuchó detrás de ellos – aunque no hubiera querido ser yo parte del viaje

Los tres miraron detrás suyo a Sebas que los miraba con un semblante serio, pero su dragón estaba detrás suyo.

— Veo que el estafador, resulto estafado – alego Alejandro con burla

— Si ríete, te lo permito. Pero algo es algo – alego Sebas siguiendo la broma mientras alzaba su mano para soltar unos fragmentos de vidrio hechos polvo – pero el audaz movimiento de la pequeña Kanna destruyo el orbe con el que llegamos. Debes educarla más Oziel

— No te atrevas a hablarle así Sebas – el caballero se puso en guardia para encararlo – ahora estamos atrapados en la dimensión **Road to Ninja,** debemos idear un plan para escapar de aquí, todos juntos

— Me gusto el cómo incluso me incluyes a mí, sí que eres un agradable sujeto. Pero, yo no comparto ese ideal contigo…

Helios libero una inmensa llamarada en frente de Sebas para cubrirlos y unos segundos después, ambos habían desaparecido.

— Ese sujeto no tiene ningún respeto por la naturaleza – comento Alejandro viendo la zona chamuscada por el ataque de su dragón – lo malo es que solo él sabe en dónde está el orbe

— No lograremos nada quedándonos aquí nosotros – el caballero se relajó un poco mientras cargaba a su hija que se veía cansada - ¿Te encuentras bien Kanna-chan?

— Si papi, solo un poco cansada – la adolescente se apoyó en el pecho de su padre para dormir un poco

— Norteño tenías que ser – Alejandro se rio un poco por la emotiva escena

— Mejor vallamos a Konoha, puedo sentir las firmas de chakra por allá – el caballero empezó a caminar fuera el bosque

Unos minutos después, los tres llegaron a los muros de Konoha, viendo la entrada totalmente cerrada, cosa que les sorprendió mucho. Dieron un gran salto para aterrizar sobre el muro y observar la aldea desde las alturas. Al ver la ciudad de noche, notaron ciertas similitudes y diferencias en la infraestructura, una de ellas es que no estaban los daños causados por la invasión de Pain.

— ¿Crees que llegamos antes de que ocurriera? – comento Oziel mientras Kanna bajaba de sus brazos totalmente recuperada

— Es posible, aunque hay un aire totalmente extraño al nuestro – el semblante serio de Alejandro alerto al caballero – algo me dice que no somos quienes protegemos este lugar

— Papi, puedo sentirlos – Kanna empezó a reunir chakra en sus manos mirando a su alrededor – nos rodean

— Si nosotros no protegemos la aldea, entonces…

El caballero alzo su espada para desviar un disparo de viento que se dirigió a él. Antes de siquiera reaccionar, varias bombas de humo fueron lanzadas para cubrirlos por completo. Los tres fueron forzados a separarse de nuevo, siendo rodeados por varias siluetas. Kanna impregno el suelo con su chakra, lo que obligo a las dos siluetas que le atacaban a dar un gran salto, pero una de ellas realizo varias posiciones de manos para realizar un jutsu de hielo, que paralizo por un momento a Kanna, pero rápidamente esquivo los ataques cortantes de una silueta femenina que le atacaba con una katana.

— Oh no, ella es muy fuerte – hablo la chica con la katana con una voz que casi se quebraba – mis mejores ataques fueron esquivados

— No bajes la guardia y enfócate en luchar – la otra voz femenina hablaba con mucha rectitud y fuerza – nuestra misión es distraerla o en el mejor de los casos, derrotarla. ¡Adelante, Kaede-san!

— ¡En-entendido Daniela-sempai!

— ¿Daniela-sempai?

Kanna no pudo hacer más preguntas porque nuevamente fue atacada por las dos siluetas femeninas. Alejandro sostenía la cadena de su arma mientras observaba al enemigo frente suyo, que parecía balancearse con movimientos torpes.

— Disculpa mi amigo, pero ¿Acaso estas ebrio?

— … no deberías bajar la guardia – el sujeto movió la katana en sus manos, haciendo un pequeño corte en la mejilla del rubio pálido – personas como tú me enojan

— Valla, dominas el **Estilo Borracho** – Alejandro se limpió la sangre en su mejilla para mirar a su oponente – admito que me impresionas, veamos de que eres capaz…

Antes de lograr un ataque, una silueta rápida cayo delante de Alejandro, quien rápidamente conectaba ataque tras ataque sin darle tregua al pobre científico.

— Daniel, interrumpiste mi combate – el espadachín saco una botella de entre sus cosas y tomo un trago - ¿El viene en camino?

— Negativo Zen-san, me envió a mí para refuerzo – continuo el sujeto hablando como un soldado – se enviará a otro agente como respaldo muy pronto

— Daniel y Zen, ya veo lo que pasa – Alejandro activo la **Herramienta Ninja** en su muñeca mientras se ponía en posición de combate – este mundo resulto muy raro

Por otro lado, Oziel combatía con un sujeto a puño limpio, de forma muy pareja. El sujeto retrocedió un poco después de un choque de puños, el cual resulto un poco doloroso para el caballero.

— Eres hábil para el combate físico, además de que dominas muy bien el **Haki** – el caballero trataba de ver al sujeto, pero la poca luz no le dejaba distinguirlo

— Agradezco tus palabras enemigo poderoso, pero debo derrotarte, así que prepárate – el sujeto alzo sus manos las cuales se llenaron de un brillo purpura – no tendré piedad con mis enemigos

— ¿Slime venenoso?

Sin esperar otro ataque, el caballero activo el **Nivel 1** del **Modo Sabio** y con un rápido movimiento golpeo su estómago para neutralizarlo, algo que muy a penas logro por su resistencia con el **Haki** , pero el caballero supo bien la identidad del enemigo con quien se enfrentaba. Oziel vio a Jishin frente suyo, pero este vestía ropas Shinobis bien arregladas con una capa pequeña hecha con piel de serpientes, usaba unos guantes que dejaban sus dedos al descubierto para el uso de sus poderes. Kanna utilizo su elemento rayo para iluminar la zona para ella y Alejandro, revelando la apariencia de sus contrincantes: frente a Kanna estaba una Nana con un semblante más rudo usando unas ropas de ANBU con un tono celeste y sus cabellos eran cristalinos como el hielo; a su lado estaba una chica con ropas de samurái, pero usaba anteojos y aunque se veía nerviosa, sostenía su arma con mucha determinación. Alejandro tenía delante suyo a Daniel, pero usaba un traje ANBU y solo llevaba una pequeña katana en su espalda, pero tenía un cuerpo bien entrenado, demostrando que tenía fuerza sobrehumana; a su lado estaba Zen, pero sus ropas de samurái se veían un poco sucias, pero no llevaba camisa, solo la parte debajo de su cintura y tenía varias botellas de sake en su cinturón. Todo su pecho estaba lleno de cicatrices de batallas pasadas y sus ojos eran como los de un lobo.

— Escucha, no somos enemigos – hablo el caballero relajando su semblante – somos como ustedes, venimos de un mundo…

— **¡Trampa de Gas!** – Jishin extendió sus manos al aire y libero un gas de tono celeste – lo siento, pero debo inmovilizarte

— Razonar con ellos no servirá de nada – Alejandro activo un sello en su mano y su dispositivo se activó – y dos podemos jugar ese juego

— Lo siento, pero debo ayudar a papi – Kanna intensifico la electricidad en sus manos mientras su colita se iluminaba liberando un destello cegador

Alejandro lanzo una mini bomba al rostro de Daniel, quien no pudo esquivarla, pero en lugar de ser un gas somnífero, este resulto ser polvo pica-pica que lo cegó temporalmente y le irrito los ojos. Aprovechando la distracción, el rubio pálido lanzo su cadena al cielo distrayendo a Zen, quien no vio cuando Alejandro creo un mini silbato en sus manos y al sonarlo, su enemigo cayó al suelo cubriendo sus oídos por su sensibilidad como mitad lobo, lo que utilizo Alejandro para encadenarlo y dejarlo inmóvil. Kanna lanzo varios disparos a la chica samurái, los cuales eran desviados, para que Daniela se lanzara sobre ella con un ataque de hielo. Pero Kanna utilizo la electricidad de sus cuernos para un último destello y con su velocidad llego a golpear el pecho de ambas chicas, las cuales fueron electrocutadas, dejándolas inconscientes.

— Escucha, no somos enemigos – Oziel inmovilizo a Jishin con su espada cubierta de **Haki –** solo queremos información

— Me gustaría ayudarte mi amigo, pero solo cumplíamos con nuestro deber de proteger Konoha – Jishin se puso de rodillas con calma mientras cerraba los ojos – pero será nuestro líder quien complete el trabajo

— ¿Líder?

Oziel se vio golpeado por un inmenso relámpago que muy apenas logro bloquear con su espada. Kanna se preparó para ayudarle, pero una silueta femenina detrás suyo le golpeo en las piernas y brazos, dejándola inmóvil. Alejandro iba a ayudarle, pero vio como sobre el caía una silueta cubierta con un suéter rojo de capucha y pantalones de mezclilla negro y botas militares, que agitaba una guadaña de filo rojo con mucha habilidad. El rubio detuvo el arma con otra cadena en sus manos, logrando apreciar una sonrisa despiadada debajo de la capucha. Oziel se levantó con pesar, viendo la silueta de alguien alzarse en el cielo, sosteniendo una especie de martillo pequeño, pero con una correa, reconociéndose como **Mjolnir.** Al ver bien a su portador, descubrió a un sujeto con un traje de ropas sencillas, pero con algunas partes metálicas en el pecho y sus hombros, llevando una capa mediana de tono rojo que solo cubría su espalda. Este aterrizo en frente del caballero, quien asombrado descubrió su identidad.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Jishin? – pregunto el sujeto con tranquilidad - ¿Te lastimo de gravedad?

— No realmente Sebas, solo me neutralizo, aunque veo que sus acompañantes si son fuertes

— Ya veo – Sebas cambio su semblante a uno serio mirando al caballero delante suyo – sobreviviste al ataque de mi trueno, eso significa que eres fuerte. ¿Quién eres?

— Mi nombre es Oziel D. Mario – el caballero relajo su semblante mientras bajaba su espada – y al igual que tú, vengo del mundo real, lo que significa que soy un fan del mundo ninja y sus protagonistas

— Ya veo, suena algo coherente – Sebas solo lo miraba de forma analítica – continua

— Sé que esto sonara ilógico, pero venimos de una dimensión paralela, es decir que esta es la dimensión RTN para nosotros

— La dimensión RTN – Sebas pareció meditarlo un poco y luego le apunto con su arma al caballero – lo siento, no puedo creerte. Necesito más pruebas que tus palabras

— Lo que necesite hacer para probarlo, lo hare

Sebas lo medito un momento para después lanzar su martillo al cielo y atraparlo al momento de caer. Daniel y Zen se recuperaban en ese momento, mientras Daniela y la chica samurái recuperaban la conciencia. Alejandro solo observaba como Sebas lanzaba el martillo, sin despegar la vista de la silueta roja con la guadaña. Sebas lanzo con más altitud el martillo y lo atrapo con facilidad.

— Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Atrapa a **Mjolnir** y probaras que dices la verdad – todos los presentes parecieron impresionarse con lo dicho

— De acuerdo – el caballero guardo su espada y dio un paso al frente – pero solo pido, que si fallo, no mates a mi hija y a mi amigo

— Tienes mi palabra – Sebas hizo girar con gran velocidad al martillo y lo lanzo al aire a una gran altitud – adelante

Sebas esperaba que el caballero corriera por su vida por el miedo, o que su arrogancia le diera la confianza de intentar atrapar al martillo, muriendo aplastado en el intento. Pero nadie creyó ver lo que ocurrió después: Oziel alzo su mano extendida al cielo, y unos segundos después, el martillo aterrizo en su palma con facilidad, para que este lo tomara del mango y lo sostuviera como si de su propia arma se tratara.

— Valla, por un momento tuve miedo del resultado – Sebas hizo regresar su arma para colocarla en su cinturón – me alegro de que dijeras la verdad. Solo los puros de corazón y de buena voluntad podrían sostener a **Mjolnir,** pero ya puedo estar más tranquilo. Descuiden amigos, ellos son de confianza, son como nosotros

— Muy bien, tu mandas jefecito – la silueta con la guadaña se relajó y guardo su arma - ¿Ellos son nuestros opuestos? No sabía que me pinte el pelo de blanco en su mundo

— No, ella es mi hija, Kanna-chan – Oziel se acercó a su hija que se recuperaba del ataque que la paralizo – ella es…

— Me disculpo, solo fue para detenerla – la figura que ataco a Kanna resulto ser Shizune, que vestía ropas de kunoichi y además se veía joven

— Ya veo, me sorprende verla así, y la de la capucha, debes ser Hope-chan supongo

— ¿Hope-chan? ¿Así me llamo en su mundo? – la silueta se señalaba a si misma con duda – suena muy gracioso

— No, ella es otra, aunque le acertaste en el género – Alejandro la miraba con detalle mientras esta se retiraba la capucha

Al retirarse la capucha se vio que era una chica con el cabello negó rizado y alborotado, que cubría un poco de sus ojos rojos. En eso, un chico de su misma altura con ropas shinobi, pero con lentitud se acercó a Sebas.

— Tranquilo Hageshi-kun, no son enemigos – hablo la chica de ropas rojas con mucha emoción – son amigos, y al parecer muy fuertes

— Ya lo vi Sabi-kun, pero te pusiste muy sádica al entrar en tu Modo de combate – Hageshi la miraba con nervios mientras se ocultaba detrás de Sebas

— ¿Quién dijo que desactive mi modo de combate? – la chica mostro de nuevo una sonrisa sádica que paralizo al chico

— ¿Hageshi-kun? – Kanna se mostraba confundida al identificar al chico – es muy diferente al de nuestro mundo

— Además de que esta en el equipo de Sebas – continuo Alejandro – veo que aquí las cosas son muy distintas

— ¿Y qué hacen aquí? – Zen los miraba son seriedad mientras tomaba un trago de su sake – obviamente este no es su mundo

— Zen-sempai, no debería tomar en estos momentos – Kaede se acercaba al samurái un poco nerviosa tratando de detenerlo – después ya no tendrá más sake por si ocurre una emergencia

— Descuida Kaede-chan, recuerda que aún tiene su reserva especial – respondió Jishin de forma amigable – no debemos alterarnos. Por ahora, veamos que tienen que decirnos nuestros agradables invitados

— _Definitivamente es muy diferente al Jishin de nuestro mundo_ – pensó Alejandro para después encararlo – disculpa mi amigo, en el mundo real, ¿Qué es lo que disfrutas en tus tiempos libres?

— Pues me gustan mucho las parodias que salen en la televisión, como las caricaturas del universo Marvel o las películas de Adam Sadller, ese tipo es el rey de la comedia

— _Definitivamente es su opuesto_ – fue el pensamiento de Oziel y Alejandro

— ¿Podrías repetirlo de nuevo mientras lo grabo? – dijo Alejandro con una cámara en sus manos

— Es un bicho raro en cuanto a gustos – expreso Hageshi en un murmuro

— Oye, no seas grosero Hageshi-kun, a menos que lo hagas en voz alta – Sabi le codeo el pecho con burla

— Sebas, confirme el perímetro – se acercó Daniel con un saludo estilo militar – son los únicos intrusos en la zona

— Podemos hacer una segunda revisión si así gustas – continuo Daniela imitando el porte de Daniel

— No es necesario, y no son intrusos, sino nuestros invitados – continuo Sebas respondiendo a su saludo – descansen compañeros. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

— Les explicare todo, aunque me gustaría primero recuperar mis fuerzas, tal vez mi otro yo pueda darme una mano – miraba Oziel a su alrededor – o tal vez Javier o Riki puedan darme una mano

— Yo quiero ver a mi mami de este mundo – dijo Kanna buscándola por todos lados

— Perdona mi amigo, pero no conocemos a esos que llamas Riki o Javier – respondió Jishin un poco nervioso

— Creo que ellos no están en este mundo – Alejandro vio la mirada desconcertante de Oziel

— Mejor les llevaremos a una posada para que repongan fuerzas. Mañana los llevaremos con el Hokage

— Muchas gracias

Oziel y compañía siguieron a Sebas y su grupo, aunque la mencionada Sabi miraba de vez en cuando a Alejandro como si algo llamara su atención. Pero el caballero se encontraba muy pensativo, preguntándose qué tan diferente era este mundo. Muy lejos de ahí, Sebas sostenía su **Tesoro Sagrado** mientras Helios le seguía, vigilando los alrededores.

— ¿CREES QUE PODAMOS REGRESAR A NUESTRO MUNDO UTILIZANDO EL ORBE?

— Eso creo, después de todo, el orbe funciona como el vínculo entre los dos mundos – Sebas sonreía con mucha confianza siguiendo una esencia que desprendía su arma – solo debemos ir a donde estaba el orbe y luego…

Sebas se detuvo al ver delante suyo algo inesperado. El templo donde se suponía que estaría el orbe estaba hecho ruinas, como si de una tumba se tratara, lo que le hizo pensar al renegado que en esta dimensión no habría Uzumakis. Al acercarse, pudo notar que aún había señas recientes de actividad humana, lo que significaba que esto apenas había sido destruido. Pero su investigación se detuvo al sentir varias presencias a su alrededor. Sin perder tiempo, Sebas creo 4 **Clones Físicos** mientras Helios empezaba a trasmitir chakra a cada uno. Cada clon alzo su arma, para detener el ataque de cuatro siluetas que lo atacaron con mucha fuerza, usando distintas armas filosas. Los clones de Sebas los repelieron para después lanzar un destello al aire y revelar la apariencia de sus atacantes, siendo estos, cuatro figuras enmascaradas con capuchas negras, pero presentando diferentes rasgos en cada túnica: una femenina de cabellos castaños con un estampado de zorros; otra más de un hombre, con el símbolo de un pegaso y de gran altura, la tercera también era femenina, pero llevaba estampados de diamantes rosas en los bordes y de baja estatura, la última destacaba por tener un estampado de rayos y sosteniendo un hacha-martillo en sus manos. Los cuatros clones se prepararon para pelear, pero el Sebas real los detuvo al ver una quinta silueta con una túnica negra similar, pero con el estampado de un dragón oscuro en la capa y con una espada de filo negro.

— Esto, sí que es inesperado, pero no puedo negar que me dejas sin palabras – Sebas se mostró emocionado al ver quien estaba delante suyo – quien diría que los papeles se revertirían en este mundo

— ¿Eres de la tierra verdad? ¿Un fan del mundo Shinobi? – hablo la última silueta con una voz distorsionada detrás de la capucha

— Así es, pero soy un renegado. Y por lo que veo, tú también lo eres…

— Te equivocas – el sujeto saco su espada mientras desbordaba un aura de oscuridad de su cuerpo – mi nombre es Ryoku, soy el **Pilar de la Oscuridad**. Te encuentras en frente de los **Cinco Pilares Oscuros,** quienes traerán el orden a este mundo corrompido

— Me gusta tu presentación, tal vez deberíamos trabajar juntos…

— Me niego

Sin darle oportunidad, Ryoku alzo su arma para atacar a Sebas, quien le devolvió el ataque con el **Full Counter,** iniciando así una batalla que nadie más pudo presenciar. A la mañana siguiente en Konoha, Sebas y Shizune salían en compañía de Oziel, Alejandro y Kanna de la Torre Hokage, donde les había atendido Lady Tsunade como la quinta Hokage, después del retiro del Cuarto Hokage, Kizashi Haruno. Habían contado un poco sobre el cómo llegaron, impresionando al guardián en turno de Konoha, pero Oziel se quedó muy sorprendido con lo que descubrió de este mundo paralelo.

— Me cuesta creer que hay una versión malvada mía – decía Sebas muy consternado al igual que Shizune – digo, por lo que me cuentas es un villano

— Y de los peores, créeme – dijo Alejandro con tranquilidad

— No creo que sea malo del todo – continuo Oziel a su explicación – es solo que se encuentra manipulado o mal influenciado por el **Zetsu Negro**

— Pues me alegro de haberlo eliminado en este mundo junto a los demás Akatsukis – reafirmo Sebas con alegría – me tome esa medida en cuenta y elimine todo el mal que podría amenazarnos en el futuro

— ¿Incluso a Orochimaru?

— Él fue el primero. No quise darle oportunidad alguna – Sebas tomo la mano de Shizune con cariño – después de todo, si estaba en este mundo, no me arriesgaría a que algo malo pasara. Esta era mi oportunidad de una nueva vida

— Ya veo – Oziel solo se puso pensativo y triste al pensar en eso – tal vez yo debí hacer lo mismo

— Tranquilo, apuesto que en tu mundo también hay cosas geniales – Sebas miro a Kanna con cierta intriga – me sorprendiste mucho con esta revelación. Tu hija, una hibrida mitad humana y mitad dragón. ¿Quién es su madre?

— Yo adopte a Kanna-chan, sus padres murieron por su nacimiento

— Creo que hay un dragón con tus rasgos – Shizune le miraba con curiosidad - ¿Recuerdas el nombre de tu padre o tu madre?

— Mi padre, se llamaba Sutomu…

— ¡¿Dijiste Sutomu?! – Sebas se impresiono al escuchar ese nombre - ¡¿ **El Dragón de la Tormenta Creciente**?!

— Ese fue el título que sustento en vida – Oziel recordó esa mención al conocer su identidad - ¿Él está vivo con su esposa?

El silencio de Sebas y Shizune sorprendió a los tres forasteros. Unos minutos después, el pequeño grupo se encontraban en la sima de la Roca Hokage, frente a la entrada de una gran caverna. Sebas explico que Sutomu era un dragón que fue puesto en Konoha como vigilante de los climas cambiantes a petición del Sabio Dragón. Sutomu había perdido a su esposa y a su bebe no nato por culpa de unos humanos que lo habían atacado a través de ella. Después de vengarse de ellos, se encerró para siempre en su miseria y dolor, aferrándose al recuerdo, y odiando a los humanos por siempre, aunque Sebas pareció ser la única excepción, pero nunca salía de la caverna ni ayudaba a nadie que no fuera el mismo. Al llegar a la entrada, solo Sebas, Oziel y Kanna entraron, esta última no podía ocultar sus nervios y emoción por conocer a su padre real. Llegaron a una zona más amplia donde se filtraban algunos rayos de sol en las grietas. En la profundidad vieron a un inmenso dragón de escamas blancas que parecían brillar con la luz, tenía dos pares de cuernos blancos y puntiagudos sobre su cabeza y sus alas eran tan inmensas como para cubrir su cuerpo.

— Hola Sutomu, ¿Cómo te encuentras…?

— NO ESTOY DE HUMOR SEBAS, SERA MEJOR QUE TE RETIRES – hablo el dragón con una voz totalmente triste – SABES QUE NO TOLERO A LOS HUMANOS, ASI QUE SACA A LOS QUE TRAJISTE CONTIGO

— Si me permite – Oziel se acercó mientras liberaba un poco del chakra natural en su cuerpo – yo soy un sabio del Clan Dragón, es un gusto

— NO ME INTERESA QUIEN ERES – el dragón levanto su cabeza al sentir ese poderoso chakra – SI BUSCAS UN VINCULO CONMIGO, PIERDES TU TIEMPO…

De repente, los ojos de iris platinada vieron la pequeña silueta de Kanna detrás de los adultos, quienes se apartaron para que la apreciara. El dragón se levantó con sorpresa para verla y luego dirigir una mirada de odio hacia Sebas.

— ¡¿TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI HUMANO?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MOSTRARME A ALGUIEN ASI?!

— Es por una buena razón, créeme – Sebas intento calmarlo mientras hacía unas posiciones de manos – observa lo que me contaron

Sebas transmitió los recuerdos contados por Oziel al dragón. Al verlos, una lagrima se deslizo por sus ojos, mientras empezaba a desprender un brillo de su cuerpo, el cual empezó a encogerse. Al despejarse el brillo, se vio a un hombre de cabellos largos plateados con tonos violetas ya casi canosos y un poco alborotados, junto a una barba un poco larga. Solo llevaba una túnica café descuidada, aunque se le veían ropas viejas debajo de esta. Se acercó a Kanna, que lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos a punto del llanto.

— Kanna… - Sutomu poso sus manos sobre sus mejillas mirándola con incredulidad – eres… igual a tu madre

— Padre – Kanna tomo una de las manos grandes del viejo dragón para sentir como esta temblaba – no es mentira, soy real

— Pero, tu madre, no pude protegerlas… – el dragón empezó a llorar mientras la chica se apoyaba en su pecho acompañándole en el llanto

— No sufras, en mi mundo si lo lograste, y solo quería darte las gracias, padre

Viendo que el momento se volvía emotivo, Sebas y Oziel decidieron dejarlos solos, aunque este último sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la reunión de Kanna con su padre real. Después de eso, Oziel y Alejandro exploraron la aldea, con lo que pudieron confirmar que se encontraban en la **Dimensión Road to Ninja,** pero pareciera que las cosas eran un poco más diferentes de como se lo imaginaban: un ejemplo es que parecía que Menma y Hinata parecían tener una buena relación, siendo ella un poco atrevida y coqueta, pero solo para provocar sus celos, los cuales a veces se le devolvían. En contra parte, Sakura era un poco más madura, pero parecía tener un cierto grado de enojo con su padre que era Hokage y no pasaba tiempo suficiente con su familia, aunque en palabras de ella, le agradaba tener a Sasuke que le consolaba en cualquier momento, eso sí, si se atrevía a mirar a otra chica, la pagaría muy caro. Otra diferencia interesante, es que en la familia Uzumaki no había una pequeña Yuna, lo que puso triste al caballero. Pero se sentía derrotado al ver que Konoha parecía un lugar muy seguro y pacífico, no había problemas ni conflictos, lo que el tanto había querido, pero no pudo lograr.

Lejos de ahí en medio de las montañas, se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de alguien. En la zona, se veía la silueta de una mujer cubierta por una manta mientras una figura femenina de cabello castaño parecía realizar algunos sellos sobre ella. Al otro lado, dos siluetas estaban realizado una extracción de chakra del que parecía ser Killer Bee, el cual seguía gritando de dolor por el proceso. Sebas se encontraba observando lo que pasaba con sorpresa, mientras el nombrado Ryoku estaba a su lado en una pose estoica. En eso, llego otra silueta femenina que se arrodillo en frente de su líder.

— Misión cumplida Ryoku, el mensaje fue recibido por los habitantes de Kumogakure – hablo la silueta de capa diamante – los **Cinco Pilares** nunca serán olvidados

— Bien hecho **Pilar de la Ira,** este fue el último – respondió Ryoku – ocho Bijus capturados. **Pilar del Orden, Pilar del Miedo,** ¿Cuánto les falta?

— No habrá problema alguno con este, dio una dura pelea – el Pilar del **Orden** saco su martillo balanceándolo con facilidad – aunque odio admitirlo, las habilidades del nuevo son buenas

— Si es quien dice ser, explica bien sus habilidades – continuo el Pilar del **Miedo** terminando con la extracción y depositando el chakra en un pergamino – pero no debemos bajar la guardia aun con el

— Relájense, hasta que obtenga el orbe en su poder, cooperare con ustedes – Sebas solo alzo los brazos mientras Helios llegaba detrás suyo – aun no puedo creer que hayan podido atrapar a todos los Bijus con facilidad

— No había ningún Akatsuki en nuestro camino – respondió el Pilar de la **Ira** con una voz suave – con el liderazgo de Ryoku terminamos rápidamente con la misión

— Me sorprende lo ciegamente que te siguen ellos – Sebas miro a Ryoku que no le daba importancia a esas palabras

— A un líder no se le debe cuestionar nunca sus decisiones. Ser firme y mantener el control es lo principal, además – el sujeto camino hacia la última pilar retirando su capucha, aunque su rostro no era visible por una máscara que le cubría – no eh venido a este mundo a jugar. Pilar de la **Pureza,** ¿Cuánto te falta?

— Solo unos minutos más Ryoku, el trabajo estará hecho – la mujer solo mostro a la mujer debajo de la manta, quien era sometida por varios sellos – con ella, tendremos las de ganar

— Te recuerdo que yo te ayudare a entrar en Konoha – reafirmo Sebas con tranquilidad – ya uno de mis **Clones Físicos** regreso de Konoha con la información. Y debo decir que, aunque intimidantes, sus defensas son un mal chiste. Me ofende pensar que mi otro yo diseño esa defensa. Ahora, lo que mencionaste antes…

— Explícale – Ryoku saco el orbe cristalino entre sus ropas y lo lanzo al Pilar del **Miedo**

— El orbe se activó con un potente chakra, pero al parecer se necesita del mismo chakra para que se active de este lado – explico el sujeto mirando el Orbe con calma – en resumen, deben repetirse los mismos factores que te trajeron aquí

— Esa pequeña Kanna-chan, sí que se la jugó con ese ataque – rio Sebas al recordar lo ocurrido – bien, voy a necesitar a esa chica para regresar. Si me ayudan a capturarla, yo mismo te traeré a Menma Uzumaki, el Jinchuriki del 9 colas

— Cumple con tu parte y yo cumpliré con la mía – Ryoku volvió a colocarse la máscara y se cubrió con la capucha – Konoha es nuestro siguiente objetivo. Hora de movernos Pilares

— ¡A la orden!

Sebas contenía la risa de ver esa escena frente suyo, pero se sentía satisfecho por el resultado que obtendría al final, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse por el cómo se dio este giro de trama en este mundo. Una semana después, el regreso de los forasteros no había dado frutos algunos, lo que mantenía preocupado a Oziel. Se había dado tiempo para explorar un poco los posibles lugares en donde podría estar el orbe, pero lo que descubrió de todo este mundo lo dejaba aún más confundido. Sebas se había encargado de acabar con toda amenaza para los Shinobis, pero solo se había concentrado en proteger Konoha, descuidando a las demás, aunque ninguna parecía tener intenciones hostiles contra ella. Retomando la idea de volver a su mundo, en estos días había sido testigo de cómo Kanna había empezado a relacionarse más con su padre, quien estaba sanando las heridas en su interior por todo el largo luto que había estado guardando. Viendo como la chica dragón parecía muy feliz pasando tiempo con su verdadero padre, sentía que separarlos sería algo terrible y egoísta de su parte. Esos pensamientos invadían la mente del caballero, que observaba el atardecer en Konoha sobre la roca del Hokage.

— Creo que encontré tu lugar favorito – detrás de Oziel apareció Alejandro que tomo asiento a su lado – por lo que se de ti, estas vistas sí que te relajan

— Por desgracia, en estos momentos no necesito relajación, sino pensar con claridad – Oziel miro la espada de repuesto que usaba como arma mientras cerraba los ojos – este lugar, es casi como me hubiera gustado que fuera la Konoha de nuestra dimensión. A salvo, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, pero…

— Pero es un auténtico infierno en vida y muy aburrido – la voz de Sabi se escuchó al lado de Alejandro

— No sentí tu presencia – Oziel se sorprendió al ver a la chica – eres hábil para el sigilo

— Sí, pero no sirve de nada en el "Paraíso oculto entre las hojas" – la chica se recostó en el suelo con su vista sobre el atardecer – cuando Sebas me recluto, esperaba una vida llena de emociones. Un escape para lo solitaria y aburrida que había sido mi vida. Emoción que desde hace mucho quería sentir

— Y lo único que obtuviste fue un arma, una fruta del diablo y un gato mascota – resalto Alejandro con una risita – sí que debe ser una tortura

— ¡Exacto! – la chica alzo los brazos al cielo mientras un gato negro de ojos azules se posaba en su pecho - ¿Para qué quiero esto si no tengo una pelea o contrincante con quien usarlo? ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

— Pues claro, después de todo, somos el mismo caso

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Oziel se sorprendió al escuchar eso

— Sabi-kun es mi opuesto – dijo Alejandro acariciando al gato sobre el pecho de la chica – si yo no hubiera sido reclutado por Riki, ella estaría en mi lugar y viceversa en su caso

— Es por eso que tenemos una especie de conexión en base a nuestra existencia, pero nada hetero y mucho menos sentimental, como buenos machos que somos

— Pero Sabi-kun es una chica, así que eso ultimo no cuenta – Alejandro solo le dio un golpecito a la chica en su nariz, lo que hizo que ella hiciera un puchero en su rostro

— De todas formas, tienen una buena vida en este mundo, mientras nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, enemigos que enfrentar

— Cuéntame más, tienes toda mi atención – Sabi se sentó al lado del caballero mostrando mucho interés – eso si suena divertido

— No debes preocuparte, así como en la historia real, volveremos a nuestro mundo. Solo necesitamos un enemigo

— Recuerda que aquí no hay enemigo alguno, Sebas los extermino a todos, el mismo me dijo como él y su equipo los mato a todos, en especial… - Oziel se detuvo a pensar en esas palabras, para después levantarse con miedo en sus ojos - … el cuerpo blanco de Zetsu, pero su parte negra…

Oziel dio un fuerte salto desde donde estaba para buscar a Sebas, mientras Sabi y Alejandro le siguieron de inmediato. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, mientras corrían por la aldea, varias explosiones se escucharon en los muros de Konoha, seguido por los rugidos de los pocos dragones que protegían las fronteras, los cuales parecían ser de dolor. El caballero decidió buscar a Menma, suponiendo que ese era el objetivo, pero un ataque de rayo detuvo su camino, seguido de una lluvia de lanzas hechas de diamante, que le hizo retroceder. Oziel creo varios **Clones de Sombra** para evacuar a los civiles. Alejandro y Sabi se pusieron en guardia al verse rodeado de cuatro sujetos encapuchados que desenfundaban armas distintas para pelear, pero el caballero se alarmo al reconocer dichas armas.

— Buscamos al Jinchuriki del 9 colas, Menma Uzumaki – hablo el que usaba una espada cristalizada de tono negro

— Lo siento, pero nuestro Jinchuriki está fuera del área de servicio – hablo Sabi con burla

— Para cualquier problema, marquen al 555, vete al diablo – continuo Alejandro con la broma

— Que chistositos – un quinto encapuchado apareció detrás de los otros con una espada de filo negro – pero lo encontraremos y lograremos nuestro objetivo. Purificar este mundo de su falsa paz

— Te equivocas, este mundo, esta aldea, no eres quien para dictar un destino así para ellos – Oziel alzo su espada preocupado por esta batalla – no te dejare destruir este lugar

— Ya es tarde, los **Pilares Oscuros** ya han decidido el destino de este lugar. **Orden, Miedo,** encárguense de ese sujeto. **Pureza, Ira,** acaben con ella

— ¡A la orden!

Sin esperar otra orden, uno de los encapuchados se lanzó contra Alejandro, quien logro cubrirse, aunque fue lanzado. Sabi detuvo el ataque cortante de una de las mujeres encapuchadas, pero otra llego detrás suyo y le propino un puñetazo en la espalda, lanzándola lejos de la zona, dejando a Oziel en frente de su líder. En otra zona, el Sebas original miraba los alrededores de Konoha en búsqueda de Menma para cumplir con su parte de la misión. En eso un rayo salió disparado sobre Sebas quien lo detuvo con el filo de su espada y lo desvió a otra zona, pero cuando el ataque se detuvo, algo fue arrojado sobre Sebas, el cual lo desvió usando el **Full Counter** , resultando ser **Mjolnir** que fue atrapado por el otro Sebas.

— No quería creerlo, pero es verdad – Sebas alzo su martillo mientras rodeaba la zona al igual que su contra parte – tu, eres un villano

— Villano es un término mal usado mi amigo, digamos que solo tengo ideales distintos – Sebas se puso en guardia con su **Lostvayne** – después de todo, somos libres de elegir nuestros caminos

— ¿Y elegiste el camino en donde tomas las vidas de otros para asegurar tus propias metas?

— ¿No es lo que tu hiciste, al deshacerte de los problemas en el mundo para facilitarle las cosas a los demás? Al menos Oziel si se preparó constantemente, tu solo los recluiste a todos dentro de los muros de Konoha, valla que el "lado bueno" te hace un completo cobarde…

Sebas esquivo ágilmente el lanzamiento de **Mjolnir,** pero no vio cuando su dueño se abalanzo sobre el para sujetar su cuello con fuerza. Sin esperar a otra cosa, este atrajo su martillo, el cual empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de rayos.

— No soy como tú, no soy un monstruo – Sebas alzo su martillo listo para golpear a su contraparte malvada – tu solo eres una copia barata que se volvió un egoísta villano. Pero ahora te exterminare

— Yo… - Sebas hablaba entre cortadamente mientras sonreía con burla – también… salve a… Shizune…

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sebas soltó su martillo y dejo de liberar rayos de su cuerpo. Libero al otro Sebas, que empezó a recuperar el aliento y veía con burla el semblante serio de preocupación de su contra parte buena.

— ¿De qué salvaste a Shizune?

— De su depresión, de su tristeza, y de la enfermedad que le atormentaba en todos estos años – Sebas recupero el aliento mientras guardaba su espada – una enfermedad que nadie más noto ni siquiera su supuesta mentora

— Una enfermedad que poco a poco carcomía sus células internas, arrebatándole sus habilidades como ninja médico, todo causado durante tantos años de servicio a Tsunade – Sebas lanzo su martillo al suelo mientras se alejaba - ¿Cómo fue que la curaste?

— Haciendo lo mismo que tu mi amigo. La rejuvenecí, para que su cuerpo tuviera un reinicio – Sebas se acercó a **Mjolnir** , para sujetarlo con fuerza y levantarlo con cierta dificultad, sintiendo el peso en el arma – tal vez no sea tan digno como tú lo eres en este momento, pero el arma reconoce que aún hay humanidad en mi

— Entonces, ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Porque jugamos el papel que nos corresponde – Sebas cargo su arma con chakra mientras oscurecía su arma – pero tranquilo, después de nuestra intervención, podrás arreglar todo

— … ¿Y qué planeas hacer en tu mundo?

— Muchas cosas, por ahora solo necesitas seguirme el juego

Con una mirada totalmente seria en ambos, Sebas lanzo un tajo con su espada, el cual empujo a su contraparte buena, el cual solo se cubrió, pero no fue lastimado, permitiendo el escape de su contraparte. Regresando a la zona de Oziel, este enfrentaba al dueño de la capucha en un duelo reñido de espadas, pero el caballero tenía muchas dificultades, pues su contrincante tenía más fuerza, mientras parecía absorber su chakra con cada choque de espadas. Por otro lado, Alejandro lanzaba varios jutsus desde su herramienta ninja, pero todos parecían ser reflejados por el usuario de la espada de cristal negro, mientras el dueño del martillo-hacha cada vez lo hacía retroceder más con sus relámpagos violetas que no le daban oportunidad al rubio pálido de poder defenderse o contra atacar, terminando atrapado por un rayo que lo paralizo por completo. Sabi también estaba en problemas, pues a pesar de la agilidad que tenía con su guadaña, ambas enemigas se encontraban perfectamente coordinadas, siendo una quien hacia surgir diamantes del suelo para no darle oportunidad a Sabi de atacar. Desesperada por verse acorralada, la chica alza varias sombras desde el suelo para pretender atraparlas, pero varias **Cadenas de Diamantina** le destruyen las sombras, para después atraparla a ella, dejándola inmóvil. Oziel empezó a verse agotado mientras intentaba recuperar su chakra.

— Patético, me das lastima – el encapuchado relajo su cuerpo mientras observaba los jadeos cansados del caballero - ¿En serio tú fuiste elegido para salvar al mundo Shinobi? No cabe duda de que eres un desastre…

— ¡No insultes a mi papi! – en eso apareció Kanna acompañada con su padre – tú no sabes las grandes cosas que él ha hecho por su mundo

— Puedo darme una idea de esto, después de todo – el encapuchado retiro su máscara, asustando a los tres frente suyo – es lo que yo hubiera hecho

— Imposible… esto, tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto – Oziel se levantó con dolor en su rostro – eso significa…

— Acéptalo, estamos del lado correcto de la moneda – el sujeto volvió a colocar su máscara para sacar un papel de entre sus cosas – y yo gane. Probare que soy más digno que todos aquí. Ya lo verán

Con un rápido movimiento, el encapuchado lanzo el papel hacia Sutomu, quien se vio envuelto en un humo azulado, el cual Oziel reconoció como **Oleander Azul.** Varias cadenas atraparon a Kanna, quien después fue noqueada por los otros encapuchados con un fuerte golpe. Oziel lanzo un gran impulso de chakra, haciendo que los Pilares perdieran sus máscaras levemente, lo que confirmo con tristeza sus identidades para Oziel: Javier, Oscar, Riki y Hope estaban detrás de ellas, mirándolo con desprecio. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Oziel fue golpeado por el líder de ellos en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente mientras poco a poco vio como ellos se llevaban a Kanna.

Oziel abrió los ojos lentamente con un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Al recordar lo ocurrido, se levantó de golpe, pero a su lado estaban Sabi y Alejandro, siendo la chica quien curaba sus heridas con sus habilidades, pero ambos tenían un semblante triste que reflejaba la derrota en sus ojos. El caballero sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos al ver lo débil que había sido, pero el ruido y escándalo de afuera llamo su atención, se encontraba en el Hospital de noche y ya había anochecido. Salió de su habitación con pesar y vio que a solo unas puertas se encontraba el equipo de Sebas discutiendo frente suyo, mientras Hinata estaba en frente del líder, con desesperación en sus ojos.

— ¡Debemos salvar a Menma-kun! – gritaba la oji perla con furia en sus ojos - ¡¿Por qué no podemos ir a buscarlo?!

— Hina-chan, se lo que sientes, pero no podemos dejar Konoha. Aquí estarán más seguros

— Sebas, todas nuestras defensas fueron penetradas – hablo Zen con enojo – se suponía que tu protegerías a Menma, ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Un enemigo poderoso apareció – Hageshi apareció detrás de su líder con nervios revisando unos papeles – ese enemigo lo neutralizo por completo

— Era su contraparte de la otra dimensión, pero no creí que fuera tan fuerte como para detenerte – hablo Jishin con preocupación – y esos otros sujetos que aparecieron, eran muy fuertes

— ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? – Daniel analizaba la situación con seriedad – nunca los habíamos vistos en los registros de Akatsuki ni nada parecido

— Ellos son mi equipo – Oziel se acercó a la zona aun adolorido – son sus contrapartes. Siendo manipuladas por su líder…

— ¡Tu! – Sutomu apareció de repente para tomar del cuello al caballero - ¡Se llevaron a mi hija por tu culpa! ¡¿Por qué le escuche?! ¡Ella quería ayudarte y lo único que consiguió fue ponerse en peligro! ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres…?!

— Suéltelo por favor – Alejandro le apunto al dragón con su herramienta ninja – debería tratar de comprender la situación

— Sutomu-san, suéltelo – Sabi saco su guadaña y la dirigió al cuello del dragón convertido en humano – dese cuenta que el también sufre

El dragón vio hacia Oziel, que solo dejaba que las lágrimas en sus ojos se deslizaran por sus ojos, los cuales tenían un iris de dragón. Sutomu soltó al caballero, quien se limpió las lágrimas para mirar a Sebas.

— Vivir encerrados no es la respuesta. No puedes escapar del peligro inminente que representa la vida. Es por eso que siempre debemos luchar, sin importar la adversidad – el caballero saco su arma y se la mostro a los presentes – jure proteger mi mundo y darles paz a todos. Esa promesa sigue vigente, y no importa cuántas veces tenga que tropezar, cada vez que me levante me sentiré frustrado, pero seguiré intentando una y otra vez. Este es mi propio camino

— Y es el mejor, aunque tus discursos sean un poco largos – Alejandro se puso a su lado con una sonrisa – recuerda que no estás solo

— Que pareja tan linda, ¡Todo el homo! – grito Sabi con una risita – y, ¿Cuál es el plan?

— Rescatare a Kanna-chan, ella me permitió ser su padre y honrare ese regalo que tanto aprecio – Oziel vio a Sutomu, que pareció aceptar sus palabras, para después mirar a Sebas y Hinata – rescatare a Menma, después de todo, mi misión también es asegurarme que ustedes tengan el mejor final posible

— Necesitas refuerzos – Sebas alzo su arma junto a sus compañeros – esta también es nuestra misión

— Debo hacer esto solo, pero debo romper los límites de mis poderes

— Kanna me hablo de tus habilidades y de que necesitas otro dragón para que te ayude – Sutomu se acercó al caballero con seriedad – si es por salvar a mi hija, dejare que hagas el vínculo conmigo

Tomando ese gesto de buena fe, el caballero les comento lo que sabía a todos los presentes para planear su estrategia. Un poco lejos de Konoha, en lo que parecía ser un altar, los Pilares extraían chakra del cuerpo de Kanna, la cual sufría mucho dolor. El líder les indico que se detuvieran mientras observaba el orbe de cristal el cual brillaba con el chakra de la niña. Ryoku se acercó a la chica dragón para acariciar sus mejillas con sus manos, para después detenerse al sentir quien llegaba. Sebas llego cargando a Menma en sus hombros, el cual se veía muy magullado.

— Bien, con algo de dificultad y cierta molestia por confrontar a las contrapartes de mis camaradas, conseguí cumplir con mi parte del trato – Sebas soltó a Menma para después acercarse al grupo – ahora, tomare el orbe y a la pequeña conmigo, las necesito para regresar a mi mundo…

Los cuatro pilares sacan sus armas y detienen los pasos de Sebas, el cual se pone serio. Ryoku se acerca de nuevo a la chica, mientras empieza a reír con emoción.

— No mencionaste que era una hibrida de dragón y humano. Es perfecta – Ryoku la cargo para llevársela – lo siento, pero no hay trato. Ella se queda conmigo

— Sinceramente ya me lo esperaba. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – Sebas se relajó mientras los pilares le rodeaban – y ahora, vas a matarme

— No, usare tus poderes – Ryoku saco una máscara de entre sus cosas mientras colocaba a Kanna en el suelo – contigo de mi lado, esta y la otra dimensión estarán bajo mi poder. Purificare este mundo y le daré un nuevo y mejor inicio. Yo seré quien lo controlé y lo guie a una mejor era

— Definitivamente perdiste la razón mi amigo, que lastima, me caías bien, ¡Ahora Helios!

El dragón de Sebas apareció detrás suyo y lanzo una inmensa y potente llamarada al cielo que ilumino toda la zona. Sebas aprovecho esa distracción y con sus clones saco a Kanna, a Menma y se alejó un poco. Una vez recuperados, los Pilares se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para luchar.

— Tu patética distracción no tuvo efecto, tú y tus clones con chakra limitado no podrán contra mis Pilares

— No intentaba iniciar una pelea contigo mi querido Ryoku, solo era un faro para tu verdadero contrincante

— ¿Contrincante?

En eso, un kunai cayó en medio de la zona, en la cual apareció Oziel, sosteniendo su espada y preparándose para pelear. El caballero retrocedió para ponerse al lado de Sebas.

— ¿Lo ves? No soy tan malo como aparento – se rio Sebas por la situación - ¿Mi contra parte te conto todo?

— Aun así, fue tu culpa que estemos en esta situación – Oziel lo miro con enojo, mientras este soltaba de nuevo a Menma y acercaba a Kanna para que el la revisara – y da gracias de que Kanna-chan no esté en peligro, porque si no…

— Ya tranquilo, no te pongas sentimental conmigo – Sebas retrocedió mientras dio una vista rápida al orbe en manos de Ryoku – consigue el orbe y volveremos a casa. Yo protegeré a tu hija y a Menma

— Lo harás, hasta que los demás vengan a este lugar – el caballero empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban los pilares apretando la empuñadura de su espada – me encargaré de esto de una buena vez

— Veo que al final aceptaste la verdad, pero esto solo tiene un fin – Ryoku chasqueo los dedos, para que los Pilares retiraran sus capuchas, revelando trajes de combate con leves armaduras metálicas protegiendo sus cuerpos, aun usando sus máscaras – tu muerte, la cual voy a gozar, como no te puedes imaginar

— Dejaste que el odio y el rencor tomaran control de ti, pero no puedo creer que influenciaras a otros con eso – Oziel señalo a Ryoku con su espada, la cual desbordaba un brillo violeta – dejaste que un agonizante **Zetsu Negro** se fusionara contigo, solo así pudo sobrevivir, corrompiendo todo tu ser y tus ideales. Te convertiste en todo lo que odiábamos, un ser consumido por la venganza

— El me abrió los ojos, además de que no me controla a mí. Él es parte de mí y solo yo dirijo los hilos. Y una vez que obtenga el poder de todos los Bijus, me convertiré en el Jinchuriki del Jubo y podre reiniciar este mundo a mi antojo. Todo será, como debió ser, bajo mi mando y control

— No lo permitiré – Oziel elevo su chakra al máximo, alcanzando el **Nivel 4** de su Modo Sabio - ¡Yo voy a salvarte!

— ¡Mátenlo!

Los Cuatro Pilares se lanzaron al ataque, pero varias bombas de humo fueron lanzadas desde lejos, siendo Alejandro quien las lanzo, cubriendo la vista de todos los presentes, en especial para Ryoku y Sebas, que no podrían apreciar la pelea. Dentro del humo, los Pilares se separaron para buscar a su enemigo, pero no lograban encontrarlo. El Pilar del **Orden** alzo su arma para disparar un rayo al cielo, pero un rápido puñetazo en el pecho lo detuvo y lo lanzo un poco lejos.

— Javier, sé que eres tú. Reconozco esa gran habilidad para el dominio del rayo y esa habilidad de combate

— Te atreves a desafiar nuestra autoridad. Nosotros seremos quienes salvaremos a este mundo – **Orden** alzo su arma, la cual destellaba un peligroso rayo violeta - ¡Morirás bajo mi orden!

El rayo fue lanzado sobre Oziel, quien absorbió todo el impacto con su arma, sorprendiendo al Pilar por eso. Oziel bajo su arma, mientras un aura dorada cubría su cuerpo.

— **Dices que moriré bajo tu orden, ¿Y quién lo decidió?** – Oziel suspiro con pesar mientras sacaba algo de entre sus cosas - **Dices que tu salvaras a este mundo, ¿Y quién lo decidió, pariente?**

— Esa… es una… no puede ser… - el pilar retrocedió mientras sostenía su cabeza con dolor – no… imposible

— **¡Yo, soy el único que decide! ¡Y puedo decir con claridad, que tú eres mi amigo, el mayor pervertido y el Maestro de las Referencias! ¡Tú eres el Gran Javier Pozos!**

Con un movimiento rápido, Oziel planto un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho de Javier, mientras con su espada partía la máscara a la mitad, revelando el rostro del sujeto con lentes totalmente sorprendido y derrotado. Oziel se acercó al enemigo caído, mientras se colocaba un sombrero norteño para sonreír a su amigo mientras le susurraba: _¿Dónde está tu fierro pariente?_ , haciendo que la mente de Javier dejara de estar bajo el control de Ryoku.

En otra zona, el Pilar del **Miedo** buscaba a su enemigo por los alrededores, sin ningún éxito. En eso, el humo empezó a despejarse un poco, mientras se escuchaba una risita femenina.

— Cualquier truco que intentes conmigo, no funcionara – el sujeto alzo su espada para interceptar cualquier ataque – no hay nada que logre derrotarme

— ¿Oni-chan? – en eso, una chica pequeña apareció delante del sujeto con una cruz azul pintada en su frente - ¿Qué haces?

— Esto… es una ilusión… - el sujeto sacudió su cabeza con enojo - ¡No te atrevas a confundirme!

— Yo no te confundo, eso lo provocas tu solo – la niña se apartó revelando ser el caballero – una voluntad tan fuerte como la tuya no puede doblegarse ante nada ni nadie

— Servimos a nuestro líder, quien nos brindó una oportunidad para estar en este mundo – **Miedo** levanto su espada listo para pelear

— Sí, pero les negó lo que les hacía muy especiales, su libertad – el caballero concentro una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos mientras estas se cubrían de **Haki** – la libertad para decidir cuál bando era mejor, sin importar las circunstancias. O acaso, ¿Abandonaste a los tontos del Cruz Azul?

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – **Miedo** reacciono a esas palabras para después sacudir su cabeza – no te atrevas… a insultar… a mi equipo

— ¡Entonces reacciona! – Oziel se acercó a una gran velocidad mientras plantaba varios puñetazos en su pecho - ¡Tú eres, OtakuFire-sama! ¡Tú no puedes negar lo que siempre has sido!

— Mi… alias… - Oscar vio cómo su máscara era destruida por el caballero, mientras repetía su alias en su mente – el… lo dijo

— Y siempre te llamare así mi amigo – Oziel le coloco una marca en su frente con tinta azul para formar una cruz – pero Tigres sigue siendo mejor

— Cabron… - Oscar solo pudo suspirar mientras caía inconsciente por los golpes recibidos

Cerca de la zona, Oziel chocaba espadas con el Pilar de la **Pureza** , quien parecía darle una pelea reñida, lo que dificultaba el dominio del caballero. Después de un ataque sorpresivo de las **Cadenas de Diamantina,** el caballero se apartó para tomar terreno en la neblina.

— Ríndete ante la pureza de nuestros actos – hablo la mujer de cabellos castaños – le daremos a este mundo un sendero correcto a lo ya establecido

— A veces, no queda de otra que empezar de cero, pero me preocupa lo que planean – el caballero le miro con seriedad para después reírse – sabes que, tienes razón, todo en este mundo necesita un nuevo orden, desde su gobierno, su sociedad, hasta las parejas, sobre todo la de Menma y Hinata…

— ¡¿Qué dices?! – la mujer grito con enojo, pero entonces intento recuperar la cordura – buen intento, pero eso no bastara para alterarme

— Todo debe cambiar, en especial esa pareja, tal vez, Menma y Saku…

El caballero esquivo rápidamente una patada voladora mientras sonreía satisfecho por obtener esa reacción. Vio a la chica que parecía desprender un instinto asesino, con su cabello ondulando con furia.

— No te atrevas… a mencionar… eso… - la chica empezó a tambalearse mientras se sostenía la cabeza

— Lo sé, eres una persona que se mantiene recta en sus decisiones. Nunca dejas que nadie se atreva a contradecirte. Y sobre todo eres la mujer más fuerte que eh conocido en mi vida – el caballero alzo su espada que brillaba con intensidad - ¡Eres una autentica Uzumaki, de veras!

Con un rápido movimiento, el caballero partió la máscara de Riki, quien se vio libre del control, además de que cayó de rodillas en donde estaba.

— Eres mi mejor amiga, Riki Uzumaki. Tal vez no seas pelirroja natural, pero tu corazón es puro como el de ellos, de veras

— Si… soy una Uzumaki… - la chica dejo que una lagrima se deslizara por sus ojos al recuperar su cordura – sálvanos, por favor

— Esa es mi misión amiga mía

El ultimo Pilar, el de la **Ira,** se encontraba cubriendo toda la zona con diamantes, para evitar que su enemigo se le acercara. En eso, el caballero apareció sobre uno de los diamantes con tranquilidad.

— No importa en qué dimensión te encuentre, sigues siendo la misma chica temperamental que conozco

— Te equivocas, yo soy una guerrera centrada y directa – la chica convirtió sus brazos en diamante mientras se ponía en guardia – nada de lo que digas lograra desconcentrarme

— Lo que digas chaparrita – el caballero vio con una sonrisa como ella parecía reaccionar con esas palabras – a pesar de ser un Pilar, eres muy enana. Creo que debieron llamarte la **Enana de la Ira…**

— ¡Basta, no te permito burlarte de mí estatura! – la chica se lanzó para golpear al caballero en el rostro, pero ella termino adolorida al golpea su mejilla cubierta de **Haki**

— Hope-chan, tu temperamento podrá ser tu mayor debilidad, al igual que tu orgullo – el caballero sostuvo las manos de la chica, que no podía soltarse de su agarre – pero siempre supe que, bajo esa fachada de rudeza, hay un corazón adolorido que busca el cariño y la amistad de otros. Y siempre me sentiré agradecido por ser tu amigo

— Basta… - la chica parecía tener la voz quebrada, pero ya no parecía oponer resistencia – nadie… quiere ser mi amigo

— Yo sí, siempre valore tu amistad – el caballero sujeto la máscara de la chica y la destruyo con facilidad, revelando el rostro de la chica, que lloraba de forma amarga – y nunca dejare de ser tu amigo. Eres especial para mi

La chica destruyo todos los diamantes a su alrededor mientras se ponía de rodillas para llorar, sintiéndose alegre por ser libre del control mental. Ryoku alzo los brazos para hacer desaparecer el humo del campo de batalla, revelando a los cuatro Pilares derrotados, y libres de su control mental, lo cual lo enfureció. También se vio que Oziel había creado 4 **Clones de Sombra** para enfrentar a sus enemigos, los cuales desaparecieron para dejar al original en medio de la zona.

— Manipular sus mentes, es lo más bajo que has hecho – hablo el caballero con enojo - ¿No podías confiar en ellos?

— La lealtad en el mundo es falsa, y la amistad es una pérdida de tiempo – Ryoku se retiró la capucha, revelando una ligera, pero reluciente armadura oscura que le protegía – no puedo confiar en nadie, así que tendré que ser yo quien se encargue de limpiar este mundo con mis propias manos

— ¡No te lo voy a permitir!

Oziel se lanzó sobre su enemigo, pero un par de garras detuvieron su ataque. El caballero se sorprendió al descubrir a la responsable de defender a Ryoku, una chica de cabellos rubios largos, con un traje de una sola pieza que resaltaba su figura, llevando una masara de rasgos felinos.

— Yugito – Oziel retrocedió con preocupación al descubrir a su atacante - ¿Por qué ella?

— Como futuro gobernante de este mundo, necesito una emperatriz a mi lado, además de nuevos solados leales – Ryoku chasqueo los dedos para que aparecieran 7 sujetos con máscaras de animales detrás suyo

— Los Jinchurikis…

— Con ellos, doblegare a todos los que se opongan a mí. Solo necesito, al 9 colas…

— Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros si lo quieres – en eso, Sebas aterrizo al lado del caballero, junto a sus compañeros y otros Shinobis de Konoha – no vas a arrasar con este lugar, lo defenderemos a como dé lugar

— Patético esfuerzo que llega tarde – Ryoku sacó su arma señalando al frente - ¡Destrúyanlo todo!

Los Jinchurikis enmascarados se lanzaron al ataque, siendo interceptados por Sebas y sus compañeros. La última fue Yugito que se lanzó sobre Oziel, quien no quería luchar contra ella, pero una pantera negra de ojos azules se lanzó sobre ella para detenerla, seguidos de Sabi y Alejandro que llegaron al lado del caballero.

— Creo que nos toca a nosotros – Alejandro activo su Herramienta Ninja para mirar a su compañera nueva - ¿Lista para algo de acción real?

— Oh, no tienes idea de cuánto espere por esto – la chica mostraba una mirada sádica con una sombra alzándose detrás de ella – tu encárgate del jefe final, Oziel-sempai

— Gracias chicos – el caballero miro como Ryoku se acercaba, pero también se colocaba Sebas al lado suyo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Kanna-chan…

— Ella está bien – Sebas señalo detrás suyo como era cuidada por Hinata, quien atendía también a Menma – además, no me ibas a dejar fuera de la diversión

— Los destruiré, ambos serán un sacrificio para mi nuevo mundo. ¡Mueran!

Ryoku se lanzó sobre los dos guerreros, ambos deteniendo sus puños con su **Haki.** Sebas creo tres de sus clones, los cuales chocaron armas con Ryoku, mientras Oziel cargaba un **Rasengan** y se lo plantaba a su enemigo con un rápido movimiento, pero este pareció absorber la energía del ataque fácilmente, para después darle un rodillazo al caballero para apartarlo, mientras los clones de Sebas eran repelidos y luego lanzados contra el original. En la otra zona, Alejandro mantenía a raya a Yugito, mientras la pantera de Sabi le daba zarpazos fuertes y rápidos que le descontrolaban por completo. Sabi apareció desde arriba con su guadaña en alto, cortando con facilidad las garras de Yugito, terminando con una leve cortada en el pecho. La chica empezó a cubrirse con un manto de chakra, pero Alejandro lanzo su cadena para atrapar a la chica de las piernas.

— **¡Trampa de Sombras!** – Sabi apunto con su mano a la Jinchuriki, quien fue atrapada por varias sombras con forma de murciélagos

— **¡Estilo de Agua: Jutsu de Cascada Congelada!** – un gran maremoto de agua muy fría cubrió por completo a Yugito, dejándola inconsciente y muy fría – eso bastara

— ¡Que emoción! – Sabi salto como niña alegre mientras Alejandro retiraba la máscara a la Jinchuriki - ¿De verdad tienen peleas así en su dimensión?

— Con decirte que enfrente a tu amigo Jishin, el cual era más sanguinario y despiadado, aunque fácil de provocar

— Ahora tienes mi total erección – hablo la chica con emoción

— ¿No quisiste decir total atención?

— Yo sé lo que quise decir – se rio la chica, pero se detuvo al sentir el choque de un poderoso ataque

En el centro de la zona, Oziel y Sebas sostenían una batalla reñida contra Ryoku, el cual parecía retroceder con cada golpe que le propinaban. Llegados a un punto en que Ryoku fue golpeado por ambos guerreros, este libero una intensa explosión de chakra y los alejo. Luego paso a presionar algo en su armadura y esta empezó a desprenderse soltando un vapor de cada segmento, siendo la máscara el ultimo objeto en caerse.

— **Es hora de acabar con esto** – Ryoku levanto su rostro, revelando ser la contra parte de Oziel, con un cabello más oscuro y la esencia de **Zetsu Negro** en toda su piel, mientras sus pupilas se tornaban amarillas - **¡Los matare a todos ustedes!**

— Esto es demasiado – Oziel se puso nervioso al ver esa transformación en su contraparte

— Y luego me dicen a mí que soy un exagerado – Sebas solo se puso en guardia para seguir con la lucha

Desgraciadamente, la velocidad de Ryoku supero los reflejos de ambos guerreros, siendo Sebas el primero en ser golpeado con fuerza en el rostro por parte del enemigo, lanzándolo varios metros lejos. Oziel rápidamente se puso en guardia para detener todos los golpes de Ryoku, pero su fuerza ya lo había superado, además de que seguía robando el chakra que el caballero estaba recibiendo de su entorno. Poco a poco, Oziel fue perdiendo resistencia, hasta que una poderosa patada y un tajo filoso en su pecho le hizo retroceder con dolor.

— **Se terminó Oziel, no tienes la fuerza ni el coraje para acabar conmigo** – Ryoku lo sujeto del cuello mientras veía como los demás seguían luchando con dificultad – **Observa como todos los que tanto aprecias y proteges, mueren ante tus ojos…**

Una técnica de fuego fue lanzada hacia Ryoku por parte de Alejandro, para después una lluvia de murciélagos negros cayera sobre este por parte de Sabi, pero el ente oscuro no se inmuto ante estos ataques, para girarse a ellos con una sonrisa de burla, listo para masacrarlos. Oziel estaba en la inconciencia, tratando de nuevo de reunir fuerzas, pero estaba exhausto, afligido, dudaba de poder continuar con esa pelea, pero sabía lo que ocurriría si se rendía. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas, estaba perdido.

— _¡LEVANTATE! –_ la voz de Sutomu se escuchó en la mente del caballero - _¡¿ACASO PIENSAS RENDIRTE?!_

— _Ya no puedo pelear, me quede sin fuerzas –_ Oziel se lamentaba con mucha frustración – _toda mi energía se la roba, no puedo…_

— _AUN TIENES UNA FUENTE DE PODER DENTRO DE TI. UNA IRA QUE DESEA DESBORDARSE Y QUE ESTAS APRISIONANDO EN TODO TU SER_

— _Si me dejo controlar por mi ira, perderé mi vinculo y mi poder al final. Podría incluso morir_

— _ENTONCES, DEJA QUE OTRO TOME ESE PESO. YO CARGARE CON TU IRA_

— _Pero, si haces eso… morirás… Kanna-chan…_

— _PASE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, LAMENTANDOME POR NO HABER PODIDO PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA. PREOCUPADO POR MIS ERRORES Y CARGANDO CON UNA GRAN IRA EN MI CORAZON. APRENDI A HACERLA PARTE DE MI. Y AHORA, YO CARGARE CON EL PESO DE TU IRA. LIBERA TUS EMOCIONES Y PELEA_

— _Lo hare –_ el caballero concentro todo el poder en su interior mientras una chispa llameante se encendía en su corazón - _¡Liberare toda mi ira!_

En el exterior, Alejandro y Sabi caían derrotados por Ryoku, mientras el Sebas real intentaba reunir de nuevo sus fuerzas para volver a la pelea. Ryoku dirigió sus pasos hacia Oziel que se encontraba aun derribado en el suelo.

— **Hora de morir impostor de cuarta…**

En eso, unas cadenas aprisionaron sus brazos, seguidos de varios diamantes que sujetaron sus piernas. Dos personas sujetaron su cuerpo y cuello en un intento por detenerlo. Ryoku miro de reojo a los causantes de esto, descubriendo a sus antiguos secuaces, que parecían intentar detenerlo con mucho esfuerzo.

— Ryoku-kun, reacciona por favor – hablo Riki con mucho cansancio – tú no eres así

— **¿Se atreven, a llevarme la contra? –** Ryoku tomo las cadenas con facilidad para destruirlas, seguido de lanzar a sus captores con fuerza, empujando a las chicas para derribarlas – **miserables traidores. Los matare a ustedes primero…**

— ¡No te atrevas! – Oziel se encontraba detrás suyo de pie, realizando varios sellos de mano

— **¿Aun quieres más? No tienes nada que me impresione. Eres débil**

— Olvidas, nuestra última arma y la más peligrosa, la ira **Jutsu Prohibido de los Dragones: ¡Enfado!**

Al decir eso, un aura rojiza cubrió por completo al caballero, seguido de un estallido de chakra lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer retroceder a Ryoku. Todos vieron como Oziel liberaba un poderoso rugido de dragón, mientras su cuerpo se cubría de un aura total de rojo, seguido de un estallido de poder, todo reflejado en un semblante de ira en sus ojos rojizos como la sangre. Oziel se inclinó ligeramente y se lanzó sobre Ryoku para propinarle una patada en el estómago, lanzándolo lejos y causándole una gran herida, pero Oziel rápidamente aprecio detrás suyo para darle un golpe y elevarlo en el aire. Con cada golpe, la energía negra de **Zetsu** parecía verse afectada, mientras fluctuaba en todo el cuerpo de Ryoku.

— **Esa ira… no puedo absorberla… -** Ryoku caía lentamente al suelo mientras sentía el miedo invadir su cuerpo – **es demasiada ira… quema todo mi cuerpo…**

— **Jutsu Prohibido de los Dragones: ¡Garra Dragón! –** Oziel salto al aire para atrapar a su rival y darle unos potentes zarpazos en todo el cuerpo, destruyendo con cada ataque, una parte del ente de **Zetsu**

— **¡Basta…!** – Ryoku intentaba detenerlo, pero cada ataque le hacía perder fuerza - **¡Detente…!**

— **Jutsu Prohibido de los Dragones: ¡Carga Dragón! –** Oziel tomo del pecho a Ryoku y con fuerza cayó en picada al suelo, creando un inmenso cráter por el impacto

Todos vieron como la zona se quedaba en silencio después del impacto. En eso, los Jinchurikis debilitados perdieron sus máscaras mientras un chakra oscuro se dirigía al cráter. Ryoku absorbió lo último de ese chakra, haciendo que su cuerpo y masa muscular se incrementara de forma violenta, invadido por una risa de locura.

— **¡ESTO… TERMINA AHORA! –** Ryoku alza su mano derecha en donde prepara un inmenso **Rasengan** con relámpagos oscuros - **¡MORIRAS!**

— **¡No me dejare vencer! –** Oziel realiza varias posiciones de manos mientras su cuerpo libera inmensos destellos rojos - **Técnica Prohibida de los Dragones: ¡Furia Dragón…!**

— **¡NO TE DEJARE ATACAR, MUERE…! –** Ryoku lanza su técnica, pero no se percata del sujeto que aparece delante de la técnica

— **¡Full Counter!** – Sebas aparece delante para regresar la técnica – perdona, te dije que yo también tengo un papel en esta pelea

— **¡MISERABLES…**! – Ryoku usa sus fuerzas para detener la técnica regresada, pero Oziel se lanza sobre el con su propia técnica

— **¡Aaaaaahhhhhh**! – la técnica del caballero impacta sobre Ryoku, creando una inmensa explosión que deslumbra a todos los presentes - **¡Purificación Sagrada!**

— **¡AAARRRGGGHHH…!**

Al despejarse la luz cegadora, todos ven como el caballero atravesó el pecho de Ryoku con su espada, pero esta tenía una luz verde en todo el filo. Poco a poco, toda la esencia de **Zetsu negro** es traspasada al filo de la espada, hasta retirarla del cuerpo de su víctima. Una vez cumplido su cometido, Oziel retira la espada de su oponente, para después llenar la espada con su chakra natural, lo cual provoca que la extraña sustancia negra empiece a chillar de dolor, hasta que desaparece por completo, dando por terminada la pelea. Ryoku cae inconsciente y libre del control de **Zetsu negro,** mientras de sus ropas se desliza el orbe con el chakra de Kanna. El caballero hace desaparecer el chakra en su cuerpo, pero en eso momento empieza a sentirme mareado por el uso de las técnicas prohibidas, que parece que se caerá. Pero en eso, alguien le sostiene, dejando sorprendido a Oziel, pues no era otra que Kanna, que le miraba con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

— Papi, ¿Viniste a rescatarme? – la chica dragón ayudo al caballero a sentarse en el suelo mientras le abraza con fuerza

— Claro que si Kanna-chan, eres mi pequeña consentida – el caballero se recarga sobre su cabeza con mucho cansancio – tu padre, Sutomu-san, me ayudo a rescatarte…

— Gracias Papi, te quiero mucho – Kanna le besa en la mejilla para después seguir recargándose en su hombro

— Y yo a ti mi pequeña – el caballero solo pudo dejarse consentir mientras recuperaba poco a poco sus fuerzas

Todos veían la tierna escena, mientras el Sebas real se acercaba al orbe de cristal para tomarlo, pero cuando se disponía a recuperarlo, una cadena atrapo el orbe para alejarlo de la zona, siendo Alejandro quien lo recupero.

— Buen intento, pero no – alego el rubio con burla

— No puedes culparme – Sebas solo se rio para guardar su arma – solo te recuerdo que necesitan de mi chakra para regresar a nuestro mundo

— Eso lo sé, no te preocupes…

— ¡Menma-kun! – el grito de Hinata llamo la atención de todos - ¿Estas bien?

— Creo que sí, creo que me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – alego el joven rubio mientras se levantaba - ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y ese sujeto que se parecía a Sebas-sensei…?

— ¡Tonto! – la chica le dio un golpecito en el pecho para después recargarse en su pecho - ¡Me tenías preocupada idiota! ¡Nunca vuelvas a darme un susto de esos, tonto…!

— Perdón Hinata, no era mi intención – el rubio le abrazo mientras ella se desahogaba – no volveré a separarme de ti de nuevo, de veras

— Bueno, ese es un buen final para mí – Sebas se alejó a una zona donde le esperaba su dragón – si van a hacer sus despedidas, los esperare aquí con calmita

— Deberías dejar que Oziel limpie esa esencia de **Zetsu Negro** en tu interior – dijo el otro Sebas con Shizune a su lado – tal vez así…

— Como te dije, todos tenemos un papel que cumplir – Sebas solo se rio mientras señalaba como Oziel era atendido por Sabi, Alejandro y Kanna – y aun debo cumplir con el mío. Pero descuida, Shizune es mi prioridad, tu tranquilo

— Espero que tengas un mejor final que el mío, después de todo, me probaste que aún hay nobleza en ti

— Mejor ve a despedirte de Oziel, antes de que te arrepientas – Sebas solo lo ignoro mientras cerraba los ojos

El otro Sebas se resignó mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Oziel. Sutomu llego en su forma de dragón, para después volver a su forma humana y ser abrazado por Kanna.

— Me alegro de verte a salvo, hija mía – el dragón abrazo a la chica para después mirar al caballero recuperarse – en verdad, eres un guerrero formidable. Por una razón eres el elegido del Sabio Dragón, y un buen padre para mi hija

— Padre, tú también me salvaste – Kanna le miro con una sonrisa – me hubiera gustado que tú y mi madre, estuvieran conmigo en mi otro mundo. Seriamos una gran familia

— Eso no lo sé, pero puedo estar seguro que te convertirás en una Dragón de gran categoría en tu mundo. Después de todo, tienes un buen padre que te ha criado. Y también debo suponer que tienes una gran madre en tu dimensión

— Claro que si – Kanna dirigió la vista en donde estaba la Yugito de esa dimensión inconsciente siendo atendida por los presentes – la quiero mucho

— Cuídala, se el padre que yo no pude ser. Y nunca dudes de ti mismo. Eres un formidable guerrero

— Gracias por sus palabras Sutomu-san – el caballero hizo una reverencia al dragón para después ver a su contraparte inconsciente – espero que él se recupere

— No tienes por qué preocuparte – el Sebas de esa dimensión se acercó con tranquilidad – fue mi culpa que él terminara así. Mis descuidos causaron esto y llego el momento de que tome la responsabilidad

— Te lo agradezco – Oziel vio con alivio como las contrapartes de sus amigos se acercaban a un inconsciente Ryoku para apoyarlo y esperar su despertar – gracias por todo

— Sabes, detesto tener que ser yo quien rompa el momento – el Sebas real se acercó junto a su dragón – pero creo que deberíamos de irnos, antes de que decida cambiar de opinión

— Odio darle la razón, pero debemos volver – dijo Alejandro con el orbe en sus manos para señalar el amanecer a lo lejos – si lo prolongamos más, podríamos quedar atrapados aquí

— De acuerdo – el caballero tomo la mano de Kanna mientras se acercaba a su compañero – es hora…

— ¡Oye, espera un momento! – Sabi se acercó al caballero para tomarlo del brazo - ¡No puedes irte sin mí!

— ¿Eh? – el caballero se sorprendió junto a Sebas y Kanna, mientras Alejandro sonrió con tranquilidad – pero, tu…

— Ella es mi contraparte, así que, no creo que haya problema en que venga con nosotros – dijo Alejandro con simpleza

— Además, no creo que al creador de esta historia le moleste agregar un personaje más a esta historia, ¿O sí? – agrego Sabi mientras le guiñaba un ojo al caballero

— Bu-bueno, no se… pero, ¿Qué pasara con tus compañeros de este mundo?

— Es cierto – Sabi golpeo su palma con su mano para dirigirse a Sebas – Sebas-kun, gracias por la oportunidad que me diste de estar aquí, en serio lo aprecio mucho. Pero quiero algo más de emoción en mi vida, no solo quedarme aquí aburrida. No eres tú, soy yo, y con eso quiero decir que quiero ir a su mundo donde probablemente encuentre más acción, y no me refiero a la del tipo sexual. ¿Me dejas ir? ¡Porfis!

— Oye, si te unes a mi bando, te prometo mucha acción de la buena – bromeo Sebas ante la mirada de rechazo de todos – solo era una bromita aguafiestas

— Sabi-kun, siempre eh dicho que eres un espíritu libre, y respeto tus ideas – Sebas levanto su pulgar junto a sus compañeros – solo promete que serás una buena chica en ese mundo

— ¡Promesa de marinero! – la chica alzo el pulgar para después abrazar a sus amigos con fuerza – los voy a extrañar. Y descuida Hageshi-kun, buscare a tu otra versión y seremos buenos amigos

— Claro Sabi-kun – el mencionado le correspondió con nervios, pero alegre – no causes problemas

— No te aseguro nada – la chica se separó para volver a aferrarse al brazo del caballero mientras su gato subía a sus hombros - ¡Vámonos al digi-mundo, digo a tu dimensión!

— Ya oíste a la dama poco femenina – Alejandro le lanzo el orbe a Sebas que solo resoplo con burla – a nuestra dimensión Jarvis

— Qué bueno que no se unió a mi equipo – dijo Sebas con burla mientras introducía chakra al orbe – nos vamos…

— ¡Es-espera! – mientras Oziel y el grupo empezaba a desaparecer, todos vieron como Ryoku se levantaba con pesar con ayuda de sus camaradas – tu… ¿Eres feliz en tu dimensión?

— Si – el caballero le sonrió mientras veía la sonrisa de apoyo de Alejandro, de Sabi y de Kanna – si lo soy. Y estoy seguro que tú también

Con ese gesto, Ryoku sintió mucho alivio en su corazón después de recordar todos los crímenes que cometió. En ese instante vio cómo su contraparte y su grupo desaparecían, para después ver como cerca de ahí Yugito despertaba confundida, pero a la vez despertando una chispa de oportunidad entre ella y el. En la dimensión ninja real, Riki ayudaba a Yugito a levantarse, mientras el resto observaba la zona, en búsqueda de sus compañeros, mientras Zen y Jishin se sorprendieron al descubrir que su líder había desaparecido.

— Esto no es lo que planeamos – Zen se puso en guardia junto a Jishin – tenemos que irnos de aquí

— Carajo, justo cuando me dejan con esta mierda de polvo en los ojos – Jishin seguía tallándose con dolor sacando su arma

— Ahora si los cargo el payaso – dijo Javier que se ponía en guardia junto a Oscar y Daniel - ¿Dónde está Oziel y el rarito gracioso?

— Esto es malo, ese orbe… - Riki intuyo lo que ocurría, pero un destello blanco cubrió la zona por completo

Al desaparecer el destello, ante ellos aparecieron Oziel, Alejandro, Kanna y Sabi, mientras que al otro lado estaba Sebas y su dragón Helios. Una vez recuperados del destello, Sebas vio como el orbe en sus manos se destruía, para después con un rápido movimiento patear a Alejandro y después alejarse para ponerse al lado de su grupo.

— ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Jishin con molestia

— ¿Estás bien? – Zen se colocó a su lado viendo como Oziel y su grupo se ponía en guardia – creo que debemos realizar una retirada estratégica

— ¿Correremos como cobardes? Ni una mierda…

— No hay más que haces – Sebas se rio un poco mientras miraba a Oziel que le respondió la mirada – bueno, dejemos que la historia continúe, ¿Te parece mi amigo?

— Sí, pero te prometo que también voy a salvarte a ti – hablo el caballero relajando su semblante – es una promesa

— No gracias – Sebas chasqueo los dedos para que Helios liberara una gran descarga de fuego para cubrir su escape

— Es más que obvio que ese tipo…

— No tiene ningún respeto por la naturaleza – Sabi completo la frase de Alejandro, el cual solo choco su puño con ella

— Eh… ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? – Hope estaba confundida para después ver a la nueva chica - ¿Y quién es ella?

— Kanna-chan, Oziel – Yugito camino hacia la chica, quien al verla se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarle - ¿Están bien?

— ¡Mami, te extrañe mucho! – la chica dragón le abrazo con fuerza sin despegar su rostro de su pecho – en serio que te extrañe

— Oye amigo, ¿Qué te paso? – Javier miro a Oziel y Alejandro junto a los demás – te vez como si te hubieran masticado, luego escupido, como si de un chicle búbalo te trataras

— ¿Qué ocurrió Oziel-senpai? – pregunto Nana muy preocupada

— Chicos – el caballero cayo de rodillas riendo con mucha alegría y alivio – me alegro mucho de verlos. En serio que los extrañe mucho

— Pero Oziel, aquí estuvimos siempre – Riki se acercó a su amigo con preocupación - ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

— Es una larga y muy interesante historia – volvió a hablar Sabi con una sonrisa – que de seguro les gustara mucho escuchar, o tal vez leer si regresan a lo contado anteriormente

— ¡¿Y quién eres tú?! – preguntaron todos con mucha duda al ver a la desconocida

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, escuchando todo lo ocurrido por parte de Oziel y Alejandro, dejando muy sorprendidos a todos, sobre todo a los compañeros de Oziel que no podían creer que eso fuera siquiera posible.

— ¿Oziel el villano? Pero si él es más bueno que el pan con leche – dijo Oscar muy sorprendido – además, nosotros solo éramos títeres, es difícil de creer, pero interesante

— Considerando la dimensión en la que estamos y lo que somos capaces de hacer, ya nada debería sorprendernos – concluyo Javier con tranquilidad

— Pero no logro ver un escenario posible donde Sebas y su grupito sean buenos – dijo Riki con molestia – además, soy pelirroja natural…

— Eso ni tú te la crees – alego Alejandro recibiendo una mirada asesina de la Uzumaki

— ¿Yo como una soldado? – Nana se impresionaba con lo contado para después dar una pequeña risita – eso sería de locos

— Es verdad, tu solo eres una novata con suerte – dijo Hope con burla

— Lo dice la enana que nunca crecerá de estatura… - se burló Daniel para después ser estrangulado por la chica

— ¡Pequeño demonio!

— Que grupo tan animado – dijo Sabi con emoción viendo la escena – valió cada maldito segundo el venir aquí

— Sin importar eso, esa experiencia me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas – Oziel se encontraba al lado de Yugito y Kanna que le consentían – mi camino tal vez no ha sido el más fácil, pero yo fui quien lo trazo así. Ahora debo esforzarme por llegar a mi meta, pero tengo la confianza de que tome las decisiones correctas. Y es todo gracias a quienes me quieren y a mis camaradas. Gracias amigos, sin ustedes no estaría aquí en estos momentos. Les debo mucho…

— Viejo, no sigas – decía Oscar mientras algunos parecían soltar lágrimas de anime – vas a ponernos sentimentales y eso no es de machos…

— Déjalo salir mi amigo, los machos pecho plateado también lloran – dijo Javier con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba – sobre todo los del Cruz azul que saben que nunca ganaran…

— ¡Ahora si te mato! – Oscar se lanzó a perseguir a Javier el cual corría con burla

— Mejor iré a seguirlos – dijo Alejandro mientras se limpiaba una lagrima traicionera – quiero grabar quien será el perdedor

— Si así termina la reunión, mejor me voy – Hope ocultaba la mirada mientras sonreía – gracias, Oziel-senpai…

— Aaawww, está llorando de alegría – rebelo Sabi, haciendo que Hope se ruborizara – tienes corazón de chicken Little…

— ¡Cállate metiche! – Hope convirtió sus brazos en diamante para perseguirla siendo acompañada por Nana y Daniel

— Es bueno tenerte con nosotros Oziel – Riki beso la frente de su compañero para después irse – gracias a ti

— ¿Cómo crees que terminen las cosas en esa dimensión? – pregunto Yugito a su prometido - ¿Crees que nuestras contrapartes terminen juntos como nosotros?

— Mi otro yo te eligió como su emperatriz. Eso significa que mis sentimientos por ti aún existen, no importa en qué dimensión me encuentre… – el caballero recibió un beso en los labios por parte de la Jinchuriki, que le sonrió con cariño

— Mami, Papi, ¿Puedo pedirles un favor?

La pregunta de Kanna sorprendió a los adultos, pero no podían negarle nada a su hija. Lejos de ahí, Sebas y su grupo se encontraban en su guarida charlando lo que había ocurrido, lo que dejo a un Zen consternado al saber lo que su contraparte hacía, a una Kaede enojada por saber que había una versión simplona de ella y a un furioso Jishin que lanzaba groserías al saber que había una contraparte tan repulsiva de él.

— ¡Esta fue una porquería de plan! – gritaba Jishin con enojo – al final, no conseguimos nada

— Lo descubierto no nos ayudara en nada, creo que, en esta ocasión, no obtendremos experiencia alguna para el futuro – concluyo Zen con seriedad

— No estoy tan seguro – Sebas saco un pequeño frasco con una sustancia negra en ella y también una libreta de apuntes – aunque no lo hiciera directamente, esa contraparte mía y de Oziel me proporcionaron información valiosa. Así que, podría decir que la misión fue un total éxito

— ¿Valdrá la pena todo el esfuerzo Sebas-kun? – pregunto Shizune al lado del caballero, quien solo le beso la mejilla con cariño

— Todo en la vida lo vale, solo debes saber enfocarte – Sebas sonrió satisfecho mirando a sus camaradas con orgullo – y esta experiencia sí que lo valió

Esa tarde, Oziel, Yugito y Kanna se encontraban en lo alto de una colina muy lejos de Konoha, cada uno con un ramo de flores de tono violeta. Delante suyo, estaba un altar con una lápida grabada. En ella se leía: " _Sutomu y Ame Kamui. Amorosa pareja, nos demostraron que el amor atraviesa cualquier adversidad y especies. Q.E.P.D_ ". Kanna se arrodillo para colocar el ramo de flores mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas, para después ser Yugito y Oziel los que dejaron sus ramos y después hacer una oración de respeto.

— Padre, Madre, gracias por todo – dijo Kanna con mucho cariño para tomar las manos de Oziel y Yugito – soy muy feliz con mi mami y papi, y se los debo a ustedes. Prometo convertirme en la mejor dragona del Clan, lo hare por ustedes

— Ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ti Kanna-chan – Yugito tomo su mano con cariño – te prometo ayudarte a cumplir esa promesa

— Lo haremos juntos – continuo Oziel – somos una familia y nos apoyaremos toda la vida, nunca lo dudes

Con una sonrisa llena de amor, Kanna abrazo a sus padres adoptivos para después retirarse. Además de los ramos de flores, Kanna coloco una foto que había traído de la dimensión RTN, en donde ella estaba junto a su padre. Sin importar las adversidades, Oziel tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer a partir de ahora, y estaba plenamente seguro de eso…

 **Traería el mejor final a este mundo, junto a sus amigos y familia. Ese era su camino ninja…**

 **Fin de la Ova**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas del Escritor:**

Buen dia a todos. Lo que acabo de escribir fue un regalo de agradecimiento a todos aquellos que han seguido fielmente esta historia.

Dedico en especifico este especial a mis compañeros escritores, amigos de confianza, personas con las que de verdad me puedo sentir comodo. Aquellos que en la adversidad me ayudaron a levantarme y a seguir adelante.

Con esto, nuevas puertas se han abierto para mi, y puedo seguir caminando al frente, totalmente seguro de poder complacer los gustos de aquellos que leen mis proyectos.

Pronto habra mas actualizaciones, mas historias, mas ideas, todo para que este gusto por la escritura no muera, y tambien para abrir el circulo de amistad y confianza.

Dedico este cap en especial a:

Javipozos

OtakuFIRE

Regina Alba Blossom

Sebas602

Kevin4491

animebot02

mirai yami

dante21

Tambien hare mencion de aquellos que empezaron este camino conmigo, pero decidieron abandonarlo. Aunque nuestra amistad se haya terminado, respeto su habilidad como escritores y los respeto a ustedes. Deseando que sus vidas siempre sean mejores que la mia:

Pegasister Geishiken

Serpiente Obsidiana

Ares-sama

Mercy Medical Angel

Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, nos veremos pronto

Emperor92, fuera, ¡Paz!


End file.
